Chasing Memories
by julia12084
Summary: Ella Rogers spent her entire life chasing after her brother, always one step behind. The chase leads her from the safe streets of Brooklyn to war. She watches as her brother becomes a hero to the nation, all the while trying to hide how she feels about his best friend. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

**1926, Brooklyn**

Ever since she could remember, Ella Rogers had been chasing after her brother.

She was the youngest, smallest, and slowest. Her brother, Steve, had a few years and a few inches on her, but that never stopped her from trying. Oh no, Ella was a determined girl.

Her first memories of being left out by her brother were when she was six. The sky was dreary, the road wet, the air thick. Cars drove around, children ran through the streets with reckless abandon, safety forgotten. She was one of those children. Ella could see Steve in front of her, running alongside Bucky, who was ever present in her life, always at her house, playing with Steve, having dinner and so on. In fact, Ella was certain he slept in their apartment more than in his own bed.

Her tiny legs pumped as she struggled to keep pace with her brother, her shoes becoming coated in mud as she ran carelessly through the muck, purposefully jumping in puddles like Steve did. Her blonde curls flew behind her as she sprinted, weaving between people's legs.

Soon, the strain of running grew too much for her young feet.

"Steve!" Ella called, out of breath. "Steve! Wait for me!"

Her brother slowed to a jog before stopping completely, Bucky glued to his side as always. They shared a knowing glance with each other, waiting for the young girl to trudge up to them. They were all such tiny children, scrawny legs, stick arms… it was a common look for the children in the neighborhood. Never enough money, never enough food, but they managed to scrape by well enough.

"Ella," Steve whined. "You're so slow!" he was nine years of age, practically an adult in his opinion, and felt that his sister hanging around he and Bucky was like dragging around dead weight.

"Am not!" the girl protested, stomping her foot in dainty dismay. She huffed angrily before continuing. "Where are we going?"

"We?" Bucky repeated, making a face. His dark hair stuck out in hundreds of different directions, dirt smudged against his rounded cheeks. "You can't come! Girls can't play war! You have cooties!"

"That's not fair!" Ella protested. It was always their excuse. _Cooties!_ She didn't know the meaning of the word or what it was exactly, but the way they said it made it sound like poison on the tongue.

Steve rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, go cry to mom!" He and Bucky made eye contact, a silent agreement, and they sped off down the street, leaving Ella to eat their dust.

She clenched her small fists tightly, and itch in her foot like she wanted to kick something. Instead, she channeled her anger in a more peaceful way and sprinted like the wind all the way home. She climbed the stairs two at a time, the familiar twists and turns of the building being a second nature to her. Ella stopped at her floor and followed the hallway before coming to her apartment and bursting through the door in a flurry of curls and skirts.

Their home wasn't very large. It was little more than a kitchen, living room, and a couple of bed rooms in the back. The furniture was old and musty, the radio had many flaws and didn't work half of the time, and Ella swore she saw a rat in the bathroom one time, but it was still home. She inhaled deeply, the smell of her mother's home made vegetable soup wafting from the kitchen. It was a familiar smell and one that was distinctively that of her mother. Ella felt the tension in her shoulders leave as she melted into the familiarity of home.

"Ma?" she called, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes dear?" her mother popped into Ella's vision. Her hair was curled to perfection and she donned her favorite cooking apron. Her face fell into one of disapproval as she took in her daughter's appearance. "Ella, you're a mess!"

The girl looked down at herself, finding that she was, indeed, a mess. She had splotches of mud on her good shoes and her dress was covered in a layer of dirt. Ella ignored her mother's comment and went straight to the point.

"Ma, Steve and Bucky won't let me play with them." Her rose petal lips contorted into a pout.

Her mother's face softened as Ella stepped into the kitchen, planting her rump in her normal spot at the table. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's silky hair, working out the few tangles the days adventures had brought about. "Don't worry about it, darling." She crooned. "They're just boys. They like being off on their own, making messes, wrestling…"

"But I can do that stuff too!" Ella said, running her fingers down the grooves in the wood of the table.

Her mother's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Oh no, honey. Those aren't proper things a young lady should be doing. No respectable man is going to want to marry a girl with dirt on their face!" she smiled as she cleaned the smudges off of her cheeks with the corner of her apron.

"But I don't wanna get married!" Ella cried, moving out of the way of her mother. "I hate boys! All of them!"

Her mother laughed well-naturedly at her daughter, shaking her head and tightening her apron. "Trust me, dear, you won't be thinking that when you're older."

Ella gritted her teeth and sunk deeper into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest as she grumbled to herself. "Yes I will!" she brooded to for a few more minutes before looking back at her mother. "Can I have some of the soup now?"

Ms. Rogers raised a brow and continued stirring the steaming meal in the pot. "Now, Ella, you know we have to wait for Steve to come home before we eat."

Ella threw her head back and groaned. Steve! It was all about Steve! "Well, I hope he never comes back!" she said, even though she knew deep down that it wasn't true.

Ms. Rogers didn't say anything, but picked up one of Ella's school books and placed it in front of her on the table. "Now, you can read until they get back."

The girl pursed her lips but cracked open the book anyways. She liked reading, unlike her brother who preferred history. Ella placed the book in her lap and scanned the words as she waited, thumbing through the thick pages as the minutes ticked by. She was finishing a chapter when the door burst open, revealing a giggling Steve and Bucky. Ella only spared them the briefest of glances. She was still angry and planned on ignoring the pair for as long as she could possibly manage. They whispered and nudged each other as they fought their way to the table, each plopping down in their respective seats.

"Did you boys have fun?" Ms. Rogers asked as she set bowls in front of each of the children.

"Yes, Ma." Steve answered for the both of them. The pair locked gazes from the corners of their eyes and snickered. An inside joke that Ella wasn't in on.

The girl focused on looking anywhere but the two boys as her mother served them the warm soup. Ella ate her meal without speaking, nudging around the floating vegetables with her spoon and eating slowly. Of course, she learned from an early age that you simply don't waste food and finished every last drop. After her mother was satisfied that she had finished, it was off to bed for Ella. She went without complaint, changing into her favorite night dress and slipping into bed.

Unsurprisingly, Bucky stayed the night again, sharing Steve's bed in the Rogers children's room. Ella was aware of them building a grand pillow fort. As usual, she asked to join but was quickly shot down. The girl crawled into her bed in defeat, burrowing into the sheets. Ella fell asleep to the sound of their voices as they played.

Sometimes, Ella wondered if it was Bucky that made Steve like this. She often hoped that one day, he would just drop out of their lives and maybe Steve would like her better.

Unfortunately for her, that was never going to be the case. James Buchanan Barnes was there to stay.

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, short first chapter. Kind of a back story to give info about their relationship. If I made any mistakes, please tell me!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the years flew by, Ella still found herself lagging behind her brother. She grew tired of always being left behind and by the time she turned twelve, Ella decided to stop chasing after her brother and his friend and become her own person. Ella made friend groups of her own and turned into quite the social butterfly. She found, for some time, that she liked the attention instead of going unnoticed.

Bucky was still ever present in her life and she learned to live with him, almost literally at times because he would never leave their apartment. Ella didn't have the relationship with him that Steve had, but she learned to tolerate his presence. They weren't close, but they would converse from time to time when he was in their home about mutual friends or poking fun at Steve, but that was the extent of it.

When Ella hit her teenage years, she started to grow into her body, which surprised her mother because Steve was still as scrawny as ever and showed no signs of ever changing. Bucky too filled out, becoming much taller than Steve, even though they were neck and neck as children. The dark haired boy also grew in popularity, he and Ella hanging around in the same social rings, but he always included Steve. Never once did Bucky leave him out, which gained respect from Ella.

By the time the girl grew to fifteen years of age, she was far more independent than she had ever been before. Sure, she still wished to spend time with her brother and do the things he did, but it still couldn't always happen. She looked up to Steve. Well, metaphorically at least. Physically, she was taller but that wasn't the point. All she wanted was her brother's approval.

It was a Saturday night. The sky was clear, the moon but a silver sliver in the sky. Stars shone over head, like holes in a dark fabric. Ella found it lovely. It was quiet, the only sound she heard were her shoes hitting the pavement as she made her way to her friend's house. She had been invited earlier this week. They told Ella that she could bring Steve along if she wanted, but he was sick. A bad cold that overtook his small body. Ella offered to stay home with him but Steve wouldn't hear of it. He told his sister to go have a good time and make sure Bucky didn't do anything stupid without him.

Ella smiled at the memory as she climbed the stairs to her friend Linda's apartment, her dainty fingers running up the railing as she walked. Linda's parents were gone for the weekend, which meant they had the flats to themselves. Ella knew she was in for a good time.

She reached Linda's apartment and knocked on the door lightly, hearing chattering voices inside. Ella waited a heartbeat longer before the door opened; Linda's smiling face greeting her kindly.

"Hey Ella!" she said, a smile tugging at her red stained lips. Ella always wanted to wear lipstick that color but her mother would never allow it. She was so strict with her; she envied the freedom Steve had to do whatever he wanted. She was always expected to be a proper young lady. Her mother was traditional, teaching her daughter all the things she would need to know to become a dutiful wife someday, as her mother had done to her.

Ella embraced her friend quickly before following her inside. The apartment was filled with people, both girls and boys. Somewhere talking and some were dancing to the tune playing on the radio. Ella always loved this atmosphere; it was always so happy and carefree. She wished it was like this all the time. She shrugged off her coat and hung it up by the door, scanning the room in a swift glance. She spotted a few of her friends laughing on the couch, Linda talking to a boy and blushing up a storm, and in the corner of the room, Ella's eyes landing on Bucky who looked very uncomfortable speaking with two brunette girls who she had seen around before but couldn't remember their names.

Her eyes lingered on Bucky for a moment, contemplating what she should do next. Should she save him from this awkward situation? _Well,_ Ella thought. _What would he do if I were in his place?_ She knew he would help her.

Ella weaved through the crowd, greeting and smiling at friends. She pushed past a few more people before she came upon Bucky, stepping right in front of the two girls and smiling widely.

"Hey Bucky!"

He looked relieved when his eyes landed on the younger Rogers sibling, his shoulders sagging forward a bit. His bright blue eyes gazed around the room, searching for a short, blond head. When he didn't see one, he looked to Ella in confusion. "Where's Steve?"

"Got a cold," said Ella.

The two girls behind her shared a knowing glance and left. Steve wasn't very popular among the girls, so when they got on the topic of Ella's brother, most would find something else to do or try to change the topic entirely.

Bucky looked very handsome that night. His hair was combed neatly and he wore a sharply tailored, white collared shirt. How he had changed from the scrawny kid with messy hair gallivanting through the streets. Ella could admit he had grown handsome over the years, his face losing its roundness and growing sharper and more defined, his shoulders broad and strong.

But so had Ella.

She knew she was pretty enough, the boys on her street always giving her attention, but none of them had ever suited her fancy. Her face was round with light skin and eyes that matched her brothers. She had curled her hair, the waves falling just below her chin. Tonight, she donned her favorite blue skirt with a simple white blouse. On her feet, a new pair of black pumps.

"It's a shame," Bucky said, pursing his lips. "Maybe the punk would have had fun."

Ella knew that he probably wouldn't. Poor Steve would probably feel so left out at a gathering like this. She didn't want to see her brother uncomfortable or sad in anyway. If she could, Ella would make all of America see Steve the way she did.

"Why are you spending your time in the corner?" Ella asked.

Bucky shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well, I was kind of counting on Steve being here."

Ella's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "But what about all the other guys here? Don't you like talking to them?"

"I like Steve better."

A warm feeling fluttered in Ella's chest. Steve was so lucky to have a friend as good as Bucky Barnes. She longed for a relationship like that. Sure, she spent her time with Linda and all of them, but the relationship her brother and Bucky shared was just so much _more_. They would follow each other to the ends of the earth without a second thought. She was happy Steve had someone like that.

"Well," Ella started, planting her hands on her hips. "I'm almost like Steve. I can take his spot as Bucky Barnes' right hand man for one night I think."

He smirked and nodded his head. "I think that's a fair enough deal." His eyes took in Ella's skirt, something he had seen her wear countless times before. It flowed nicely from her small waist. The shoes however, were something he hadn't seen before, which meant Ella just bought them. "New shoes?"

She nodded and smiled proudly, pointing her toes to display them. "Do you like them?"

"They're nice." Bucky commented, the most he could muster on the fact he didn't know anything about women's shoes. "You pay for them yourself?"

She looked at him in mock offence. "Well, I didn't steal them if that's what you're insinuating." Her playful façade broke as she grinned. "Yes I paid for them. I've been saving up my allowance for a while now."

"I feel like you get more allowance than me or Steve."

"No, I'm a saver, not a spender." Ella laughed. "The moment you two get money in your palms, you're off spending it on candy!"

Bucky chuckled along with Ella, knowing that she was right. She knew him as well as she knew her own brother. He was surprised that he didn't spend more time with her, considering that he lived in their apartment more than half the time. He had very little memories of being with her, all he could remember was Ella going off on her own whenever he was around with her brother.

"Why don't you ever hang out with me or Steve?" he asked.

Ella's face fell into one of disbelief. "Are you pulling my leg?"

Bucky tilted his head. "I don't understand…"

Ella laughed bitterly and crossed her arms over her chest. "When I was younger, that's all I wanted to do! But, I was always shunned for being a girl and having… what was the word? Oh, _cooties._ "

He couldn't help but laugh at her annoyed expression. Even when she was angry, it looked like she couldn't harm a fly. "Did we really do that?"

"All the damn time!"

Bucky shook his head as he snickered under his breath. Ella wanted to be angry, but found it hard to keep the frown on her face. She laughed lightly along with Bucky, shaking her head.

"You really don't remember?"

Bucky shrugged apologetically, pressing his lips together in a tight line. "How about this. I'll make it up to you. From now on, you're always invited to tag along with me and Steve where ever we go. Deal?" he held out his hand.

Ella wouldn't deny that this is what she wanted for a long time, to be included in her brothers and Bucky's adventures. It was like dangling a piece of meat in front of a starving dog. Ella's blue eyes looked at his hand for a heart beat longer before slowly taking it into her own and shaking it. "Deal."

Ella and Bucky stood in the corner and continued speaking for a while. First about simple things like school and work. Bucky had recently received a job helping fix up cars in a shop, but Ella had only helped around the house. Of course she wanted a job of her own or some way to provide, but her mother told her that when she was married, it was her husband's job to provide, that all she had to know how to do was cook and mind the house. Soon, the topic changed.

"You can't want to work in a shop for the rest your life," Ella said. "What do you want to do when you're older?"

Bucky thought about this for a moment, looking at the ceiling for an answer. "Something… important." He started slowly. "Something good. I want to be remembered, not just another faceless civilian." He paused, reflecting on his own answer. "What about you Ella? What do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment, wringing her hands and looking down at her feet. "Well, my mother wants me to get married to a respectable man and raise a family."

"That's what your mother wants you to do," Bucky said. "I asked what _you_ want to do."

Her clear eyes lifted up to his. Her mother had never asked her this, nor had her brother so she hadn't really thought about it. She pondered this question for a few moments longer. "I don't know." She concluded lamely.

Bucky placed a hand on Ella's shoulder, giving her a hopeful smile. "Don't worry about it. You'll know eventually."

She nodded. "Thanks Bucky."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around Ella from behind, catching her by surprise as she was briefly lifted from the ground.

"If it isn't Ella Rogers!" the boy who picked her up crooned. "The prettiest girl in Brooklyn,"

Bucky recognized the boy. His name was Timothy Hawkins. He was their age, tall and skinny with perfectly done light brown hair. He had seen him around Ella before, talking on the staircase of their building. He didn't know if they were together, but by the way Timothy had his arms around her, Bucky would guess they were.

"Timmy," Ella said through laughs. "How are you?"

"Better now that I got to see you," he said cheekily before turning to Bucky. "How are ya, Barnes?"

"Doing great, Tim." he didn't have much else to say.

Timothy turned back to Ella. "So, are we still going to the movies next week?"

"'Course," Ella told him.

Timothy beamed, flashing bright white teeth. "Great. See you then."

They boy went his own way, a few feet a way to talk to another of his friends, Will.

"So," Bucky began. "Didn't know you and Timothy were together."

Ella pursed her lips slightly. "Not really. I don't think he actually likes me that much."

Bucky raised a brow. "It sure looked like he did."

"He likes someone else," she stated with surety. She glanced over her shoulder, Bucky's gaze following her own to where Timothy was speaking with Will.

Bucky blinked once, trying to process what he was seeing. He looked back to Ella, who was staring at him expectantly, with a raised brow.

"You're saying that Tim likes Will?" Bucky couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice.

Ella nodded. "I mean, look at them. How they're standing, how they're looking at one another. I mean, they've hardly broken eye contact."

Bucky looked at them, then compared the pair to another pair of friends speaking. Ella was right, there was a definite difference between them. Bucky could see it in their eyes, he had seen girls look at him with the same emotions.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

Ella shrugged. "A little bit after I met him. I went on a double date with the pair on them and they talked to each other more than their dates."

"So why do you still go out with him?" Bucky questioned, genuinely curious.

"I don't think he's ready to... to announce who he likes quite yet," she said. "And I don't mind. He's quite nice. It's no trouble," she paused for a beat before looking up with wide eyes. "You won't go around talking about this, will you? I don't want any bad rumors starting,"

Bucky drew an X over his heart. "Not a word."

Ella beam, dimple flashing on her cheek.

"You're very observant, you know that?"

"I've come to realize it,"

…

Bucky and Ella stayed a few more hours, talking and socializing with their friends. They were having a good time, but soon began to tire of the busy atmosphere, quietly slipping out together before anyone really noticed.

They were the only people in the streets at this time; the pavement was wet from rain that had fallen earlier that day. Ella and Bucky ran through the streets like they were children again, not afraid that people would look upon them and judge. Ella knew she wasn't acting lady like, and she didn't care. Judging by Bucky's face, neither did he.

They spoke casually as they walked the abandoned streets, their voices the only noise in the silent night.

"This is your stop," Ella said as they past Bucky's apartment building.

"Let me walk you home,"

"You don't need to do that," Ella said. "I know my way back."

"You're right, I don't need to, I want to." Bucky stated. "Plus, I want to check up on Steve."

Ella raised a brow. "So, what you're saying is, you just need an excuse to see my brother?" she threw her head back in laughter.

Bucky nudged her shoulder with his own, staying by her side as they made their way back towards her apartment. It didn't take long for them to get there; they knew the way like the back of their hands. Ella's mother left the door unlocked as usual. She stepped through the door, Bucky trailing behind her, peeking into the living room.

Ella smiled at her mother who was sitting in the living room, flipping through a cookbook. "Hey Ma."

Bucky waved as he stepped into their home. "Hello Ms. Rogers."

She looked up from the page. "Hello dear." She addressed her daughter first and then looked towards the boy. "Bucky, I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

He shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood. Thought I would stop by."

"How's Steve?" Ella asked, taking off her coat and tossing it on the back of a chair.

Ms. Rogers shrugged. "He's been better. He's probably sleeping right now."

"Did he eat anything?"

"Bit of bread, not much else."

Ella looked at Bucky and made a unanimous decision to head to Steve's room. She breezed past her mother and opened the door to their room slowly, peeking inside before entering. The light was on and Steve had a history book in his lap. He gave a small smile as his eyes landed on his sister.

"Hey sis." He said. "How was the party?"

Ella shrugged and made a face. "It was okay. It would have been better if you were there. But I did bring someone home."

Steve's eyes looked past his sister towards the door as Bucky walked in.

"Hey punk," he greeted, standing beside Ella by Steve's bed.

"Hey jerk."

Ella smirked at the pair as they exchanged words only true friends would. Playful banter that had been going on since she could remember. It was fun to listen to.

"You left me on my own there, pal." Bucky said with a disapproving shake of his head. "I had to settle for your sister."

"Sorry 'bout that Bucky. She's a handful."

Ella narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You know Steve, if you weren't sick, I would probably have to beat your butt."

Bucky laughed and looked back and forth from the Rogers siblings. "Now, that's a fight I would want to see."

Ella dug her elbow in his ribs and sat down on the edge of Steve's bed, Bucky lowering himself next to her. The three kids from Brooklyn talked long into the night. Ella finally got what she wanted; to be an equal to her brother.

From then on, they were inseparable.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**. **I like writing these parts before the war because it shows them all as regular kids, not soldiers. Tell me what you think!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A year flew by in a blur.

Ella couldn't remember a time in her life where she had more fun. Running wild through the streets without worry about what her mother would say. She didn't have to worry about being proper or lady like. All she worried about was what the next adventure would bring. Ella grew away from her old social circles, preferring to spend as much time with her brother and Bucky as possible.

It was a lazy summer day. The three friends sat on the steps outside the Rogers apartment. They had decided to treat themselves by going to the corner stop and each purchasing a bottle of Coca-Cola. Ella sipped the sweet drink slowly, savoring the treat. It wasn't every day that they got soda and Ella wanted to make it last. It was by far her favorite drink and would have it with every meal if she could. She sighed in content, tilting her head towards the sun and enjoying its warm rays. A few fat clouds floated across the light blue sky.

"What are we going to do today?" Ella asked. "We can't just sit here drinking soda all day."

Bucky pursed his lips in thought, dark brows furrowed. He racked his mind, trying to think of something fun they could all do. He looked over his shoulder at Ella, a smirk on his pink lips.

Ella raised a brow, wondering what was going on in that head of his. She watched as his eyes left hers and looked towards her brother. Sometimes, Ella believed that they could speak to each other through their minds. She wondered what it was like to have that kind of connection.

"What?" she said, looking back and forth from Steve to Bucky. "You gonna tell me what you guys are thinking?"

Bucky's blue eyes snapped back to her. "You don't have to worry about anything," He said. "Go put on something nice. We'll handle everything else."

"Come on, Bucky-"

He held up a hand, silencing the girl. Ella narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Bucky nodded towards the apartment, shooing her away with a hand gesture.

"Give us an hour." He said, popping out of his seat with Steve on his tail. They wasted no time getting their butts out of there, leaving Ella on her own.

She huffed to herself, watching her brother's skinny figure and Bucky's broad one hurry down the street. Ella waited until they disappeared from her sight before standing and slowly stepping up the stairs, wondering what the two boys had planned. She smiled politely at a few other folks who lived in the building.

"Hey Ella," a voice to her right called.

She turned towards the source, seeing a familiar, but not quite welcome, face. Framed by a mass of red hair was John Williams, a boy she had known almost as long as Bucky. He had lived in her apartment building since she could remember. For the first many years of her life, Ella never really spoke to him. But when her popularity grew, she found herself hanging around the boy more. He was from a well to do family and was an only child. He had a dusting of freckles on his cheeks and across his nose that Ella thought looked like mud splatters.

"Hello John." She replied in a nice enough tone. She thought it was just going to be a greeting until the boy stood and stepped in front of her.

He was a tall, lanky boy. He was thin, but not as thin as Steve and he still managed to block her path. "Me and my friends are taking some girls out dancing tonight. You got any plans?"

"Yes, in fact. I do."

John looked confused at being shot down. Usually, girls would be jumping for a boy like him to take them out somewhere nice. He wasn't ugly by any standards. Well, not physically at least but he was a _massive_ bully. Ella had witnessed his spite in person, watching in horror as he verbally abused a young boy that reminded her of Steve. Now, he had never actually done anything to her brother. Ella guessed it was because he was sweet on her, or rather because he saw her as a challenge. She would put her money on the latter. He had shown interest in her for a while but Ella had never given him the time of day. She had no respect for a boy like him.

"With you brother and his friend?" John asked, his tone becoming venomous.

"Yes with them. And I need to get ready." Ella tried to breeze past him, only to have the boy stop her yet again.

"Why waste your night with them? I can show you a better time." John said.

Ella pursed her lips tightly. "I'm not wasting my night. I will be having a nice time, thank you very much." she squeezed past the boy intent on getting to her room as quickly as possible.

"You know," John said from behind her, still not pleased. "You could be so much more than your brother will ever amount to. He pulls you down. You could go places!"

Ella stopped dead in her tracks, jaw clenched. She turned around slowly, taking long, deliberate steps towards John. She stopped less than a foot in front of the boy. "Is that so?" she asked softly looking down at her shoes.

A smirk appeared on John's lips, thinking that he had won her over. That was, until her blue eyes snapped up to his, a storm brewing in the irises. He wasn't ready for what happened next. A sharp smack echoed through the hallway as Ella's hand passed over his cheek. The boy cried out, bending over and clutching his face in pain. It would leave a mark that's for sure.

Ella gritted her teeth as she looked at John as he pushed air through his teeth. She waited until his eyes looked up at her before speaking, leaning close to his face.

"If you _ever_ speak about my brother like that again, I won't be as kind." She hissed. Ella took a step back, looking at him his disgust. "He is a better man than you will ever become."

…

Ella was enraged. She threw open the doors to her apartment and stormed past her mother who was in the kitchen before making it into the sanctuary of her room. Ella took a deep, calming breath. She hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for this. She assumed that John would be hesitant to explain that the wound on his face had come from a short, 16 year old girl in a skirt.

Ella peeked in the mirror, examining her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was in disarray. She sighed and grabbed a brush and got down to the tedious work of re-curling her hair. Ella hoped it would go out of style pretty soon; it took up more time than it was worth.

The girl was still fuming by the time Steve and Bucky waltzed into the room, both carrying on the conversation that they had been having before. Bucky stopped abruptly when he noticed Ella fixing her hair with tight shoulders and a clenched jaw. He knew it took a lot to get he worked up like that. He had tried and failed many times when he was younger.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Ella hummed, his words taking her out of her thoughts. Her lips were pressed so tightly together that they turned white.

"Who ruffled your feathers?" Steve asked in a typical, brotherly fashion.

Ella exhaled sharply and put her hands on her his. "John Williams, that's who."

Bucky knew enough about John to know anything that came from him was no good. He was mean and had an ego bigger than the moon. "What did he do?"

"Asked me dancing, got angry when I said I already had plans. I really didn't appreciate his tone." It wasn't the whole truth, but I also wasn't a lie. She didn't want to tell them what he said about Steve, not wanting him to get hurt. Her brother was her hero, no matter what anybody said. She wanted to protect him if she could.

Bucky raised a brow. He could tell she was withholding something, but he knew now wasn't the time to pry. There was a good reason for her not to tell him something. "You would rather go with us than go dancing?"

Bucky didn't think much of himself. He wasn't rich or respectable or anything like that. Ella had told him about what her mother expected her to do to marry a good man which made him think, how was he to be a good husband with who he was now? A poor boy from Brooklyn? What girl is going to want to start a life with him?

Ella looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course. You guys are my best friends!" she placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "James Barnes and Steven Rogers."

Both of the boys groaned at their full names while Ella grinned, knowing how they hated it. She laughed over their groans as she looked into the mirror one last time, making she was satisfied with how her hair looked. Ella nodded in approval at her own reflection before turning back to the boys. "So, where are we going?"

Bucky fished through his pockets and produced three slips of paper. Tickets to something. The dark haired boy smiled broadly as he announced their destination. "We're going to Coney Island."

…

They didn't reach the Island until sunset. The board walk was filling up with people; families, couples and everything in between. The sun was beginning to set into the horizon, turning the sky pinks and purples.

The trio walked down the beach. Ella had her shoes in her hand, liking the feeling of water lapping over her feet and sand between her toes. The two boys were rattling on about a topic that absolutely bored Ella, as usual. She watched the people around her peacefully. She watched a couple with a little girl play in the waves, smiling and laughing. They didn't look particularly rich, but they did look happy. Ella didn't understand her mother at times. Why would she rather have her marry someone of high status instead of someone who made her happy? All she knew was that she wanted what that family had.

As the sky darkened, the lights of the fair turned on. Yellows, reds, pinks, and blues lit up the night. The Ferris wheel spun slowly, laughing in the air. Ella had slipped her shoes back on, smiling as Bucky showed the tickets to the vendor outside, allowing them entrance into fair.

"Gee," Ella said as she stood in between her two boys. "You guys sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Anything for my little sister," Steve said, with some sarcasm considering she was a bit taller than him.

The first hour, they didn't do much. They walked around, laughed and joked and rode the Ferris wheel. That was, until Bucky laid eyes on the Cyclone, a wild grin appearing on his face. He turned to his companions.

"We're going on that."

Steve was quick to agree, but Ella put her foot down firmly, shaking her head stubbornly.

"What?" Steve said, punching her arm softly. "You scared?"

She made a face, her nose crinkling at the sound of people shouting on the coaster was it dropped. "No, I wouldn't say scared. I'm not a huge fan of those twists. I'll stay here."

Bucky raised a brow. "Are you sure? Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Yes!" she shooed off the two boys with her hands. "Go! Have fun!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Next thing she knew, they were off. Ella didn't mind waiting alone, sitting down on an empty bench and enjoying the beautiful night. Music played from radios all around, slow tunes perfect for a night like this. Ella found herself swinging to the tune, singing along to lyrics. _  
_

Ella always loved the voice. It was slow, sweet, and sad all at the same time with the purity of water. She hummed the notes lightly, looking up at the silver moon that shone down on them tonight. Ella couldn't think of anything she would rather be doing.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later when Ella spotted Bucky walking towards her. She stood and furrowed her brows, looking for her brother.

"Where's Steve?"

Bucky made a face, looking down at his shoes before continuing. "He, uh, got a bit sick on the ride." He looked embarrassed. "Steve's in the bathroom cleaning up a bit."

Ella rubbed a hand down her face but couldn't help the laugh that bubbled through her lips. She sighed heavily and looked up at Bucky. "I should have known he couldn't handle it."

Bucky laughed along with her for a moment before becoming serious, taking a step closer and looking Ella in the eye. "What happened today with John? The full story this time!"

The girl was surprised by the sudden direction this conversation had turned. Ella sighed softly. She should have known Bucky would see right through her. Steve, however, was oblivious. She could disappear and he wouldn't notice for a week.

Ella picked at her nails as she spoke. "Well, what I said was all true, but after I turned him down, he started talking about Steve, saying he would never amount to anything…" thinking about the exchange still made her blood boil.

It seemed to have the same effect on Bucky. "Do you need me to do something about it?"

Ella's face flushed a deep red. She hoped that he couldn't see it in the dark. "I-I already took care of that."

Bucky raised a brow, curiosity peaked. "What did you do?"

She hesitated before looking back up at the boy, looking guilty. "I slapped him. Hard."

Ella didn't know what she expected his reaction to be. To reprimand or scold her for her actions, tell her it was not a ladies place to pick fights or something along the lines of what her mother would tell her if she had found out. But, she was pleasantly surprised when he started laughing out loud.

"Did it hurt him?"

"I think so!" Ella said. "He used some strong language."

There was a twinkle in Bucky's eyes. "Maybe his cheek will match his hair now."

Ella hid her face in her hands, feeling slightly embarrassed that she was admitting to doing this. Even she knew it was uncharacteristic of her to do such a thing. "Are you going to tell my Ma?" she asked, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Bucky shook his head. "No way. We can keep it between us, deal?"

"Deal."

It was just then when a small, excitable man with a camera that may have weighed more than he did appeared in front of the pair. He seemed to be jumping from back and forth, looking at the young friends with a smile too wide for his thin face.

"Do you mind if I take a picture for the paper?" he asked, holding up the camera. "This is the perfect time!"

Ella looked up to Bucky, waiting for him to make the decision for the both of them. He thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure. Why not?"

This seemed to be the answer the camera man was looking for. He held up the contraption to his face. "Put your arms around her!" he said to Bucky. "Act like you like each other!"

"You heard the man." Bucky said, putting an arm around her waist and drawing Ella close. "Act like you like me!"

The girl laughed and rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his middle, her cheek pressed up against his coat as she smiled for the picture. Ella could hear his heart beat in her ear, could smell the soap he must have used earlier that day. There were butterflies in her stomach, something that she had never felt before. She shooed them away, smiling as the flash went off brightly.

Bucky and Ella detangled themselves from each other as the photographer thanked them, telling the pair to look for their picture in the paper this week. Steve came out of the bathroom not long after that, looking a bit paler than Ella remembered. They decided it was high time to get back home.

As they walked down the street to her apartment, Ella looked at Bucky again, really examining his face. There was no roundness to it anymore, it was all sharp angles. His dark hair contrasted nicely with his light skin.

Ella bit the inside of her cheek, trying to distract her thought. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, but she could try not to dwell on it. He spent every day with her and Steve, practically family. She couldn't think of Bucky like that.

But, sometimes it was nice to pretend.

 **Authors note:  
Thanks to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I love getting the notifications.**

 **This is all basically still back story. The real story doesn't start until later, so bear with me. I just wanted to show that they were all regular kids at one point in their lives. I think it's important to keep in mind.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed by slowly. It was a hot summer, making everyone slug like and lethargic. If you moved too fast, you would melt into a puddle in the street. Ella thought everything was going so slow, and that bored her. She longed for a fast paced life, not this dull routine. There wasn't much she could do anyways, so she resorted to helping her mother cook dinner. Ella cranked up the radio as loud as it could manage, swaying and spinning as the Andrews Sisters harmonized perfectly, as usual. _  
_

Ella sang and spun around the kitchen as she worked, dumping potatoes into the boiling pot and peeling carrots.

Ms. Rogers watched her daughter with a bemused expression as she danced around the kitchen, like a show girl. Now, even though she was her mother, the older woman had no problem admitting her daughter had a nice voice. It didn't compare to her name sake, Ella Fitzgerald, but it was pleasant enough to listen to if the radio decided not to work.

"What has gotten into you?" Ms. Rogers asked with a laugh.

Ella stopped her twirling, looking at her mother with a wide grin. "Well, it's more fun when you sing while you work, Ma." She explained, putting down the vegetables she had in her hands before and reaching out for her mother's hands. "Come on! You gotta try."

Ms. Rogers tried to resist it at first, but Ella was determined and pulled her out of her chair. She started singing again, swinging her arms and twirling her mother around like a ballerina. Ms. Rogers felt a little stiff at first, not being able to remember the last time she danced. However, she soon grew looser and starting spinning like a girl again, giggling and singing along to the radio along with her daughter. The cooking was forgotten for a while, enjoying the small party.

That's how Steve and Bucky found the girls, dancing barefoot in the kitchen, skirts bunched in their hands, laughing and smiling. It took Steve back a moment. He couldn't remember the last time his mother had looked so carefree. Both his mothers and Ella's hair were a mess, sticking out in hundreds of different directions, their cheeks flushed and pink.

It took Ella a few moments to notice that the boys had come back and were staring at her and her mother with amusement. Her dancing slowed as well as her mother's as they all locked eyes, waiting to see who would crack first.

"Enjoy the show?" Ella asked, catching her breath.

"I did, as a matter of fact." Bucky answered for the both of them. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to, but I can see you were understandably occupied."

Ella pressed her lips together and looked up to her mother with wide, pleading eyes. "May I be excused from cooking please?"

Ms. Rogers hesitated for a moment, eyes flickering to the boys standing in the living room. She sighed deeply, looking at her daughter sternly. "You do know I won't be around forever. You're going to have to learn to cook!"

Ella planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek. "And I will learn tomorrow!" she smiled, sashaying towards the boys and leading them to their room.

Ms. Rogers pursed her lips as she sat down, peeling potatoes with a dull knife. Ella was growing up so fast, becoming a lady right before her eyes. She knew that Ella was nearing the age that she would have to start searching for a respectable man and not hanging around Steve and Bucky. It didn't escape her notice that the dark haired boy spent almost as much time with her daughter as he did with her son. Ella was nearly seventeen and growing into her beauty. Ms. Rogers noticed how his gaze lingered on her face sometimes, but looked away when Ella turned her attention towards him. Now, the older woman loved Bucky like a son, but he was not the kind of man she wished for her daughter to marry.

Ella was unaware of her mother's feeling towards Bucky and was enjoying her time with the two boys. There was a rapid fire debate about what they were going to do that night, each of them shooting ideas back and forth like gun fire.

"I would suggest dancing," Bucky said, raising a brow at the girl lounging on her bed. "But it seems like Ella did plenty of that today."

She made a face. "There's no such thing as too much dancing," the girl looked down at her nails, picking at the corners. "In fact, I've never actually been dancing…" Ella murmured it mostly to herself, but it was still clearly heard by the others in the room.

"You've never been dancing?" Steve said, looking at his sister in disbelief.

"You haven't either!" she shot back, not missing a beat.

"But all the boys on the street talked about asking you," her brother said. Steve had heard what they said and tried his hardest to ignore it. It wasn't ever pleasing to hear people talk about your sister in a way like that.

Ella leaned her hair on the head board, looking at the ceiling as she spoke. "Of course, I've been _asked_ , but," she made a face. "They never really suited my fancy."

They sat in silence for a few moments, letting this new found information settle into the crevices of their brains. Bucky was the one to break the silence, standing up and rubbing his hands together.

"Well, that does it. We're going dancing."

Ella face lit up. It had been something she wanted to do for a while, but it had never seemed like the right time until now. "Really?"

Bucky nodded, the gears in his head turning. "You know the Cotton Club down in Harlem?"

"Of course." It was a popular spot for anyone really; young or old, people flocked there.

"I hear Cab Calloway is performing tonight."

"No way!" Ella cried, hardly believing her ears. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, leaning in closer as he talked. "Tonight?"

Bucky nodded vigorously. He turned towards Steve, who hadn't said anything in a few moments. "Who do you wanna bring with you?"

The blond boy shrugged a scrawny shoulder. "I don't really want to go."

The girl's brows furrowed with worry. Ella stood and walked towards her brother, a brow inching its way up to her hairline. "What do you mean? Why not?" she paused, looking at her brother with sad eyes. She didn't think about him. Going to a club like that would probably make him uncomfortable. "I could get Linda to tag along?" she tried.

Steve almost laughed. That was a lame attempt at being helpful. "I think I'll hold off dancing."

Ella looked towards Bucky, pursing her lips tightly. "Alright, we'll find something better to do-"

Steve held up a hand, raising a brow. "Nice try, sis. I know how bad you want to go dancing. If Bucky wants to take you, don't worry about me."

"Steve-" Ella began.

"Ella," the boy said sternly. "Who is the older sibling?"

"Well, you but that doesn't-"

"You're going, that's final."

Ella ground her teeth. For a small boy, he was a stubborn as a mule. She didn't want to leave her brother behind, never did. However, the offer of going dancing with someone who didn't make her skin crawl was a very tempting offer. She looked towards Bucky, his facial expression clearly saying that he was going to leave this up to her.

Ella sighed once more. "Steve, are you _absolutely_ positive-"

"Go have fun Ella."

It still didn't sit right with Ella that Steve had to sit home while she and his best friend were off having a good time. She debated internally for a few more minute, jutting out her jaw as she thought. In the end, she gave in to her brother's decision.

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

She smiled warmly at her brother. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to get ready, aren't I?"

…

Ella had until seven to get ready. The first problem she encountered was that she had nothing to wear to go dancing and no money to buy anything new. She resorted to digging through her mother's closet, hoping to find something remotely appropriate for the occasion. She was lucky. Stuffed in the very back or the closet was a dress probably from when Ms. Rogers was Ella's age. The girl ruffled the dust off of it and hurried back to her room to get ready.

"Steve, can you button this up for me?" Ella asked, lifting her freshly curled hair out of the way.

Her brother stood from the bed and put the buttons into place down Ella's back. The bodice was snug around her upper body. He couldn't recall seeing her in this before.

"New dress?" he asked when he was done.

Ella shook her hair into place and turned towards her brother. "Old dress," she corrected. "It was moms. I found it in her closet today."

"And the shoes?"

Ella pointed her toes, smiling at the pair of dancing shoes. They were white and black, mimicking saddle shoes with black satin laces and a two inch heel. "You like them? Linda gave them to me a while back when she outgrew them." It was nice to have generous friends.

Steve took in his sister's appearance. The dress was a deep red with a black collar, buttons, belt, and trimmings. It looked nice enough. "Looks fine." He said. That was the closest to a compliment she would get from him. Typical older brother.

Ella punched his arm lightly and messed his hair. "I got to be going, but I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"I'll manage a few hours without coming down with the plague," Steve said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now get out of my room."

Ella said goodbye a few last times before scurrying out the room. She was halfway across the living room when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ella froze in place and turned around slowly towards her mother. She was confused; her mother had never questioned where she was going before. What made tonight any different?

Ms. Rogers narrowed her eyes at Ella clothing. "Is that my dress?"

The girl nodded and spun once, giving her mother a good look. "Do you think it looks good? I hope you don't mind, I didn't have anything else to wear to go dancing."

"You're going dancing?" the older woman asked. "With who?"

"Bucky." Ella answered as though it was obvious. Who else would she be going with? John Williams? Ella laughed at the very idea. "And I need to be going or I'm gonna be late." She started going towards the door again.

"What about Steve?"

Ella sighed heavily and turned back towards her mother. "He didn't want to come. Trust me; I tried to convince him otherwise."

"So it's just you and James?"

Ella made a face. _James?_ When did her mother use his given name? It sounded so… _wrong._ Too formal for Ella's tastes. "Yes…" she said slowly.

"It's a date then? You're going with him on a date?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "No Ma. It's Bucky. It's definitely not like that at all, okay? No need to worry… but I do have to go!" Ella didn't wait for her mother to stop her again this time. She high-tailed it out of the apartment and into the night, taking a deep breath of air to calm her frazzled nerves.

 _What on earth was that about?_ Ella thought to herself as she stepped down the stairs, still being careful as to not lose her footing. She found she liked the sound of the heels hitting the metals stairs. She decided to wear heels more often.

Ella stood outside her building on her own for a few moments, waiting for Bucky. She noticed clouds beginning to form over head and cover the darkening sky. She hoped it wouldn't rain on them before they got to the destination.

Ella heard the sound of tires on cement as a taxi pulled up beside her. Her brows furrowed as she stared intently at the windows, trying to see who was inside. Her question was quickly answered when the backseat door flew open, a smiling Bucky looking up at her.

"A taxi?" Ella said. They had never taken any form of transportation before, always walking where ever they had to go. She slipped in beside the dark haired boy, raising a brow.

Bucky shrugged. "It's a long walk to Harlem and I don't want you to get tired before we even get there." He paused, looking at her dress. "That color suits you."

Ella smirked to herself, feeling her face heat up. If only he could see that she had just become the color of her dress.

She was thankful it was dark.

…

The drive didn't take too long and before Ella knew it, the driver stopped outside the Cotton Club. She and Bucky climbed out of the car, the boy handing a few coins to the man and thanking him profusely. He strode up to Ella, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Why, James." She laughed, placing a soft hand on his forearm. "You are quite the gentleman tonight."

He nudged her shoulder with his own. "You know that isn't my name to you."

Ella pouted her lips in thought. "Then what is it? Jerk? Stupid?"

Bucky chuckled at the playful banter. She hung around Steve too much for her own good. She was picking up his habits. "Sounds about right."

He led Ella inside alongside a steady stream of others. Young, old, white, colored… everyone went to the Cotton Club. The band was in full swing, the sounds of laughing and cheers clearly audible even before they were in the main part of the club. Bucky watched as Ella's face lit up when she laid eyes on all of the dancing. It made Linda's party look like a dull meeting.

There were people of every shape, size and color, dancing to the swing of the music. On the stage, microphone close to his lips was _the_ Cab Calloway. He danced as he sang; swing his hips around to the beat of the drums and running his fingers through his gelled hair. In the center of the dance floor was a colored couple, swing dancing the night away, doing moves that Ella would never be able to accomplish. The man was flipping her over his shoulders, his feet moving at one hundred miles an hour. It was captivating to watch.

"What do you think?" Bucky asked, sweeping a hand around to their surroundings.

Ella was at a loss for words. She had never seen anything quite like the Cotton Club in all her life. "Its… amazing!" her blue eyes wandered to the colored couple again. "But I don't think I'll be able to do anything like that!"

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I won't either, do worry. I'm probably pretty bad at dancing."

"You've had more experience than me, don't worry." Ella expected him to respond, but he was silent. She turned to him with wide eyes. "Wait… you _have_ been dancing before, right?"

Bucky rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "Nope. We have about the same about of knowledge on dancing."

This was new to Ella. She had always known that Bucky was popular with the ladies. She had expected him to take a few girls dancing by now, but it looks like she was wrong.

A smirk played on her lips as she looked at the dark haired boy. "Well, I guess we are just gonna have to teach each other." She took his hand into her own and led Bucky into the crowd.

Neither of them were particularly good dancers, but they managed to get through the night without hurting themselves. Ella had a great time dancing. She had laughed alongside Bucky all night as they struggled to keep up with the more experienced dancers but they didn't judge the young couple. Even though Ella grew weary after a few hours, her heart wanted to dance all night.

Eventually, they had to leave the club. Both of their feet hurt and they looked forward to the ride back to Ella's apartment. They climbed in the back of the taxi, taking a few moments to catch their breaths before looking at each other with matching grins.

"That was the most fun I remember having in a long time," Ella said, the first to speak.

"You need to hang around me more, doll." Bucky said with an easy grin. "We can go dancing all the time."

"What an offer," she breathed, looking out the window as more clouds gathered overhead. She could feel a storm in the air.

The rest of the drive didn't take too long. The pair spoke about the club, who they saw there, how good Cab Calloway was, and about the extraordinary dancers who showed up there. Before they knew it, the taxi driver pulled up on Ella's street. Bucky paid him again, getting out of the car first, holding out his hand to help Ella out. She took it and was surprised as he intertwined his fingers with her own slowly, as if asking for permission. Ella didn't withdraw her hand, biting the inside of her lip to stop from smiling like an idiot.

They stood still as the taxi drove away, waiting until it was out of sight before looking at each other again. Together, they sat down on the rusting, metal stairs to the building, shoulders pressed up against one another's.

"I had a great time," Ella said. "Thank you for taking me,"

"Thanks for coming with me," he said, glancing at the girl. She looked quite lovely, cheeks still pink from dancing, light eyes locked on him. Bucky reached out and intertwined his fingers with her own without fully realizing what he was doing.

Ella glanced down at their hands in surprise, not expecting this move from him. They were incredibly close, eyes locked intently on one another. Bucky's eyes flickered down to her lips for a heartbeat, but it was enough to tell Ella all she needed to know.

"Is it weird I want to kiss you right now?" Bucky whispered, close enough that Ella could feel his breath ghost across her face.

"Not the strangest," Ella said softly, heart hammering.

"I mean, I've known you almost all my life," Bucky said, drifting steadily closer. "and you're Steve's sister..."

"So?"

That one, short word let Bucky know that his desire wasn't one sided, which sent a rush of adrenaline through his body. He let out a breathy chuckle, hand inching up and snaking around the back on her head and finally closing the distance between them.

The moment their lips touched, Ella's body exploded with feeling. This wasn't something she knew she wanted, but now that it was happening, she wouldn't want to give it up. She placed her hands on his shoulder as their lips moved in synchrony. It was sweet and perfect and Ella was positive she had never experienced anything better than this exact moment.

They were only together for a few seconds before Ella felt the first drop of rain on the tip of her nose. They separated, the girl looking towards the sky as rain fell more rapidly and with larger drops until it was pouring. She cried out and hurried towards the shelter of the building, Bucky in tow.

Her dress sopped up a lot of water and clung to her uncomfortably, her shoes making a distinctive _squish_ with every step she took. The rain poured down upon the streets, hitting the roof loudly. Ella's face was a light shade of pink as she looked back to Bucky, water dripping from the ends of her hair.

"Come on," she said, tugging him with her. "Let's go see what Steve's up to."

 **Authors note:**

 **Was that like a cheesy movie or WHAT. This was so hard to write. Tell me how I did.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The couple paused outside the door to Ella's apartment. She looked to Bucky with wide eyes and raised brows.

"What are we going to tell Steve?"

Bucky pondered this question for a few moments, jutting out his jaw in thought. "We don't tell him anything." He decided. He was worried that if Steve found out about the kiss they shared, their relationship would become strained. In fact, Bucky wasn't even sure what his relationship with Ella was at the moment. He was slightly frightened to initiate anything. If it went wrong, he would see her almost daily. It was better just to not say anything until they spoke in depth about their feelings towards each other.

Ella gave a firm nod of response and slowly letting go of Bucky's hand and going through the door quietly. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her mother was in bed already. They had not parted on particularly good terms.

Ella sighed as she noted that the leak in the roof above the kitchen had come back. "I thought I already fixed that!" she grumbled, grabbing a pot from a cupboard and placing it under the dripping water.

"How did you fix a leak?" Bucky asked.

"Chewing gum."

He tried not to roll his eyes at her answer, but he couldn't keep the corners of his lips from twitching upwards in amusement. "You sure are something."

Ella laughed quietly as she made her way back to her room, tossing a playful smile over her shoulder. She opened the door slowly, peeking her head in to see if Steve was awake or asleep.

She found him sitting up on his bed, the small light in-between their beds switched on and his sketch pad in his lap. He had just discovered that he enjoyed drawing and began taking classes in school alongside of Bucky, who just went to hang out with Steve.

"Hey," she said slipping fully inside the room. "You come down with the plague?"

Steve laughed sarcastically. "No, but you might if you don't change out of your soaked clothes." he looked up as Bucky walked into the room. "You too, Buck."

Ella shook her head lightly as she dug through her drawers, finding a thick night dress to keep her warm. Bucky headed over to his designated drawer, which had been around for as long as Ella had known. It was necessary for unexpected stays overnight, which happened more than expected ones.

She slipped into the washroom to get changed and ready herself for bed, brushing her golden hair slowly and humming a song that Cab Calloway had been singing earlier that night. She briefly wondered if he was still there, singing for the dancers at the club.

Ella came out of the washroom a few moments later, seeing Bucky sitting on the end of Steve's bed as they spoke.

"I heard there was going to be a meteor shower tonight," said her brother.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Bucky concurred, nodding his head.

Ella, who didn't like science like they did not hear anything on the topic and wouldn't have known if it were happening right outside her window. However, her brother looked pretty sad about it.

"I guess we won't be able to see it with all this rain." Steve mumbled glumly, looking towards the window where water dripped down the panes, leaving behind a trail of droplets.

Ella pursed her lips tightly. She wanted her brother to have a good time tonight like she did. She cursed Mother Nature mentally, shaking her head in annoyance. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Ella breezed towards the kitchen, fishing as quietly as she could through the pots and the pans looking for the colander that her mother used to clean the vegetables. She eventually found the holed pot and stuck it under her arms. Ella moved towards a drawer to her left and dug through it blindly until her fingers tightened around a flashlight. It was supposed to be for emergencies only, but she figured tonight could be an exception to the rule.

Ella went back into their room and placed the items of the wardrobe, getting to work on the rest of her plan. The boys looked at her in confusion as she stripped her bed of sheets, using small thumb tack and pillows to make a tent of some kind. They shared a looked before turning back to the busy girl.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, shutting his notebook and placing it next to him on the bed.

"You'll find out," Ella said, struggling to pin a corner of the sheet up.

Bucky sighed and got up from the bed, coming to her side in a few steps and reaching up to pin the sheet where she couldn't. Ella looked over her shoulder, smiling softly.

"Thanks," she murmured, fighting the blush that threatened to take over her face. She shook her head and turned towards Steve. "Well, you can help too! Remember how you guys used to build pillow forts?"

It didn't take long until the fort was set up completely. It was filled with pillows and warm blankets with just enough room for all three of them to lie down. Ella instructed the boys to go inside while she shut off the lamp and grabbed the colander and flashlight, crawling into the fort alongside her boys.

"Are you going to tell us what you're doing now?" Bucky asked as they sat in the dark.

Ella clicked the flashlight on, illuminating her face for a brief moment before she placed it on the ground and put the colander over it, beams of light going off in every which direction. Ella looked up at the sheets hanging above them with a smile on her face. It had worked as she hoped.

"There." Ella said. "Since you can't see the real stars tonight, I made some." She looked towards Steve waiting for his reaction.

Her brother looked down from the light show above them to his sister, a grateful smile upon his lips. "This is perfect Ella."

The trio sat around and talked for an hour or two before they decided to lie down. Ella was beside Bucky, who was between the Rogers siblings. She felt his fingers lightly brush against hers after a few minutes before slipping his hand around hers.

Ella caught his eye, smirking at him lightly. She glanced above them, seeing their homemade stars shining brightly, her eyes soon growing heavy, her breathing shallow. She drifted off into an easy sleep; her dreams filled with dancing and stars.

…

Ms. Rogers was surprised by how late the kids were sleeping in. She didn't know when Ella and Bucky had come home, but it must have been pretty late judging that they were still sleeping and it was past 10:00 in the morning. The woman sighed and decided it was time to wake her daughter up and finish the conversation they had started before she had left to go dancing.

She went to the door to their room, turning the handle and letting herself in. Ms. Rogers was surprised by what she saw. There were blankets everywhere; both of her children's beds had been stripped of sheets, duvets, and pillows. Her eyes flickered to the tent of blankets in front of her. There were toes sticking out from the edge, which meant they were all probably asleep in there. Ms. Rogers lifted the flap to their fort and peeked inside.

What she saw did not make her happy.

Ella was lying on her side, one hand tucked under her head as a pillow. Lying beside her with an arm draped over her waist and holding her close was Bucky. They were both very much asleep and curled up together like cats.

Ms. Rogers' lips were in a straight line and she tapped her daughter on the shoulder lightly. Ella's eyes cracked open slowly. It took her a few moments to figure out her surroundings. She felt warm, incredibly warm and comfortable and content. There was a weight on her hip, which was an arm that belonged to the one and only Bucky Barnes. Her eyes flickered in front of her, where her mother stood with an un-amused expression on her face. Ella felt like she had been punched in the gut, immediately knowing she was in trouble.

Ms. Rogers curled a finger at her daughter, signaling for her to come out of the fort.

Ella moved slowly, not wanting to wake up Bucky or Steve and make this entire situation even more awkward. She succeeded in removing herself from his embrace and crawling out of the fort, moving outside of their room, her hands held tightly behind her back as her mother shut the door softly.

There was a thick and awkward silence in the air. It was suffocating for Ella. She was just waiting for the verbal lashing that was about to come her way.

"Do you care to explain what that was?" Ms. Rogers asked at length.

Ella shrugged lamely. "Well, it was raining last night so you could see the sky and Steve wanted to see the stars or something so I made them myself."

"That's not what I meant." Her mother said stiffly. "What is it with you and Bucky? I don't believe it when you said it was nothing and neither do you."

Ella pouted her lips and sighed deeply. "Well, he's just… nice. He's different from the other boys around here." She smiled to herself. "I like him."

"You've known him all your life, he practically lives with us, and he's your brother's best friend." Ms. Rogers said. "You must be kidding."

"I don't know what your problem is with him." Ella said. It came out a bit harsher than she intended.

Ms. Rogers rubbed her temples with a sigh. "Listen, honey. It's not that I don't like Bucky, I do. It's just… he's not the man for you. You need someone responsible, someone who can provide for you. Bucky works in a shop, he comes from a poor family, he's got his head in the clouds… I just don't see how he could be a family man."

"Why would my husband need to do all the providing?" Ella asked. "I could get a job. I'm not useless."

"What can you do?" the woman asked, eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen you take up an interest in anything that can provide money and you barely know how to manage a house. You won't be able to survive in your own."

That felt like a sharp slap to the face. Ella took a shaky breath, swallowing the lump in her throat as she tried to appear strong. She couldn't muster up words to defend herself. Her mother was right; she didn't have any special skills that could help her provide for a family. Ella felt like dead weight that needed to be pulled along. Her gaze was blank, unseeing and broken. Reality hit her like a bullet.

Ms. Rogers placed her hands on her hips, staring sternly at her daughter. "Ella, you need to get your head out of the clouds and back on land. You need to learn how to maintain a home and stop running wild with your brother and Bucky. I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"But Ma!" Ella cried, eyes pricking with tears. "You can't do that! He's my friend!"

"I think we both know that you think of him as more." The woman said quietly. Ms. Rogers ground her teeth. She didn't want this entire situation to be so ugly and difficult, but Ella forced her hand. She had to be the bad guy. "My word is final and you will listen to me. I'm your mother. Understood?"

It felt like fire licked at her chest. Ella didn't know if she was angry or sad or something else. She hands closed into fists as a lone tear escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheek. She looked up to her mother, a blue eyes storming. "Yes. Understood." She ground out through clenched teeth.

She brushed past her mother. Ella just needed to get out, go somewhere private, but there were no secluded spots in their tiny apartment. She didn't care that she was still in her night dress. Ella grabbed her coat off of the hanger by the door, shoving her feet into the first shoes she saw and stormed out the door, shutting it with a bang loud enough to probably wake the boys.

Ms. Rogers starred at the spot where her daughter just disappeared. She knew that it was logically the best decision for her daughter, but Ella was clearly not happy.

 _She will get over it._ The woman thought to herself. _She's young. It's only a passing fling._

The door to the kid's bed room opened, a groggy looking Steve and Bucky filing out. Steve tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he rubbed them, looking around the living room.

"What's all the noise about?" he grumbled.

Bucky scanned the room, quickly noting that Ella wasn't in there. He was sure he had just heard her voice, although he couldn't quite make out what she was saying, he was still half asleep. "Where's Ella?"

Ms. Rogers' shoulders were tight, her lips pursed tightly and fingers digging into her hips painfully. She turned towards the two boys, forcing a smile. "She needed some time to go think."

Bucky's eyes narrowed. Think about what? Something didn't sit right with him, but he shrugged it off. He was sure he would see her again that day after she cooled down. It seemed she had just had an argument with her mother. Bucky expected things to return to normal later that day when she came home, that all three of them could go do something.

But he was wrong.

Things were never the same after that fateful morning.

…

Bucky didn't know what was up. Ella hadn't even looked in his direction in a week. Did he do something wrong? Did he upset her? He racked his brain for any possible answer but found none. He attempted to talk to her a few times, but she didn't even meet his gaze. He was hurt.

One day, Bucky was sitting on the couch in the Rogers apartment, playing a game of cards with Steve. He was painfully aware that Ella was only a few feet from them, in her room. He never would have thought she would seclude herself from them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"I got it." Bucky said, tossing his cards on the table and going to the door.

What he saw did not please him.

Standing before the apartment was none other than John Williams. His cocky smirk faded when he saw Bucky's tall form taking up the doorframe. Bucky's demeanor changed, clenching his jaw and leaning his shoulder on the door frame.

"What do you want, Williams?" he sneered, not attempting to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I'm here for Ella." He said, putting a false bravado in his voice in an attempt to intimidate the boy.

"Ella? What are you-?"

He was cut off when a small form brushed past his torso. It was Ella, hair curled and dressed nice. She stopped at John's side, looking down at her feet.

"I'm taking her to the movies." John explained. His confidence was boosted at the confusion written on Bucky's face. He saw how his annoyence turned to something along the lines of jealousy. John seized the moment, tossing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her to his side. He liked watching as he tormented Bucky, and there was nothing he could do about it.

John jerked his head towards the stairwell. "Come on, hot stuff. Let's get out of here."

The pair turned, Ella still not meeting Bucky's eyes as he tried desperately to grab her attention. He needed an explaination, something to explain why she was going out with the biggest bully in the neighborhood. All he got though, was a smirk for John as he put his hand on Ella's lower back and guided her down the stairs.

Bucky stared at the spot at the top of the stairs for a heartbeat longer before closing the door and plopping down on the couch.

"Did I just hear right?" Steve murmured. "Ella's on a date with John Williams? She hates his guts!"

Ms. Rogers stood in the kitchen, brow raised at her sons comment. "He's a nice boy and comes from a good familiy." She explained as she chopped up vegetables. "He's someone I want Ella to be around."

Bucky couldn't believe his ears. Obviously, Ms. Rogers didn't know him like they did. Bucky was fuming as he tried to finish the game, but couldn't manage. He threw down his cards in defeat and slumped over on the coach with a groan.

"Let's do something." He said after a pause. "Lets take a couple of girls out. I know Dolores was making eyes at me yesterday."

Steve nodded. Anything was better than thinking about his sister with John Williams.

The two boys sprung up from their seats and dashed out of the house, eager to get their minds off of Ella's date.

Ella herself wished she could do that as well.

She didn't want this. She didn't want to be within 100 feet of John Williams. She thought she made that perfectly clear when she slapped him across the face. Still, her mother was urging her to hang around his crowd.

"That's the kind of boy that you should want to marry." Ms. Rogers explained. "He has a good family. He could provide for you."

So, when he asked her out again, Ella reluctantly said yes. It came as a surprise to the boy. He didn't think he heard her properly. But no, she actually agreed to go out with him.

So now she sat next to the red haired boy at a picture. His arm rested on her back of her seat, but she tried to move as far from his reach as she could. All she could think about was Bucky. He was right there when he picked him up. She knew John made a show of it too.

There was a sour look on her face. This movie could not be over soon enough.

…

In the weeks that followed, Bucky tried his best to get Ella's eyes back on him. When the conventional ways of talking to her or trying to meet her gaze didn't work, he had to resort to other methods.

He went out with girls all the time. He would see Ella sitting with John sometimes, and he would walk by with a dame on his arm. Ella's glazed eyes would snap up for a heartbeat and watch them. Bucky thought she looked sad. Still, she adverted her gaze after a moment. Not the kind of reaction he wanted. He wanted her to be angry, to snap at him for hanging with other girls after the kiss they had shared, but no. There was nothing.

John Williams was able to get reactions out of Bucky. He always made sure he was close to Ella when the older boy walked by. She was always under his arm, sitting beside him, or really anything else that John knew would rile Bucky up. Ella never even looked at John though. She couldn't bring herself to.

Bucky vividly remembers one sweltering day on the streets. He was walking by with Steve and caught sight of John sitting with Ella surrounded by his friends. The moment John laid eyes on Bucky, he grabbed Ella's face and planted a kiss on her lips.

Both Steve and Bucky felt their blood boil at the sight. Her face was scrunched up as he held her, not kissing him back. She shoved hard on his chest, pushing him away from her roughly.

Though Steve and Bucky couldn't hear her, they could clearly see her anger. It was like for a moment, the old Ella had returned. She yelled at John, her face slightly pink. Bucky hoped her palm would pass across his cheek again. However, almost as soon at the spark was lit, it disapeared. Ella cooled down a bit, straightened her dress, and marched home.

John didn't care though. It was worth it to see the looks on Steve and Bucky's faces.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok ok things are gonna pick up pretty soon. Shit is going down.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, rifts grew within the Rogers family. Ella no longer had the relationship with her brother that she had before and the connection with her mother was severed as well.

Steve noticed the change in Ella after a while. At first, he gathered it was a feminine issue of some kind, which he knew nothing about and attempted to avoid, but after a while, it grew apparent that it wasn't. She seemed like a trapped tiger in a cage, her spark being contained and held back by some force. Ella didn't spend time with them anymore except at meal times, which she had been learning to cook on her own under their mothers' supervision.

Ella had been spending her time with people who she used to raise a brow at. People who she called boring and dull not a few months ago. She smiled politely when spoken to and put on a mask of indifference, but when she thought no one was looking; Steve saw the longing in her eyes. The storm that used to rage in them was forced down and put out. Steve witnessed Bucky try to talk to her when she started acting up, but she would refuse to meet his eyes most of the time. He could tell his friend was just as puzzled and upset about her change in behavior as he was.

It seemed to Steve that she no longer cared for the world, but he was mistaken.

It was that year when they found out America had entered the war. Steve and Bucky had been playing soldier for a while now, and they tossed around the idea of enlisting. They both didn't have the heart yet to leave their homes. However, every day after class Bucky would train Steve in fighting in the small gym in the neighborhood. The scrawny boy would come home every day with bumps and bruises. Ella noticed them quickly and could easily tell he had been fighting.

At dinner, Steve would talk about the war and the brave soldiers laying down their lives for their country. Ella would listen intently as she ate, but wouldn't add her input unless spoken to. There were so many horrors happening overseas it made her stomach turn. She would peek up at Steve as he gave his speeches, seeing how passionate he was about the subject. It made her sad in a way. He brother was too small too weak to be able to fight like he wanted. But it was also a relief to know he wouldn't be in danger.

It was also in that year that Ms. Rogers got sick. Very sick.

It was stressful on Ella, who had to manage the house on her own for the first time and take care of two people single handedly. Steve tried to be independent, but he was headstrong and needed a reasonable voice like Ella to bring him back to reality when e got too emotional. She tried to nurse her mother back to health as best as she could, but it soon grew apparent that she couldn't be saved. Ella brought her mother to a hospital for the last few days of her life, using what little money she could gather to pay for it.

"Tuberculosis." The doctor told her. "She's too far gone. Nothing we can do. I'm very sorry."

Ella hardly left her mother's side for almost a week, watching as her mother's strength wilted away, her skin becoming pale and her grip on her hand weak. She no knew what TB was called the Consumption, it was eating away at her mother day by day.

It was a rainy Sunday, the air thick and heavy, the humidity following Ella indoors. Steve had just left from visiting to go to class, leaving Ella alone with her mother. She tried to relax her the best that she could, retelling stories from her youth and singing the songs she knew she loved, but it did little to help.

Her mother coughed weakly, causing Ella to tense and grip her hand tighter.

"Ella, darling." The woman rasped out, turning to face her daughter. "I won't be around for much longer…"

"Don't talk like that!" her daughter scolded. "You're going to be okay! We are going to get through this."

Ms. Rogers laughed weakly, but it sounded more like a gasp to Ella. She shook her head and sighed. "You are going to have to get by on your own, and it scares me I won't be there to help you along the way." She said. The woman looked towards Ella with wide, pleading eyes. "You need to look after your brother. Protect him, keep him safe. Provide for you and him for a while, then find someone to keep you safe, you hear?" her voice became distressed, her boney fingers gripping Ella's elbow painfully.

"Yes Ma." The girl said, pressing her lips together to hide the discomfort. She dabbed a cool cloth over her mother's brow, feeling her frail body relax as she relinquished her grip on her daughter.

It was that night that Ms. Rogers died. It was peaceful, or so the doctors told her. She passed it her sleep; she wouldn't have felt anything or been in pain. Ella would never know how she felt. She was still in shock about the whole thing. How could her mother be dead? No, it couldn't be possible. All Ella wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

The next few days afterwards went by in a blur. People were trying to console her, but she hardly noticed them. They were only shadows in her vision. Ella couldn't even look at her brother at the time trying to numb all emotions. Feeling hurt far too much.

They buried her mother beside her father. Ella never really knew her father that well, for he died right after she was born. Steve remembered him a bit however and used to tell his sister about him, scrapping up every detail he could remember. It didn't matter now. They were both dead, in the dirt with the worms and bugs. She would never speak to either of them again.

The funeral was torture. People kept sending pity her and Steve's way, thinking that it would somehow help them out. Ella was very bitter about them. These people didn't want to make the Rogers siblings feel better; they wanted to make themselves feel good.

 _Oh look at me! I'm so special! I can say nice things to these two sad children and make them feel better! Aren't I just a really swell person?_

As they lowered her mother into the ground, Ella felt what must have been nearly thirty pairs of eyes burning holes through her from every which direction. She looked up briefly once, her gaze landing on a pair of bright blue eyes. Bucky looked at her sadly. It wasn't with pity, like the rest of the people there, just plain sorrow. Ms. Rogers had been like a mother for him too. She averted her gaze almost as soon as she looked up.

Ella grabbed Steve's hand tightly as the funeral came to an end, a few fat tears escaped from her eyes as the full reality settled on her. Steve hugged her tightly, smoothing down her hair as her tears leaked onto his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Ella." He said, swallowing hard. "I'll make sure we'll be okay."

Ella wasn't sure what he could do. She loved him for trying, getting a few bucks here and there from selling a drawing, but it wasn't nearly enough to support the both of them. Ella would need to find a steady job.

She took a few more shaky breaths before releasing her brother and nodding. Her eyes stung and she couldn't banish the lump in her throat no matter how hard she tried. "I'm going to go off on my own for a bit, okay?" Ella said. "I need to sort some things out. I'll be back for dinner."

"Just be careful."

Ella wasted no time getting away from the sea of black cloth. She couldn't take it anymore. If she spent one more moment there, she feared she would snap like a rubber band. Ella hugged her coat around herself tightly and did what she had been doing best lately; she blended in. There was no more standing out for her anymore. Ella wanted to melt away from this life she knew.

Her feet brought her a rough side of town where she didn't wander often. It wasn't a nice sight. There were many homeless people around here and unsavory looking men who watched her with cold eyes, but she hardly cared at the time. She was passing a pub; her eyes landing on the sign pined above the windows.

 _Waitresses needed!_

Ella paused outside of the building, digging her hands into her coat pocket. She glanced at her reflection in the dirty window. She saw a pretty girl in a black coat and puffy blue eyes. Nothing else. She didn't see a scientist, hero, doctor, or anything memorable. Just a poor girl with no income. Her eyes flickered towards the sign, swallowing hard before making her decision.

Ella walked into the old pub and inquired about the job. It didn't require much skill to be able to do and there weren't a whole lot of girls scrambling to get this position. It paid enough to get her and Steve by for now. She would start next week.

The girl made her way home slowly. There was no rush to get there and mope around even more, just in privacy. Her feet led her down the familiar twists and turns of the city until her street came into view. She climbed the stairs one at a time, her steps echoing through the empty halls.

Ella stopped at her floor, studying her feet as she walked, forcing herself to be mesmerized by the simplistic task so that she wouldn't think about her dead mother. She didn't notice the person in front of her until she managed to crash into them. Strong hands steadied the girl gently as she regained her footing. Ella looked up, seeing no other than Bucky Barnes standing before her.

He looked rather dashing in his jet black suit. His hair was gelled neatly, no strands falling into his face. There was a sad smile on his lips that could easily be mistaken as a grimace.

"Hey Ella." He said, his hand running down from her shoulders to her elbows. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." she was surprised by the rawness of her own voice. It sounded like she had just been screaming for hours.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few tedious seconds. They hadn't been alone together since Ms. Rogers had found them together in the pillow fort a while back. Ella felt horrible for what she did. She felt like she led him on and then let him go. She felt as though she had betrayed him. Like she was a traitor.

"I'm sorry about your Ma." He said. "This must be hard on you."

Ella nodded slowly. "No kidding. I just got a job to get some cash. You know, just enough to pay the bills for now."

Bucky tentatively placed a hand on Ella's shoulder, squeezing it softly. "If you and Steve need some help getting through this, I'm always here. You know that, right?"

Ella met his eyes, seeing nothing but truth in them. Her lips quivered dangerously as she launched herself at the boy, pressing her cheek against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Bucky didn't even seem surprised by the action and held her as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him. He rested his chin on top of her head as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. He wanted to let her know that everything would be alright without saying it out loud. She probably heard it enough today. He was her once source of steady comfort, and although he didn't banish her problems away, staying in his embrace for a few moments made them feel smaller.

After a while, Ella looked up a Bucky, taking a deep, shaky breath. His eyes were locked on hers, hardly blinking. There was electricity between them that sparked like lightning, crackling in the air and electrifying Ella's skin. His hands slipped from her back towards her face. He held her cheeks tenderly, the pad of his thumb passing over her cheekbones. Bucky pressed her forehead to hers and shut his eyes for a moment, taking it all in.

"Ella," he breathed lightly, leaning in closer to the girl.

He missed her. He missed spending time with her and Steve. He missed her laugh, her voice, her jokes. Bucky missed her as a friend as much as he missed her affection.

Ella's lips parted as they breathed each other's air. Her fists clutched his shirt tightly, as if her life depended on it. She inched forward a bit more. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him again, like nothing bad had happened and they were both carefree kids. A voice rang through her head, her mother's voice telling her to take care of her brother. She couldn't do this with Bucky, not now. Ella needed to focus on getting her and Steve through this tough time. It wouldn't be fair to Bucky.

Ella gasped slightly as she opened her eyes, fingers unfurling from his shirt. Bucky looked at her in confusion, seeing something was off.

"I-I'm sorry." Ella stuttered, slipping away from the warmth of his embrace and backing away slowly. "I can't do this." She held his gaze for a heartbeat longer before turning swiftly and hurrying away, hot tears swimming before her eyes.

Ella hugged herself tightly as she stumbled blindly through the halls. She fumbled with the door handle to their apartment briefly, turning it quickly and bursting through the door. Steve was on the couch on the living room. Ella could tell he had been crying too. He looked up at his sister from his seat, silently raising his arms as she launched herself at him. There were no questions asked, they simply supported each other in their time of need. They had one another, and that was enough for now.

…

The first few months were the hardest.

Ella turned seventeen, but it wasn't a happy occasion. It was her first birthday without her mother being there. One of the first celebrations she would have to endure without her.

She worked hard at the pub whenever she could, scraping together as much money as she could. Ella would work double shifts sometimes if it meant getting a few extra dollars in her pocket. She managed enough to feed both her and her brother and to pay for the apartment. She didn't get to do things she used to enjoy, but she took care of Steve and that's all that mattered at the time.

Sometimes her mind would wander to Bucky. He didn't come over anymore, but she knew he still spent time with Steve. There were still bruises and cuts appearing from their little training sessions. Ella pretended not to notice them.

With a pocketful of cash, Ella went to the neighborhood market to get some food for that week. She bought a few potatoes, carrots, a loaf of bread and a carton of eggs. She wasn't exactly sure what she could make, but it was better than going to bed hungry.

As she was walking back to her apartment, she saw the neighborhood kids lounging around outside the apartment. To think that less than a year ago, she was just like them. Carefree and able to do whatever she wanted. But now, she had taken up the role of the woman of the house far too quickly. It limited her future so much. Ella saw Steve and Bucky sitting on a bench, flipping through a magazine of some kind. Why did she feel far older than her brother?

Bucky watched as Ella made her way down the street with her arms full of groceries. There were bags under her eyes and her hair wasn't curled the way it used to be. It seemed to have lost its shine and volume. It looked rather dull now, lifeless even. Her spark had been put out.

Bucky looked up from his seat as someone stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the blonde girl. His eyes inched up slowly, seeing none other than the freckle covered face of John Williams. He was looking over his shoulder, following where Bucky's eyes had just been.

"I wonder what happened to her," he commented as a few of his buddies joined his side.

Steve didn't like John. He was a bully and made it his mission to try to stay as far away from him as we could. "Our mother died."

John raised a brow at the small blond boy, lips curled in a sneer. He didn't like Steve, mostly because for as small as he was, he wasn't afraid to call John out on his unruly behavior. John ignored Steve and turned back towards Bucky. "She used to be a pretty fine dame, but she's a total prude now."

Bucky tried to ignore him, but he refused to stop talking.

"Hey, you spent a lot of time with her. Did you ever try anything?" John giggled like a child. "Did you ever catch her changing while you were over at their house all the time? Come on, do tell!"

Bucky clenched his fists and ground his teeth. If this boy didn't leave soon, his self control would be lost.

"Can you stop talking about my sister like that?" Steve spoke up again, tone a bit more forceful than last time.

John made a face of confusion, not understanding why this boy continued to talk to him. "Aw, shut your trap shrimp!"

Bucky's control snapped. So did John's nose as his fist connected with it. But he didn't stop there. Bucky knocked John to the ground, fists flying as he pummeled his face, shoulders, where ever he could his hands on. He was on top of the ginger boy, seeing red. He could hear voices crying out, yelling all around him, either in fright or cheering the fight on, but he didn't notice them. John had just disrespected both of the Rogers siblings in less than five minutes. Did he have no feelings? No heart? Their mother just died and they were struggling to get by.

Bucky was soon aware of hands pulling on his shoulders, yanking him off of John and holding him back. He took this moment to analyze his surroundings. John was being pulled off of the ground by his friends, face swollen and bloody. He looked terrified. In the crowd, he saw Ella. She looked confused, her eyes flickering from John's bloody face to Bucky. He felt like he let her down in some way. She looked horrified and disappointed in some way. Bucky breathed heavily as she cast one last look at the crowd before disappearing before his eyes, lost in the sea of people.

Bucky could feel someone pulling him away from the scene. He looked towards the person, seeing a man who he didn't recognize. He had a handful of years on Bucky, donning an army uniform and had scruff growing on his jaw. Eventually, the man was satisfied by how far they had gotten from the scene and stopped, looking towards Bucky. His hair was a mess, shoulders still tense, adrenaline still pumping through is body.

"That was a very stupid thing to do." The man said sternly.

Bucky couldn't look at his face. He swallowed hard and looked at his knuckles. The skin was broken, red blood coating them.

"You are a strong boy." The man said at length. "Have you considered joining the army? They need some capable soldiers."

Bucky looked up slowly at the man. There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Over his shoulder posted on the brick wall behind him was the iconic image of Uncle Sam, pointing directly at him. In his heart, Bucky knew what to do. He exhaled deeply and looked at the man in front of him, making his decision silently.

He was going to join the army.

 **Authors note:**

 **I kind of like how this chapter turned out? It started out on Ella's down fall from the girl she once was. It was kinda angsty I'll admit. But things have to get bad before they can get good, right? Tell me what you think!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ella scrubbed the tables with a dirty rag. The pub was dark and dank, a musty smell hanging in the air. A few men hung around, drinking pints of beer and murmuring quietly to each other. She exhaled deeply and wiped her hands on the front of her stained apron. Her day was almost over; soon she would get to go home and see Steve, cook dinner and then go to sleep.

"Ella, dear." A gruff voice from behind her.

She turned around to see the owner of the pub, Robert Brown of the _Brown Beagle._ He was an older man with a scruffy beard and a receding hairline. He had a round belly, which stretched his white shirt. He was a kind man, treated Ella well. He had a son who was very smart and got a scholarship to a local university, told Ella all about him, tried to mention that he was single. Ella would smile and laugh softly, but never gave the man a definite no, mostly because she wanted to keep him on her good side.

"Yes?" she replied, leaving the rag on the table.

Mr. Brown looped his thumbs through his belt and bounced on his heels. "I have a proposition for you." He said. "Do you want to earn some extra cash?"

Ella wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "Do you need me to work some extra shifts?"

"Something like that," he said. "I think we need to liven up the place a bit. You can sing a bit, right? I've heard you sometimes while you work."

Ella tilted her head to the side. "I mean, yes, but I mostly just do it to entertain myself. Where are you going with this, Mr. Brown?"

Mr. Brown shrugged. "Well, you're a pretty girl. I just figured more people would come if you would perform some nights."

Ella blinked in surprise and thought about this for a moment. It would provide more money, right? Her mother used to frown upon showgirls, thinking that all they wanted was attention. Her mother had thought of them as whores, and looked down upon them. However… her mother wasn't here to tell her what to do. She left her to fend for her own. So, she would do whatever it takes to get by.

It didn't really please her that she would be standing in front a bunch of drunken men and singing to entertain them. Ella knew she had reached a low point in her life and it made her sad. She used to have such a bright view of her future, but unfortunate events had turned her life into a very different direction. She would constantly remind herself that things could only get better from here. If she couldn't go down any further, then she would have to go up.

It wasn't always too bad of work. Ella would change after waitressing into something nice, well, as nice as she could afford, and get up on the shabby stage that Mr. Brown had built with spare wood and sing popular songs from the radio. She could never bring herself to do the little dances she had seen other girls do before. She counted herself lucky that she never saw anyone who she knew. Most people didn't travel to this side of town. Well, at least at the beginning.

It was a Friday night and the pub was busier than Ella had ever seen it. Most of the seats had been filled and there was a steady flow of beer being brought out to the customers. She was standing before the crowd, the old microphone that Mr. Brown had picked up close to her lips. She was singing a slow song with swinging notes. She ran her hands down the cool metal stand as she sang. Ella never looked down at the crowd, pretending she was alone. It made it all a bit easier.

She was aware of a small group of people walking through the door. They all donned army uniforms, but Ella didn't pay much attention as they fought their way to the front tables. They were all laughing and shoving each other as they sat down. They all wore hats with black visors, hiding their faces.

One of them looked up, the smile on his face turning to surprise as he saw who was on stage.

Ella was aware of eyes boring into her. She was used to be looked at, but this was different. It caused a tingle to go down her spine. She looked down at the small group of army boys, a pair of intense blue eyes looking at her in confusion. Ella faltered as she saw Bucky Barnes sitting before her, surprise written on his face.

The notes escaped Ella, freezing up on stage. She swallowed hard as her face burned, unable to look away from Bucky. Men cried out from the crowd in drunken anger, asking why the music stop.

Ella's eyes flickered from the crowd to Bucky as she shifted her weight nervously. "I-I um…" she stuttered. Ella looked back towards the dark haired boy once more as some people filed out of the pub. "I can't."

Ella scrambled off the stage as fast as her feet could carry her. She escaped to the back room and shut the door behind her, back pressed against the wall. She was beyond mortified. Bucky had come into the pub and saw her on stage, entertaining a bunch of drinking men. What would he think? That she had not self respect? Ella ran a hand down her face and sighed. She hadn't told Steve about this job. He barely approved of her working tables here! What would Bucky tell him?

She hadn't seen him in a few months, gone for basic training. This wasn't the way she wanted their reunion to go.

The door opened and in walked Mr. Brown. He looked annoyed and confused, his eyes narrowed at the girl.

"What was that, Ella?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "People are leaving by the dozen!"

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried, stepping in front of Mr. Brown and folding her hands in a desperate plea. "Please, give me another chance! I-I got stage fright. I promise it won't happen again! Please Mr. Brown I need this job."

The man bit the inside of his cheek and looked up at the ceiling. Ella had been a good worker, always polite and he knew she needed the money. What kind of person would he be to send away a struggling girl? "I'll give you another chance, but you lost me a lot of business tonight Ella."

She looked down at her shoes as he walked out of the room. She felt like a child being scolded by their parents. Her shoulders slumped forward in defeat as she shut her eyes softly. She heard Mr. Brown's heavy footsteps leave the room. She was miserable, hating that so much in her life depended on this job, how it controlled her.

It was silent for a few more moments until the door creaked open. Ella looked up as Bucky walked into the room, hands in his pockets.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Most of it." He exhaled. "Sorry about that."

Ella shook her head and hugged herself tightly. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. What did he see in her now? Nothing good, she was sure. She felt like she had shamed herself, sinking below her own standards. The last time she had seen him, he was beating John Williams bloody. It wasn't easy to get Bucky that angry; she figured he must have said something about Steve. Still… the look in his eyes was… unnerving. Now, he was the definition of calm.

"What are you doing in a place like this Ella?" Bucky asked at length.

Ella shrugged and pursed her lips. "Surviving. Getting by, getting money."

He looked at her sadly. It was like he was gazing at a stranger and not the girl he had known since… well, since forever. Bucky remembered that she used to enjoy singing, but what he saw on stage was not someone who enjoyed what they were doing. She had a blank look in her eyes as she stood before the crowd. She was only doing what she had to.

Bucky cast a look around his surroundings, making a face at the run down shack of a room they were standing it. "Ella, you can do so much more. Why are you limiting yourself to this life?"

Ella's brows furrowed as she looked at the boy in disbelief. "What else am I supposed to do?" she said in a broken voice. "Go off and play soldier like you? Become a nurse in the army? I would leave Steve all alone!" she ran a hand through her hair, disturbing the curls. "Hell, I can't even go to a university. I don't have the money for it. This-" her voice quivered, lip trembling like a leaf in the wind. "This is all I can do."

"I offered to help both of you out if you needed it." Bucky reminded her. "It wasn't empty. I meant it."

"I know, I know!" Ella threw her hands in air in exasperation before dragging them down her face. "Do you know how hard it is to accept that kind of help from someone? Steve and I… we could never…"

"If you're trying to be strong Ella, this isn't the way to do it." He said. Bucky licked his lips and shook his head. "Listen, I'm being shipped out in a week or so. I want you to get out of the place, find somewhere nicer… there must be somewhere else for you to go."

Ella pressed her lips into a tight line. "I don't know. There are not many opportunities for a young woman in these times." She exhaled loudly, throat constricting uncomfortably. "You'll be safe when you're gone, right? You won't try to play hero?"

Bucky eyes flickered down to the floor. In truth, he was terrified of going off to fight overseas. There were no second chances in war, one wrong move and either you or your comrade could look their lives. He envied Steve's bravery and his selflessness. He wished he could be like him.

"I'll…" he began, trying to think of something witty to say. "I'll stay alive at least until Steve fights by my side."

Ella nodded slowly. "Fair enough." She grabbed her coat and put it over her arm, reaching for the door handle before turning over her shoulder and meeting Bucky's eyes again. "I'll see you around, okay? Stay safe."

Before she could leave, Bucky reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. Ella's brows furrowed and she looked back at Bucky, unsure what he wanted.

He hesitated a moment as he looked at the girl. She looked tired, worn down, older. He still wished he knew why she left him after their shared kiss, she never gave an explanation. He had thought it all went well, she seemed happy at the time, but she later avoided him like the plague. He would love to kiss her again, just one more time before he was shipped off, but he feared rejection again. Instead, he reached out and embraced her. At first, he worried she would pull away, but she didn't, and wrapped her arms around him.

Bucky was surprised. Ella felt so thin, he felt as though he could count her ribs with his fingers. She had always been small, given the amount of food her mother was able to provide, but this was different. It made his heart ache.

Ella was glad to be in his arms, even if it would be brief. It was a comfort, and she needed it, savoring the few seconds and trying to make them stretch into an eternity, but she knew she eventually must let go. Ella let her arms fall back to her side, looking up at Bucky with a small smile on her lips.

"When I say stay safe, I mean it," Ella said earnestly. "Please,"

Bucky nodded. "Of course. I'll be back,"

"I'll be here," she murmured, taking a few steps back and placing a hand on the door. "I'll see you soon, Bucky,"

"Seen you soon, Ella,"

Ella left him alone in the room, keeping her head low as she weaved through the crowd of the pub. She wanted to go home and sleep, rest her mind for a while. Sleep was the only peaceful time that she got anymore. Every other moment was cooking, cleaning or working.

She could tell Steve was already home the moment she opened the door. He left a trail in his wake of shoes, socks and tie all the way to his room. Ella picked up his mess, a habit she had grown accustomed to and was unable to shake. She put all his things away neatly, but there was something else this time. A slip of paper that had been folded sloppily was by the couch. Ella unfolded it, expecting it to be a drawing but was surprised when it was an enlistment form. Her brows furrowed as she tilted her head in confusion. Ella distinctively remembered throwing away his form a while back, seeing how sad it made him. Another glance showed that it wasn't the same form. No, this one was from today's date… and something was off. This wasn't a form for Steven from Brooklyn; this was a form for Steven from New Jersey.

 _He lied_. Ella realized, lips parting slowly. _He lied so he could enlist again._ She swallowed thickly, heart racing. Did she tell that she knew what he did? She feared it would only embarrass him. _No,_ Ella decided. Perhaps he would take it a sign to stop trying. _I'll let this one slide._

She let that one and the next one slide. Three different attempts at enlisting, each one shot down, each one with a different lie written blatantly on it.

Ella held the latest one in her hand as she stood in front of Steve's door. She had taken her mother's room a few months after she passed. There was no use in having an empty room, was there?

Ella took one last breath before knocking softly on the door, waiting nervously for an answer. Eventually, there was a muffled _Come in!_ She figured Steve had his face pressed in a pillow, like he did when he was a kid and got frustrated.

The girl opened the door slowly, her suspicions being proved right. Steve lay face down on the bed, peeking up as Ella sat down on the edge of his bed. He raised a brow at her. Something didn't seem right. He sat up slowly and crossed his legs.

"What's up?" he asked. "Is… something wrong?"

Ella didn't say anything, but simply unfolded the form and held it in her palm.

Steve slouched forward slightly; face heating up at being caught. "So you know, huh?"

The girl nodded slowly, looking towards her brother's face. "You know this is illegal, right? If you get caught I- I don't know what we would do!"

Steve placed a hand on his sisters shoulder, trying to calm her down in any way her could. "It's okay Ella… I- I won't get caught."

She shook her head and folded her hands in her lap. She noted the dirt under her finger nails from cleaning up at the pub. "Steve… I just don't know why you have to do this." She said. "There's a reason why you don't get it. It's for your own safety."

"But what about those men fighting now? What about Bucky? What about their safety? I want to help as much as they do. Hell, most of the men over there didn't even get to choose if they went or not! They were drafted!" his voice was forceful, showing his passion on the subject. He Steve blinked a few times, looking at the wall beyond his sister. "You don't think I can do it, can you?"

Ella breathed heavily as she looked to the ceiling. "I think you can do whatever you put your heart out to." She said. "But I think it's important to remember that there is a reason why you don't get picked."

"I'm your older brother, Ella." Steve said. "I want to protect you. That's what a brother does, you know? I want to join the army to make sure you can still live life here safe."

"I wouldn't want to be here if you were in the army." Ella said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I would have nothing here to make like worth living."

"You would join the army because I did?"

The girl laughed lightly. "I've been following you forever. Why stop now?"

"I wouldn't want you to follow me into battle." Steve told her. "It's dangerous."

Ella shrugged and looked towards her brother. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have to fight. Maybe I could just… be a nurse or something, who knows? I just want to be by your side, you jerk." She said, nudging his shoulder with her own. She looked back at the piece of paper in her hand and crumpled it in her fist. "Promise me you will stop this? No more lying."

Steve didn't say anything, but gave his sister a comforting smile and messed up her hair affectionately. "Go get some sleep, Ella." He said. "You need it."

She complied with her brothers orders and left his room, saying goodnight. She feared that this wasn't the last time he was going to enlist. She didn't know how many times he was going to try until he got caught.

God, why was he so stubborn?

 **Authors note:**

 **Short chapter to give an idea of where we are on the time line. We are almost meeting the timeline of TFA, so things will be picking up soon. Thank you to all the reviewed and followed and favorited! It really makes my day.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A week dragged by slowly. Ella kept a sharp eye out for any slips of paper on the floor anywhere and saw none. She was starting to believe that her brother had given up on his attempts to get enlisted.

Steve had gone out earlier that day, saying that he was going to get a new sketch book or something along those lines. She wasn't exactly sure but knew he wouldn't do anything too wild without Bucky by his side, or she hoped. Bucky had always been the one to squeal on Steve about his many mishaps.

Ella didn't get home until late that night. She had taken off her shoes halfway up the stairs, not caring if anyone saw her like this. Her feet were killing her and the small heels didn't help. She trudged the few steps towards her door, fumbling with her set of keys and walking into her home. Her eyes automatically went to the floor, searching for Steve's trail that usually led to his room. To her surprise, there was nothing… and his door was uncharacteristically open.

"Steve?" Ella called, just to make sure he was actually here.

"In here!" came the reply.

Ella dropped her bag on the moth eaten couch and peeked into Steve's room, head tilted to the side in curiosity. Her brother was folding clothes and sticking them into his suitcase carefully. She watched as he tucked his favorite books into his bag.

"Where are you going?" she laughed lightly, leaning her back on the doorframe.

Steve looked at her with wide eyes, like when they were kids. Ella couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so excited. He licked his lips and grinned widely. "I joined the army!"

Ella blanched and stood up straight as a pole. "What?" how was that possible? He had been turned down so many times before, how could this one be different? He still had asthma, he weighed less than she did and that was saying something since she barely ate any more. It didn't make any sense! "How?"

"A doctor came." Steve explained as he continued packing. "Asked me a few questions and I got in!"

Ella blinked as she tried to wrap her head around what he just told her. "Are you sure you didn't bribe him in some way? I wouldn't know where you got the money from."

Steve's shoulders slumped forward as he looked as his sister in disbelief. "Can't you just be happy for me?" he scoffed. "This is what I've been wanting to do!"

"Why? To prove yourself?" Ella asked, voice steadily rising. "To who? To me? You're already the greatest brother anyone could ever ask for." _And I would prefer you to stay alive, to keep doing that job._ She finished to herself.

It was selfish of the army to do this. Steve would die for certain, there was no denying it. He wasn't strong enough to keep up with the other men. He would be left behind, left to die. It happened to the healthiest, the strongest of men.

The gravity of the situation came crashing down on Ella like a ton of bricks. She felt sick, her head spinning. Ella placed a palm on her forehead as she tried to steady herself as a wave of vertigo washed over her.

"Whoa!" Steve said, seeing his sister stumbling. He grabbed her arm gently and guided her to sit down on the edge of the bed. She looked shell shocked, eyes wide and starring down at her feet. "It's okay Ella… I'm gonna be okay. In a few days, I'll be going to New Jersey to train soon. One less mouth for you to feed, right?" he laughed weakly, trying to make light of the situation.

Ella was silent for a moment, glancing at her hands on her lap. What could these hands to? Clean tables? Make food? She tried to picture them holding a gun, or the wheel to a truck or the controls to a plane. No, her hands didn't fit those jobs. She saw them holding bandages, sorting through medicine, helping people. That was something they could do.

"Alright." She said. "And I'm going with you." The girl turned to her brother, her jaw set stubbornly.

This got Steve's attention. "W-what?" he stuttered. "It's too dangerous!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself. I won't be fighting." She nudged his shoulder with her own. "The army is always looking for nurses, right? There are men getting hurt all the time. They need to get better. I'm going to help with that."

This seemed to calm Steve down. He pondered this option for a few moments before nodding, his face breaking out in a smile. He nodded and looked towards his sister. "That, I can agree to."

Ella got to work the next day. She signed her name up with the enlistment agency. There were a lot of other girls there who looked to be in the same state as her; hungry, thin, weary, poor. The men there thanked her for her help and she tried her best to give them a warm smile.

Ella made preparations for their departure. She found someone to rent the apartment until they got back. It was a poor family and they were very grateful to have a roof over their heads for the time being. Ella didn't charge as much as other people did. She understood what it was like to struggle.

She didn't know what to pack. She was sure she was to be provided with a uniform or something else to wear, but still, she packed some of her nicer things just in case something did arise. She didn't want to be unprepared.

As she sat on the bus that carried them towards New Jersey. Ella had the window seat; Steve sat next to her, nose buried deep in a book. Her eyes flickered from her brother to the scenery flying past her. She rested her forehead on the window. It wasn't very comfortable when they hit a bump, but the cool glass calmed her frazzled nerves. She was nervous for Steve. Was this kind of sick joke? Did the men who let him into the army think it would be funny? Crushing his hopes like this? There was no way they would send him overseas in the state he was. Ella just figured she would hang around until they would send him home, and she would follow.

Like she always did.

Ella watched as the world around her changed. There weren't any more stone giants or concrete playgrounds. Brooklyn was long behind them, the world she had known since birth was in the past. She would have to learn new things, figure out the people and the norms all over again. She was sure it would be trial and error.

Ella leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes. She wanted to rest for a while, not knowing the next time she would have a good night's rest. She figured she would have a cot or something along those lines. It was only training at the moment at least; it's much nicer than going into a war zone and trying to sleep. She should count herself lucky.

The rest of the trip went by awfully fast. Before she knew it, they stopped at the camp. It was filled to the brim with people. Soldiers ran around the tracks, some sat around tents talking to each other. They all looked at the bus as it drove in, leaving a cloud of dirt in its trail. Ella put on a brave face and followed the stream of people out into the sun.

Immediately, the nurses and the soldiers were pointed off in different directions. Ella's throat constricted as she realized that she and Steve would be separated for the time being. She turned to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful. Make friends." Ella instructed.

"I should be saying the same to you." Steve laughed. "I'm supposed to be looking out for you, right?"

Ella gave a tight lipped smile and released her brother's small shoulders. "We're gonna look out for each other. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright."

The siblings went off in their separate ways, each prepared to start learning what had to be done. Ella was led to where she was to be staying for the time being. It was a cluster of tents a ways away from where the soldiers were housed. In her opinion, it looked a lot nicer. It was cleaner that was for certain. From what she saw so far, the men left garbage everywhere. This area was far nicer on the eyes.

There was a kind, middle aged woman who greeted the group of fresh nurses outside a large, white tent. It was obviously a tent for people to sleep in. the working tent had a large, red cross on it. Of course, accidents were prone to happen during training.

The elder woman showed them into their tent. There were neat rows of cots lined up. Each had a light blue cotton blanket folded at the foot alongside a pure white uniform and what Ella assumed was casual clothes, which consisted of nothing more than a simple white blouse and a brown skirt. Not the highest fashion, but they didn't need it.

They were all assigned a cot and allowed a few moments to settle in and change into the casual clothes. Ella put most of her belongings into a small trunk that sat at the foot of the cot. She didn't have many possessions really. She saw some of the other girls putting away photos and jewelry and other nice things like that. Ella didn't have anything like it. She had a few photos, one of her mother and father on their wedding day, one of her and Steve when they were young, and lastly one of her and Bucky at Coney Island from years ago. This was all she needed.

"Hey," someone said in a soft voice.

Ella looked up, seeing a tall, lanky, dark haired girl in front of her. She must have been a head taller than Ella at the least with dark blue eyes, a shade in which Ella had never seen before. They were framed by long lashes that cast shadows down her cheeks. The last thing Ella noticed was her nose, which was upturned and pointed.

"Hey," Ella replied shyly.

"I'm Betty." She said, reaching out a hand.

"Ella," the girl said, taking the dark haired girls hand into her own. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Betty. She pressed her lips together tightly as she folded her clothes. "Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn." Ella could tell she was trying to make small talk. It was going by slowly and painfully, but, at least it was something. Maybe she should take her own advice, give this girl a chance. She was probably as nervous as she was. Neither of them knew anyone else. "What about you?"

"I'm from here, New Jersey." Betty said. "It wasn't a long ride to get here."

Ella smiled at the tall girl in front of her. She was glad to have met her. They were experiencing new things together. She could tell the girl was not used to these new surroundings as well. They would learn together. It would be an… adventure, that was for sure.

Ella and Betty stayed side by side as they were shown around the camp. They didn't speak much, wanting to hear all of the rules and procedures, not be left out. They finished a half an hour before dinner was supposed to start, given the instructions to try and relax a bit before the real training started.

"What made you decide to become a nurse?" Ella asked Betty, curious to know her story and compare it to her own.

"My mother was a nurse." Betty replied, fixing her hair in a small, handheld mirror. "Wanted to follow in her footsteps. What about you?"

"My brother got enlisted in the army." Ella said. "I guess you could say I also wanted to follow in his footsteps…" she paused. "Well, I really just wanted to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Betty raised a brow and smirked. "Oh, a brother. Is he any cute?"

Ella rolled her eyes as the tall girl laughed. She highly doubted that Steve would be her type, considering that she was about two times his height. It would make for an awkward couple. "Well, he's my brother, so I can't say. But hey, maybe you'll see him eventually and you can figure it out yourself."

Betty shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder, raising a brow playfully. "Maybe I will. I mean, I haven't had a sweetheart in a while, you know?" she shut her mirror and placed it on her pillow. "What about you, Ella? Pretty girl like you must be getting a lot of attention."

Ella shut her eyes and shook her head. "I haven't had time for boys." She said. "I've been working a lot, getting money and whatever. I couldn't waste any time on sweethearts." Her mind briefly flashed towards Bucky, the last kiss she had. It was only a passing fling… or at least that's what Ella continued to tell herself. They had gone on one date, shared a few kisses. They weren't sweethearts.

Before Ella knew it, it was time for dinner. All of the nurses left in a flock, like birds. They were all comfortable within a group that they were somewhat familiar with, even if it was only for a few hours.

The more experienced nurses had named the mess hall _The shit hole._ Ella had never heard such foul language out of a woman's mouth before. She blamed it on the prolonged exposure to the unruly soldiers. Apparently they liked to hang around the nurses a lot. Ella made a mental note to try and stay clear of them.

Unless it was Steve, she would make an exception for him.

The mess hall was true to its name. Ella looked in disdain at the food that covered the ground and tried to step over the larger piles. There were men throwing food at each other, yelling foul things and laughing with food stuff in their cheeks. Ella kept a look out for Steve, but it wasn't easy to find a short boy in this crowded hall.

They got their food. It was warm, but practically just mush. However, Ella could tell it was better than a lot of these girls had gotten in a while. At least they had something to eat now.

The nurses had their own section that they had made for themselves. It was defiantly cleaner by what Ella could tell just by looking. The women were much better behaved as well. They all sat down nicely and ate their food without throwing it at the wall.

"Ella!"

Steve trotted over to his sister, donned in a uniform, matching the others in the mess hall.

"Hey Steve," Ella said, grinning at his get-up. "Look at you! All ready to go off to fight."

He shrugged and shook his head. "Not quite."

Betty came up beside Ella, looking down at Steve with head tilted to the side. Her eyes flickered from the siblings, lips parting in realization as she put the pieces together. "This is your brother, right?" she said, picking out the resemblances. "You guys have the same eyes. I'm Betty by the way." Betty stuck her hand out.

Steve took it and gave a firm shake. "Steve Rogers."

Betty looked at Ella, the corners of her lips twitching up. He was not what she expected, but she didn't seem angry or annoyed. She was kind. And for that, Ella was thankful.

"I'll go save us some seats," Betty said. "It was nice to meet you Steve!"

Her brother gave a weak wave, trying to smile but it seemed more like a grimace to Ella. He still had no clue how to act around women. One day he would find a girl for him, she knew it.

"I see you're making friends already," he commented.

Ella looked towards where Betty was heading, a fond smile on her face. It was nice to have a girl friend that was her age. It had been so long since she had someone like that. It had just been her and Steve for a while. She could talk to her brother about some things, but also there was a whole list of other things which were strictly off limits.

"Yeah. I'm trying. What about you?"

"I'm trying."

He was a bad liar. Ella had always known that. She also knew not to push him. If he wanted to tell her something, he would. All she had to do was give him his space. She was used to it by now.

Ella gave a wry smile. "Alright. I'll see you later okay? I got to go. Make sure you're settled in. Eat all your food."

"Alright, alright." Steve laughed. "Whatever you say. You're obviously the boss."

"Yes I am."

The siblings said a quick goodbye before parting and going their separate ways.

Ella sat with all the girls, trying to make small talk and get to know them. She learned that many girls were in similar situations that she was. They were here because they had to, they had no other choice. Even if it could be dangerous in a war zone, they had food here. Even if it wasn't always pleasant on the tongue.

Night had fallen by the time dinner was finished. They all wandered back to their tent, instructed to get a good night's rest to ready themselves for tomorrow. They were warned that in the morning, the real work would start. However, Ella found herself unable to sleep in these new strange surroundings. Betty passed out a few moments after her head hit the pillow.

Ella stood up from the groaning cot and slipped her feet into familiar shoes. She walked through the rows of sleeping girls as quietly as she could. She didn't want anyone else awake because she was. It was pointless.

She slipped outside into the night, looking up at the sky. The moon was nearly full, but not quite. It gave a dim light, casting silver shadows onto the earth. It was peaceful, quiet… that is, until she heard someone say her name.

"Ella Rogers?"

She turned around to see a short man. He was older with a receding hairline, a pair of thin glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He had a kind face and stood with his hands deep with the pockets of his coat.

"Yes?" Ella said softly. "Can I help you?"

He held out a hand and shook hers firmly. "Doctor Abraham Erskine." He introduced himself. He had a thick accent that rolled off his tongue in a pleasant way, but she was quite surprised to recognize it as German. "Your brother is Steve Rogers, correct?"

Ella nodded slowly, thinking the worst. Why did someone already know her brother's name and why did he need her? "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" the doctor reassured her in a calming tone. "I've met your brother. He is a good man. I didn't know he had a sister until you showed up here today with him. I can see the resemblance."

Ella furrowed her brows. "How did you meet Steve?"

"I let him into the army."

The girls face fell, her confusion turning into anger. This was the man who let her brother into the army? Sure, he had glasses but he was certainly not blind. "What? That was you?"

Dr. Erskine nodded. "I would expect you to be happy for your brother."

Ella sighed and crossed her hands over her chest, looking up towards the stars. "This is want he has wanted to do. I know this…" she paused. "But, you've seen him, right doctor? He's weak, sickly." Her voice broke. "I just… I just want him to be safe. He's all I got left."

"I understand that, Ms. Rogers." The doctor said. "And I can assure you that you worry for nothing."

Ella blinked in confusion. "How can I possibly be worrying for nothing? He can't fight."

"Not yet." Dr. Erskine said.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"But you will in time, Ms. Rogers. I can promise you that." He said. The doctor gave a small smile before turning heel and leaving Ella alone, along with more questions than answers.

 **Authors note:**

 **Sooo no reviews last chapter. Was it bad? Tell me your thoughts on this chapter though!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The first few weeks were a whirlwind.

Ella tried to keep up with the training the best she could. It was a lot to remember in such a short span of time. They learned the basics first before they were allowed to practice on people. They were lucky compared to the nurses stationed overseas. The wounds were much less gruesome and easy to manage. Those nurses had to deal with bullet wounds and lost limbs. All they had to worry about were cuts and bruises, a sprained ankle at the most.

Ella was incredible nervous the first time she had to stitch up a cut. It made her knees weak trying to sew up skin. She pricked her finger until they were bloody with the needle because she couldn't get her hands to keep still. Eventually, Ella managed to finish without passing out. She was congratulated, but also told she needed to toughen up her stomach. There would be far worse ahead.

Ella spent all her spare time with Steve. She would fuss over him to no extent; making sure his asthma didn't act up, no broken bones, no headaches, and that he didn't catch a cold.

She could tell he was having a hard time keeping up with the rest of the men. It was tough on Steve, it was obvious. There was just no way he would be able to keep pace in the state he was in. He was too weak, there was nothing to be done about it.

Well, at least that's what Ella believed. Dr. Erskine's words still rang through her head. What on earth did he mean? She kept a sharp eye out for him, but whenever she saw him the doctor was speaking to a general or someone in a high position. Frankly, Ella didn't have the nerve to interrupt them and bother him with her questions.

Many of the nurses got unwanted attention from the soldiers. Ella found that when she was around Steve, they wouldn't bother her. He was like camouflage or something, made her invisible. She was thankful. Sometimes, Betty joined them if she was tired of the cat-calls, but a lot of the time she stayed with the men. Ella figured she liked the attention. She was a pretty girl after all. There was nothing wrong with it.

Bucky was on her mind a lot. Ella wondered how he was, where he was, if he was safe or if he was fighting. She figured he was alive, considering she hadn't heard anything about the 107th, and she had been keeping an ear out for any news. There was nothing.

It was a cool Wednesday afternoon. Ella sat on her cot as she cleaned her boots, scrapping off the mud that caked the toes. It had been raining nonstop recently, turning the earth to mush. It made the training on the soldiers hard.

Betty was on her cot next to Ella, eyes shut as she took a quiet nap. She slept more than any other girl Ella knew.

She sighed loudly and continued cleaning her shoes, trying to get the rag into the deep groves and folds. Ella continued to have an urge to clean, no matter what it was. It was a habit that she was unable to shake. Cleaning had become a part of her daily routine back at home, whether it was tables or the house, she was always doing it.

"Ella!" someone called from outside her tent.

She looked up to see her brother standing outside, waving his hands to get her attention. The girl sighed and put down her boots, going to her brother. She hoped he wasn't hurt or anything. Knowing her brother though, it was more than likely.

Ella put her boots at the foot of the bed and made her way outside. Steve grabbed her arm and led her a little ways away from the middle of the camp. Her brows were furrowed when they stopped, looking to her brother in curiosity.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Ella asked, motioning to the quiet area where they stood.

"I've got something important to tell you." Steve said, biting his lip. "You got to promise not to freak out or anything."

Now Ella was getting worried. What on earth could he have done? Steve never did anything wrong, save getting into fights… but he got into those for the right reasons anyhow. Eventually, Ella gave a stiff nod, a knot of worry growing in the pit of her stomach.

Steve leaned in a bit closer before continuing in a soft voice. "I've been selected to become America's first super soldier."

Ella blinked once. "I'm sorry, what?"

"There's a serum." Her brother explained. "It will enhance someone's strength, speed, and metabolism…"he trailed off, not knowing yet what else it could do. "It will make me into the perfect soldier."

Ella was at a loss for words. What Steve was telling her… well, it sounded impossible. She hadn't heard of anything like this before. It sounded more like magic than science. "Who authorized this? Who decided it would be you?"

"A scientist, Doctor Erkine. He chose me because… well, I guess it's because I have the potential to be a good soldier. I just need a little help."

Ella pinched the bridge of her nose as she let this all sink in. her brother was going to be experimented on? Would it be safe? Is this why that doctor enlisted him? To become his lab rat? It didn't sit well with her. What if something went wrong? There was an entire list of reasons why this was a bad idea. They were making her brother into a weapon! If it was successful, there was no doubt that he would be sent overseas.

Steve pressed his lips together, looking at Ella. He could see the gears turning in her head. No doubt her mind was racing. She would probably try to talk him out of it, he was sure. "Come on, Ella." He murmured, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "I've got to do this. It's my chance."

The girls' eyes snapped to her brother. She read his face, seeing the pleading in his gaze. She feared that he just wanted her blessing, he would do it no matter her opinion. Ella exhaled deeply, looking towards the sky. "When's the procedure?"

"Tomorrow."

Her heart clenched. It was so soon, so sudden. When he did this, nothing would ever be the same. If it was a success, Steve Rogers would go down in history as the first Super Soldier. She wondered what the world would see him as, if that were the case. Probably the way Ella saw him now.

"I talked to the agents in charge," Steve said, interrupting Ella's internal monologue. "They said you could come along for the procedure if that would make you feel better about it."

Ella was quick to agree, nodding her head eagerly. "It would. What time is it?"

"Pretty early." Steve said. "I'll have one of the agents come and get you, okay?"

"Alright."

…

Steve wasn't kidding when he said it was early.

It was still dark outside, the moon still visible behind wisps of clouds. Ella couldn't find sleep that night, her mind racing. She worried for her brother so much it made her stomach hurt. She lay on her back, looking up to the roof of her tent as it billowed in the soft night wind. Ella simply waited until it was time to leave.

Ella had been given a khaki skirt that went down to her knees a few weeks ago. It was another option to wear for her uniform and she chose to don it for the event today.

Ella was already dressed and ready by the time the agent came to retrieve her. She recognized the woman. She was lovely with dark hair and lips stained a blood red, clear creamy colored skin. Ella knew that she had a high position of power. She had seen her with the generals and training the troops. She was no nurse that was for sure. She wore a dark uniform that clung to her form, fitting her well.

She didn't seem surprised to see Ella awake and went right to business. "Hello," she said. "I'm Agent Peggy Carter. I'm here to escort you to the procedure." Her voice was smooth and laced with a British accent.

Ella shook her hand, smiling softly and speaking in a quiet voice as to not wake all of the girls around her. "Ella Rogers, but you probably already knew that."

Ella trailed behind the woman as they made their way out of the tent. Agent Carter's step was determined, her shoulders squared and head held high. She was a no-nonsense woman. Ella wouldn't want to be on her bad side.

The blonde girl was led to a nice car. Steve was already there, wearing his army uniform proudly. He hugged his sister tightly when he saw her.

"You nervous?" Ella murmured, rubbing her hands down his arms.

"Nah," Steve said, brushing off the statement. "You're probably more nervous than I am."

Ella wouldn't deny that. It was true. She was a bundle of nerves while Steve looked fine, unless he was that good at hiding his feelings, which Ella knew he wasn't. She could read him like a book.

Agent Carter came up beside the siblings, smiling softly at Steve. "It's time to get going. Ella, you take the front seat."

The blonde girl listened to her orders and climbed in by the driver. She didn't recognize him at all, but figured he must be in the loop. He had on a pair of dark sunglasses that his most of his face, but Ella could see his hark brows that matched his hair.

There was light chatter between Agent Carter and Steve as they drove. At first, it was simple things like the weather and if he was nervous. Ella thought he was more scared of talking to Peggy than he was of getting the procedure done. He was beyond awkward, taking up as little room as possible in his seat, making himself smaller than he already was. A few times, Steve caught glimpses of his sisters smiling eyes in the rear view mirror, silently teasing him.

It was a long drive, but soon the streets became familiar to the Rogers siblings. This was their home. They were born and bred on these streets. Ella was keeping an eye out for anyone that she recognized as they drove. Ella spotted a group of neighborhood kids playing a game of ball in the streets. Their eyes trailed the car as they passed.

"I know this neighborhood," Steve spoke up. He pointed through the window. "I got beat up in that alley… and that parking lot… and behind that diner." He finished softly.

Ella turned swiftly in her chair, eyebrow arched high. She was shocked to hear this. "Steve!" she scolded. "You are a grown man. You should know better than to go around picking fights."

Her brother pressed his lips into a tight line and shrugged. Ella narrowed her eyes in a way that let him know that this conversation was not over. She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest in a childlike manner and stared at the street ahead.

Peggy kept her eyes straight forward. "Did you have something against running away?" she asked in a smooth voice.

"You start running, they'll never let you stop."

Ella's lips twitched at that statement. It was such a Steve thing to say. He was one of the bravest men she knew. The story had spread of him jumping on top of the grenade that was thrown the other day when they were training. Thankfully, it was a dud and the whole thing was a test… but Steve still got a tongue lashing from Ella. She knew that he would give his life to save another and Ella didn't know if that made her happy, or terrified.

"You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?" he elaborated.

"I know little of what that's like," Peggy said. "To have every door shut in your face."

Ella was surprised by this. Although Agent Carter was very well respected, surely she would have had to fight hard to get that position. She was a woman after all. There were limited options for women in this time. Perhaps she was born into the army or something along those lines… maybe her father was a high ranking general. Ella wondered what it would have been like if her life was always that easy.

"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the army if you were a beautiful dame." Steve said.

Ella shut her eye and shook her head. That was not very smooth of Steve.

Her brother began stuttering, trying to cover up his mistake. "Or a beautifu… a woman." He tried. "An agent. Not a dame."

Ella peeked in the rearview mirror, seeing Peggy looking at her red faced brother with her sculpted brows raised. _Oh lord._ Ella thought. Her brother was crashing and burning fast. This entire situation was going to collapse soon.

"You are beautiful, but…" Steve trailed off lamely.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Peggy spoke up.

Steve chuckled with little humor. "I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one." He shrugged before nodding in front of him. "Well, except for Ella of course but she's my sister so…"

Ella rubbed her face with her hand, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. He was just digging deeper holes for himself every time he opened his mouth.

"Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

Ella's heart throbbed. She wanted her brother to have a dance with someone who he really liked. She wanted him to have a night like she did with Bucky. Just thinking about it made her smile for a moment before it fell, thinking about how he was fighting overseas as they spoke, while Ella drove around town in a nice car. It just didn't seem fair.

Did he ever think about her? Ella wanted to know. I bet he told stories about all of the adventures he and Steve got up to. Ella wondered if she ever managed to get worked into one of those tales. She wished they had left on better terms. Ella wondered how it would have been if they continued with their relationship. Would she of saw him off before he left? Would he have given her a goodbye kiss? Would he have a picture of her that he carried around and vice versa?

Ella was pulled out of her thoughts as Peggy spoke again.

"You must have danced."

"Well," said Steve slowly. "Asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much."

He was talking about after mother had died. Ella knew it. She recognized the change in him almost instantly, but had grown used to it as time went on. At first, she had attributed it to grief, but it seemed to stick to him and refuse to let go.

"I figured I'd wait." Steve finished.

"For what?"

Steve exhaled heavily. "The right partner."

Ella caught his eye in the mirror. She smiled lightly at him, watching as the corners of his lips quirked slightly. Peggy was smirking at her brother, unaware that Ella could see the fondness on her face. Perhaps… Steve did have a chance with a woman.

"What about you, Miss Rogers?" Agent Carter asked. "Do you dance?"

Ella shook her head softly and looked at her hands, speaking softly. "No. Not in an age."

A few moments later, the car pulled in front of an antique shop. Ella was confused. She figured they would be stopping at a lab or something along those lines. Perhaps somewhere secret. This place was defiantly out in the open, people stopping to gaze through the windows every once in a while. Ella looked to the driver, but he put the car in park. She turned in her seat towards Peggy, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The Agent simply opened the door and stepped out.

"Come along. We're here."

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay new chapter. Nothing too interesting, just a peak into everyday life and Ella's thoughts and what not. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Peggy was the leader or their small group. Ella trailed behind her nervously, Steve by her side. She wrung her hands as Agent Carter opened the door to the shop, a little bell tolling to announce their arrival.

There was a musty smell inside the shop. It was dimly lit, but Ella could see chairs and clocks littered around the room. There was a musty smell of aging wood. Ella thought it was quite creepy in a way and she was still unsure why they were at an antique shop to get a scientific procedure done.

An old woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere, startling Ella greatly. She wore light pinks and looked harmless, but Ella still broke out into goosebumps.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" the old woman said.

"Yes," answered Peggy immediately. "But I always carry an umbrella."

Ella's brows furrowed for there was no sign of an umbrella on Peggy's person. There was a strange tone to her voice, as if this had been rehearsed before. It was stiff ad uncomfortable, still leaving Ella with questions.

The old woman gave a thin smile and stepped over to the counter. There was a faint buzz in the air, Ella could barely hear it. This seemed to be a sign that Peggy was waiting for as she stepped without hesitation towards the back room. The Rogers siblings followed obediently.

There were any picture frames in the back room. Some had paintings, others were barren. There was a pile of old books stacked lazily against a wall. Ella recognized their old smell. Peggy stopped in front of a stuffed bookshelf, staring intently at their fading spines. Ella raised a brow at the woman, wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

There was a series of noises from the other side of the shelf. It sounded like a lock being opened with a key. Next thing Ella knew, the shelf split down the middle and swung opened, revealing a long passage way that ended at double doors. Ella's lips parted in surprise. She snuck a look at Steve, who look a little less surprised than she did, but he defiantly wasn't expecting it either.

Peggy took a deep breath before strutting through the doors, her steps oozing power and authority. No one in their right mind would mess with her. As soon as the group was safely through, the doors shut behind them noisily. There were nurses and soldiers standing around. Their curious gazes lingered on them as they walked towards the pair of doors at the end. Steve's eyes darted quickly from each person in the hall before looking towards his sister.

Ella caught his eye and tried her best to send him a reassuring smile.

Two soldiers opened the doors at the end was they arrived, revealing a large lab. Doctors hurried to and fro, all donning white coats. There was a strange contraption in the middle of the room that Ella suspected had to do with the procedure. She wondered how safe it would be, if Steve would be in any pain, and how long it would take. She was so worried for her brother.

The chattering between the scientists ceased as they laid eyes on Steve. They all looked up from what they were doing to gaze up at the scrawny boy, the chosen one.

Ella noticed her brother swallowing thickly as he took in the room in its entirety. She sensed that he was beginning to become nervous as well. His eyes wandered to Peggy. The woman exhaled heavily, her nerves beginning to show as well. This was it. It was do or die. (Ella hoped that the latter would not be an option).

She followed behind Peggy as they made their way to the testing platform. She wondered if she was supposed to be there, but no one was screaming at her to get off so she figured it was fine for now. Steve greeted Dr. Erskine with a handshake as a camera flashed.

"Please, not now." The doctor scolded.

Steve examined the contraption closer as Ella eyed it warily. She figured that it would have to be safe. The best minds in America worked together to create it. Surely they wouldn't do anything that would hurt Steve, right?

"Are you ready?" Dr. Erskine asked.

Steve nodded quickly.

"Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." The doctor said. His bespectacled eyes met Ella's giving her a small smirk.

Ella couldn't bring herself to smile back. She broke their gaze and looked towards the floor. She didn't know what she could say to the man that brought her brother into a war. She was sure he had good intentions but still…

Steve seemed a little surprised by the doctor's orders but did as he was told like the soldier he wanted to become.

Ella felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Peggy nodding towards a small room above the platform. "Come along. We can go to the observation deck. It's a good spot."

Ella turned to Steve and hugged his small frame tightly. "You're gonna do great, okay?"

"Anything you say, sis."

She gave him one last wry smile before following Peggy up the stairs towards the small room. They took their front row seats, Ella never taking her eyes off her brother as he lay down in the strange contraption. It just made him seem so small… well, smaller than usual.

Peggy noted Ella's discomfort, seeing how she squirmed in her chair and gnawed at her lips. "He's going to be alright," the Agent said. "These doctors know what they're doing."

Ella found herself unable to answer and simply began chewing away at her nails. Her eyes widened as there was a new edition to the chamber. Ella sat up straighter in her chair and narrowed her eyes, just making sure she was seeing this correctly.

"Is… is that Howard Stark?"

Peggy nodded. "Yes. He is a big part of this operation and works with the SSR. He is actually very bright, but lets it get to his head sometimes. He _is_ a bit of a celebrity so it's bound to happen."

Ella found this unbelievable. This was Howard Stark standing before her brother. He was richer than rich. People who flock from all over New York to go to one of his showings. She never would have thought that she would ever be so close to a man of his status.

There was a ringing in the air as Dr. Erskine tapped a microphone, hurting Ella's ears a bit but it got everyone's attention quickly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced in his thick accent. "Today we take not another step towards annihilation but the first step on the path to peace."

He began to explain the procedure to all the important men in the room, but Ella found herself unable to follow his words. All she could do was look at Steve as nurses set up for the procedure. She noted the vials of some kind of blue chemical that she didn't recognize. She could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Ella briefly wondered if Agent Carter could hear it beside her.

She watched her brother cringe as they stuck a needle into his arm. Ella couldn't hear what was said, but he went from looking relieved to worried very quickly.

Ella's fists clenched as Steve's arms were clamped down by the contraption, Dr. Erskine's countdown ringing in her ears. Levers were cranked and machines began whirling as the procedure began. Ella quickly noticed the discomfort in Steve's face. Already, she wanted to stop the procedure, tell these scientist that they could find a new lab rat, but she knew Steve would never forgive her if she did that.

The machine began lifting Steve vertically as the chamber closed around him. Ella became even more worried when she could not see her brother any more. Pipes were attached to the sides of the chamber, doing a job that Ella couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Dr. Erskine knocked on the capsule, before turning to his team of scientists, giving them the order to proceed with the procedure. There was a heavy humming in the room, buzzing around Ella's head. The capsule began glowing brightly. Ella inhaled sharply and held her breath as the doctors chattered back and forth.

Ella squinted her eyes as the light grew too bright. She shielded her eyes with her hand but was determined to keep watching.

Suddenly, a scream spilt the air.

Ella launched out of her seat and dashed out of the booth, rushing down the stairs. "Steve!"

"Shut it down!" Ordered Peggy before Ella could say in herself. "Shut it down!"

Dr. Erskine turned to his team frantically. "Kill the reactor Mr. Stark!" he commanded. "Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactors!"

Ella rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time to get beside the capsule. She knew she shouldn't have let him do this! Something was bound to go wrong. It always did when Steve was involved.

"No!" Cried Steve from the contraption, pain laced in his voice. "Don't! I can do this!"

Ella's shoulders slumped forward. He was playing hero again. She wanted to believe that he could do this, she really did but she feared for his safety. Still, there was a determination in his voice that she had never heard before. It was so powerful, so confident.

Ella felt all eyes on her. They were waiting for what she was going to say. She bit the inside of her cheek hard, before nodding weakly. Stark pulled on another lever at her consent, the procedure continuing as planned.

The light grew brighter, the machines humming filling the room. Ella's heart raced faster than a bullet. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her breather. She leaned on a lab table for support.

"Eighty… ninety." Howard announced. "That's one hundred percent!"

The machine buzzed louder. The light flickered as power surged through the contraption. It was blinding now. The control panel sparked out of control as the procedure reached its crescendo. Scientists jumped back from their stations to avoid electrocution. Ella held her breath as the light dimmed down.

The room was silent as a grave, waiting with bated breath to see the final result. The machine powered down slowly, the entire room nervous for the reveal.

Ella took a few steps towards the capsule. The viewing window was dark, she couldn't see anything. There was not a sound coming from inside, causing a knot of worry to grow inside Ella's stomach. "S-Steve?"

"Mr. Stark!" Dr. Erskine called.

Howard pulled a lever, causing the capsule to open slowly. Ella stood in front of it as it revealed her brother. It was a huge shock to say the least. Ella didn't know what she expected, but the result surprised her. There, in the capsule, was a man with her brother's face, but not like she knew him. He was taller than she was now, something that hadn't happened since they were children. He wasn't skinny any more, but it wasn't fat that covered him, it was pure muscle. Ella felt her lips part in surprise.

Steve's head was lolled back. He look exhausted, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Dr. Erskine rushed forward to help out of the capsule.

Steve looked weak and confused, his eyes unable to stay focused on one spot for too long. Dr. Erskine took a quick look at his work up close before Ella launched herself onto her brother, wrapping her arms around his middle. He was taller than she remembered, but his embrace felt just as comforting as she could recall. Yes, this was her brother, her little Steve. He simply… wasn't so little anymore.

"Oh, thank god." Ella murmured mostly to herself before looking up at her brother with a tentative grin. "I guess you really are my big brother now."

Steve gave a wry smile, looking down at his sister for a change. "Yeah… I guess I am."

Peggy appeared at Ella's side, eyes trained on Steve. She looked upon him like she had never seen a man before. Her eyes took in every inch of him, drinking in the sight as if she would never see him again.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Steve panted slightly before replying. "Taller."

Peggy looked flushed and flustered, something Ella never would have thought she would see. The Agent stuttered before replying. "Um… you look taller."

Ella couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was magic! There was no way this could have happened, but it did. This was living proof of the wonders science could accomplish. It was unbelievable! Ella could hardly focus on anything other than her brother at the moment. She heard the scientists congratulating each other on their accomplishment. Steve caught her eye and gave his sister a tiny smile.

Suddenly, there was an earsplitting explosion. Steve's first instinct was to cover his sister from the shards of flying glass, which was much easier now that he was bigger. There was yelling as panic spread around the room. Ella head pounded, there was a ringing in her ear. She had never been near a bomb before.

Ella stood up abruptly and took a few steps towards Dr. Erskine, wanting to know what went wrong. She pushed through the crowd, feeling glass crunch under her feet.

"Stop him!" the doctor ordered, pointing at a man with glasses who grabbed a vial of chemicals. Ella reached his side as soon as shots were fired.

She was confused. How did she get on the floor? Why were there shards of glass in her arms and legs? Why were people screaming? Why was she being surrounded by people? A more importantly, what was the excruciating pain in her left shoulder from?

Steve appeared above her. Ella's vision was hazy as she struggled to focus on his face. He looked worried, his mouth was moving but Ella couldn't hear the words he was forming.

"St-Steve?" she rasped out and tried to sit up, only to cry out in pain and have someone gently lower her back onto the ground.

Her brother looked up from his sister's face, his jaw set in determination. He made sure his sister would be taken care of before he sprinted out of the room, in pursuit of the shooter who did so much damage. Ella felt her vision growing dark. She wanted to call out after her brother, wanting to know where he was going but she didn't have the strength. Soon, there was only a pinprick of light but that too was quickly swallowed by the darkness as well.

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, kinda short and whatever. I was at volleyball nationals all week so I could only write for a little bit at a time. I hoped you enjoyed anyways.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Ella was aware of was voices. People speaking in hushed tones, like they were in a library. Next, she noticed that the bed she was lying in was comfortable, far more than her normal cot. It was like sleeping on a cloud in comparison. She noted that her head was a bit fuzzy and she had a hard time remembering what had just happened to her. She could feel great discomfort in her shoulder.

It took a great deal of effort to peel her eyes open. Her eyesight was blurry at first, but a bit of rapid blinking cleared it out enough to make out the figures around her. She saw Steve first. It took her a few moments to comprehend his image. There was a hazy halo of light around his face from the dirty window. His broad shoulders cast a shadow on Ella. But he wasn't broad, Steve was skinny.

 _The procedure._ Ella remembered. _The serum worked. There was a bomb and gun shots and… and…_

It all came crashing down on Ella hard. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly before cracking open slowly again.

"She's awake!" she heard her brother announce.

There was now a doctor hanging over her face. He quickly shone a light in her eyes, making Ella squint. Steve quickly shooed him away and took his spot, pressing a cool towel to her forehead. He dabbed her brow softly, looking down at his sister in concern.

"Hey Ella." Steve said. "How are you feeling?"

Ella breathed in deeply and shifted under her covers slightly, wincing as her shoulder pinched uncomfortably. "I've been better." her voice was raw, surprising her. She peeked down at her shoulder, finding it wrapped in thick bandages. She sighed deeply and looked back at Steve. "What- what happened? Was I… did I get shot?"

Steve pressed his lips together as if he was in pain, hanging his head as if in shame. He wanted to join the army to protect Ella from these things, but it seemed that it did just the opposite. He failed as an older brother. "Yes. You got shot. Nearly bled out in that room."

Ella sunk her head into her pillow, trying to recall all the events that led up to that. She couldn't think of a face. "Who was it?"

Steve hesitated, the gears in his head turning as he thought. He debated whether or not he should tell her the full truth. He figured she would find out sooner or later and didn't want to risk her anger when she found out he with held information. Steve sunk in a chair by the bed, rubbing a hand down his face. The doctor in the room left, sensing the siblings needed some time alone.

"It was an agent." Steve began, folding his hands in his lap. "For a Nazi organization called HYDRA. He killed Dr. Erskine. You were just caught in the cross fire."

"HYDRA?" Ella repeated. "I've never heard of it before."

Steve shrugged. "Me neither. He was sent to get the serum. It was the only thing that compromised their victory. An army of Super Soldiers."

"And did he get away? Did you get the serum back?"

"No and no." Steve answered. "He… didn't escape." He summed up, leaving out the gruesome details of his suicide. "But the serum was lost as well. He accomplished his mission in a way. The only way they can replicate the serum is through me."

Ella was silent for a few moments, absorbing all the new information. She let it settle for a few more moments before speaking again. "When will I be able to leave? Where will we go from here?"

"I hope you will be able to leave soon. I won't go anywhere until I'm sure you're good to go."

"Where would you go?" Ella asked in a soft voice, afraid of the answer. "Are they going to send you overseas to fight? The procedure worked."

Steve shrugged. "That's what was supposed to happen…" he trailed off.

"But?"

Steve pursed his lips. "But it's not going to work out. I'm going to be traveling and um… selling bonds." The tone of his voice made it pretty clear that he wasn't exactly thrilled about his new job. "So I won't be heading back to the training base."

"Then I won't either." Ella said automatically.

"But what about your nurse training thing?" Steve always had a way with words.

"I'm a terrible nurse." Ella said. "No amount of training is going to fix that. I think I stuck myself with the needle more than any of my patients."

"I'm not going to be doing anything important." Steve said. "It's just going to be shows. I won't be saving any lives."

"Steve, I'm not going anywhere without you, do you hear me? You might be bigger than me now but you can't make me go back. I'll find something to do."

Her brother huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "You know, you're acting like you're twelve."

Ella ignored her brothers teasing. "Whatever you say, Steve… but I'm going with you no matter what."

…

It took a few weeks before they left. Ella presumed they could have let her go a week or so sooner, but Steve wanted to make sure she was fine. The doctors had said she was healing remarkably well after all. Still, he took every measure to ensure nothing would go wrong with his sister. The stitches were eventually taken out. Ella was horrified by the scar. The skin was pink and puckered and… well, quite ugly if she had to say. When she first saw it, Ella looked away quickly. Now she was constantly running her fingers over it now, trying to get used to it. It was there forever now after all.

They were always testing the movement of her arm, stretching her shoulder to make sure the wound wouldn't reopen or anything like that. Ella tried to pay attention to what they did. She recalled some of it from her training. It was refreshing to see professionals doing it so smoothly.

Soon enough, it was time to be going. Steve had spent some time preparing for the tour. Apparently there was a lot of buzz about Captain America, which seemed to have become his nickname after he made an appearance in the papers. People were excited to see him. It turned out there was going to be a whole show devoted to him with dancing girls and everything.

Ella figured she would just hang around for moral support, to make sure the new found fame didn't go straight to his head and make it bigger like the rest of him. Oh no, she would make sure he was still the Steve she grew up with.

Ella had always wanted to travel, but she didn't think it would be like this. They traveled through America, city by city. It was fun at first. Ella had only known the streets of Brooklyn all her life and more recently, the camp in New Jersey but she hardly counted that. Soon, however, it grew dull. They hardly saw more than the places they stopped to perform at, always onto the next place.

The shows started out simple, but as Steve got more popular, they became more and more ridiculous. Soon, Hitler showed up, there was a motorcycle and so much more noise Ella couldn't even keep track. And the song that the girls sung! That was the worst. If Ella didn't hear it again, it would be too soon.

Steve was awkward on stage at first, but he soon grew comfortable with it. He stopped stuttering when speaking and used the back of his iconic shield less as a script. Still, Ella thought his outfit was awful and pointed it out every time she could manage. She was usually in the crowd, laughing at her brother. He made eye contact with her every time he got on stage and had to struggle not to flush a deeper red than the color on his outfit. It was practically a ritual. Eventually, Ella stopped showing up for the shows entirely. If you've seen it once, you've seen it one hundred times.

She sat through hours of filming a two minute video to play before movies, sighing every time someone called cut and they had to redo it. That was their life now; repetitive.

She was tired of seeing her brother fake being in war zones and prance around in his suit. It was humiliating to say the least. Ella knew that more than anything, Steve wanted to be there in person. This was an insult, even though she kept those thoughts to herself.

Steve continued to get more famous. People wanted pictures of him, girls wanted to go dancing with him and children scrambled to get the latest comics that were printed of him. Ella kept a close eye on him, and sure enough, Steve didn't let any of it get to his head. For that, she was proud.

There was also the perks of him getting paid more than Ella would have in a month for each show her performed. They no longer had to struggle for food or a roof over their heads. It just came to them now. It was nice, Ella had to admit.

They had just stopped in Chicago. It was their biggest most extravagant show yet and Ella chose to stay in the motel room. Her fingers absentmindedly ran over her scar as she read the paper for today. She looked for news about the war, about the 107th. She smiled wryly to herself as she thought of Bucky. Had he been shot, or was she already one step ahead of him? How ironic.

Ella wished she knew what he was doing. God, was she worried about his well being. She had never been away from him for so long before. Ella's fingers twitched. She wished they would keep the papers updated about those kinds of things. She puffed air through her lips and reached over to the bedside table. She fished around for a pen and paper, pulling it onto her lap. She twisted the pen between her fingers, waiting for the words to come to her.

 _Bucky,_

She started simply; using the name everyone called him. She supposed if it was supposed to be formal, she would have used his real name, but it didn't feel right.

 _It's been a while, hasn't it? I must say, I miss seeing you around.  
Writing this is hard. What can I say? Things were strained between us before you left and I'm sorry that had to happen. I miss going to Coney Island with you, ya know? Those were good times, so much fun. We were carefree then. Things were easier.  
I bet you're wondering why this letter was sent from where it was, or if you even care. Well, I've been traveling… me and Steve. You should see him! Honestly, you're going to freak out. I'm not going to tell you though; I want it to be a surprise.  
I've been training to be a nurse. It's hard work and I'm not very good at it but I tried.  
I hope that you're safe, wherever you are. I really hope to see you again soon. Maybe when you come back, we can try dancing again? It's been years I know, but I think it would be fun to go again.  
I'm going to see you soon, I know it. I have a lot to tell you.  
It's kinda impossible for you to write back. I won't be in the same place. I don't even know where I will be. I just thought it would be nice to write you. Let you know that me and Steve are worried although I'm sure that you're very good at what you do. Still, be safe._

Ella paused, sticking the end of her pen between her lips and trying to think of an appropriate way to end it. Love? No no it didn't fit. Sincerely? Nope, to formal.

 _Until then,  
Ella._

There, that was perfect. That was a good way to end it. She folded the pieces of paper a few times. Tomorrow, she would send it. There could be more to it but Ella didn't feel she could write it. She wanted to see him again. She slipped the note into her bag and went back to flipping through the paper. A lot about Steve that was for sure. There was nothing about her though. She found it kind of surprising, considering the fact that the reporters seemed to know everything about him. No one knew about Captain America's sister. But… she found that she didn't care.

Ella was gazing at a few fashion ads when Steve walked through the door. He had changed out of his outfit, thank goodness. She couldn't imagine him walking around in it outside of his shows.

"Hey Ella." He said, throwing his jacket down on one of the chairs.

"Hey," she murmured back, thumbing through the pages. "How was the show? Any 12 year olds beg for you to marry them?"

Steve shot her an un-amused look. She was constantly nagging and making fun of, but he dealt with it. He would do the same back if their situations were changed. Still, he had to tell her something important. "We're heading out again tomorrow."

"Where to? Tennessee or something? We haven't been there yet." She paused, brows furrowed. "Have we?" she couldn't keep track anymore.

"Actually, Italy."

Ella blanched, lips parting in surprise. "Italy? What on earth for?" she swung her knees over the side of the bed, leaning forward slightly.

"To see the troops. Cheer them up a bit. You don't have to come if you don't want to. It's a long trip."

"Of course I'm coming." Ella said, as if the whole notion was ridiculous. "Like I'm letting you travel to Europe by yourself."

The corners of Steve's lips twitched upwards. "That's what I thought you would say."

…

Ella woke up early the next morning to send her letter. She snuck out at dawn, being quiet as to not wake Steve up. She should have asked if he wanted to send anything, but he was passed out and didn't want to bother him. She figured he was tired of punching Hitler in the jaw so much.

It didn't take long to purchase an envelope and mail it out. No more than ten minutes including walking to the post office. Ella managed to get back before Steve even stirred. She packed her bags and got started on Steve's as well, letting him sleep in. She wanted him to rest up before the next big show.

She went over her mental check list multiple times, making sure she had all of her clothes packed. Those were also very nice now. Steve wanted to treat Ella with all the money he was now getting and helped her update her wardrobe a bit. Ella wouldn't lie; she quite liked the new skirts and blouses her brother had bought her.

Steve woke up as Ella zipped up his bag. He saw his sister dressed and ready to go, wearing a brown coat that went down to about her knees. It fitted her perfectly and was well made, Steve made sure of that. He wanted his baby sister to have the best. She was pulling curlers out of her hair, examining herself in a mirror. He noted that she laid out some clothes for him on the edge of the bed. Always so thoughtful.

He lumbered out of bed, taking his clothes into his arms and to the washroom to change. He ran into the wall once, still not entirely used to his own size. He heard Ella snickering softly behind him.

"Walk much?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Steve shook his head and got to work fixing his hair, which was sticking up in one hundred different directions. He combed through it quickly and splashed water on his face, trying to chase the sleep away. He heard Ella turn on the radio in the other room as she finished packing.

The girl gave herself a once over in the mirror, making sure her skirt was wrinkle free and her hair was smooth. She gave a satisfied nod and smiled. She thought she looked good. Ella slipped into her black pumps, buckling them easily. She was adjusting her coat when Steve came out of the washroom, ready to go. It was still strange to have him so tall, after being as scrawny as he was. It still surprised Ella sometimes.

Steve checked his watch and picked his bag off the floor. "Come on." He said, nodding towards the door. "We're gonna miss the train if we don't hurry up."

Ella grabbed her stuff, gazing around the room to make sure nothing would be left behind. Satisfied, she followed her brother out of the room, ready to go to Italy. Ella couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, she always assumed that if Steve finished training he would be shipped out along with her but this was just so sudden. This was the furthest away from home that she would ever be.

The trip was long. Of course, it wasn't just a train ride to get to Italy. There was a boat and bus thrown in there. Ella was excited to go there. She expected that they would go into the nice cities like they usually did, but she was surprised when they were brought out of the city and into the wild. They were literally at an army base, only five miles from the front.

It was dreary and cold. The sky was grey and over cast, the air thick. It was not what Ella expected at all. She was hugging her coat tightly to her body, standing back stage next to Steve. She could hear voices on the other side, the soldiers that came to watch. The people that they came to cheer up. Lord knows, if every day was like this, they needed it.

"Ready for this?" she asked her brother, nudging his shoulder with her own.

Steve had on a jacket over his uniform, keeping warm. "I guess so. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ella simply shrugged. She just wanted to make conversation. It just seemed so quiet and melancholy. Ella looked over her shoulder, seeing a group of chattering girls wearing their outfits, ready for the concert. They seemed to be having an argument. One of the girls looked up, meeting Ella's eye briefly before looking down just as quickly. She made a face, wondering what they were fussing about. She wasn't prepared for when they shuffled over in a group towards Ella and her brother.

"Hi," said a girl with dark hair waving slightly at Steve and her.

Ella raised a brow but remained friendly. "Hello."

"I'm Nancy."

"Pleasure. I'm Ella. I'm sure you know my brother."

Nancy and her group of friends nodded and flushed lightly, looking towards Steve. The dark haired girl however turned her attention back to Ella, biting her red stained lips nervously. "So, um one of the girls- Mary's her name, she just got sick and won't be able to do the show."

"I'm sorry about that." Ella said slowly, speaking for her and her brother. "I hope she gets better. There are a lot of nurses at the base that would be glad to help."

Nancy wrung her hands and shifted her weight awkwardly. "You look like you have the same measurements as her, ya know?"

Ella raised a brow. "Do I really? She can borrow my clothes if she needs some I have plenty."

Nancy sighed deeply and pressed her lips together tightly. Her fingers were laced together in front of her. "We need someone to take her place."

Ella's face fell as she realized what she was being asked.

"There's not much to do!" Nancy continued before Ella could say anything. "Honestly, it's not a big part. All you really have to do is stand in the back, smile and hold a little flag like this." She produced a plastic American flag, holding it in front of her and giving an award winning grin. The girls behind her nodded in agreement.

"If it's not a big part, why do I need to do it? It can't just be taken out or anything?"

"Well," Nancy began. "You see, in the back we have this pattern of brunettes and blondes and Mary was a blonde just like you. If she's gone, the patterns ruined and it just doesn't look good, right girls?" she asked her friends who nodded eagerly.

"I don't know about this." Ella said, trying to wiggle her way out of the position.

"It's for the troops!" Nancy tried, looking hopeful. She turned towards Steve for support. "Right, Mr. Rogers? That's what we came here to do."

Ella turned towards her brother, eyes daring him to say something other than what she wanted. However, Steve thought it would be funny to place Ella up on stage. After all this time of making fun of his outfit and what he had to do, this was payback.

"Yeah Ella." He said, clapping his sister on the back which sent her jolting forward. He still wasn't used to his strength. "It's for the troops after all. We all have jobs to do."

Ella looked at her brother in utter betrayal. She saw him smirking, obviously pleased with himself. The girls squealed and grabbed Ella's arms, dragging her off the bench and with them. Ella cast a desperate look over her shoulder as she was pulled away, but only saw him laughing to himself. She couldn't believe him!

Ella was surprised by how fast these girls worked to get her out of her coat and nice clothes and into the costume. It was like one second, Ella was warm and the next, she was shivering in a skimpy costume. She never wore anything more revealing before in her life. She examined herself in the mirror, less than happy at her appearance. If she shifted one way or the other, the scar on her shoulder would be clearly visible. That would be an awkward thing to try and explain.

"I knew it would fit you!" Nancy exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Ella didn't say anything, but gave a tight lipped smile that felt like more of a grimace. Nancy handed her the plastic flag which Ella twirled between her fingers with an un-amused expression upon her face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"We're about to go on!" a girl called.

Ella followed the stream of chattering girls outside of the tent towards the stage. She noted as Steve fell instep beside her, mask on and shield in hand. She could see him smirking proudly.

"Now we match." He gloated.

Ella rubbed her bare arms, trying to create warmth. "Ma would've had a heart attack if she saw me now." Lord, her mother never approved of dresses above the knee. Ella would've never been allowed out of the apartment again if her mother saw her now.

Steve nodded in agreement. That was very true. If he didn't want to tease her, he probably would have had a heart attack as well seeing Ella like this.

They paused on the steps of the stage. Ella turned towards her brother, lips pouted and arms crossed over her chest stubbornly. Steve was reminded of when they were children and he wouldn't let her play with him and Bucky. She just looked taller.

"Good luck up there." Steve said. "Have fun."

"You're dead to me." Ella said with venom as she stomped after the rest of the girls. She forced a smile on her face. _For the troops. For the troops._ She repeated in her head, as if that would make it all better. It didn't.

The girls gave her a rundown of where to go and who she was between. Two brunettes, just like the pattern was supposed to be. She didn't bother to remember their names. Ella counted herself lucky that there was no dancing in this show. This stage was considerably smaller than the ones they were used to which made the show a lot simpler. The girls in the front sang and did their little dance while the girls in the back smiled brightly and held their flags.

Ella felt completely ridiculous. Every so often, her eyes would land on Steve while she plotted her revenge on him. There had to be something. He would pay for making her stand up here in this god awful outfit. She just didn't know how yet.

She was thankful when the girls got to get off the stage. Ella suspected that she was probably to first to get off. The other girls hammed it up a bit, smiling, waving, and blowing kisses at the soldiers. The crowd loved it, Ella could hear the cheers. All she wanted to do was get back to the tent and changed. She was walking so quickly that she almost didn't notice the truck coming barreling through the road, almost getting herself run over.

She watched with surprise written clearly on her face as the truck stopped in front of the nurse's tent. Obviously, there were people hurt. Ella gnawed on her lip, curiosity taking the better of her. She briskly made her way towards the tent, where they were unloading soldiers. They looked like they had been through hell and back. To Ella's side, there was a general speaking with a nurse in a bright white uniform.

"There are too many men." The nurse said, eyebrows furrowed. "There aren't enough nurses to help. We need more!"

"I've had basic training." Ella found herself speaking up. The two figures examined her appearance with raised eyebrows. "I know the outfit can be a bit confusing. I can help though."

The pair looked at each other, waiting to see which one would speak first.

"Are you sure you're prepared for this? This isn't training camp." The general asked.

Ella swallowed thickly. Was she ready? She had heard about wartime injuries but she had never seen them for herself. She exhaled deeply before nodding. "I want to help."

The nurse nodded rapidly and grabbed Ella's arm, dragging her inside the tent. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she walked. Maybe she should have changed first before coming here. She heard whistle and cat calls as she was brought to where the most help was needed.

"I'm really liking the new nurse's uniforms!" a man called after them.

The nurse that was with Ella sighed and rolled her eyes. She nicked a camo jacket off the edge of some mans cot, ignoring the cry of protest and handing it to the blonde girl. "Here, put this on."

Ella did as she was told and slipped on the jacket, even though it was a few sizes too big. She just needed to cover up. The nurse brought her to the injured soldiers. Ella was surprised by what she saw and it would stay with her forever.

There was a lot of blood and bandages. She could hear people moaning and crying out in pain. She couldn't even see some of their faces under the blood, dirt and grime that covered them. Ella paused mid step, taking a few moments to prepare herself. This was the big leagues now.

The nurse stopped before someone with blood smeared across half his face. She stopped in front of him and examined his face quickly. He was awake, but in a lot of pain.

"This man was caught in an explosion." The nurse explained to Ella. "A shard of metal was embedded in his eye. It was removed but his eye was lost. Please, clean him up a bit, dress the wound and give him something to help with the pain."

"Yes ma'am. Of course." Ella knelt down, flexing her finger nervously before getting started. She took a few calming breaths before finding the correct dosage of pain medication, giving it to the injured man. It would be better for him to have it now. It would make him drowsy; perhaps help him sleep a bit while Ella cleaned him up.

After giving him the medication, she grabbed a rag and got to work with the task with cleaning him up. She used cool water, thinking it might feel good on his skin. It took a long time, Ella breathing slowly during the entire process. She wondered what Steve was doing. He wouldn't be too worried about her, she was sure. He trusted her.

Ella needed two rags to clean this man's skin. Each one was filthy when she done but he was clean when she was done. She couldn't bring herself to look at his eye, or lack thereof. She simply reached for the bandages and began wrapping them around his head. She got a few layers done before the man stirred. Ella paused her work, watching silently as his eyes opened and looked towards her.

He looked confused for a moment. His visible eyebrow was furrowed, for the other one was behind the bandages. He swallowed and starred at Ella for a few moments before murmuring something softly.

"Water…"

Ella started right away. She found and cup and filled it with cool water, helping him sit up while he drank. The man downed it quickly before looking to the girl yet again, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, but are you a nurse?" his voice was raw.

"Yes." Ella answered. It was partially true, although she really never finished training. "And you're injured."

"What happened?" the man asked, reaching towards the bandages on his face. Ella smacked away his hand, not wanting him to mess with them.

"I don't know all the details." Ella admitted. "But I heard you were in an explosion. You lost an eye. I'm- I'm very sorry." She stuttered. "So, if you would please lie back down so I can finish my job."

The man obeyed diligently, slowly lowering himself back onto the bed. He was quiet for a few minutes, letting Ella wrap the bandages around his face and eye.

"What's your name?" he asked at length. "I'm David."

"Ella," she said simply. She lifted his head to wrap the cloth around easier. She could feel his greasy hair between her fingers.

He let out a breathy chuckle, causing Ella to raise a brow.

"Is there something amusing about my name?" she asked.

"No, it's just that one of the guys in my infantry used to talk about a girl named Ella all the time." He said.

The girl wasn't surprised. It was a pretty common name after all. There was sure to be a man with a sweetheart named Ella in the army.

"Of course," David continued. "All good things. Said he had known her for all his life, that she was really something."

"Mmhmmm," Ella hummed absentmindedly as she finished the last layer or wrapping.

"Yeah! He would tell us all about her and her brother, who apparently was his best friend. He was funny if I remember correctly. Scrawny kid, always getting into fights but not into the army…"

Ella's heart skipped a beat. She paused her movement, leaning over David and looking him dead in the eyes. "What is his name?"

"James." David said. "But he didn't like being called that, he liked being called-"

"Bucky." Ella finished for him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You know Bucky? Where is he? Is he here?" She couldn't believe it! Finally some news on him.

David looked away for a moment, pressing his lips together. "No… he's not here."

Ella's smile faltered. "Where is he? Is he going to be coming back anytime soon?"

He still didn't meet her eyes, his lips pressed together tightly. He let out a shaky breath. "No. No, I don't think so."

Ella blinked rapidly, her throat constricting uncomfortably. "What- what do you mean?"

"The 107th… it's pretty much gone. Most of the men were… they were killed or captured by the enemy." David paused. "Including Bucky. I'm sorry I had to tell you that. It sounded like you two were pretty close…"

Ella froze, feeling crushed. No… no this couldn't be possible. Bucky couldn't be… gone. Something wasn't right, they… they missed him. He's gotta be here somewhere with Steve. Bucky's _always_ is with Steve.

"I have to go." Said Ella numbly, standing up from the ground slowly. She rushed out of the tent as quickly as she could. She had to get away, find out the truth for herself because there was no way that could be true. Bucky wasn't gone, there was no way in hell.

It was raining hard outside. Ella could care less. Her hair would lose its curl; her shoes were muddied and soaked. Whatever, they weren't hers anyways. She trudged through the mud to get to the tent where the condolence letters were written and signed. They would know for sure.

Ella stood before Colonel Phillips. She had seen him before, but never really spoken to him. He looked up from his desk when she stopped in front of him, shivering in her thin coat.

"Miss Rogers." He acknowledged.

Ella gave a small nod, inhaling deeply. "I- I need to know if someone has died. James Barnes?"

Phillips leaned back in his chair and ran a hand down his face. "Your brother came here with the same question about an hour ago. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Ella asked, even though she was already sure of the answer. His tone gave away everything.

"Sergeant Barnes is gone, Miss Rogers. I'm sorry."

He didn't sound sorry. Ella nodded words unable to come to her anymore. Her lips quivered as she turned, a sob forming in the back of her throat. She stepped back into the rain, shoulders shaking slightly as she ambled through the mud, heading towards the room Steve and she stayed in. Another perk of being the sister of Captain America. They got their own room instead of a tent like the other soldiers.

Ella didn't know if the water running down her face was rain or tears. It was probably a mixture of both. She sniffed as she fumbled with the door to her room, staggering in with blurry vision. "S-Steve?" she breathed to an empty room.

She expected him to be there, but wasn't surprised that he wasn't. Ella yanked off her coat, well… not her coat but she didn't want to be in it anymore. She collapsed onto the bed, breathing erratically. Bucky was dead, he was never coming back. Ella would never hear his banter with Steve again, see him smile fondly, and they… they would never get to go dancing again.

Ella didn't know how long she was there, but she knew that Steve never came back. That was strange. Ella had to go make sure there was nothing wrong with him, that he was taking this all well. Ella ripped off her awful outfit and threw on drab clothing, dark for mourning.

She checked her appearance in the small mirror hanging in the corner of her room. Her eyes were red and puffy, cheeks flushed, and hair a mess. On any other day, Ella wouldn't have dreamed of leaving and going out like this… but today was different. Ella left her appearance as it was and left the room swiftly. She had to find Steve. They needed each other now, just like when their mother died.

Ella asked around. It turns out; he didn't show up for the next show. Not surprising. Still, no one knew where he was. Ella was beginning to get worried. She was looking down at the ground as she walked, mind racing. Bucky would know all the right places to look.

Ella's shoulder bumped into another. It was dark, but she still easily recognized Peggy. She looked tired, and she was. They had been flying for hours, waiting for Steve's call. It never came. If they stayed in the air any longer, they were going to be shot down.

"Agent Carter!" Ella exclaimed. "Have you seen Steve by any chance?"

Peggy was silent. She had a hard time looking Ella in the eyes. She worried for her reaction when she told her where Steve was right now.

"Agent Carter?" Ella repeated. "My brother? Have you seen him?"

"You can bet your ass she has." A voice sounded from behind them. Colonel Phillips stalked towards them, jaw set in anger.

"I- I'm sorry?" Ella said.

He stopped between the two women, starring down Peggy. "She sent your brother into enemy territory on his own on some whim."

"It wasn't some whim." Peggy said through clenched teeth. "Steve was meant for more than this. He's doing what he wished to do."

Ella's lips parted as she looked at the Agent in disbelief. She brought Steve into enemy territory and left him there without any back up? Just one man, against an entire legion! "How… how could you?" Ella asked. For the second time today, she felt tears prick at her eyes. "He's only had basic training! Which, may I add he didn't even finish! How is he going to survive there?"

"He- he was supposed to call me to pick him up." Peggy stuttered.

Ella ran her hands through her hair madly, shaking her head. No no no! This couldn't be possible. She found herself thinking that a lot lately. "We have to get him back!"

"He's deep into enemy territory." Phillips said. "It would take a huge force to get him out. They would have the upper hand. There would be no element of surprise. We would lose more lives than we would save."

"There's still a chance he's alive!" Peggy tried. "We're going to watch to radios, see if he's transmitting anything we can pick up."

Ella took a shaky breath. She had to believe he was still alive. Steve wouldn't leave her on her own, she knew it. She couldn't be alone in this world. Ella had to believe he was out there, that he was coming back. She gave a weak nod.

"Will you tell me if anything comes up?" she asked.

"Of course." Peggy reassured her.

Ella nodded weakly, sniffing loudly. "I- I think I'm going to go to bed."

...

Ella waited a few days for any news about Steve. There was nothing at all at first. Ella waited with bated breath each day, good news or bad news. By the third day, Ella was losing hope.

It was that night that Peggy came to her door. Ella was quick to open it, wanting to hear what she had to say. Peggy looked as she normally did, nicely curled hair and impeccable clothing. Ella however, did not look as nice. She had bags under her eyes, her hair flat and dull.

"Is there news?" Ella asked immediately. "Has- has Steve sent anything?"

Peggy looked at Ella with a mix of sadness and pity. "I'm sorry Ella." She said softly. "There is nothing. I'm afraid he's… Steve's gone."

The agent watched as Ella's face shattered. Of course, she thought she had been ready for this news but it was different hearing it for real. Ella slapped her hand to her mouth to try and muffle the choked sob that escaped her lips. She felt her knees buckle and felt hands holding onto her shoulders, so she wouldn't collapse onto the ground. Peggy had never seen anyone like this before. Ella's cries were painful to hear. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for her at this moment. First, a friend and now her brother. Ella simply sounded broken.

Peggy held onto her as she let it all go. She shut the door, trying to make this more private for her. If the door stayed open, everyone in the building would know how she was feeling.

Ella felt her heart throb. It felt as though a piece had been torn out. First Bucky, and now Steve. She was on her own. She recalled her last words to her brother. _You're dead to me._ She meant it as a jest, but it became all to real.

Ella was all alone.

 **Authors note:**

 **I have no clue why I made this chapter so long. It's crazy. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Steve trudged through the dirt on the path, kicking pebbles around with his thick boots. It had been a long journey from the HYDRA base back to the army camp. It wasn't easy moving almost an entire company from enemy territory on foot. Steve figured he had been gone for little over a week now. He knew very well of the verbal lashing that would be awaiting him from Ella, but he couldn't wait to see the surprise on her face when he brought back Bucky. He figured she must have heard the news that was fed to him as well, so she would have known any better. Ella must still think that he was dead.

Steve looked over to his left, smirking at the sight of his best friend alive and moderately healthy. Sure, he was covered in blood, dirt, and grime but he was still the same man he had known all his life.

Bucky caught his eye and raised a brow. "What are you smirking at, punk?"

Steve chuckled lightly to himself and shook his head. "Ella's going to freak out when we come back."

"Is she really at the camp?"

Steve shrugged. "I would assume so. That's where I left her."

Bucky nodded, feeling the corners of his lips quirk up slightly. It had been a long time since he had seen the younger Rogers sibling. He wondered what she looked like now, if anything had drastically changed in their time apart. Did she start wearing her hair in a new way? Did she buy red lip stain? He would know in a matter of minutes now. They were so close to the camp. He recognized these woods now. He could hear the buzz of the camp in the distance.

After a few more minutes of walking, the camp appeared within their sights. There was thunder rumbling in the air, as if announcing their arrival. Soon, there were excited shouts as a few soldiers laid eyes on the company of ragged men. Steve swallowed thickly, masking his face toughly as he walked. He knew there would be consequences for his actions, and he was going to take them. More and more men flocked towards them as they reached the gate. It opened to them without question. Steve could feel awed gazes upon him and the men. Cheering filled the air as soldiers parted for him. Both Steve and Bucky kept an eye out for a mass of blonde hair in the drab crowd of dark clothes, but saw nothing as they were soon surrounded.

Phillips stomped towards Steve, eyes narrowed. He found it hard to read the older gentleman. He always looked grumpy about something.

"Some of these men need medical attention." Steve blurted out before he could be scolded about anything. Phillips didn't respond, his aged eyes roaming over the beat and battered men the Captain had just brought to him. Steve's stance shifted. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

There was a brief pause before Phillips replied. "That won't be necessary."

Steve let out the breath he had been holding. "Yes sir." His eyes traveled past the Colonel toward Peggy, who stood some distance away. The older man murmured something to her before stalking away.

Peggy took a few steps forward, standing before the soldier stiffly. "You're late."

Steve dug through his pockets, pulling out the mangled radio she had given him before his mission. "Couldn't call my ride." Their eyes remained locked for a heartbeat longer before a cry pierced the air.

"Hey!" Bucky called. "Let's hear it for Captain America!"

There was a thunderous applause after, cheers from all around Steve but he didn't care about that now. He still didn't see Ella anywhere. Steve leaned in closer to Peggy, so she could hear him. "Where's Ella? How's she doing?"

Agent Carter's face fell dramatically, a pained expression on her face. She saw another man come up beside Steve. That must be Bucky, the Rogers siblings' friend that got them so worked up. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but she had no other choice. "She's not doing too well, Steve."

…

He stood outside the door to the room he left behind, Bucky by his side. If what Peggy told him was true, Ella didn't take the news of his leaving well. They had assumed him dead too. It had been such a pain to Ella. Peggy said she had barely left the room since the news came in.

Steve turned to Bucky. "I… I think you should stay out here for a bit."

"What?" he questioned. "Why?"

"Ella won't be happy about this," Steve continued in a hushed voice. "I don't know exactly what state she's in right now. I think I should go in first, take her anger and then bring you in."

Of course Bucky wanted to see her badly, but he could see where he was coming from. He didn't want to overwhelm her. Reluctantly, he gave a nod of the head.

Steve took a deep breath and braced himself, turning the knob of the door, cracking it open slowly. The first thing that hit him was the state of the room. There were bottles cast all over the floor, vodka, whiskey and everything like that. Somewhere empty, others half finished. In the corner of the room, crumpled in anger was the costume that he had seen her last in. Steve bent down and picked up a bottle in surprise. He had never seen Ella drink before. He looked up slowly towards the bed, seeing what could have been mistaken as a pile of blankets but it was Ella.

She was curled up; head pressed against her knees and a glass of what he guessed was whiskey in hand. It had a few more sips left, but it appeared she unable to finish it. Her hair was a mess from what Steve could see, like it hadn't been brushed in days. Tossed over her shoulders was one of Steve's leather jackets.

"Ella?" he said softly.

The girl looked up from her knees slowly. Steve didn't know what he expected; anger, happiness, surprise… but it wasn't this. She looked at him with red rimmed eyes blankly, as if she wasn't seeing him at all. There were dark bags under them, like she hadn't slept in a week. Steve stood silently, waiting for her to say something… anything. The quiet tortured him.

"Why do you haunt me?" Ella asked, her voice barely above the whisper. It was rough and raspy, not like Steve remembered her. She moved to put her head back on her knees.

"Ella, what are you on about?" Steve asked, taking a step forward.

She didn't look back at him, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "You're a ghost. You're dead, they told me so. You… you left me Steve. _You left me all alone._ " Her eyes watered, threatening to spill over any second. "How could you?"

Bucky heard the exchange from the other side of the door, leaning against the wall. His chest ached hearing Ella like this. She just sounded so… so broken. Something wasn't right, he knew that well enough. Still, he waited for Steve to call him inside.

Steve could tell she had a few too many drinks. Maybe more than a few actually. He took a few steps forward, kneeling down to her eye level. She still refused to meet his eye.

"Ella, I'm not a ghost." He tried. It didn't seem to work. Ella simply dug her palms into her eyes, a strangled cry forming in the back of her throat as she shook her head rapidly. Steve exhaled deeply in frustration. He grabbed her shoulder firmly, feeling her muscles tense up. "Ella Marie Rogers you listen to me. I'm alive and I'm here. You won't ever be alone."

Ella looked toward the hand on her shoulder in disbelief. Her hand traveled up there slowly, her fingers lightly grazing across his dirty ones, assuring that he was truly there. The realization sobered her up instantly. A spark lit up in her eyes again as she looked towards her brother. The next thing Steve knew, Ella launched herself into his arms. He stood up easily and hugged her tightly (But not too tightly, he didn't want to crush her), letting her know that he was really there. He could hear the sobs that escaped her lips as he held onto her, smoothing her tangled hair the best he could.

"Oh thank god!" she murmured into his shoulder. Her head snapped back quickly, grabbing onto his face tightly and searching for any wounds. Seeing nothing serious, she smacked him across the face sharply. She knew he wouldn't be harmed by it, but he seemed surprised.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid and selfish!" she cried, pounding on his shoulder with her fist. "You went off alone to an armed enemy base!" another punch to the shoulder. "Risked your life!" another punch. "And what do you have to show for it? A- A ripped up jacket and some cuts and bruises? There was an entire army there Steve! Just because you got tall doesn't mean you can do things like this!"

"I understand that you're mad-"

"I'm beyond mad." She ground out, wiping dirt off his nose and rubbing under her eyes. She couldn't imagine what she looked like now, probably as bad as he did.

"But I think I brought back someone you will be glad to see."

Ella raised a brow at her brother, wanting a further explanation. Who on earth did he bring back? HYDRA soldiers? Why would she be glad to see one of them?

Steve turned over his shoulder, releasing Ella from his hold but keeping his hand of her shoulder. "You can come in now."

Ella gazed towards the door expectantly, eyes flickering to Steve, seeing him smirking proudly. She looked back up as a figure stepped in the doorway. She couldn't see his face at first, only his silhouette. Broad shoulders and baggy, wrinkled uniform from what she could tell so far. He took a few more steps into the room and Ella finally recognized the figure.

"B-Bucky?" she breathed in disbelief. This was so much to take in. They… they were both _dead._ They told her they were dead and gone! Ella's head was a still a bit fuzzy, maybe she was seeing things. "Is that you?"

He brought his arms out to his sides. "The one and only."

Ella blinked rapidly, trying to process this entire situation. He looked like she remembered… only scummier. His face was caked in dirt. There were slight abrasions on his cheeks and he could use a shave… but it was still Bucky Barnes, in the flesh.

Ella stumbled away from Steve and towards him. Bucky met her in the middle as she flung her arms around him. She was a bit unstable at the moment, her step being off balance. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder, taking a few deep shaky breaths. No, she couldn't cry any more. Ella sniffed loudly and looked up at his face, familiar blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"How is this possible?" Ella asked. "They… they said you both were dead. They said your entire unit was killed or captured!"

Bucky looked over Ella's head towards Steve, waiting to see what he wanted to do. Her brother let out a huff and sat down on the edge of Ella's bed, clearing away a bottle or two. "You may want to sit down. It could take a while."

She did as she was told, sitting down on her bed with her brother and Bucky on either side of her. She glanced back and forth from them, waiting until someone would speak up and begin explaining.

Bucky was the first to speak, starting out his story with a sigh and dragging his hand down his face. "You're right about the 107th. Most of us were either killed or captured. I for one got taken by HYDRA and kept at the base." He ran his fingers over the marks of his face, as if remembering.

Ella grabbed his chin gently, tilting his face to examine the marks. They were on his cheekbones, but they didn't look like marks from a punch. She noted that there was dried blood under his ear, something she had never seen before. "What did they _do_ to you?" she asked, horrified.

"They did some kind of… experiments." Steve answered for him. "I found him strapped to a table in a lab or something."

Ella felt like she had been punched in the gut. It pained her to know what had happened to him while being kept prisoner. Did they hurt him? Would he be okay? Ella would make him go to the nurse's tent in a bit.

"I don't remember exactly what happened." Bucky admitted. "It… wasn't nice. Next thing I know, Steve's there and the entire base is blowing up."

"How'd you manage to do that?" Ella turned to Steve. "You went on your own."

"There were other prisoners there." He explained. "I got them out first. They were glad to help destroy a HYDRA base."

"Agent Carter told me you were supposed to call her!" Ella exclaimed. "Why didn't you? When they didn't hear anything, they assumed you were dead."

Steve dug into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a mangled piece of metal, tossing it onto his sister's lap. "That's why."

Ella picked up the broken object tenderly, turning it over in her hands. It must have been shot. Not by a bullet though. A gun couldn't make this kind of damage. Ella figured something else must have damaged what used to be a radio. Although it was a fair enough reason, Ella wouldn't let him slide that easily.

"What about you?" Bucky spoke up. "What happened after Steve left?" he picked up a bottle and read the label. "And how the hell did you get these? Alcohol is even allowed on the base."

Ella's expression turned sour as she looked down at her hands, fumbling with the useless radio. She took a deep, shaky breath before beginning. "Well, at first they told me there was a chance you were still alive." She began. "I waited days for any news. Agent Carter told me she would be quick to report any news. When there wasn't… well, they told me you were dead. I took a hard hit. Closed off, stayed on my own…"

"Yeah, but…" Bucky held out the bottle again. "How'd you get _these?_ "

Ella chuckled darkly, shaking her head. "Well, it isn't hard. The men around here got them stashed all over the place. They were quick to give it to a… a _little dame in pain._ " She repeated the actual words spoken to her by some of the soldiers. She pursued her lips tightly and looked straight ahead. "I guess they thought it would get them somewhere. They were surprised when I took it and went straight back to my room."

All three of them were silent as they each went over their stories, trying to see what they missed. Ella looked back and forth from the two beside her, thanking god yet again that they were safe and next to her.

Bucky looked down at his feet, seeing a camo jacket crumpled on the floor. His brows furrowed as he picked it up, rolling the fabric between his fingers. He looked at the name stitched in it. _Jones._ There were a million people with that last name, but why did Ella have it in her room. He knew that she was low after being told Steve was gone, but was she low enough to start sleeping around with the men at the base? The thought made him sick.

Steve noticed what he was holding and reached over Ella to snatch it into his hands, seeing it for himself. Ella peeked over to see what he was holding, a sigh escaping her lips.

"This looks bad, doesn't it?" Bottles of booze laying on the floor and another man's jacket present as well… Ella knew exactly what they were thinking. "It's not what it looks like, I swear on my life."

Steve raised a brow.

"Honestly!" Ella cried, turning towards Bucky for support, but he only looked just as skeptical. She couldn't believe them! She huffed. "Well, if you must know… when you forced me into that horrid outfit," she pointed in the corner where the star spangled dress lay. "I went to help the nurses because they were short handed. One of the nurses grabbed this off a cot so I could cover up."

The pair still looked unbelieving.

Ella stood up swiftly, arms crossed over her chest tightly, snatching the jacket out of Steve's hands. "You still don't believe me? I believed your stories and they were far more ridiculous!" she paused. "Actually, you know what… you guys are going to the nurses right now. I'm assuming you haven't gone yet." She took a few steps, finding her head spinning slightly but tried to play it off. "Come on you two!"

Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance. It didn't take long for the three of them to fall back into their places. Ella was always looking out for both of them, even if now there was no need to. Still… it was nice to know someone cared enough. They followed Ella diligently, catching up to her side quickly.

They descended a stair case that lead to the bottom floor. Ella, in her haze, missed a step and stumbled. She expected to crash down the stairs and land in a painful heap at the bottom, but someone stopped her. Bucky held onto her shoulders firmly, keeping her steady.

Ella blinked rapidly before looking up at the dark haired boy, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Thanks."

Bucky shrugged and released the girl. "I think you need to lay off the booze."

Ella tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "I think you're right."

She managed to make it the rest of the way to the nurse's tent without falling flat on her face. She took deep breaths of the fresh air to try and clear her head. Ella wondered what it would feel like in the morning. Probably like hell.

She brushed into the tent with the tow boys at her heels. Her eyes scanned the rows of cots, searching for the man whose jacket she held in her hand. She only got the briefest glimpses at the man, but she remembered enough. He had dark hair… arm in a sling…

She found him. _Jones_.

Ella stomped towards the man and flung the balled up jacket at him. He was sitting up in his cot, the piece of cloth hitting him square in the face. He looked surprised for a moment before he looked at Ella, the pieces fitting together.

"Oh!" Jones exclaimed, turning towards his buddies who sat around him. "It's nice of her to finally return my jacket which she stole. Without explanation, may I add."

"I'm sorry." Ella said evenly. "I've been busy."

"Oh really?" he asked in a thick Boston accent. "With what?"

She swallowed nervously, shifting her weight. "Well… I had thought my brother was dead… turns out I was mistaken. Please forgive me if my pain was an inconvenience to you in anyway." She finished, voice dripping with sarcasm. Ella turned swiftly away from the man, huffing slightly. She looked towards her brother and Bucky with a raised brow. "Believe me now?"

Bucky held up his hands in defense. "I never doubted you for a second."

"That voice… I know it." Came from their side. David slowly shifted up in his cot, looking towards the trio. He shook his head disbelievingly, a laugh on his lips. "Well, I don't believe my _eye._ "

"David!" Bucky smiled and stepped towards his cot, kneeling down next to him. "You're alive!"

"So are you!" he chuckled weakly. "Last I saw you; you were being swarmed by HYDRA soldiers. I didn't think you made it out." He looked towards Ella sheepishly. "Sorry about the misinformation."

She shrugged and kneeled down beside Bucky. David looked healthier. He swapped the bandages on his face for a patch over his eye. Ella figured the nurses must have found a few broken ribs after she left, for his middle was tightly wrapped.

"You know each other?" Bucky asked.

"She patched me up after the bomb hit." he chuckled, making a face. "If I remember correctly, she was wearing some star spangled costume."

Ella shook her head and flushed deeply. "You remember correctly. That was my brothers doing… as payback." She narrowed her eyes at Steve.

Steve was sitting on David's blind side, so he didn't see him at first. He seemed surprised to have him at his side. "Your brother… is Captain America?"

Ella shrugged. "That's what some people know him as. To me… it's just Steve." She looked towards him with a playful smirk. "He's not as great as everyone makes him out to be." That quip earned her a few laughs.

"So how are you feeling?" Bucky asked the wounded soldier after the laughter died down.

David shrugged and made a noise of indifference. "Well, I'm feeling as good as I should be. I'm going to get to home soon. I'm in no state to be fighting anymore…" he trailed off. "Well, maybe I'll get into acting. I'll make a great pirate!"

They all chuckled at his attempts to make light of his current situation. Ella looked from Bucky to her brother, an overwhelming sense of relief washing over her. She couldn't believe how incredibly blessed she was to have the two most important people in her life by her side, relatively unharmed. Bucky caught her staring, giving a small smirk in her direction. There were those butterflies again in the pit of her stomach.

Ella fought past the fluttering in her gut and smiled back. It was nice to have him around again…

And she was never letting those two out of her sight again.

 **Authors note:**

 **I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. Is something wrong? Were the last few chapters boring? I hope not! Oh, and happy 4** **th** **of July (Most importantly… Steve's birthday.)**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

A few restful days passed by. The returning prisoners were given time to rest and recover, have their wounds attended to and whatnot. Ella sent Bucky to the infirmary very quickly, but they couldn't see any damage that the experimenting had done to him. Ella still wasn't fully convinced, but Bucky assured her that those women were professionals and they knew what they were talking about. She begrudgingly let the issue go and worked on cleaning her room before they left again.

Steve won a medal of valor, but chose not to attend for reasons that were far beyond Ella. It was such an honor! However… she didn't control Captain America. He could do whatever he wanted, she simply followed, which led her to London. Bucky came along as well, the pair refusing to be separated for more than a few minutes.

It was a hazy afternoon. Steve was off for a meeting with all the important generals to find out what their next move would be. Ella could never get into that strategy stuff. She had a hard time planning things in advance.

She had spare time and spare change in her pocket and decided to use it accordingly. There were plenty on nice shops in London. She was climbing down the stairs from her room, a dark coat over her shoulders and hair curled nicely. It felt good be dress nicely after that horrid week of being alone and moping around her room.

At the bottom of the stair case stood Bucky, who was tying up his shoes. He looked up as he heard Ella's steps, giving her a lopsided grin as he stood. "Where you off to, Ella?"

Bucky had gotten a bit better after coming back. He still looked a bit worse for wear though. His eyes were pulled down by dark bags, but the blue still held the familiar spark in their depths. He wore his army gear like she had seen him wear before he got shipped off, but left off the hat. She thought he looked plain… tired, although he would never admit that he was.

The pair had been interacting like they had when they were children, before her mother tried to keep them away, before the war. It was carefree… nice. They enjoyed each other's company.

Ella stood on the last step, standing eyelevel with Bucky for the first time ever. "To the shops down the road." She pointed down the wet street where people mulled around, holding umbrellas in hand in case if there was another downpour.

Bucky gaze followed her finger. He bounced up on his heels, the grin on his face growing. "Do you mind a bit of company? It wouldn't be right to have a young lady walking around unfamiliar streets without some backup."

"Backup?" Ella repeated with a laugh.

"Protection." Bucky tried again.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm going to be looking at dresses. I don't know if you like that kind of thing."

"I would've thought you would like a second opinion." He said, furrowing his brows as an afterthought. "Dames like that kind of thing, right? Being told they look nice in dresses? I'll admit, I've never been dress shopping before."

Ella tossed her head back with a laugh. She hopped down the last step, landing at his side. "If you want, you can come. I won't stop you." She started towards the shops, Bucky trailing at her heels like a dog. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

Ella didn't find much in the first few stores she ventured in. she shifted through dresses upon dresses and yet nothing stood out to her. She turned to Bucky after walking out of the latest store, a sheepish smile on her lips.

"I bet you're rethinking your decision now."

Bucky raised a brow and made a face. "Of course not! I'm having a grand time."

In truth, he was. He liked watching Ella look through the dresses and blouses, watching her face as she decided on if she like it or not. He thought she looked cute, but he never let her catch his staring, averting his gaze to the nearest shirt whenever she looked up.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever you say." She pointed to a small boutique at the end of the street. "Just one last shop and we can go back, I promise."

"Take your time, Ella." He said, nudging her shoulder with his own as they walked. "I could do this all day."

She didn't say anything but shook her head softly. She enjoyed his company immensely, but didn't want him to do anything that bored him. He would always pick something they all enjoyed back when they were children.

Ella walked into the shop first, a little bell tinkling to announce their arrival. It wasn't very busy, only one or two girls leisurely shifting through the clothes. Ella's gaze swept the room quickly before she moved towards a rack of blouses.

Bucky watched the girl for a few moments before his eye was caught by a tuft of blue fabric peeking out from dull, beige dresses. His feet led him towards the rack of clothes, digging through the sea of brown until his hands landed on the bright fabric. Bucky didn't know anything about women's fashion, but he did know he would like to see a girl in this dress.

"Hey Ella!" he called, holding up the dress. "What about this one?"

She took few steps towards Bucky, taking the cloth between her hands. It was soft and thick and it appeared to be in her size. "You picked this out yourself?" she asked.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… you know… I just- I just thought it matched your eyes."

Ella was surprised by that statement, but tried to mask her reaction. "Well, I obviously have to try it on now, don't I?" She didn't wait for a response, simply turning heel quickly and scurrying towards the nearest changing room.

She couldn't believe he said that! Ella couldn't stop blushing like an idiot as she stepped out of her coat. Her cheeks were warm as she bit her lip to keep from giggling like a school girl. Ella tried to get herself together the best she could. She was a grown woman in the middle of war! Not a girl with a crush on her school mate. Ella wiggled the rest of the way into the snug dress, smoothing down the front and gazing into the mirror. It was form fitting with a square neckline and sleeves that went all the way down to her wrist.

 _He was right._ Ella thought as she gazed at the mirror. _It does match my eyes._

She opened the door a crack, peering out. "Bucky?"

He appeared from behind a rack of men's shirts, brows raised in curiosity. In took a sharp intake of breath as she stepped out. It fitted her perfectly, as if it was made especially for her. She was looking at him expectantly.

"I should do this for a living." He said before mentally scolding himself. _Really? A whole world of things to say and you go with that? Get it together Barnes!_ He cleared his throat. "It suits you. You should wear it out tonight when we go to the bar."

"You think so?" Ella asked, stepping in front of a full length mirror that was hangout outside the changing room.

Bucky couldn't help his eyes from traveling towards her rump, which looked very good in that dress. Instantly, he reprimanded himself. This was Ella he was talking about! Steve would kick his ass if he tried anything with her. Still, he could still _look,_ right? There was nothing wrong with that.

"Yeah," Bucky said.

Ella gave herself one last look over in the mirror, a thin smile on her lips. "You know what, I think I will." She quickly stepped back into the changing room, trying to fight off the blush that threatened to take over her face yet again. She couldn't stand the flutters in the pit of her stomach and tried to banish them as she changed out the dress. She didn't come out until she was sure she was calmed down.

Ella quickly paid for the dress, her and Bucky making their way out of the store quickly. The sky was looking extra overcast and they didn't have an umbrella. Ella wasn't fond of the idea of having to redo her hair before going out tonight.

The pair made it back to the building right before a light drizzle began to fall from above. They walked up the stairs slowly, bags in hand.

"Thanks for your help," Ella said. "Even if you probably didn't enjoy it much."

"What are you talking about?" he laughed. "I always have a good time when I'm with you."

 _He's testing me._ Ella thought to herself. She stuck her tongue on the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning stupidly. "Same to you."

They stopped outside her door, standing to face each other before she went inside. Ella had her hands crossed in front of her, waiting awkwardly for the silence to be broken.

"Steve's going right from the meeting to the bar." Bucky informed her. "I could pick you up and we could get a cab."

Ella nodded vigorously. "Sounds perfect."

"I'll be here at about seven. That good?"

"It's a date." She paused, cursing her tongue. "Well, you know not an _actual_ date or anything. Just- you know, it sounds like a good time." She finished lamely.

Bucky only chuckled. "Alright. See you then."

Ella gave a meek wave before pushing into her room, resting her forehead on the closed door. What was wrong with her? She never got tongue tied in front of Bucky! She huffed and threw her bag on the bed, collapsing face first after it. After a few moments of moping she turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. What was going on? She couldn't… _like_ Bucky, could she? Ella liked him when they were younger, but that was the thing. They were _young._ They couldn't have been anything serious. It was just a passing fling.

Or was it?

Did he feel the same way? Sure, he said flirtatious things every once in a while but that's just the way he was. He could have any girl he wanted in no time at all so he had to be good a flirting, right? He was just so damn nice!

Ella groaned into a pillow. Why were things so complicated?

Eventually, she peeled herself off the bed and got to getting ready for the night. She slipped back into her new dress, gave her hair a once over to make sure nothing was out of place, and sat on the bed as she flipped through to, waiting for seven to roll around.

Steve was on the front page… well, Captain America was. Although it made her happy to see that people were finally respecting him as he should be, it also angered her that it took a transformation like this to get them to see what she had all along. No doubt he will be getting the attention of girls now. Maybe he'll find a nice one and settle down somewhere calm and quiet, away from the war.

Of course, she knew it was only a matter of time before he was going off to fight again, Bucky alongside him. Steve told her that he was going to make an elite team of the best soldiers he knows and together they planned to take down HYDRA. Ella knew she couldn't follow them into battle and that worried her, being apart from her boys for so long. She was sure that she would be kept busy doing one thing or another. She had managed to keep out of the spotlight, but it was only a matter of time before she was dragged into Steve's new celebrity life.

Ella folded the paper when a knock sounded at her door. She stood and smoothed out the front of her dress and grabbed a coat off a hanger. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Bucky stood there. He hadn't changed from what he was wearing earlier. Ella wasn't judging him though, wearing the uniform grabbed respect easily.

"Ready?" Ella asked, shutting the door behind her softly. She was surprised by her proximity to Bucky. Their chests were almost touching. There was a smirk on his lips as he looked down upon her.

"You look beautiful." He said, surprising Ella. "I should have told you earlier today when I first saw you in that dress, but the words seemed to escape me."

This time, she didn't hide the pink that tinted her cheeks. "Thank you, Bucky." Ella decided to try something different and stood on her toes, planting a light kiss on his jaw. "Shall we be going?"

Bucky stood frozen for a few moments, hand traveling to where her lips had just been. He shook himself out of the daze, starting after the girl who was already a few steps down. He smirked at her back, thinking how this might just lead somewhere.

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, kinda a short chapter but I'm going to be leaving for a few days and I wanted to get this one out. I thought it was kinda cute. Was it cute? If anyone's interested, I have a playlist that I listen to while writing this that reminds me of the story. If anyone wants it, I'll put it in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The cab was already waiting for them when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Bucky, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for Ella before sliding in next to her. It was a snug fit, their thighs and shoulders pressing up against each other in the back seat. She didn't mind at all.

"Where to?" the driver asked in a thick accent.

"The pub down town!" Bucky informed him.

The cabbie gave a grunt of understanding and started down the puddle scattered streets. It seemed as though they were the only souls alive tonight, there were no other cars on the street and everyone else seemed to have retired for the night. Ella kept her gaze on the window, watching the unfamiliar streets as she tried to take it all in.

Bucky looked over at the girl, a fond smile on his lips. He liked seeing her face light up at the new sights. She looked like the carefree young girl who he had taken dancing all those years ago.

But something was new.

Halfway hidden by the collar of her dress was slightly raised skin, pink and discolored. His curiosity got the better of him as she brushed aside the collar, revealing the scar completely.

Ella started at the sudden touch, eyes flickering from Bucky's face to where his gaze was focused. She sighed slightly, lips pursing. This wasn't going to be fun to explain.

"Is… this looks like a-"

"Bullet wound?" Ella finished for him. She shrugged lightly. "It is."

Bucky looked taken aback for a moment, unable to process anything. "Wait…" he started. "You're telling me _that you got-"_ he lowered his voice when he felt the cabbies eyes on him from the rearview mirror. "You're telling me that you got _shot?_ "

Ella nodded meekly.

"How the hell did that happen?" he hissed quietly. "You were never anywhere near gun fire!"

"It was a freak accident!" Ella responded in a hushed tone. "Right after Steve got the procedure done, there was a HYDRA agent waiting to kill the doctor that helped to create the serum. I was in the cross fire."

Bucky dragged a hand down his face, still trying to comprehend this new information. "You got shot. With an actual bullet from a real gun."

"Yes!"

"Did it hurt?"

"Of course it hurt!" Ella said, grabbing the collar of her dress and yanking it back over the scar. She raised a brow at Bucky. "But I'm alive, aren't I? There's nothing we can do about the past, right?"

He still looked unbelieving about the whole thing, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. He raised a brow and looked to his side. "You know… I haven't been shot and I was on a battle field."

"I know." Ella said. "I thought that when I realized what had happened. It's rather funny, isn't it?"

Bucky didn't look even close to being amused, causing Ella's lips to purse tightly, sighing in defeat.

"You didn't bother to tell me." He said at length.

"It never came up!" Ella shot back quickly. She was getting frustrated with this whole conversation. "What did you expect me to say? _Oh, it's nice to see that you're safe Bucky! And by the way, I got shot by a Nazi while you were gone!_ " she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why does it matter so much?"

"Why do you think I went overseas?" he asked. "Because I wanted to fight Germans? Because I wanted to show off? I went to keep America safe… to keep you and your brother safe!"

Ella found that no words would come to her. She watched Bucky, seeing him lean forward and rest his face in his palms. He looked so dejected… so sad in her eyes. She suddenly felt sorry for the tone she was using with him.

"It seems like I failed at that." He murmured.

Ella's brow furrowed. She tentatively placed a hand on his upper arm, trying to offer what comfort she could. "Bucky… there's nothing you can do about it. You can't control everything that happens. Some things are just out of our hands."

He didn't look at her. Ella couldn't even tell if he heard her or not. She firmly reached out and took his hand into her own, squeezing it tightly before intertwining her fingers with her own. She rubbed calming circles on his palm with her thumb.

"It wasn't your fault, Bucky."

His gaze was locked on their hands before meeting her eyes. He saw nothing but sincerity in the blue depths. He used his other hand to cover hers, nodding slightly. "I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too." Ella said.

"Don't worry," he said with determination. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

She felt her lips quirk upwards, a sigh of content escaping her lips. She was glad to be by his side. She was glad that he was safe… well, for now at least. It was only a matter of time before he and Steve were off to go fight again. She wasn't sure if she would ever be ready to be parted from them again.

Before she knew it, the cabbie pulled up beside the pub. Bucky thanked him profusely and paid him with the British money which he didn't quite understand and probably over paid him for the short drive. Honestly, he couldn't care less.

"So, you guys are making plans to leave again, right?" Ella asked as Bucky held the door open for her.

The pub was filled with people, celebrating life while they could. There were plenty of soldiers there, singing along while the band played. Pints of beer were being downed by the dozen and they never seemed to run out. Ella only spared them a brief glance before looking towards Bucky, waiting for his response.

"Yeah." He said. Bucky saw Steve sitting at a table with the men he planned to recruit. He met his eye briefly, giving a brief nod.

Steve stood and hugged Ella briefly, teasing about how she finally managed to look better than homeless. It was fun banter to listen to. Exactly what you would expect from siblings as close as they were. Steve greeted Bucky quickly before heading back to the group of men. Bucky waved a smiled at them, having grown close over being held prisoner by HYDRA. It was a wonderful bonding experience.

Bucky came to Ella's side, placing a hand on the small of her back and leaning in close so she could hear him above the music. "Let's head back there. It's quieter."

Ella nodded, trying to hide the shiver that went up her spine at his touch. She turned her attention towards something else. "Is this what you're going to wear for missions?" she asked, picking at a stray thread on his uniform. "It won't be warm enough."

Bucky laughed at her motherly nature. "No… I'm getting something made. It will be warmer, I promise."

They sat down at the bar, a man taking their orders. Bucky asked for whiskey while Ella asked for a bottle of Coca-Cola. She couldn't imagine drinking any more alcohol for a while now. She was on a self-prescribed detox. There was little conversation as they waited for their drinks, an awkward silence between them. Ella was thankful when the bar tender placed her drink in front of her. She wasted no time taking a long, slow drought out of the bottle, savoring the sweet drink. It reminded her of summer when she was a kid.

"It should be dark blue." Ella found herself suddenly saying, surprising both her and Bucky.

"What should be dark blue?"

"The uniform you're having made." She explained further.

"Why blue?"

Her gaze locked with his as she swallowed thickly, repeating what he had told her earlier that day. "It would match your eyes."

There was electricity between the pair, neither of them could look away from one another. Ella licked her lips nervously, feeling rather self-conscience under his gaze. She could feel her heart hammering against her rib cage so loudly she feared he would hear it.

Bucky felt just as nervous too. She had distanced herself from him last time they had begun to become close with no explanation. He feared rejection again, but the way she was looking at him now confused him to no extent. Why was this so complicated?

"Bucky," Ella began. "I-"

Steve chose that moment to walk into the connecting room. Bucky followed Ella's eyes before landing on her brother, his entire demeanor changing instantly.

"See?" he said. "I told you… they're all idiots."

Steve smiled wryly and took his seat next to Bucky. "How about you?" he asked. "Are you ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"

Bucky gave a breathy laugh. "Hell no." he said, surprising Ella. She could've sworn he would follow him to the ends of the earth. "That little guy from Brooklyn…" he continued. "Who was too dumb not to run from a fight, I'm following him."

A smile grew on Ella's lips. That sounded more like it. "You do remember how much trouble following Steve got you into, right?"

Bucky took a swing from his whiskey. "Old habits die hard, I guess." He leaned in closer to Steve. "But you're keeping the outfit, right?"

"You know what?" Steve said, glancing over his shoulder at a poster with his face plastered on it. "It's kind of growing on me."

Ella couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her lips. He wasn't singing that tune a few weeks before. He seemed to have adopted the persona of Captain America very easily. I guess that was to be expected, from a man who felt so passionately about his country. Steve was the perfect candidate.

Slowly, the singing and the hum of conversations faded away. Ella raised a brow, expecting the worse. In almost perfect unison, the three of them leaned back in their seats to get of glimpse of what was happening in the connecting room. The two men instantly sprung from their seats when they laid eyes on Peggy Carter, who looked ravishing in a fitted red dress. Ella saw how she commanded attention and respect… I almost made her a little bit jealous.

"Captain."

"Agent Carter."

Peggy peeked behind Steve, seeing Ella sitting at the bar sipping her soda. She gave a small smile. "Ella. You are looking much better. It's good to see you back on your feet."

The blonde waved daintily. "Thank you, Agent Carter. Your dress is lovely, by the way."

She nodded her head in thanks before looking back up at Steve with wide eyes. "Howard has some equipment for you to try." She said. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good."

Ella bit her lips to keep from grinning like an idiot. That might have been the closest Steve has ever been to setting up a date with a woman before. Bucky must have been thinking the same thing because he met her eyes with a knowing smirk. However, her brother still looked very awkward around Agent Carter, much to Ella's dismay.

"I see your top squad is preparing for duty." The Agent said, trying to fill up the silence in the room.

"You don't like music?" Bucky asked.

"I do, actually." Peggy said, eyes never leaving Steve's. "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."

Ella shifted in her seat, watching the scene play out with bated breath. _C'mon Steve!_ She thought to herself. _She's giving you a hint! Take it!_

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky laughed. He was good at this kind of thing, taking the bait when it was placed in front of him. But really, it was just a reflex. He didn't want to go dancing with Agent Carter at all. He would far rather go dancing with Ella again. His brows furrowed slightly. Where did that though come from?

"The right partner." Peggy said, quoting Steve's own words before the procedure.

Ella wanted to hit her brother, do something to let him know that she liked him! But god, was he oblivious!

"0800 Captain." Peggy said before swiftly turning heel.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there." Steve called after her retreating form.

"I'm invisible." Bucky blurted out the moment she was out of earshot. "I'm turning into you. It- it's like a horrible dream."

"Don't take it so hard." Steve said, clapping him on the back. "Maybe she has a friend." He joked before going towards the table where his new team sat. "I'm going to have a few more drinks with the boys." He informed Bucky, who simply nodded.

He watched Steve for a few more moments before turning towards Ella, who laughed at his bewildered expression. He slid back into his seat next to her, finishing the last of his drink in a gulp and shaking his head lightly.

"Don't worry about it." Ella said, placing a hand on his shoulder with a laugh. "There's someone out there for you, I'm sure."

Bucky simply shrugged. "I'll get over the rejection, I'm sure. Besides, Steve deserves a nice girl."

Ella nodded in agreement. "Agent Carter is wonderful for him." She said, before adding softly. "I wish I were like her."

His forehead wrinkled, turning his stool so he was facing her completely. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged lightly, placing the bottle on the bar. "Well, I mean she's very lovely and people really respect her. Didn't you see what the bar was like when she walked in? She had everyone's attention without saying a word. I think that's pretty great, don't you?"

Bucky shifted in his seat, licking his lips before speaking. "I mean, you're right… but I don't think you should want to change. You didn't see it but there were plenty of eyes on you when you walked in too. The only difference was that you had someone walking you in."

Ella made a face. "How does that change anything?"

"It's like… some unspoken code between men." Bucky started, trying to find the words describe it. "If you take a girl somewhere and another guy makes a move on her, it's basically an invitation to beat his ass."

Ella threw her head back in a laugh. "Oh really? How come I've never heard of this?"

"Like I said… it's a guy thing."

Ella responded with a roll of her eyes. She brought the straw to her lips and finished off what was left of the soda with relish. She let out a small sigh of content, putting her elbows on the bar and resting her chin in her hands. Ella peeked at Bucky from the corner of her eye. He seemed bored, tilting his glass on the edge and peering into it.

"You know… you can go hang around the rest of your team. I was thinking of heading back anyways." Ella said, standing from the stool.

Bucky sprung up as well. "I'll take you back."

A waved a hand through the air, dismissing the thought. "You don't have to do that. I can get back on my own."

"But I want to." Bucky said, perhaps a tad too quick. He shifted slightly, biting the inside of his cheek before nodding towards the door. "Come on. It's no problem… really."

Ella stared him down for a moment longer, clenching her jaw tightly. She knew that he was stubborn, extremely so. It was hard to get him to change his mind once it was set. It was the result of a lot of head butting when they were younger, but Ella usually lost. She huffed with a shrug. "If you're sure…"

The corners of his lips twitched. "Positive." He placed a soft hand on the small of her back, gently leading her through the crowd.

"Hey, Barnes!" one of the men sitting with Steve called. He was a bit red in the face, laughing heartily. He had beer in his mustache. "Wanna get in on a bet? We're playing a drinking game! Rogers thinks he can out drink all of us!" he laughed loudly at the notion.

Ella raised a brow and looked to her brother. He simply shrugged. " _Serum._ " He mouthed over the noise.

Ella's lips parted in realization. The serum must make the effects of alcohol less on him. It made enough sense.

Bucky shook his head. "Nah, that's alright. I'm going to take Ella back."

"Lightweight." She heard someone mumble, trying to hide it behind a cough.

"Alright." Steve said. "See you later, alright?"

"Alright." Ella agreed. "Have fun. Make good choices." She knew he could either be very responsible or very stupid, it really depended on the time of day. He was prone to fighting when he was smaller, but the change seemed to have cooled down his hot head. She gave a small wave goodbye before letting Bucky guide her out of the busy pub.

The air outside seemed to have cooled down considerably. Ella shrugged on her coat, digging her hands deep into her pockets to keep her fingers warm. Her breath was visible in front of her eyes in small puffs. The cold nipped at her nose. She forgot that she wasn't in America and Britain was much cooler.

Bucky hailed another cab, letting Ella slide in first before following her into the snug backseat. He felt her shiver slightly next to him.

"You cold?" he asked.

Ella nodded slightly, clenching her jaw to stop her teeth from chattering. "Just a bit chilly."

He scooted a bit closer to her, pressing his side against hers to try and give off some warmth. He held his breath, waiting for her reaction. He hoped she wouldn't think he was being too forward. Bucky didn't want to scare her off. Ella was pleasantly surprised by his actions and against her better judgement, leaned in closer, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. The fabric felt old and well worn… it smelled slightly of pine and whiskey. An odd combination, but it seemed to work.

Ella took deep breaths, savoring the moment. "I really missed you." She murmured at length. "You know, when you left. You couldn't even imagine how I felt when I thought that you had… _died._ " She choked out the last word.

Bucky didn't expect these words out of her. He tried to play it off with humor. "I'm sure you weren't missing me that bad." He said. "Your brother's Captain America! You were too busy traveling to worry."

Ella sniffed softly. "Yeah. It was just a _blast_ watching my brother prance around in a silly costume." She smiled bitterly. "No. I worried too much for my own good." She paused. "I did write, you know. I sent it right before we left for Italy. I'm afraid you were most likely already taken prisoner by then. Didn't do much good."

He shrugged one shoulder, not wanting to disturb her. "Well, I got to see you when we got back to camp."

Ella made a face. "In a very bad state. I thought I booze would work faster, but it took a lot of drinking to get the desired effect."

Bucky laughed lightly. "Well, maybe it was beginners luck."

She felt her face begin to heat up in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. "Well, how much do girls usually drink? Steve told me you were _quite_ the ladies' man back in Brooklyn."

She suddenly felt stupid. Here she was, laying her head on his shoulder like they were sweethearts. Surely he would have a girl waiting for him back home. Still… it was a nice position to be in. She knew it was a bit selfish, but she felt like she deserved to focus on herself for once.

"Ladies' man?" Bucky scoffed unbelievingly. "Hardly. I only wanted to find a date for Steve. It wasn't all fun and games. In fact, it was kind of dull."

Ella hummed softly, acknowledging what he said, but not sure if she fully believed it yet. It would always be nice if it was true, maybe they would have a chance then. Surely he would never lie to her though… that she was positive of.

The cab pulled slowly to a stop in front of where they were staying. Ella first assumed it was some kind of apartment building, but it seemed that it was inhabited by members of the SSR and high ranking officers only. It was like a top secret hotel. Ella felt very out of place.

Bucky held the door open for her as she stepped out. He paid the driver again, tossing the money through the window quickly before coming to Ella's side, the car going down the wet street. She was rubbing her hands together, trying to create warmth through friction. She didn't like the cold.

"Here," he said, taking her hands into his own, puffing warm air on them and holding them tightly. "Let me help."

Ella felt her lips curving. "Thanks, Bucky."

"Come on." He said. "Let's get you inside where it's warm."

He still held onto her hand, keeping it warm within his own. They walked up the stairs as if they were a couple. Only, things weren't as simple as that, unfortunately. Although Ella wanted it to be. Wait... did she? Is this what she wanted her relationship with Bucky to be? Ella was fuming so much that she didn't even notice that they stopped in front of her room. She blinked rapidly, clearing her mind.

"Thank you for the nice night." Ella said, turning towards him. "I had fun."

"Yeah." Bucky agreed, taking a step closer. "Me too."

To Ella, he looked a bit nervous. His eyes would flicker from hers and down her face. There was no way he was looking at her lips, was there? It sounded impossible, but it was right there in front of her. There was a flutter in her chest. His hand trailed up her arm, leaving a burning in its wake all the way up to cup her cheek.

"Can I- I mean, may I-?" his stuttering was cut off by Ella standing on her toes and pressing her lips on his softly. It was barely more than a peck, but it was nice.

"Yes." Ella breathed when they parted. "You may."

Bucky's face broke out into a huge grin before holding her face tenderly with both hands, kissing her more firmly. It was chaste, their noses pressing together, Ella smiling against his lips. She grabbed his shirt in her hands, holding onto the fabric tightly. Their mouths moved in synchrony, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They breathed each other's air, personal space forgotten entirely.

Eventually, they parted, foreheads pressed against each other. They both were grinning widely, Ella's cheeks flushed a light pink. Did that really just happen? It couldn't be possible surely.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." He admitted softly.

"I think I did too."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, filled with the sound of their breathing. Ella didn't know what to say yet. What was there to say?

"Now what?" Bucky asked. "Where do we go from here?"

Ella exhaled loudly, chewing her lip as she thought. "I guess we keep it quiet for now. See where it goes from here. We shouldn't stress Steve out or anything before going out to battle, right? That make sense, doesn't it?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. It does." He agreed, releasing Ella from his embrace.

She fumbled with the keys to her room, opening the door a crack. Ella looked back towards Bucky for a moment, pressing her lips in a fine line. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course."

Ella smiled softly, feeling like she was a young girl again. She had to remind herself that she was a mature woman. "Alright." She pressed her lips onto his jaw again, feeling the light stubble he had allowed to grow. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you then."

Ella shut the door softly, pressing her back against it and allowing the grin the spread widely on her face. She put her face in her hands and laughed to herself. She almost couldn't believe that happened! It was so sudden and yet so… wonderful! Ella kicked off her shoes and fell face first onto the bed, pressing her head into a pillow.

She felt like she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

 **Authors note:**

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? Or at least it felt like it. Anyways, some people asked for the playlist. It has songs that remind me of things that happened, are happening or are going to happen so not all of them are going to match quite yet.**

 **A thousand years- Christina Perry  
Skinny Love-Birdy  
I will follow you into the dark- Death cab for cutie  
Bad Blood- Taylor Swift  
Aint no rest for the Wicked- Cage the Elephant  
Bad Blood- Bastille  
Bad reputation- Joan Jett  
Like I'm gonna lose you- Meghan Trainor  
Boogie woogie bugle boy- Andrews Sisters  
Say something- A great big world  
Cups- Anna Kendrick  
I've just seen a face- The Beatles  
Radioactive- Imagine Dragons  
Friends- Ed Sheeran  
Fever- Peggy Lee  
Hero/Heroine- Boys like girls.**

 **So I leave you with these. Maybe a few of them have some foreshadowing. But I'm not telling.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

There was a knock on Ella's door bright and early the next morning. She stumbled out of bed, running a hand through her flat hair, the curls loosening during the night. She was groggy, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes as she fumbled with the lock. The opened the door a crack, not sure who was there. She didn't want a stranger to see her in a night dress.

The hazy morning light assaulted her eyes as Ella strained to see who was at the door. Standing there, already dresses and ready to go was Steve and Bucky. They were grinning at each other; conversation paused when they saw Ella.

"Good morning, little sister." He said, pushing through the door and kissing her forehead lightly.

Her brows furrowed, watching as he sat down in a chair placed in the corner. "Uh- good morning. You're awfully chipper, aren't you? What put you in such a good mood?"

Bucky shut the door behind him, leaning his back against it. "He won his drinking game last night." He explained. "Got a pocket full of spare change now."

She hummed lightly in understanding, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She felt suddenly self conscience about how she appeared right now. She was a mess to say the least. Ella never really cared before if Bucky saw her like this, he had many times before in his stays at their apartment… but something had changed.

"It's British money too!" Steve said. "Useless when we go back home. So, I figured we spend it today. I'll take you out for breakfast before I have to go meet Agent Carter."

"Alright." Ella said, digging through her drawers and pulling out a blouse, stockings, and fitted black skirt. "Give me a few moments."

She slipped into the washroom and began the tedious task of getting ready for the day. She quickly slipped off her night gown and wiggled into her skirt. The tried to tame her frizzy hair the best she could knowing that the two boys were waiting for her just beyond the door. After a few more minutes of toying with her locks, she gave herself a once over in the mirror. It wasn't her best work; it was good enough for now. She splashed some water on her face before walking back into the main room.

"Finally!" Steve said, standing from his seat. "Could it have taken you any longer?" If Ella had not been his sister, he would never talk to her like that. However, he had an unending snark towards her which she returned just as eagerly.

"You try curling your hair every day." Ella said, picking up her hand bag. "Trust me, I wish I didn't have to. Shall we be going?"

Bucky got off the door and opened it, gesturing towards the outside. "After you." He said with a coy smile.

Ella caught his eye, feeling her heart speed up in her chest. "Thank you." She felt his gaze linger on her for a moment longer. She pressed her lips together tightly to refrain from blushing. Lord, this was going to be a tough breakfast to get through.

…

Steve took them to a little restaurant on a street corner. The morning was brighter than she could ever remember it being in England. It wasn't raining, not even a little! The trio sat outside under an umbrella. It was nice. They drank warm coffee and tea and ate fresh fruits. It was an enjoyable morning overall. The only thing that made it difficult was the fluttering in her stomach when she caught Bucky's eyes or when their fingers brushed on the table.

Eventually, it was time for Steve to go. He paid for the meal with his winnings, straightening his uniform.

"Have fun on your almost date." Ella smirked knowingly, resting her chin in her hand. "Say hello to Agent Carter for me."

Steve refrained from rolling his eyes. "You know perfectly well that you're being childish."

"I _am_ the younger sibling." Ella said, taking a sip of her tea. "Someone has to do it, or everything is too serious." It was true, though. During the war, everything was somber and dark and gloomy. There had to be humor and light, to keep everyone sane.

"Well, at least you're doing something with your time." Steve retorted. "I'll see you two later." There was a car waiting for him. He climbed into the back seat and with that, he was gone, leaving Ella and Bucky on their own.

She didn't know what to say to him at that moment. Last night, the words had come so easily and now, they were stuck in her throat. She was choking on them, suffocating even. He looked amused at her discomfort.

Bucky leaned forward in his seat, sending a smile towards the girl. "So, what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day while Steve is off with Agent Carter?"

Ella shrugged lightly, thankful that he had spoken first. "I'm not sure I didn't plan that far in advance." She paused, gnawing on her lip lightly. "What about you? Do you have any bright ideas?"

"Not normally." Bucky admitted, pushing his chair back and standing. "But I'm sure we'll figure out something." He held out his hand to help her up.

Ella took it gingerly into her own, fighting the heat that threatened to overcome her face. She smoothed down her skirt and slid her purse on her arm. Her mind was racing, thinking of something to do. The tried to recall what one of the cabbies said when she first came here. She remembered him talking about all the places to visit. He said something about a small park, didn't he?

"Maybe we could go on a walk." Ella offered. "I think there's a little park around here somewhere."

"That's not very specific." Bucky laughed as they walked away from the restaurant, hand and hand. "Do you even know where it is?"

"No," she admitted. "But I'm sure we can find it. We're both adults, aren't we?"

"I know at least one of us are."

…

It turned out that finding the park was a lot more difficult than Ella originally expected. It turned out she was terrible at directions and the pair ended up going the exact opposite way and ended up at a small bakery in a tiny plaza. They sat outside; Ella drank another cup of tea. The British really did love their tea. It was everywhere.

"It was a good idea." Bucky said, looking across the table at Ella. "Maybe next time we can actually find the place we're looking for."

Ella laughed lightly and shook her head. "Sorry! I thought we could figure it out!"

"It's fine. We still got to walk, didn't we?"

She shrugged. "I guess. It wasn't exactly what I planned."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching the people on the streets go about their days. Ella saw families and couples, probably natives to England. This was their home, Ella was just passing through. It was a strange thing to think about. She liked looking at Bucky, watching him observe the world around them. She liked seeing his face light up at he saw new things. She hardly noticed when he caught her gaze.

"I put in the request for the uniform." He said. "Dark blue."

Ella felt a smile creep on her lips. "I bet it will look wonderful."

"Well, you helped pick it out, so I bet it will be."

Ella grinned into her thin tea cup, meeting his bright eyes over the rim. She couldn't believe that they were sitting here together. It was practically a date. Ella couldn't recall the last time she had been on one. It was nice, she had no problem admitting. There was only a matter of time before he would be off on his first mission with Steve. Might as well spend as much time as she could with them.

"Is everything to your liking?" a waitress asked off to her side.

Ella nodded. "Yes, thank you." She dug through her purse and pulled out a handful of money, paying the lady.

"Have a nice day." The waitress said. She turned towards Bucky, sending a flirtatious wink his direction.

Ella made a face that the waitress didn't see as she walked away. What was that sick feeling in her chest? It was awful!

Bucky quickly noticed the change in her demeanor, knowing exactly what it was. He couldn't believe it. "Wait, what was that?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Ella wiped the sour look off her face. "What was what?"

"That look!"

"What look? That was just my face."

Bucky chuckled disbelievingly, shaking his head. "Was that just the tiniest piece of jealousy I saw there?"

Ella rolled her eyes dramatically. "Jealous? Absolutely not! I'm defiantly not jealous."

"That's something a jealous person would say."

She huffed and jutted out her jaw. "I'm not. I mean, you kissed me last night."

"I think you're confused." Bucky laughed, shaking his head. "You kissed me first."

"You asked to kiss me first." Ella shot back, leaning forward closer to the man. "I think that counts as the first move."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, shut your trap, James." She said playfully. "You should just admit that-"

She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers softly. It was surprising, but not unpleasant. It was quick, chaste. It felt like he was testing the waters, which he was. Last night, it had been only them. He wanted to see how she would react, kissing her with people around. So far, so good.

"I won't admit anything." He said after they parted.

"I should have expected that." Ella said. "You were always so stubborn."

Bucky didn't say anything, only raised a brow and stood up. "You're right. And I will always be. You should get used to it."

Ella followed his lead and pushed her chair back, falling easily to his side. "Don't worry. I already am."

…

They walked all the way back to where they were staying, instead of taking a cab which was also an option. They wanted to spend as much time together as they could while they had the chance. Even though Ella's feet ached by the time got back, she didn't care. She was too busy having a nice time.

"So," Ella said, climbing the stairs. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Ella shrugged lightly. "Well, are we sweethearts? Are we going steady? Or are we just playing around?"

Bucky clenched his jaw in thought. It was a valid question. "I guess we're just gonna see where it leads to."

 _That's what we said when we were younger._ Ella thought. "Alright." She didn't want things to end like they had before. It was a terrible ending. She forced a convincing smile and bobbed her head lightly.

They climbed the stair slowly, their heels clicking against the metal noisily. It was past mid-afternoon, the sun a hazy circle floating across the sky. Ella thought it was quite peaceful for now, she didn't know how much longer it would last.

The pair stopped in front of Ella's door, turning towards each other. Ella knew she shouldn't feel so jittery around him, she had known him her entire life… but she couldn't stop the flutters that moved in her stomach.

"So, I'll see you later tonight?" she asked.

Bucky nodded. "Nothing could stop me."

Ella couldn't stop from grinning widely. Her face was pleasantly warm, he had that effect on her. Bucky took her face into his hand and pressed his lips against her own. Ella placed her hands on his hips, pulling him close. They pressed up against each other, not being able to get close enough. Ella loved this, being next to him, breathing his air. Oh, she was going to miss him.

They parted slowly, resting their foreheads against one another's. Ella couldn't wipe the smile off her lips, covering the hand that held her face with one of her own. She exhaled peacefully before pulling back, meeting his eyes.

"Until tonight." Ella said, unlocking the door.

"Until then."

…

The Red Skull stood in his new base, fuming while he worked. The American super soldier had destroyed one of his bases, now he had to catch up. It was only a matter of time until he struck again, he could feel it.

He clenched his fist and looked out the window into the icy terrain. All he could do now is wait; he no longer had the upper hand. His fingers gripped the edge of a wooden table, almost to the point of splintering it. He wouldn't lose this war. He couldn't.

He heard footsteps approaching him. He debated grabbing a gun and shooting, but he figured they must have a good reason to disturb him after such a loss.

He turned slowly, seeing Zola walking in with an agent who he had never bothered to learn the name of. They stopped before his desk, standing stiffly as the Skull turned to face them fully.

"I'm assuming you have news?" he said in his thick accent.

Zola swallowed thickly. "Yes, sir. I- um, we do." He turned towards the agent at his side expectantly.

"Sir," the agent began in a practiced British accent. He held a file in his hands. "I was sent to work undercover in London. I learned something about the Super Soldier. He has a younger sister."

The agent tossed a file on his desk, sliding across to the Skull's waiting hands.

 _A sister._ He thought. _That's leverage._ He flipped the folder open, scanning over the photos of her. There were not many, given how difficult it was to take an inconspicuous photograph. There was one next to the Super Soldier. He was donning an army uniform; she was wearing a nice dress. _Not a fighter._ There was another one of her sitting at a table with a dark haired man, smiling widely. He looked somewhat familiar.

"Do I know this man?" the Skull asked, holding the picture for Zola to see.

The scientist shifted his weight. "Yes. He was one of the prisoners the Soldier freed. He was one of my test subjects." Zola paused, pointing shakily at the folder. "I think you should look at the medical records, sir."

The Skull dropped the photo and skimmed through the records. His eyes widened in interest at what he saw. A sinister grin crept over his lips as he looked up at the two men before them. "You will be rewarded for your services." He said to the agent. "You have given us exactly what we needed. Leverage."

 **Authors note:**

 **Am I any good at creating suspense? I don't know! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited! I hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day Ella had been dreading, the day that clung to her nightmares. It was the day Steve and Bucky were going back out in the field to fight HYDRA.

She had not found sleep the night before, mind and heart racing fasting than a plane. The last week she had spent with Bucky had been a whirlwind, but she loved every second of it. Every sneaked kiss, secret touch, lingering gaze. Of course, Steve was too oblivious to notice, even if it was happening right before his eyes. He would still see his best friend and his sister, hanging around together like when they were kids.

Ella was going to see them off. She got up before the sun rose, solemnly getting dressed. Dark clothes, like she was mourning.

As she was pulling the curlers out of her hair, there was a soft knock on her door. Her brows furrowed, not knowing who would be there this early. She was going to meet Steve and Bucky at the docks in a bit, who else could it be?

She stepped into her shoes as she crossed the room, smoothing down the front of her blouse, trying to look presentable for whoever was there. Ella fiddled with the lock opening the door a crack at first, before throwing it open the rest of the way.

Bucky stood there, donned in a dark coat, hair pushed back and lips tight. Their gazes were locked silently for a moment; words unsaid pouring from their eyes. Ella took a shaky breath before launching herself into his arms, letting herself melt into his embrace.

Bucky held her tightly, shutting the door behind him for some privacy. He pressed his lips against her hair, feeling her unsteady breathing against him. "Ella… Ella, it's okay." He hummed. He gently took her face into his hands, seeing how her eyes were already rimmed with red. Bucky skimmed the pads on his thumbs over her cheek bones, her hands reaching up and covering his own. He peppered her face with soft kisses, just letting her know he was there.

Ella swallowed thickly, eyes squeezed shut. "I- I just don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." He said, hands sliding down to her forearms. "I'll be safe."

She sniffed and shook her head. "I lost you last time! You- you were captured!"

"It won't happen again." Said Bucky firmly, holding her arms tight. "I'll have Steve with me. We'll look out for each other."

She looked up slowly, eyes wide as saucers. "Will you? Will you keep each other safe? Make sure he won't do anything stupid?"

Bucky gave a wry smile, holding her hands. "Haven't I always?"

Ella realized he was right. Since they were kids, Bucky had been pulling Steve out of fights, helping him along. Why wouldn't he do the same now? After all, it was life or death now. Ella took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down a bit.

"Alright." She said, bobbing her head up and down. She paused for a heartbeat. "So, what are you doing here so early? I thought I was going to meet you at the docks?"

"We still will." Bucky said. "But I wanted to say goodbye in a more… private manner."

"Oh," Ella felt herself flush. "I see." She managed a small smirk his direction before reaching up and meeting his lips. She grabbed his coat in her fists and held on desperately, as if her life depended on it. She poured all that she felt into that kiss, how much she was going to miss him, how much she feared for his safety. She wanted to remember this, for him to remember this while they were parted.

They parted slowly, the feeling of each other's lips lingering sweetly. They stood together for a moment longer.

"I should go." Bucky said. "We don't want anyone suspecting anything." He separated himself from Ella, straightening his jacket and putting on a brave face. He turned, hand on the door knob for no more than a second before arms wrapped around him from behind.

Ella hugged his middle tightly, cheeks pressed against his jacket. It smelled new, not yet like him. She didn't want him to go, not now, not ever.

"Ella, I really should go." Bucky managed. He felt her nod against his back.

"I know." She whispered, reluctantly letting go of him.

Bucky turned and gave her one last fleeting kiss. They stood in silence for a few more moments, Ella fiddling with his coat buttons.

"I was right." She said at length. "It does match your eyes."

…

It was raining out by the docks, no surprise. It was usually raining. The sky was grey, casting dull shadows on the figures below. It matched the somber mood.

Steve, Bucky, and the rest of their team, which they dubbed the Howling Commandos all waiting, saying their own goodbyes.

"You're going to dress warm? Always have help, alright? Remember, you don't always have to be the hero." Ella lectured as she stood by her brother.

"Yes, yes." He murmured, brushing off her hands as she tried to straighten his tie for the umpteenth tie. "I'll be safe. Bucky will be there too."

"That's what worries me." Ella pouted. "You guys tend to do stupid things when you're together."

Steve refrained from rolling his eyes, looking at his friend over his shoulder. He turned back to his sister, wanting to give her peace of mind. "Listen, we will be gone a month at the most. We don't know what we're up against-"

"Not helping."

Steve groaned and dragged a hand down his face. He planted his hands on his hips, looking down at his sister. "We're taking HYDRA down one base at a time. All of us are going to come back between each mission, nothing will happen."

"One at a time." Ella repeated.

Her brother smiled. "Keep busy and stay safe while we're gone, okay?"

Ella nodded. "I'm not the one you should be worrying about. Worry about yourself."

"Alright." Steve hugged his younger sister tightly, positive he would come back. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded rapidly. Ella stepped away from Steve towards Bucky, it would look weird if she didn't say goodbye, even if they already did earlier this morning. "You'll take care of my idiot brother, right?"

The dark haired man gave a signature smirk. "As always."

They embraced in a friendly matter; quick like friends should, releasing each other almost just as quickly.

"Be safe," Ella advised. She looked back and forth from her two boys, emotions welling up in her chest. She didn't want them to go. It's unsafe, unpredictable. HYDRA was able to hide right under their noses before. She took a shaky breath, a lump in her throat and tears stinging at her eyes. "God, I hate war." She said, voice cracking.

"I know." Steve murmured. "That's why we're going out there. To end it." He gave her one last hug as the captain of the ship called out. It was time for them to board. Steve looked from the ship back to his sister, knowing it was time to leave. "See you later."

Ella's lip trembled dangerously. "See you later."

They put on brave faces, trying to look strong for the girl as they boarded the ship that would lead them to a warzone. Sure, they were nervous. They had every right to be, but they couldn't let Ella see that. She was worried enough as it was.

Ella chewed on her lip, trying to breathe calmly as her brother and Bucky appeared on the deck, eyes immediately searching for her. They grinned and waved when their gazes met, as if they were leaving on a vacation and not to war.

A horn cut through the air, the ship began moving. Ella's breath caught in her throat as she waved rapidly. She felt her eyes stinging, forcing a painful smile. She looked at Bucky, hoping to portray her feelings without the use of words.

All around her, there were other people saying goodbye to soldiers as they sailed off. Ella wasn't alone in what she was feeling.

She waiting until the ship was out of sight before reluctantly leaving the docks. All there was left to do now was hope for the best. She had to believe that they were coming back to her. _It's only one base._ Ella thought to herself. _They can handle themselves. They are grown men._

Ella repeated this in her mind as she climbed into a cab, settling in the back of the car the best she could. All she could do was think about what horrible things waited for Steve and Bucky in a few days.

"Someone leave you behind?" the cabbie commented as he drove through the busy streets. "Lots of girls with that look nowadays."

Ella gave a wry smile. "Is it that obvious?" there was a brief pause. "But yes, I was."

The cabbie nodded. Ella caught a flash of cold blue eyes in the rear view mirror. "A special boy that had your heart?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps, I don't really know how we stand… but he left along with my brother."

"That must be difficult, dear. I bet you're worried."

Ella nodded rapidly. "Beyond worried. Steve, my brother that is, he can be a bit reckless. And now that he's _the perfect soldier_ , I'm scared it's just going to be worse."

"So he's a fighter then?" the cabbie chuckled. "What about you? Do you take after your brother?"

"Oh no." Ella breathed, shaking her head. "That's what he does. I don't think I would be able to shoot the side of a barn."

"Heh," the cabbie said, sounding like a kind of cough. "Well, at least he's protecting you from the Germans. Nasty folk."

Ella didn't comment, all of the sudden growing worried again. He was right, the Nazi's were dangerous. They wouldn't hesitate to kill Steve, but she knew her brother would. She sighed and tapped her foot against the floor. She needed to get her mind off of this.

"Hey," the cabbies voice called her out of her daydreaming. "They're gonna be fine, I'm sure."

Ella managed a weak grin and nodded lightly; looking towards the window and watching the world go by. Staying in a new place now seemed to lack appeal for her. What's the point of making memories if there's no one there to make them with? It made her frustrated to think that while she slept in a bed, safe and sound, her brother and Bucky were in the middle of a raging storm.

Ella didn't notice that they had arrived until the cab stopped. She dug through her purse, searching for coins to pay the driver with.

"Don't worry about it." The cabbie said, holding up hand.

Ella's head snapped up, feeling guilty. "Oh, no really I must-"

"I insist."

It still didn't sit right with Ella, but the tone of his voice was firm and final. She managed a thankful smile. "Well, thank you then. That is very kind."

"It's nothing, really."

The girl crawled out of the back of the car, hand resting on the door and leaning inside a bit. "And, um… thanks for talking. It helped."

The cabbie turned in his seat. Ella finally got a full look at his face. Thin, middle aged, light blonde hair. He grinned, but it was a bit un-nerving. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Talking can help a lot of people." He said.

Ella found no words could come to her. She simply nodded mutely, giving a small wave of farewell before scurrying away and up the stairs, thankful to be in the sanctuary of her own room. Now, all there was left to do was wait until Steve and Bucky returned.

…

The Red Skull received a telegram later that night. He had been expecting it for a few days. It was confirmation on the Rogers girl, to make sure they had the right woman. He held the small note in his hands, eyes skimming over the message eagerly.

This was more than he had expected. Not only was there confirmation that she was the girl they were looking for, he had her address as well.

 _Ella Marie Rogers._

He smirked sinisterly. Now, all her had to do was wait for the opportune moment to strike.

 **Authors note:**

 **Not much going on here. Short, filler chapter still hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

It had been three days since they left. Three days of lounging around the room, doing nothing. Ella was bored to say the least; she didn't have anyone to spend time with anymore. She came to the realization that she had zero friends here. She pouted at fact. When Ella was fifteen, she was everyone's friend. In fact, she was one of the most popular girls in her school. Of course, she knew times changed and so did people, but there was no reason for her to seclude herself until her boys came back home. In fact, Agent Carter asked to meet her at the SSR base. Ella didn't know what it was about, but it sounded important.

So, she had to get dressed and leave. Anything was more productive than sitting in her room and stressing about the war. Perhaps there was something she could do to help.

Ella donned a frilly white blouse and form fitting black skirt. She quite enjoyed these clothes; they made her feel confident and feminine. It gave her an extra spring in her step. Ella grabbed a coat off the hanger before slipping out of the door, locking it behind her.

There was a car waiting for her outside. The SSR preferred sending their own cars to cabs, just in case. Strange folk out and about these days.

Ella slid into the back of the car, flashing a small grin at the driver. Again, the driver wore dark sunglasses, hiding most of his face. Ella wouldn't recognize him if she saw him again.

It was a short drive to the base. They wanted all their agents to be close in case of an emergency and they were needed right away.

The driver escorted Ella to where she was to meet Agent Carter, curiosity building up inside her. They were meeting at the underground bunker. Ella always felt so unqualified when she came here. All of these high ranking government officials and war generals and here she was, a girl who didn't even finished medical training. Ella tried to push these thoughts out of her head, carrying herself proudly as if she belonged among all of these people.

There was dim yellow lighting cast over the rooms, setting a serious and somber mood. This was not a place where jokes and laughter rang out, it's where life or death situations where decided.

Ella spotted Agent Carter walking out of a room with a bunch of men, a file under her arm. She looked mildly annoyed, but that was usual when around this bunch. The woman's eyes landed on Ella, a warmer look taking over her face.

"Miss Rogers." She said, stepping towards her. Peggy nodded at the driver, who then dismissed himself promptly. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Just fine, thank you." Ella smiled. There was a small pause in the conversation. "You… wanted to see me?"

Agent Carter nodded rapidly. "Yes, come with me." She deposited the files in her arms into a box and began briskly walking through the bunker. Ella followed behind, still clueless as to where they were going.

Eventually, they came upon a door where a guard stood like a wall. He was broad and solid, unmoving. However, when he saw Agent Carter, he simply stepped away and let her pass.

The room was very busy. Ella saw Howard Stark in the corner, fiddling with some machine that Ella didn't recognize. She was surprised to see him here, but he seemed to be around the SSR a lot lately. I guess he really was important. Ella wondered if he helped fund the things they did…

Agent Carter stopped at a table laden with pistols and other kinds of firearms. Ella noted how she picked them up with ease, like they couldn't take a life away.

"Now that your brother is such an important part of the Allies forces," Agent Carter said, picking up a gun and testing its weight. "It puts you in a very dangerous position."

Ella raised a brow. "Excuse me? How is that?"

"Well, if they wanted to get to Steve, they could use you." Peggy explained. "It's leverage. I mean, you were already shot, weren't you?"

Ella's hand went to the scar. "Well, that shot wasn't meant for me."

"That just proves the fact that being close to Steve puts you in danger. He's the biggest threat to HYDRA."

Ella felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had never realized this. She figured being on ally soil made her safe, but apparently HYDRA had spies everywhere so that even London wasn't safe. "I see."

Ella watched as Agent Carter loaded a small pistol with ease, as if she had been born doing it. "So, we have to make sure you're safe, or else Steve would never forgive us." She held out the gun.

Ella visibly flinched back, swallowing hard and shaking her head. "Oh, no. I couldn't. I've never even held a gun before."

"Best to start now." Peggy said, holding it out further.

"Agent Carter-"

"Call me Peggy."

Ella sighed in exasperation, shoulders slumping forward. " _Peggy,_ even if I did accept this, I wouldn't know how to use it!"

"Well, it's a good thing we have a shooting range then, isn't it?" she shoved the gun into Ella's hands this time. She nearly dropped it out of fright, the cool metal fumbling in her fingers ungracefully. Ella looked at it warily before following Peggy towards where the shooting range must be.

They were the only one's there at the time, which Ella was thankful for. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of all these people. She was instructed to take off her coat for optimal range of movement.

"Should I change all my clothing?" Ella asked, motioning to her skirt and heels. "I would assume this is not an easy outfit to shoot in."

Peggy was loading her own rifle, not looking up as she spoke. "If you are compromised on a regular day, this is what you will be wearing. It's best to learn in those."

"Right." Ella puffed. She kept on forgetting that she could be attacked at any time of the day apparently. Another thing to worry about.

Peggy went over the basics at first; how to hold and aim, how to ready it and load it. Then, she demonstrated her skills at shooting at a target, hitting the middle nearly every time. It was both impressive and intimidating.

When it was Ella's turn to try, her hands were shaking so badly it was hard to aim. When she finally worked up the nerve to actually pull the trigger, the recoil and the noise made her jump so much, she nearly dropped the pistol. (She also ended up missing the target completely.)

Peggy made her try again and again, trying to perfect her shot. Ella thought it was hopeless, she was too afraid of the gun to try and shoot it. She knew what it could do, the pain it could cause. She had a reminder on her shoulder.

Ella didn't expect Peggy to give her the pistol before she left, but she did.

"Put it in your purse or somewhere you can easily reach it." Agent Carter instructed.

Ella warily placed it in her bag, putting on the safety to make sure it wouldn't fire by accident on the ride back to her room.

"No need to look so worried." Peggy said, placing a soft hand of her shoulder. "Haven't you noticed that your name has never been mentioned in the papers? No one knows you're related to Captain Rogers. It's simply a precautionary measure."

Ella gave a nod. "Right."

Peggy led her towards the door. "I expect to see you the day after tomorrow for another session, alright? Steve wouldn't forgive me if I let his baby sister out and about without means of self defense."

"Well, I somehow managed to survive this far." Ella said, voice laced with sarcasm. How ironic was it that Ella now relied on Steve and not the other way around. A few years back, she was fussing over him. Now, the roles seemed to have reversed.

Peggy's lips twitched at the quip. "Yes, you have. I'll see you soon."

"See you then."

…

Over the next few weeks, Peggy kept Ella busy. She thought that the Agent simply wanted to keep her mind off of the war, and she was doing a wonderful job at it. When Ella wasn't learning how to shoot or get a man's arms off of her, Peggy had her running errands for the SSR. She had a feeling that Steve told her to keep her busy while he was gone. She was going to have to talk to him about that when he came back.

Ella had been waiting for news on the Howling Commandos. She had been told everything had gone smoothly and they would be back before she knew it. It was hard to get an exact date. They didn't use radios too often, for fear that there would be others listening in.

It was an overcast Sunday afternoon. Ella was at the SSR base, filing papers as needed. It was terribly dull work, but it gave her hands something to do so her mind wouldn't wander. She fell into a steady rhythm of stapling, stamping and folding. It was mindless work.

She looked up from her files when the door creaked open slowly. Peggy entered, looking put together with her hair curled perfectly and lips stained a dark red. She looked happy, walking with an extra spring in her step.

"Good morning Ella." She said.

"Good morning, Peggy." She responded, stapling another stack of papers. Ella watched her stand around the door, lips curved. "What put you in such a fine mood?"

Peggy sat down on the edge of the desk where Ella was working. "I got some good news."

Ella raised a brow. What news could make her this happy? She had gotten to know her over these past few weeks. Ella noted she was usually very serious, so something really good must have happened.

"I think you'll like it too." The agent continued, smiling knowingly.

She had captured Ella's attention and curiosity. "Alright then, out with it!"

Peggy broke out into a full grin before speaking. "Your brother comes back today. Everything went fine. He and the rest of his team will be making port in a matter of hours."

Ella stood swiftly from her seat, slamming her hands on the top of her desk. "They are?! When?"

"Eleven o' clock sharp." Peggy used to use military time around Ella, but soon found that the girl didn't understand any of it.

Ella had a wild grin on her face as she ran her hands through her hair. She came out from behind the desk, pacing around the small room. "I can't believe it! It feels like they've been gone forever." She paused, giving a sideways look towards Peggy. "Oh, I see why you look so nice now."

"What do you mean?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "You and Steve! It's obvious how much you guys like each other. Steve isn't exactly discrete."

Peggy scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly I don't know what you're talking about Ella." She had a good poker face, she would admit.

Ella raised a brow. "Really? I have a hard time believing that."

"Well, I can tell you I saw him snogging a girl before he left. You can believe that." She was bitter.

"I have a hard time believing that Steve has ever kissed a girl before. If he did, it wasn't his idea." Ella shook her head as she spoke. "He would be too shy to kiss a girl on his own. Steve likes _you_ , trust me. You can see past the costume."

Peggy was silent for a moment, mulling over her words. After a few seconds, she shook herself and looked towards Ella. "You can go home and get ready if you like. The paper work can wait."

Ella's grin grew even wider if possible. "Thank you Peggy. I'll see you at the docks."

…

Steve and Bucky stood side by side on the deck of the ship, wind blowing through their messy hair. They were weary and sore, but they were alive. They all were. It was the first successful mission and there would be more to come. But now, all they wanted to do was rest. In a few short minutes now, they would be back in London. Land was already within their sights.

Bucky exhaled deeply, the salty sea air tickling his nose. It had felt like years since he had last seen Ella. It was obvious that he missed her. From her smile to her hair to her laugh, he missed it all. He was beginning to fear that he was in too deep, that this was more than a fling.

He had a lot of crushes when he was younger. Ella had been one of them but it ended abruptly for a reason he was still unsure of. The other ones has been fleeting, ending almost before they started but he could feel this was different. He snuck a glance at Steve, who was looking over the water. God, was this going to be hard to explain. Bucky rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble that had grown. He needed a shave. It was starting to itch.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see a city other than Brooklyn." Steve commented as the London skyline became clearer.

"Well, it isn't home." Bucky agreed with a nod. "But it's better than overseas."

"Anything's better than overseas." Steve said.

They elapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment, the only noise being the wind and the water lapping over the sides of the boat. A few gulls cried as they flew through the grey air, as if announcing their arrival.

"I hope Ella's alright." Steve commented, mostly to himself.

Bucky raised a brow. "Why wouldn't she be? She's surrounded by agents. Nothings gonna get to her."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Steve said. "Last time we both were gone, she got herself drunk and refused to leave her room."

"She thought we were both dead."

"We could have died this time too."

There was a pause. Steve was right, of course. Although they didn't, there was always the possibility of dying during battle. Bucky never really considered what it was like for Ella, not knowing what they were doing, if they were hurt or even alive. At least they had the knowledge that she was on safe soil, sleeping in a warm bed and eating three full meals a day.

Now, there was a small knot of worry eating away at Bucky's gut as they made their way to the dock. The boat was swarming with soldiers returning from the front, waving at loved ones that waited down below.

Steve and Bucky pushed through the crowd until they got to the railings. They were practically leaning over the bars, looking for a mass of blonde hair. Of course, there was more than on blonde girl in the crowd, which made the whole search a bit more difficult.

Eventually, Bucky caught sight of her. She was standing on her tip toes, looking over the heads of the rest of the crowd. Her hand was over her eyes as she searched, looking hopeless.

Bucky slapped Steve's arm and pointed. "Hey! There she is." He cupped his hands to the side of his mouth. "Ella!" he hollered.

Instantly, her head snapped up in their direction. Her eyes searched for a few more seconds before landing on the boys, face breaking out into a smile that almost looked too large for her face. She waved rapidly. They couldn't hear her, but her mouth was forming their names.

Bucky's chest welled with emotion. He was glad to see her healthy and happy, waiting for them only a little ways away. They waved back just as enthusiastically.

"Let's get down there." Steve said, nodding away from the railings.

Bucky nodded and followed his lead, pushing through the crowd as gently as he could. They didn't want to hurt anyone of course. They had been fighting just as they had.

Eventually, the pair made it off the boat and began the task of relocating the girl. It seemed harder on the ground when they couldn't see past the next person.

Steve was beginning to get frustrated when a mass threw itself at him. He looked down to his arms, seeing Ella embracing him tightly. He returned it, a genuine smile growing on his lips.

"Oh, thank god you're safe." Ella breathed, looking up to her brother. "I was so worried!"

"You can't get rid of us that easily."

Her gaze landed on Bucky, who was looking at her with fondness. Ella wanted nothing more than to pull him into a kiss right then and there like the other sweethearts who were reuniting around them, but she didn't. Instead, Ella threw her arms around him just as she did for Steve. Bucky held her close, placing his hands on her hips softly. After a quick squeeze, Ella pulled back and looked back and forth from her boys. "Are either of you hurt? Are you hungry? Tired?"

"Relax Ella. We're fine. Haven't lost any arms, legs, or fingers." Steve waved his hands around with a smirk for proof.

Ella rolled her eyes and gave her brother a pointed look. "It's not funny!" she huffed, hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand. "I've been worried for almost a month!"

Bucky slung an arm over her shoulder. "Well, no need to worry any longer. We're alive and back." He ignored the dangerous looked Ella sent him. "Steve, do you know what I really want? A milkshake."

"Do they even have milkshakes in London?"

Bucky shrugged. "I guess we're gonna find out. Let's get going."

 **Authors note:**

 **Another short filler chapter. I'm not sure how many more in a row there will be so I apologize in advance!**

 **And if anyone was wondering, (Or cared) I added a new song to the playlist.**

 **Bad boy good man- Tape Five.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

After quite a bit of searching, they managed to locate a small diner that served more American style food. It was a hole in the wall, old and musty. The inside was small but warm, a few tables and wobbly chairs set up on the checkered floor. The only occupants were the trio and one other couple that sat in the far corner.

The food wasn't like the real thing back home. There were still a few very British things on the menu like fish and chips, (Ella hated that, her face would always screw up when she smelled it… which was often. Bucky thought it was funny), and a variety of teas. Still, it was better than nothing and they made a pretty decent milkshake.

They all sat at a round table, slurping on their drinks. Bucky had ordered for them, he knew what they liked from years of going to the diner down the street from their apartments. He knew Steve liked strawberry, Ella liked vanilla, and he preferred chocolate. It has always been the same.

"It's really not that bad." Bucky said, holding out his glass and looking at the creamy swirls in his glass. "For being from London that is."

Ella looked at him through her lashes from across the table. She shrugged lightly. "Well, although I'm sure yours is great, it's probably not better than mine."

Steve shook his head. It was an age old feud between the two. They always argued which of their drinks was better. He never got involved in their childish quarreling, but always witnessed it. He hadn't heard this kind of banter in a while though.

"Oh, really?" Bucky challenged.

Ella nodded, resting her chin on her palm. "It always is. Chocolate's so boring."

"It's not." He said, stubbornly shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes dramatically and pursed her lips. "Bucky, I think that you're flavor blind. It's like regular blind, but with your tongue."

"Alright if you _really_ think that, then you try mine and I'll try yours."

Ella wouldn't step down from a challenge that she knew she could win. "Fine."

In almost perfect unison, they slid each other's glasses across the table. Ella eyed him carefully as she lifted the straw to her lips. There was something strangely intimate about sharing something as simple as a drink, putting her lips where his were. Of course, they had kissed and this was nothing compared to it, but it still caused flutters in her stomach. Bucky must have been thinking along the same lines as she, a playful glint in his eyes.

Ella made a face as she tasted his drink, not that it was disgusting. She didn't mind chocolate, but she preferred vanilla. Still, she was going to ham it up a bit.

"Absolutely horrid." She said.

"The worst thing I ever tasted." Bucky declared, shaking his head.

They slid the drinks again, going back to their rightful owners who instantly took large slurps, as if washing out the others tastes.

"Well, I think you're both wrong." Steve said, holding up his nearly empty glass.

Laughter rang through the diner, the laughs of three kids who didn't have to worry about war or Nazis, only about what the next day would bring. It was as if for a moment, they were teens again, ruling the streets of Brooklyn and not strangers in a land that wasn't their own.

Their giggles died down to a comfortable silence where they did nothing more than enjoy each other's company after almost a month of being parted.

"What were you up to while we were gone?" Steve asked at length.

Ella gave a small shrug. "Nothing much. Peggy gave me a few things to do around the bunker to keep me busy and whatever. It was really boring though." She said. "What about you guys? How'd the mission go?"

Bucky and Steve met each other's gazes, as if sharing a mind. "Well, it always could have gone smoother, but it was the first time so it was expected. I'll save you from the gory details." Steve reported.

"You should have seen Steve." Bucky said with a laugh, leaning back in his chair. "First time he tried to throw the shield, he missed the guys by a foot at the least!"

Ella looked towards her brother in shock. She figured he knew what he was doing when he went out in the field. He would never cease to amaze Ella how stupid he could be at times.

"Hey, it was dark." Steve tried to defend himself. "And it was my first try."

Ella's head still shook in disbelief. "You need to work harder. Practice more it will help."

"And how would you know about war time training?" Bucky said, amused.

Ella shifted in her seat and shrugged one shoulder. "Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect and all that jazz…" her gaze went to the window, watching the outside. It was the first few days of November, the air was cool and crisp, the holiday seasons fast approaching. Ella feared she would have to celebrate a few without her family. The war would keep them apart, there was a strong chance.

"How about we head back? I'm sure you guys are tired." Ella pushed her chair back and stood, the soldiers following suit. She paid for the drinks before either of them could object and shrugged into her coat.

Ella and Bucky had to part ways with Steve, who had to go report to the generals and was already bending the rules by being there with them now. Ella embraced him quickly, reminding him of how much she missed him once again before letting him go and do is duty.

The moment Steve was out of view, Bucky took Ella into his arms and swiftly planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't deep or passionate like some of the others. It was rushed, noses squished together as they laughed against each other.

"I wanted to do that the moment you got off that damned boat." Ella smiled.

"Likewise." He breathed, kissing her softly again. "When we were over there, the other guys were talking up a storm about their girls. You have no idea how much I wanted to jump up and brag about you." Bucky grinned and placed his hands on her hips.

"Brag?" Ella raised a brow. "What's there to brag about? I don't have any special talents like you and Steve or anything. I'm kind of just here for… for moral support I guess."

Bucky refrained from rolling his eyes. "Ella, you know you're more than that. For example, you're not a bad dancer and you have a lovely voice."

She huffed and pursed her lips. "Bucky, you and I both know that I'm not that good of a dancer. I've only gone once and that was with you. And I'm a very okay singer. It paid the bills, that's it."

"Can't you just take a compliment?" he said, exasperated. "I'm not making this stuff up."

Ella suddenly felt guilty. He was just trying to be kind and all she did was shut him down. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I know you wouldn't make it up." she stood on the tips of her toes and grazed his jaw with her lips. She let out a breathy laugh, rubbing her palm against the stubble he had allowed to grow. "Looks like you need a shave."

Bucky smiled and ran his fingers over his chin. "You like it? I think I should keep it."

Ella's face screwed up as she shook her head, curls flying. "Nuh uh."

A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. "Well, I guess you're gonna have to get used to it!"

Ella read his actions a split second before he made his move. She turned her back to him, trying to get out of his reach to no prevail. Bucky grabbed her waist and pulled her against him tightly, rubbing his scratchy cheek against hers as she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Bucky, stop!" she laughed, tilting her neck to try to get out of his reach, but he only leaned with her, giving Ella no escape from the bothersome scratching. She briefly considered using one of the moves Peggy taught her to throw a man off of her, but the situation wasn't that dire. Besides, even if he was trying to tease her, Ella liked being in his arms. She also didn't mind that her cheek tingled. It was a nice kind of burn.

…

Bucky eventually released Ella, who tried to look angry but couldn't manage to wipe the smirk off her lips. They caught a cab back to their building, sitting in the back with their fingers intertwined the whole way there like a couple of love struck teenagers. They were looking forward to some time with each other before Steve came back.

As they climbed the last few steps, Ella stepped on the lace of her shoes. She caught herself before she stumbled, laughing at her own clumsiness. She slipped her purse off her shoulder and held it out to Bucky. "The keys are in here. You can unlock the door."

He took the bag into his hands as Ella bent down to tie her laces. He was surprised by the weight of the small purse. "What do you have in here?" He laughed, opening it and peering inside. "A brick?" Bucky stuck his hand inside, digging around for the keys. He froze as his fingers brushed against something familiar that most definitely wasn't keys. "Uh, Ella?"

She stood slowly, head tilted to the side. "Yes? What's wrong? It's just a purse I'm sure your pride isn't wounded that bad."

Bucky said nothing but opened the bag wider, so she could see what he did. "Why do you have a pistol in your purse?"

Ella's lips formed a small _o_ as she placed her hands on her hips. She had forgotten to tell him about that. "Agent Carter gave it to me." She explained in as calm a voice as she could. "For protection."

Bucky raised a brow. "Protection?"

"In case on an emergency." She paused. "You didn't even get the keys." She snatched the purse away and searched for them on her own. She felt Bucky hovering behind her.

"Are you a good shot?"

"Well, I'm no sniper." She said, giving him an amused look. "However, when it comes to it, I can hit a target." _Sometimes._ Ella finished to herself as she opened the door with a click.

"Well, maybe I can help you." Bucky said, shutting the door behind him.

Ella shrugged off her coat, turning her body towards him. "Why don't we forget about war and shooting for a while?" She said, taking a step closer and slipping her hands into his. "And just relax, yeah?"

An easy grin slid onto his face. "Sounds good."

…

They had a few hours to themselves which they spent catching up. Ella demanded to know everything that happened while they were gone, so Bucky naturally gave her a play by play of the entire mission. She was glad to hear that it went by without a problem.

Bucky wanted to know about what Ella did while they were gone. She explained what Peggy had her doing, which he seemed happy about. He liked to know she was safe even when he wasn't there.

The time flew by, filled with conversation, laughter, and kissing. Ella didn't realize how much she missed his company until then. Now she knew just how much she was going to miss him when he leaves again. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head and enjoy the time she had now.

Just after six, there was a knock at her door. The pair sprung apart as if they had been burned. Ella stood and smoothed out her skirt, opening the door a crack to peek outside. A grin split her face as she saw Steve.

"Hey there stranger." She said, throwing open the door the rest of the way and letting him into the room.

Steve wandered in, plopping down in a small wooden chair. He was weary from the long meetings and debriefings. It felt never ending in that small room, time ticking on and on. He was glad to be out of the stuffy conference.

"How'd the meeting go?" Bucky asked, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"About as interesting as a meeting can get." Steve said.

"Did you get our next orders?"

Steve paused, glancing at Ella who sat on the edge of her bed. He pursed his lips tightly before responding. "We have a week and a half to rest, restock and plan and then we're off again."

Ella's face fell dramatically. So soon? They had just gotten back and now they were going to leave her yet again. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. Still, she should have expected it. They were saving lives. Why would they hang around any longer than they needed to?

Bucky saw how this news affected Ella, her mood reflecting his own. It was much sooner than he expected but he knew he would have to leave again eventually. It was silent in the small room as the news sunk in.

It was Ella who first spoke up. "Well, where should we go?"

Steve raised a brow. "What?"

"For dinner." Ella said as if it were obvious. "We can't just sit around here moping all evening, can we? Let's go out and have fun before you guys leave." She was trying to brighten the somber mood. Still, there was some truth in her words. She did want to spend time with her boys while they could.

Bucky met Steve's eyes, both donning matching grins. "You know what, you're right. Let's go."

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey, hope you guys are enjoying. I'm actually surprised by the amount of follows and favorites I've gotten. It was way more than I ever expected!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

The days melded together, flying by faster than Ella could comprehend. It was like a flash before her eyes as she tried desperately to grasp onto the seconds as they passed her. She wanted each meal they had together to last all day instead of an hour, for her boys to be able to spend more time with her than preparing for the next trip, but it could not be so.

It seemed just like yesterday that Ella had embraced them when they got off of the boat, and now she was getting ready to see them off again. She was just as somber as she had been the first time, dressing slowly with a pout on her lips.

Ella briefly glanced in the mirror, making sure her hair was in place and she looked more put together than she felt.

Bucky came by her room again to say goodbye in private. It was even harder to say goodbye this time. Ella held him tightly as if her life depended on it and only reluctantly let go. She was worried, beyond worried. Not just for Bucky, but for her brother as well. Just because things went well last time, it didn't guarantee the same thing this time around.

Over time, Bucky had picked up on Ella's habits. He could tell when she was nervous. Her lips would purse, her shoulders would tense and she would rub her hands together non-stop. She was doing those things now.

"Hey," he said softly, tilting her chin towards him. "Don't worry so much. We're gonna be fine."

"Easy for you to say." She jutted out her bottom lip, looking a lot like she did when she was younger and couldn't play with the older boys. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I always worry about you."

Ella raised a brow. "There's no need to. I'm staying in a safe city while you're off in a war zone."

"But how can I rest knowing you could be off dancing with another man and I would be none the wise?" Bucky teased, trying his best to muster a playful grin.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Ella muttered, fiddling with his collar. "Plus, even if I wanted to, the men of this city are all off fighting or married. My options would be very limited."

Bucky smiled widely at her quip, glad to see even though she was worried her sense of humor remained unchanged. "Well, that makes me a lucky man then." He placed a lingering kiss on her lips, holding her face tenderly. They parted slowly, pressing their foreheads together as they savored the last few moments together. Bucky sighed lightly before kissing her forehead softly. "I'll see you at the docks, alright?"

"Alright." She breathed. Ella watched his retreating form, taking shaky and uneven breaths. He slipped out the door quickly, knowing that if he looked back it would be even more painful to leave. Ella stared at the door for a heartbeat longer before turned away and putting on a brave face and a coat and headed out.

…

The air outside was cold. There was a light drizzle coming down from the fat grey cloud above, chilling Ella to the bone even in her layers of clothing.

She stood before her brother and Bucky yet again, fretting nonstop yet again. "Make sure you eat and sleep and dress warmly." Ella said, maybe for the third time. "And do try to hit the guys this time, alright."

Steve smiled with little humor. "Trust me, I won't miss this time."

Ella gave a small nod, a wry smile on her lips as she tried to keep it together. Her eyes widened as she remembered what she had to do. She dug through her purse and produced two envelopes, the boys names scrawled in her loopy handwriting. "These are for you two."

Steve immediately began picking at the flap, but pulled his hand away when Ella slapped it sharply.

"Don't open it now!" she scolded, narrowing her eyes. Her expression grew more serious as she spoke again. "Because you won't be home by Thanksgiving, you open these then."

"Ella…" Bucky started, surprised by the emotions that welled in his chest. He knew that it was true and had been expecting it for a while, but none of them had brought it up. They didn't want to talk about it.

She held up a hand, silencing whatever words were going to come next. Ella took a deep breath before continuing. "Just… open them then, alright?" the ships horn blared, Ella's eyes darting to the massive boat. She turned to face the boys one last time, swallowing thickly. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

Ella pulled them both into a quick embrace, holding onto their necks tightly before letting go just as fast, knowing the longer she held on, the harder the release would be.

She watched with clenched teeth as they boarded the ship, looking behind their shoulders every couple of steps to make sure she was still there. They disappeared from Ella's sight for a few moments before appearing again on the deck of the ship, waving goodbye alongside the other soldiers heading out as they sailed off.

Ella watched as the ship grew smaller and smaller on the horizon. She was one of the last people left at the docks, standing in the cold, sighing as she began the process of waiting all over again.

 **Two weeks later…**

She had fallen into an easy routine. Waking up in the morning, getting dressed, going to the SSR base and doing paper work. It was dull work. Ella didn't really enjoy it much, but there was nothing else to do. It was either file papers or wait in her room for over two weeks.

Ella hated that small room, the musty smell that hung in the air and the dim yellow light cast by a dusty bulb. There were a few desks set up, but Ella was the only person present. She wished she had a radio or something to help liven up the mood. Perhaps she would ask if that was a possibility.

Ella was pulled out of her thoughts as the door creaked open. She looked up as Agent Carter slipped in, smiling in a greeting.

"Good morning, Peggy." Ella said. "Well, I can only assume it's still morning." The room also lacked a window as well as a clock. She almost never knew what time it was.

"It is,"

Ella gathered the scattered papers off the desk, arranging them into a neat pile and handing it to the Agent. "These are the reports the Howling Commandos wrote after the mission." She informed her.

Peggy took the files and held them tightly in her hands. "Thank you." She would give these to the generals. They would be glad that Ella worked so fast. Peggy pulled an unused chair from under the other desk, sitting down across from Ella. "I've got something to ask you."

Ella's hands stopped working. She raised a brow and leaned back in her seat, curious as to where this was heading. "Alright. Go ahead."

"One of the generals for the British army wants to speak to you about your brother."

Ella bit her lip. "Oh lord don't tell me he's done something wrong."

"No, nothing like that." Peggy swiftly assured her. "He wanted to thank Steve for what he's doing to help and find out about his future plans, to see if he can help in anyway. However, since he is so busy I figured you would be a great representative. I told him about you I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Ella said. "I'd be happy to go speak with him."

Peggy beamed. "Great! He's visiting family a few hours outside the city. Can you leave tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't have anything planned." She never did. Ella only went out when Steve and Bucky had it planned. They were good at that kind of stuff.

"Wonderful. I'll have a car pick you up in the afternoon. There will be a file with all the basics about what Steve's up to." Peggy stood from her seat. "I'll arrange for you to stay in a nice hotel for the night."

"Don't worry," Ella laughed. "I don't need anything too fancy."

Peggy sent a small smile Ella's way, standing at the door. "Whatever you say. I'll be there to see you off tomorrow."

…

Ella had packed everything she needed the night before so she wouldn't have to rush to next morning. She had time to wake up at a reasonable hour and have a nice breakfast. (Well, as nice as it could be when she was on her own.)

She waited patiently outside the building for the car. She held her small luggage in her hand, her chilly fingers grasping onto it tightly. The air was getting cooler and cooler as the days passed. The frigid autumn air whipped through her hair, disturbing the curls and annoying Ella. She had just fixed her hair.

It was just then did a black car pull up. The driver opened the door and stepped out, coming to Ella's side and grabbing her bags. She peered curiously at him, wondering if this was the same man who had driven her before. She couldn't see his eyes again. He was wearing dark glasses; he could be the same man again. He put her bag into the trunk before opening the door for her.

"Thank you, but I _could_ do that myself you know."

The man said nothing, but the corners of his lips twitched. Ella could tell her was not a man quick to emotions. They probably trained him to be like that or something. Not that Ella would know what they trained them for, she wasn't an agent.

She crawled into the back seat, a book in hand. _Gone with the Wind,_ it was called. She had picked it up at a local bookshop, after asking the woman who worked there for recommendations. She had been told the ride would be a few hours so she had picked out a long novel. It would last her the ride. Well, that and the file that was next to her.

Ella felt the engine rumble to a start. She picked up the papers, flipping it open and getting through the boring reading as they began the trip.

…

She had learned the file forwards and backwards an hour into the ride. It really was just the basics, just in case if the papers fell into the wrong hands. The driver put the files into a small safe in the passenger's seat when she had finished.

The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, casting a bright fiery light across the sky. Wispy pink clouds floated lazily past as the car drove. Soon, they would stop in a small town where Ella would stay overnight and meet the General for lunch the next day. It was simple, easy. She would be back doing paper work before she knew it.

The car was so quiet. The driver hadn't said a word for the last few hours. At first, Ella had been content with her book. She had gotten through a good chunk of it, but her eyes could only handle so much reading at a time.

Up ahead, there was a small town coming into view. She could see its dark shadows, a tall spiral standing up tall. A church perhaps.

Ella looked towards the driver, only seeing the back of his head, a mass of dark hair. His posture was ridged, as if at any moment a Nazi would burst through the window and attack. He was so serious, she wondered if he ever spoke for fun. So, Ella decided to test it out.

"How long have you worked with the SSR?"

He rolled his shoulders before answering. "A few years now."

 _Not very specific._ Ella mused. She shifted in her seat. "I see. Are you from around here?"

"London."

Ella sighed softly. She wanted to keep the conversation going, to fill the silence but he seemed determined to keep everything short and not so sweet. Still, Ella wasn't about to give up. "Are you married? Children?"

She saw his jaw twitch. Was it a smile? A grimace?

"Yes. Back in the city. We have a daughter."

There, now they were getting somewhere. "How old?"

"Just turned six."

Ella had broken out into a full grin. "That's a fun age. Does she want to work in the SSR when she's older? Be like Agent Carter?"

He shook his head. The driver turned in his seat, looking at Ella for a moment. He flashed a toothy grin. "No, she wants to be Captain America."

Ella beamed. That was the best thing she had heard in a while. It was great to hear that her brother had inspired so many people. It caused a warm feeling to flutter in her chest.

However, it disappeared within seconds.

Ella looked past the driver out the window, just in time to see another car swerve into their lane. Her eyes widened, a scream caught in her throat. The driver noticed too late. He yanked the wheel violently, trying to get off the path but it was no use. The cars hit head first, the sound of screaming metal splitting the air. Ella's body jolted forward, then to the side and then backwards. She was confused.

The black car tumbled off the side off the road, rolling down a small hill before hitting the solid bark of the towering tree. It was unrecognizable from the sleek black car that had picked the girl up only hours before. It was twisted metal, smoke billowing from the engine. The hood had been ripped clean off.

Ella was on her side, in pain. Her cheek was pressed against crushed glass, she couldn't breathe. Her eyesight was blurry, she couldn't see straight. She blinked rapidly, trying to take in her surroundings. She looked to her left. Was her arm supposed to bend that way? Ella felt bile rise in her throat. She looked warily to her right. There was the driver, on his back, his neck twisted in an un-natural angle. His dark sunglasses had been torn from his face. For the first time, Ella could see his eyes. Bright blue, staring blankly into the heavens.

Something warm trickled down her cheek. Blood? A tear? Ella didn't know. She lifted her hand, reaching out shakily towards the man. She could hear shouting; smell the putrid scent of smoke. Her eyelids began to droop, the pain in her body becoming nearly unbearable.

The last thing she remembered was blue.

…

The first thing Ella became aware of was scent. She could smell something crisp and sharp. Something clean. She could feel a scratchy blanket over her legs. She heard lowered voices, murmuring things she couldn't pick up. Her mouth felt like it was filled with sand. _Water._ Her first conscience thought.

It felt like someone had pasted her eye lids together. She peeled them open slowly. The room was too bright. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision. She was in a stark white room on a thin bed. A hospital room. She had been in one just like this before when she had been shot.

Ella tried to sit up, a soft gasp escaping her at the pain.

"She's awake!"

That voice… Ella knew it. To her side, Agent Carter appeared. She looked a mix of frightened and relieved. She placed her palm on Ella's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a train." Ella rasped. _No, no not a train. A car. I was in a car crash._ "Can I have some water please?"

"Yes yes of course." Peggy said. On a small table next to the bed was a pitcher of water. She poured a cup as quickly as she could without spilling any before handing it to the girl.

Ella first tried to move her left hand, only to find that it was tightly bound in a sling. She rotated her shoulder, hissing through her teeth at the sharp ache. She grabbed the glass with her right hand, gulping it down quickly. To soothed her rough throat.

A doctor appeared to her side. He checked her eyes, ears asked what hurt. (Everything.)

"What happened exactly?" Ella asked.

Peggy lowered herself into a chair beside Ella's bed, folding her hands in her lap. "The car that hit you, the man driving it was… intoxicated. The moment we heard what happened, we came to get you. It was a miracle that you survived."

Ella nodded along with her story. "And… the driver?"

Peggy's face fell dramatically. She looked so much older. "He passed away."

Ella pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. He didn't deserve this. His family didn't deserve this. "God…" she pressed her fingers to her lips.

"He was a good man."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing the new information to sink in.

"You haven't sent anything to Steve about this, have you?" Ella asked, fearful. She didn't want him or Bucky worrying about her wellbeing while their lives were on the line.

"No, we haven't."

Ella released a breath of relief. "Good."

"Happy Thanksgiving by the way," Peggy said.

Ella started, brows furrowed. "It's Thanksgiving? How long was I out for?"

"A little over a day."

She leaned back in the bed, looking over her shoulder out the window. It was sunset; there were no people on the streets. Everyone was at home with their families enjoying a meal. Well, except for those people overseas. Ella could barely see the harbor from her spot. The water looked like black paint.

The doctor came in again, this time with a bottle of pills.

"For the pain." He explained.

Peggy and the doctors tried to get her to eat something. Ella didn't really have to stomach for anything, only managing to nibble on the crust of bread. It was enough to satisfy them for the time being.

The pills made Ella drowsy. She would've thought that after almost a day of being unconscious, she wouldn't be this quick to fall asleep. However, from her minimum training in the medical field, Ella knew that her body was still healing and burned more energy than normal. So, she didn't fight it. She just let it take her.

…

Far overseas, a small group of men were huddled around a fire. They ate and smiled and joked softly. It was a risk just having a fire lit in the open. Still, they allowed themselves this small luxury for tonight. They dined on meager rations but acted as if it were the finest food ever offered to them.

A little ways away from the circle of men sat Bucky, his back resting against a tree and coat wrapped around him tightly. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small envelope that had been wrinkled in their travels. His name was scrawled on the front.

Bucky opened the flap easily, pulling out a thin, folded sheet of paper. He discarded the envelope and focused on the letter, opening it up, eyes roaming over the loopy handwriting eagerly.

 _Bucky,  
If you're opening this is better be on Thanksgiving. If that's the case, then happy Thanksgiving! If you opened it earlier, I told you not to.  
Anyways, I hope you're safe and somewhat warm. I know it's probably freezing over there.  
If you're worried about me, there no need to be. I'm probably dining on a warm meal and then going to sleep in a soft bed wearing a warm nightdress.  
You, on the other hand probably are not doing the same.  
I wish we could be together today and every other day as well. Going overseas always make me nervous.  
I know I'm going to see you soon, so I'll try not to worry so much.  
Stay safe. Watch out for Steve, will you? Don't do anything dangerous or stupid, alright? I want you back in one piece.  
Now, for the things I'm thankful for. I'm thankful that I have you in my life. I'm thankful that Steve has a friend like you. And of course, I'm thankful for Steve too obviously.  
Waiting for you not-so patiently,  
Ella._

Bucky grinned as his eyes read over the last few lines. He would be back in London in a little over a week, and he would have in his embrace again. Bucky refolded the letter, slipping it into a pocket in his coat. He could sleep easy tonight knowing Ella was safe, out of harm's way.

 **Authors note:**

 **New chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Tell me what you thought.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ella was in the hospital for almost a week. Peggy did Steve's job while he was absent, making sure everything was completely fine before she was allowed absence. The doctors said she was healing remarkably well for someone who should have died. Of course, they didn't use that harsh of language but Ella knew what they were getting at.

Ella's face had been littered with cuts and bruises at first. Most of it had cleared up and only one needed stitches. There was a thin white bandage on her left cheek to prove it. They said it probably wouldn't scar, which Ella was thankful for. One was enough for her.

The days were bearable but at night Ella would have a hard time falling asleep, images of the crash playing on her eye lids every time she closed her eyes. Now she had dark circles on her face too. Still, it could have been worse.

Ella wasn't aware of how tough everyday could be with having a broken arm. A previously easy task such as getting dressed was a painful struggle and curling her hair was impossible. When the day came that Steve and Bucky returned, she enlisted the help of Peggy to make sure she looked nice.

Ella spent that morning going over what she would say to them about the crash. No matter what way she phrased it, it didn't sound good. There was just no way to gently break it to them about what happened. So, she would just have to go with it.

"I think we best be going," Peggy said, pulling Ella out of her thoughts.

"Right." The girl breathed, standing from the edge of her bed. With her good hand, Ella grabbed a coat and hung it loosely over her shoulders. Putting it on properly just wasn't going to work. "Lead the way."

…

Steve and Bucky were almost twice as eager to get off the boat as they were last time. They didn't linger on the deck like they did last time. They were the first in line to get off. Of course, this would make finding Ella a bit more difficult but they were sure of their skill to locate her within the crowd.

The pair weaved through the crowd, not shoving of course they were too polite to do that. They tried peering over heads, around shoulders and any space they could, but they could not spot her.

"Maybe we should have stayed on the deck." Bucky commented.

"This seemed like a good idea at the time." Steve sighed. He stood on his toes, trying to get a bit more height. (Not that he really needed it anyways; he was one of the tallest people in the crowd.) Steve exhaled heavily, growing frustrated. She was here, wasn't she? She had promised she would. Now, a pit of worry grew in his gut.

Bucky spun on his heels, looking all around him. He knew she had to be there somewhere. To his side, a family embraced, looking thrilled to see each other again. A father hauled his son onto his shoulders before slinging an arm over his wife's' shoulders. Bucky liked seeing reunions like this.

The family began to wander out of the crowd. Bucky's eyes widened as what was behind them. There was a girl with a mass of blonde hair with her back to him. "Ella?" he called curiously. Of course, there was more than one girl with blonde hair in the crowd so it was best not to get his hopes up.

The girl turned slowly, a grin on her face.

"Bucky!" Ella cried. "Steve!"

The pair took a few swift steps, covering the distance between them. Steve reached her first, wasting no time embracing her tightly. He was caught off guard when she cried out in pain, dropping her immediately. He didn't squeeze her that tightly, did he? He was always afraid of doing that, underestimating his own strength and hurting someone by mistake.

"I-I'm sorry." Steve stuttered. "I didn't mean to-" his eyes landed on her arm, wrapped tightly in a sling. At first, he was relieved. It wasn't him who hurt her. However, the relief quickly turned to confusion and then worry. What had happened while they were separated?

"I know." Ella said. She reached up with her good arm and hugged her brother softly. "I'm alright. Don't worry."

She breezed past her confused brother to Bucky, who hugged her as if she was made of the thinnest glass. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked as they separated.

"Nothing that bad really." Ella tried to brush off the question. She grew annoyed as Steve grabbed her cheeks and checked for signs of damage. Most of it had healed, save for the one with the stitches. There was only the bandage to prove that anything had happened in the first place. She pried his fingers off her face, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "I'm _fine_ , Steve."

"I don't think so," Bucky said from the side. "Your arm is broken."

"And on the mend." She shot back. She sighed deeply, looking back and forth from her brother and Bucky, both who stood with their arms crossed over their chests, stubborn as mules. "If you really have to know, I was in a car crash. But I'm okay, really."

"A- a car crash?" Steve said. Oh, how the tables had turned. Ella used to baby him and now Captain America had become a mother hen. "When were you-?"

"Captain Rogers."

Steve's demeanor immediately shifted. He squared his shoulders and stiffly turned to his side, facing Peggy respectfully. "Agent Carter."

Bucky straightened up as well. "Ma'am."

Peggy regarded Bucky with a simple nod of the head, most of her attention of Steve. "We are expecting you immediately to report on the last mission. Last time you were a little late."

Steve smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"The generals were understanding last time, but they want to hear everything now as soon as possible. I have a car waiting. We won't keep you long."

Steve's eyes flickered to his sister, as if she was the reason he had to leave this very instant. "This isn't over, Ella."

"Didn't think it was." She said, a pit of dread growing in her gut. Ella watched as Steve walked away with Peggy before turning to Bucky, pursing her lips and looking at her shoes. She couldn't bring herself to look his in the eyes. She knew what she would see; worry, pity, disappointment. She'd seen it before.

The silence between them was heavy, uncomfortable. It almost made Ella squirm. Finally, she sighed and looked up, her lips almost formed into a childish pout. "Well, are you going to say something?"

Bucky rubbed his chin, studying the girl in front of him carefully. "I was waiting for you to."

"Can we talk about it somewhere else?" she asked. "It's crowded and I'm getting cold." Ella knew she sounded like a whining child, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to get away from the fishy smelling docks.

"Yeah, whatever you want." He placed a hand on the small of her back softly, nothing too obvious or intimate. There were too many familiar faces around for that. Still, the simple touch sent warm shivers down Ella's spine. They weaved out of the crowd as quickly as they could.

"I missed you." Ella said, realizing she hadn't had the chance yet.

Bucky met her eyes, smiling lightly. "I missed you too."

Ella felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. The tension between the pair lessened considerably, allowing Ella to breathe easy.

Bucky hailed a taxi in the madness of the crowd, holding open the door for Ella. She crawled into the back quickly, pressing her shoulder against the door and crossing her legs stiffly. Bucky plopped down next to her, telling the driver where they were heading before leaning back comfortably.

The driver pulled away from the docks to the down town streets. There was light music playing from the cars radio, but other than that, it was silent. Bucky found this strange, Ella usually would be asking about the trip, triple checking to make sure all the facts added up and that she understood everything clearly. Bucky looked to his right, seeing her sitting as stiff as a board in her seat, gazing out the window. He looked a bit closer, finding that she wasn't gazing, she was analyzing, studying, and concentrating on the road. Her eyes always looked ahead; flickering from one car to another as they passed, like if she didn't they would jump out. She said she was in a crash, didn't she?

Bucky reached out, placing his hand on her leg. Ella started as if she had been electrocuted. She visibly relaxed when she saw it was only him.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked.

Ella gave a single nod. "Yeah. Fine." Her answer was short, choppy, very much unlike her. It looked like her jaw had been wired shut, the way she clenched her teeth. Bucky feared she would break a tooth.

She looked away swiftly, back at the road ahead. Bucky figured he would wait to talk to her when they got out. Perhaps she would be more relaxed then.

The rest of the ride didn't take long. Only a few painfully silent, tense minutes later, they arrived at their building. Bucky thanked and paid the driver while Ella threw the door open and hopped out as if she was being shot at. (He knew what that looked like. Hell, he had _done_ that same move).

Ella stood at the curb and waited for Bucky to come to her side before the pair made their way to the stairs.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened." Ella said, already sounding much more relaxed. "And sorry for how I was in the taxi. I'm still a bit nervous."

"Don't apologize." Said Bucky firmly. She couldn't help what had happened. "And yes, I am a bit curious." There was no way she could have gotten in that bad of an accident on the small London roads. She must have been out of the city.

Ella took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, while you two were gone, Agent Carter told me there was a British general who wanted to speak with Steve. Since he wasn't here, she said I would be a good representative in his place. There was a car that would take me a few hours outside of town. We were nearly there…" they had reached their floor. "Peggy told me it was an intoxicated man who hit us. I- I was just talking to the driver and then-" Ella abruptly stopped walking, gaze glued to her shoes.

Bucky was concerned, standing in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning to try and see her face. "Hey, are you alright?"

Ella brought a hand to her mouth, clamping her eyes shut tightly. "It-it was my fault." She stuttered, hot tears welling in her eyes. "It's my fault we got in the crash. It's my fault the driver is dead. If I hadn't been talking to him- oh god…"

These thoughts had been on Ella's mind for days. At first, she had just tried to play it off as her demons trying to get her down. However, retelling the story out loud made it much more real.

"You said it was a drunk driver." Bucky said. "How can it be your fault?"

Ella looked up, eyes red and puffy, lips quivering. "Maybe if I didn't talk to him he-he could have seen it coming he could have gotten out of the way."

Bucky grabbed Ella's small frame and held her against him tightly. He felt her burry her face into his coat, her hands fisting the fabric on the back. He could feel her body shaking as she hiccupped, hear as she sniffed. "Ella, you can't blame yourself for this. It was out of your hands."

Ella didn't say anything for a few moments, working on controlling her breathing. Bucky rubbed her back and hair soothingly until she calmed down.

"He had a wife. And a daughter." Ella whispered at length.

Bucky swallowed thickly, throat constricting uncomfortably. He had been around that before. Men would talk about their families all the time, trying to lighten the mood and keep the memories alive. Bucky would smile along with them and then watch them go off to fight, bodies becoming filled with bullets. Ella didn't have that kind of experience. Death was not something she had to be around a lot, not like him and Steve. That's what they fought for, to keep Ella safe and innocent. So why the _hell_ wasn't it working?

Bucky never thought about what it was like for the wives of the men who lost their lives. As he looked at Ella, he thought about what she would be like if either he or Steve died. He had a taste of it before, when he had been captured by HYDRA, but what if they never came back? What would Ella do? Would she be able to get by on her own? Would she find another man to take care of her? She would never be the same; her entire family would be gone.

Ella pulled back eventually, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to look as collected as she could at the moment. "Sorry about that. I'm okay now."

"Don't apologize," Bucky said for the second time that day. He kissed her cheek, feeling the tears she had tried to wipe away on his lips. "I'm glad you're okay. Now, do you wanna hear about what we did this time?"

Ella managed a smile. "Yes, I do."

Bucky slung an arm over her shoulders as they walked side by side back to their room where they would do some much needed catching up.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Idk why but I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I hope it's not too bad! Anyways, I wanted to get this out bc I'm starting school and won't be able to update as much** **. I'm going to write in all my spare free time but I'm in an intensive program so it won't be a lot. The chapters might just get shorter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

November faded away, a frigid December taking its place. Ella was freed from the sling over her shoulder. Her joints were still a bit stiff but she was glad to have the freedom back. No more asking Peggy for help with her hair.

A week went by. Ella spent time with Steve and Bucky whenever she could. It was good to have them back again. It was peaceful, pleasant. Almost as if there wasn't a war at all and life was back to normal. Still, Ella knew that wasn't true. There was no escaping the nagging at the back of her head telling her to savor every moment because soon it would be gone.

Bucky and Steve noticed how Ella grew more jittery as the days passed. She was nervous for them, it was the same routine every time, as constant as the sun rising and setting.

The trio sat at a small café down the street from where they were staying. It was morning, a hazy light shining through the clouds. It was cool outside, people walking by bundled tightly in their coats. If there was white snow instead of dirty sludge, it would be a Christmas card.

Bucky looked across the table at Ella. There was a half drunken cup of lukewarm tea sitting in front of her, abandoned. She was looking out the window distractedly. Although her legs were tucked under the table, he could tell her foot was bouncing. He could hear her toes tapping on the ground.

Steve raised a brow at his sister, waiting for her to notice both of their staring. A few seconds later, she did, her eyes growing wide and confused.

"What are you two staring at?" she asked.

"You," Bucky said, not so subtly. He noticed that Ella's cheeks became flushed and he refrained from smirking. "You look nervous."

Ella shifted in her seat. "Well, how else would I look? In a few more days you two are going to fight Nazis again. I have no idea what you guys are doing on the mission until you get back so I always imagine the worst possible scenarios…" She sighed as she trailed off.

"What could be worse than fighting Nazis?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Hitler."

Steve shook his head and laughed lightly. "I don't think we're going to be fighting Hitler any time soon."

Ella said nothing, only chewing on her thumb nail. If she knew Steve, he would somehow find a way to get into a fist fight with Hitler. It was something she would rather not think of.

"Well, we're going to the base later today." Bucky said. "You could come with us it would make you feel better."

Ella raised a brow. "I can? It isn't against the rules or anything?"

Bucky and Steve met each other's gazes and shrugged. "I haven't heard anything against it." Her brother said. "So do you want to come? See how Captain America and his team prepare for missions?"

Ella nearly rolled her eyes. "You take the title too seriously. You're still Steve, good try." She paused. 'But yes, I do want to go."

…

Ella was surprised that no one objected her presence as she walked into the bunker. Sure, she had been there many times before working in the small office filing papers but she had never been here with her brother and Bucky before. She saw how people nodded in respect to the two boys as they walked by. It was strange seeing her brother in this light. Before the procedure, people never gave him a second thought but now, he was the star of the show.

"Wow, mister popular." Ella commented.

"How the tables have turned." Bucky murmured, catching her eye.

They made their way to a small room where a map of Europe sat. Ella scanned it, seeing many different flags and model buildings lay out. She didn't know what meant what, but she was sure they did. For her, it was like trying to read another language.

They stood in front of the table. Ella placed her hands on the edge, leaning over the map as far as she could to get the best view of it all. She tilted her head to the side, looking over it with curiosity.

"Ready to hear this?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sure you won't make us stay behind?"

"I can't make you do anything you do want to." She said as Bucky came and stood beside her, his shoulder brushing hers lightly. She pretended not to notice.

"And you're _positive_ that hearing this will make you feel less worried? Not more?"

" _Yes._ Just get on with it before someone tells me I can't hear it!"

Steve raised his brows and listened to his sister. He pointed at a line on the map, which Ella figured was a road or something along those lines. Her eyes followed his finger as it traced the line towards a small metal, replica building. "First, we're going to sabotage a few trucks carrying supplies to this HYDRA facility. Then, we're going to take the facility once we weakened them considerably."

Ella's brows scrunched up. "You said you were doing one mission at a time. This sounds like two."

Steve shrugged. "Really, it's just one. There are just two parts to it."

Ella wasn't convinced.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash in front of them, stunning her for a brief second. There were black spots in her vision for a few moments. Ella blinked rapidly until the scene in front was her was clear again, seeing a man with a heavy camera standing in front of them. What was a camera man doing there? She looked towards Bucky for an explanation. Seeing her confusion, he was happy to help.

"They have people taking pictures around here constantly." He said. "To help keep documents for the future or something like that."

Ella nodded in understanding. She watched as the man raised the camera again, ready to take another photo. She suddenly felt awkward. Now that she was expecting it, she didn't know how to act.

Ella was then aware that Bucky was not by her side, but instead chasing the camera man away. He must have been very fond on photographs either.

It was then that Peggy walked into the room. She seemed surprised to see the Rogers girl there. She looked at her blankly for a few moments before speaking. "Ella! What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Didn't you hear?" Bucky asked, reappearing beside the girl. "It's take Steve's sister to work day."

Ella smirked in amusement before giving Peggy a real answer. "It's nice to see you, Peggy. Steve and Bucky are just showing me what they are going to do on their next mission, so I don't worry as much."

Peggy nodded wordlessly. "I see." Her gaze then turned to Steve. "My I speak with you for a moment please, Captain Rogers?"

Steve's face fell a fraction of an inch. "Of course." There was something in the Agents voice that led him to believe he was in trouble.

Ella and Bucky watched as he followed behind Agent Carter to a small connecting room. The couple strained their ears to listen to the exchange of words behind the closed door. Ella wasn't able to make out much, but did manage to catch _risky_ and _put in danger._

"Is she talking about me?" Ella whispered to Bucky. "How could I be in danger?"

"Other than the fact that you're the only living relative of Captain America?" Bucky deadpanned. He shrugged lightly, leaning his weight against the table. "Well, I guess if any… _enemies_ found out that you knew the plan, it would make you a target. Still, highly unlikely that anyone would suspect you. You're just so… cute and tiny."

Ella nearly rolled her eyes. "Is Peggy honestly worried about my safety? I surrounded by agents and soldiers all the time. Nothing could possibly happen to me."

"You did get in a car accident last time we were gone." Bucky pointed out.

"That had nothing to do with war. Only a careless driver."

Bucky hummed lightly, skimming his hand over hers lightly, causing a wave of goose bumps to go up Ella's arm. She felt his fingers fit between hers lightly. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in, the tip of his nose brushing the outer shell of her ear.

"Something always seems to happen to you when I'm not there." he said. Ella could feel his breath on her skin. She pretended not to notice.

"Well, maybe it's because I don't have you here to look after me." She said, picking on one of the little flags on the map and twirling it between her fingers.

"And that's exactly why I worry when I'm gone."

Ella raised a brow. "Really? You worry about me crossing a street when you're overseas surrounded by gunfire and bombs and… and _Nazis?_ " she could have laughed.

"Well, I guess its second nature now." He laughed, leaning in again and pressing a soft kiss on her temple.

" _Hey._ " Ella scolded, nudging him with her shoulder. "Steve's right there. He could see you."

"He's too busy getting yelled at by Peggy." He said. "Whenever she's in the area, he can't take his eyes off of her. We could probably play a game of baseball in here and he wouldn't notice."

"Oh, you sound jealous." Ella snickered, covering her mouth with her hand to try and muffle her giggles. It was too serious of a place to go around laughing like a child.

"Of course I'm jealous." Bucky joked. "My best friends in there talking to a pretty lady and I'm stuck with his sister." He nearly couldn't finish the sentence, his body shaking with laughs.

Ella looked over her shoulder at the door. "Well then, you're in luck." Peggy walked out first, shoulders squared and Steve following her out like a lost dog. She felt Bucky's hand smoothly let go of hers and turn to his friend as he came beside the pair.

"We gotta go." Steve said. "Sorry Ella. We go in trouble."

She shrugged, unaffected. "It's okay. I expected it."

So, the trio left the bunker, wandering around the city until the sun sank behind the clouds and the stars appeared in the inky black sky, the sliver moon hanging by an invisible thread. The boys brought Ella back to her room, Bucky stealing a kiss when he was sure Steve wasn't looking.

Ella only wished it could be like this every day.

…

It seemed that no time had passed before she had to see her boys off again. Ella knew it was a very real possibility that they could miss Christmas this time but they told her not to write letter, that they would make it back, no matter what they had to do. Ella wanted to believe them, but the chances were slim.

Ella would have thought that seeing them off wouldn't be as sad or stressful anymore, but she was wrong. Each time was like the first. She feared the rest of them would be like that, until the war was over and she went back to America with both of them. Then, Ella would tell Steve about how she felt about Bucky and everything would be good. She couldn't tell him now and risk changing the relationship they had on the battlefield, adding unnecessary tension.

The air bit at Ella's face as she watched the boat float off to the horizon. She shivered and hugged the coat tighter to her body as she left the docks, ready to start the tedious game of waiting once again.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys! Long time since the last chapter and you can thank school for that. I hate it already. Sorry if this chapter was boring or anything, but it was just a filler to show that I am alive and have not abandoned this story! I promise the next chapter will be longer and much more entertaining.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**December 24**

The weeks went by faster than Ella could grasp. Each day, she hoped to hear about when her brother and Bucky would return but there was nothing. Not one peep. Now, it seemed that nothing could bring them back before the holidays. Ella knew it would have been foolish to hope.

Each day, Ella would hang about the bunker, filing paper work and keeping a sharp ear out for any news. She tried her best to not be disappointed when nothing came. She had been expecting it. Still, it hurt her heart, a deep ache in her chest.

Peggy noticed how glum the girl look, hanging about the bunker like a trapped ghost. She felt bad, seeing how lost the girl looked. Peggy wanted to help her take her mind off of the war with something other than paper work. So, she decided to drag Ella with her to a small Christmas Eve get together at the bunker that evening. They tried to refrain from the word _party,_ because it would seem insensitive to the people fighting for their lives and their country overseas. Still, it would be lighthearted and enjoyable.

Ella was very reluctant about going at first, worried that she wouldn't know anybody. Peggy reassured her that she wouldn't leave her side and she would introduce the girl to some of the others who worked with the SSR. So, Ella put on a nice dress and waited for Peggy, who was going to come and pick her up.

Ella stood in front of the mirror, the radio playing classic Christmas tunes like it did every year. She was staring at a tube of lipstick, trying to decide if she was bold enough to try this daring new color. She had never worn red lipstick before. When she was younger, her mother didn't want her to. It seemed to have stuck until now. Peggy had given her a tube as an early gift, telling her it would look good with her complexion.

Finally, Ella gave in and began to carefully apply the color, not wanting to mess up. She rubbed her lips together as the song on the radio changed. A swinging male voice, singing about being home for Christmas. Ella's eyes narrowed at the radio.

"Liar." Ella spat, hitting the off button a bit harder than needed. She huffed lightly, trying to shake the bad mood that came over her off. She took a deep breath and laced her shoes, now surrounded by silence. Outside, she could hear laughter, cars driving down the street, drunken carolers singing off key happily. It made her feel inexplicably lonely.

There was a soft knock on the door, pulling Ella out of her thoughts. She grabbed her coat off the bed and shrugged it over her shoulders before opening the door, finding Peggy dressed about the same. The agent grinned widely in greeting.

"Ella! That lipstick looks lovely on you, I knew it would. Oh, merry Christmas by the way."

"It's not Christmas yet," Ella pointed out, buttoning up her coat.

"In a few more hours, when the clock strikes twelve it will be." Peggy said.

Ella chuckled lightly and shook her head, shutting the door behind her. The cold hit her like a wall, immediately caused a shiver to crawl up her spine. The winter winds nipped at her nose and exposed fingers, which she promptly shoved into her coat pockets.

There was a car waiting by the road, which happened to belong to Peggy. It would be strange having someone she knew behind the wheel instead of on SSR agents or a taxi driver. The interior of the vehicle was not much warmer than outside, so Ella resorted to hugging herself tightly and puffing warm air onto her stiff fingers.

The car rumbled to a start, the tire squeaking over the road. Ella was still jittery when in a car, but it wasn't as bad as it was right after the crash. Also, having Peggy driving added to her peace of mind.

Ella stared out the window as music poured from the radio. The same Christmas songs that she had sung when she was a child in school. Ella leaned her forehead against the cold window, her breath fogging up the glass slightly. Many windows were lit up with a Christmas tree, the yellow lights twinkling like stars. Ella always loved this time of year.

She and Peggy made pleasant conversation as they neared the base, Ella sharing stories about Steve when they were younger that if he found out he said, would never forgive her. In fact, Peggy told her an equally embarrassing story about her brother that Ella had yet to hear.

"Wait," Ella said through giggles as they walked into the doors of the base. "You mean he thought fondue was-?"

"Yes!" Peggy said, muffling her laughs behind hand. "Howard Stark had to explain it to him."

Ella threw her head back and laughed hysterically. This was the best thing she had heard all month. It briefly crossed her mind if Bucky knew this story yet…

The bunker was filled with people and warmth. Ella shed her coat almost immediately and hung it up and the moment her hands were free, a hot drink was shoved into it. She had never seen the place so lively before. This place was usually filled the stoic faces and monotone speaking and now was filled with happy voices and grins. It was a dramatic change from what Ella knew.

Peggy was true to her word and began introducing to Ella to the people around the room. She smiled politely and shook hands. Most of them asked what it was like having Captain America as a brother, to which Ella would reply; "Just like having a regular brother, only taller and stronger and gone most of the time." People would usually laugh at her blunt answer.

As time passed by, Ella was sure she had met everyone in the room. Still, some people lived to prove her wrong.

She was resting, leaning her back against the wall and sipping a mug of something warm and savory. Peggy was a few feet away, speaking with a few high ranking officials about something important that Ella felt like she didn't need to be a part of.

"Hello."

Ella nearly jumped out of her skin and spilled her drink at the sudden voice and presence beside her. Who was next to her surprised her even more than the sudden voice in her ear. Howard Stark stood beside her.

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

It took a few seconds before Ella was able to answer. "It's fine. No harm done." She was star struck. Of course, she knew Howard Stark worked with the SSR and she had seen him at a distance a few times but she had never expected to be speaking to him. He was a celebrity in his own right, one of the richest, smartest, and most powerful people in the world. Ella never expected to be within twenty feet of him.

"You're Steve's sister, right?" he asked, raising a brow. "Ella?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Your brother told me about you."

Ella cringed. "Really?"

"All good things," Howard said. "Believe me. He hand Barnes probably couldn't say a bad thing about you even if their lives depended on it."

Ella's cheeks flushed deeply. She couldn't find anything to respond to that with.

"I suspect you're missing them both right now." He said softly.

She nodded wordlessly. "Yeah, I do. It's gonna be my first Christmas without Steve. It's… weird."

"I'm sorry about that."

Ella looked to her side and smiled thankfully. "It's not your fault. You're not the reason we're in the middle of a war."

Howard said nothing, simply smiling crookedly and shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess not." He paused for a moment before his flickered upwards before his grin turned into a sly smirk. He pointed upwards. "Look. Mistletoe."

Ella's stomach to her feet. No words would come to her mouth. Here she was, with one of the richest men in the world and she was hesitating. More than just hesitating, she didn't want to do it. If there was another girl in her shoes, they would have gone for it. She was sure if one of her old friends saw this; they would scream and try to shake her out of her delusion.

Ella's mouth went dry as Howard leaned forward as she leaned back. Did she stop him? What power did she have over him? Ella was at a loss of what to do.

It was just then did a hand shoot out from the side, pushing Howards face roughly to the side.

"That's not gonna happen."

Ella's head snapped to her left, jaw dropping at who was standing there. Donned in their uniforms, looking like hell were Steve and Bucky, the former looking at Howard disapprovingly as the millionaire rubbed his chin in annoyance. The pair looked at her smugly as she looked on in shock, hand over her lips.

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe her eyes. There they were, the boys who she thought she wouldn't see for another week.

"Oh my god." Ella finally managed to squeak out.

Bucky grinned widely. "Surprise!"

Ella launched herself at the two soldiers, almost knocking them over with her weight. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She tried to banish them, reminding herself that this was a happy time and tears were unwanted. The boys hugged her tightly, almost too much, although Steve was always careful about that. He never hugged his sister with all his strength, fearing her would accidently snap her in two.

Ella pulled back from the embrace, still blinking rapidly in confusion. "H-how?" she stuttered stupidly, unable to think of anything else to say. "I didn't know you were coming. I thought you wouldn't be back for at least another week."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we wanted it to be a surprise. We got here a bit later than expected."

"Well, that would explain your appearances." She said with a raised brow and a bemused expression.

"If it would make you feel better, we could leave." Bucky offered.

Ella shook her head rapidly. "No, absolutely not. You two are staying here, stink and all."

Peggy appeared to her side, a drink in her hand and smile on her lips. "Captain Rogers. Good to see you got in safely."

"You knew about this?" Ella asked.

The agent nodded. "Yes, but we kept it very hushed, as was the request of your brother."

"I would have been thrilled if you told me or not." Ella said pointedly, but unable to keep the grin off her face. "I'm just… really glad you two are here." Her gaze flickered back and forth from her brother and Bucky, the latter who seemed unable to take his eyes off of her. She hoped that they would have some time to catch up soon.

"Well, don't just stand there." Peggy said. "It's supposed to be fun. Enjoy yourselves."

The rest of the night went by in a happy daze. The rest of the team came in, in similar conditions to Steve and Bucky but no one minded, everyone giving them a hero's welcome and a toast. The night was filled with laughter and music from the radios. Some people danced, others hung around and drank. Ella saw Howard trying to pull the same move under the mistletoe with Peggy, who, instead of punching him in the nose like Ella expected him to, knocked his feet from under him which was much more entertaining.

Ella and Bucky managed to sneak off to a quieter part of the bunker. He was surprised by her lip color, but liked it as well. He made Ella blush a dark red with a sly comment about liking it better smudged around his lips. They managed to sneak a few kisses here and there, but nothing too major, preferring to get caught up in a more private environment.

Ella grew weary at around midnight. Steve and Bucky were as well, tired and still a bit grimy and wanting to bathe. So, the trio went back to their rooms joyful and with warm drink in their stomachs.

"I was really worried you two wouldn't make it back tonight." Ella admitted as they caught a ride in a taxi. "I wouldn't have had anyone here with me for Christmas."

"What about Peggy?" Steve asked. "You two are friends right?"

Ella nodded. "Yes, she is very nice and has helped me when you two are gone but she isn't family. You two are my family. And that's what the holidays are about."

"Well, we're here now." Bucky said. "And we're gonna spend all day together. Just the three of us."

Ella's smile couldn't have been wider.

That night, when Ella went to bed, she didn't have to worry about if they were safe, because she knew that they were only a few rooms over.

She fell asleep in the embrace of a warm bed, to the sounds of the last few, strangling drunken carolers singing outside her window.

 **Authors note:**

 **I am alive! So sorry about how long it took! I wish I could write all day but I can't.** **. School is awful. Still, I hoped this chapter is fine.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Ella was the first to wake that morning. Instead of waking up groggy and slow, she woke with a grin on her face. She was always the first to wake on Christmas, ever since they were children. Even if the years passed and their lives changed, Ella didn't.

She wasted no time throwing back the sheets, trying to ignore the cold that awaited her outside the warm blankets. Ella stepped into some slippers and threw a thick robe over her nightgown. She washed up a bit, wanting to look a bit presentable. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed the gifts she had wrapped and flew out the door. She didn't care how improper it would appear to have her running around at the break of dawn in her robes and pajamas.

Ella skidded to a stop in front of Bucky's door first before banging on it with her fist relentlessly. She heard muffled groaning and rustling sheets from the other side of the door. There were heavy, trudging footsteps that grew louder as they neared Ella. She waited impatiently as the locks clicked open and Bucky appeared, groggy and with messy hair.

"Ella," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It's so early… what is-?"

He was cut off when Ella stood on her toes and gave him a swift peck on the lips, waking him up efficiently.

"Merry Christmas." She said with a huge grin on her lips.

"Merry Christmas," he repeated, eyes wide.

"Put on a robe!" Ella urged, gesturing at him to hurry. "We have to wake Steve!"

Bucky grinned fondly and nodded, grabbing a jacket off the hanger by the door and the gifts he had for the Rogers siblings. Steve's room was right beside his, and he happened to have a key for it. He shut the door to his room softly and came beside Ella. Her fist was raised, ready to bang on the door to wake her brother. However, her actions were stopped when Bucky grabbed her wrist firmly.

Her brows furrowed as he put a finger to his lips, scooping a handful of snow off the railings beside them. Bucky produced the key and opened the door with a soft click, sneaking into Steve's room as quietly as he could with Ella behind him.

Steve was sprawled out of the bed, taking up almost the entire mattress. He was completely passed out, mouth opened and snoring lightly.

Ella slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling as Bucky tiptoed to the bed side, pausing a moments before slapping Steve in the face with a handful of cold snow. Steve sat bolt upright in bed, snow dripping from his cheeks. His eyes snapped through the room, searching for any signs of danger but only finding a couple of giggling jerks that he quickly recognized as Ella and Bucky. His face screwed up in annoyance, using his hand to wipe the cold slush from his face, launching it at Bucky who was barely bothered by it. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ella, who allowed it to hit her square in the face, still doubled over in laughter.

"Merry Christmas!" she finally managed to choke out through giggles.

"Yeah," he said groggily. "Merry Christmas."

Ella and Bucky waited patiently as Steve slowly woke up. He threw on a robe, more for comfort than for warmth. He reached under his bed and drew out a few shabbily wrapped boxes. Ella was always better at it than he was. He gave up halfway through.

Ella turned on the lights, before plopping down on the floor next to Bucky. Her arm barely brushed his, her legs curled underneath her. She had her gifts resting on her lap, fiddling with the ends of her hair absentmindedly.

Bucky peeked over at Ella, smirking fondly. She was practically glowing. He was glad to see her happy like this. There were times that Bucky recalled what had happened to the girl, how she was shot, and the car crash. He wasn't there for her when she was hurt and it bothered him, but it never seemed to worry her, not that he could see anyways. Now, looking at her smiling, he believed that the worst was behind her. Their missions were going smoothly, he believed that their jobs would soon be done, and then they could all go back to Brooklyn. They could tell Steve about their feelings, relax, and go dancing. Hell, maybe even Steve would be able to settle down with Peggy. For now however, he would enjoy this peaceful time.

Steve sat down on the ground and the debate for who opened the first gift ensued. Steve and Bucky both wanted Ella to open the first gift, making it very clear that she had no say in the matter. However, the next argument was whose gift she would open. After a few moments of heated words flying, Steve wound up victorious, using the ' _Captain'_ card.

Steve had gotten her a new pair of shoes, just her size, in the latest style. She knew he must have had help picking it out, because he had a terrible eye for women's fashion. Not that she could really judge. Ella had given him a new sketchbook and expensive drawing pencils. She had no idea what the differences were, the woman who worked at the store helped. The pair had always agreed to keep it simple when buying each other gifts, or else it would practically be a continuous trade of money, one thing to the next.

Ella's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw what Bucky had gotten her. In her hands was a fine dancing dress that looked immensely expensive. Even if they were better off now than when they were children, they still weren't dripping in money.

"Bucky, I can't accept this," she said, taking her hands away from the material like it was forbidden.

"What are you talking about?" he said. "It's a gift. You have to."

"It's too nice-"

"No give backs."

"Are you twelve?"

Bucky laughed. "Well, I would think that a grown woman would gladly accept a gift given to her." He paused with a grin. "It's for you Ella. I don't particularly want to see Steve squeezed into this thing."

She hesitated, eyes moving from the dress to Bucky and to Steve, who was simply smiling. Her shoulders slumped in defeat before giving him a wry smile. "Thank you, Bucky."

Of course, almost the same argument came around again when Ella gave Bucky a brand new silver watch.

The rest of the morning went by calmly. They sat around the room, turned on the radio, talked and laughed like they used to. They had a light lunch, after which Ella began cooking dinner. It felt like they were back in Brooklyn, Ella in the kitchen, Steve and Bucky sneaking food while her back was turned. (She always found out though. She left a red welt on Steve's hand when she hit him with a spoon.)

Ella prepared a roasted chicken with baked potatoes, cooked vegetables and a loaf of crusty bread. The room was filled with the savory aromas. Of course, she had to make a bit more than she normally would have if she were feeding an average man. Steve ate like an army and Bucky wasn't far behind.

After they ate, Ella made hot chocolate and they drank around the radio as it played classic Christmas tunes.

She couldn't think of a better was to spend her day.

As the sun sank and snowflakes drifted down from the heavens, Ella let out a yawn. It was late, but she was reluctant to go back to her room and sleep. She didn't want this day to end. She tried to fight her drooping eyes, but it felt like weights were attached to her lashes. Steve and Bucky both noticed her weariness and knew it was time to get her off to bed, even if she argued at first.

Ella and Bucky both said goodnight and one last merry Christmas before leaving the warm room and stepping into the cold night air.

Bucky put an arm around Ella's waist as they walked slowly back to their rooms.

"I have something else for you," Bucky said.

"You've already gotten me too much!" she debated, lips forming a pout.

They paused outside Ella's door, Bucky looking down at her in amusement. "Well, you're just going to have to deal with it." He dug in his pocket, pulling out a flat velvet box, handing it to the girl.

Ella looked at it skeptically before prying the box open slowly. Inside, laid a necklace with a pendant about the size of the silver dollar in the center. "It's a locket." Said Ella plainly.

"Yes, it is." Said Bucky. "So, you're supposed to look inside."

She followed his instructions and took the cool metal into her hands, opening the small locket. Inside, there were two photos. One was of the man in front of her, the other was of the both of them, a photo she had never seen before. She recognized that it was taken inside of the bunker. She was staring at Bucky as he explained the missions they were going on. She remembered that someone had taken a photo; she didn't know she had been in it.

"I stole the one of me from my file." Bucky said before Ella could even open her mouth. "And I got the one of the one of the two of us from the photographer who took it. I got one too, not a necklace of course." He pulled a compass out of his pocket and popped it open, showing Ella that he had the same picture of the two of them pasted inside of it. She was pretty sure Steve had one like that of Peggy. She had seen it in a video. "I just figured that it's a thing sweethearts do and what ever-"

"Bucky, you're rambling." Ella cut him off with a smile. He seemed a mix of nervous and embarrassed. She had never seen him like this before. "I love it. Thank you." She stood on her toes and gave him a lingering kiss. She handed him the chain and turned her back towards him. "Help me put it on, would you?"

He smiled lightly and clipped the thin chain around her neck, noticing that her skin broke out in goose bumps when his fingers brushed her neck. Ella turned back towards him, locket between her fingers.

"I'll never take this off." She vowed. "So you'll always be close, even when you're not here."

"That was the idea." He said, kissing her forehead gently. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Bucky."

 **Authors Note:**

 **I miss being able to write every day. This chapter is a bit shorter just so I could get it out because I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

A few days went by and Christmas faded into new years eve. Ella knew that Steve and Bucky were leaving the next day, but tonight there would be a huge party. She tried to keep her spirits up, thinking about how much fun she would have tonight, not about how depressed (and tired. Perhaps hungover) she would be in the morning.

The day was rather lonely. Steve and Bucky had to work at the base, planning out their next trip. They said it was a big one, but they wouldn't give anymore information.

Ella lounged around the room most of the day, going out to eat lunch at around noon. She then spent a few hours browsing the shops but not buying anything. She came back to her room and turned on the radio. Ella plopped onto the bed and read a book cracked open on her lap. She was pretty content in the position for a few hours until there was a knock on the door, inturupting her process. She stuck a slip of paper in between the pages and turned down the radio, padding towards the door with nothing but thin stockings over her bare feet.

She opened the door a crack, peeking out. Ella grinned widely before unlocking the door fully, eyes growing in surprise before she was sweept up into a fleeting kiss.

"Well, that was a surprise." Ella said to Bucky, hands slinding into his before peeking outside to see if anyone was there before shutting the door behind them.

"I havent seen you all day." He said.

"Well, you must have been dreadfully bored." Ella smiled.

Bucky grinned at her fondly before kissing her forehead gently. "You know what I've noticed?"

"What?"

"I think you picked up an English accent."

Ella's jaw dropped. "No I havent!"

"See! Right there!" Bucky said enthusiatically. "You just dropped an _H_! It's subtle though. Guess all this time in London is really taking a toll on you."

Ella pouted in a way that reminded Bucky of their childhood. "Well, just win the war already so we can go home." The change had been so gradual, Ella didn't notice and neither did the people around her, but since she was seperated from Bucky for weeks at a time, it was more apparent for him.

"What do you think we've been doing?" he chuckled. "Playing ball?"

Ella hit his shoulder with her knuckles, but it didn't faze him.

"So, we'll pick you up for the party in about an hour." He said. "Make sure youre ready. I think there's gonna be dancing."

"I'll be ready." Ella assured him. "Well, I will be if you ever get out of my room." She ushered him out forcefully, shoving him towards the door. "I'll see you later." She said, kissing his cheek and shutting the door quickly behind him.

"See you then!" she heard him say from the other side of the door.

Ella smirked at the door for a moment before shaking herself, ready to prepare for the party.

…

It was around eight by the time she was done. Ella donned the new dress Bucky had given her for Christmas along with the shoes Steve had bought her. Her hair was curled tightly and her lips stained red. Around her neck was a thin line of pearls that used to belong to her mother. She only wore it on fine occastions, such as tonight.

Ella pinched her cheeks lightly, giving them a delicate pink tint. She was examining her appearance in the mirror when there was a rapid knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" she called, running her fingers through her hair one last time for good measure before grabbing a coat off the hook by the door.

"Hurry up!" she heard Steve say from outside. "It's gonna be next year by the time we leave!"

Ella rolled her eyes as she shoved her arms through her sleves and twisted the knob to the door, exposing herself to the fridged winter air. It bit at her nose and her ears expecially. She looked expectantly at her brother and Bucky. "What? Are we just going to stand here or are we going? I'm going to freeze out here!"

"We were waiting on you," Steve said with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Trust me, I wished it didn't take this long to get ready." She said. "Now come on slow pokes! We'll never get a cab at this rate!"

"We're from New York." Bucky said, following Ella as she led them down the stairs to the street. "I'm sure we can get a cab."

In the end, Ella was right. It took about ten minutes for them to snag a cab, which meant ten minutes of Ella shivering in the snow, squeezing herself between her brother and Bucky, trying to stay as warm as she could. She grew tired of waiting for one of the boys to get a cab and went out for herself. It took her no time to wave a cab down.

She smiled at the driver as they all squeezed into the back.

"England taking a toll on me my ass." Ella murmured to Bucky. "At least I was able to get a cab."

"Well we're not pretty girls." Bucky said sarcastically.

The cabbie scoffed. "Definitly not."

The three in the back all had a good laugh at the quip. The rest of the ride went by lethargically, the streets backed up with traffic. They didn't mind however. The back of the cab was warm with all the people in it. Eventually however, they pulled up to their destination. Ella, Steve and Bucky all gave the driver money. They couldn't chose one person to pay.

The party was at a beautiful venue. White marble front porch with twisting columns, vines crawling up the walls. There were people streaming in and out the doors, laughing and giggling. A few tipsy couples rushed past hand and hand, cheeks tinged pink. The doors opened for them as they walked in, someone took Ella's coat for her.

Inside, the party was already in full swing. The dance floor was full of people, the band on the stage was playing jubiantly and there was champagne in every corner. There were camera flashes and laughter in the air

"Wow," was all Ella could say. She had never been to such a nice party before.

"I know," Bucky said. "You look nice in this dress."

"This old thing?" Ella said, voice dripping was sarcasm. "Oh, it was just something I threw on."

"I like your shoes though." Steve laughed.

It wasn't long before Steve was swarmed by people. He seemed to be mister popular nowadays, always off meeting with important generals or something. Even when he was around Ella, he wasn't. Still, she tried not to let it bother her. He was a hero now, just like she had always known.

So, Ella and Bucky were left by themselves. The pair went into the crowd and began to socialize. Bucky handed her a glass of champagne, which she had never tried before but quickly found that she loved. It was sweet and bubbly, like Coca Cola.

Ella and Bucky met up with members of the rest of his team. She liked them a lot, felt like they were good people to be around Steve and Bucky. She felt as though they were trustworthy.

Ella spotted Steve talking to Peggy on the other side of the room. Ella was glad Steve had someone like her. She hoped they would continue with their relationship. He desereved someone like her.

As the night went on, Ella found her glass was never empty and with ever sip, she grew warmer and happier. She wansnt quite drunk, but there was a buzz.

At about 11:30, Ella's attention was caught by the band. She grinned and turned to Bucky. "Oh, I love this song!"

"Yeah?" he said, licking his lips as he looked back and forth from Ella to the dance floor. "Why don't we go dance?"

Ella cringed. "I havent danced since I was 16. I don't know if I remember how."

Bucky rolled his eye dramatically. "I didn't buy you that dancing dress just because I thought you would look pretty. That was only part of the reason."

Ella gave him a stern look.

"Come on!" he said. "We're heading back tomorrow! Dance with me!"

She hesitated for a heartbeat longer. He was practically begging her, using the puppy eyes. How could she say no? "Fine."

His face broke out into a grin. The half finished glass of champagne in her hand was replaced by his palm. Bucky dragged her through the crowd, sqeezing through couples until they were in the middle.

"This is a swing dance." He told her. "You remember how to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Then just follow my lead."

Ella swallowed hard but nodded. She was jittery at first, her steps a bit clumsy as her muscles struggled to remember the moves. However, she just needed to warm up a bit. After the first few bars of the song, Ella felt at ease with the dancing. It felt like when they were teenagers, back when they went dancing in Harlem. Sometimes, Ella would catch glimpses of a younger Bucky, without the tiredness in his eyes that war caused, with his hair slicked back and a cheeky grin on his face. For a moment, it felt like nothing had changed. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her. Did she seem any differet? Or was she the same girl that he had taken dancing all those years ago?

Ella noticed a few camera flashes around them as they danced, but they hardly had her attention. Her eyes were glued on the man infront of her.

Her cheeks were flushed as the song drew to a close, her breathing a bit labored after doing the unfamiliar dance after such a long time.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Bucky said.

"It was more enjoyable than, lets say, going to the dentist." Ella joked.

Before Bucky could reply, there was a an announcement over the microphone. It was Howard Stark, dressed in an expensive suite with a glass of wine in hand. "12 o' clock is only a few minutes away." He said to the crowd, causing an excited murmurs to wave through. "Now, if you don't want to miss the fireworks, I suggest moving out to the balcony."

Ella bagan moving with the flow of the crowd, but was pulled back by the hand.

"Come with me," Bucky urged.

Before Ella could protest, she was being dragged along with Bucky. They went against the flow of the crowd, which was a bit difficult.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked. "We'll miss the fireworks!"

"Be patient."

Ella rolled her eyes but allowed him to continue to lead her through the dancing hall. He grabbed her coat and tossed it to her as they raced out the front doors. Ella wiggled into it the bes t she could while still following him. She could hear the count down till 12 all around her. Five seconds left.

"Bucky! It's nearly time! What are-?"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. He turned so quickly that Ella was stunned for a moment. Then, just as quickly, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It took Ella a few seconds to gather her wits before she melted into his arms. There were fireworks going off in the background and cheering from all around. So _this_ is what he wanted. New years kiss.

 _Well,_ Ella thought. _He could have just asked._

There were cheers in the air as he pulled away. Of course, Ella knew they werent for them but there was a tiny part in her mind that imagined that they were. That the people cheered for them, for their kisses.

"That was nice." Ella said over the roar of the fireworks and the crowd. "But you couldve just asked."

"And ruin the surprise?" Bucky said. "Never."

They stood wrapped in each other's arms for a second longer before heading inside. They could not risk any moment longer. They rushed back inside the party hall, mingling with the rest of the happy and cheering crowd as if they were with them the entire time. Ella hung around the crowd, smiling and laughing, wishing happy new years to the people around her. Although the time was nice, Ella could not help feeling that she wished to go back to her room. She made eye contact with Bucky, who seemed to be able to read her mind. He crossed the room with a few purposeful strides.

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

Ella nodded. "Let's go tell Steve."

It did not take long to spot him. With his new height, Steve was always easy to find in a crowd. He was talking with Peggy and a few of the other Howling Commandos. He looked like he was enjoying his self, smiling and laughing, sending fleeting glances at Peggy when she wasn't looking.

"Steve," Ella said, touching his shoulder lightly and getting his attention. "I'm tired. Bucky's gonna take me back to the rooms."

"Leaving so soon?" a man said. Ella believed he was called Dugan or something along those lines by the boys. "Party just started!"

Bucky smiled. "We gotta wake up early tomorrow. I want to be well rested."

The rest of his team teased him for leaving so early, Ella was smirking along when Peggy rested a hand on her arm.

"I thought you said you didn't dance. I saw you out there with Barnes."

"No, I said I haven't danced in an age." She said. "Last time we went dancing we were teenagers. I guess we just remembered it."

"We?" Peggy repeated. "You went dancing with Sargent Barnes before?"

Ella's face heated up. She could tell Peggy knew how they felt. "Yes, but like I said, a long time ago."

The agent smirked knowingly. "Well, nothing seemed to have changed."

Ella turned away pointedly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Before Peggy could respond, Bucky slipped away from him team and was by Ella's side. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." Ella said. "I'll see you tomorrow Peggy. Bright and early."

The pair slipped away, weaving through the crowd which was beginning to get difficult as more people continued to down glasses of champagne like it was water. People bumped into Ella more times than she could count. When they finally made it out the door again, Ella breathed the cold night air deeply, as if it was a victory. Bucky hailed a cab, which were waiting in lines outside the hall, already expecting the people that would gradually be streaming out.

They hopped in the back and settled in as they pulled away.

"Peggy's onto us." Ella said. "She knows somethings up."

"So are some of the boys." Bucky said with a sigh. "Lots of… innuendos. Steve's still clueless of course but I don't know for how much longer."

They faded into silence for a moment.

"I guess we're going to have to come out with it soon." Ella huffed. "It's better if Steve hears it from us instead of someone else."

Bucky nodded in agreement. "After we come back from this mission we'll tell him."

They soon reached their building and wasted no time hopping out of the car. They climbed the stairs hand and hand, trying to create as much warmth as they could. There were the dim sounds of cheers from all around, from different parties and families cheering for a new year, hoping that this year might be the end of the war, that this would be the year their fathers, brothers, and sweethearts returned from the war for good. Ella wished that as well.

"So," Ella said. "What kind of… innuendos were the boys saying?"

Bucky's brows traveled up his forehead and pressed his lips together. "Nothing I would say in front of you. End of question."

Ella laughed, thankful for having someone as caring as him with her. She wondered if he had any idea of how much she cared for him. Did she show it enough?

Her mind still raced as they reached the top of the stairs. They walked past a row of rooms before reaching the three in a row that belonged to them. They stopped walking and turned towards each other, smiling fondly.

"I had a great time tonight," Ella said. "Thank you."

"You know it was my pleasure." He said. Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. It was a goodnight kiss; they did it many times before. Ella knew what they felt like, but something was different this time.

It started out like Ella knew it, soft and slow. However, something changed. It became harder, more passionate. Her hands went to his chest and his slipped down to her hips. Next thing Ella knew, her back was pressed firmly against a wall and her front was pressed against Bucky. She could hear him breathing heavily against her lips and was aware that she was breathing just as hard. There was a fluttering deep in her stomach. She had never been kissed like this before, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. Ella heard rattling beside her as Bucky tried to open to door to his room. His lips trailed to her jaw and neck as he twisted the doorknob open and the pair stumbled into the room. He helped her shed the coat from her shoulders. Ella backed up until the back of her knees were pressed against something. She didn't pay that any mind, all her attention on the man in front of her. Her hands fell to his hips, her cool fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt and trailed her hands over his warm skin. _Since when have I been so bold?_ Ella thought, but banished these thoughts quickly.

She felt him inhale sharply and pull back. Ella was surprised at the sudden loss of contact, thinking she had done something wrong. She pressed her lips together in nervousness. She could tell they were swollen.

"If we keep going like this…" Bucky said, holding the side of Ella's face tenderly and looking her in the eye. "There's no going back. You know that right?"

Ella nodded wordlessly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Her heart thumped in her chest wildly.

"I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." He said, kissing her softly and holding her close.

"I know," Ella said, and she really did. She knew Bucky and she knew Bucky would never hurt her. She looked up at his bright eyes and nodded. "Bucky, I want this."

He kissed her forehead softly. "Alright." His hands went to the buttons of her blouse, eyes never leaving hers. All he saw was devotion and want, not one bit of fear. Bucky looked at the girl he grew up with a fluttering in his chest. He never would have thought he would be in this situation with her.

But, now he couldn't think of a better way to start the year.

 **Authors note:**

 **Yay! New chapter! And the trailer! I can't wait I'm so excited! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I took things to the next level.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Ella woke up the next morning warm. That was the first thought that came to her head. _Warm._ She was also comfortable, the bed she was in molding to her body and the blankets keeping her the perfect temperature. Not only that, but there was the feeling of safety. Ella didn't know how a bed could make her feel safe, but she soon realized it wasn't the bed, it was the person _in_ the bed.

Bucky held her tightly against his chest, nose buried in her hair. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. His hand rested on her hip, hugging her close. Their legs were tangled with the sheets, toes peeking out at the bottom.

Ella was content. She remembered the night before fondly. It was perfect, he was perfect. She expected to be nervous or self-conscience being so… exposed. However, Bucky made her feel comfortable any way he could. Everything went the way Ella expected it to go.

The room was dark still, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. She felt Bucky shift behind her, beginning to stir. Ella turned over in bed so that she was facing him. She watched as his eyes slowly cracked open. She could practically see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out where he was and why she was there.

"Morning." Ella said with a smile.

Bucky grinned and then yawned. "Morning." He looked at her still, eyes roaming over her face. "I thought I was dreaming for a second."

"Have you had dreams about that before?" Ella teased.

"I might now." He said, brushing a stand of golden hair out of her face.

Ella's face flushed. She was thankful it was dark. "You're leaving again today."

Bucky nodded solemnly. "I know. Are you going to be okay without us?"

"I should be. I'm used to it by now."

"The wars nearly done." He said. "Soon we'll be home again."

"We can get a new apartment. Maybe I can get a job in a shop, help provide…"

Bucky watched her face as she talked, thinking of how beautiful she looked at this moment with the dim light coming through the window and illuminating her face. He wondered what it would be like to wake up to this every day.

"I've just realized something." Bucky said.

"Realized what?"

He licked his lips before continuing. "Ella, I lo-"

There was a knock on the door.

Ella gasped lightly and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Bucky!" It was Steve on the other side of the door. "I hope you're awake! We gotta be going soon!"

"I'm getting ready!" Bucky hollered back, climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of trousers. He cast a look at Ella who sat on the bed with her face red and sheets raised to her nose. He put a finger to his lips as though it wasn't obvious. "I'll be out soon! Give me a few minutes!"

"We don't have all day!" Steve called. "We have to meet Ella at the docks."

"Yeah, I know! I'll be ready!"

Bucky continued to slip into his clothing as he heard Steve's footsteps wandering away from his room. He let out a breath of relief and turned to Ella, who was also shimmying into her clothes as fast as humanly possible. If she got ready this quickly all the time, perhaps they wouldn't have to wait for her when they had to leave.

Ella threw her coat over her wrinkled dress and shoved her feet into her shoes. Bucky peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear before kissing Ella once more.

"See you in a bit." She said before darting from his door and disappearing into her own room.

Bucky the door and began getting dressed in a less rushed manner. As he buttoned up his coat, his mind once more went to Ella. He just had to get through this one last mission and then things would be revealed to Steve and they could be open about how they felt. He ran his finger through his tangled hair with a grin. Yeah, just a few more weeks before things would go their way.

…

Ella had this routine down by now. Although she would still miss Steve and Bucky, she now knew how to deal with it. They stood by the docks, the day overcast as usual. The air was heavy with moisture and goodbyes.

"I guess you two know what I'm going to say by now." Ella said. "So, no need to repeat it."

"Stay safe, come back in one piece, and don't do anything stupid." Steve recited.

Ella nodded with a smile. "Sounds about right."

The boat horn bellowed, singling it was time for last minute farewells. The girl sighed and accepted defeat again. She knew how this would go. Ella hugged Steve and Bucky each tightly before shooing them onto the boat.

"You better be going." She said. "Or else you're gonna miss the boat."

"Be safe," Bucky said. "We'll see you soon enough."

"I miss you already!" Steve shouted with a cheeky grin as they boarded the ship.

Ella waved when they reappeared on deck. This time, there were no tears brought to her eyes. She believed with all her heart that they would be safe. They hadn't given her any reason to believe otherwise. They had always come back smiling and unscathed. Why would this time be any different?

Again, she waited until the ship vanished over the horizon before leaving the spot she had been rooted at on the docks. Yet again, she was one of the last people left, the others not wanting to brave the cold any longer than needed.

There was a single cab waiting on the street. Ella grinned at her luck. She figured they all would have been snagged by now. She slid into the back seat and told the driver where she was headed.

"Why, hello again miss." The cabbie said.

It took Ella a few moments but she then recognized him. He was the driver who picked her up the first time Steve and Bucky went off overseas, the one who was kind enough to talk to her and even driver her for no fee.

"Oh, hello again." Ella said with a wry smile. "Long time no see. However, I insist I actually pay this time."

The driver chuckled deeply. "Of course."

He pulled away from the docks and onto the wet London roads. Ella watched out the window, eyes following the familiar roads and paths that she had traveled countless times. Which is what made the sudden turn down an unfamiliar alley so confusing to Ella. Her heart sped up as her put the cab in park.

"I uh… think you made a wrong turn." She said.

"No I didn't." something in his voice changed. Not the tone, but the accent. The flowing English accent was replaced by a harsh one, one that was both familiar and unfamiliar to her. _German._

Ella slowly reached into her purse, fingers searching for her pistol. However, a click and cool metal pressed against her head stopped her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The cabbie said, holding a silver pistol at her face.

Ella shakily took her hands out of her purse and held them up. The doors to her sides burst open and men poured in and grabbed her. A foul smelling cloth was held against her mouth and nose as she struggled against the holds of the men around her. All the training she had done with Peggy went down the train. She had never trained for this situation. She coughed and gagged as her vision faded in and out. She tried to fight the urge to fall asleep, but in the end, she was taken over by black.

 **Authors note:**

 **Another chapter done. Although short, I just thought it was a good spot to stop at. Hope you all enjoy the drama.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Ella felt sick, that was the first thing that came to her mind. Her stomach clenched and flipped, her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. It felt like she had a fever, except she wasn't warm. She was freezing. She was covered in goosebumps and shivering uncontrollably.

With great difficulty, Ella managed to crack her eyes open. Her head was fuzzy as she tried to connect the dots to find out where she was. She first realized she was on the floor, which was metal and colder than ice. In fact, the entire room she was in was made of cold grey metal.

Ella stood up slow, fearing if she got up any quicker, she would plummet back down again. Her knees felt weak as she cast a glance around the room. It was squared and dull, a dim yellow light hanging from the ceiling. Ella noted the operating table and copious medical supplies in there. Still, she knew she wasn't at a hospital.

The floor seemed to sway and move beneath her. At first, Ella thought it was simply because of her blurry mind, but realized that the lights swayed too and the area around her creaked and groaned. _A boat._ She concluded. _I'm on a boat._

Ella then examined herself for injuries. Physically, she felt no pain, only the cold. She did note however that her dress was wrinkled and her stockings ripped, a sign of struggle.

Ella dug through her mind, trying to piece together why she was here and not in her rooms. It all came to her at once, like a flood. The cabbie and the gun, the other men bursting in. She let out a heavy breath tried to banish her nervousness.

There was a door on the wall. Ella stepped slowly towards it, her legs feeling like noodles and her heels making as much noise as possible on the metal floor. There was a small barred window a few feet above her eye level. She wrapped her fingers around them and stood on her toes to see out.

"Hello?" she called, her voice raspy and hoarse. "Is anyone there?"

Somewhere deep in her heart, Ella hoped someone had saved her from the Germans, that they were somewhere in the hallway with her echoing voice ready to spring her from this metal can and wrap her in a warm blanket, telling her that she was safe and she would see Steve and Bucky soon.

However, all that greeted her call was a flurry of conversation in rapid German and footsteps running toward her. Ella stumbled back from the door in fear, eyes roaming over the room from something to protect herself with. She managed to snatched a small sharp blade from the table and hide it in the folds of her skirts as the door burst open and four armed men and a man in a white coat poured in.

Ella's eyes flickered back and forth from the intruders. Her back was pressed up against racks of chemicals and other things she didn't recognize.

"Miss Rogers," the one in the lab coat said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Who-who are you," Ella said, trying to make her voice as strong as possible.

"No one of importance. I'm just here to take some blood samples."

She nodded to the armed men staggered throughout the room. "And what are they here for?"

"To insure everything goes smoothly." The doctor said and nodded towards her. "Check the girl."

One of the armed men came towards Ella and grabbed her roughly by the forearms. She panicked and brought the small blade out as quick as a blink and jammed it into the hand on the man holding onto her. He cried out in pain, but the victory was short lived. Next thing she knew, guns were all pointed at her. Even the doctor had a small pistol aimed at her chest. She brought her hands up slowly as the man she stabbed cursed and yanked the blade out, letting it fall to the floor loudly.

"We are under orders not to kill you." The doctor said. "So please try to make this easy on everyone and do as you're told. Now, sit down."

Ella had never been in this situation before, but she knew how it felt to be shot. Although they were told not to kill her, that doesn't mean they couldn't harm her. She did as she was told and lowered herself onto the table. The guns remained pointed in her direction as the doctor came to her with rubber gloves. He grabbed a few needles off the wall with the medical supplies and inspected them as Ella fidgeted in her place.

"Put your arm out." The doctor ordered.

Ella again did as she was told. He took a swab of a cleansing liquid and rubbed a patch of skin under the crook of her elbow.

"Why do you need my blood?" Ella asked as the needle broke her skin.

"Classified."

"Where am I?"

"On a boat."

"On a boat going where?"

"Classified."

Ella watched as the vial filled with blood. He grabbed another needle and began the process over again. Her eyes shifted around the room only to find nothing had changed, there were still weapons pointed at her.

"Why do you need my blood?" she questioned.

The doctor chuckled. "Full of questions, aren't you?"

"You would be too if you were mugged and brought onto a ship with weapons pointing at you from every corner."

Again, the vial filled up with her blood. Ella grew worried by the amount of blood that was being taken. It was more than a small sample.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"That is not for me to answer."

"Then who will?" Ella snapped, voice more forceful then she meant. She flinched, fearing that a gun would go off any second. However, nothing did.

"I expect you will meet him soon enough. Your brother has."

Ella set straight up, muscle tense and ready to spring. "Steve? Is he alright? Is he here?"

"Classified." The doctor said one last time. "Take the girl to the holding cell," he ordered the soldiers around him.

Next thing Ella knew, she was surrounded. Two men held each of her arms tightly while another traveled in front and the last behind them with the gun trained on her back. Ella didn't dare struggle, only allowing herself to stumble on her unsteady feet as they dragged her away. The doctor left with her blood samples and went his separate way.

She tried to remember the twist and turns of the passageways, eyes constantly scanning for an exit but it was like a maze. No windows or door, only endless metal walls. They stopped in front of a simple door, just like the one for the medical room. They opened the door and threw Ella inside roughly, slamming it behind her just as quick. She didn't even try to open the door, simply sitting on her knees on the floor in defeat.

Where was she? Who took her? Ella thought of the Nazis and HYDRA. They were options. Of course, they would take her to get to Steve. She had never felt more stupid. She put an entire war and countless lives at risk because she couldn't defend herself. Did Steve even know she was missing? Did Peggy? How long had it been since she was in London? And why the hell did they need her blood?

Her hand went to the chain around her neck, fingers trailing down to the locket before popping it open and glancing at the pictures inside. The tips of her fingers grazed of Bucky's face gently. What would he do if he found out? Or, _when_ he finds out, because he must eventually.

She examined the room around her, which wasn't unlike the room she was just in. Cold and metal, square. There was a small bench with the thinnest blanket possible, which made her assume that was supposed to be a bed. There was a room connecting with a basic washroom. Nothing more than a sink and toilet. No mirror to be found, but Ella didn't need a mirror to tell her that she looked rough. Ella stood from the floor and wrapped her coat around her tightly, still shivering. She snatched up the blanket from the bench and sat down, dreading what would be coming next.

…

Ella could only assume a few days went by. With no windows, she could only assume the time. The judged it by the food they brought to her. She concluded that it was brought to her twice a day. Again, it was the bare minimum. Stale bread, cold broth, sometimes an unrecognizable meat. It made the food they survived on as children look like a five star restaurant.

Sleeping was not something that came to her easy. A mix of both fear of the people around her, the cold, and the hard bench kept her awake.

So, she sat awake. Donned in clothes she had been wearing for days and a sheet, hugging herself tightly and trying to stop her body from shaking. She looked at her locket, fingers trailing over the metal. She thought about Bucky and Steve, how they were doing, where they were. It was killing her, not knowing what was happening in the world, being completely in the dark.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She jumped, shoving her necklace into her dress and scrambling into the corner of the room.

Three armed men walked in and grabbed her off the bench. She struggled only for a moment, finding it impossible to yank her forearms out of their iron grips. They gave no explanation, only dragging her out of the cell.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Where are you taking me?"

As expected, no answer.

Ella stumbled as she tried to keep up with their long strides. They brought her up a flight of stairs up onto the deck of the ship. The light assaulted her eyes, blinding her temporarily. After so long in the dark, the sunlight was a surprise. Ella blinked rapidly, trying her clear her vision. It was blurry as she was brought off the ship. She could smell the salty air; hear voices shouting from all around her.

They dragged her off the boat. She was glad to be back on solid ground. Still, it ended quickly. Ella was ushered into the back of a jet before she could even realize what was happening. There were more armed soldiers surrounding her. They pointed a rifle at her heart, making sure she sat in the seat and put on the seatbelt. She knew something was wrong. A prisoner of war wouldn't have ten personal guards around her, so what was the deal with her?

Ella had never been on a plane before. The sensation was unfamiliar, her stomach dropped and her ears popped. She was nervous, her skin crawled and her heart raced. Why were they on a plane? Where were they going? And why did they need her?

The ride was long an uncomfortable. Ella looked down at her feet the entire time, unable to meet their eyes. She was tired, but forced herself to stay awake. She couldn't fall asleep, not here… not now. Her gut wrenched again when they made their decent back to the earth. Ella considered her options. There was no use in fighting, they had weapons and strength and all she had was ripped stocking and heels. Running would be just as fruitless. She didn't know where they were or where to go. For all she knew, she could run into the middle of a battlefield. She knew she was overseas at least, which meant Steve and Bucky were here too, but where?

Ella was ordered to stand. Her fingers fumbled with the belt for a second before she snapped it apart and stood. The men surrounded her, this time letting her walk on her own. Still, she knew that one wrong move would be bad news.

Outside the plane, the sky was overcast. They were in the middle of green woods, pines towering overhead and stop capping the tops. It looked like they were outside a warehouse, tanks and other weapons resting outside. Ella's stomach dropped to her feet as her eyes fell upon the insignia printed on almost everything. It was HYDRA. At least now she knew, but it didn't make things any better.

She was ushered into the warehouse. Masked soldiers with heavy weaponry walked briskly past, not even glancing at the girl. Ella's eyes widened as she saw prisoners trudging through the halls, worked to skin and bones. They however looked at her with sunken eyes. She tried to make eye contact but a jab in the back with a rifle got her moving again.

Ella didn't bother to ask where she was being taken. She knew there would be no answer.

More metal hallways. Ella again tried to memorize the twists and turns. _Left, left, right, left…_ they reached a door. The men escorting her knocked twice before opening it. It was another medical room, this one larger and with more equipment. This time, there was a man inside. He was short with receding white hair and round glasses that magnified his eyes.

He turned around and faced the girl, smiling in a way that didn't look all too friendly. "Miss Rogers, I've been expecting you."

Ella said nothing, eyeing the suspiciously.

"You all may go," the bespectacled man said to the soldiers.

"Doctor Zola," one of them said. "She can be very erratic. She has already stabbed one of our men with a scalpel."

The man, Zola, nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well, I only need one of you then."

Most of the soldiers filed out, except for the one who spoke.

It was deadly silent in the room; Ella could only hear her heart racing, blood pounding in her ears. She remained rooted to her spot, watching the man.

"I expect you would like to know why you are here." Zola said.

Ella swallowed thickly. "Yes, in fact I would."

"Please, sit." He said, motioning to the metal bench behind him.

At first, she didn't move. However, the nudge from the gun behind her got her moving. Ella sat down and crossed her legs, trying to look dignified even if she didn't feel it. She waited patiently for him to begin speaking.

"Your brother is Steven Rogers," Zola said. It was a statement, not a question. "The super soldier… Captain America. You know about the serum, correct."

"Yes, of course. I was there when he got it."

"That it the exact root of why you're here."

Ella's brows furrowed. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Zola began to pace around the room as he spoke. "Well, when you were shot by one of our spies…"

She tried not to show how his knowledge of her life frightened her. There had to be spies everywhere. Nowhere was safe…

"You nearly bled out, or at least that is what our files tell us. You needed blood. Do you know who has the same blood type as you?"

Ella thought hard for a moment, eyes narrowed in concentration. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Her lips parted in a mix of surprise and horror, shoulders slumping forward. "Steve." When they were children, Steve fell when playing with Bucky and sliced his leg open on a stray piece of metal. She remembered the blood, it just kept on coming. He was so small; Ella had feared it would all drain out of him. However, since they had the same blood type, Ella was able to donate enough to help him. It looked like he returned the favor.

"Yes, exactly." Zola said. "His blood had already been injected with the serum and-"

"And now it's in me." Ella concluded for him.

"A very watered down version, but yes." He said. "It was a big risk the SSR took, giving you that blood."

"Why?"

"Well, it's all very experimental. He was the first of his kind; the effects of giving blood to another with the serum in it could have been disastrous. Your body could have very well rejected the serum and turned against you. I personally believed the shared DNA is what helped your body accept it."

Ella let all this information sink in. Her life was saved on a chance. Still, it made sense. After she was shot, she healed faster than a normal woman would have. And the car crash should have killed her, but again, it didn't.

"So… am I like Steve? Some kind of super soldier?"

"Not quite." Zola said. "You're stuck in a limbo, in between being a normal woman and being enhanced. We still don't fully understand it, we need to run tests."

"Is that why you took my blood then? You want to try and recreate the serum?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you got that. Why am I still alive then? What else do you need from me?" Ella questioned. She was finally getting answers. She believed she could get this one too.

"Information, leverage."

"Information about who?" Ella asked. "I don't know anything. They were forbidden to tell me, for this reason exactly."

"How do we know that is true?"

She didn't have an answer for that. Ella's muscles tensed as Zola looked at her. She could feel something bad was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. They wanted answers she didn't have, but they wouldn't stop until they were sure she was clueless.

"Bring it in!" Zola shouted.

Ella jumped as the door slammed open and two men wheeled in a large tub. They stopped it in front of her. It was filled with water. Her heart clenched, knowing where this would be going.

"Please." She tried again, voice becoming desperate. "I don't know anything."

Two men grabbed Ella, forcing her to her knees in front of the tub. This time, she struggled like hell. She didn't want this; she didn't want any of this. Ella wanted this entire experience to be a bad dream, that she would wake up in Bucky's arms any second now. However, when they grabbed a handful of her hair to force her to stop struggling and the pain blossomed from her scalp, Ella knew this was all too real.

She had never been so scared before. Ella felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she shook her head. "Please," she sobbed, voice cracking. "Please don't hurt me."

"That is not up for me to decide." Zola said.

Her eyes lingered on him for a second longer before her head was shoved under. A shocking cold hit her face. The feeling of not having control of her own breath is what scared her the most. Ella tried to scream, to beg for mercy, but it only came out as silent bubbles. Just when she was certain her burning lungs couldn't take it any longer, she was pulled up.

Water dripped into her eyes as she gasped from air. Every muscle in her body felt like they were on fire. Her hair clung to her face and water dripped down her spine, the cold spreading through her body. She clenched her teeth, looking at Zola with narrowed eyes.

"Do you now remember anything you would like to share with us?"

"I don't know anything." Ella repeated.

Zola clicked his tongue. "What a shame. Do it again."

"No!" Ella cried, but it was too late. The process was repeated again, and again, and once more. Zola finally decided Ella knew nothing when she vehemently snapped, "Fuck you." And spit in his face.

Ella sat on the floor, hair soaked and water dripping off the tip of her nose. Her body shivered violently, eyes wide and glassy. Although her body ached less than the car crash or gunshot, what really scared her was having her life in the hands of people she didn't trust. She hated that she couldn't even control her breathing. Taking away such a simple freedom is really what frightened her the most.

"Send a message to Herr Schmidt." Zola ordered once the tub had been wheeled away.

"A message about what?" Ella rasped, looking up.

He smiled again, the same unnerving one that Ella couldn't stand. "That we will be meeting him soon, and we have the girl."

 **Authors note:**

 **Probably the last update of thanksgiving break. It has been real guys. I hoped you enjoyed my writing spree.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Ella spent what she assumed was two days stuck there. She was thrown in with the rest of the prisoners. They didn't speak English at all, and even if they did, Ella assumed they wouldn't talk.

She was forced to work on building weapons, like the rest of the prisoners. Ella had always been good with her hands, so had Steve, who had picked it up from Bucky. Still, she loathed doing this. She knew what these weapons would do; she knew that they would kill innocent people with families. Her dress snagged on sharp corners, her stockings tore even more, and oil spilled all over her. She wanted to cry constantly, she had never been more miserable.

She cut her fingers on sharp edges of tools, but tried to keep her discomfort to herself. The prisoners around her had it much worse, with their sunken eyes and baggy clothes. They looked like ghosts.

They would trudge back to their rooms at the end of the day. Ella's feet ached worse then she had ever felt before. She never took off her shoes, even to sleep, fearing she would wake in the middle of the night and be dragged off again by the guards, leaving her feet bare and exposed to the frigid elements. Still, the option of keeping them on wasn't much better. The blisters on her heels screamed with every step she took. Sometimes, she would peek at the bottom of her feet, finding the blood had seeped into her stockings. She thought it looked like she danced barefoot in a butchers shop.

Ella had been there three nights now. She lay on her cot, or rather bench. Her tangled hair fanned out under her head. She held the locket in her hand, looking at the picture. In the few days she had been taken, she had studied every aspect of the pictures. How the corners of his eyes crinkled when he looked at her, the confident quirk of his lip, how his hat was tilted to the side ever so slightly.

 _Bucky,_ the solemn voice in her head whispered. _Steve… someone has got to get me out of here._

Just then, she heard the locks of her doors click. There was a bubble of hope in her chest that her prayers had been answered, put it quickly deflated when it only tuned out to be a couple of HYDRA soldiers. She learned there was no point in questioning anything anymore. So, when they grabbed her by the arms, she simply yanked them out of their grasps.

"I can walk on my own." Ella said, sticking her nose up in the air. "There's no need to drag me around."

The pair hesitated a moment before sticking a gun in her direction and nudging her with the tip. _Even when they don't lay a hand on me, they still have complete control._ Ella thought bitterly as she began walking.

This time, she wasn't lead to work with the rest of the prisoners, she was brought past them. Ella could feel their eyes follow her as she was led out maybe they thought she was free, but they couldn't be more wrong.

She was brought outside. The wind howled, threatening to blow her thin frame over. The wind bit at her cheeks at ears, feeling like fire. It seemed her coat wasn't fit for a snowstorm, only the dirty slush of London. She could feel the cold straight through it. Ella shivered and looked up, seeing a streamline train being loaded it through the blinding white of the blowing snow.

The two soldiers stopped walking, which meant Ella did too. The doctor who had greeted her when she first arrived was there, dressed far more appropriately than she.

"Das Machen ist hier," one of the soldiers announced, getting Zola's attention.

"Gut, gut." He murmured mostly to himself. "I will take her from here."

The soldiers simply nodded and dismissed themselves promptly.

"Come along, Frauline." Zola said, nodding to where people were loading crates onto the train.

"Where am I going?"

"To the main base."

"Why?"

Zola clicked his tongue. "Always full of questions, aren't you? Well, I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

"Why not?"

"I am under orders." He said simply. Zola turned to one of the men who was packing the train and said something in German before walking towards the front of the train.

She soon learned what he said when the man came behind Ella and tried her wrist with a rough rope. He ushered her into the cargo cart of the train, pushing down on her shoulders so her back slid down the cold wall. He tied her ankles as well. Ella figured they expected she would try to escape some way or another. However being on a moving train with no weapons made that difficult.

Still, she was surprised when he pulled out a thin piece of cloth and stuck it in her mouth as a gag. There was no need for it; Ella assumed they wished to further humiliate her. She hoped the man who tied her up got the message of how much she hated him through the burning glare she sent at him. Her gaze followed him as he exited the cart, hoping her eyes burned holes through his back.

The last people to come on board where two HYDRA soldiers, dressed in thick combat suits, donned with many weapons. Her brows furrowed with worry as they separated into the carts on either side of the one she occupied. Were they guarding her? Surely they didn't think so much of her. Still, Ella could see where the uncertainty would lie. There has never been someone like her before.

At last, the metal door closed loudly, leaving Ella in silence, alone with her thoughts.

…

It had been a few hours, two at least. The hunger pains in her stomach and died down to a dull ache. Ella had tried to ignore it. Her wrists ached and stung from her constantly rotating her hands, trying to loosen them a little.

She was curled up in the corner of the train, back pressed up against a crate and shoulder up against the metal wall. Her body shivered uncontrollably. She didn't realize the train could get this cold until it happened. She could see her breath cloud in front of her face.

She curled into a ball, forehead pressed against her knees. She figured the closer she was to herself, the warmer she would be, if not by much. Ella's eyes fluttered shut, trying to focus her energy on her memories, instead of the cold. She thought all the time she spent with Steve and Bucky when they were children, how she used to hate his guts. Now, she realized it was because of jealousy. She wanted Steve to like her as much as he liked Bucky. Of course, Ella now realized that was petty.

She thought about the summers she spent with them. How sometimes they would go down to the beach and get a soda if they saved up enough money, how they would splash in the shallow waters.

Ella remembered when they went dancing, the movement of her dress, the feeling of Bucky's hand on her waist. Her chapped lips curved into a smile. She could practically hear the footsteps of the dancers now.

Ella's imaginations stopped abruptly when a sudden burst of cold air nipped at her skin. _Lord, it's like you can feel the wind in here!_

She cracked her eyes open slowly and looked up groggily. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent night of sleep.

Then, if Ella hadn't been gagged, she would have gasped. For a second, she thought she was dreaming, or maybe hallucinating, but she wasn't. There, in front of her like an angle sent from God up above, was Bucky Barnes, expression fixed and focused, gun raised. He must not have noticed her frail form folded up in the corner. Ella sat up abruptly and tried to speak around to gag, which muffled her words, but it seemed to be enough to get her attention.

Bucky didn't recognize the girl struggling against bindings in front of him at first. However, when his eyes locked with her frantic blue ones, it came it him.

"Ella!" he said softly.

She was unrecognizable. Her hair was in knots with bits of dirt and oil tangled within it. Her eyes were weighed down with dark bags, her dress was torn and wrinkled, her stockings in shreds. This person in before him was nothing like the put together girl he had left only a little more than a week before. Although, he did note she was wearing the some get up.

He rushed to her side and fell to his knees, instantly working away at the tight bindings. Bucky didn't look up at her face, but if he did he would find her eyes welling with thankful tears.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he discarded the rope that was around her ankles and moved on to her hands, which came apart easily in his hands.

Ella's hands shot up to her gag and yanked it down to her neck, sucking in a deep breath of air before collapsing against Bucky's chest, sniffling like a child.

"Thank god you're here," she rasped, before sitting up and looking past him with red-rimmed eyes. She didn't know how they were there, but at this moment, she was glad they were there. Her eyes searched for Steve. Her face fell when she saw Steve take a step into the cart next to hers, remembering the soldiers who went in that way. "Steve! Stop!"

Her cry was too late. The doors slid shut, locking them away from each other. Ella heard heavy footsteps in the cart that she knew could only belong to the soldier she saw earlier that day. His face was hidden behind a mask, his body laden with heavy weaponry. Bucky shove her behind his body, shooting a few rapid bullets, which seemed to have no effect.

Bucky ushered her behind some crates, continuing to shoots as the other weapon loaded up. It shook the whole cart when it fired, the pair ducking low to miss the bright blue beam that was launched at their heads.

"Move that way!" Bucky ordered, nudging her to the other side of the train.

Ella had never felt more useless. There was nothing she could do at this moment, except try and save her own skin, which she couldn't even do on her own. She longed to have a weapon or something to try and help, but there was none. All she could do was hide.

Ella had her body pressed into the corner as Bucky occasionally popped up and shot at the soldier. His small pistol couldn't seem to harm the HYDRA soldier, not even keep him at bay. He continued to advance upon the hiding pair.

Bucky fired two more shots until his gun clicked uselessly. Out of ammo. He cursed under his breath and pressed his back against the crates. His eyes traveled to Ella, flinching and curled in the corner. She was crying, tears streaking down her dirty face. He didn't know how or why she was there, but he knew that she didn't deserve it. He slid down the wall next to her, shoulders pressed against one another's. Bucky's jaw clenched, in fear and anger. He had to try and stop the shooter, or else he would kill him and possibly Ella as well. Even with no weapon, he had to try. Even if he didn't make it, perhaps she would.

Bucky turned to the girl beside him, who looked up with fear-filled eyes. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a swift kiss, which lasted for no longer than a heartbeat.

"I love you." He said. There was something final in his tone, almost like a goodbye.

Ella's lips parted, eyes wide. She felt a peculiar mix of returned love, surprise, and anger that he would chose this precise moment to tell her this. However, she couldn't dwell much longer. The door to the side slid open. Ella jumped for a moment, thinking it was the other soldier, but was relieved to find Steve. He tossed Bucky a pistol before charging inside of the cart, launching a crate at the soldier while Bucky stood and shot him down.

"I had him on the ropes," he said, short of breath.

"I know you did." Steve shot back.

Ella stood up on shaky legs, thinking that this whole battle was over, that they could finally go home. However, the recognizable sound of a blaster being warm up quickly shattered that illusion.

"Get down!" Steve cried, bracing himself with his shield risen.

The soldier fired the blast, hitting him dead on, blowing a hole through the metal of the train, the mangled parts flapping in the frigid winds. The pure power of the blast sent Ella flying backwards, hitting the wall hard, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped heavily, scrambling to get away from the menace.

She watched as Bucky picked up Steve's shield and pistol, firing at the soldier to no avail. Another blast sent him flying backwards. Ella cried out, bringing her hands to her mouth in horror as she saw him fly out of the gaping hole in the train.

"Bucky!" Steve cried. He snatched his shield off the ground and flung it with all his might at the soldier, knocking him off his feet and probably unconscious. He scampered towards the side of the train, peeking out and feeling temporary relief at seeing him hanging onto the side. The wind whipped through his hair as he carefully scaled the unstable piece of metal. "Hang on!"

Steve inched closer to his friend, watching where he placed his feet carefully. "Grab my hand!"

Bucky reached out, desperation clear on his face. The piece of metal in his hand groaned under his weight before giving way completely, gravity taking him.

Steve heard the screaming. It echoed through his brain like a gunshot. He was breathing heavily, face contorted with pain. The screaming wouldn't stop, but it wasn't Bucky's anymore. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Ella leaning out the train, face twisted in horror. It was her who he heard screaming. Just his name, over and over.

Steve climbed back into the train, prying Ella away from the edge. Her screams turned to sobs, horrible, gut wrenching sobs. Steve never thought he would hear his sister cry like this. Her face was pink, eyes red and swollen. She gasped and chocked and shook her head violently. Steve couldn't find anything to say to help, because he felt the same. He simply took her away from the edge and sat on the floor, holding his sister tight to try and comfort her.

His agony gave way to fury. How had she gotten here? Why? And what did she do to deserve to see this? No one should have to watch a friend fall from a cliff, no one should have to live with that image in their head, but now they both did. She was supposed to stay out of the war, but it seemed that she was dragged into the middle of it anyways.

Steve ran a hand through her tangled hair, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He had to be strong in this hour, or else they would never get through.

Ella was shaking, the crying making her breath uneven. "Bucky…" she managed to babble, amidst her uncontrollable blubbering.

On the floor next to her, was a small compass. The brass was dented, but she knew who it belonged to. Her shaky fingers reached out and picked it up, holding it close to her chest. He was gone. Just like that, gone. Ella couldn't even begin to comprehend it. She brought the cool compass to her lips, pressing them against the metal softly.

 _I loved you too._

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok! So, its winter break now, which means more time to write! I hope I was able to write this scene all right. It took a while.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the Howling Commandos found them in the same position, curled together with red faces and puffy eyes. There was a bit of confusion at first, as to why Ella was on the train and what happened to her… and of course, Bucky. Still, the rest of the team managed to put the pieces together… the knocked out HYDRA soldier, the gaping hole in the side of the cart, and their miserable reactions. They took off their hats and mourned as well.

The journey back overseas was miserable. They took the prisoners, Zola included. He was led right past Ella. Their eyes met for a moment, her gaze empty and dull. She couldn't even work up any anger or spite, only a blank stare.

Steve made sure she was immediately checked for injuries. She hardly reacted when her small cuts were cleansed with alcohol to prevent infection. They gave her some ill-fitting clothes to change into, a few layers to keep warm. She was at a loss of what to do, so she simply followed along until they reached the ship that would take them back to London.

The moment they set sail, Ella was brought in with the rest of the team.

"Ella," Steve began, breaking the fragile silence of the room. "I know it's difficult right now, but we need you to tell us what happened, how you got over there."

Ella swallowed hard, inhaling shakily before nodding. "Alright." Her voice was grainy and low, having hardly said a word since they got off the train. She took one more breath, gazing around the small room at expectant eyes before beginning. "It was right after I saw you off. I got in a cab, like I normally do, but the driver went down some alley and pulled a gun on me… there were other men that came in and put something on my mouth… then it was dark." She paused, reading the faces of the people in the room. "I woke up on a ship. There was a doctor that took some blood, but that was pretty much it… then a plane, and then another base for a few days before going on the train."

They mulled over this information for a few moments before Dugan spoke. "Why the blood?"

"I- I don't know." Ella lied. She had never been a good liar, and she knew it, so she called a few tears to her eyes which weren't hard to come by at the time and dropped her head in her hands. "I don't know why any of this happened." She sniffled for a few moments longer before looking up. "May I have a few moments with my brother please?"

The rest of the men nodded sympathetically before filing out of the small room, leaving Steve and Ella under the dim, yellow light bulb. She waited until the door shut with a clank before looking towards her brother.

"There's something you're holding back." He said.

Ella gave a single nod. "I don't think you'll like it."

Steve sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "It can't be worse than what already happened."

Ella felt like it would just match it, adding to the emotional toil. Still, she took a deep breath and continued. "When I was shot, you donated blood, right?"

Steve furrowed his brows, but nodded, wondering what that detail had to do with what Ella was speaking about.

"Well, it was after the procedure… which meant your blood had the serum in it."

Steve let that detail sink in, actualization dawning upon him. He hung his head in his hands. "I am incredibly stupid."

"The doctor at HYDRA said it could have killed me…" Ella trailed off. "But, I don't know if he was telling the truth or not. I don't know who to trust."

"Does that make you like me?"

Ella shook her head. "No, not fully… but it did affect me. Like after the shooting, I healed quickly. And the car crash, it should have killed me."

"And I thought they took you to get to me." Steve said with a bitter smile.

"After they took the blood, that was their plan. I don't know where the sample went. It could be in another country by now for all I know…"

They lapsed into silence the siblings unable to meet each other's eyes. Ella still held Bucky's compass, she hadn't put it down since she got off the train. It wouldn't open anymore, the blast must have sealed it permantly. Still, she held it as if it were him. Ella felt her chest constrict, a sure sign that tears were on their way.

Steve heard his sister suck in a shaky breath, bottom lip quivering dangerously. Her eyes were wide and glossy as she stared blankly at a wall.

"Ella," he said softly, getting her attention. "Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head once, not trusting her voice.

Steve leaned back in his seat, jaw clenched in anger. His eyes bore holes into the steel as he resisted the urge to stand up and flip the damn table. Instead, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Ella."

She raised a brow."Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Steve said. "You never should have been through that… you- you never should have seen…" His voice broke and he trailed off, but Ella knew what he was thinking. She shouldn't have seen Bucky fall out the side of a train. She shouldn't have watched his body tumble through the frigid winds, watching until he disappeared into a while blizzard.

Ella stood on wobbly legs, covering the distance between her and her brother. She hugged him tightly, wanting to let him know that it was okay, but the tears falling down her face seemed to do the opposite. She was surprised that after all of the crying she had done the last few hours, she still had any left to shed.

Steve held his sister close, smoothing down her tangled hair. "I'll find a way to fix this… I have to."

…

Steve came back to London in a rage. He stormed into the bunker, every muscle in his body aflame. He marched up to Phillips, demanding answers. He told them that he knew of the blood samples being passed to Ella. It was the first time Steve had ever seen him look sheepish. Phillips admitted to allowing the transfer, even with the risk. Because the serum had been destroyed, he wanted to see if he could find another way to create soldiers.

Steve was adamant about all of Ella's files being destroyed, to ensure nothing like this would happen again.

After he had cooled down, he sent Ella to the medical center and went off to file his reports. It was a somber affair, retelling Bucky's death… but at least they had brought Zola to justice. He left after the sun had sunk under the horizon. There had been a bombing while he was away, so he simply sat in the rubble of the bar he had celebrated in with Bucky when he had first gotten out of the clutches of HYDRA. He tried in vain to drink himself into oblivion, the serum made it impossible. Once he had downed a few bottles of water hard liquor he could, decided to call it a night.

Steve walked back to his rooms, hands shoved in his pockets. The air was cold, but he hardly felt it. He walked along the curb until he came upon the metallic stairs that led to his floor. He paused when his eyes landed on a figure hunched over on the third step. Steve instantly recognized the messy golden hair. She was dressed in a shapeless black dress with a coat thrown over her shoulders. It looked like she pulled a brush through her hair, but didn't bother to curl it, which was not like her.

"Ella?"

She looked up with bloodshot eyes, a bottle on gin in her hand wrapped with a brown paper bag. She instantly began scrubbing her face, trying to look a bit presentable. "Hey Steve."

"What do you got there?" he asked, nodding at the alcohol.

"Oh, this? Nothing much." She held it out to him. "You want some?"

Steve shook his head and lowered himself beside his sister. "I think I just drank a liquor store, so no." he paused, studying her face. "Are you drunk?"

Ella laughed with little humor. "Do I really look that rough?"

"No, it's not like that." Steve said. "It's just… with the serum, my body burns through alcohol too fast to get drunk. I was just wondering if it was the same for you."

Ella looked at the bottle thoughtfully. "I guess I'm not really. There's a slight buzz, but nothing too much… and it's halfway gone."

Steve nodded and sighed deeply, breath fogging in front of his face. "I think it's time you got some sleep. Can't expect you got a lot of it over there."

"You're right," Ella said, standing.

The siblings said goodnight to each other and retired to their respective rooms, Bucky's vacant room between them. However, when she was nearly sure Steve had fallen asleep; Ella snuck out of her room and went to Bucky's. She stood there for a moment, just thinking about how no less than a week ago he was in this room with her, warm and safe under the covers. The bed was still unmade. Ella hugged herself tightly as she tiptoed towards the bed. She slipped under the covers and hugged a pillow tight to her chest. It still smelled of him. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine a happier time as she drifted off to sleep.

A **uthor note:**

 **Quick chapter, lots of sadness and angst.**

 **And, if any of yall have a wattpad, I have one too with two stories on it. (Star wars and Sebastian Stan.) If you guys wanna check it out, my user name is julia12084**

 **Also, I got the most reviews ever on a chapter last one so I'm super happy.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

The next few days were the hardest.

Every day, Ella would wake up and for a moment, forget everything that had happened. She would peel her eyes open, stretch, and wonder in her half dazed state what she would do with Bucky today only to remember that he wasn't there. Each morning felt like a burning hot knife was shoved through her ribcage. Sometimes, the realization would hit her so hard she would gasp.

Steve wasn't around a lot. He had thrown himself into his work, relentless. He craved revenge in a way he never thought he would. Those monsters at HYDRA had killed Bucky and kidnapped and tortured his sister. There was a debt to pay.

This worried Ella. She wanted him to be safe. If she lost him again, there would be no going on. Or at least, no reason to go on.

Steve always came back to his room late. Ella would be up, peeking from her window. She seldom strayed from her room. She would note how tired he looked, how he would hunch over and drag a hand down his face as he walked. In all her moping about, she had forgotten how hard this must have been on him.

Ella sighed and turned away from the window. She ran a hair through her flat hair and padded across the bedroom, lowering herself onto her messy sheets. She had a hard time sleeping nowadays. When she was about to doze off, the images of the train would flash on the back of her eyelids and she would jolt straight up.

She couldn't do this any longer. What would Bucky think of her in such a state? Ella felt shame bubbling in her chest. She knew he would try to shake her out of her funk, tell her to go out, smile. She took her locket into her hands, the cool metal stinging her fingertips. She popped it open, looking at the photo again, a pang in her heart. She willed herself not cry, she had done it enough. She shut the locket and grabbed the dented compass that had belonged to Bucky. She had tried to open it fruitlessly. Tomorrow there was going to be a memorial service for Bucky. It would be the first time since his death that she was going to venture out of her room.

Ella tucked her necklace under the hem of her nightgown and shoved her feet under the sheets. Her eyes were glued on the ceiling; again, she knew she would not find sleep tonight. Still, she forced her eyes shut and tried to think about happier times.

…

Ella pried herself out of bed the next day. She cast a glace around the dark room before flicking a light on. She squinted for a second, eyes adjusting to the light. Ella wandered over to her closet and shifted through her dresses. Of course, she chose a black one. It was bland and shapeless, but for the first time in a long time, she didn't care. Ella halfheartedly curled her hair in the mirror. She gazed at the figure looking back at her in the mirror. She was unrecognizable. Glassy eyes, hollow face, and dark circles. Ella adverted her eyes.

There was a knock on her door. Ella finished lacing up her shoes and grabbed a dark coat from the hanger. Lastly, she took the battered compass into her hands. It would be good for the memorial the people at the SSR were planning on creating.

Steve was waiting when Ella opened the door. His lips curved into a small smile when he saw her. She almost looked back to normal, save for the blank look on her usually bright face.

"Hey Ella."

"Hi," She said in a small voice, shutting her door behind her. The day was dark and gloomy, gray skies and heavy air. It seemed fitting for what they were doing today.

"How are you?" Steve asked.

Ella shrugged. "As well as I can be. You?"

"About the same."

Ella looked at her older brother sadly. She hated that this had to happen to them. Sometimes, Ella still couldn't believe that this was real life. It often felt like a nightmare.

Steve nodded towards the stairs. "Come on, let's get this over with."

She followed him towards a car that was waiting in the wet streets for them. She slid in the back, resting her chin in her palm as they drove. Ella blankly stared at the buildings that had become familiar to her. She felt Steve grab her hand and squeeze it, an attempt to comfort her.

There was a sea of people clad in black. In the large mass, Ella was able to spot some of the Howling Commandos, Howard Stark, and Agent Carter. They all seemed solemn, which was to be expected at such a time. All eyes were on the Rogers siblings when they exited the car. The people parted for them as they walked side by side. Ella felt awkward having all of their eyes on them, so she simply looked down at her feet.

There was a coffin, empty of course. It was decorated with fragrant flowers, the only pop of color on this gray day. There was a photo of Bucky propped up in a silver frame. Ella had a hard time looking at it.

Agent Carter met the siblings, pulling each into a hug and offering condolences. There was a hastily put together stage up front. Peggy led them up before she started the service by giving a few words. It was sweet and kind, but not personal. She didn't know him too well. She then ushered Steve up. He seemed nervous at first, but soon grew more comfortable.

Ella found herself laughing a bit and smiling as he spoke about happier time. For a little, it chased away the cold feeling in her chest.

"He was my brother." Steve finished, looking down at his hands. "He was my best friend."

People looked at him with pity as he walked away towards Ella. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. She felt him smoothing her hair and holding her firmly, but not too tightly. He still feared he would snap her in half.

"Ella?" Agent Carter said softly. "Would you like to say a few words?"

Ella looked up at Steve, who simply nodded.

"Go ahead." He said, nodding towards where Agent Carter stood, waiting.

Ella took a shaky breath and walked slowly towards the front of the stage. She looked out at the crowd, instantly reminded of her mother's death. They had looked at her like this too. Ella swallowed hard before beginning, leaning in towards an old microphone.

"I've known Bucky my whole life." She began slowly. "He was always around Steve and my house, even if, at first, I didn't want anything to do with him. My brother hung out with him more than me. I was jealous."

The crowd chuckled lightly.

Ella's lips twitched as she continued. "Well, a couple years later, me, Steve, and Bucky were inseparable. It was some of the best times of my life… we went everywhere together… Coney Island, the soda shop," she trailed off. "Then he went to war. Of course, Steve was right behind him and I behind him as well." She exhaled deeply before continuing. "When the 107th was captured, I feared I lost them both. But, by some miracle, they both came back."

Ella looked out at the crowd, pursing her lips before speaking. "I waited behind every time they left for a mission, and I was always a nervous wreck." Ella wrung her hands. "I was there when it happened." There was a lump in her throat. "He… he fought so hard." Her eyes began to sting. "He just wanted to protect us…" her eyes squeezed shut as a few hot tears trailed off her cheeks and dripped off the tip of her nose. She sniffed loudly. "I-I'm sorry… I can't-"

Ella turned away from the microphone and hid her face behind her hands. Steve put an arm over her shoulder, feeling her shudder as she cried. He wished there was something he could do to help her, but he didn't even know how to help himself.

The service disbanded not long after that.

It was a glum car ride back. Ella still had puffy eyes as she stared out the window, occasionally rubbing her nose.

Steve glanced over at his sister slumped over in her seat. "You said some really nice words up there. It was pretty brave of you to get up there."

"Thank you." She said in a small voice. She turned towards her brother, wringing her hands. "I-I just miss him so much. He's always been there. I just can't believe he's gone."

"I know…" Steve murmured. "I know."

They went to get something to eat. Nothing fancy or elegant, just something to fill their stomachs. Ella sipped on some broth, hoping the warm soup could get rid of the cold feeling that still lingered in her chest.

They paid for their meals and headed back to their rooms. Ella comtemplated what she was going to do next. Sitting in her room for another week was not an option. Filing through paper work also wasn't an attractive offer.

Ella reached into her bag to grab a key and became aware that she no longer carried her pistol. She paused in thought before entering her room. At least now she had a plan.

…

The next day, Ella headed to the SSR base. She wore a deep blue dress. Not quite black, but close enough for her to feel as though she was still properly mourning.

She quickly found Peggy, who, for once, was not surrounded by generals and was simply reading over paper work on her own.

Ella stopped in front of the tables, hands crossed over her front. "Good morning Peggy."

Agent Carter looked up from her ready, red lips spreading into a smile. "Good morning Ella. How are you feeling today?"

"A bit better than I have, thank you."

"That's good." The agent said as she stood. She rested her palms on the wooden table, leaning forward slightly. "What brings you here today?"

"My pistol." Ella said. "I lost it when they took me. I would feel safer if I had one on my person."

"Well, we have tripled security around you building."

"I know." Ella said. It wasn't hard to notice the bulky, black clad men who wandered around their building periodically. "I just… I just really feel like it would help me sleep better." She paused. "I was also hoping you could continue helping me with my shot? I want to be able to defend myself."

Peggy stared at the girl standing before her, gazing with wide, sincere blue eyes. Peggy studied her, trying to find some ulterior motive for asking. Perhaps it was guilt. It wouldn't be a wild guess. Peggy would ask as they worked.

"Of course Ella." Peggy nodded towards the door. "Come along."

The agent chose another pistol similar to the one that Ella had owned before, so that it wouldn't feel foreign in her hands. She feared Ella would have forgotten what she had taught her all those months ago, but Ella seemed to get right back into it. This time around, the young girl seemed more serious about it all. She followed all of the instructions down to a tee and even managed to hit the center a few times.

Peggy stood next to her after Ella had fired a few more rounds. Her dark brows furrowed as she spoke. "You seemed really focused today."

Ella nodded. "Well, I want to be able to do it well."

"What spurred such initiative?"

She shrugged. "Well, I couldn't protect myself last time and…" she trailed off.

Peggy leaned in. "And?"

Ella sighed heavily. Again, she felt her throat closing up. "And if I had been able to protect myself, maybe Bucky would still be alive." It felt good to get that off her chest. It had been weighing her down ever since he fell. Her first thoughts after the initial shock of watching him die was _It's all my fault, it's all my fault._

This was along the lines of what Peggy thought. She placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Ella, you don't know that. No one could know that."

"But what if I was the reason?" Ella snapped. Peggy pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. Ella exhaled heavily, shoulders rolling forward. "I'm sorry for my tone."

"It's alright." Peggy said. "You've been through a lot. You can be angry."

Ella ran a hand through her hair. "I just feel so useless sometimes. Steve's out saving the world and I'm sitting in my room. What can I do? I'm not like you, I'm not like Steve. I'm just one girl."

Peggy nodded. "I understand where your frustration comes from. But, I believe that you will find something. You just have to be patient."

Ella nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Peggy. I really appreciate it."

The agent sent a comforting smile. "Now, I really must be going. I have a meeting. In fact, your brother should be there."

"Alright. I will see you later, Peggy."

…

Later that night, Ella was waiting for her brother to return. It was nearly nine in the evening when she saw him ascending the stairs.

Ella sprung up from her comfortable sitting chair and threw the door open.

"How'd the meeting go?"

Steve shrugged. "Same old same old."

"Do you know what you're doing next?" she felt her heart racing. She wished to know the answer as much as she dreaded it.

"Yeah," Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "But you're not gonna like it."

That was an understatement.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ella cried, throwing her hands into the air. "Right up to the main base? I've seen a base before and they are filled with soldiers and weapons so you can't tell me otherwise." Ella scoffed in disbelief, planting her hands on her hips. "This is a suicide mission, Steve. You can't go."

"I have to."

"No. No you don't. Let someone else be the hero. You've done your part."

"This is what I signed up for, Ella." Steve countered. "It's my duty as a soldier-"

"And it's my duty as a sister to keep you alive." Ella cut him off. She shook her head, bottom lip jutting out. "I can't lose you too, Steve. I won't."

Steve sighed deeply and pulled his sister in for a hug. He felt guilty about putting her through all of this, but it was the only thing he could do at this point. "I'll come back."

"That's what Bucky said." she mumbled into his jacket.

Steve cringed at the mention of his friend. The siblings sat in silence for a few moments before Ella spoke again. "When do you leave?"

"In a week."

Ella's eyes grew wide. "A week?" she repeated in disbelief.

Steve nodded. "Please don't worry." He pleaded. "I won't leave you behind."

Ella said nothing for a few heartbeats before giving a stiff nod. "Alright."

Steve smiled at his sister. "Good. Now go and try to get some rest."

She watched her brothers back as he disappeared into his room. Ella looked out over the skyline of London, nearly content. She was sure he was going to keep his promise. This time, Ella was going to make certain she wasn't left behind.

 **Authors note:**

 **Yes I am still alive. Having a hard time with school, but now its spring break so that means time to write again! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I missed writing this story.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Ella went back to the SSR base every day that week. Peggy always managed to find time to work with her. She had never worked so hard on anything in her life. She took Peggy's words to heart, committing them to memory. Every day, her aim got better, she shots for precise. Ella could say with confidence that Peggy was proud of her.

There were two more days left until Steve and the rest of his company left. Ella felt worry growing in the pit of her stomach. Not only for Steve, but for herself. She made the decision the moment he told her his plan. She was going to go with them.

Obviously, Ella wasn't going to tell Steve. He would never allow it. If he caught sight of her, it was all over. Being one of the two women in the company would make her stick out like a sore thumb.

So she was going to have to disguise herself. Dress up like a man and join the army, it was her only option to assure that she wasn't left behind.

The last time she was at the SSR base, she slipped into a room where they stored uniforms, stuffed one into her bag along with a helmet. She had a close call when exiting the room, walking into a man who worked there. He raised a brow, but Ella managed to get out of it.

Ella dramatically placed a hand on her chest and spoke in a breathless, ditzy voice. "Why, I thought this was the ladies room! Please excuse my thoughtlessness." She sent him a large, fake smile. However, the rouse seemed to work. The man nodded and pointed her towards where the bathrooms actually were.

It was the day before they were scheduled to leave. Steve spent the day with Ella, taking her for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He tried to make her feel better by simply ignoring the war as a whole, not bringing it up once. Little did he know that all Ella was thinking about was how she was going to get on the ship with the rest of the men.

That night, Ella smiled and said goodnight like nothing was different. Before going to bed, she double-checked that she had everything that she needed. She had her stolen uniform and helmet, boots from when she was training for nursing, a few hair clips to pin up her hair, and a long piece of cloth she was going to use to bind her chest.

Ella changed into a nightdress and fell into bed, knowing that she had to get rest for the day tomorrow.

…

In the morning, Ella was awake early. She sprung into the bathroom and overly powdered her face, giving the illusion of being pale. She also smudged some mascara under her eyes to mimic dark bags.

When Steve came to the door to take her with him to the base to say goodbye, she opened the door a crack and smiled weakly.

"Hey," she said in a raspy voice before faking a cough.

"Are you okay?" he looked concern.

"Just a cold, I don't feel well. I don't think I should go."

Steve nodded. "Get rest. I'll be back before you know it."

"Be safe!" Ella called as he walked away.

The moment she was sure he was gone, Ella shut the door and sprung to work. She quickly wrapped her chest enough to flatten it, but not enough to suffocate her. She threw on the uniform. It was big, even though she had picked the smallest size. She stuffed the hem of her pants into her boots and took the helmet into her hands. She messily pinned up her hair and double-checked that she had everything. Ella grabbed her pistol and slid it into a holster on her belt.

Still, she wasn't done. Ella couldn't leave wearing this uniform, not when there were security guards roaming the building. Luckily for her, she had saved some of Steve's old clothes for memory. The pants and shirts fit over the uniform, also helping her hide her feminine shape. Ella had purchased a hat that was meant for a man for this exact moment. She popped it on her head and threw on one of Steve's jackets that she had nicked.

Then, she was ready.

Ella went out into the streets, head down. She caught a cab and had him drop her off a block away from the base.

She peeked around a corner and saw men loading a truck with weapons and supplies. Steve was there, not yet in his uniform. Ella watched closely as he put his stuff into the front of the truck. Where he was going, that's where Ella would follow.

Ella waited for an opening before speed walking over to the truck and jumping into the back with the supplies. She rushed to hide behind some crates before the next round of supplies came in. Ella jammed herself into the corner and held her breath. She couldn't see them, but she could hear them. Her heart hammered in her ears as she waited with bated breath. If she was discovered, there was no telling what would happen. Perhaps she would be punished, perhaps Steve would be punished. Either option gave her more incentive to not make a noise.

The last crate was brought in, the metal doors shutting and shaking the truck. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the cracks in the doors. Ella waited into she felt the truck moving to let out the breath she was holding. She slumped against the wall, placing a hand on her chest. She rested for a while, letting her eyes adjust to the dark.

Then, she began stripping.

She peeled off Steve's old shirt and trousers, a few hairs falling out of place. Ella took off her boots for a moment and walked across the back of the truck. She peeked through the cracks of the doors, finding that this was the last truck. She grabbed Steve's clothes and opened up the back door a little before tossing them out along with the hat. They would look suspicious crumpled up in the back of a truck. An obvious stowaway. Ella shut the door behind her and went back to her hidden nook, back sliding down the wall. Her eyes could now see in the dark well enough to look at her locket. Ella brushed her fingertips down Bucky's face again, thinking how she was going to do this for him. All he wanted to do was to protect them, to protect America.

Now, the job fell to her.

…

Ella sat in the back of the truck, bored. It must have over an hour driving now. Sitting silently in the dark didn't help with the boredom. There wasn't a lot of talking in the front of the truck. The walls were thin, but all she could hear was the dull droning of the radio.

Ella spent her time tending to her hair, pinning it up as tightly as she could. She hadn't yet put on the helmet, finding it quite uncomfortable.

Finally, the truck bumped to a stop. Ella stopped picking at her nails and sat straight up. She could hear many voices outside the truck, vehicles, and heavy footsteps. Ella scampered back into the corner when the back of the truck opened. She squinted as the light attacked her eyes.

Ella shoved her boots back on her feet and crawled over to the crates. She peeked through the cracks, watching what was going on outside.

There were soldiers carrying the crates away, donned in exactly what Ella was wearing. She watched for a pattern. A handful of soldiers came in, grabbed crates, disappeared from her sight for a few seconds before coming back.

She was patient. Ella stood on the balls on her feet, helmet on her head. She waited until the last man grabbed the crate before jumping up, grabbing a box, and following the group. They dropped off the crates in a pile outside a dark green tent. However, Ella didn't follow them back into the truck. She was in, that's all that matter.

She kept her head down. Although she dressed like a man, Ella's face was still very much feminine. She tried to stay off to the side, not drawing attention to herself.

Ella jumped a bit when a horn sounded. She watched as a wave of soldiers ran her way, sweeping her along. She decided to relax and follow. Besides, she was one of them, at least for today.

Ella's heart dropped as she found herself heading towards a large plane. She had only flown once before and the circumstances had been less than pleasant. However, she found herself able to breathe again when she saw who was leading her squad.

It was Peggy.

Ella breathed a small sigh of relief as she continued through the stream of soldiers. She spared a fleeting glance over her shoulder, seeing Steve in full uniform loading into a similar plane with the rest of his team. At least she knew she was heading the right direction.

She was soon within the spacious belly of the plane, strapping in. Ella was squished in-between two soldiers. So, she tucked her chin to her chest and kept her head low.

The soldier to her left nudged her with a pointy elbow. "Don't like flying, eh?"

Ella shook her head stiffly once.

The man to her right snorted. "Well, tell us if you're gonna be sick."

She nodded her head once.

After that, they left her alone. Now, all Ella had to do was wait.

…

Many hours and two refueling stops later, they landed for good. They were in Europe, probably close to the HYDRA base.

It felt like someone was twisting her guts. Ella began to think about her decision. Was she strong enough to do this? Was she going to be able to shoot another person? She took multiple deep breaths, thinking about the locket pressed against her heart under the uniform. Bucky did this for her, so now it was time for her to do her part.

After they were on solid ground, they filed out of the plane. They were instructed to cover their faces with a kind of black paint, which Ella applied liberally. Anything to cover her face was a blessing.

She then found a long rifle in her hands. Again, Ella felt panic set in. She didn't know how to use one of these! All she ever practiced with was her small pistol.

Her eyes snapped up from the gun in her hand when she heard a shrill whistle. Peggy stood before the group with a rifle of her own.

"Listen up, ladies." She said in a tone that nearly sounded bored. She held up the gun. "Quick lesson in case any of you forgot during your beauty sleep. Don't forget to turn off the safety," she pointed to where the small switch was. "Make sure you have ammo," she identified where the bullets were. "And point a shoot. Simple enough, right? Do try not to mess this up."

Again, Peggy helped out Ella. She really owed her for this.

Ella repeated Peggy's instructions over and over in her head. She looked up and saw Steve speaking with Peggy. Steve looked at the woman in a way Ella hadn't seen him look at anyone like this before. Peggy leaned in and put a hand on his chest. Ella's breath snagged in her throat. However, Peggy simple kissed his cheek. Ella rolled her eyes. When were they going to just admit how they feel? Although, she supposed she couldn't judge, it took her years to admit it to Bucky.

Peggy called them all to attention again. It was time to start marching. They were a few miles away from the base, they would have to march. She was thankful it was dark under the trees. It was hard to see anything, let alone her face.

Ella tried to keep calm the entire trek to their position. Taking deep breaths and focusing of the forest floor under her feet helped.

After what felt like a few hours, or maybe a few minutes, they stopped. They had to await orders.

It was deathly silent. No one dared to speak. The only noise was the crunch or dead leaves or a pile of snow under boots, a cough, or a stray sneeze.

Ella squeezed the cool metal rifle in her hands. The air was thick with anticipation. Her eyes were glued to the base. It was similar to the one she was brought to not so long ago.

There was a sound from Peggy's radio. They began to move forward.

Ella put on a brave face, which no one could see under the messy black paint. It was do or die now.

 **Authors note:**

 **I thought this was a fun chapter to write. I liked figuring out Ella's next moves. It was interesting to find ways to get her into the army.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Ella ducked her head down and began to run. Her boots hit the ground hard, fingers curling around her rifle as tightly as she could, just to ensure she wouldn't lose it. She suddenly found herself in the open, running alongside men who were just as scared as she was.

The ground shook around her as HYDRA fired their weapons.

Ella nearly fell when the man next to her was vaporized by a blue ray. Ella gaped in horror. She stared at the spot where a man just stood. He had a life, friends, a family… and he just disappeared in a blink of an eye. What would his family think? No body to burry, just memories.

Ella shook herself and focused ahead of her. She saw HYDRA soldiers in front of the group, scrambling to get into place as they rushed towards the base. The first men in the line held up their rifles and opened fire. The HYDRA soldiers did the same. A few men fell as their bodies were riddled with bullets. It was a new point a view. It wasn't like in the movies, when they staggered and fell. They just… fell. Crumpled to the ground like fabric.

Ella never thought she would have to step over a dead body.

She held up her rifle, and aimed, just as Peggy showed. The first time she shot, she hit nothing. Ella huffed, narrowed her eyes, and tried again. The bullet shot out, the butt of the rifle jumping into her shoulder. She had the feeling it was going to bruise. She hit a soldier it the leg. Ella watched as he feel, clutching his thigh. She came up upon the soldier, whining in German. In a fit of sudden anger, Ella used the butt of her rifle to smash his head.

"That's for Bucky." Ella hissed, kicking him in the ribs for good measure.

Ella ran into the thick of the fighting. She was surrounded by fighting. Her heart pounded in her ears like a drum beat. It drowned out every other sound in the area. How did Steve do this all the time? How did Bucky? It was overwhelming to say the least. All her sense were overloaded. Ella spun on her heels, taking in all the fighting around her.

Her eyes grew wide as a soldier came barreling towards her. Ella held up her gun but it was too late, he hit her. Ella flew and landed on her back in the dirt, the air being knocked out of her lungs. Ella looked up as the soldier aimed his gun at her. Her eyes bulged as she rolled away from the blast, dropping her riffle. Ella scrambled off the ground and sprung to her feet. She reached out and grabbed the rifle from the soldiers, ripping it from his hands. However, the soldier was quick. His fist contacted with her jaw. Ella, who had never been punched before, saw white spots.

While her mind was hazy, the soldier grabbed her throat and squeezed. Ella's head tilted back, the helmet falling off. She felt her hair tumble out and hit her back.

" _Du bist eine Madchen?!"_ The soldier cried, voice muffled by the thick mask.

Ella's brows furrowed, not understanding what he was saying. She didn't let it bother her as she kicked out and hit him in between the legs. He grunted in pain and dropped Ella.

She grabbed the pistol from the holster at her hip, readied for the next assailant. It didn't take long for another man to come at her. Ella aimed and fired. It hit the man in the shoulder. Not enough to kill him, but enough to slow him down.

Ella was panicking. She had shot not one, but two people within five minutes. There was screaming and crying and gun shots. Her chest heaved as she ran a hand through her hair. She understood why Steve didn't want her here, but she couldn't just stay behind again. She just… couldn't.

There was chaos all around her. The ground shook as a huge plane flew out from the side of the mountain. The fighting stopped momentarily as everyone looked up. The HYDRA soldiers cheered, believing in their victory. Obviously, it had something to do with that plane. Ella didn't know what, but her mouth dried at the thought.

However, the HYDRA soldiers had another thing coming. The allied forces soon outnumbered them. Ella tried her best to fight them. Her arms grew weary as she pushed at bodies, shoving, clawing, and shooting when needed. The paint on her face smudged, streaked with sweat

Their numbers were thinning. Ella felt hope bubble in her chest. They were so close, it was almost over. Ella stood in the middle of the courtyard, gazing around her as the remaining soldiers fled for their lives. Her shoulders rolled forward in relief. It was over. In a few short hours, she would get to go home with Steve.

There was shouting behind her. Ella recognized it as German, it was impossible not to notice the harsh tone. She turned over her shoulder, seeing to HYDRA agents pointing at her. They wore no masks, leaving Ella to guess that they were higher ranking. Her brows rose in confusion, wondering what they would be looking at her for. It didn't take long to realize that her face was exposed… and she was known to them now.

Ella's heart dropped to her feet. She turned to run, hair sticking to the corner of her mouth as she whipped around. There was a click of something being fired. Ella froze as something latched onto her lower back before it emitted a strong pulse through her being. Her body convulsed painfully, mouth open in a silent scream. Her knees gave out as her cheek hit the dirt below, clouding around her. She couldn't move, her limbs as hard as stone. Ella's eyes were open as the two HYDRA agents turned her over. Ella's clear eyes moved from each of their faces as they spoke rapidly in German. Her eyes burned. She couldn't even blink. Ella didn't know what they did to her, but she didn't like it.

The two agents picked up her stiff body. Ella couldn't believe it. She wanted to scream, to cry, to at least be able to move her jaw. Even if she couldn't blink, Ella felt tears sting her eyes. She was so close. _So close_ to being able to go back home, to try and live a normal life. What would Steve do when he found out? Would he even know where she had gone? He would be furious.

They brought her to the back of a truck, one of them taking the wheel and the other beside her. From the limited view Ella got, it appeared to be a medical truck. It lurched forward as the driver sped out of the base.

Ella managed to grind her teeth in anger. She could feel her fingers twitching; the effects seemed to be wearing off. However, she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Her fingers are moving already!" the man beside her cried.

"You know that she is like her brother." The driver said. "It will not last much longer. Sedate her! Now!"

Ella watched as the man beside her scrambled towards the wall of medical supplies, rummaging around until her found a needle and a bottle of whatever he was looking for. He filled the syringe up, far higher than Ella thought was normal, but apparently they were not taking chances with her. He grabbed her upper arm like a vice, the needle piercing her skin just before the crook of her elbow. Almost immediately, Ella felt the effects. Her eyesight began to go black, the back of the truck fading from view. Of course, what else would happen with a dose of sedative enough to knock out an elephant?

Ella knew that she had the serum pumping through her veins, but it was dormant. Apparently, these men didn't understand it enough.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as Ella lost consciousness, fearing what would come next.

 **Authors note:**

 **Short chapter, but this is where it needed to end. We've officially finished ca: tfa. It's crazy! I hoped you guys have enjoyed it!**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	32. Chapter 32

The tension in the truck was thick. Both of the agents were nervous, muscles tensed. They almost seemed ready to fight at any moment.

Ella was knocked out in the back, both feet and hands tied tightly.

After a few more moments of the driver clenching the steering wheel tightly enough to turn his knuckles white, the tension broke.

"It's over!" the man in the passenger seat said. "HYDRA is finished! All because of that girl's brother!"

"No!" the driver snapped. "It is not over. There are other options."

"What are we going to do?" the passenger whined in defeat, dragging a hand down his face. "No doubt the Americans are going to be hunting us down after this! And what do we have with us? Captain America's sister! Do you know what they will do to us if they find her?"

"They won't find us or the girl."

The passenger hung his head, before casting a glance at the girl slumped over on the cold floor of the truck. "Why do we even have her?" he asked. "She's just dead weight now! What are we going to do? Just drop her off in the middle of the woods? I just don't understand."

The driver ground his teeth. "She is here for a reason. Insurance, payment."

"Payment for what?" he asked. "Where are we going?"

The driver narrowed his eyes at the road in front of him. "We're meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Russians."

…

It was still cold when they reached their destination. It took many hours, no food or stops. Every so often, one of the men would go in the back of the truck and make sure Ella was still out, or give her another dose of the sedative.

They had contacted the Russians as soon as they believed they were out of range of the army. They arranged a meeting place and time.

By now, they were sure that the Russian division of HYDRA must have heard about what happened. Yes, Russians and Germans never really got along. Communists and fascists… not a good equation. However, both divisions of HYDRA had common grounds.

Not only did America not know that HYDRA existed outside of Germany, but Russia fought with the allies. They would never expect that Germans would go to them for help.

"What do you expect to get from them?" the man said, stepping out of the passenger's seat. He could see a group of Russians standing in a circle, bundled in thick clothes and furs. They peeked over their shoulders at the truck.

"We need to disappear now." The driver said. He jerked his head towards the back of the truck. "Keep an eye on the girl."

The driver walked towards the Russians. They were all tall, eyes narrowed as he walked up. The driver was cold, down to the bone. His clothes were not warm enough, and ripped in several places due to the fighting back at the base.

The tallest Russian man stepped forward out of the group and towards the driver. The Russian had dark brows and severe cheekbones. The fur from his hat stopped halfway down his forehead. His mouth was pulled into a tight line.

"I've heard of your immense failure in Germany." The Russian said, crossing his hands in front of him.

The driver found no words to respond.

"The entire division thwarted by a man in costume…" he continued, accent thick on his tongue. "And now you come to us. What is it you need?"

"We need to disappear." The driver said. "A new place to live, new identifications, money, new names, and the destruction of the ones we have now."

"Hmm." The Russian said, pursing his lips. "What makes you think we will help you?"

"We have a girl."

The Russian scoffed, pivoting towards his friends who chuckled along with him. "A girl? Why would we need a girl? There are plenty to spare in Russia."

"She is the sister of Captain America."

The laughing died down. The Russian raised a thick brow. "You are aware that he has died, yes? Crashed a ship into the ocean along with your Red Skull."

The driver paused. He was unaware of this fact. Still, he shook his head and continued. "This… is news. However, it is irrelevant to the point. The girl has a diluted form of the same serum used to enhance her brother. Help us disappear, she is yours."

This got the Russian thinking. Their division wanted to remake the super soldier, to catch up with America. Hell, even Germany made a super soldier, even if it didn't turn out the way they expected. If what they say was true, they had a chance to recreate the serum and do what hasn't been done. They could be able to make an army.

"She is in the truck?" the Russian asked.

The driver gave a single node. "Yes. Sedated and restrained."

The Russian looked over his shoulder at the group. They all nodded solemnly. It was a good trade. He looked back at the driver and held out a hand. "We have a deal."

The driver took his hand and firmly shook it, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. He called out to his friend, telling him to bring the girl out. The passenger appeared a moment later, Ella thrown over her shoulder. In his hand, he held another bottle of sedative. He tossed her limp body on the ground, a bit harsher than needed.

"Here," said the passenger, holding out the bottle. "This should be enough to keep her under until you get back to her base."

The Russian took it into his mitten covered hands before slipping it into his pocket. One of his friends came forward and picked Ella off the ground, checking her pulse to ensure she was breathing. They didn't want to be fooled.

"Ditch the car and come with us." The Russian said. "We can do what you want."

…

The Russians led them to a small plane sitting in a clearing. Luckily, there would be just enough room for all of them.

The group piled in, one of the Russians laying Ella in the back with the rest of the cargo. He listened to what the Germans had said and gave her another round of sedative. He didn't know what they were dealing with.

The engine of the plane rumbled before taking off into the cold, grey sky. The ride was uncomfortable to say the least, the only conversations being in Russian, which the two Germans did not speak. It made the driver nervous, not knowing what they were saying. For all he knew, they could be plotting their deaths. He hated communists.

The flight took a considerably shorter time than driving would have. Both the driver and the passenger were tired, hungry, and thirsty, although they refused to admit it. They were thankful when the flight was over, and they made their descent towards their base.

The ground was covered in snow, the sky was dark and the terrain as a whole seemed to be devoid of color. The plane landed at the side of a small mountain. As the doors opened, a frigid wind blew on their faces. It whipped as their clothes as they stepped out. The driver hugged himself tightly.

The Russians didn't seem too affected by the weather. They marched through the snowstorm with ease, one of them holding the girl in his arms. They made their way towards a heavy set of doors, they opened loudly. The inside of the base was dark, lit only by dim lights. Men walked through the halls briskly, only casting them the briefest of glances, mostly directed towards the unconscious girl.

"Where are we going?" the driver asked. "When will we get what we asked for?"

"Patience." The Russian said. "We must place the girl somewhere else."

…

Bucky Barnes laid on a hard metal bench. He was in pain, so much pain. His shoulder ached, his chest wrapped with bandages. His body ached, he was sure he had more broken bones. He had no idea how long he had been there, but it felt like a hundred years. He could vividly recall how he was operated on, the saw cutting through the mangled bone of his left arm. Now, there was nothing there but a stump.

He swallowed hard, staring up at the ceiling. He was tied down to the bench, and immensely uncomfortable. He was waiting. Surely, Steve would come soon. He would have to know he was alive.

Bucky closed his eyes tightly. He had to get out of here soon.

The doors to his room opened. He expected it to be a doctor, or at least what they considered doctors here. They simply stuck him with needles and changed his bandages.

He heard them conversing, heavy footsteps echoing on the metal floors. Bucky cracked his eyes opened, peeking over to his right. By the way the man was walking, it appeared he was holding something. With his back turned to him, he placed what he was holding down.

Bucky squinted in the dim light, looking at the bundle on the bench. Their face was covered with smudged black paint, hair dirty and tangled but still could be recognizable as golden. It took him a few moments, but he was able to recognize the delicately pointed nose, the pink lips, and the curve of her face. She wore a baggy, army uniform. Why was she wearing that? Her brows were furrowed in pain, but Bucky knew her.

"Ella?" he rasped out. He hadn't used his voice in so long. "Ella?"

She didn't respond. Ella was out cold.

Bucky struggled against the restraints. "Ella!"

The man who brought her in noticed his distress. His eyes grew wide as the man shook the metal bench as he fought against the straps holding him in place. It all escalated quickly.

"Someone subdue him!" the Russian man cried. "He's gone mad!"

Bucky was screaming now, voice bouncing off the metal walls. What was she doing here? Where was Steve? "Ella! Ella, wake up!"

Men poured into the room, one of them grabbing Ella and swiftly carrying her out of the room, the others pinned him down to the table.

"No!" Bucky screamed. His heard pounded, blood boiling in anger. The belt snapped under the pull of his right arm. He lashed out at the man closest to him, hitting him in the face. He fell back into another metal bench, clattering loudly. "Where is she?"

A man shoved his chest back onto the bench, sticking a needle into his shoulder. The effects were almost immediate. He felt hazy, eyes drooping. He gave one last pathetic swing of his arm before he slumped over, head lolling back and eyes shut. He couldn't fight it.

The Russians redid his restraints, this time, with a stronger strap. They left the room, shutting the door and locking it up. The man who was hit dabbed the blood that pooled from his face with the hem of his shirt. He didn't want to deal with the American again. He packed a punch.

Ella was brought to a separate room, the bindings the Germans put on her taken off and replaced by stronger straps. They sat her up against the wall that they chained her to. They locked the door. Of course, the boss would want to know about what happened. It was something he needed to know.

One of the men, with the name of Nikolai, was the one to explain the whole situation. He was the one who was hit in the face by the American man and was feeling very short at the moment.

Nikolai pushed on the door to his boss's office, seeing two German men standing there. He came in just as the deal ended, the two men being passed thick packets containing their new identities. They raised a brow at the blood smudged above his lip.

"Did the girl do that to you?" one of them asked.

Nikolai shook his head. "No. Leave. This doesn't concern you."

The German looked slightly offended, but did not argue. They left the office in a scurry.

Nikolai looked towards his boss. He was a serious man, heavy brows, black hair mixed with silver, showing his age. There were lines on the corner of his mouth from frowning so often.

"Mr. Smirnov." Nikolai said, tilting his head.

"Do you have something important to say? I'm assuming you do, or else you wouldn't be wasting my time." Smirnov murmured.

"It's about the American man. He knew the girl that the Germans brought in."

Smirnov's brows rose. "Really? How is that?"

"I don't know, sir."

Smirnov sighed heavily. He opened a file cabinet at his feet, shuffling through the papers. He knew he had a file about the American man. It was sent to him by the doctor Zola when he began to explain his experimentation on him. He fished out the file, flipping it open and scanning it for anything that would help him.

"Ah," Smirnov said, leaning back in his seat. "He knew the Captain Rogers. Fought with him. Of course, he would recognize his sister."

Nikolai nodded. "So, what do we do?"

Smirnov rubbed his chin as her though, chewing on his lips. "Well, we are not done with the American man yet. The girl, however, can wait. How is the cryogenic preserving coming along?"

"It's complete sir."

"Take a blood sample from the girl, then freeze her."

Nikolai furrowed his brows. "Why freeze her? Just kill her. We won't need her after this, will we?"

Smirnov tutted. "You never know. It is better to be safe. She is already partially enhanced. It will be easy to complete it. As for the man, he is further along. However, he must be kept away from her. Putting the girl under will be the simplest method of doing this. Now go, do as I said."

"Yes sir."

…

Ella awoke slowly. Her body ached, her jaw hurt from when she was punched, her head pounded with every heartbeat. She groaned as her eyes peeled open slowly, staring at a dull ceiling.

Ella tried to sit up, something rattling as she moved. It didn't take her long to realize what it was. Ella pulled at her restraints, testing the strength. There was no way she could get out of these on her own.

She got up to her knees, staring at the room. It was boring, nothing on the wall except for a few barren shelves. She squinted as she tried to remember what happened to her. She sighed as she recalled HYDRA, she really hated them. Still, if this was HYDRA, it wouldn't be long until Steve came to get her. HYDRA was weak now, it was only a matter of time.

Ella jumped as the door to the room opened, shattering the fragile silence. A man with dark hair and clothes stepped in, wiping above his lip with a rag.

He barely even glanced at her.

"Are you HYDRA?" Ella asked as he dug through the shelves.

The man didn't answer as he pulled out a syringe from a box. Ella wasn't a doctor, but she knew that wasn't safe. He kneeled down beside her, shoving her sleeve up.

Ella yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Hey! I asked you a question."

The man met her eye, looking irritable. Nikolai looked at the girl, curiosity bubbling. She was obviously not in the position of power here, yet she acted as if she was. How strange. He said nothing, grabbing her arm tighter this time.

Ella winced as the needle pierced her skin. She was tired of strangers and needles. "Do you even speak English?"

"Yes." Nikolai said. "I am simply ignoring your questions."

Ella watched as he took another needle and repeated his motions.

"You're Russian." She realized. "I'm American, not German. We're allies. Did you save me from HYDRA?" This made her hopeful. She was no longer in HYDRA's hands. There was no HYDRA in Russia. She was safe… but why didn't she trust him?

Nikolai said nothing, simply unlocking her chain from the wall. He held the blood samples tightly in one hand, and Ella in the other. He began dragging her out the room, handing the blood to another man waiting outside the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

Again, no answer. Ella didn't know what she expected. However, she did now realize this man was not her savior. He may not be HYDRA, he could be something worse.

She fumbled over her feet as she struggled to keep up with his long strides. Nikolai brought her into a large room. Many people hurried around. It seemed to be important. There was a radio playing, not Russian, but BBC. It was the news. Ella listened as she walked.

" _We regret to inform,_ " The man on the radio began in a somber tone. " _That Steve Rogers, Captain America, has died fighting for our freedom._ "

Ella stopped walking, thoroughly annoying Nikolai. She felt like she had been hit in the chest. She looked around the room, all eyes on her. They knew who she was. Steve wasn't coming to get her.

"No," Ella said in a defeated whisper. "No." she looked up at Nikolai. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Nikolai literally began dragging her. She was crying, causing a scene. He just had to put her under, then he wouldn't have to worry about this girl.

There was a group of scientist around the cryo chamber, ready to try it. The wanted to see if it would work effectively. They had never done it before.

Nikolai lifted the hysterical girl into the chamber. She clung onto his sleeve, looking at him with red eyes. "Who are you?" she shrieked. "Please tell me! Who are you? Who do you work for?"

He pried her fingers off his sleeves, slamming the chamber shut. Still, he could hear her.

"Who are you?!"

Her voice was muffled by the thick outside of the chamber. He tried to ignore her. She didn't know they were HYDRA, but Nikolai didn't know if that was a good thing or not. It was not something he would have to worry about.

Ella placed her fingers on the cool metal surrounding her. Steve was dead… Bucky was dead… she felt like she was trapped in a horrible loop. The chamber began to fill with white fog. Ella didn't know what it was, but she prayed it would kill her, not torture her like these men would do. She had nothing, and was stuck with an organization of crazy people… again.

Ella grew cold. It happened so quickly, she hardly had time to register her eyes shutting, leaving her in the dark again.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok, another chapter. Longer than my last one, which is good. I hope you all like it!**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Warning! This chapter has some Civil War spoilers. Nothing too drastic, you might not even notice it if you haven't seen the movie. Just thought I should warn everyone.**

…

Bucky Barnes came to slowly. His vision was cloudy, his head fuzzy. He didn't know why, but his tongue felt too big for his mouth. Again, like every time he opened his eyes from sleeping, he forgot where he was. However, it didn't take him long to remember. The cold, grey walls were engraved in his memory.

He let out a small groan as he turned his head to the side. His body felt heavy, but as he remembered what had happened before he went under. Bucky could still see Ella's limp form being taken away from him. He tried to move, wiggle his torso. It was useless, he was tied too tightly. Sometimes, he would forget that he didn't have a left arm; it still felt as though it was there.

Bucky sat in silence for a while, doing nothing but thinking about Ella. Surely, if she was there, Steve was on his way. There was no way he would rest if Ella was gone. He would have to come soon. Then, they could go home. There would be no more fighting for Bucky, not with a missing arm. Lord knows, he would want Ella at his side while he got used to his disability. Still, as long as she was there, he would be okay. He wanted the quiet; he craved it… but not this kind.

Bucky sighed. She didn't even know he was alive. Ella saw him fall, to her, Bucky was gone. This pained him.

Someone opened the door. Bucky craned his neck, seeing a brown haired man walk him. He looked vaguely familiar. His nose was crooked. It dawned on Bucky; it was the man who he punched in the face.

Bucky didn't know his name, but Nikolai knew his.

"Mr. Barnes." He said, standing beside the bench.

Bucky glance up, eyes narrowed and teeth grinding. "Where's Ella? What did you do with her?"

Nikolai crossed his hands in front of him. He looked smug, which made Bucky clench his fist, nails digging into his palm.

"The girl is here." Nikolai said. "She is alive. If you wish to keep it that way, I suggest you comply. Understood?"

Bucky didn't say anything, but the man seemed to understand enough. Nikolai's lips twitched into a smirk, glad to have the upper hand.

"I am glad we are on the same page, Mr. Barnes."

Bucky breathed heavily, shutting his eyes to try to control the anger that the man caused… for Ella's sake more than his own. His eyes flickered towards Nikolai.

"Please," Bucky said, desperation clear in his voice. "Can I see her?" He had to let her know that he was alive, that he was here for her. He wanted to hold her, to the best of his abilities at least. He wanted to let her know that it would be alright, that they would get out of this place.

"We have some doctors coming in," Nikolai informed him. "Cooperate, and you can see the girl."

"What are they gonna do to me?" Bucky mumbled.

"Why, they're going to help you Mr. Barnes." Nikolai said, heading towards the door. "Don't forget our terms, and you will see the girl."

 _Too bad you won't remember her._ Nikolai finished to himself.

He made his way through the hallways. He passed two men pushing the cryo chamber along. He looked through the frost rimmed glass, seeing the girl. In the brief glimpse, she looked calm. What a deception, after the scene she had cause before. Her eyes were shut softly, lips parted. There was ice coating her cheeks and dusting her nose. Nikolai noted that she was a pretty girl, it would be a shame she was locked up.

Nikolai looked away. It was better not to worry about it. They had an empire to rebuild.

…

 **1991**

Years passed. For some, it was too fast. For others, slow.

They hadn't taken Ella from the chamber since she was placed there. There was no point yet. They didn't have the ability to create new soldiers. The chamber collected dust, unneeded and forgotten. It became sort of a myth to incoming HYDRA recruits. They would hear of the frozen girl in the building, waiting to be let out. The young men would laugh and look for her, only to be surprised by how… normal she seemed. Why would HYDRA keep this girl? Still, they didn't question the higher ups.

However, everything was about to change.

There was a buzz around the facility. They finally had the finally piece to create the army they needed. The higher ups debated among themselves, seeing if the girl should be the first tested on, or the last. In the end, they decided to keep her on ice for a bit longer, until they tried the serum on others. Besides, there was a note saying that the Winter Soldier should be kept away from her. Most of the men didn't understand why, but the older ones knew. They had been around for long enough.

They witnessed the transformations of James Barnes into the Winter Soldier. It was long and rough to say the least. Some of the oldest men could remember when it started. It took a while to break him. His will was strong. Still, piece by piece they took his identity away.

At first, he would cry out names when they tried to wipe him. At first, they believed one wipe would be enough, but it didn't take long for him to start remembering. With his knew metal arm, he latched onto the neck of the closest doctor, demanding the location of a girl.

"She… she's here." He had said in a voice no more than a whimper. "Where is she?"

After much testing, they discovered the proper way to keep him submissive. He was the perfect soldier.

Now, they had the chance to create more.

The first tests of the new serum were successful. No casualties occurred, the subjects as strong as expected. Once they had gotten them into initial training, the higher-ups decided it was time to bring out the girl.

It was a buzz in the base. People stopped what they were doing when they brought the chamber out. There were handprints in the dust as she was wheeled down the hallway. People stared, trying to get a glimpse at her until she disappeared into the operation room.

They stopped the chamber, landing with a loud thud that stopped all conversation in the lab. They all stared at it in silence, waiting for the next move.

"I hope she's alive." One man muttered to his friend.

A few scientists crowded around the chamber, peeking in. they nodded at one another, signaling they were ready. A few agents stood around, hands placed on their guns in case if a situation arose. It was all tense as the chamber clicked open, the door slowly swinging out. Frigid white mist brushed the ankles of the scientists. It was time to find out how the preserving went.

Ella came to slowly at first. The first thing she was aware of was cold. Cold that wrapped around her bones in an iron clench and refused to let go. Her ears burned from the cold, a shiver wiggling down her spine. Ella let out a huff of air, condensing in front of her face. Suddenly, her blue eyes flew wide open with a loud gasp of air. Her legs fell out from under her as she fell towards the floor. She fell onto the concrete hard, bruising her knees.

Ella sucked in as much air as she could, shoulders hunched over. She coughed weakly a few times and looked up. It was the same room she had left. She didn't know what they did to her, or why so many people were looking at her. Ella blinked rapidly, seeing new faces. Her brows furrowed as she tried to piece together what happened. Perhaps they changed shifts.

Ella felt groggy, as if she overslept. She dug her palms into her eyes, rubbing.

A small cough grabbed her attention. She looked up at an unfamiliar man, light hair and dark eyes, standing before her. He wore a uniform, but without any identifications. She still didn't know who these people were.

"How do you feel, miss?" he asked. He had an accent; she knew she was still dealing with Russians.

Ella looked up at him, distrust bubbling in her chest. "Frightened."

The main raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"Well," Ella began. "I don't know where I am or who you are, or what you just did to me. I think my feeling is justified."

"Hmm." The man hummed lightly, looking lost in thought. He began pacing as he spoke. "Do you know what year it is?"

"1945." Ella answered with confidence.

The man shook his head. "I am afraid not, miss. Do you know how long you were in there?"

She shifted under his gaze. "It only felt like a few hours."

The man let out a bark of laughter. "No, miss. Much longer than that. Do you care to guess?"

"No, not really." Ella didn't want to continue playing his game. She wanted answers.

"Miss, it is 1991."

Ella said nothing, eyes narrowed. She didn't fully believe him. It sounded absurd, impossible even. There was no way she could have been in there that long. Ella sat up straighter. "I don't believe you. Can you prove it?"

"Well, I could tell you that you met my father. In fact, he was the one who put you in here if his stories are true." He fished in his pocket and produced a crumpled photograph, holding it out for Ella to see. "Look, there I am. I was younger then,"

Ella peeked at the picture. It was blurry and black and white, obviously well-worn with age. Her eyes widened as she saw then man who put her in there, Nikolai, holding a young boy.

The man put it back in his pocket, pulling out another photograph. "This is him now."

Ella's jaw dropped as she saw the picture. It was obviously him, but much older. However, that wasn't what surprised her. _The picture was in color._ Ella's eyes grew wide. This must have been a trick as well, it must have.

"You're lying." Ella stuttered. "You're trying to trick me."

The man clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No, we are not. However, we did not wake you up simple to inform you the year."

"Then why did you? If not to mess with my head."

"Oh no miss, we don't mess with your head." He said. "I told you it was true, though you are correct in saying you have no reason to believe me. Still, it is my word against…" he paused and peered at everyone in the room, raising a brow. "No one else's."

The man jerked his head towards Ella, two agents with guns grabbing her and hauling her off the ground. Ella tried to struggle, but it was futile. They were too strong.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ella asked.

The man sent her an unnerving smile. "We're going to help you."

The men brought Ella to a connecting room. It was empty, operation tools laid out beside each cot. Ella thought fast, thinking about her next move. She could either let these men torture her, or she could do the only thing she could. Steve wasn't coming, there was one option.

Ella eyed the sharp tools before letting out a deep breath and acting. She stomped on the foot of the man to her right, then shoved the point of her elbow into his throat. It stunned him enough to let her go. Ella made a grab for the tool, holding it in her palm. Ella brought it back, with all intentions of plunging it through her heart. Just as her hand came arching down, a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped it. Someone punched Ella in the gut, she dropped the knife.

They ushered in onto a cot in one swift motion and tied her down. She didn't even bother to struggle, there was no point… she was beat.

A man came up to her, a bag of a blue chemical hanging from a stand. He tutted at Ella, shutting his eyes softly. "It's a shame you would want to end such potential."

He cleaned a patch of skin on her elbow, smoothly sliding the needle that connected to the chemical. It didn't take long for it to reach her bloodstream.

Ella had never been in such pain in her life. Not when she was shot, not when she was in a crash. She cried out as it spread from her arm. It felt like everything was on fire. Ella struggled against the belts holding her down, eyes beginning to water from pain. She cried out as the pain overtook more than half her body.

"It hurts!" Ella cried. "W-what is this?"

Her back arched as a scream gurgled in the back of her throat. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as she panted heavily. She looked towards the man standing beside her. "Kill me!" she pleaded pathetically. "Please, just kill me! Make it stop!"

From the other side of the complex, the Winter Soldier heard screaming. It wasn't uncommon since they had started the experiments, but there was something about this one that got his attention. His head began hurting, brows furrowed. He couldn't care; he had other things to worry about. He clenched his fists and looked at the group of soldiers all sleeping on small cots. This was all he had to think about, nothing else. Not the screaming.

…

Ella cried her throat raw. Eventually, the pain grew too much. She passed out, slumping over in her cot as the bag of chemicals flowed into her systems.

They decided to put her back on ice, they wouldn't need her again. Besides, she had already shown too much disobedience for them to control. It was safer for the whole organization to keep her down until they could find a place to discover her abilities.

She was only out for a day, not even. This time, Ella didn't even notice as the frost covered her body. And now, she slept again, waiting until they decided they needed her again.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok, another chapter. Finally reached 200 followers, which is awesome! Hope you guys are enjoying this.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**2012**

HYDRA was strong. It had taken many years of rebuilding, but it was finally up to the power it held all those years ago, perhaps more. But now, they worked from the shadows. No one knew who really ran it all, or else there would be rebellion. No one knew that their freedom was in the hands of this organization.

They had bases all over the world, hidden in plain sight. New facilities, new weapons, and finally, a proper place to study the powers of the girl.

It was planned that they would move her to a base in America. They felt as though a girl like her could do the best work in a place she was familiar with, a place where she spoke the language. Besides, she looked like an innocent, all-American girl. No one would suspect her. Like HYDRA, hidden in plain sight.

A small group of men were assigned with taking her to America. They were untrained, young, and immature. They were trusted with this mission because it was expected to be an easy task. The girl was frozen. All they had to do was take the chamber to America, like cargo. Any idiot could do it.

They loaded her into a plane with little emotion. Most of them men there had never even seen her breath and if they did, it was only for a few moments. It had been 21 years since she had been out of the chamber.

The flight to America was uneventful to say the least. The young men were happy to be on the ground. Three men piled into a plain looking truck, squeezing into the front. They had never been to America before, they were all very excited. Sure, New Jersey wasn't the most exciting place on the map, but they were in America… and it was warmer than Russia. They were heading to a secluded wood in Pennsylvania, unreachable by plane. Driving was the only option.

A few hours later, the men grew tired of driving. They found a small bar along the road and decided to stop for a drink. They were in America, might as well have some fun.

They left the girl frozen in the back of the truck without thinking twice about it.

They were in the bar for almost two hours, enjoying many drinks… perhaps too many. By the time they stumbled out of the bar they were woozy and red faced, laughing and throwing their arms around each other. They all fell back into the truck and began driving.

The sky was dark, no stars or moon to light the road. It was curvy, tall trees surrounding them on either side. The driver blinked hard. His vision was blurry from the drinks, head fuzzy. His friends were both asleep beside him, drool dripping from the corner of their mouths. The driver was just as tired. His eyes fluttered shut and snapped open multiple times before his chin tucked into his chest and dozed for a heartbeat.

But a heartbeat was all that was needed.

The car swerved off the side of the road. The driver reacted too slowly, making a grab for the wheel. The front of the truck crunched into a tree before the truck rolled on its side, the metal was crushed.

In the back, the cryo-chamber was knocked over. The door was opened, white mist filling up the back. Ella woke up faster this time. She was confused as to why she was on her side. She pushed herself up with weak arms. Ella didn't know where she was. She saw there was an open door.

Her head hurt, her body hurt, she was scarred. Ella stood up, taking small steps towards the opening. Surely, it must be a trick, the wanted to play with her mind. Ella pushed the door open; it creaked loudly in the quiet night. Ella peeked out, looking both ways. She was alone; there were no other cars on the road.

Ella stepped onto the road, hugging herself tightly. She was terrified. Ella was alone; she didn't know where she was… or what year if what the men were telling her was true. The last thing she remembered was being in that operation room, the pain of the chemicals… she didn't know what they did to her.

"Hey!"

Ella gasped sharply as a man staggered out of the front of the truck. There was a cut on his brow that, blood bleeding into his eye. Both of his friends had been knocked out.

"You shouldn't be out." He said through clenched teeth.

Ella didn't know what to say as he latched onto her wrist. She cried out at the strength of it. Finally, her instincts kicked in. "Let go!"

Ella snatched her wrist out of his hold, surprised at how easily it happened. He came at her again, obviously angry. Ella didn't want him remotely close to her. She put her palms forward and shoved his hard in the chest. The man flew back, hitting the metal of the truck loudly and denting it.

Ella gasped as she looked down at her hands. How had she done that? She didn't have that kind of strength. She pulled her hands close to her chest, hugging herself tightly. Again, Ella scanned her surroundings. Dark roads and trees, nothing familiar. Ella had to think fast. She scurried to the side of the man she had just knocked unconscious, digging through his pockets. There was money, American money. So, there was a hint. Ella grabbed it and shoved it into her pocket. It was about one thousand dollars, if Ella had to guess.

The air was chilly, or perhaps it was just her. She couldn't tell after being frozen for that long. Still, she tugged the man's dark leather jacket off his shoulders and slid it on her own. Ella looked up and down the road, indecisive. Which way? Did it matter?

Ella shook herself. No, it didn't. She just had to get away from them.

So she ran.

At first, it was hard. She stumbled and tripped, sliding through dead leaves as she ran through the thick trees. Ella couldn't recall ever running faster in her life. Her boots pounded on the forest floor, her cheek was nicked by a particularly sharp branch. She wasn't tired, her legs didn't burn. All Ella thought about was getting away.

She didn't know how far she ran, or how long. Ella paused as she saw lights ahead. She stopped running, slowing down into a jog as looking ahead. She cautiously peeked past the bark of a tree, seeing a small store. There was a dull sign, advertising what was inside.

 _Gas, hot food, cold drinks._

Ella huffed, feet hitting a road instead of dead leaves. There were two cars parked outside. Ella raised a brow; she had never seen cars like this before. On the dashboard of one was a small screen connected with many wires. Ella swallowed hard. Last they told her, it was 1991. Was this new technology?

The door had cloudy glass, blurring the view inside. Ella pushed on the glass softly, a bell ringing to announce her arrival.

There was dim yellow lighting, rows and rows of colorful packages of food. Ella studied them with interest. She had never seen anything like this before. Ella picked up a vivid orange bag with a cheetah on it. She wondered what they tasted like.

Ella wandered around the store with caution. It was quiet, save for the grainy music playing. She didn't know the song, it didn't even sound like any song she had ever heard. Ella searched for something to eat, the dull ache on hunger in her gut driving her crazy. It appeared to have been many years since she had last eaten.

She was thankful when she came upon hotdogs. Ella grabbed a bun and a dog, slathering it with ketchup. She didn't waste time, shoving it into her mouth as she continued to browse the store. She would pay for it later. There was a large refrigerator, stocked with drinks. Again, Ella went with the familiar Coca-Cola. The bottle was plastic, not glass. Ella thought that was strange, but didn't question it. She twisted open the cap and took a large swing, the bubbles being very satisfying.

Ella was thankful when she saw a small stack of clothes. She had been wearing the same uniform for… a lot of years. She didn't want to do the math. Ella didn't see any dresses or skirts, or really anything a girl would be wearing. She sighed, simply picking out a white tee shirt and a black tank top, the only two things even close to her size. Still, she couldn't complain. There were a few hats as well. Ella snatched a plain black one. She didn't want those men finding her again, she had to hide her face if she could.

She grabbed a hair and toothbrush, along with toothpaste, holding them with the rest of her items.

Ella picked out a few more things to eat later and a small backpack. She went up to the front, where a man with a shaggy beard sat reading something in his hand. It was small and rectangle; it emitted a light that illuminated his face. He peered up as Ella placed her stuff on the counter.

"Um, all of this… and a hot dog." Ella said. "But I… ate it already."

The man's eyes crinkled, showing that he was smiling. He placed this thing in his hand down, giving Ella a good look. It was a small screen, with a colored video playing on it. Ella's eyes grew wide as she stared. What was happening? There was a larger screen up above. It showed Ella at that moment, standing before the man. All this new technology… Ella couldn't even begin to comprehend it.

"Do you have todays paper?" Ella asked.

The man paused scanning her items with another alien device and raised a brow. "Yes." He fished around, pulling out the paper wrapped in plastic and handing it to her. "Not many people ask for papers nowadays. They just use their computers."

Ella didn't know what a computer was. "I guess you can say I'm a bit old fashioned." She said as she tore off the plastic and unrolled the newspaper.

The first thing her eyes went to was the date. It was mid-June, the year, 2012.

Ella's heart skipped a beat.

2 _012._

She had missed so much. Not only was she away for a few years, she woke up in another century. She thought about everyone she knew. They were all probably dead, or too old to even remember who she was. Ella gripped the counter to stop her legs from giving out.

Her eyes traveled down to the headline, this hitting her just as hard as the date.

 **Captain America, missing for almost 70 years, finally has woken up!**

There was a picture of Steve from the 40's and a blurry picture in color that Ella assumed was recent. There was no way this was possible… they said he died. Ella continued reading. The article said that they found his body frozen in the ship he crashed in. the serum kept him alive, and now he was rejoining society.

"Oh my god." Ella whispered.

The man looked up at her utterance. "You reading about the Captain?" he asked. "Now that's a story. Almost didn't believe it."

"Where is this?" Ella asked, pointing at the blurry photo of her brother.

"New York." The man said. "A buddy o' mine saw him. Said he caused quite the scene… do you need a separate bag with these, miss?"

"Oh, no thank you. Just put them into the pack please."

The man nodded, reading a screen with the total on it. "That will be 31.95. Cash or credit?"

Ella didn't know what credit was. "Cash."

Ella fished through her pockets and counted out the correct amount of money. If she had been back in her time, this would have been an unimaginable amount of money to spend on food and clothes. However, she wasn't going to question anything. She didn't understand this time, not yet anyways.

"Are there any busses that pass by here?" Ella asked.

"There sure is, ma'am." He checked the watch on his wrist. "Next one comes around in 30 minutes."

Ella nodded slowly, putting the bag on her shoulder. She gazed around the store once more. "Do you have a rest room?"

"Yes, right in that back corner."

Ella thanked the man and went to the washroom. It was small, but it was clean. Ella gazed at her reflection in the small mirror, nervous at what she would see.

The girl looking back at her was a little rough around the edges. There was still black paint around her hairline, leaves and sticks tangled in her hair. Dark bags weighed her eyes down, her hair was limp and dull. She looked awful.

Ella turned the sink on and scrubbed her face, wiping off the grime and the rest of the paint. She picked out as many leaves as she could before tugging the brush through her hair, yanking at stubborn tangles. There were no curlers, in hung straight, brushing just passed her shoulders.

Ella changed out of the uniform top and slipped into the white tee. She pulled the stolen jacket over it. There was nothing to do about the pants or the shoes, those she would have to deal with. At last, Ella placed the cap on her head. She glanced at her reflection again. She looked cleaner, but not like the her she knew.

Still, Ella figured there was nothing she could do about it.

Ella walked out of the bathroom and back into the store. She glanced up at the clock. She still had fifteen minutes. She occupied her time by looking at magazine. She had to blend in, what better way to do that than find out what's popular?

She noticed that women now wore pants more often than skirts. Others wore shorts so small that Ella thought they were underwear. Curled hair was no longer seen in the same way it once was. (Ella was actually glad about that one. It was a pain in the neck.)

There was something called 'social media'. Ella didn't even know where to begin with that. Technology, Ella might never understand. Clothes however, she could do that.

"Where did you serve?"

Ella glanced up at the magazine with a brow raised. "I'm sorry?"

"Your uniform." The man said. "You are in the army I guess. Did you serve in the Middle East?"

She didn't know what to say. She missed decades of war. Ella decided to lie. "Yeah… but I'm back now, for a while."

"Going to be with your family?"

Ella paused, looking blankly at her feet before nodding. "Yeah. That's the plan."

It wasn't much longer before the bus pulled up in front of the store.

"That's my ride." Ella said, starting towards the door.

"Thank you for your service!" he called after her.

The night was cool. Ella was quick to get onto the bus, putting her money in the small box. It was almost empty, save for one or two people napping in the back.

"Where are you going to?" the driver said with a voice like gravel.

"Just get me in the direction of New York."

"You got it kid."

Ella sat down on the old seats of the bus, pulling out the paper and unfolding it on her lap. There wasn't a lot of light, but Ella managed to see it. She flipped through, catching up on very little of what she missed. She was surprised when she saw the name Stark. There was a photo of a man with dark hair in an expensive suit. Ella put two and two together. That must have been Howard's son. Good for him too, he was just as rich and successful as she remembered his father. She wondered if he was still alive.

Ella wasn't tired. She had slept for years. When she finished reading the paper, she began to reflect on the whirlwind of events that she just went through. It made her angry that she knew nothing about the men who captured her… their names, their motive… only that they were Russian. She still didn't fully understand what they did to her, only that it made her able to throw a grown man like a rag doll, and that terrified her.

Still, there was something that was good. Ella still had a locket hanging around her neck. Even the Russians couldn't take that away from her. She held it and gazed at the picture, smiling sadly at Bucky's face. She wondered what he would've thought about her actions. Bucky probably would have disapproved, saying that she shouldn't be so reckless and end up in the next century.

She clipped it shut and leaned her head back. How would she even find Steve? What would he think if he saw her? What did he think happened to her all those years ago?

Ella wrung her hands. Not only did she have to worry about finding her brother, but she had to learn how to blend into a whole new society. Still, Ella used to be good at sticking with the trends. It should stick.

Ella turned her gaze out the window, watching as the trees turned to highway. She studied all the new cars curiously, everything new.

It would take some getting used to.

…

When Steve Rogers woke up, after he learned the year, the next thing he wanted to know was what happened to the people he left behind. Ella was the first he asked about. Of course, it took a while to figure it out. SHEILD came from the SSR, and Steve had all of Ella's files destroyed. They had little to nothing about her, only that she was Steve sister.

While they figured it out, Steve wondered what she did. He could only imagine she would have been devastated about it, and she never knew any better. He hoped she settled down with a nice man, back in New York hopefully. He wanted that she start a family, that she would be happy. Perhaps he even had grand nieces and nephews.

However, the news he got was not the news he wanted.

"Your sister disappeared without a trace in 1945, not long after you went under." Nick Fury was the one to personally explain this to him.

This deflated Steve like a balloon. He really was alone.

 **Authors note:**

 **Yet another chapter. I'm on a roll. Intro into modern society, so that's fun.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Ella traveled nonstop. She had to change busses multiple times, only dozing off every other hour. Every time she changed busses, she chose a new magazine or newspaper to read while she was awake. She learned a bit about today's trends, looking at celebrities and fashion. It helped a lot. She also studied the people she saw, on the bus or waiting for it. She got the idea of what people dressed like now a days.

Ella had stopped at a few clothing stores while traveling. She stepped into a large store called Target, that had everything a person could ever need. She picked out some new clothes, including a pair of pants made of denim, which fit her well, a new jacket to replace the one that she had stolen, and a few more shirts. There were some books in the store as well. Ella picked out a few history ones, from the end of the war to the time she was in now. She figured she should start catching up. She was confident that she could now blend in. Ella tossed the stolen jacket into the dumpster and continued on her way.

Ella rode the bus, a book cracked open on her thighs and another bottle of Coca-Cola in her hand. It was so easy to get now; she just couldn't stop drinking it. She was reading about the aftermath of the Second World War, trying to see what she missed. So far, it was a lot and she wasn't even ten years in.

Ella looked out the window. They were finally coming up on the city. A mix of excitement and nervousness bubbled in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if the city would be as she left it, or is it was different. Was she going to return to the city she grew up in? She craned her neck as the top of the city peeked out above the tree line. Ella's eyes grew large, lips parting at the sight of the city. It shined in the sunlight, a city made of glass. Of course, there were still the familiar sights of the Statue of Liberty and the Empire state building, but there were many new things.

Ella marked her page in her book and slid it into her bag. She was ready to go, see the city again. It had been so long, not even counting the years she was frozen. She hadn't been to New York since Steve enlisted.

She didn't remember all the traffic, but there weren't many cars back then. Now, the streets were jam packed with cars of every color.

It took almost another hour to get to the stop with all the traffic. The bus stopped in the center of Times Square.

"You know where you going?" the bus driver asked as Ella was getting off.

She nodded. "Yeah, I grew up here. Thanks."

The moment Ella stepped off the bus, she was surrounded by people. It was a bit overwhelming at first, being hit at all side by busy people. Times Square was surrounded by huge screens, shining brightly and advertising products. Ella spun around, trying to look at everything at once. It was as familiar as it was foreign.

Now, Ella was faced with another problem… finding Steve in a city filled with people. She walked through the streets as she thought, trying to put herself in his shoes.

 _If I was Steve, where would I be?_

She thought for a bit longer before she came to a conclusion.

Brooklyn.

No doubt, he would want to go by where they grew up… somewhere he could recognized. Ella's feet already knew the way to go. She just hoped she knew what she was doing.

Ella remembered the streets. It was, of course, a long walk. Still, Ella didn't get tired. It must have been due to what the Russians did to her. She was slowly learning her body over again. Ella learned by trial and error how to control her strength. One time, Ella was trying to open a bag of chips but pulled too hard, the snack fly all over her. Another time, Ella pulled on a push door and the handle came off. She quickly screwed it back on, but at least now she knew how to use a light touch.

The sun began to sink, the tall buildings casting long shadows on the street. Ella had her hands shoved in her pockets, eyes down on her feet. The areas began getting less nice, the buildings getting old… well, old compared to the rest of the city. To Ella, they looked like she had just walked out of her apartment to go hang out with Steve and Bucky.

Ella was on the street where her old apartment sat. The streets here were nearly empty. She felt as though she was sixteen again. There were less stars visible in the sky and she wore pants instead of a skirt… but it didn't feel much different. Ella's eyes shut softly, the corners of her eyes feeling wet. She was just so relieved to be home. After all she had went through, all the changes that had happened, she had finally come back home… and it hadn't changed.

Ella dabbed the corner of her eyes with her sleeve. She could practically see her memories like a movie all around her. She could see her younger self-running past her knees, chasing after Steve and Bucky. As she walked, she could see where she and Bucky kissed for the first time. It was sweet and bitter all at once. Ella saw the steps where she, Steve, and Bucky would sit talking the day away.

Ella stopped before her old apartment. It looked pretty much the same, perhaps having a paint job between then and now. She wondered who lived in her apartment now, if anyone. She began to climb the metal stairs upwards. Her feet carried her through the halls, right to her front door. It was boarded up, writing covering it.

Ella placed her hands on the wood, giving one strong tug and yanked it off the door. Dust floated up in her face as she repeated the process until the door was opened. Ella was positive that without her newfound strength, she wouldn't have been able to do it. The door handle was rusted. She twisted it hard, the door creaking open slowly.

It was musty inside, dust tickling her nose. It was practically barren inside, a few crumpled newspapers rolling across the ground. There was a single couch sitting in the middle of the room. It was the same one she had left behind. There were many holes in it, chewed by moths. Ella walked towards the door of the room she used to share with her brother. The doorframe had marks showing where their heights reached in certain years.

Ella let out a soft laugh at the year where she finally surpassed her brother in height. Steve stayed at the same height for a while, it didn't account for his new height. Ella found a lose nail on the floor and picked it up, standing on her tip toes and carving a line where Steve would reach now, before carving the year.

Ella went into the room. The beds were gone, the room completely blank. Still, there were signs that she lived her. There were holes in the wall from when she built forts with Steve and Bucky. The wall colors were more vivid in the squares where Steve had put up posters.

Ella sighed, simply enjoying the feeling of the quiet. She went back out into the living room. It was late, Steve wasn't here… perhaps she thought wrong. Maybe he wasn't coming here.

She took one last fleeting look around her old apartment before walking out. She shut the door behind her. It was windy out, her hair whipping around her face. She pulled a hair band from wrist and tied her hair back, a new trend she had picked up from reading all the magazines. Very helpful, easier than pinning her hair up with curls.

Ella breathed in the night air. She missed her family… she missed Steve, she missed Bucky, she missed her mother.

Her mother… it had been so long since she had visited her grave. Why not now?

Ella went through the streets again. She passed one or two people, but they hardly looked at her. It began to sprinkle outside. Ella pulled her hood up. The material of the jackets kept the rain from seeping into her clothes.

Ella wondered what she was going to do after this. She used to be poor, but she always had a home to go to. Now, she didn't. It was raining, cold, and she had nowhere to sleep. Ella was… sad. She wasn't scarred or angry… just sad.

Ella went through the gate, noticing how there were many more graves than she remembered. With the war and years since she had been here… it only made sense. Still, Ella knew where she was supposed to go.

Ella made her way to the middle of the cemetery. Her feet sunk into mud, water dripping off the tip of her nose.

She was close now. Ella looked up where the graves would be. There was a figure standing hunched over the stones. She rose a brow, wondering who would be standing over her families resting places. Ella stood behind the trunk of a tree, placing her hands on the bark and peeking around. She recognized his shoulders, the shadows of the profile of his face.

Ella's hear skipped a beat. It was Steve; he was standing right before her. She swallowed hard, trying to not panic. Ella wondered what to do? Did she call his name? Did she just turn around?

Ella acted on impulse, simply going around the trunk and taking small, slow steps towards her brother. Her heart was racing at a million miles per hour.

Steve stood over the graves of his family. One for his mother, one for his father, one for his sister, and one for him. He had already visited Bucky's in his family's plot. He had his hands jammed into his pockets, head hanging low. SHEILD had allowed him to go out on his own, even though he had already seen two of their agents trailing him.

He heard footsteps coming his way. Steve shook his head. SHEILD just couldn't give him a moment, could they?

"You know, I can handle myself." Steve said. "I did grow up he-"

Steve stopped. The figure standing before him was not one of the agents who he saw trailing him. They were soaked by the rain, shivering slightly. It took him a few moments, but he realized who it was. It seemed impossible, perhaps he was simply imagining… but then she spoke.

"Steve?"

Ella took another step forward, thinking he wasn't recognizing her. "Steve?" she tried again. Ella took two more steps towards her brother before she heard a click behind her head.

"Stop right there, put your hands up."

Ella now knew the sound of a gun so she followed the instructions. She turned slowly, seeing a man with narrowed eyes. She put her hands up on either side of her head.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked the agent. His eyes flickered to his sister; he knew it was her now. He didn't understand what was happening, but he knew that his sister had a gun pointed at her head.

"Taking precautions," the agent said.

"Steve," Ella whispered again, eyes pleading. "Steve, please I-I don't know what's happening."

"That's my sister." Her brother said. "Put the gun away."

The agent raised a brow. "Are you sure about that, Cap? It sounds kinda… impossible."

Steve looked at the girl staring at him with wide eyes. "I know that." Steve said. "But that's her. Put the gun down."

The agent's eyes flickered from the two figures before lowering the gun and sliding it into the holster. Ella let out a deep breath, body relaxing visibly. Her hands slapped her sides before she took the last few weak steps towards her brother, hugging him around the middle.

Steve looked down at his sister, confused greatly. Still, he hugged her tightly. His mind whirled, thinking he was standing a few feet away from graves with both his and his sister's names on them, holding her somehow living form.

"Hey Steve." Ella sniffled. "It's been a while… I'm really confused… and cold… and tired."

He chuckled. "Hey Ella… it's good to see you again." He paused. "How are you here?"

"I- I don't know."

Steve kissed her forehead. "Alright." It wasn't helpful, but it was truthful. "We'll help you."

The agent looked at them, perplexed. He placed a hand on his hip, turning away from the scene. He put a finger to his ear, sighing. "Director, we have a situation."

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok, they meet again! Hope I did this justice.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	36. Chapter 36

"How- how are you here?" Steve asked, holding Ella at arm's length. He studied her face, checking for injuries. There was nothing visual. "They said you were gone, you disappeared."

Ella adverted her eyes, looking sheepish. "You won't like it."

"I got to know Ella."

She shifted in her spot, wringing her hands. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off before she got a word out, another voice stopped her.

"Cap, we have to go." The agent said, nodding towards a black van that pulled up. "Fury wants to talk to you two."

Ella's head snapped towards her brother, eyes in a panic. "Fury? Who's Fury?"

Steve put his hands out, trying to calm his sister. "It's alright. He works with SHEILD… SHEILD came from the SSR."

Ella's fingers clenched, but she nodded. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"Alright. Just tell me what happened on the way there." Steve said as he began to follow the agent. "Start now."

Ella nodded. "Well, like I said… you won't like it." She bit her lip before continuing. "But I… followed you when you went to fight at the HYDRA base."

"What?!" Steve cried, swiveling towards his sister. Ella flinched backwards from the tone of his voice. Steve dragged a hand down his face. "You... you said you were sick. You lied to me Ella."

She looked down in shame. "I know… I'm sorry, Steve I really am." They fell into an awkward silence for a few moments before Ella began to speak again. "Two HYDRA agents recognized me. They shot me with something… I went down."

"HYDRA got you?" Steve asked. "That doesn't make any sense. We shut it down."

"I know… I went down with HYDRA and woke up somewhere else."

"Where?"

Ella shrugged, sliding into the back of the van. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't."

Steve leaned his head back, lips pulled tight into a line. "Can you tell me anything? Anything at all? What do you remember?"

"They were Russian… that's all."

"What did they want you for?"

"I don't know… I don't have the answers."

They were quiet for a few moment, the car quiet. The agent shifted in his seat. "I like music, do you like music? How about some Bieber. Have you guys heard Bieber yet? I bet not." He jabbed a button and music played from the speakers.

"How are you still alive? You should be dead, or a hundred."

Ella fidgeted as she tried to find words to describe it. Her face was contorted in concentration. "They put me in some… capsule. It froze me, but kept me alive for this long." Ella hesitated. She didn't want to tell him about what they did to her, not with the agent in the car. "Next thing I knew, I woke up in the back of a totaled truck in New Jersey. I was asleep for… almost 70 years I think."

Steve looked at his sister, her eyes not meeting his own. She gazed down at her hands, rubbing her palm with her thumb. He couldn't believe how she could look so familiar and yet so different at the same time. If he didn't see her face, he never would have guessed it was Ella. With her hair pulled back and the modern clothes, she could have been from this time.

"You know," Steve said, picking at a lock of her damp hair. "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair not curled."

Ella laughed, turning to her brother. "They don't sell curlers at gas stations apparently."

Steve chuckled at her dry humor. "Well, I don't think ladies wear their hair like that anymore."

It wasn't long until they reached a large building not far from Times Square. Steve knew it and assured his sister that nothing bad would happen and that he would be with her. Ella trusted him, but she didn't know about the rest of them.

Ella was quickly ushered through the halls; she didn't have time to even observe it all. Next thing she knew, she was standing outside a room with a man sitting inside. Ella looked through the glass, head tilted to the side. He was a colored man, shaven head and dressed in all black. What really got Ella's attention was the eye-patch.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Fury."

"What does he do?"

"He runs SHEILD."

Ella made a face, confused for a moment. Back in her time, they would never have put a colored man in charge of an entire organization. Of course, Ella wasn't prejudiced against other races, neither was Steve. He had fought side by side with them as brothers. Still, Ella had never seen anything like this before. She guessed that times have changed even more than she thought.

"He wants you in there." The agent that brought them in said to Ella.

She nodded and headed towards the door, Steve on her tail. However, the agent stopped him. "Not you Cap. Only her. Fury's orders."

Ella froze, looking at her brother, wondering what to do.

"Just go." He said. "I'll be right out here."

Ella gave a single nod and went into the room, shutting the door behind her. The man, Fury, looked up at her as she entered. She stood straight as a pole for a few moments, not daring to move. Then, the man nodded to the chair before him. "Have a seat."

Ella moved slowly, throwing a glance over her shoulder at where Steve should be. She couldn't see him past the one-way glass.

She lowered herself into the hard seat, looking at the man in front of her, waiting until he spoke.

"Miss Rogers," he began, leading back into his seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry… a little worried."

"Why worried?"

Ella shrugged. "I don't know… I woke up in a new century a few days ago, find out my brother was also somehow alive, find him, and then get separated… and now I'm speaking with a man who runs an organization that I've never heard about." Ella sighed heavily. "So, I'm a little worried."

Fury nodded. "Well, I see your point. In that case, I'm a little worried as well. Do you know why?"

Ella shook her head.

"We just woke your brother up," he began, lacing his fingers together. "And then you show up a few days later after apparently disappearing in 1945… it's quite the coincidence isn't it?"

"It's a miracle." Ella said. "A blessing from God."

"It's a bit fishy." He said. "It just doesn't add up. Please, try to enlighten me as to why we should trust you? Explain how you are sitting before me today."

Ella began to tell the man exactly what she had told Steve, nearly word for word. She still left out the bit about what the Russians did to her. The man listened, his one eye squinting at her as she spoke. He had his hands folded in front of his mouth, listening intently. When she finished, he looked at her in silence for a few moments.

"It's missing something."

"I'm sorry?" Ella said, raising a brow.

Fury shook his head. "What would be the point of keeping you? Why not simply… I don't know… kill you? Sorry for the bluntness."

Ella met his eyes evenly, trying to make sure her face was masked. She didn't want him to know she was lying. "I wish I knew. Trust me, I tried to do what they should have. Obviously, it didn't work."

Fury met her gaze, just as blank as her own. He seemed to be thinking hard, a line between his brows. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to see my brother."

"He's right out there with Agent Barton, whom you have already met." Fury said. "We are going to send him away to an isolated cabin in a few days, which I'm sure you want to go with him to. We think we'll let him adjust in a comfortable environment while he catches up."

"It sounds like a good idea."

Fury looked at Ella for a few more moments before pressing a button on the table.

"What was that?" Ella asked.

"Now, we can't be heard outside of this room, so I'm just going to say this once." He said, leaning in closer to Ella. "I don't trust you. It's nothing personal-"

"It sounds kinda personal."

"But your story doesn't make sense. It sounds impossible, it's too convenient… I worry that you work for someone… perhaps even you don't know it."

"That's absurd." Ella said. "I love my brother I would never do anything to hurt him."

His dark eyes held hers for a few more tense moments before nodding towards the door. "You may go, Miss Rogers. Agent Barton will be keeping an eye on the both of you. We have a room set up for you two."

Ella stood up and quickly scampered out of the room. Steve was already waiting for her, brows raised.

"What happened to the sound?"

She was about to answer with the truth, but another voice cut her off.

"Power surge, reset the system." A girl with dark hair pulled back with a headband said. She held a tablet in her hands, tapping away. She had dark brown eyes, a delicately pointed nose. She looked at Ella, warning written on her face. She got the message.

"I'm Kate Bishop," she said, holding out a hand for Ella to shake. "I'm an agent here."

"An eventual agent." Another voice joined in. It was the Agent who had brought them there. Barton, Ella thought his name was. He walked to Kate's side, amusement on his face. "Don't forget, you're still an intern. Did you finish ordering the pizza?"

Kate tapped a few more buttons on her tablet. "One half cheese for me, the other half meat lovers for you… and a side of breadsticks."

"Man," Barton said. "You're the best intern in this whole damn organization."

Kate beamed at his comments.

Barton turned to the Rogers sibling before introducing himself. "I'm Clint. Please to meet you."

"Like wise." Ella said.

"Sorry about holding a gun at your head."

She shrugged. "It's fine… believe it or not… not the first time it's happened. I'll get over it."

Kate giggled. "You're pretty funny for an older lady. Wanna come with us for pizza? It's probably something you should get caught up on."

Clint nodded in agreement.

Ella turned towards her brother, waiting for his approval. He nodded, not seeing why it would be a bad idea. So, she turned back towards Clint and Kate and sent them a smile. "Sounds like fun."

Kate looked back on her tablet. "I'll order more pizzas."

…

They decided to head back to the rooms that had been set up for Steve and Ella. It was large and open. Two rooms, two bathrooms, a clean kitchen with a fully stocked fridge, and a spacious living room. Ella looked around in wonder. She had never been in a room this nice. She had never felt more unqualified, wearing cheap clothes with a single bag of belongings.

"Wow," Clint said, looking around the room. "This is way nicer than my apartment and I've been working at SHEILD for a long time."

"You think your apartments bad?" Kate asked, making a face. "My neighbor's cat died in the air vents in my building and didn't even notice she was gone."

Clint grimaced. "Okay, that's pretty bad."

Ella held onto her bag tightly, thinking she would dirty the nice room if she put it down. Her jaw dropped as she looked at what was sitting in the center of the room. "Oh my god, is that a television?" it was glossy and flat. Ella had seen other televisions while she tried to get to New York, but this one was far better.

"Mhhm." Kate said. "I bet it has HBO. Have you heard of Game of Thrones?"

"Slow down, Kate." Clint said. "That's probably not a good show to watch first."

Kate pouted. "Yeah, you're right… do you know how to use it."

"Not even close." Ella said.

"We didn't have television." Steve added.

"Wow." Kate said, shaking her head sadly. She turned to Ella, nodding towards the couch. "Come on, I'll help you."

Both girls sat on the couch, Kate teaching Ella while Steve and Clint spoke in the kitchen. Steve decided that he liked these two agents. They were down to earth… kind. It wasn't much longer until the food arrived.

Ella focused on the buttons on the remote as her brother brought in boxes of pizza. She now knew how to change channels, volume, and turn it off and on.

"Those are the basics." Kate assured her. "I'll teach you more later."

Ella was starving. The food was hot, delicious, and new. She ate two pieces in the same time that it took Kate to finish the crust of her first.

"Wow," Kate said, pulling up another piece. "You sure can eat."

"Well, I haven't really had a full meal in 70 years." Ella said. She sighed heavily, taking off her hat and placing it on her lap. She pulled out the hair ties, running her hands through her hair. It felt good to finally unwind a bit.

"Oh!" Kate said, reaching into her bag. "I forgot to give these to you."

She handed Ella and Steve both what Ella learned were called cell phones. She studied it, turning it over. It fit in her palm, her thumb hit a button and the screen lit up. There was a high quality photograph of the ocean as the background. She beamed, Steve peeking over her shoulder.

"I'll never get over some of this new technology." Steve said, shaking his head softly.

"Here, let me show you how to use it." Kate said, scooting her chair close to Ella.

While they finished off the pizza, Ella intently learning about her cell phone. She liked that it did more than calling. It sent messages too! It was amazing.

"You see," Kate said, showing Ella how to use emojis. "Most people don't really call anymore. They text, Instagram, snapchat…" she trailed off, seeing she lost the siblings. "Sorry, I'll slow down."

"We'll learn eventually." Ella said.

"I'm sure you will." Kate said. "So, now you have both mine and Clint's numbers… if you need anything either call of next… maybe text I don't like talking."

Ella laughed. "Okay."

"You know what," Kate said, smiling. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping. I'll be here at eleven because tomorrows my day off and I want to sleep in. I'll help you get some nice clothes. You'll look great, no more Target jeans; Nordstrom's has some that will fit you better."

"Thanks Kate."

They said their goodbyes. It was well past twelve, Ella was tired. She decided to take a bath, making another joke to her brother about not having a bath in 70 years. She wondered how much longer it would be funny.

There were soaps sitting around the rim of the bath that connected to her room. She made use of them all, pouring them into the bath, the flowery aromas filling up the room. Ella took off her locket, placing it on the marble of the sink. She stripped down and sunk into the water, immediately dunking her head under.

The warm water felt amazing. She had felt cold for so long, it hadn't really left since she got out of the chamber. The hot water helped. Not only that, it helped unwind the tension in her muscles. Ella scrubbed her body with anything she could get her hands on.

She sat in the water for a long time, until it turned cool. Ella sat in the tub as the water drained out, leaving behind bubbles at the bottom of the tub.

Ella dried off and wrapped a towel around herself. She wandered into her room, peeking into the drawers to see if there was something else beside the clothes in her bag. She was lucky, there were some basic clothes in there. Again, no skirts or dresses or nightgowns but Ella didn't expect there to be. There were some underclothes. She put some of those on before tugging on a t-shirt that she found along with a pair of sweat pants, which were very comfortable.

Ella went out into the living room, hair still damp. She found him sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up when he saw her, smiling.

"Better?"

"Much."

Ella sat on the couch, curling her legs under herself as she sat. She played with her hair, looking at the blank TV and the room around her. It was all insane.

Steve put the book down and looked at his sister, resting his chin in his palm. "Why?"

Ella was confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you follow me to war?"

Ella sighed heavily, pursing her lips. "I had to follow you, Steve. I followed you through Brooklyn, I followed you to basic training, I followed you to England, I followed you to war, and then I followed you to the next century." She smiled weakly. "I guess it's always gonna be like this, huh?"

Steve walked up to his sister, hugging her tightly. "I guess so."

Ella embraced her brother, still amazed that she had another chance. Finally, she released him and yawned. "I love you. I'm going to bed now, okay? Maybe I can make breakfast tomorrow or something. It's been a while since I cooked."

"Sounds good." Steve said. "Goodnight."

"Night!"

Ella went into her room, shutting off her lights and crawling into her bed. It felt like a cloud, the blankets giving off a soft warmth. Ella buried her head into the pillow, eyes shutting slowly. It wasn't much longer until she was asleep. She just hopped that when she woke up, this wouldn't all be a dream.

 **Authors note:**

 **Another chapter! Clint and Kate, a couple of my fav characters. I'm glad to have them in here. I hope you all are enjoying this!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Like the last few times before, it took Ella a few moments to remember where she was when she woke up. It wasn't a bus, it wasn't in Russia… it was much nicer. It was softer, more comfortable… like she was floating in her own bliss. She wiggled her body deeper in to fluffy bed, rubbing her cheek against the soft pillows. It felt amazing.

Ella cracked her eyes open, a soft yellow light filtering through the curtains in her room. She stretched out, her spine cracking from her shoulders down to the small of her back. She worked out a few tangles from her hair before throwing the quilt off her legs. Ella padded to her window, brushing the white curtains back and peering outside. It was a bright morning, an amazing view over the city. Ella was nervous and excited all at once. She had a new start.

Her fingers trailed down the chain to the locket, resting her forehead on the glass. _Bucky would have loved this._ She thought.

Ella dropped the curtain and shoved the necklace into her shirt. She opened her door slowly and stepped outside. Steve wasn't awake yet, the room was dead silent.

Ella wandered into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and peering inside. There were eggs, milk, juice, and a large amount of fruits. Ella began grabbing ingredients out and setting them up. She played around with the stove, trying to figure it out. Sure, there were a few more buttons to figure out but it was similar to what Ella knew.

Ella sliced up some fruit and placed it in a bowl on the table. She started cooking some eggs and toast; the way she knew Steve liked them. She made a lot, thinking he would probably eat them all. The eggs were sizzling on the stove when Steve finally left his room.

Instantly, the smells from the kitchen perked up right up. It smelled like home, something good and familiar. He looked up and saw Ella over the stove, oblivious that he had woken up. Steve rubbed his eyes and leaned on the counter.

"Morning."

Ella peered over her shoulder, hands still on the pan. Her face broke out into a smile. "Morning, Steve. How'd you sleep?"

He shrugged. "Not too bad. You?"

"Wonderfully." She jerked her head towards the table where two plates sat. "Sit down, I have breakfast."

Steve followed her orders and sat down at the table. He waited patiently and watched as Ella brought over the pan and dumped a large pile of eggs onto his plate before giving herself a much smaller portion. She sat down across from her brother and grabbed a few pieces of toast for herself before digging in. Steve wasted no time before doing the same.

"How does it taste?" Ella asked, tossing a grape into her mouth.

Steve swallowed before answering. "Great. Tastes like home."

Ella beamed and began shoveling eggs into her own mouth. It felt good that things weren't rationed anymore, and now Ella doubted anyone would ever let them go hungry. It was a blessing. They spoke lightly as they ate, finished every last piece of their food like they always did. Afterwards, Ella dragged Steve towards the TV and tried to show him everything Kate had shown her. Once Steve got the hang of it, they watched the news channel for a little. Steve only paid a little attention, eyes flickering up and down to the TV to his book.

The person on the TV began to mention Captain America. Ella slapped her brother's arm and pointed.

"Look! They're talking about you!"

The pretty news anchor spoke about the effects of Steve coming out of the ice, showing people all donned in red, white and blue cheering. They interviewed a few people, all having good things to say about him. People were thrilled that he was back.

"They love you!" Ella said, a grin slowly crawling across her face.

Steve didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. He never thought that he would make this much of a difference. It blew his mind.

At 10 o' clock, Ella got up and started to get ready. She got dressed in her meager amount of clothes and cleaned up in the bathroom. There was even a small amount of makeup ready for her. These people were thorough. Ella didn't do a lot, simply applying a single coat of mascara to her eyelashes.

Before she knew it, it was eleven. She knew Kate would be here soon. She walked out of her room, seeing Steve slowly figuring out the TV. She watched as he flicked through a few channels, grinning at his accomplishment.

"Looks like you're figuring it out."

Steve looked up from the remote and smiled. "Yeah, slowly."

There was a knock on the door. Ella went for it, hearing Kate on the other side of the door.

"You better be awake! You slept for 70 years, I only had 8 hours!"

A laugh bubbled from Ella's lips as she unlocked the door. Kate stood out there, dressed in a casual purple shirt and light jeans. She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Glad you're awake. I just texted you."

Just then, Ella felt the phone in her pocket buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket, seeing the screen lit up with a message from Kate flashing. _You better have your phone._ It read.

Ella raised a brow. "Why would I need the phone so badly?"

"It's an essential!" Kate said as though it were obvious, which to her it was. "What if I lost you in the store- which totally wouldn't happen!" she added, looking at Steve. She turned back to Ella. "I would have to call you to find out where you are. It's super useful."

Ella nodded and placed her phone back into her pocket. She turned to her brother. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Keep her out of trouble." Steve said to Kate in a way that might have sounded joking, but he was very serious. He didn't know much about this time period yet, and neither did his sister. He didn't want her getting involved in things she didn't understand yet.

Kate saluted. "Yes, Captain." She jerked her head towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. "Let's get going, before it gets too crowded."

Ella shut the door behind her and followed Kate, ready to try and learn about the world around her. She couldn't be clueless forever. Kate punched in buttons on the elevator, the pair of girls descending to the ground floor. Kate made light conversation as they walked towards the car.

Kate was informing Ella about all the wonders of the modern world as they drove. "There's TV, which I guess you had but it's much better now. Phones are awesome, there's probably a lot of new food you need to try. Just wait till you see the food court. I'll get you some of everything." She laughed and then paused, smile dissolving into pensive mask. "I guess there's a bunch of history you missed too… Cold War… civil rights movement… World War Three…"

"Three?!" Ella cried, head whipping towards Kate.

The girl giggled at her reaction. "Just kidding. Man, I just realized how easily I could teach you a bunch of wrong things… but I won't because I like you and I would probably lose my internship."

Ella shook her head softly. "Thanks."

It wasn't long until they reached their destination. Ella's lips parted as the saw the large building. There were people walking in and out, carrying bags overflowing with new clothes. She saw girls walking in large groups, all laughing and having a good time. In a way, it made Ella sad. She never really got to have that kind of life. Sure, she had fun up until her mother died, but then she had to take care of Steve, go to basic training, go to England and so on… she missed out on some of the simple things in life.

Kate nudged Ella with her elbow, jumping her out of her thoughts.

"You good?"

Ella nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. We going in?"

A smile slowly spread across Kate's face. "Yup. You're going to love it, I know already. There's going to be so many things you'll like. You like clothes, right?"

"Yes," Ella answered. "I do… I don't know a lot about clothes now a days though, only what I've seen around me."

Kate nodded thoughtfully. "Well, good thing you ended up shopping with me and not some old lady. I'm young, I'm trendy… I'll get you right back in the game."

"I'm an old lady," she murmured. "But thanks." Ella said as they strolled through the automatic doors, another wonder Ella had discovered. The cool air of the mall hit their sticky skin, whisking away at the thin layer of sweat that dotted their brows on the hot summer day. "You know, I actually used to be pretty popular back in the day… if you can believe an old lady."

Kate chuckled. "I believe you. You're pretty, even if you're old enough to be my great grandmother."

Ella scoffed out a laugh and began looking through the clothes with Kate. The store was huge, and it wasn't even half the mall. They were in a store that Kate said was called Nordstrom's. She instantly began pulling out clothes and shoes for Ella to try on until their arms were heavily weighed down with soft fabrics. It all happened so quickly, Ella didn't even have time to fully register it. Next thing she knew, Kate was ushering her towards a changing room.

Kate was very good at picking up her measurements. Most of the clothes fit her perfectly and the ones that didn't weren't really in Ella's tastes. Kate had picked a few pairs of jeans, a couple of simple shirts, and handful of shorts. She called those the necessities. She also found a few flowy dressed with bright patterns that Ella liked, reminding her of what she used to wear. They were casual enough to wear on an everyday basis, but nice enough that she didn't look homeless. Kate also picked her out a soft white blouse and a fitted black pencil skirt, a more professional look. Kate shoved a blue leather jacket and a black leather one at Ella at the end, in case it suddenly got cold. She also picked her out some athletic wear too, thinking that her brother was more than likely going to be active, so Ella should be prepared as well.

There were two pairs of sandals, a pair of black pumps, and sneakers next. Ella thought she was set. Still, Kate wasn't quite done with her yet. She dragged Ella to a part of the store where many nice dressed were hung up and displayed on mannequins.

"I don't know why we're here." Ella said, lazily looking through the sea of dresses.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, you aren't going to stay locked up in the apartment forever." She said. "I'm going to take you out soon, to a party or a club or whatever. Every girl needs a cute party dress."

Ella said nothing, simply looking up at the display before her. The skirts were so short and tight… her mother would have had a heart attack if she saw her donning some of these dresses. Steve probably would too.

"Oohh." Kate whispered, fishing out a dress. "This one's perfect."

She didn't even give Ella a chance to see the dress before shoving her back into the dressing room and demanding she try it on. Before Ella could even shimmy the dress up her hips, Kate tossed an impossibly high pair of heels at her, saying they completed the outfit.

Ella zipped up the back, slowly working her feet into the shoes. She had never felt so tall before. It took her a few moments to keep her balance and learn how to walk in the new kinds of shoes. She wobbled out of the dressing room and stood in front of Kate feeling sheepish.

"There is no way I could ever wear this out." Ella said.

The dress was tight and black, the hem of the skirt brushing her fingertips. There were cutouts of mesh around the waist, giving a glimpse at the skin beneath. The neckline was high, but it left her arms and upper back bare. It was, as Kate said, a party dress.

"Uhm, you look hot." Kate said.

Ella raised a brow. "No, actually I feel fine."

The girl groaned and dragged a hand down her face. "Lord, I keep forgetting you don't know slang. Hot doesn't mean like temperature hot, it means you look good… you know, sexy, hot."

"Oh," Ella said, feeling her face flush. She had never had anyone describe her as sexy, it was a strange feeling.

"But you're totally getting that dress." Kate said. "And those shoes. They make your legs look great."

Ella didn't even bother arguing with Kate at this point. She simply nodded and went to change back into what she came in.

Before they left, Kate went to the men's section and decided to buy a few things for Steve. She relied on Ella's knowledge of her brother. She figured Steve would like simple things, things that reminded him of when they were younger. She got him a few button down shirts and a brown leather jacket. It was only a few things, but she wanted him to be able to pick out the things that he wanted.

Kate plucked out a few athletic shirts as well. Ella picked out up and raised a brow.

"These look a little small for Steve."

"Well," Kate said. "Guys like to show off their muscles so they buy shirts a bit smaller."

Of course, she wouldn't tell Ella that she was doing this for herself and the rest of the women in America. They would lose their minds when they spotted Captain America jogging with a well-fitted Nike shirt. She was doing them a favor.

The two girls stood in line, arms heavy with all the clothes they had picked out. Kate had a few boxes of shoes tucked under her arm.

"You know," Ella said. "I only have about 900 dollars left in cash."

Kate laughed, peeking at the girl around the mountain of clothes in her arms. "Relax, Ella. This is all on SHEILD. That's why I slipped in a few things for myself in there… but you won't tell them that, right?"

Ella shook her head, a twinkle in her eyes. "Of course not."

They paid for all the clothes, the workers behind the counter stuffing paper bags up to the brim with all the clothes that they had picked out. Kate paid for it all with a small square of plastic that she explained was called a credit card. Ella thought it was very handy.

Kate was true to her word and brought Ella to the food court afterwards. Again, like she said, bought a little bit of everything for Ella to try. She found that she liked Chinese food and waffle fries the most, but everything was really good to her. While they ate, Kate continued to reach Ella about her cell phone, showing her apps. On her own phone, Kate showed her Instagram and snapchat. Ella thought they were easy enough to understand. Kate ended up downloading a few social media apps for Ella, making her follow herself and liking all her pictures.

They left the mall, the stings on the paper bags digging into the skin of their fingers. However, Ella found that although it should feel heavy, it didn't bother her too much. They both had sodas in their hands from lunch, Ella of course with a Coca-Cola. She wondered if she would ever get tired of it.

"I think that day was really successful." Kate said, turning the car on. The air conditioning blasted, blowing a few stray hairs from Ella's face.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It was. It was a lot of fun."

Kate grinned. "We can go shopping all the time. It's always better when you're not spending your own money."

Ella tossed her head back in a laugh. "Very true."

While they drove, Kate played music that was popular. It took Ella a bit to get used to the rap, the vulgar words and provocative phrases catching her by surprise. Kate explained that she should at least try to tolerate it, because that's what they play at clubs. Ella had a sinking feeling dance clubs weren't what they used to be.

It wasn't much longer until they stopped outside her building.

"Well, you're shipping off to the middle of nowhere tomorrow." Kate said, putting the car in park. "So I guess I'll see you when you get back. You can come to my place and I can show you how to use a computer."

Ella nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She grabbed all her bags out of the back of the car. "See you then!"

"Bye grandma!" Kate called before speeding away.

Ella smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs up to her apartment. It had been a nice day, it made her feel normal. Not only that, but she had found a new friend in Kate. Maybe the future wasn't so bad after all.

 **Authors note:**

 **OK, new chapter. I'm always surprised by the amount of feedback I get. It's amazing and I love you all.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	38. Chapter 38

Ella rose early the next morning and packed a bag. She put in a lot of the clothes that she and Kate had picked out the day before, as well as the charger to her phone which Ella would have forgotten if Kate hadn't texted her a reminder.

Ella was actually looking forward to going, a chance to take a deep breath after the whirlwind of change that had swept them up. To Ella, it only felt like a few days but in reality, it was a few decades. It was nearly impossible for her to wrap her head around. Perhaps a week away from the rest of the world would help her. She was planning on telling Steve about what really happened to her while with the Russians, so he could have some time to properly adjust. It was the best time.

The siblings left their apartment when Kate and Clint knocked on the door. They were both donning their uniforms, looking like the agents they were. They all grinned and greeted each other.

"God, I forgot how much I hate mornings." Kate grumbled. She had her hair tucked back in a headband, her bangs brushing her brows. She had a bag over her shoulder and a drink carrier in her hands. "Here, I got you guys some coffee."

Ella took the warm drink into her hands, smiling in gratitude. The group made their way into the elevator.

"So," Kate began, shrugging off the bag from her shoulder. "I know you're going to be there for about a week, so you're gonna have a lot of down time. So, I packed some movies." She paused. "I'll show you how to work a movie player when we get there."

Ella took the bag and looked through some of the thin boxes. She opened one, seeing a flat disc. "Wow. There's an entire movie on here? In color?"

Both Kate and Clint laughed. "Yeah." Clint said. "I guess we kinda take that for granted now a days, don't we?"

Kate nodded in agreement. "True." She jerked her head towards the movies. "I packed some of the more famous movies, you know, the ones that are mentioned all the time. You won't miss out on any pop culture. There's Disney, some history… bit of everything."

Ella nodded. "Well, at least I won't be bored."

There were three cars waiting for them. Of course, they wouldn't need three cars to take them. Ella figured that the other two were there for protection. It made Ella nervous in a way. Why would they need so many people trailing them? Who would want to harm Steve? He was a hero, there was no war… it just didn't make sense. Still, Ella should know by now that there were some terrible people out there.

The Rogers siblings rode in the same dark car as Clint and Kate. Kate supplied most of the conversation as well as the music, laughing as she watched the reactions of the two in the back. One time, Ella actually had to undo her seatbelt and slam the off button herself. She couldn't take it.

"Kate," Clint said in a warning tone. "Stop terrorizing the senior citizens."

"Hilarious." Steve murmured in a dry tone, but there was still a smirk on his lips. He enjoyed the banter.

It took a few more hours, the streets turning into dirt roads. They were soon surrounded by trees instead of buildings. It was isolated and quiet, away from the busy city. Already, Ella felt more relaxed.

They bumped around in the car for a few more minutes before they pulled up on a small cabin. There was a pond with a wooden dock outside, surrounded by tall grass and wildflowers. The cabin itself looked old, but still sturdy. It was surrounded by a ring of tall pines and oak trees, completely isolated.

The cars rolled to a stop, clouds of dust surrounding them from the dirt road. Ella got out of the car, squinting in the bright sunlight. She could hear birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. It was relaxing, beautiful… just what they needed. Ella grabbed her bags, hoisting them onto her shoulder and following her brother into the cabin.

In wasn't extravagant, but simple. There was a small kitchen and a living area with a television. On the wall was a bookshelf stuffed to the top, even though the books looked like they had never even been opened. There were two cozy bedrooms each with a twin bed smothered in thick quilts. They had a conjoining bathroom in the middle with two sinks and a large bathtub.

Ella tossed her bag onto her bed before dragging her towards the TV, following through with her word to teach her how to use a DVD player. While Steve was being debriefed by an agent, Kate demonstrated how to put in a DVD and get it to play. She then had Ella do it until she was satisfied.

It wasn't much longer until the agents left. They left a trail of dust behind them, Kate waving as they disappeared into the tree line. The siblings then wandered back into the house, sitting on the musty couch in the living room. The dim yellow light illuminated the room while the two sat in silence.

"Well," Ella said at length. "We finally have a second to breathe."

"Yeah," Steve said with a nod.

Again, they lapsed into silence. Ella took the bag of movies Kate had given her and began to dig through them. The studied the covers and read the backs. Some of them were obviously children's movies, but not all of them.

"Hey," Ella said, smiling at a movie. "Remember when we saw Snow White?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, we used a month's allowance on snacks and tickets."

"There are so many new Disney movies. Look." Ella tossed him a few of the boxes with animated characters on them. "Should we watch one?"

Steve was examining a box. "Yeah sure. You pick."

The afternoon melted into evening. Ella and Steve watched a couple of light hearted movies, enjoying them. They had several decades of movies to catch up on. Ella especially liked _The Lion King._ Out of the three movies they had watched, it was her favorite.

As the credits ran, Ella reached into the bag and pulled out another movie. She tilted her head to the side as she read what it was about. "Hey, this is a World War Two movie."

"What's it called?"

" _Saving Private Ryan._ " Ella read. She turned towards her brother, eyebrow raised. "It looks a bit more serious than the others. Do you want to watch it, or do you think it's too much?"

Steve grabbed the box from his sister, eyes roaming over the back. In the end, he nodded and tossed it back towards Ella. "Well, I looks like a good movie. It won a few awards. I don't see why we shouldn't watch it."

"Alright." Ella said. "But if it gets too much or anything… just say something. I'll turn it off."

Steve smiled fondly at his sister. Still looking out for him. Some things never change.

Ella tucked her legs under herself as the movie began. She figured she should be okay watching it. She went overseas, she fought in a battle. Ella thought she would be okay. However, that feeling didn't last long. In the first few minutes, the battle started and the screaming echoed from the TV. Ella visibly flinched back as bombs went off and people were blown to pieces. There was a lump in her throat as people covered in blood and missing limbs screamed out. This scene wouldn't end.

Ella sprung up from her seat and scampered away from the TV, hand covering her mouth. She burst through the door outside.

"Ella?" Steve called after his sister, watching as she rushed through the door. He quickly stood and took a few long strides out the door. He peered around in the dark, eyes roaming for his sister. He spotted her hunched over on the small dock, shoulders shaking softly. Her legs dangled over the edge, toes nearly touching the dark water.

Steve swiftly made his way towards the end of the dock, footsteps echoing in the dark. He lowered himself beside her, moving away the curtain of hair from her face. Pearls of tears hung in her lashes, eyes red rimmed.

"Hey," Steve said softly, rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "I thought you were worried about me with that movie."

Ella let out a short laughed before sniffing and rubbing her eyes. "I was… I just didn't think it would be that bad."

"It was very bloody." Steve murmured.

"No," Ella said, shaking her head. "It's not just that…"

He raised a brow. "Then what is it?"

Ella was quiet for a moment. She leaned back, tilting her face towards the moon hanging above. She took a wobbly breath before continuing. "It's just… you were in situations like that. You chose to do that… Bucky too. You guys had to suffer through that. It's awful. I hate thinking about Bucky there, before you were with him. He must have been terrified."

Steve sighed and leaned back on his hands. "Yeah… it is awful. It's a war… but we had to do it."

Ella shook her head. "No one made you do that, Steve."

"You're right. It was my choice." Steve said. "But there was a reason. I wanted to keep you away from a world like that. I wanted you to live a wonderfully ordinary life, you know? Get married, have a family… I wanted you to have that."

Ella looked at the inky water, seeing the moon reflecting its yellow light across the surface. She figured she should tell him now; tell him about what those men did to her… what she can do now.

"As much as I hate thinking that you didn't get any of that," Steve continued. "I'm glad that you're here. You're just so… steady. A piece of everyday life that we knew was going to be waiting when we got home. I'm pretty sure that helped keep me and Buck sane."

Ella's eye fluttered shut at the mention of Bucky. She missed him so much it hurt.

"Even now," Steve said. "My entire world changed… except for you."

Ella felt like her lips were glued shut. How could she tell him that she wasn't normal? He just said how thankful he was that she was the same. How could she take away that comfort from him? In the end, Ella decided to keep it to herself. After all that Steve had done, why take away something so simple? Perhaps simply ignoring it would make her forget about it. She didn't want another thing weighing down so heavily upon herself. She hated keeping things from Steve.

"You know…" Ella began. "I thought you had died. That hurt… I thought you weren't coming for me. It was like reliving that time you went after Bucky. I thought I was alone." She left out the part about trying to end herself, not wanting to add that on his conscience. "I'm glad you're here."

Steve slung an arm around Ella's shoulder and pulled her close. He rested his chin on top of her golden head. "I'm glad you're here too. Maybe we'll get through this."

"We always have."

They sat quietly for a few minute, listening to the crickets and the soft wind.

"Let's go back in." Steve said, nodding towards the cabin. "We should just go to bed."

Ella nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired."

They stood and made their way back towards the cabin.

"Next time," Steve said as they made their way inside. "Don't just run out. There's a laser fence around the property."

"Really?" Ella asked, shutting the door behind them. "The future is insane."

"No kidding."

They shut off the TV, the house falling into a comfortable silence. They dimmed the lights as they retired to bed, saying a quick goodnight. That night, Ella fell into an uneasy sleep, scenes of war flashing on her eyelids. She just hoped that not every night would be like this.

 **Authors note:**

 **New chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying all of this. Again, super surprised by the amount of followers I have. Thank you guys!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	39. Chapter 39

They spent almost two weeks in the secluded cabin. Ella and Steve both enjoyed the quiet. They each spent a good amount of time adjusting mentally to the fact that they were gone for nearly 70 years. They also tried their best to catch up on all the history that they had missed. Ella managed to get a good idea of what they had missed but was sure she still had much more to learn.

They spent a lot of time speaking about where they would go next. Steve was sure that SHEILD wouldn't just let him go off on his own so quickly.

"You could always go to school." Steve offered as Ella stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Or get a job."

"I think I'll need to go to school to get a good job these days." Ella said as she dumped a few potatoes into a steaming pot of water. "I know there are more opportunities for women, but I don't even know where to start."

Steve sighed from his spot on the couch. He was more worried about Ella than himself. He wanted her to have a good life. He figured that she could adjust into this new century well, and end up living the life he always wanted her to. However, for himself, he didn't think he would ever be able to live a remotely normal life. He just wasn't made for it, not anymore.

Ella was thoughtful as she sliced up bread. Perhaps she could go to school, further her education. When she was younger, she just didn't have the money for it. Not that she had the money at this moment, but if she worked hard, perhaps she could succeed. This was America, right?

Ella pondered what she would study if she did go to school. No doubt she would take a history course. She figured when they got to WWII she would know a good deal about it. Perhaps she would study medicine. She had some, even if it was little, background on medicine. That was another option.

Ella laid plates out on the table, Steve standing and placing the silverware down. She soon placed the food on the table, mind racing. Now that she started thinking about it, she couldn't stop. She realized that she had an entire life before her. She had options, she had to plan.

Stress bubbled in her chest. There was a lot to think about.

…

In a few more days, it was time to leave. Three cars came bumping up the dirt road noisily, leaving brown clouds in their wake. Ella peeked around a curtain, seeing Kate crawling out of the front seat. She swatted at bugs buzzing around her, face screwed in distaste.

Ella let the curtain fall from her fingers, double-checking that she had all her things. Steve came from his room, holding his bag in his hands and shutting the door softly behind him. He cast an arching glance around the room, making sure they didn't leave anything to leave behind. He looked up at Ella, again surprised by how well she already blended in with the times. She wore a tank and a pair of dark jeans that came ripped for reasons that Steve didn't fully understand. She looked like she belonged in the time.

There was a knock on the door, jolting Steve out of his thoughts. Kate and Clint let themselves in.

Kate grinned in greeting once she laid eyes on Ella. "Long time no see."

Clint shook hands with Steve while Ella handed Kate her bag filled with movies.

"Did you watch them?"

Ella nodded. "Yeah, I watched one or two a day depending on how I felt."

"Did you like them?"

Ella's mind briefly flashed back to the violence of the war movie. "Yeah… most of them."

They carried their bags back out to the cars. The heat stuck to their skin, hitting them like a wall. A slight breeze blew Ella's hair from her face, twirling behind her. She cast one last look at the little pond and the old cabin. It was a nice place to be… but it wasn't home.

This time, Kate sat in the back with Ella while Steve rode up front with Clint. Kate asked what she did all that time, Ella explaining all the dull but peaceful activities. Kate also congratulated Ella on managing to both text and Snapchat her while she was away. Ella frankly didn't really understand snapchat, since all Kate did was send pictures of herself at unflattering angles.

"It's insane how easy it is to take a picture now." Ella said, snapping a photo of the woods around her. "Pictures were a luxury back then… and they were black and white."

Not only that, but pictures used to be hoarded and saved until they fell apart. Now, they disappeared with a simple click or within seconds. It was hard for Ella to get used to.

Kate nodded. "Now you can take pictures of whatever the hell you want. Your lunch, your friends, your feet, your drinks…" she trailed off and began scrolling through her phone. Suddenly, Kate burst out in giggles.

"What's so funny?"

Kate was swallowed in laughter. She was unable to answer for a few moments, doubled over in giggles. She gasped and wiped under her eye. "I just sent my friend a picture of you." Another chuckle attack. "He said you were cute and asked for your snapchat."

Ella felt her face flush. Steve turned in his seat with a raised eyebrow, shackles already raised at the thought of his sister and a boy. It would be, without exaggeration, impossible for Ella to find a boy who would shrink back in fear at the sight of her towering older brother, who also happened to be the Captain America.

"Well," Ella said slowly, gnawing at her bottom lip. "That's very nice."

"I just gave it to him." Kate said, typing away furiously at her phone. "Gotta get you some connections. I think you'll end up just as popular as you used to be, grandma."

"Kate," Clint said in a warning tone. "Don't give grandpa over here a heart attack."

Steve shook his head and chuckled. They wouldn't ever let that go, would they?

Ella got a notification on her phone. Kate showed her how to add a friend.

"His name is Nathan." Kate explained. "He's super nice and cute. Bit of a nerd though."

Next thing Ella knew, there was a new message in her inbox. Ella clicked it, seeing a guy with a lopsided grin and messy brown hair. There was one word over his face in the text box.

 _Hi._

Ella raised a brow. "Very eloquent,"

Kate rolled her eyes. "He's probably a bit shy."

Kate then launched into a long lecture about flirting in the new century. She told Ella what some of the acronyms meant, how to make it seemed like she was either interested or uninterested, and told her to use a lot of smiling faces whenever possible. Kate told her it was the key to success and then grabbed Ella's phone and sent a picture of the two of them to her friend.

Kate handed Ella her phone back, a grin stretching out her lips. Her dark eyes flicked towards Ella's shoulder, her grin changing to a look of surprise. "Holy shit is that from a gun?"

Ella's head snapped towards the discolored patch of skin on her shoulder. She ran her fingers over the raised skin. "Uh, yeah."

"It's pretty old, right?"

"From the forties." Ella explained. "Happened right after Steve got the serum."

"I know it probably hurt a lot," Kate began. "But it's kinda bad ass."

Ella shook her head and smiled. She had never thought about it in that way. "Thanks, Kate."

…

They got back to their rooms. They were told that they would spend one more night there before they would be moved into their own apartment. Ella was both nervous and excited to start a new life. Perhaps she could pick of the pieces of her old life and try to get it back again. Of course, it couldn't be exactly the same. Still, she would be living with her brother on American soil. It was a start.

Ella slept well that night, finally beginning to feel comfortable in this new life. The weeks in the cabin really did them some good.

The next morning, Ella woke up early and packed all her belongings up. She felt lucky it was only clothes and no furniture. It made the moving process much easier.

Ella closed the door of her room, seeing Steve already standing in the living room with his meager amount of belongings. They greeted each other, the news playing on the TV. The buzz about Steve's awakening had gone down and was no longer front pages news. He was mentioned briefly however, the reporter asking about what he would do next. Ella wished she knew.

It was about 11 o' clock when the SHIELD agents came to retrieve them and bring them to their new home. It was strange for Ella, calling a new place home. For all her life, she only had one home and that was her small apartment in Brooklyn. Perhaps… she could manage to find another.

They were keeping the Rogers siblings in New York, a place that was familiar to both of them. It wasn't far from where they had stayed previously. Ella figured SHIELD wanted to keep them close, even though she knew that they said they would be independent.

They were brought to an apartment complex not far from central park. It was made of warm colored bricks, looking like something that Ella had grown up with. Their apartment was on the third floor and had a pretty good view of the city. Ella couldn't imagine how expensive the place must be.

There were two rooms with beds, desks, bookshelves, televisions, laptops, and individual bathrooms. The kitchen was clean and not as modern as the one in their past room. The living room had a wide, fluffy couch with an armchair in the corner all angled towards a flat TV.

They were both given a set of keys. The fridge was already stocked with food and drink. Both of them were given credit cards that SHIELD paid for. (They didn't think two old people would buy anything too flashy.)

It didn't take more than an hour to get settled in. The agents that brought them explained how to get to the grocery store, gym, Movie Theater, malls, and other important places from their new home. Before they knew it, they were alone.

Ella looked around the apartment, hugging herself lightly. It was pretty bare, no signs that there was anyone living there. She figured if she gave it some time, soon it would begin to look more like a home and less like a room. Ella looked up and saw Steve with his hands shoved in his pockets, doing the same thing. Their eyes met, Ella giving a small shrug.

"I guess this is home now."

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "It will be. We just… have to give it some time."

Ella nodded and peered out through the window. It was still light outside and neither of them was quite tired yet. Therefore, Ella sat down on the couch and slowly turned on the TV. Steve sunk into the armchair and read the paper. Ella texted Kate, asking her what she should watch. The response was fast and long, Kate giving her many options.

Ella searched and simply picked a channel, only watching with mild interest. It was hard to just jump into a show with no prior knowledge about what it is about. The boy, Nathan, continued to send her messages both on snapchat and through text, as Ella found out that Kate had given him her number. She could tell he was flirting based on what Kate told her to do. Sure, Nathan was nice and cute but… Ella still felt that locket pressing down on her chest. She felt like she was betraying Bucky. She knew deep down that he wouldn't want her hung up on him, that he would want her to move on and try to be happy… but she could do it just yet.

At about six, Ella began to feel hungry. She went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches for her and Steve, her brother's goliath size. They sat and talked as they ate, leaving plates scattered with crumbs on the table. Soon, Ella stood and wandered over towards the window, gazing at the pastel sky while yellow lights began to flicker on through the city. She felt Steve by her side.

"It's crazy." Ella murmured. "It's as familiar as it is different."

"I know."

They stood in silence for a few more moments. Steve turned his gaze towards his sister, trying to judge her feelings. Her eyes were wide, the last embers of the setting sun illuminating the planes of her face. She looked curious, she looked nervous. Steve couldn't quite pin it down.

Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle split the air. Steve tensed, instantly thinking it was a bomb. He sprang into action without a second thought, tackling Ella and covering her.

"Get down!" He cried as he tugged them under the coffee table.

Ella was frightened. She curled herself into a tight ball, eyes squeezed shut. She waited for the bomb to hit, for the rubble and the broken glass, for the screaming.

The whistling reached its peak, an explosion followed by a crackle following. There was no blast or shattering glass. There was cheering instead of screaming. Ella peeled one eye open, peeking out the window. The last glistening sparks of a firework floated down from the sky. It was followed by two more colorful blast, casting their living room in purple and green lights.

"Steve." Ella whispered, prying his arms off of her. "Steve it's okay. It's just fireworks."

Her brother looked up with heavily hooded eyes, following her gaze out the window. Silver sparks shimmered in the air while people cheered and laughed. Steve let out a deep breath, relieved for their safety.

"What are they for?"

"I- I don't know." Ella said. She stood up and pulled out her phone, checking the date. Her face fell when she realized what it was. "Steve… it's July 4th. It's your birthday."

He stood from the floor, dazed. How could he forget his own birthday? Sure, their lives had taken a turn but… it was his birthday.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Ella's lips flipped into a frown. She was upset. "How could I forget your birthday?" she said, hanging her head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even get you a gift."

"Ella," Steve began, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can't beat yourself up for that."

She looked up slowly from her shoes to her brother, sighing heavily.

"I didn't even know it was my birthday." Steve continued. "How old am I now? 90?"

Ella scoffed at his attempts to cheer her up. "Probably somewhere around there."

They both looked out the window into the night. Ella opened the window and crawled onto the fire escape with Steve right behind her. They sat on the edge, dangling their legs over and watching as the fireworks popped and sparkled before their eyes.

"Feels like we're kids again." Ella mumbled, leaning on the railing and resting her chin on her arms.

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Almost."

"Happy birthday." Ella said again.

He smiled, looking down at his feet. "Thanks, Ella."

The siblings waited for the last firework to fizzle out before crawling back through the window inside. It was late and they were both tired. The siblings said a quick goodnight and retired to their own, blank bedrooms.

Ella glanced around at her barren walls as she lied down on her bed. She hopped to fill this room with life, make it look like someone had lived there and not just ghosted through. She turned to her side and buried her nose into the pillow. It smelled fresh and clean, just like everything else in their new apartment.

 _Just give it time._ Ella thought to herself. _Give it time and everything will work out._

 **Authors note:**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying. Yes, it was a bit of a filler chapter but the next chapter will have some fun stuff in it, promise.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	40. Chapter 40

A week passed by. Ella and Steve got used to the apartment, to the neighborhood, and to the times. SHIELD had given Steve a motorcycle to give him more freedom. Originally, they were going to give him a car, but per his request, they changed it with a motorcycle.

Whenever he had a chance, he tried to teach Ella how to drive it. Considering she had never driven a car or motorcycle, it was a lot of work. Still, she eventually got the hang of it.

Ella and Kate spent time together every week, Kate becoming Ella's closest friend. (Even if it was by default. She didn't have any other friends yet.)

Kate invited Ella over to her place. She wanted to show her how to use a computer, thinking it was a basic and necessary skill to have in the modern age.

Kate's apartment was the size of Ella's living room. It had a couch and a TV in the living room, surrounded by scattered pizza boxes. It was messy, but easy to tell someone lived there. Kate offered Ella some leftovers, but all Ella wanted was a soda.

The girls moved into Kate's room. There was a single, unmade bed. There were piles of clothes stacked up in the corner and empty water bottles on the bedside table. Kate picked up her laptop and plopped down on her bed, Ella lowering herself beside her as the lesson began.

Really, all the basic stuff was simple. Ella had a hard time typing at first, not used to it. She began with her two index fingers, Kate assuring her that soon she would be able to use the rest of her finger as well. It would just take time.

Ella learned how to look things up on Google, how to write an Email and other important skills a modern woman would have to know. It took a few hours at the most, Ella's fingers cramping up from not being used to typing.

"We should do something tonight," Kate said. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she thought. A heart beat later, her face lit up. "Oh! I can take you to a club!"

Ella made a face. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet…"

Kate waved a hand in the air, dismissing her statement. "I'm sure you are. I'll just get you some exposure first."

Her fingers flew across the keyboard at a speed that boggled Ella's mind. She pulled up a few videos of clubs and played them for Ella, who raised a brow. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The dancing was as dirty as the music, it was dark with brightly colored lights flashing. Alcohol was everywhere, everyone was drunk… Ella still didn't know if she was ready for it.

"I went to a dance club back in the 40's…" Ella said. "It was nothing like that."

"Well, we don't do the hand jive anymore."

"Hand jive?"

Kate paused and thought. "Oh, that was after your time. Well, we don't have flappers anymore."

"I was a child during the 20's."

Kate groaned. "My god I need to work on my history."

"Speaking of which," Ella began slowly, watching as Kate typed away. "Is there any way I could possibly… go to school? You know, further my education or something?"

Kate looked up from the computer, a dark brow raised. "Of course. You mean like college, yeah?"

"Yes." Ella nodded. "Did you go to college?"

Kate shrugged. "In a way… I went to the SHIELD academy, which in a way is like college. I didn't go to a university or anything. Do you want to go to a university?"

Ella sighed. "I don't know… I mean, I just got settled in again I would hate to leave."

"You know they have online college."

"No way." Ella said. "On a computer?"

Kate nodded. "Yup. Here, let's sign you up."

No more than half an hour later, Kate had Ella applied to an online school. She asked what classes she would like to take, Ella pointing out the ones that interested her the most. She ended up with a history course, biology, and an English course just to start out with. Kate assured her that if she needed any help, she would be there.

"This is… amazing." Ella said. "Absolutely amazing. I can go to college from my bedroom. I never even thought I would go to college at all."

Kate nodded, looking towards her. "The future's just going to keep surprising you." She shut her laptop and stood. "So, tonight. Club. I'll be at your place at seven to help you get ready. No excuses. It's time for you to get back into the world."

Ella nodded slowly. She figured arguing against her would be pointless. "Alright. I'll be ready."

…

When Ella got home, she told Steve her plans for the night. Steve was happy she was getting out for once. He was trying as well, but only going as far as the nearest gym.

Ella spent the rest of the afternoon curled on her bed, tapping away at the keys of her laptop. She began some of her classes, learning about what she would need. It was pretty simple; a couple of textbooks and novels was all she would need. The rest was online.

Steve was heading out the door when Kate knocked. He smiled at the girl as she walked into the apartment, a bag weighing heavily on her shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers." She greeted. Her eyes snapped towards the bag over his shoulder. "You heading to the gym?"

Steve nodded, squeezing the straps on his bag. "Yeah."

"Don't pull anything." Kate teased as Steve shook his head with a humorous grin.

"Have fun. Take care of Ella."

Kate saluted. "Yes, sir captain sir!"

She headed towards Ella's room, knocking softly before entering.

She had music playing from the radio on a pop station. The room looked for lived in, some of the drawers having tufts of fabric peeking out. Her bed was messy, like she had attempted halfheartedly to make it. There were magazines and books opened, laying on the floor and desk. Ella sat on her bed, sipping at a soda. She looked up from her laptop as Kate entered.

"Hey." Ella said, shutting the computer and placing it on the bedside table.

"Hey." Kate greeted, putting her bag down on the edge of the bed. "Finally getting some use out of your laptop?"

Ella nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting used to it."

Kate planted her hands firmly on her hips, sending a glance around the room. "Well, let's start getting you ready."

Ella didn't expect how much work went into getting ready to go out. Kate caked her face in makeup, which took a long time. She applied dark eyeshadow, coating her lashes in mascara. She used a small brush to shape Ella's eyebrows into a perfect arch. Kate had a large amount of lipsticks, almost of every color of the rainbow. She allowed Ella to pick out what she wanted. Of course, Ella's hand gravitated towards what she was familiar with and chose a deep red color, applying it herself.

Ella peered into the mirror, examining the girl looking back at her. She looked like herself, cheekbones sharper, eyes smokier. Her hair had been blown out in a way that made it look like she hadn't even tried, but it somehow worked. Ella thought she looked pretty, not in the way she was used to, but pretty nonetheless.

Kate sat on Ella's bed, scrolling through her phone. She already wore her dress, which was a deep purple in color with a swooping neckline. Her dark hair tumbled down her back in shimmering waves, her eyelashes nearly reaching her brows. Her shoes were high and sliver, catching the light like diamonds. She looked like a million bucks.

Ella dug through her closet and pulled out her dress. She pulled off her locket and placed it on her drawers before slipping into the bathroom to change.

Kate raised a brow at the necklace laying a few feet from her. She didn't know how Ella got that. She didn't remember her purchasing it when they went shopping and she knew that she had very few belongings to begin with. She placed her phone down on the bed and sauntered towards the drawers, heels clicking on the wooden floors loudly.

"Is this a locket?" Kate called towards Ella as she picked it up, turning it over in her fingers.

"What?"

Kate didn't repeat herself and pried it open, eyes roaming hungrily over the insides. She saw a picture of Ella in black and white. It was obviously from the 40's, the blurry quality and the clothes giving it away. She stood next to a man who donned a cheeky grin with a glint in his eyes as he looked at the girl. The other photo was of the man alone, a man who was familiar to Kate. James Barnes.

The wheels in her head turned in overtime as she put the pieces together. Kate's jaw dropped as the picture was finally completed.

"Holy shit!" she cried.

Ella burst out of the bathroom at the sound. Her eyes were wide, looking for danger. "What? What is it? What happened?"

Kate looked at her friend is disbelief, pointing at the photos in the locket. "I can't believe this. You were banging _Bucky Barnes?"_

Ella cringed. "That's vulgar."

Kate ran a hand through her hair, laughing is amazement. "Holy shit. This just changed everything. All the history books are garbage. Captain America's sister was dating his best friend. History is changed forever!"

Ella watched as her friend paced the room, laughing as if her mind was being blown over and over.

Kate whipped her head towards Ella, taking a few long strides in her direction. "Oh my god. I'm writing my own history book. What did Steve say?"

Ella looked down at her feet sheepishly. "He… doesn't know."

Kate stopped, brows traveling up her forehead. "What? How the hell couldn't he have known?"

"We kept it a secret." Ella explained. "We didn't want to distract him from the missions… even after he died; I never bothered to tell him."

Kate watched as her mood changed in a heartbeat. Her shoulders were slumped forward, hugging herself tightly. Her eyes were glazed and far away. She had never seen Ella like this before. She had never opened up about what happened to her. It was strange for Kate to think about. All those things she read in history books, this girl had lived through. It was difficult to wrap her mind around. This young, innocent girl had seen WWII, the death of her friend and the seeming death of her brother, and torture at the hands of an unknown foe… and here she was before her, dressed in a party dress, ready to go out and try to live again. She acted so happy, Kate had completely forgotten what she went through.

Kate placed a hand on Ella's shoulder and guided her to the bed, the both of them sitting down on the edge.

"I'm sorry if I brought around anything to make you sad." Kate murmured.

Ella shook her head. "No, I'm not sad. I just really miss him sometimes. I can't talk to Steve about it because he doesn't know and he's already short with me about lying to him…" she didn't know if Kate had any idea of what she was talking about, but it didn't stop her.

"You can always talk to me." Kate offered. "It doesn't always look like it, but I'm a good listener."

Ella flashed a grateful smile in her direction, covering her friends hand with her own. "Thank you Kate. I mean it."

"We don't have to go out tonight." Kate said. "We can stay in and watch a movie if you want."

"No." Ella said. "I want to go out. I can't hide forever."

The corners of Kate's lips quirked up to a smirk. "I like your attitude." She stood, slapping Ella's thigh. "Get your jacket. The night's young, let's go have a good time."

…

Kate drove to the club. Ella looked out the window, watching the people who lingered on the streets at night. She couldn't see many stars due to the brightness of the city, but the moon hung above them like a silver beacon, casting a pale light on their skin.

There was a valet outside. Kate handed them the keys with a pretty smile. She looped her arm through Ella's as they walked towards the front of the club. Ella could already hear the pounding bass of the music. There was a line wrapped around the building, waiting to go in.

"Listen," Kate mumbled. "I know the bouncer at the door. You want to get in without waiting in line? Smile flirtatiously, complement him, and touch his arm. It works every time."

Ella trusted Kate and followed her word. She was never bad at flirting, but it wasn't something she used a lot. Still, Ella knew how to turn it on. With a simple flip of the hair and curve of the lip, the two girls were in the club.

Watching it on a screen and being inside were two very different things. The small speakers on the laptop didn't do justice to the beats around her. It practically shook the building.

"Wow," Ella said. She was sure Kate didn't hear her over the blaring music.

The dance floor was filled with people, all dancing close together. They all had drinks in their hands, smiles on their faces, and laughs on their lips. There was a bar with two guys working behind it, trying to make everyone happy.

She and Kate hung up their jackets before walking through the room and getting a seat at the bar. It wasn't long before drinks were placed in front of them.

"Oh, I didn't order this." Ella tried to tell the bartender.

"It's from the two gentlemen down there," The bartender said, jerking his head to their left where two men sat with half-finished beers. They nodded and smiled at the girls when they realized they had their attention.

Kate leaned in close to Ella. "You already got guys buying you drinks!"

Ella said nothing and took a sip. She didn't know what kind of drink it was. It was pink in color, but was sweet and fruity on her tongue. She knew there was alcohol in it. Ella wondered if she could manage to get drunk anymore. She could tell that most of people in the club were.

Kate and Ella sat and talked at the bar for a while, two different men buying drinks and sending them their way. Ella could tell that Kate was getting tipsy, her movements becoming more languid and her words slurring together slightly.

"Listen." Kate said, grasping her drink tightly. "If you feel like you wanna go, just tell me and we're out of here."

Ella appreciated the offer, knowing that Kate was looking out for her.

Two guys came over and spoke to them for a while. Kate was instantly flirty while it took Ella a bit longer it warm up to it. Still, Ella soon grew comfortable and threw in friendly smiles and even laughed at their corny jokes. Still, none of the guys who talked to her gained her full interest.

The song switched. Kate instantly perked up and turned towards Ella with a wide grin. "I love this song. Let's dance."

She pulled on Ella's hand and dragged her towards the dance floor into the sea of swinging limbs and sweaty bodies.

"I don't know how to do this kind of dancing." Ella warned as they stopped.

"Follow my lead."

Ella felt beyond awkward at first, arms and legs feeling stiff. She hadn't danced in 70 years, let alone this kind of dancing. She tried to follow Kate's movements, her friend being very helpful and supportive. Ella thought it would have been easier to dance if she was drunk like the rest of the women around her. Still, Ella grew more comfortable, dancing with Kate with a smile on her face.

After a while, Kate leaned in close. "See what those two are doing over there?" she asked, nodding towards a couple dancing beside them. The woman had her back to the man, moving her hips in a sultry fashion. The man had his hands on her waist and moved to the beat. "That's called grinding. If some guy tries to do that and you don't want it, just come to me, kay?"

Ella nodded. "Yeah, okay."

A few guys did try to do that to her, which Ella wasted no time pushing their hands off of her and going to Kate's side. She wasn't interested in dancing like that quite yet.

Ella slipped off the dance floor to go to the rest room. It didn't take long, but when she came back out, she lost sight of Kate. She scanned to room quickly, trying to find her friend in the chaos around her. Finally, she caught sight of the dark haired girl. She was hunched in the corner with a guy. Ella rose a brow, seeing the discomfort in her body language.

Ella took a few long strides until she was beside them.

"Get you hands off of me!" Ella heard Kate whimper at the man who was holding onto her hips with an iron grip.

Ella's blood boiled. She stomped up behind the man, grabbing the back of his collar and ripping him away from her friend.

"Don't you speak English?" Ella asked. "She said get your hands off."

The man looked at her, confusion on his face. He rubbed his neck irritably, feeling the girl's strength when she yanked his shirt. She stood before her friend, hip popped out and arms crossed over her chest, daring him to make another move. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously. He knew he shouldn't go barking up that tree again.

He mumbled a sorry before stumbling back into the crowd.

"Thanks for that." Kate said. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, seeing it was nearly one o' clock. Far too late for grandma here to be out. She let out a groan. "I've had too much to drink to drive… you can't drive either. Let's go get a cab."

The two girls grab their coats and left the club. Ella was quick to wave down a cab, the two of them squeezing into the back.

Kate rested her head on Ella's shoulder, mind hazy enough to be considered blissful after such a fun night. She peeked up at Ella through her full lashes, seeing the girl looking just as alert as when they arrived. Kate raised a brow.

"You drank as much as me." She said. "You don't even looked buzzed."

Ella brushed off the statement. "I didn't drink that much." It was a lie. She did drink as much as Kate, and felt no effects. "I had fun tonight."

This made Kate happy. "Me too. We should do this again. If you want, I could invite Nathan…" she trailed off. "But only if you're comfortable with it."

Ella smiled fondly at her friend before looking back out the window. "I'll think about it."

They dropped Kate off first. Ella made sure she got inside safe before heading back out to the cab and heading home.

As she sat in the back, Ella felt nervousness prick up her spine. Last time she had been alone in a cab, she was kidnapped by HYDRA. The entire ride, Ella had her fists clenched and muscles tensed, ready to fight or flee if needed. She was relieved when they reached the apartment building.

It was 1:30 when Ella unlocked the door to the apartment as quietly as she could. She thought Steve would be asleep by now, but was surprised to find him sitting in the living room.

"Hey," she greeted, locking the door behind her. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Had to make sure you got back safe." He said. Steve gazed over her appearance from the makeup down to the tall shoes. His brow arched. "You went out in that?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "How did I know you would say something like that?"

Steve scoffed. "Because I'm your brother. Did you have fun?"

Ella ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. It was a lot of fun… but I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed. You should too."

"You're in charge." Steve said, bringing his arms out to the side. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Night."

When Ella fell asleep that night, she dreamed of dancing. Not of the dancing of the night, but the dancing at the club in Harlem with the boy she loved.

 **Authors note:**

 **Loving the feedback. Almost 300 followers! Amazing! Hope you guys liked the chapter. I thought Ella needed a taste of life now a days.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	41. Chapter 41

The next few weeks flew by in an ordinary, blissful blur. Ordinary and blissful, not two words Ella would have ever put together but at the moment, they complemented each other. It had been many years since Ella lived domestically in New York. There was no war, Steve was with her everyday… it was nice to feel normal again.

The only problem was… Steve seemed a little off. He sat in his room most of the day before sneaking out every day to the gym. He ate smaller portions of the food Ella made for him. Ella even made his favorites, but still, he would only pick at it. He wouldn't sleep. Ella would hear him in the living room in the middle of the night.

Ella asked Kate about it.

"I have no idea." Kate said. "I'm not a doctor. Google it."

Ella followed her instructions and typed in his symptoms into the box. She had gotten better at typing, but still wasn't at the level that Kate was. She looked through the answers, brows furrowed. She couldn't believe what it said. Depressed? There's no way he could be depressed, could he? She looked at the treatments, none of them seeming like something Steve would want to do.

Ella tried to make him smile in any way she could. She bought him some new sketchpads, thinking doing something he used to enjoy would please him. Still, she found the pad untouched after a week. It was getting hard to think of something to make him better.

Ella sat in her room, working on assignments for class. She liked what she was learning and worked hard to memorize everything. Ella wouldn't waste this opportunity.

To her side, her cellphone rang. Kate's name flashed on the screen brightly. Ella raised a brow. Kate seldom called. She swiped at the screen and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _Ella,"_ Kate's grainy voice came from the phone. " _You'll never guess what I found. I'm on the way to your apartment. I'm not gonna tell you anything, I want it to be a surprise."_

No more than fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Ella came from her room and unlocked the door, peeking through the crack. Kate stood there, weighed down by two boxes that hid her face. Ella opened the door the rest of the way and Kate waddled in, dropped on the boxes with a grunt.

"God, those are heavy." She breathed, chest heaving.

Ella wandered over to the boxes. "What's in them?"

"Your shit." Kate said. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, using it to cut away at the tape on the box. "I mean your vintage shit."

Ella pulled the flaps apart and peeked inside, seeing a mess of things all covered in a thin coat of dust. "How'd you get this? SHIELD didn't even know I existed."

Kate pulled out a chair and plopped down heavily. "Believe me, it wasn't easy. This stuff was buried deep. I guess they just threw your stuff with your brothers."

Ella reached into the box, her lips spreading wide in a grin. Her face was bright as she pulled out a short necklace. "My mother's pearls!"

Steve wandered out of his room, sending Kate a quick smile in greeting. He used the knife to open his box and began looking through his old belongs. There were a few of his old leather jackets resting on top. There were two of his old sketchbooks with a handful of old pencils.

"Oh, my dresses." Ella sighed. She pulled out the dancing dress Bucky had got her the Christmas before he passed. She held it up to her body, fond memories filling her mind. There was a pile of other clothing, including skirts and blouses. She fished out a pair of shoes and nudged Steve's shoulder with her own. "You bought me these."

Steve looked down at the shoes, remembering buying them near Christmas. "I remember."

Ella dug through her box, finding a few handbags and a wallet. There was a framed photograph of her and Bucky she had cut out of the paper when she was sixteen. She had nearly forgotten about it.

Steve peeked over her shoulder. "When was that?"

"When we went to Coney Island and you threw up." Ella said, looking at the youthful grin on her face with longing. "It was in the paper you know."

Ella placed the frame on the table tenderly and looked back inside. There was a crumpled white shirt in the corner. She picked it up and held it up, sad amusement on her face. It was obviously to her shirt, it was far too big.

"This isn't mine." Ella said as she folded it up. "This was Bucky's."

Kate furrowed her brows. "Humph. Must have been a mix up."

Ella looked at the shirt out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what she would do with the shirt, but it was nice to have something of his.

The rest of her box was composed of her old nurse's uniform, stockings, hair pins and curlers, and a few coats. It wasn't like these things were in style anymore, but Ella liked to see them again. A piece of the past to have with them as a reminder.

Kate was holding one of her dresses, an amused glint in her eye. "Why, you must have been the finest little lady in all of New York in this." She said in a cheesy accent.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Maybe I was."

"I want to see you in this!" Kate exclaimed. "Can you? I gotta know what you looked like all those years ago. Oh, can you curl your hair too?"

Ella raised a brow, holding a few curlers. "You want to see me in a dress that bad?"

Kate nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

With a sigh, Ella relented. She picked up her dancing dress, some stockings, shoes, and a handful of curlers and went to her room, Kate following her excitedly. It felt both strange and comforting to fall back into a routine that Ella had done for so many years. Curling her hair, though tedious, was done all through muscle memory. She applied makeup the same way she would have 70 years ago, including bright red lips.

At last, she pulled up her stockings, stepped into her heels, and wiggled into her dress. She looks into the mirror, her breath being taken away at her image. It was almost as if nothing had changed. Her red lips were parted, clear eyes wide. It looked like she was going out with Steve and Bucky.

Ella shook herself and left the bathroom. Kate sat on the bed, texting away. Her eyes snapped up when she heard Ella, her face shining brighter than the sun. She took in her friend's appearance. Ella looked like she had fallen out of a 4o's fashion ad.

"Wow." Kate said. "This is what you looked like every day?"

Ella nodded. "Pretty much."

Kate giggled. "Give us a twirl!"

The blonde girl laughed, but followed her instructions and gave a spin, her skirt brushing her thighs as it fanned out around her.

There was a soft knock at the door, which neither of the girls heard. Steve opened the door.

"Hey, I'm heading to the gy-" he faltered when he looked up. He nearly thought he was seeing things. Ella stood before him, laughing in a carefree manner. She donned an old dress and wore her hair the way she used to. It was nearly impossible to tell the difference, only perhaps that her hair was longer now. It was nice to see his sister the way he had known all his life, even if it didn't come at a bit of a shock at first.

The bubbling laughter left Ella's lips as she saw her brother. She had a hard time reading his expression. She was worried that she would make him sad, but felt as though a weight was lifted when he sent a crooked grin.

"You look nice." He said. "Almost forgot what century I was in."

Ella laughed shortly. "Thanks. Kate wanted to see me 'in my prime.'"

Kate swiveled towards Steve. "And isn't she just the bees knees?" she said in her over the top accent again. "As pretty as a picture!"

Ella dug her elbow into her side. "You're hilarious."

Steve shook his head lightly at their banter. "Well, I'm going to the gym. Just wanted to tell you."

"Have fun." Ella said. When he shut the door behind him, she puffed out air heavily through her lips. She planted herself next to Kate, skirt billowing up beside her. "That didn't make him sad, did it?"

Kate shook her head. "No way. He was smiling. It's a start."

Ella nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. It's a start."

She changed out of her dress and wiped the lipstick off. Kate left not long after, allowing Ella to organize the rest of her old things. She ended up placing the photo of her and Bucky on her bedside table. She held his shirt tightly. It didn't smell of him, only of must. She hung it up in the closet, the white fabric looking like a ghost in the dark.

Steve got home late and again, didn't sleep until at least three o' clock. Ella decided she would try even harder to get him to feel better.

…

The next day, Ella managed to drag Steve out of their apartment. She wanted to take him out to lunch somewhere in the city. She had previously asked Kate for suggestions, who had a never-ending list. Ella ended up choosing to go to a small diner. It had lovely outdoor seating.

They rode the subway. Ella tried to keep the conversation going, smiling and bouncing in her seat. Steve tried to return to positive feelings, but Ella would catch him staring forlornly around their compartment.

It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining, the sky splattered with fat clouds. Ella donned a short, pleated skirt and a frilly white blouse. It was as close to what she used to wear as she could be while still being in style.

A waitress sat them down at a round metal table outside. Her blonde hair was half up in a messy knot on the top of her head. She poured their drinks and left them alone for a while.

Ella continued talking as her eyes roamed over the menu. She peeked up once, watching her brother. Occasionally, he would look past her and scribble on the napkin in front of him. Ella looked at the drawing, seeing that he was sketching out a building.

"And to think I bought you a nice new sketch book." Ella murmured playfully. "Maybe I should have bought you a pack of napkins."

Steve chuckled. "Maybe."

The waitress came back again. Her eyes darted to Steve's drawing quickly.

"Waiting on the big guy?" she asked.

Steve looked up, confusion written on his face. "Ma'am?"

"Iron man." The woman elaborated. She motioned to the building behind her. "A lot of people eat here just to see him fly by."

Ella had seen the news about Iron man. Howard's son, Tony, made a suit that was beyond belief. He was all over the news, people dubbing him a modern superhero. Ella would admit, it was pretty impressive.

"Right." Steve said, nodding slowly. "Maybe another time."

He fished some money out of his pockets and tossed it on the table.

"Table's yours as long as you like." The woman said, pouring more coffee to prove her point. "Nobody's waiting on it. Plus we got free wireless."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Radio?"

Ella sighed heavily and shook her head. She just then realized how little her brother was getting out compared to her. Kate had taught her about the wonders of the modern world. Steve isolated himself from them.

"No," Ella said, shaking her head. "Internet. Wireless internet."

The waitress took it as a joke, tossing a small grin over her shoulder as she walked away.

They finished their meal in peace, Ella trying to explain what the difference between wireless and regular internet was. Kate made it seem so easy, but Ella found herself tripping over other word.

They rode the subway back home. Ella sat in her seat with her legs crossed, watching her brother. He seemed to try to make himself as small as possible in the plastic seat.

"I think that waitress liked you." Ella commented.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you know?"

Ella scoffed out a laugh and leaned in her seat. "I'm a girl. I know what flirting looks like."

"Hm." Steve hummed. "Is it because you do it with that boy Kate told you about?"

She rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up. "No. I just call them like I see them."

When they got back into the apartment, Ella plopped down on the couch and took off her shoes. She looked at her brother as he wandered leisurely through the living room.

"Are you going to the gym tonight?" she asked at length.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can I come tonight?"

Steve paused, surprised by her request. He looked at his sister's face, trying to see if she was joking. However, she seemed completely honest. "Of course."

Later that night, Ella slipped into some of her unused athletic clothes that she had purchased with Kate. She wore a pair of tight leggings that stopped just below her knees. They clung to her legs tightly, showing off their shape. She wore a thin, black long sleeve shirt with a hood. It was light enough to not make her sweat buckets. Ella pulled her hair into a ponytail and a headband to keep the flyaways off her face.

Before they left the apartment, she grabbed two water bottles.

Ella clung onto her brother as they rode the motorcycle through the streets. The gym was only a few minutes away.

The gym was lit dimly with yellow lights. People were filing out by this time, leaving it for the siblings. There was a boxing ring in the middle, a few heavy punching bags hanging from thick chains. Steve placed his bag down, digging through it and pulling out tape.

"What's that for?" Ella asked.

"Hands." Steve explained. "Let me see yours."

Ella held them out, watching as her brother wrapped them with white tape. He did it so fluidly, Ella could tell that he was used to it. Soon enough, her dainty hands were wrapped thickly with tape. She wiggled her fingers, making sure she could move properly.

"Does it protect them?" Ella asked.

Steve nodded. "Protects the skin on the knuckles from bleeding and keeps the bones in the hand stiff."

Ella looked at her hands thoughtfully, wandering over to one of the punching bags. The tapped it lightly with her fist, watching as it swung lazily. "So, you just punch it?"

Steve watched his sister in amusement as the hit the bag weakly with a messy form. "Yeah, but not like that."

Steve spent the next few minutes showing his sister how to properly punch something, a lesson he never thought he would have to teach. Ella listened aptly as he explained.

"Thumb outside your fingers to keep them together. If its inside, your thumb with break."

"Crosses as stronger than jabs."

"Turn your hips into it for more power."

Ella followed all of his instructions, keeping her hands high and hitting the bag with dull thuds. She didn't hit as hard as she knew she could, but she didn't hold back too much either. Steve was murmuring advice as she abused the bag until she was red in the face. She gave one last powerful cross to the bag before stopping. There was sweat dotting her brow and sticking her shirt to her lower back, chest heaving lightly. She wasn't exhausted, but she had worked up a good sweat.

"I'm getting some water." She announced. "You can start doing your thing."

Ella sat down on a cold metal bench and watched at her brother tore into the bag. She gulped down the refreshing water, seeing the taunt muscles in his back. She realized that this must be some kind of catharsis to help him unwind.

Ella checked her phone for a few minutes before getting up and going to a separate bag, trying to remember all that he taught her. She was just getting loose again, movements becoming more fluid. She stopped mid punch when she heard the chain break. The bag flew across the room, sand spilling out of a hole that Steve had created.

Ella looked up in surprise at her brothers sweat coated face. He huffed heavily before walking across the room and picking up another bag, hanging it as if it weighed nothing. He breathed heavily before continuing his attack.

Ella's attention went somewhere else as she became acutely aware of another presence in the deserted gym. It was a familiar face, wearing a black trench coat and heavy boots. His mouth was set in a hard line, a black patch covering one of his eyes… eyes that Ella hadn't seen in months.

Nick Fury.

 **Authors note:**

 **New chapter hope you all enjoy.**

 **BTW I added a short scene to the end of chapter 5 based on some of the things we heard from Civil war. It isn't really important to the plot, but it's there if you want to check it out.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury asked, his voice echoing through the deserted gym. He took a few steps forward.

Steve sighed and grabbed the bag, stopping it from swinging. "Slept for 70 years, sir." He began, fists connecting with the bag a few more times. "I think I had my fill." His voice was strained.

Fury walked towards him. "Then you should be out… celebrating… seeing the world."

Ella walked up beside her brother, crossing her arms over her chest. Fury nodded his head towards her.

"Miss Rogers."

Steve stopped hitting the bag. His labored breathing was loud in the gym. He started towards his gym bag, unwrapping the bindings on his fists as he began. "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won." He paused, then added mostly to himself. "They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way." Fury admitted.

Ella peered at him with a raised brow. She didn't know what the Director was here for. She noted the file between his fingers. If Ella had to guess, she would assume it had something to do with that.

"Some very recently." Fury continued.

Steve was silent for a few moments. Ella was watching his face, trying to judge his reaction.

"You here with a mission, sir?" he asked. There was something in his voice that nearly sounded… hopeful? Ella tilted her head to the side. Did he want to go back out in the field? Just when they settled back down?

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?" Steve asked, eyes flickering to his sister. "Ella already has."

Fury's gaze went toward the girl. "Yes, Miss Bishop has commented on how well you've managed to integrate yourself into this century."

She was silent for a heartbeat. "Thanks."

Ella knew he didn't trust her. He had said so himself… but Ella didn't see why. How could he show his distrust, but act like she was just like her brother when with him? Ella, in fact, found herself not trust Fury. He wasn't an honest man… he hid things.

"We're trying to save the world." Fury explained, handing Steve the file.

Ella went to her brother's side and peeked at the papers. On the first page was a photo of a glowing blue cube, labeled the tesseract. It was otherworldly, unlike anything she had seen before.

"HYDRA's secret weapon."

Ella tensed at the mention of the organization. It seemed that even in the next century, HYDRA still loomed over the two siblings, relentless.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." Fury elaborated.

Steve flipped to the next page, cryptid photos of the HYDRA symbol covering the page. Ella was tired of seeing it.

"He thought what we think." Fury continued. "The tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

Ella sat down beside her brother, listening intently. Steve shut the file and handed it back to Fury.

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki."

Ella made a face. What kind of name was that? It sounded ridiculous!

"He's… not from around here."

Well, that would explain the name.

Fury sighed. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world had gotten even Stranger than you already know."

Steve stood. "At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." He jerked his head at Ella, who swiftly stood and made a grab for her things.

"Ten bucks says your wrong."

Ella laughed dryly. "Don't go making bets with that kind of money now, Mr. Fury. You know what ten bucks could've bought back in our day?"

She heard Steve give a huff of laughter. Fury, however, didn't seem as entertained.

"There's a debriefing packet waiting back for you at your apartment." He called after them as the two siblings walked towards the exit. "Is there anything you can tell us about the tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should've left it in the ocean." Steve said without turning back around.

Ella cast one last look behind her before the door shut, seeing Fury watching them leave. He met her eyes, brows narrowing a fraction. She took a sharp intake of breath as the door shut before swiveling forward. That man… there was something about him.

"That was… interesting." Ella said as they climbed on the back of the motorcycle. Her brother seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

Ella rolled her eyes. They lurched forward, speeding through the streets. "The assignment he gave you."

She watched as her brothers shoulders bobbed. "I don't know yet. Gotta see what's in the debriefing packet before I make up my mind."

Ella nodded. "I'll look them over with you, just to make sure I approve."

Steve let out a dry chuckled. "That's the most important thing."

The wind blew away the layer of sweat that had glazed her fair skin. The first thing Ella did when she got home was hop in the shower, scalding hot as always. She couldn't take the cold, it reminded her too much of Russia.

The made it quick, scrubbing her hair with flowery scented shampoos and lathering her body in various soaps. She didn't bother drying her hair completely, letting the dampness soak into the back of the baggy shirt she chose to wear over shorts.

She walked out of her room, seeing Steve pouring over files at the kitchen table. His lips were drawn into a taunt line, a crease in between his brows. It was obvious what he was reading was not positive. Ella pulled up a seat and peered over his shoulder. There were a few papers on the tesseract, explaining what SHIELD knew about it. There were files about the possible teammates that Steve would be paired up with, including Tony Stark, a scientist that could do the unthinkable, and a beautiful woman with a shock of red hair. Ella thought they all seemed very qualified.

The other two pieces of papers were detailing what he would be going up against. Ella gasped lightly when she read _Compromised_ over his name.

It was Clint.

"Oh, no." she murmured lightly, sinking lower into her seat. The other sheet of paper was about the man Fury had told them about. Loki. Turns out, he wasn't really a man, more along the lines of an alien. (Ella refused to use the word _god)._ He had powers and abilities that SHIELD didn't fully understand.

"Look's dangerous." Ella said.

"Yeah," he agreed, dragging a hand down his face.

"But that's never stopped you before."

Steve raised a brow. "Are you saying that I should do it?"

Ella shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't. All I know is that you have amazing abilities and a need to help others. Sitting around the apartment all day isn't going to help anyone, especially Clint. You're a hero, go out and act like it."

Steve beamed, wide and bright. It was the first time Ella had seen his face like that in a while. His smile was contagious.

"I'll do it."

"On one condition." Ella quickly added, narrowing her eyes seriously. "You have to take me with you. Not into battle, just don't leave me here, got it?"

Her brother laughed and mussed her hair. "Got it. You never change, do you?"

Ella shook her head. "I guess not."

Before she went to bed that night, Ella called Kate. They talked for a while, Kate being distressed about her mentor's state. Ella did her best to try to calm her, to ensure that her brother would be doing all that he can to get him back. It managed to sooth her enough to fall asleep.

Ella turned to her side, looking at the small photo on the nightstand. She felt deep in her gut that Bucky would have been proud of Steve for doing the right thing again. She could almost see him, grinning and slapping him on the back.

Ella dozed off with that image on the back of her eyelids.

…

The debriefing packet gave them a rendezvous point. Ella got dressed in jeans with a tank under a blue leather jacket that she had taken a liking to. Ella made a quick breakfast that she and her brother scarfed down before heading out.

They hopped on the motorcycle and sped away to the meeting point. Ella knew she wouldn't be fighting, but she was nervous for her brother. She knew he was capable of fighting Nazi's but this was a whole other level. He was dealing with aliens… with Gods.

The meeting point was a launch pad for a sleek, black aircraft. There were agents milling around, looking serious and busy. Ella followed behind her brother as they made their way towards the jet. There was a man standing before it, hands crossed in front of him. He had a kind face, thin brown hair and wore a dark suit. His lips quirked into a smile when he saw them.

"Mr. Rogers," he said, holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Agent Coulson. Pleasure to meet you."

Steve shook his hand firmly. "Likewise." He jerked his head behind him. "This is my sister, Ella."

Ella took the man's hand, a pretty smile on her lips. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Coulson."

His eyes flickered from the two of them, as if trying to memorize their faces. He quickly snapped out of it and motioned to the jet. "After you."

The inside of the jet was just as amazing as the outside. Ella felt her breath being taken away at the sight of all of the technology around her. "Wow. This is amazing."

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "Pretty different from what we know."

Her eyes were wide as she nodded. "Yeah, maybe a little."

Coulson advised that they should sit down. He then handed Steve a tablet that contained more information about the team and the mission.

The jet took off; Ella stomach dropping in a way that she couldn't decide was out of excitement or nervousness. She could hear the two pilots in the front speaking over the radio as they pushed buttons. It flew so smoothly, Ella could barely tell she was in the air.

Agent Coulson went over and put a headset on, speaking over the radio. During the flight, Ella occupied herself by examining the aircraft, peeking over her brother's shoulder at the tablet, and watching the terrain around them as they flew. It was all very new and interesting to her.

About forty minutes in, they were above a never-ending body of water. Ella read the tablet, the information about a scientist named Banner. His story was both very interesting and frightening.

Coulson said something into the headset before taking it off and walking towards the siblings.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to recreate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked.

"A lot of people were."

Ella's brows furrowed. She had never thought of that. She knew now that she had strengths that mimicked her brothers, forcefully given to her by the Russian bastards that held her for so many years. It must have been an attempt to recreate the serum. They wanted soldiers, like Steve. It added a whole new light to the situation. Ella was torn out of her thoughts when Coulson spoke again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you officially, both of you."

Ella looked up, head tilted slightly to her left.

"I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Ella cringed. Not exactly great wording. Kind of creepy. Steve looked down, his reaction mirroring his sisters. Ella hid her smile behind her hand as Steve stood and walked towards the front of the jet.

"I- I mean I was present when you were unconscious… because of the ice."

Ella watched with amusement in her eyes as he tried to back track, rather unsuccessfully.

"It's just a real honor to have you on board." Coulson finished, looking over at Ella. "You too, even if I didn't know you existed until a few months ago."

Ella shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm a bit of a secret… it's probably going to stay that way." She leaned in and said in a playful whisper; "Steve's a bit embarrassed by me."

Coulson grinned at her quip. He turned back to her brother. "We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"Uniform?" Steve said. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old fashioned?"

Coulson looked down. "With everything that's happening… the things that are about to come to light." He said softly before raising his eyes. "People just might need a little old fashioned."

Ella laughed, their gazes turning towards her. "Well, looks like you came to the right place."

It wasn't much longer until a huge ship came into sight. Ella stood, falling into line next to her brother and gazing, wide eyed at the sheer size of it. For the second time today, she found herself without words.

The jet landed smoothly on the ship. Ella made to leave, but was surprised when Steve put an arm out in front of her. She looked up in confusion.

"Stay here a bit long," he said. "I want to have a look around first."

Ella made a face at her brother's protective nature. Still, he was stubborn and she knew it was a battle she would not win. With a sigh, she relented and sat back down. "You're the boss, Captain."

Steve shook his head lightly and left the jet. Ella was completely alone, keeping herself occupied by picking at a stray thread on her jacket. She figured it wouldn't be much longer until she could leave.

Suddenly, all the openings and hatches to the jet shut. Ella sprang out of her seat, eyes wide in panic. She heard the engines rumble as they turned on. She ran to the back door, slamming on buttons as she tried to get it to open.

"Miss Rogers," a smooth voice spoke.

Ella jumped, peering around the compartment. There was no one in there. "What the hell…"

"Please do not panic, Miss Rogers." The voice spoke again. He was British, she could tell that. She realized his voice was coming from the speakers in the jet.

"Who are you?"

"I am JARVIS." The voice said. "I am an AI created by Mr. Stark."

"AI?" Ella repeated.

"Artificial intelligence." JARVIS elaborated.

Ella hardly noticed that the jet was off the ground. "So… you're not a real person?"

"I am a program."

Ella was yet again, blown away by technology. She shook herself, trying to remember the problem at hand. "Why is the jet moving? My brother's back there!"

"It is by his request that you are in here." JARVIS said. "Captain Rogers wished for you to be away from the fighting until the problem is solved. Mr. Stark had allowed you to go to one of his homes until it is over."

Ella felt like she had been punched in the gut. She plopped down hard on the plastic bench, shaking her head softly. They speeded away from the ship, being once again over the sea. Steve had sent her away, betraying her trust. Ella couldn't believe it.

He had broken a promise.

 **Authors note:**

 **Although we are in the Avengers timeline, Ella won't really be playing a role in the events. I hope I don't bore anyone, I just believe she's not quite ready for it. Still, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	43. Chapter 43

Ella tried anything she could to get the jet to turn around.

First, she hopped in the pilot's seat and attempted to figure out how to steer the jet. JARVIS told her that it was on autopilot and could only be changed with a verbal command from either Mr. Stark or her brother. Ella threw her head back in a dramatic groan.

"I don't have any other clothes." Ella tried. "Am I just supposed to wear this?"

"The house has already been supplied with clothing." JARVIS informed her. "There are many different selections."

Ella crossed her arms with a _humph._

"What about food?" Ella attempted. "What if I get hungry? I don't know how long I'll be there."

"The house is well stocked with provisions." JARVIS said.

Ella sighed, finding herself running out of excuses. She fanned her face, huffing dramatically. "You know, JARVIS… I just do feel well. I think I'm coming down with a fever."

A beam of red light scanned Ella from head to toe, causing her to jump in alarm. It disappeared almost as soon as it came.

"Your body temperature is normal, Miss Rogers." JARVIS said. "You do not have a fever."

Ella gave up. She was frustrated that she was being outsmarted by a program. There were some things in the future that she didn't like and this was on her list. She looked out the glass in front of her, the vast crystal sea shining in the sunlight.

"Where even is this place?" Ella murmured, mostly to herself. JARVIS, however, was quick to answer.

"On an isolated island, only a few more minutes away." He explained. "Mr. Stark wanted me to tell you that it has a lovely beach and you are welcome to make use of it."

"Gee, thanks." Ella said. Was he trying to consulate her? As if being allowed on a pile of sand made up for the utter betrayal she felt deep in her chest.

It wasn't much longer until a speck of land came within her sights. It became larger slowly, Ella's eyes growing wide at the sight. She had never seen such a beautiful house before. It was mostly windows, giving a wonderful view of the ocean, sunrise, or sunset depending on which way they decided to face. There was lush, green vegetation surrounding the home, a ring of yellow sand on the very outer edge. As they got closer, Ella could make out a swimming pool.

The jet landed on the top of the house where there was a small landing pad. The jet finally opened up, Ella walking into the bright sun slowly. She spun on her heels, using a hand to shade her eyes. There was absolutely nothing. She was alone, unless if you counted the AI.

She used the stairs to go to the ground. It was somehow amazingly well kept for being in the middle of the ocean. Large palm trees hung over her head as she followed the path to the front door. Before she even reached it, it opened for her. As Ella stepped foot inside, all the lights flickered on around her.

"Welcome, Miss Rogers." JARVIS spoke from inside the house. Apparently, he was there too.

The inside of the home was extremely modern, with bright white couches and glossy tables. The kitchen looked like a science lab. The only thing the house lacked was personal items. It could have easily been a hotel room, judging by how blank it was.

"Your room is up the stairs, first door on your left." JARVIS explained.

The stairs were stuck out from the wall as if they had simply been shoved there. It couldn't even be considered a staircase. There weren't even handrails. Ella shook her head and swiftly climbed them to the second floor.

The opened the door to her room, the lights all flickering on automatically. There was a massive bed, piled high with fluffy pillows and blankets. The windows didn't have curtains, but were tinted in a way that could be turned on or off. JARVIS had the tint fade away, the room becoming bathed in a natural light. There were black drawers that Ella could only assume were filled with things she could wear. There was a connecting bathroom with a tub about the size of a swimming pool and a large shower as well.

"This is… impressive." Ella said.

"Mr. Stark is known for his extravagance." JARVIS said.

Ella went back downstairs, peeking in the kitchen. The fridge was filled with enough food to feed her for months, the cabinets as well. She was happy to see that there was a pack of Coca-Cola in the fridge. The day could have gone worse.

Ella twisted open the bottle and wandered around the spacious room, stopping in front of a window and looking out into the ocean. She took a long drought before sighing.

"Do you know everything, JARVIS?" she asked.

"Well, not everything perhaps… but a lot."

"You're kind of like that thing on the phones… what's it called… oh, Siri."

"I am far more advanced."

Ella's lips curled into a smirk. Was it possible that it sounded… offended? That's certainly not something Ella ever would have expected.

"So, if I ask you questions, you should be able to answer them, right?"

"Yes, Miss Rogers."

Ella filled up the next few hours switching between asking JARVIS questions on anything she was curious on and watching television.

As the day slipped into the night, Ella stood in the kitchen. She was chopping up vegetables to put into the pot of soup she had boiling on the stove. The news was playing on the large, flat-screened television in the living room. She chopped carrots slowly as she spoke.

"JARVIS, what's the speed of sound?"

"343 meters per second." He said. "However, the speed goes up by point six meters with each rising degree in temperature."

"I didn't know that." Ella said as she dumped the carrots into the pot. "What about the speed of light?"

"Three point oh times ten to the eighth power meters per second."

"Wow, so a lot faster then." Ella said as she stirred the contents in the pot.

It was dark outside, the inky water matching the pitch of the night sky, leaving it impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. There was a thin sliver of the moon hanging above, more stars than Ella could count. Being away from the lights and the pollution of the city led to a whole new view of the world.

Ella grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured a healthy serving of soup into it, dipping in her spoon and catching the floating vegetables. She was checking her phone when JARVIS spoke.

"Miss Rogers, there is news regarding your brother on the television."

Ella's eyes snapped up. She held onto her bowl as she sat on the white couch, snatching up the remote and turning the volume up to a ridiculously high volume. The people on the news spoke about an attack by Loki in Germany. The videos weren't great, but she could see her brother going toe to toe with him, cringing as he got hit pretty hard a few times. Tony Stark ended up helping him, and together they managed to put him in custody.

Ella smiled. Perhaps she wouldn't be here as long as she thought.

She finished her meal as she watched interviews from the people at the scene. They were all beyond grateful, voices still a bit shaken, but happy overall.

She cleaned her dishes, stretching her back with a yawn. It was late, she was tired. Ella began to climb the stairs to her room.

"Keep me updated on any news, please." She requested as she entered her room.

She dug through the drawers, finding some basic forms of pajamas to wear. She slipped out of her jeans and jacket and into soft shorts before going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She peeled away at the layers of blankets and sheets before sinking into the soft bed. She was asleep in no time.

…

When she came to the next morning, Ella felt relaxed. She took her time as she stretched and padded to the window, clicking a button and allowing golden light bathe her skin. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky.

Ella dug through some of the clothes, finding a bland, gray zip up jacket and tugging it on. She opened up the door and went down stairs.

"Good morning, Miss Rogers." JARVIS said.

"Good morning, JARVIS." Ella smiled. She went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. "Any more news on Steve?"

"Yes…" there was hesitation in his robotic voice.

Ella raised a brow, nervousness setting in. "What is it, JARVIS? Is Steve okay?"

"Your brother is fine." JARVIS assured her. "However, there was an incident. It is not on the news, however."

"Then tell me." Ella demanded.

JARVIS was silent for a heartbeat before continuing. "Well, the first thing you should know is that Loki's brother, Thor, came for him and I believe he is in league with your brother."

"That's not bad news."

"No, but later, the helicarrier your brother was on with the team was attacked by the people working for Loki. Doctor Banner… lost control. There was a lot of damage to the ship. Banner is unaccounted for and Loki is free."

Ella pressed her finger to her lips, leaning her back against the cold, marble counter. "That is bad news." She paused, trying to absorb the new information. "Is there anything positive?"

"Agent Barton is no longer compromised and is now in safe hands."

Ella nodded, a relieved sigh puffing out of her lungs. "Thank god."

She wandered around the kitchen, lost in thought. "Do they know their next move?"

"Stop Loki at all cost. The battle is moving to New York."

Ella shut her eyes. "Shit."

…

She sat in front of the TV and refused to move. At first, they weren't reporting on anything. She relied on JARVIS to tell her what was happening. He was everywhere, in Tony's suit, his tower, and even this house. He was her best informant at first.

"Well, Mister Stark was just thrown from a window by Loki. He is alright, however." JARVIS reported.

Ella hung her head, holding it between her palms tightly. It was going great so far.

The news began reporting when a huge blue beam shot from the top of Stark Tower, into the sky. Ella didn't believe her eyes at first. It seemed to rip open the blue, leaving nothing but a huge black hole. Ella deflated when she saw things raining down.

"JARVIS, what just happened?"

"It would appear a portal opened, allowing Loki's army through."

Ella sat hunched over on that couch all day, eyes glued on the screen. Once or twice, JARVIS advised her to try and eat something, but she wouldn't hear of it. She stayed in her spot for hours, watching the chaos and destruction that Loki had brought on her world. They looked terribly outmatched. Her fingers curled into fists, nails digging into the soft skin of her palms. It made her angry.

There were blurry, shaking videos of the fighting, mostly amateur. Ella grew tense every time she saw Steve fighting.

"Oh, no." JARVIS said over the speaker.

Ella jumped, wondering how this situation could get any worse. "What is it?"

"They have launched a nuclear missile at New York."

Ella drew in a shuddering gasp. All those people… her brother. They were going to kill them. Ella dropped onto her knees, hunching over at the coffee table and began to pray, really pray. Her mother used to take her and Steve to church every Sunday, the blessing still engraved in her head. Her mother was very religious, always wearing a cross around her neck. After she passed, Ella and Steve stopping going. Still, it couldn't hurt to try.

There were warm tears cascading down her cheeks as she stuttered, begging for her brother to be saved. She couldn't be alone, she wouldn't last without her family. First her mother, then Bucky… death couldn't have Steve. She refused to believe it.

Her fingers hurt from how tight she held them. Ella didn't know how long she was in that position.

"Miss Rogers." JARVIS said. "The nuclear missile has been diverted. New York is safe… from that at least."

Ella looked up at the television, still seeing beasts weaving through the city. Doctor Banner, or the Hulk as he was called in that form, jumped from building to building, glass spraying up around him. There was a shot of Steve tossing his shield and destroying an alien speeder.

The blue beam stopped, the portal began to shut. Ella watched with furrowed brows as a single being fell from the crack.

"Is that…?"

"Mr. Stark."

He was in free fall. Ella knew, from previous questions to JARVIS, that an object will fall at 9.8 meters per second, ignoring air resistance. That's how fast Tony Stark was falling from the sky in a heavy suit. A large form jumped up, grabbing onto Stark. It was the Hulk. There was no video of what happened next.

"Is he alive?" Ella asked.

"His suit has lost all power." JARVIS reported. "I don't know… but we won."

Ella looked up at the TV, seeing the destruction that had been cause to the city. Her home was in rubbles, buildings dented and bruised, streets torn apart. No doubt, there were civilian deaths. Still, she knew Steve was alive, and there were no more aliens going through the portal.

"At what cost?" Ella croaked.

She shed a few more fat tears, rolling off the tip of her nose and landing on the table. She wiped her puffy eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She sat there, still absorbing all that had just happened. The world would never be the same.

"Mr. Stark is alive." JARVIS announced after a few minutes of dead silence.

"Can I go now?" Ella asked, her voice a pathetic whimper. "I want to see Steve."

"Your brother has requested that you stay here until they clean up anything potentially dangerous left behind."

Ella's jaw clenched, teeth grinding. "Can I send a message to my brother? He doesn't use his phone."

"Yes, Miss Rogers." JARVIS said. "What is your message?"

…

After Steve wiped off the dirt and grime from the battle, he was told he had a message from his sister. The smooth, robotic voice of Tony's AI got his attention.

"Mr. Rogers, I must ask, do you wish for me to censor the profanity in the message?"

Steve's face dropped. Ella was not one to curse, only when she had a good reason. She was furious, he could tell before he even heard the first words.

He let out a heavy sigh and dragged a hand down his face. "Just let me have it."

…

After sending the angry message to her brother, it wasn't much longer until she received one back. She stood in the kitchen, nibbling on some bread, simply to get something in her stomach. She waited for JARVIS to play the message.

"Ella," Steve familiar voice filled the room. He sounded okay, perhaps a little exasperated. "I know you're angry. Please, try to relax for a few days. There's a beach, just stop worrying for once… and please watch your mouth. Ma would have scrubbed your tongue with soap if she heard you speaking like that. I'll see you soon."

Ella pursed her lips, looking out the window. It wasn't late yet. Her nerves were still fried from watching the battle, so she decided to take her brothers words to heart.

She stalked up to her room and began rummaging through her drawers. There were bathing suits, but not like she knew.

"Are there any one pieces?" Ella mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Mr. Stark doesn't believe in one piece bathing suits." JARVIS said.

Ella sighed heavily. "Of course he doesn't."

She ended up with a simple black bathing suit with a higher waisted bottom. As she searched around the room some more, she found a pair of sunglasses. She slid them over her eyes as she walked down the stairs.

"JARVIS, what's the best drink to have on the beach?" Ella asked.

"Mr. Stark is fond of rum and coke."

Ella knew she couldn't get drunk, but she hoped if she drank enough, it would help to take the edge off her nervousness. The stress was hell, she needed to relax. Ella made the drink, following the AI's instructions to do so. It wasn't much longer until Ella had her butt planted in a chair with her toes digging through the grainy sand.

She had never been on a beach like this, the closest being the beach at Coney Island. This one was much better.

She tried to enjoy herself, going into the bright water, something new to her. The water here was as clear as glass. She could see small fish weaving through her ankles. She made use of the pool, using a brightly colored float to skim the top of the water. She found the knots were soon soothed out of her shoulders, her breathing becoming even once more. She didn't know how many drinks she gulped down, but she figured to was enough to knock an average man out.

One of the things that helped keep Ella relaxed was thinking about Steve back in New York. He was alive, the world was free from Loki's grasps. All the while, all Ella could think about was what would happen when she got back.

She was going to kick her brother's ass.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I know, it wasn't a very eventful way for Ella to go through a movie but it's not her time yet. This chapter was probably a bit boring, but it was just a filler. We'll be moving on to the next movie very soon! I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	44. Chapter 44

Exactly four days and eight hours after the battle of New York, it was finally time for Ella to go back.

Exactly four days and eight hours of Ella slumming it on the beach or taking dips in the large swimming pool. Four days and eight hours of rummaging through Tony's vast supply of liquor. Four days and eight hours of Ella plotting her revenge on her brother.

When the departing day came around, Ella found she didn't really like most of the clothing left for her. All that was left were a few pairs of sinfully small shorts and tops that showed her stomach. There was one long sundress with a huge slit on the right leg. Ella figured Stark used some of the clothes from his old womanizing days. With a sigh, Ella grabbed the dress. She was not squeezing into those shorts.

Ella put on a pair of sandals and sunglasses, deciding to take them because she liked them so much. She was sure Stark had no use for girls sunglasses. She made her way downstairs, grabbing her phone off the counter before heading outside. She heard the doors lock behind her. Probably unneeded, since it was in the middle of the ocean.

She climbed the stairs to the roof, the jet already opened for her. She stepped in, the back hatching closing behind her. She sat herself in the pilot's seat, watching as the house grew smaller as they ascended into the bright blue sky. With only the slightest jolt, the jet was cutting through the air.

It took a little over an hour before land came within Ella's sight. She recognized the skyline of New York. She watched out the window intently as they went over the city. Her heart clenched as she saw the destructions first hand. There were groups of people trying to clean up what was left of buildings, men and women sweeping the ash and rubble off the sidewalks in front of their shops or restaurants. Ella watched as families shifting through slabs of concrete, trying to pick up what was left of their lives.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked as they flew.

"Stark Tower." JARVIS explained as they weaved through buildings.

Ella looked up as the famous tower came into view. It was a little worse for wear, the letters of his name all gone save for the A. The jet floated up to the top where a landing pad sat. Ella could make out two figures standing beside it. As they lowered, Ella made it out to be Steve and what she assumed to be Tony Stark.

The landing went smoothly. Ella took one deep breath to compose herself as the back of the jet opened slowly.

Steve stood beside Tony, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He waited with bated breath as the back hatch swung down. He knew he was going to get an earful from his sister. He would have to wait until she was out of gas before even attempting to make his arguments.

She walked out slowly, the skirt of her dress twirling in the wind cause by the jet. The long cut in it showed off the bit of color she got on her legs. Her jaw was set, eyes narrowed as they automatically fell on her brother. Steve shifted in his spot slightly, swallowing hard.

In a few swift steps, Ella was before her brother. Her arms crossed in front of her chest, saying nothing at first. Steve looked awkward under her gaze.

"Before you say anything." Steve blurted out. "Just remember, we did just save the world."

Ella shook her head slowly. "I cannot believe you!" Before she could continue her verbal attack, Tony Stark slid between them, holding out a hand.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. We haven't met yet."

Ella took his hand, still worked up. "No, we haven't. I met your dad, though."

"Funny. Never mentioned you."

"We only met once. He tried to kiss me on Christmas Eve."

This seemed to stun Tony enough to get him to keep silent for a few moments. Ella shoved past him and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"You promised me, Steve." She said, hurt evident in her voice. "How could you send me away?"

"It was dangerous." He said.

Ella scoffed. "No, really? Being your sister is dangerous, Steve. That hasn't stopped me. You know I've done some dangerous stuff already."

"And I don't like when you do."

Ella's nails dug into her palms. "You can't make decisions for me. Do you know-?"

"Why don't we move this inside?" Tony suggested. "We don't need everyone to hear this. Plus, some of the teams still in there."

Ella _humphed_ , shoulders drooping slightly. She whipped away from her brother, walking in step with Stark. Up close, she could see his face was a bit beaten and battered, a thin white bandage over his brow. Still, it could have been worse.

"I don't ever want to think about my dad trying to kiss you again." Stark muttered and shook his head.

Ella scoffed out a laugh, following inside the large tower.

The floor was covered in broken glass, the windows boarded up. There was a crew inside trying to clean it up. The decorations were just as modern as the home she had stayed at. In a small living area, there was a small group of people all slumped over on the couch.

"I hope you enjoyed the house?" Tony asked, Steve trailing behind them. "It looks like you got some color."

"It was very nice." Ella said. "If only I hadn't been sent there against my will."

Ella looked up, a smile spreading on her lips as someone familiar stood from the couch. Clint looked tired, heavy bags under his eyes. Still, he grinned when he saw Ella. He donned a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants, fuzzy pink socks on his feet. Her footsteps sped up as she saw him.

"Oh, Clint." She said, spreading her arms and falling into a quick embrace. "How are you? Me and Kate were so worried."

"I'm fine." Clint said, not entirely convincing Ella. "I've been hit harder."

"By who?" an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

Ella turned over her shoulder, seeing the woman she had read about. Her red hair fell just below her chin. Ella had seen her fight on the television, she knew she was deadly. The woman held out a hand towards Ella.

"Natasha Romanoff," she introduced herself.

Ella shook her hand firmly. "Ella. Pleased to meet you."

Her blue eyes looked around at the somewhat familiar faces in the room, including Doctor Banner, who was sipping on a mug of coffee, and a towering man wearing strange clothes who Ella could only assume was Thor. She nodded her head in greeting at both of them. "Hi. I'm Steve's sister."

Ella suddenly felt very insignificant. She was in a room with the team that single handedly saved the world while she was sitting helpless, an ocean away. Her gaze flickered from each being in the room, lips parted slightly.

"Uhm, thank you all for what you did. It was amazing. You saved the world." She pressed her lips together. "I know I'm probably a bit late on that but…"

Clint slapped her shoulder, causing her to jolt forward. "Well, I owe you for pointing a gun at your head the first time we met."

Ella hung her head, shaking it slightly at his amazing ability to turn anything into a joke.

Stark came into the room and began talking to the group. Ella scanning the room for her brother, seeing him leaning against the wall on the edge of the room. She jerked her head towards a balcony, the both of them heading outside.

The sky was melting into watery shades of pinks and reds, casting long shadows on the city. Ella leaned her elbows on the stone railings on the balcony, staring over the city as her brother came beside her, mimicking her posture.

Ella said nothing for a few moments, simply enjoying the view. "Steve, you promised me that I would be with you."

Her brother sighed heavily, heading drooping. "I know… but it was for the best."

"How do you know what's best for me?" Ella snapped. "It's my life, I decide how and when to risk it, not you not anyone else."

A few memories of her time at HYDRA flashed in her mind, remembering with a shiver how her life was in the hands of monsters. They took away all of her choices, her ability to make decisions. She hated it.

"The helicarrier was attacked a few hours after I got on." Steve said, a harsh tone in his voice. "New York was destroyed. The building right next to our apartment was crushed by some kind of… alien. What if you were there? What if you were hurt or killed? How would I be able to live with myself if I knew that I could've done something to prevent it?"

"There was a god damn nuclear bomb heading to New York." Ella said. "How do you think I would feel, watching what's left of my family blow up along with my home? I just sat there, praying that somehow you would get out of it alive."

"We all make choices, Ella." Steve said. "That was mine. I don't regret it. Bucky would have wanted the same thing."

"Don't bring him into this!" Ella cried, almost to the point of screaming. She shook her head, grinding her teeth as she tried to recompose herself. Ella pushed off of the railing as paced around the balcony. "Listen, I know you want to keep me safe. I want you to be safe too, but I sit back and watch as you go off and fight dangerous people because I know that you were made to be something other than just an average man. I want you to see that I'm not someone you can just… manipulate like that."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, but it felt like it." Ella said. "It was selfish. You wanted to keep me alive so bad that you didn't even bother to think about how I would feel about it."

Steve turned around, his back pressed against the railing. "I'm sorry, Ella. There's nothing else left for me to say."

Ella stopped in front of her brother, arms crossed stubbornly. "How about that you won't ever make decisions for me anymore?"

He nodded slowly, eyes a bit brighter. "Alright. I promise, Ella. I trust you."

She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. Her lips curved into a smile. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

Ella looked back over the skyline, the sun nearly gone. "You know, I think that was our first real fight."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, I think it was."

"Let's never do it again."

"Deal."

…

They spent the night in Stark Tower. The next day, Thor was to take Loki back to his home to be punished for his crimes. Ella only got a quick glimpse at the villain, but she hoped she was able to convey the amount of hatred she held for him.

Ella watched as Thor and his brother disappeared in a quick flash. Again, the future was too much for her.

It was then time for her and Steve to go back to their home. Some of the major streets had been cleared of the rubble from the battle, which made it easier to take the motorcycle to their apartment. It didn't take long until they were back.

Ella's eyes grew wide as she hopped off the back. Steve wasn't kidding when he said the building next to theirs had been destroyed. There was nothing but a pile of broken concrete where an office building used to stand. There was a crew there, attempting to fix what had been done.

They rode the elevator up to their room, Ella immediately collapsing on the couch when they walked through the door. She threw a pillow over her face and sat with her eyes closed for a few minutes as she heard Steve rummage through the kitchen. She heard a pop and a hiss, Ella guessing he was drinking a beer. Although it didn't affect him, he had told her that the taste was a comfort.

Ella pulled the pillow down from her eyes, seeing Steve leaning on the counter. She raised a brow, her brother seeming stiff. She sat up, tossing the pillow back on the couch.

"You okay?"

Steve pulled the bottle from his lips, looking down at his shoes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, something's up. Spit it out."

Steve placed the beer on the table, pulling out a seat and plopping down, holding his forehead in his palm. "It's about what we're going to do next."

"What do you mean?"

"Fury offered me a job." He explained. "To be an agent, going on missions for SHIELD."

"That's great." Ella said. She knew her brother enjoyed being occupied by things like those. She saw what he was like when he was stationary for too long. "Why do you seem so distressed then?"

"We would have to move to D.C." he said, eyes roaming over the small apartment. "I just don't want to make you move around too much. I know you just got settled in here."

Ella pursed her lips, looking down at her hands. It was true, she did just get settled in here. She did like it, but it wouldn't destroy her to move. Besides, it was for Steve. "When would we move?"

"About two weeks."

Ella shrugged. "Okay."

Steve seemed surprised by how she took the news. He figured she would be upset or at least apprehensive about leaving. "Okay? Just like that?"

"Yeah." Ella said hopping off the couch. "I've always wanted to see new places. There's nothing holding me down here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ella said, smiling widely to prove her point. "I'm sure it will be quite the adventure."

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, Avengers is over and we're moving on to Winter Soldier. Is anyone excited?**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	45. Chapter 45

The next two weeks blinked by quickly. The next thing Ella knew, she was packing her things again. There was a group of people from SHIELD who took their belongings in a big truck to D.C.

Ella said goodbye to Kate, promising to call her when she could. Ella said she would visit, but Kate told her SHIELD headquarters was in D.C., so she would probably be down that way soon, when her internship was done.

When the day came to leave, Steve had a small surprise for his sister.

"I can't believe you just won't tell me." Ella mumbled as she allowed her brother to guide her out of the building. Her eyes were shut, as was his request. "It's not Christmas, it's not my birthday… just tell me."

"No, it's a surprise."

"You're acting like you're twelve."

He firmly held her in place, taking his hands off her shoulders. "Okay, you can look now."

Ella slowly peeled open her eyes, a mix of curiosity and excitement taking over. In front of her was a slim, streamlined motorcycle. It was black, hints of bright green decorating it and giving the bike an overall futuristic feel. There was a matching helmet hanging off the handlebars. It was unlike Steve's, smaller and less clunky. This bike was meant for speed.

"It's nice." Was all Ella could muster at first.

"It's for you."

"For me?" she took a few steps towards the bike, running her fingers over the thick leather of the seats. She looked over her shoulder. "How'd you get this?"

"Tony." Steve explained. "As an apology for keeping you locked up in his house. Besides, it gives you a bit more freedom. I know you can ride a motorcycle."

"I can't accept this." Ella said. "It's too nice."

Steve let out a short laugh. "Try telling Tony that. He won't take it back, I can guarantee it."

Ella pursed her lips, hands wrapping around the handlebars. It was a really nice bike, she would admit. And her brother was right; it did allow her more freedom to be independent. She swung a leg over the side, settling down it the seat. It was comfortable and she fit in it better than on Steve's. Ella raised a brow at her brother, smiling.

"I guess I should test it out then?"

"Wear the helmet."

Ella rolled her eyes. "You never make me wear a helmet on yours."

"I know we won't fall."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ella quipped sarcastically. She picked up the helmet, just as sleek at the bike. She placed it on her head, pushing the visor over her eyes. The ends of her golden hair peeked out from the back.

Ella started the bike, feeling a slight rumble. Steve's bike sounded like thunder as it drove, this one sounded like a purr. She kicked her feet up and tested the bike. She started out slow, getting used to how her touch affected the bike. It was easier to change directions on this one instead of Steve's. It traveled fast, but Ella couldn't test out its full potential in the parking lot. Still, she found herself rather enjoying it.

She skidded to a stop after a few laps around the building, tugging off the helmet and shaking out her hair. She put out the stand and went to her brother, face bright.

"I'm guessing you like it?"

Ella's head bobbed as she nodded. "Yes. Thank Tony for me. It's a wonderful gift."

"I will."

Steve turned towards the apartment building that had become their home for the past few months. It had done its job well, giving the two a sanctuary while they attempted to figure out how to use their second chance.

"Are you going to miss it?" Ella murmured.

Steve shrugged a shoulder. "A bit. It was a nice place." He was silent for a few moments before turning to his sister. "How about we make one last stop before we head out?"

The siblings hopped on their bikes, going down the familiar streets one last time. They reached their old neighborhood, somehow untouched after the battle. Ella saw their old building but didn't stop to gaze at it any longer. They zipped to the graveyard, parking their bikes outside the gate before wandering in. Ella had meant to visit the first night she came to New York but was interrupted. At least now she had a chance to say goodbye to her mother.

They wandered through the graves until they reached their family plot. Four white gravestones sank into the ground, only two having actual caskets buried below. Ella knelt beside the one with her name on it, head cocked to the side. She ran her fingers over her own name engraved in stone before looking to her left, seeing her brother's name.

" _American Hero._ " Ella read off of his stone. "It's weird to see this."

"I know." Steve nodded.

Ella then went before her mother's and father's stone. She never knew her father but she still put her hand on the cool stone. Her brother knelt beside her, lost in thought.

Ella said a silent goodbye to both of her parents. She knew where they would be if she ever needed them. Steve nudged her and nodded in another direction. She didn't know where he was heading but she followed.

Only a few feet away was the Barnes family plot. Ella frowned slightly, knowing now what they were doing. She felt her locket burning against her chest as she stopped before his grave. Again, empty.

"What are we here for?" Ella said, voice cracking.

"To say goodbye."

Ella lowered herself onto her knees, feeling the dampness of the ground through her jeans. She put a hand on the top of the stone and hung her head, taking a shuddering breath. It was time to say goodbye. She loved him and probably always would… but isolating her heart would have made him upset, she knew that.

 _Goodbye._

Ella sat in that position for a heartbeat longer before standing on wobbly legs trying to force a sparkle in her eyes.

"So, are you ready to try something new?"

…

A few hours later, Ella was in the unfamiliar streets of Washington, D.C. Her wide eyes tried to absorb all the new sights around her as she drove. It was evening, the lights of monuments as businesses lighting up the purple sky.

Her bike smoothly rolled to a stop before her new apartment building. It was just as inconspicuous as the last one, so ordinary no one would expect Captain America lived there. Still, it was in a good neighborhood. It was close to a group of shops and restaurants and it wasn't too close to the center of the city where all the tourists went.

The entered the building, riding the elevator up to their floor. Steve slipped a spare key into Ella's palm before opening the door.

It was laid out similarly to their last apartment, perhaps a bit bigger since they weren't in New York anymore. It smelled like a new home, crisp and clean. Boxes of their things sat stacked up in the living room. Ella grabbed the ones with her name scrawled on them, going to one of the rooms. Their rooms were right across from each other, the living room between them.

Her new room had all the same things as the last, the only difference being where everything was placed. Ella began the tedious task of unpacking all her clothes, folding them, and putting them away. It didn't take more than an hour, Ella placing her photos down at last. She nodded in satisfaction. It looked nice.

Ella left her room and wandered into the living room. The kitchen was already stocked, SHIELD forgetting nothing. Still, she didn't feel like cooking tonight. Ella knocked on her brother's door.

"Do you want anything from McDonalds?" she asked.

Her brother opened the door, brow raised in amusement. "You know that stuff is terrible for you."

"You're a super soldier." Ella said, hand planted on her hip. "I'm sure you can survive a little bit of grease. Besides, I'm starving."

Ella grabbed her purse and keys before leaving. Kate had gotten her hooked on McDonalds. She loved the fries.

Ella came back to the apartment with a bag filled with burgers, fries, and chicken nuggets. She balanced a drink holder with two large shakes in her hand, putting the bag in-between her teeth as she opened the door to her apartment.

Her brother looked up as the door shut loudly behind her. He stood from the couch, an amused glint in his eyes. "That's some carry."

Ella took the bag from between her lips and placed it on the table along with the drinks. "You know I was a waitress for a while."

"Oh yeah," Steve said, picking up a shake. "I forgot about that."

Ella sat down at the table and began unloading the heavy bag of food. She had to buy a lot, knowing Steve ate so much these days. She placed two burgers and a large fry in front of her brother, a box of ten nuggets in between them, and one burger for herself.

They made small talk as they ate, Ella dipping her fries into the puddle of ketchup she had on the wrapping of her burger.

"When are you going to start?" she asked.

"Well, they want be to start training with the team in about three days." Steve said, slurping at his shake. "And then missions whenever they need me."

"Do you know anyone on the team?"

"Natasha," Steve said.

Ella nodded thoughtfully as she crumpled up her trash and tossed it into the brown paper bag. She sat back in her chair, comfortable full.

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked. "Kate's not here anymore to keep you entertained."

Ella puffed lightly, blowing a strand from her hair from her face. "I don't know. I mean, I still have my online classes but nothing other than that."

"Maybe a job?"

"Where?"

Steve shrugged. "Maybe at the SHIELD headquarters?"

Ella let out a soft laughed and shook her head. "I'm not an agent. You only just taught me how to punch something."

"Obviously not an agent." Steve said. "Maybe there's a secretary position or something? You're an organized person."

Ella had never thought of that. She was organized and she was a people person. A secretary was a good choice. "That's actually a good idea."

"I'll call in tomorrow and ask if there's anything open."

…

The next morning, Ella had a job. Apparently, she would be a secretary to one of the higher ups. She had never heard his name before, Alexander Pierce. Steve told her he was the head of the World Security Council, another thing Ella hadn't heard of before but sounded important.

Ella only had limited professional clothing, so she went out the next day and bought a plethora of new clothes and nice shoes. She would need them now.

Ella was looking down at her phone as she walked through the halls, bag of clothing hanging from her hand. She was texting Kate about D.C. when her shoulder bumped into someone. Ella looked up quickly, seeing a blonde woman carrying a basket of laundry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ella said.

"It's alright." The woman assured her. She looked up at Ella with a friendly smile. "You just moved in, right?"

"Yeah, a few days ago."

"My apartments right across the hall from you." The woman said, holding out a hand. "I'm Sharon."

"Ella. It's nice to meet you."

Her eyes jumped down to the bag Ella held. "I see you went shopping."

"Yeah, I needed new clothes for work." Ella explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"There's a really cute boutique a few minutes away called Julies." Sharon told her. "It's got great stuff. Just a suggestion, since you're new to this area."

Ella smiled sincerely. "Thank you. I'll definitely check it out. It was really nice to meet you."

"You too." Sharon said. "I'll see you around!"

…

Ella felt nervous as she got dressed the next morning. She wore a well-fit black pencil skirt, a long sleeved white blouse, and red pumps. She looked at herself in the mirror after applying a layer of mascara. Her hair fell in loose wave down her back, long now that the short curled look was no longer in style. She bit on her lip, telling herself that being nervous wasn't going to do any good. Her fingers subconsciously went to her locket, a source of comfort. She would be fine.

Steve was dressed far more casually than his sister. He was only going to train. They believed that they would have to get to know and trust each other first before going on missions, which Steve believed to be very true.

His sister came out from her room, looking put together. He stood up from the couch. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Ella grabbed her bag and then they were on their way. The headquarters was less than fifteen minutes away from their apartment.

The Triskelion was a huge building, Ella's eyes growing wide as it came into view. It sat on the edge of the Potomac River, the glass of the windows shimmering in the bright sunlight. She couldn't imagine how many people were in there.

The inside was vast, a statue of the SHIELD logo being the first thing Ella saw when she walked in through the automatic door. People all looked at Steve in wonder as he walked through. He was a living legend. Ella was examining the vast building around her when someone walked up to the two of them.

"Mr. Rogers." Alexander Pierce greeted with a wide smile, holding out a hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ella looked at the man. He was an older gentleman, graying hair. He wore a well-tailored suit, probably very expensive. So, this was the man she was going to be working for.

"Likewise, sir." Steve said, shaking his hand firmly. "This is Ella."

The girl stepped forward and took Pierce's hand, flashing a pretty smile. "It's very nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Think nothing of it." Pierce said, waving a hand through the air. "I was thinking about getting a secretary anyways."

Ella's gaze flickered to his right, seeing Natasha appearing. She donned a dark leather jacket and jeans, looking intimating in a way that seemed to work for her.

Natasha nodded at Ella's brother. "Steve.'

"Natasha."

The red head then looked towards Ella, full lips curling up slightly. "Ella. You're looking nice."

"Thanks, so do you." Ella didn't know the woman very well, only speaking to her on one occasion. Still, she tried her best to be friendly. She trusted her because she was going to be on Steve's team. She believed Natasha would watch his back.

The woman nodded in a different direction. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Alright." Steve said, turning quickly to his sister. "I'll see you later."

Ella watched as her brother walked away with Natasha for a moment longer before turning back towards Pierce, hands crossed in front of her.

"Come with me, Miss Rogers." He said, motioning for her to follow him. He led her through the vast building, making small talk.

"Must have been a big shock for your brother when you showed up." He said as they stepped up marble stairs.

"It was a big shock for both of us." Ella said.

"And you still don't know who was keeping you?" Pierce asked, pressing a button on the elevator.

Ella shook her head, corners of her lips pointing down. "No. I don't know if I ever will."

"What a shame."

The elevator shut, Pierce verbally requesting the floor he wished to go to. The elevator had clear glass walls, allowing Ella a great view of the city as they ascended. Her lips were parted in wonder as she looked down below, seeing the dark waters of the Potomac and all of the numerous memorials of D.C. She leaned her weight on the railing, just admiring the view.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Pierce said.

"This must be the best view of the city." Ella commented.

"Well, I sure think so." Pierce nodded. "That's why my office is up here."

The elevator stopped with a small ring, the metallic doors smoothly opening. They went down the hall, turning to the left. There was a small waiting room. A circle of chairs surrounded a coffee table that was scattered with magazines. There was a coffee machine in the corner. Pressed up against the wall was a long desk. It had a planner, computer, telephone, and a cup of pens and pencils all waiting neatly.

"This is your desk." Pierce said. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a small plastic card. "This will give you access to whatever is necessary."

Ella took the card, seeing her name printed on it. She held it tightly in her palm as she waiting for further instructions.

"Now, all you have to do is take calls and schedule appointments." He continued. "You… know how to work a computer, right?"

"Yes sir." Ella said politely. "My brother… isn't as good yet. He still types with his index fingers only."

Pierce chuckled at this. "Well, I trust that you're capable. If you need anything, I'll be in my office."

"Thank you again, Mr. Pierce." Ella said. "I really do appreciate it."

Ella sat down in the comfortable chair behind her desk. She quickly got familiar with all the items before tossing her hair behind her shoulder. She was ready to try something new.

Pierce stalked back into his office, leaving the door open a crack. He sat down in his chair, leaning back with his finger bridged in front of his nose as he observed Ella. The pretty girl didn't look like anything special; no one would suspect the power she truly held. Pierce narrowed his eyes as the girl picked up the phone and jotted something down.

When she had escaped the hold of HYDRA, he considered sending a team to find her. Luckily for them, found SHIELD and fell right back into their hands. He had been keeping tabs on her, sending men every once and a while to keep her under surveillance. She made no attempt to use her abilities, choosing to keep them hidden rather than let SHIELD know.

Pierce made a decision in that moment, watching the blonde girl tap away at a computer. One way or another, he was going to get her to use her strength. He just had to wait for the opportune moment.

…

A week went by, Ella and Steve falling into their new schedule easily. Ella rather liked her job, finding it easy enough not to keep her stressed. She saw Natasha a lot and made an attempt to be more familiar with her, even if it seemed impossible. Ella wouldn't call them friends, but they were perhaps a little past acquaintances.

It wasn't long until Steve had his first mission. He was to leave early in the morning with Natasha and the rest of his new team. Ella got up along with him, seeing her brother in the kitchen already wearing his uniform.

"I like this one better than the last one." Ella said, looking at the deep blue combat suit that he wore. It was stealthy enough that he would be seen but still had the feel of the original uniform that he was known for back in WWII. "Stay safe, okay?"

"Of course." Steve said. "Do we have to have this discussion every time I leave?"

"Just a reminder." Ella said lightly, staring a pot of coffee. "I feel like sometimes, you need reminders."

He was placing a communicator in his ear, looking slightly amused. "Well, I got my reminder. I'll be safe. I'll be back tonight… probably a bit late. See you then."

He grabbed his shield, placing it on his shoulders before walking out the door, leaving Ella alone with nothing but the drip of the coffee machine.

As she headed to work, she promised herself she wouldn't worry all day. It would be distracting. Besides, Steve was with a very capable crew… even if it was their first mission together.

Ella got through work easily, paying more attention to the tasks at hand than what her brother was doing. She absorbed herself into the routine of taking calls and making appointments. Ella didn't even realize her shift was over until she checked her phone and saw the time.

Ella tugged on a jacket and said goodbye to Pierce before heading down the elevator and making her way home.

Ella never rode her motorcycle to work, finding it nearly impossible with pencil skirts. Instead, she took the bus which stopped a little over a block away from her apartment.

The streets were almost deserted, the only sound being her heels hitting the concrete and the occasional car driving past. The night was calm, the stars out with a plump moon, a slight chill in the air.

Ella went to turn a corner when she felt hands latch onto her. They covered her mouth and dragged her into the alley faster than she could comprehend. Her heart raced as she clawed at the person holding her. She tried to assess the situation, seeing three men around her. There were small glints in their hands, no doubt knives.

Ella didn't the only thing she could do. She grabbed onto the wrists of the man holding her and wrenched them off her body. She spun around quickly, facing her original assailant. Ella made a fist as he came at her, curling back and releasing the way Steve had showed her. She heard a crack as her knuckles hit his nose, shattering it. Ella grabbed her collar of his shirt and threw him away from her, watching as he practically flew and hit the brick wall. She had to use her full strength.

Ella was keenly aware of two more men behind her back. She looked over her shoulder in a panic. She didn't know what these men wanted from her, Steve wasn't home… she was scared.

Something hissed past her ear, a few strands of hair blowing out in front of her face. One of the men staggered back as an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. Just as quick, another flew and got stuck in the other man's thigh. They both cried out in pain, casting one last look at Ella before scampering away as fast as they could with their injuries. Ella wished she got a good look at their faces.

Still, she had other things to worry about. Her eyes scanned the top of the building around her, looking for the unseen foe that shot _arrows._ Ella thought that seemed a little unconventional.

A shadow dropped from the fire escape, landing lightly on their toes. Ella tensed, not knowing what to do. They had helped her, but she was still wary.

The figure stepped into the light slowly. Ella noted a pair of boots, followed by tight pants and a purple zip up. What really got her attention was the familiar face that the arrows belonged to.

"Kate?!"

"Ella?!"

Kate seemed just as confused as she did, jaw dropped. She put her bow over her shoulders as she took a few more steps closer to her friend.

"What the hell-?"

"What are you doing-?"

"You just shot them with arrows!"

"You threw that man!"

Kate held out her hands, stopping her friend from continuing. "Okay, we need to figure this out… not here." She said, nodding at the unconscious man slumped up against the wall.

"Let's go to my apartment."

The two girls hurried through the streets, both tense and ready for another fight if needed. Ella was lucky there was no one in the halls as they rushed up to her apartment, throwing the door open and collapsing in with Kate. Ella locked the door, spinning around quickly.

"What the hell? Kate, what's with the arrows? Are you some kind of vigilante?"

Kate threw her hands up as she shrugged off her equipment. "I mean, kinda?"

"Aren't arrows Clint's thing?" Ella asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, and now they're mine too. He's my mentor."

Ella fell into a kitchen chair, mind whirling. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was going to surprise you tomorrow."

"So you used the time before then roaming the streets and looking for a fight?"

"I mean, yeah." Kate said, sitting across from Ella. "It's a habit… but good thing I did! Me shooting shit is not the most important event of the night. I saw you throw that man like he was a rag! And you're wearing heels! What the fuck?!"

Ella dragged a hand down her face. This is not how she wanted to reveal she was enhanced. She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Kate, I'm going to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell anyone, not even Steve. Clear?"

Kate gave a single nod.

Ella launched into the full story of her time with the Russians, finally explaining the missing piece that helped the story make sense. Kate seemed awe-struck when Ella admitted she was enhanced.

"Woah." Was all she could muster at first. "And your brother doesn't know?"

Ella shook her head, a bitter look on her face. "No. And I would like it to stay that way."

"Why?"

Ella sighed heavily, hunching over on the table. "I don't know… he just deserves a bit of normal in his life. Why should I be the one to take that away?"

"But you're lying to him."

"I'm not lying." Ella defended. "I'm just choosing to keep this from him."

"Ignoring it won't make it disappear." Kate said, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not trying to make it disappear." Ella mumbled. "It's just… dormant. What do I need to be enhanced for? I can't fight. Even if I wanted to, Steve wouldn't allow it."

Kate chewed on her lip. "Well, if you wanted… you could use it for good."

Ella didn't respond.

"What did those guys even want from you anyways?" Kate asked, taking Ella's silence as an answer.

"I don't know." The girl frowned. "They didn't say anything. Just grabbed me."

Both of them said nothing, letting out deep breaths as they tried to unwind from the flurry of events that just happened. Kate grabbed her bow and pressed and button on it, Ella watching it amazement as it folded itself up to staff about the size of her forearm.

"That's pretty cool." Ella admitted.

"Makes traveling easier." Kate said with a nod. "Do you mind if I crash here tonight? My brain's kinda tired after all that."

"Be my guest."

Ella gave Kate something to change into, the two girls ending up on the couch watching a movie later. They tried to ignore the waves of shock that still went through them every once in a while. Ella thought Kate ate two tubs of ice cream as a way of coping with the news.

Steve got back late that night. His limbs were tired and was a little scummy after all the fighting. Still, the mission went smoothly and he was excited to crawl into bed.

He opened the door, expecting that Ella was already asleep, but was surprised to see her on the couch with a familiar face. Both girls looked in his direction as he locked the door behind him.

"Hey, Steve." Kate said, waving.

"Kate's visiting." Ella provided, seeing his confusion at her presence.

"I see. Hey Kate."

"How was the mission?" Ella asked, pushing herself off the couch and walking towards him.

"It went well. No broken bones or anything, so that's positive."

Ella laughed. "Yeah. Glad you got back safely. You look tired."

"Exhausted is a better word." Steve said. He could already feel his eyelids begin to droop. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Good night." Ella said.

"Good night, grandpa!" Kate chimed from the couch.

…

Pierce stood with three of his agents, all beaten and bleeding from the mission they went on. They weren't supposed to capture or hurt Ella, merely scare her into using her strength. It worked nearly perfectly, save for the interruption from the unknown vigilante. Still, the broken nose and concussion from a bulky man was enough evidence. Ella knew her strength, and was choosing to hide it.

How curious.

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, new chapter. Next one is the start of the Winter Soldier! Hoped you enjoyed this. It's much longer than my past few chapters.**

 **Also, in case if anyone didn't know, Kate Bishop is a comic book character who is something along the lines of the female version of Hawkeye. I wanted to work that in the story somehow.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	46. Chapter 46

Sam Wilson enjoyed his early morning runs.

The usually bustling streets of D.C. were quiet, which meant he could run through all of the monuments without the usual swarm of tourists that filled the area. The sky was a hazy pink in color, dew hanging off the blades of grass in translucent pearls and a thin layer of mist clinging to the ground. It was a pretty good sight for a workout. Although the running was tolling, the burn somehow managed to relax him.

He was used to the streets being barren, being the only living soul crazy enough to be out that early in the morning. He did it partially to people didn't see him gasping and sweating as he powered through the run, the other part being he still had a hard time sleeping.

However, he was surprised the see another runner on the sidewalk. He peered up from his sneakers hitting the ground, eyes wide as he observed the other runner.

At first, all he could see was her back. She wore a sports bra, leggings, and colorful sneakers. Her blonde ponytail swung behind her head in a steady rhythm as she ran. Her back was toned, two dimples showing above the waistline of her leggings. As far as Sam could tell from the view of her back, she was an attractive lady. This gave him an incentive to pick up his pace a little.

Sam made it to her side, matching her speed. "Hey."

The girl looked towards him, cheeks flushed slightly from the exercise. She gave a quick smile. "Hi."

"You normally run this early?" Sam asked, trying to hide his labored breathing.

"For the last month and a half." The girl answered, barely looking like the run was taking a toll on her. Sam told himself that she must have just started. It spared his pride.

"I haven't seen you around."

"You must be running too slow."

Sam blinked, looking over to the girl at his side. She was smirking in amusement at her own quip, seeing his bewildered expression. He wasn't expecting that.

He let out a huff of laughter. "Must be." He held out his hand while he ran. "Sam Wilson."

The girl took it, giving a single, firm shake. "Ella. Nice to meet you."

Sam tried to make small talk as they ran, coming up on a pond. The Washington Monument stood tall and proud beyond it, a silver beacon against the morning sky.

Sam tried to flirt a little, taking a liking to the girl to his side. She was nice, answering all of his questions in a pleasant voice. He found out that she and her brother had moved to D.C. for work about three months ago and she had recently decided to try and work out more.

There were quick, heavy footsteps behind Sam before someone zoomed past them, running at a mind-boggling speed.

"On your left," they breathed out before running past them.

"Damn," Sam murmured. "I wonder where he's trying to go to?"

Sam looked at the girl, seeing a strange expression on her face, like she knew something he didn't. The corners of her lips were pointed upwards as she continued.

"Who knows?"

They ran for a few minutes longer, getting closer to the Washington Monument. Sam was beginning to feel tired, but the girl beside him simply looked up at the white spire with clear, blue eyes.

"Never get tired of looking at some of these." She commented.

The familiar sound of hurried footsteps reached Sam's ears, another familiar phrase coming next. "On your left."

"Uh huh. On my left. Got it." Sam mumbled, wondering what kind of person had this much gas at the beginning of the day.

Not much longer, they were making the loop around the reflecting pool at the base of the memorial. Sam found himself unable to talk and run at the same time anymore and allowed the girl to fill the empty space with her words.

Again, an unwelcomed sound came behind them. Sam looked over his shoulder, jaw clenched. "Don't you say it… don't you say it!"

"On your left."

"Come on!" he groaned, quickly picking up his speed to try to match his pace, but failing after only a few moments. He hunched over, hands on his knees as he watched the man speed away yet again. Ella slowed to a stop by his side. "Damn, who even is that guy?"

"That's Steve Rogers." Ella told him, watching the surprise on his face. "Try not to feel too bad about yourself. We can't all be super soldiers."

Ella began to jog again, leaving Sam huffing. He stumbled off the path, ready to just collapse.

"I'll see you around, Sam!" she tossed over her shoulder as she continued on her way.

Their time in D.C. had been going well. Ella's job has been working out well for her and she managed to balance her classes with work. She had made friends with some of her coworkers, happy that she wasn't with out a friend with Kate still being in New York.

She knew Steve went out and ran every morning and made the decision to go out as well. Ella never kept pace with him. She figured that if she tried, she would be able to… but that would raise too many questions. So, she jogged lightly while her brother sprinted through the city.

The two of them had a lot of athletic clothes. The bigger companies, like Nike, liked it when Steve wore their brand, seeing it as free advertisement. Because of this, they gave him a plethora of free clothes, which they made good use of. Ella vividly remembered Steve's face the first time she tried to go out running in a sports bra. It was priceless. After a good fifteen minutes of debating, Ella won. Still, she knew just because Steve wasn't saying anything didn't mean that he liked it.

Ella ran for another twenty minutes, watching as the city began to wake up around her. She ran down the sidewalk, watching the cars drive past.

She nearly ran past her brother, not noticing him helping a familiar face off the ground. Ella slowed to a stop, making her way to her brother's side. Her hands were on her hips as she smiled brightly.

"Hey, Sam." She greeted, looking up at her brother. "I see you met Steve."

"Yeah." He said, voice strained slightly. He looked from the two before him, seeing that they were comfortable with one another. "You two know each other?"

"My sister." Steve said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Wait… what?"

Ella laughed at his reaction. She had forgotten that not everyone worked a SHIELD, like most of the people she met. They all knew her story, but obviously… not everybody did. "It's a long story. If you can keep up tomorrow, maybe I'll explain it to you." Ella said.

"Sounds like a challenge." Sam grinned. "I'll take you up on that… because this is some crazy ass news." He turned to Steve. "Must have freaked you out after the whole defrosting thing, huh?"

"It takes some getting used to." Steve admitted. "Ella's more in tune with this century than I am."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Wait… so if you're from WWII, how are you still alive or not an old woman?"

"I told you." Ella said. "Keep up tomorrow, I'll explain it… or are you afraid you can run as fast as a ninety year old woman?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up."

Steve smiled at his sisters jokes. "It was good to meet you, Sam." He said, making to leave. Ella followed, her back already facing Sam.

"It's your bed, isn't it?"

The siblings spun around. "What's that?"

"Your bed, it's too soft." Sam elaborated. "When I was over there, I would sleep on the ground… use rocks for pillows like a cave man."

Ella tilted her head to the side. He had mentioned he was in the military while they ran but didn't go into great detail. Still, she watched as what he said seemed to relate to her brother.

"Now I'm home," Sam continued. "Lying in by bed, and it's like…"

"Lying on a marshmallow." Steve provided. "I feel like I'm going to sink right to the floor."

Ella's gaze snapped up to her brother, brows furrowed and lips pouted slightly. Her brother had never told her about this but he opened up to a complete stranger. Ella tried not to let it bother her. Sam had fought in a war… Steve can relate to him.

Sam nodded.

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Two tours." Sam said, shrugging as if it was nothing. "You must miss the good old day, huh?"

"Things aren't so bad." Steve said, beginning to list things that were good about this century. Ella listened, nodding along.

"McDonalds." Ella added when he finished. "Don't forget McDonalds."

"McDonalds. Of course." Steve finished.

Sam looked amused at their list, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought for a moment. "Marvin Gaye, 1972, _Trouble Man_ soundtrack." He advised. "Everything you missed jammed into one album."

Steve fished a small notebook and pen out of his pocket. "I'll put it on the list."

Ella peeked over his shoulder at his list, raising a brow at her brother. "Are you kidding me? You still haven't read about the Berlin Wall?"

"Not all of us have time to take history classes." Steve said, scrawling the note down.

"And Thai food?" Ella cried, slapping a hand on her forehead. "You need to get out more."

His phone rang. A message from Natasha. They had a new mission. Steve put the notebook back into his pocket, smiling. "Alright, Sam. Duty calls." He shook his hand. "Thanks for the run, if that's what you want to call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam asked, laughing. "With the both of you? I can't catch a break."

"Next time you feel like stopping at the VA, make me look good in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know." Sam said jokingly as Steve backed towards the curb.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"You might need at least three Captain America's if you want to look good." Ella said playfully.

Sam shook his head but couldn't keep the laugh out of his mouth. "You're probably right."

A car rolled to a stop in front of them, Ella spinning around as the window rolled down, revealing Natasha sitting in the front seat. Her hair hung in even sheets down the side of her face, framing it.

"Hey, fellas." She said. "Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

Ella laughed as her brother hung his head. There was no stopping with the old people jokes. Steve turned to his sister. "I'll be back later. We can get dinner."

"Thai food." Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Steve sighed, getting into the car with Natasha.

The red head leaned forward, nodding at Ella. "Hey."

Ella waved. "Hello, Natasha."

Sam squatted down, admiring the car with a smile on his face.

"Can't run everywhere." Steve said, shutting the door.

Sam shook his head slowly. "No you can't."

Natasha pressed down on the gas, the two agents speeding away. Ella watched the back of the car until it left her sight, Sam standing beside her. They were silent for a heartbeat before he spoke.

"You sure you don't wanna explain everything to me now? I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow, let alone keep up with you."

Ella peered at him out the corner of her eye. She checked the time on her phone, seeing she had a good amount of time before she had to go to work. "Well, if you can manage to walk an old lady back to her apartment, I'm sure I can enlighten you."

The pair made their way through the streets, Ella trying her best to explain what happened. Sometimes, she would catch him staring at her with an incredulous look on his face. She realized how crazy her story must seem to most people. Ella probably would have a hard time believing it if it didn't happen to her.

They ended up getting coffee at a small café on the way back, sitting outside as the streets began to fill up as the day started. Ella sipped on her drink as Sam assaulted her with a never-ending supply of questions. Once he was sure he understood her story, he seemed to relax.

"So," he asked, leaning back in his metal seat with a cheeky grin. "Having Captain America as a brother… must be hard to find a date."

Ella took the mug from her lips. "I don't make it a habit bringing guys home."

In fact, she still hasn't really talked to guys at all. She hadn't even been on a date since she woke up in this century. She told herself it was because she was too busy, but she knew it was because some part of her was still hung up on Bucky. It was a never ending battle between her head and heart, head screaming that he was gone and had been for nearly a century, but her heart would whisper that she was still in love.

"Plus, I'm old enough to be most guys' grandma, so…" Ella shrugged, leaving Sam to put the pieces together.

Sam chuckled. "Good point."

They parted, Ella saying that they would probably end up seeing each other soon. She liked Sam, she thought he was funny… and Steve seemed to get along with him too.

Ella climbed up to her apartment before jumping into the shower and scrubbing off the thin layer of sweat she had worked up. She hopped out of the steaming water and wrapped the towel around her hair to dry it, brushing her teeth and doing her makeup.

Ella shook out her hair, still a bit damp. It would dry before she got to work. She tugged on her clothes, stepping into her pumps and grabbed her purse from the table. Ella breezed out the front door, saying a quick hello to Sharon before darting into the elevator.

Ella got to work right on time, as usual. She used her access card to get to her floor, greeting Pierce before settling down and beginning her work.

She worked diligently and efficiently. She was good at her job.

The hours melted away, the afternoon morphing into the evening. Ella was adding appointments into the computer when someone walked up. She didn't look up at first as she typed.

"Do you have an appoint…?" she trailed off, seeing Steve standing there. Ella rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

He had changed out of his combat gear, wearing a checkered button-up and a leather jacket. He looked amused at his sister's slip up. "I could come back later?"

"Funny." Ella said, checking the time. Her shift was over, meaning it was time to go to dinner. She pushed her chair back and slipped her purse over her arm. Ella knocked on Pierce's door, informing him that she was leaving before following her brother.

He seemed a little distressed as they stood in the elevator. When Ella asked him about it, he said he would inform her at dinner.

They stopped at their apartment first, allowing Ella to change out of her work clothes and into something a little more casual. She opted with jeans and a bomber jacket over a tank. A bit more comfortable than the restricting pencil skirt.

Ella used her phone to find the best reviewed Thai place in their area. Kate had taken her out for Thai a while ago, Ella finding that she rather enjoyed it. Steve was a good sport about it and was willing to try it.

They sat in the small restaurant, Ella leaning on her table as Steve recalled what happened. First, he went over the mission. Ella was surprised by how little the team communicated after being together for so long. Steve was distrustful, even of Natasha. He then told her about the three huge Helicarriers SHIELD was hiding under the Triskelion. Ella almost couldn't believe it was going on right under her nose.

Ella twirled some noodles onto her fork. (She couldn't use chopsticks). "I can't believe it." She said. "It's just so… sneaky. People deserve to know about that."

Ella realized she was sounding like a hypocrite, complaining about others keeping things from her while the list of things she neglected to tell Steve continued to grow. She looked up at her brother, his face being hidden by the rim of his cap.

"You know what we should do?" she said, trying to forget about her problems. "They have an exhibit on you in the Smithsonian. I think it would be cool to see, you know, just to make sure they got everything right."

Steve laughed. "If that's what you want to do."

They paid for their check and headed out. Ella wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to go, but it was better than sitting in the house with the stress of keeping things from her brother piling onto her. Ella tried to push this out of her mind as they reached the museum. They paid for their tickets, following the steady stream of people into the building.

Ella looked at the amazing aircraft that they passed on their way to his exhibit. She pointed out a few at Steve, recognizing them from the WWII chapter in her online classes. Steve smiled at his sister's enthusiasm.

They rode an escalator, Ella pointing with a giggle at a poster with his face on it. They were all throughout the museum, but there were a lot closer to the entrance.

Finally, the stream of people led them to a large arch, with a large white A sitting proudly on the very top. The exhibit was filled with people, young and old, all looking with awe at America's greatest war hero, unaware that he was standing only a few feet from them.

The inside was decorated with red, white, and blue… as was expected. The walls were jammed pack with information, Ella scanning them as they walked through. On the wall was a scale model of Steve before he got the serum. Ella nudged his shoulder and pointed.

"Remember when I was the big sister?"

There was a narrator over the speakers, his prerecorded voice somewhat grainy. "A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery, and sacrifice."

They went past a painted mural of Steve saluting. "And I thought your head couldn't get any bigger."

Ella listened vaguely as the narrator continued to speak. She didn't need a lesson on her own history, she had already lived through it. She became aware of a little boy staring at her brother. Steve smiled and held a finger to his lips, the boy giving a single, open-mouthed nod.

"He can see under the hat." Ella murmured as they continued, feeling his gaze follow the pair.

They had old, blurry footage of him during the war. His motorcycle now seemed like a dinosaur, compared to the one he had now. Ella kept a careful eye on her brother as he watched himself on film. As far as she could tell, he was able to get through it without any bad memories.

They went to the center of the museum, Ella's breath being taken away. There, in full color, was a picture of Bucky on the wall, his hard gaze keeping watch over the exhibit. Ella took a few tentative steps forward, eyes glued on the uniform that donned the mannequin. Her lips were parted slightly as she noted the dented compass that still hung from it. A wry smile came to her lips, remembering how she left it on his coffin at the memorial. It was probably the only part of the uniform that wasn't remade. He had… died in the original one.

She tore her eyes away, seeing her brother wander over to a glass display. Ella went to his side, seeing the small section about Bucky.

 _This is what he wanted,_ Ella thought as she read the print. _He wanted to do something special… he wanted to be remembered._

Ella leaned the side of her head against her brother's shoulder, feeling his wrap an arm around her. Her fingers went to the cool metal that hung around her neck. Her hand shook slightly as she popped it open, feeling a lump begin to form in her throat.

Steve noted the open locket in her hands, brows furrowing as he saw what was inside. His mind worked overtime as it whirled. "Ella… wha- were you…?" he trailed off, unable to get the words out.

A hot tear trailed down Ella's cheek as she nodded. "Yes. I loved him, Steve." She hiccupped once, a warm feeling rushing over her as she finally admitted to their relationship. " _I loved him so much._ "

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ok, big reveal! Steve's reaction is the next chapter. Hope you guys are all enjoying this!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. His gaze flickered from the photograph of his best friend to his sister, who was currently weeping softly. It felt as though a bomb had been dropped in his head, scrambling everything he thought he had known. He had so many questions, like when? For how long? And most importantly, _why didn't they tell him?_

For now, Steve kept all his questions shoved in the back of his mouth and simply pulled his sister close. He could feel her shoulders shaking with her irregular breathing. He gently guided her to the side, away from the middle of the exhibit so she didn't draw too much attention to herself.

They stood in a secluded corner. Steve bent his knees, getting to her eye level. Ella's face was hidden behind a curtain of golden hair, which he brushed away, revealing her slightly pink cheeks. Ella swiftly began to rub under her eyes, inhaling lung fulls of air as she tried to even out her breathing. She fanned her hot face, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Steve asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at her. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

Steve's lips drew themselves into a thin line. "Why did you keep it from me?" he asked quietly.

"We didn't want to cause any tensions between the two of you, especially when you were fighting HYDRA." Ella said, voice hardly more than a whimper. "I- I didn't want to ruin your friendship somehow…"

"Ella, I wouldn't have been angry." Steve said. "Honestly, I would have been thrilled."

"Really?" she asked after a moment.

He gave a single bob of the head. "Really." He paused. "How long?"

"Well, I kissed him once when I was sixteen-"

"Aw jeez." He couldn't help but think that all the time he had spent with the two of them, he was suddenly a third wheel.

Ella slapped her brother's arm, eyes narrowed. "And then Ma died… we picked it up again after you saved him from HYDRA."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, letting the information sink in. "That long, huh?"

Ella nodded silently, looking anywhere but his eyes. Her head tilted to the side as she saw something familiar and began gravitating towards it. It was part of the section they had on Bucky, showing something that didn't have to do with war. Ella looked at the small screen, the grainy black and white footage with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"It's us."

The video was of the New Years before Bucky had fallen. It was taken during the party, of them dancing. He was twirling her around the dancefloor. It was impossible to make out her face, but Ella knew it was her. Ella's eyes skipped to the caption.

 _Sgt. Barnes dances with an unnamed beauty on New Year's Eve._

Ella let out a short breath of laughter, pointing at the caption. "Look! I am in the exhibit. 'Unnamed beauty Rogers.'"

Steve smiled at his sister as she watched the footage for a few more minutes before straightening up, looking more composed. The only hint about her break down were her slightly puffy eyes. "Why don't we poke around a little more?"

They examined the exhibit for a bit longer, Steve seeing everything with new eyes. Every time they would mention Bucky, he would look towards Ella to gauge her reaction. No more tears came to her eyes; she would simply bite the inside of her cheek and continue looking at the artifacts.

They wandered into a viewing room, where a video of Peggy was playing on repeat. They sat and watched for a while, listening intently to her words. The older agent was now at a retirement home in D.C., the two of them going to see her on multiple occasions. Her memory was going, but she still smiled brightly when she saw the two of them.

"Why don't we visit her tonight?" Ella suggested.

Steve snapped his compass closed, nodding slowly. He just realized how similar he and his sister were in terms of those who they loved… both losing them one way or another.

They left the exhibit, going through the nearly barren halls of the Smithsonian until they went outside. They walked in silent for a few moments, both walking with hands shoved in their pockets.

"I'm glad you told me." Steve said. Ella said nothing, allowing Steve to continue. "You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

Ella's hands curled into fists in her pockets. "I know."

He was giving her the perfect chance to tell him the complete truth, about what she could do. She opened her mouth, but shut it right away. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't will the words to tumble out of her mouth. She ended up forcing a smile on her lips and continued on her way.

The woman at the front desk of the retirement home knew the two siblings by now. Steve came around a bit more than Ella did, but she still visited frequently.

They knew the way to the room. Ella always thought it was quite ironic that she would visit a retirement home, since she was as old if not older than the rest of the tenants in there. The hallways were always full of friendly people who would nod and wave as they walked past.

Peggy's room was at the end of the hall. Steve knocked on the door softly.

"Come in!" a voice called from within.

Steve pushed the door open the rest of the way, a smile already on his face. Peggy's eyes lit up when she saw the siblings. Her gray hair was fanned out behind her head on a soft pillow, legs tucked under many warm blankets.

"If it isn't my favorite siblings," she said and cracked a smile.

"Hey, Peggy." Ella said, waving.

The two of them pulled up chairs to her bedside. Ella was always glad to see Peggy, treating her as if they were still in the 40's. Sometimes, when Ella was in there with Peggy and Steve, she nearly forgot she wasn't.

The three of them talked for a while, Peggy asking about work. Sometimes, she would forget where Ella worked. Although it was a small detail, Ella had to remind her every time she visited.

"Any boyfriends?" Peggy asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

Ella made a face and shook her head. "Not yet."

Peggy shook her head, squinting her eyes. "Well, get on with it." She advised. "Don't wait until you look like me." She let out a wheezing laugh.

"Did you know about her and Bucky?" Steve asked, mostly wanting to make sure he wasn't the only one who wasn't in on the joke.

Peggy raised a brow. "Well, she never admitted it… but I knew. You, however, were as dense as a bag of bricks."

"Were?" Ella chuckled. "He still is!"

A shrill ringing filled the air. Ella's phone was ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket, seeing Kate's name flash across the screen. She looked at the others in the room, holding the phone to her chest. "I gotta take this."

Ella excused herself from the room, walking far enough down the hallways so that they couldn't hear their conversation. Ella swiped at the screen and brought the phone to her ear.

At first, Kate was simply gushing about a guy she went out on a date with. Ella did her duty as a friend and listened, asking all the right questions. It sounded like Kate really liked him. Ella then asked about her part time job as a vigilante, Kate assuring her that she was careful and she hasn't died just yet.

" _So, how's it going with you?_ " Kate asked.

Ella let out a long sigh and leaned her weight against the wall. "Well, I told Steve about me and Bucky tonight."

She heard Kate gasp. " _How'd he take it?_ "

"Not as bad as I thought." Ella said. "He said he was happy I told him."

There was a pause. " _And did you tell him about the other thing?"_

Ella hesitated. "No…"

Kate groaned. _"Come on, Ella. The longer you wait, the worse it will get."_

"I know." She huffed, dragging a hand down her face. "Just… it's not the right time."

" _When is?"_

Ella didn't know how to answer that. She was thankful when she saw Steve coming her way. "Ok, Steve's here. Gotta go."

Ella noted her brother seemed a little down the moment she got a good look at his face. She pushed herself off the wall and fell in step with him. "What is it?"

"She forgot again."

Ella's body deflated, shoulders rolling forward in sadness. She looked down at her shoes, thinking about how unfair it was. Why should she get a second chance when Peggy fought far harder? Why wasn't she the one sitting old and frail in a bed while Steve lived his life with the woman he loved? She didn't understand why the world was being so cruel. If Ella had the choice, she would switch places with Peggy without a second thought.

 _He doesn't deserve this._

"How about we make one more stop before we go home?" Steve suggested, trying to shake the despair from his voice.

"Whatever you want."

The pair went down town, to the VA where Sam said he worked. Ella figured it would be good for Steve in some way, a room full of people who all understood what he went through. As they walked into the building, Ella could hear voices in the air. They spoke in soft murmurs, trying to work their way through their own trauma.

Ella stood off to the side, Steve leaning a shoulder against the doorframe and listening to the conversation. Sam was good at what he did, finding a way to help the people in the room while also adding a touch of humor.

The group dispersed, Sam speaking with a few of the people before making his way over to the two of them.

"Look who it is… the running man." He paused. "And woman I guess."

Ella smiled in greeting, making her way toward where they stood. Her shoulder bumped into someone, hearing a gasp. A cup of coffee spilled on the ground, Ella leaping away to keep away from the scalding wave.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Ella cried.

The man she bumped into looked up, on the verge of being annoyed. However, seeing it was a cute girl who he crashed into took the edge off of it. "It's alright."

Ella grabbed some napkins off the table, getting down on her knees and helping him sop up the mess. "Lord, I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"No really," the man insisted. "It was my fault. I didn't watch where I was going." He held out a hand. "I'm Tyler."

"Ella," she shook his hand. "Were you in the meeting?" she asked, observing his messy brown hair and dangling dog tags, a giveaway that he was in the army.

"Yeah, looks like you just missed it though."

"Oh, it's not for me." Ella shook her head. "It's for my brother… and we're visiting Sam."

"You know him?"

"Met him on a run."

Ella looked back up at the man as he picked up the empty cup. In today's standards, he was pretty cute. Straight white teeth and warm eyes, a small scar on his chin… maybe from fighting. He offered her a hand up, Ella gladly accepting and allowing him to lift her from the ground.

"Thanks," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tyler grinned, a dimple making an appearance on the right side of his face. "No problem." He shifted his weight from his heels to his toes. "You live around here?"

"Yeah, not far. Me and my brother moved here about three months ago."

Tyler looked past her shoulder, seeing the blond man talking to Sam who must be who she was talking about. His eyes grew wide. "Your brother's a pretty big guy."

Ella shrugged. "I guess."

"He's not gonna rip my arm out of its socket if I ask for your number, is he?"

Ella's lips parted in surprise. She was stunned into silence for a heartbeat longer before regaining her composure. "I don't know. I guess we can find out."

She chewed on her lips nervously as he punched her number into his phone. She guessed Peggy's advice really took root in her head. She really should be taking advantage of her second chance, not ghosting through another life.

"So, coffee sometime?" Tyler asked, holding out the empty cup. "Drinking it, not cleaning it up."

A laugh bubbled from Ella's lips. "Sure. I'd like that."

He waved goodbye as he left the building, Ella's face a bit warm as she turned around. She jumped as she found herself face to chest with her brother.

"God," she gasped, clutching her heart. "You scared me!"

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

Ella shrugged nonchalantly. "Just some guy…"

"His name is Tyler." Sam interjected, walking up beside Steve. "In case if you need to hunt him down anytime soon. He comes round here a lot. Nice kid."

"He ask you out?" Steve demanded.

"He may have." Ella said slowly. "Why? You gonna try and intimidate him with being Captain America? He was already scared of you."

"Good."

The three of them laughed for a few moments before saying goodnight. It was pretty late, the lights of the city flickering on around them. It wasn't much longer until they reached their apartment again, standing side by side in the elevator as cheery music played over the old speakers.

They reached their floor, heading down the hallways in comfortable silence. They made their way down a small flight of stairs until they were in their hall. Ella caught sight of Sharon, speaking on the phone with her laundry under her arm.

Both she and Steve waved in greeting.

"Hey," Sharon said quickly before returning to her phone call. "I got to go, call you later." She hung up with a sigh, tossing her phone onto the pile of laundry in her hold. "My aunt. She's kinda an insomniac."

Steve looked at the basket. "Hey, if you want… if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement."

Sharon tilted her head to the side, lips curled. "Oh yeah? What's it cost?"

"A cup of coffee?"

Ella felt her jaw drop. She hoped she didn't look stupid, sitting there slack-jawed as her gaze bore into her brother. He… just asked a girl out. On his own… not an hour after grilling Ella about her coffee date.

Sharon was grinning, pressing her lips together before answering. "Thank you, but I already have a load downstairs and you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward." She cringed slightly.

Steve held his hands out to the side. "Ah. Well, I'll keep my distance."

"Hopefully not too far."

Ella couldn't believe the exchange that just happened before her eyes. It was something that she never thought she would witness. Steve fiddled with his keys for a moment while Ella still was unbelieving about what just happened.

"Oh, and I think you left your stereo on." Sharon added before turning to go finish her laundry.

Ella made a face. Neither of them ever really used the stereo in their room. Steve seemed to be thinking the same thing as he listened to the notes floating out from their room, somewhat muffled by the heavy door.

He turned to his sister, a sense of urgency in his eyes. "Something's up."

"Yeah, I'll say. You just talked to a girl and asked her out."

Steve sighed. "This is serious."

Ella heard the tone of his voice, worry spreading to her. She swallowed hard, wondering what could be happening. Steve led Ella back out of the hallways, the pair of them crawling onto the fire escape. Ella tried to keep her footsteps light of the thin metal, which was beyond noisy.

Steve stopped in front of the window that led to their kitchen. "Stay behind me," he ordered.

Ella swallowed hard, giving a quick nod. Steve stealthily opened the window, crawling through agilely with Ella following behind. Ella tip-toed through the hallway, watching as Steve snatched up his shield and held it in front of his body defensively. Ella followed close behind, heart hammering as she peeked around his shoulders. They inched along, backs pressed against the wall. The pair leaned forward slightly, looking around the corner. There was a familiar face sitting in the living room.

Steve looked slightly annoyed at the sight of Nick Fury. He relaxed, stepping around the corner fully.

"I don't remember giving you a key," he said, an edge to his voice.

Ella let out the breath she had been holding, standing beside Steve with a hand on her hip.

Fury sat up with a small grunt. "You really think I need one?" he paused. "My wife kicked me out."

Ella's eyes narrowed, looking at his left hand. There was no ring decorating it. _He's lying._

"I didn't know you were married."

Fury shrugged one shoulder. "A lot of things you don't know about me."

Steve set his shield down and took a few long steps into the room. "I know, Nick. That's the problem." He flickered on the light, revealing Fury's true state.

Ella raised a brow at the cuts and blood that littered his face. His jacket was ripped in many places. His labored breathing showed that he was in a bad state. What had happened to him? His hand went to the lamp, clicking it off again. He tapped at his phone in the darkness before displaying it.

 _Ears everywhere._

Ella shifted nervously, peering around the room for something… a camera, microphone, a person. She didn't know, but her skin was on edge. Steve was doing the same, fingers rolled into tight balls.

"Sorry I had to do this but I had nowhere else to crash." Fury tapped at his phone again.

 _SHIELD compromised._

Ella gasped lightly. She was just in the building that day, what could have happened?

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked after a long pause.

Fury stood, hands clenching his chest. "Just my friends."

 _You two and me._

"Is that what we are?"

"That's up to you."

The next second, Fury cried out as shots fired through their wall. Ella couldn't hold back a scream as Steve shoved her behind him, shield raised. Her hands covered her mouth as she watched Fury convulse as his body was riddled with bullets. Her blue eyes were huge, unblinking, unable to look away. A flash of silver caught her eyes through their windows as Fury collapsed onto the ground.

Steve dragged his limp body into the kitchen, falling to his knees beside him as Fury coughed and spluttered.

Ella was curled with her back against the back as Fury pressed something into his hand. "Don't… trust… anyone." He said with difficulty.

Ella jumped as the door crashed open. Her face crumpled as she realized they could be getting attacked. She held the sides of her head in panic.

"Captain Rogers?" It was Sharon.

Ella peeked up, seeing her walk in with a pistol raised.

"Captain." Sharon continued quickly. "I'm agent 13 of SHIELD special service. I'm assigned to protect you." As breathed out as she slipped into the kitchen.

"On whose orders?"

Sharon let out a small gasp as she saw Fury on the ground. "His."

She began making a call in a hurried voice after checking his responsiveness. Steve suddenly rushed past Ella, the girl holding out a single hand in a feeble attempt to stop him. She snatched her hands back to her chest as he disappeared, chasing after the assailant.

Ella tugged her knees up, burying her face between them. She breathed in gasps, going into a slight state of shock. So many things just happened, from the news about SHIELD, to the shooting, and even Sharon… Ella didn't know how to take it all in at once.

All she knew was that things had changed drastically.

 **Authors note:**

 **So, this has got 300 followers, which is great! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, Bucky will be back soon!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	48. Chapter 48

The next hour went by in a blur.

The apartment filled with doctors and SHIELD agents. A paramedic came to Ella's side, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and trying to get her to speak. She found herself only able to answer in broken responses. She wasn't sure if most of them were understandable.

Her brother jogged in through the door, eyes scanning the room until they fell upon Ella. He rushed to her side.

"Did you get him?" Ella asked as he squatted beside her.

Steve shook his head dejectedly. "No. He got away."

The paramedic continued to ask Ella questions, checking her breathing and her heart rate until he determined that she would be okay. Ella stood on shaky legs, following her brother out the door as the room filled with SHIELD agents as they investigated the scene.

They headed to the hospital, perhaps going a bit over the speed limit. They had taken Fury into surgery, letting Steve standing in a conjoining room. Ella chewed on her lips nervously as she watched the doctors prep him for the operation. After they began, Ella plopped down on one of the seats in the waiting room, breathing out heavily. She slumped over, resting her chin in her palm. The minutes ticked by, Natasha came in wild with worry. Ella began to feel herself doze off; it was half past one in the morning.

Steve noted his sister's state and went next to her. "Go home and get some sleep."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously. "No, I can't." she feared what waited for her at home. She wouldn't have Steve there if she went now.

"Ella, the apartment is surrounded by agents. You'll be fine." He assured her. "Go and get some sleep. You have work in the morning, don't you?"

"Yes, but…" she leaned in and lowered her voice so only Steve could hear. "You heard what Fury said."

"I know," he murmured. "But we don't know anything for certain yet. Go home and sleep, act like everything's normal."

Ella said nothing, looking down at her palms before continuing in a broken whisper. "But what if they come back?"

Steve knew she meant the shooter. He hung his head, feeling upset that his sister had to live in fear. "They won't." he said with hard confidence. "It would be too obvious, too many people there… just trust me."

Ella hesitated for a moment longer before giving a slow nod. She trusted her brother with her life. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up and hugged him, casting one last fleeting glance at the operation room. Natasha was gripping the edge of the glass tightly, knuckles white. Ella feared the marble would break under the pressure of her hands.

Ella walked through the barren halls of the hospital. It had an eerie feel at such a time, as if she was the only soul alive. A shiver traveled down her spine as she hugged herself tightly. She just had to get out of there as soon as she could.

She hopped on her bike, slipping the helmet over her face before kicking it into gear and speeding through the street. All her nerves were on edge, as if she was expecting to be attacked at any given moment.

Ella was thankful when she reached her apartment. She felt a bit safer when she entered the familiar halls, following the turns and curves to her room. She passed a few people that she assumed were SHIELD agents. She shakily inserted the key to her room, opening the door slowly.

All the lights were on. It was empty, for which she was thankful. It would be beyond awkward to have a stranger in her apartment while she tried to sleep. She peered into the living room, not sure what to expect. The window had been boarded up, the holes from the bullets already plastered over. Ella cringed when she saw the blood that smeared her carpet. That would be a little harder to get out.

Ella shuffled to her room, inhaling deeply. Although just outside her door had been torn apart, her room remained untouched. It was unnerving in a way, knowing a man was shot only a few feet away. Ella simply stripped out of her clothes and collapsed on the bed. Her eyes felt like weights were tied to the lashes. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was reeling. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Her dreams were hazy and frightening at times, leading to a fitful night of sleeping.

Ella didn't go on the run the next morning, using the time to get an extra hour and half of sleep. She hoped Sam wouldn't be too disappointed.

Eventually, she dragged her tired limbs out of the mess of blankets on her bed. She stumbled into the bathroom, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Heavy bags weighed down her eyes, marring her smooth face. She hadn't bothered to clean off her makeup, the mascara smudged on her face.

Ella got ready lethargically, moving in slow motion as if her were under water. She tried to mask how the night before had taken a toll on her, pinching her cheeks to give them a bit of color. She rushed out of her room, not eating breakfast.

As she sat on the bus, Ella's foot tapped non-stop. A nervous tick. If Fury was right, and SHIELD was compromised, there was no telling what would be waiting for her when she got there.

She was stiff as she made her way into the building. Ella kept her eyes down as she climbed the stairs. Her shoulders were held back, muscles drawn taunt. Every time she passed another, her eyes would instantly scan them, searching for any signs of them trying to harm her.

When she reached her floor, Ella put on a fake smile as said good morning to Pierce. She sat down at her desk as if everything was the same, as if a man wasn't bleeding out in her room the night before.

Ella didn't particularly like Fury. He made it very clear that he didn't trust her and the feeling was mutual. Still, he had been shot trying to help Steve. He didn't deserve that.

Ella worked mechanically, hardly noticing when Pierce walked past her to go to the elevator. Every time Ella heard footsteps coming her way, her eyes would snap up from the computer, ready to run. However, they would only waltz past, not even sparing her a look.

She was surprised when Pierce came back, her brother next to him. He wore his uniform, a hard look on his face. Pierce was talking softly to him, Ella's eyes meeting Steve's. She couldn't tear her eyes away, following him until they reached the door. She could feel the urgency in her eyes, wanting to know what happened or what is happening. Steve gave a small nod, as if saying _It's okay._

Pierce paused, hand on the door. "Oh, Ella dear, we're just going to talk for a few minutes. It won't be long."

Ella wiped the worried look of her face, replacing it with an overly pleasant grin. "Of course."

Pierce shut the door behind the two of them, leaving Ella alone at her desk. While she was waiting, she chewed her lips to the point of drawing blood. She was stressed beyond belief. She wished she knew what they were discussing behind those thick doors, if it involved her or answered any of the questions she had.

Only thirty minutes later, the doors opened. Steve walked out with a sour look on his face, shutting the door behind him. He looked at Ella, a hard glint in his eye. He jerked his head in the other direction, down the hall. Ella knew exactly what he meant.

She leaped out of her chair, falling in step with her brother, trying to keep up with his long legs. He was angry, jaw clenched. There was a sense of urgency that spread to Ella, she knew something was up. She figured Steve heard something he didn't like.

"What happened?" Ella asked breathlessly. "What happened to Fury?"

"He's gone."

Ella let out a puff of air, letting it sink in. The director of SHIELD was dead, after telling them not to trust anyone. Something big was happening, and they were right in the middle of it.

"What do we do now?"

"Get out of here." Steve said. "Something's up."

They got into the elevator, Steve leaning against the railing and glancing out the glass at the landscape before him. He murmured the floor he wanted to go, feeling his sister stand beside him, making herself small. The doors slid, but were stopped by a hand sticking through them.

Ella whipped around, seeing a man who was on Steve's team, Rumlow, enter with two more men who looked just as strong and capable as him. He glanced at Steve for a moment before saying his floor. The shining doors slid closed.

"Cap," Rumlow greeted. "Miss Rogers."

Ella had met him on several occasions. She didn't really know him well, but he always greeted her respectfully.

Steve spun around. "Rumlow."

He stood stiff as a board with his hands crossed before him as the elevator smoothly began its descent. Ella didn't pay attention as Rumlow spoke with her brother, glazed eyes staring down at her shoes. Her mind was racing, wondering what they would do next. With SHIELD compromised, there was no telling what would happen to the two of them. SHIELD was the one who helped them after they woke up, providing homes and funds. With them gone, what were they to do next?

The elevator jolted to a stop, four men in suits filing in. Ella was beginning to feel cramped.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Fury." Rumlow murmured. "It was messed up, what happened to him."

"Thank you," Steve replied.

The elevator made one last stop, three huge, hulking men trudging in. Ella was pressed up against her brother in the small space. She took deep breaths, trying to relax herself. Ella noted Steve's bright eyes scanning the men in the room. She was nervous when she pushed her behind him.

"Be careful." He said, voice so soft that Ella thought she imagined it.

He turned forward, muscles coiled and ready to release. "Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?"

Ella's heart dropped to her feet, the next moment, all hell breaking lose. Steve shoved her away from him as he was attacked by all of the man in the compartment. Her back hit the railing hard, a small gasp escaping her lips.

Ella was frozen in shock at first, seeing the men all latch onto her brother. One of the men came towards her, hands out before him as if she was a wild animal.

"Take it easy, miss." He said, before lunging at her.

Ella jumped out of the way, trying not to trip over the many people in the compartment. All she knew was that she couldn't let them get a hold of her, they would use it against Steve. Ella dodged flying bodies as Steve went into survival mode, taking out the men holding him down. Ella slipped away from the man trying to hold her, but another man wrapped his arm around her neck from behind. He shoved something into her gut, a scream ripping from her throat as her body convulsed painfully when a pulse of electricity went through her limbs. She heard Steve call out her name, but he couldn't help her. Ella stomped her heeled shoe onto the man's foot, digging an elbow into his gut before shoving him away from her. His head hit the railing, body slumping down uselessly.

Ella grabbed the strange weapon from his unfurled hand, jabbing it at the next man who tried to come at her.

Ella spun around, seeing only two other people left standing. Steve and Rumlow. Her lips curled into a frown, feeling betrayed again. They really couldn't trust anyone. Ella stepped over limbs until she was by his side, clutching the strange staff tightly in her fingers.

"Woah, big guy." Rumlow said, shifting his in spot. "I just want you to know, Cap, this isn't personal."

Faster than a blink, he attacked Steve again. Ella tried to help, sticking the staff into his ribs. Rumlow was good though; he grabbed her wrist and twisted, causing the weapon to clatter on the floor with a cry from Ella.

Steve wasted no time, grabbing Rumlow and throwing him. He stood over his immobile body, chest heaving slightly.

"It kind of feels personal." He spat. Steve quickly turned to Ella, examining her face for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ella said weakly, still unbelieving about what just happened. She pulled a strand of hair from the corner of her mouth, glancing at all the unconscious people that littered the floor. That had just happened. She and her brother were just attacked by SHIELD.

Steve kicked up his shield, breaking off the strange binding that was on his wrist. He touched a button on the wall, the door opening. Ella gasped at the sight of many armed personnel, guns pointed at their chests. She stepped behind her brother, not prepared for what would come next.

They were falling suddenly, Ella's stomach doing unenjoyable flips. This was worse than any rollercoaster, even the Cyclone at Coney Island. She hoped Steve wouldn't throw up again. Ella was hunched over on the floor as the elevator screeched to a stop. She stood up on shaky legs, Steve opening the elevator door by hand. The hall was filled with more soldiers.

Ella began to panic. She tugged at her hair as her breathing became erratic. What would they do? They were going to be captured or even worse. Steve noted her distress, sighing heavily as he made up his mind about what they would do.

"Do you trust me?"

Ella looked up with her worried eyes. "Of course."

Steve huffed. At least she had confidence in him. "Good."

Before Ella could react, her brother had grabbed her and jumped out the glass. Ella couldn't believe it. Steve had done some stupid things before, but this was at the top of his list. Ella couldn't even will herself to scream as the glass rained down around them in sharp crystals. She screwed her eyes shut and rolled into a ball, waiting for the impact. They broke through the glass roof before they hit the ground, hard. Steve had made sure she landed on top of him, but that didn't really help the pain.

Ella gasped out as her body jolted painfully. Her neck cracked as they landed. She knew that would hurt later. She heard Steve let out a small groan under her. She couldn't imagine what that felt like to him. Ella rolled off her brother, broken shards of glass digging into her exposed flesh. Steve hauled her off the ground.

"Run." He said breathlessly.

Ella gave a single nod and followed her brother. All the SHIELD agents were looking at the two of them as they struggled out of the building. Ella regretted wearing heels as she slipped after her brother. The tight fitting skirt didn't help. Ella huffed and grabbed the hem of her skirt, ripping a long seam in it on her right leg. At least now she could try to move. She would worry about how improper she looked later.

They reached the garage, Ella slinging her leg on the back of Steve's motorcycle. He didn't waste a second before speeding away from the building. They tried to close the gate. Ella tightened her grip on her brother as he managed to get through the steadily shrinking space.

A gust of air puffed Ella's hair. She watched as a jet flew overhead before hovering right before them on the bridge.

"Stand down!" a voice said from the inside of the jet.

Steve ignored the order, speeding toward it even when a machine gun dropped down and began firing rounds. Ella winced and hid her face as her brother swerved the bike dangerously. He reached back and grabbed his shield, launching it at the jet.

"Take the handles!" he commanded.

Ella followed the orders, gripping them tight as Steve sprung off the bike and onto the jet. She sped under the jet, skidding the bike to a stop with difficulty on the other side. She watched with parted lips as her brother single handedly ripped the jet to shreds. She hadn't seen him in action since watching him on television during the battle of New York. He was strong and smart. Ella gaped in disbelief as he jumped off the side of the jet, landing hard on the cement while the jet spun and crashed behind him.

He jogged toward her, hopping on the front of the bike and speeding off without another word.

"What now?" Ella asked loudly, over the howling of the wind.

"We run."

Ella was sure they broke every single traffic law ever created. Steve weaved through cars, ran through lights without any care for what would happen. Ella was surprised that Steve was bringing back to their apartment.

"Hurry."

They didn't go through the front door, sneakily crawling up through the fire escape again.

"What are we doing here?" Ella hissed. "They'll find us."

"We both need to change." Steve explained. "We have to disappear."

Ella looked in dismay at her get up. With the jagged tear on her skirt to the dotting of blood on her white shirt from the broken glass, she wasn't in any state to be on the run. They crawled through the window, Ella pulling off her heels and leaving them on the fire escape.

"Be quick." Steve ordered. "Get money."

Ella gave a single nod and rushed into her room. She had never gotten changed faster in her life. She yanked off the ruined outfit and dug out a bland, gray zip up and skinny jeans. She decided on tugging on a pair of boots that Kate had left there when she last visited. They were durable, Kate would wear them when she went out at night.

Ella grabbed a handful of cash from her purse, popping on the black cap to hide her face. She felt like when she first woke up, on the run yet again.

Ella shut the door behind her, seeing Steve already in the living room. He was exactly inconspicuous, but she wasn't about to tell him that. There was no time.

"We should split up." Ella blurted out.

Steve looked stunned at her suggestion. "What? Why?"

"Split their forces." Ella explained. "It makes sense. We can't let them get the both of us."

Steve shook his head. "Absolutely not. You won't be able to outrun them."

Ella narrowed her jaws, jaw set. "I trusted you today. You should trust me. They won't get me, I swear."

They locked gazes for a moment, Steve seeing the determination in her eyes. He didn't want his little sister to be wandering alone while an entire organization was looking for them. He feared what they would do if they got her, if they would hurt her to get to him. Still, Ella was right. It made sense to split up.

"Fine." Steve sighed. "Wait here for a second."

He slid into his room, opening up the drawer at his bedside and fishing out the pistol he kept in there. He wasn't about to send his sister on the run without any means of defending herself.

"Take this." Steve urged, handing it to Ella.

"How long have you had this?" she asked. Steve never really used guns, preferring his shield over anything else.

"Doesn't matter. Take it, run. Don't stay anywhere too long."

Ella let out a long sigh, nodding as she tucked the pistol into the waistline of her jeans. She still remembered how to use it. At least she wasn't defenseless.

"Be safe."

"You too."

…

Ella took her bike and went off. She wasn't sure where, just in the opposite direction of her brother. She was thankful that the motorcycle was from Stark and not from SHIELD. There was no telling if SHIELD would have planted a tracking device on it.

She moved non-stop through the streets for about an hour before a deep hunger grew in her stomach. She cursed herself for not eating breakfast. Ella glanced at the time on her phone. It was late afternoon. She had gone long enough on an empty stomach.

Ella ended up pulling up to a small sandwich shop that was nearly deserted. She shoved her hands into the pocket of her jacket, tilting her head down as she reached the counter. As the man was making her sandwich, Ella looked up at the television on the wall. Her stomach dropped when she saw Steve's face with the word _Wanted_ under him with large white letters. Her worry grew even more when the picture shifted to one of her from her SHIELD profile. She was labeled as an accomplice, but not named.

Ella tossed her money at the man behind the counter, grabbing her sandwich and rushing out of the shop. She traveled a bit further down the road to a secluded spot and sat down, scarfing down the sandwich quickly. She threw the wrapper away and rested on her bike, watching as people milled about without even noticing her. Ella hung her head with a deep breath. She was so close to living a close to normal life. She couldn't imagine how Steve must be feeling now, knowing that he dragged her into a corrupt organization. He must have been guilt ridden.

Ella felt her phone vibrate, seeing Kate's name flash. She tense, not knowing what to do. Could she trust her? After everything that she thought she knew was changed. With a shaking hand, Ella answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Ella, what the hell?!"_ Kate cried out immediately. " _You're on the news, on the run, and in an ass load of trouble. What's going on? Me and Clint are worried."_

Ella hesitated. "I can't tell you." She said with difficulty. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

" _Be careful!"_ Kate said before Ella cut off the call. She couldn't risk saying anything else, in case if others were listening in.

This was so frustrating! Ella couldn't even trust her own friend who had proven loyalty to her on many occasions. She cursed the bastards at SHIELD who were doing this to them.

Ella simply kept moving. She still was in D.C., unwilling to leave without her brother. Still, she figured if she continued to move across the city in zigzags, she would be difficult to catch.

The day faded into night. It was late, the adrenaline in her veins keeping Ella alert as she rode through the streets. She found herself in a rough part of town, trash littering the streets and walls decorated with vulgar graffiti.

The night air was calm and cool as it twirled her hair behind her. Ella wished with all her being that everything could go back to normal, that she wasn't running for her freedom… but she couldn't change that. Not yet anyways.

Ella rounded a corner, inhaling sharply at what she saw.

A man stood in the middle of the street, his shadow highlighted by a familiar, metallic glint.

 **Authors note:**

 **Cliff hanger! Hoped you guys liked the chapter. I really hope I was able to do it justice!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Ella reacted fast. She yanked the handles of her bike hard, the rubber of the tires skidding against the pavement as she made a sharp turn into the alley. She gasped as the bike toppled over, rolling to escape her leg being trapped under it. She was thankful for the helmet and the clothes she wore as she slid, knowing that is any skin was exposed, it surely would have been torn to shreds.

Ella grunted in pain as she sat up, yanking off the helmet. There were scratches all down the side. She was glad it wasn't her face.

Ella leapt up as she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. The man was after her. She quickly assessed her surroundings, noting with dismay that she was surrounded on three side by huge brick walls, the other way being where the mysterious man was coming from.

Ella looked to her left, seeing a fire escape that led to the roof of the building. It was a far reach. She had never jumped to that height before, but it was do or die. Ella took a running start, swinging her arms back and latched onto the rusted metal. She hauled herself up, using all the strength she had in her arms. She, for once, was thankful for the enhancement.

She wasted no time climbing up the cold ladder, painfully aware of the man that was just underneath her. Ella shimmed her way higher, until her fingers curled over the edge of the roof and she pushed herself up the rest of the way.

Her heart thudded in her ears, loud enough to drown out any other noise. She grabbed the pistol from the waistline of her jeans, flicking off the safety and holding it out in front of her. Ella rotated in slow circles, eyes narrowed sharply as she watched for any movement on the rooftop.

After a minute of nothing, Ella decided to make another move. Perhaps he had left, or lost sight of her. She looked over to the roof next to her, judging the distance. It was pretty far, but she figured if Steve could do it, so could she. Ella lowered her gun to her side, taking a step forward, ready to jump.

She wasn't ready, however, when two hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the ledge. She spun around and held up her gun, only to have it knocked from her hands in a split second. He grabbed her shoulders, her cry was muffled by the hand going over her mouth.

Ella's mind was boggled by the pure strength that radiated from her attacker. As much as she struggled, it didn't bother him. Next thing she knew, her back painfully hit the wall that surrounded the stairwell that led to the roof. Cold metal pressed against her windpipe, a hard body keeping her immobile against the wall.

Ella looked at her assailant for the first time, eyes wide in fear. His long, shaggy hair covered the corners of his eyes… blank, vacant eyes that were framed by heavy brows. The bottom part of his face was covered by a black mask. What really got her attention though, was the arm of metal.

Ella couldn't believe was she was seeing. Her hands wrapped around his hard forearm, attempting to pry it off of her. This must have been the man who shot Fury.

Ella's breathing was a squeaking, wheezing mess. It felt like she was trying to breathe through a straw. She didn't know what this man wanted from her… if he was there to kill her, or to capture her. All she knew was that she was genuinely scared.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered away from her face, looking down to the left as if he was listening to something. Ella noted the communicator in his ear.

" _Soldier, stop what you are doing and meet the team. We have a location of the target."_

The Soldier began speaking in a language Ella didn't understand, but recognized. Russian.

" _I have the girl."_

" _Leave her,"_ the voice in his ear commanded. " _She will be easy to collect later. This is top priority."_

While he spoke, Ella reached out a hand and began to claw at his face weakly. Her limbs burned from the lack of oxygen, her vision fading in and out. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly, like a fish. Her nails scratched at his cheek before they caught under his mask, Ella giving a feeble tug at it. It clattered to the ground, leaving his face bare.

Ella could have sworn she was dreaming when he looked back up at her. A face she knew like the back of her hand, a face that she had lost, a face that didn't recognize her. From his chin to his lips, and even the color of his eyes, Ella knew him. Her voice made no sound, but her lips formed the name.

" _Bucky."_

The Soldier took a pistol from his belt, swiftly hitting the girl over the head with it. He watched as she crumpled to the ground, head lolling to the side. There was a thin trail of blood leaking down from above her eyebrow, her lips parted slight, expression peaceful as if she were only sleeping.

The Soldier couldn't have her following him. This delayed her for now. He had been instructed about her, remembering Pierce's words.

"Untrained, but far stronger than she knows."

Better not to take chances. He slid the pistol back into the holster at his side, casting one last look at her slumped form. His eyes were caught by a shimmer around her neck, a bronze locket. His blue eyes narrowed before turning away swiftly, picking his mask from the ground and fitting it back over his face. He had a mission he had to complete.

He would come back for the girl later.

…

Ella was awoken by the pounding against her skull. Even before she peeled her eyes open, the pain made her face screw up. The brightness of the sun against her face gave another sharp wave of pain through her head.

Her eyes blinked groggily as she sat up, the bones in her body cracking from being in such a strange position for so long. She brought a hand to the side of her head, feeling dried blood on her brow. Her fingers brushed the cut, causing Ella to wince when it stung.

Her head was fuzzy as she tried to put the pieces together of about where she was. She sat on a roof, it was midmorning, judging by the sun. The night's events came back to her in broken shards, from the man to the fight.

She audibly gasped as she recalled the most important detail.

 _Bucky._

No, it was no mirage or trick of the light, or some image conjured up in her oxygen deprived brain… it was _him._ But it didn't make any sense, none of it. From the fact of him being alive, or that he held he against a wall and knocked her out, as if he didn't know her.

Or… did he not. There was no recognition in his cold, blank eyes. How could he not remember her?

Ella took heavy breaths as she tried to stand. She didn't know what to do next, where to go. Why had he left her there? She clenched her fists and shut her eyes, feeling hot tears pricking at them. She was panicking, not knowing what to do next. Everything was too much, nothing made sense anymore. She thought she could go by herself, but obviously, she was wrong. She need Steve, he would know what to do.

Ella pulled her phone out of her pocket, groaning in dismay when she realized it was dead. It was amazing that technology could come so far, but fall short when she truly needed it.

Ella scanned the roof, seeing her pistol on the ground where it fell from her grasp. She snatched it up and stuck it back into place, sprinting towards the fire escape and sliding down as fast as she could. Ella noted her bike still was on its side in the alley. She would worry about that later.

She burst out into the sidewalk, thankful that there was a payphone. She shoved in the money, also glad that she memorized Steve's number out of habit before realizing she could save it in her phone. She punched at the buttons, scanning her surroundings as it rang metallically. Ella began to think he wasn't going to answer, but her heart leapt with joy when she heard his voice.

" _Who is this?"_

"Steve, thank god!" Ella said.

" _Ella? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him. "Where are you? Where have you been?"

" _Ella, I need you to listen,"_ Steve said, voice low. " _HYDRA is back."_

Punching her in the jaw would have affected her less. "What?"

" _It's in SHIELD. It's taken over."_

Ella shook her head, unbelieving. "No… this can't be happening. Not again."

" _I want you to get out of D.C., go to New York and find Stark."_ Steve explained. " _I'm with Sam and Natasha, I'll be fine. You need to get out of here."_

"Where are you?" Ella asked, desperation setting in. She didn't have time to worry about what the hell Sam was doing in this mess

" _We're crossing over the bridge downtown."_

Ella squeezed the phone tightly, trying to find a way to break the news about Bucky to her brother. "Steve, Bu-"

There was a scream from the other side, not from Steve. Ella figured it was Sam.

"Steve?!"

There was no answer, only the dull droning of a beep, signaling the call was over. Ella cursed under her breath, slamming the phone down and going back into the alley, yanking her bike upright and swinging her leg up, wasting no time before speeding out onto the street. She could smell the burnt rubber as she took off.

Ella knew her brother was in trouble, and she knew where. That's where she was going.

She had never gone as fast as she could on her bike until now. The speed surprised her as she weaved through the cars in the street. She could feel the purr of the engines under her hands. Ella had left her helmet in the alley, having no time to put it on. The wind blew on her eyes and her hair, but she ignored it. All she had to go was get to her brother.

Ella felt like Steve was rubbing off on her a bit as she zoomed through the fifth red light in a row. She would never be this reckless on any other day. But, this one was special. HYDRA was back, she was a fugitive, and the man she loved came back from the dead. So, breaking a few traffic laws could be ignored now.

She could hear the fighting before she saw it. The shouts, the gun shots… Ella knew Steve would be near. He was always at the center of any fight.

Ella was on the bridge. Cars were overturned, broken glass covered the cement. Steve had definitely been here.

Her eyes landed on Sam, who was crouched down beside the edge of the bridge, popping up every once and a while to shoot at someone. Ella slammed on the breaks of her bike, skidding to a stop beside him and hopping off, falling to her knees beside him.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Sam peeked her way. "What are you doing here?" he shot a few more rounds. "Steve's gonna be pissed!"

"Where is he?" Ella pulled her pistol out of her jeans, not sure what good it would do her in this fight, but it was better than nothing.

"Fighting the jackass with the metal arm that totaled my car!"

Steve was fighting Bucky. Ella looked to her left, seeing an abandoned rope that led down to the streets below. She ignored Sam's cry as she latched on and slid down, trying to block out how the rope burned against the skin of her hands.

Her feet hit the ground hard as she sprinted past overturned busses as passed out men. She figured if she followed the trail of destruction for long enough, it would lead her straight to her brother. She heard the distinctive sound of shattering glass not too far in front of her. She was getting close.

Ella saw Natasha hunched over behind a car, clutching her chest. Ella crouched low and squatted down beside her.

"Where's Steve?"

"What are you doing here?" Natasha questioned, voice raspy.

"Where is my brother?" Ella repeated, more forcefully this time.

Natasha didn't answer, simply crawling from behind the car and snatching up a weapon from the ground. Ella could tell it wasn't a gun, it was much too large for that. Still, she could tell it was dangerous. Ella followed beside Natasha as she limped to the middle of the street. Ella's eyes trailed along the red head's line of sight, watching as her brother threw someone over his shoulder.

Bucky.

Ella inhaled sharply as he looked at her brother with the same cold, blank eyes. His lips moved, but she couldn't make out the words. She wasn't ready when he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Steve, she always wasn't ready when Sam swooped down from the sky and kicked him in the face. Ella brought her hands to her mouth in a gasp. What was happening? She looked to Natasha, seeing the woman squinting and pointing the weapon at Bucky.

"No!" Ella lunged at her, pushing the tip of the weapon just as it fired. It missed Bucky, but it scared him off.

Natasha looked confused. "What the hell was that?"

Ella paid no attention to her, jogging to her brother's side and clinging to his arm. "Bucky." She said. "That was Bucky. He's alive."

Steve looked shell-shocked. He wasn't, or couldn't say anything.

"Steve, how could this happen?" Ella needed answers, but he wasn't providing any.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by black cars and men on bikes. Her fingers dug into the material of the jacket as men filed out, all pointing guns at them and screaming. Steve dropped his shield slowly, raising his hands above his head in surrender.

Rumlow came up behind them, Ella flinching at the volume of his voice. She put her hands behind her head and sunk to her knees, lips quivering. She couldn't go back to HYDRA, not again.

Steve looked over at his sister, watching as her face shattered and she began to openly cry. They had a gun pointed to the back of her head. She would jump every time they moved, as if they were going to blow her brains out. His protective instinct was distorted by the shock of seeing Bucky, and knowing that his best friend didn't recognize him. There was so much going on in his mind, he could function the way he knew he should be doing in this situation. All he could was watch as Rumlow chained up his sister.

"Pierce is very unhappy you left without notifying him." Rumlow murmured, grabbing her upper arm and hauling the girl from the ground.

Ella met the eyes of Sam and Natasha as they too were dragged away in the same fashion. Ella's day had gone from bad to worse, from worse to absolute shit.

HYDRA had them again, and there was no fighting it.

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay! So we have Bucky again! I hope I did the meeting justice!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Warning! There are some heavier themes towards the end of the chapter that are potentially triggering. Just thought to add a warning.**

 **…**

Steve began to get out of his hazy funk as they were shoved into the back of an armed truck, arms being locked into a heavy containment device. He looked on as they roughly shoved Ella down beside him, placing her in a device similar to his own. Strange, since neither Sam or Natasha had one like that.

Two armed, masked guards came in and sat in the back of the truck. They held their weapons tightly, as if to threaten them.

Ella looked down at her bound hands as the truck jolted and began to move. They were going to kill them, all of them. Ella shuddered as she thought about it. Was she going to have to watch her brother die, or would it be the other way around? She pulled against the restraints, arms shaking in struggle. Even with the enhancement, she couldn't break out of them.

They had been riding in silence for some time, the only sound being Natasha's pained breathing as she bleed out. Eventually, Steve spoke up.

"It was him."

"I know," Ella whispered.

"He looked right at me like he didn't even know me."

Ella looked down. "Yeah."

Steve turned to his sister, seeing the pure despair in her eyes. For the first time, he noted the small cut on her brow, most of the blood smeared on her forehead. There was an ugly purple bruise blossoming on her neck. She had told him she was fine, but it must have been a lie. Steve knew the injuries ran much deeper than the skin. Now that he knew the truth behind her and Bucky's relationship, he couldn't even imagine what Ella felt at this moment. The man she loved, not only not remembering her, but attacking her as well. Ella didn't deserve this.

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked the question everyone was thinking. "It was, like, 70 years ago."

"Zola."

Ella inhaled sharply at the mention of his name. The doctor that had tortured her, that had forced her to watch Bucky fall out the side of a train to his apparent death. It appeared he continued to haunt her life still.

"Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43." Steve continued. "Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall." He looked up slowly, realizing what that meant. "They must have found him…"

"None of that's your fault, Steve."

"That doesn't explain why he didn't know us." Ella piped up. "How could he not know us?"

"Brain washing." Natasha said, a hint of bitterness in her tone. "Russian's are fond of it."

"Russians?" Ella repeated in confusion. "HYDRA wasn't Russian."

"HYDRA was everywhere." Natasha said. "We just didn't know it."

Ella felt like she had been punched in the gut. If HYDRA was in Russia… that would explain who had held her for so many years. She had just traded out one branch for another. She had never been free of HYDRA; they had her for 70 years without even realizing it. Which also meant, Pierce knew exactly who she was. She had been exactly where they wanted her. She had never escaped them.

Neither had Bucky, apparently.

Ella pressed her lips into a hard line. How could they do that? Take away someone's identity completely and mold them into something else? Did they have no morals? No hearts? Now, knowing that they had left Bucky in the hands of those monsters would forever be something that weighed on her conscious.

"Even when we had nothing, we had Bucky."

Natasha let out a moan of pain, tilting her head back. Ella saw the bright blood seeping through her jacket. Ella remembered what it felt like, she could feel the scar burning as she thought about it.

"We need to get a doctor here." Sam said to the guards, as if they would help them. "If we don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck."

He flinched back as the guard held up a staff, sizzling with electricity. Ella was surprised when they jabbed it into the ribs of his peer before kicking them in the face. Her brows furrowed as the masked guard slumped to the ground in a heap.

The guard tugged off their masked with a groan. "Uhg, that thing was squeezing my brain."

It was Maria Hill. Ella had never spoken to her personally, but she had seen her in the Triskelion on multiple occasions and heard stories about her remarkable feats as an agent of SHIELD. She tossed her dark bangs out of her face and looked to Sam.

"Who's this guy?"

Ella blinked rapidly, still trying to process what just happened.

"Not important right now," Steve said, ignoring the looked of mild annoyance Sam sent him. "Agent Hill, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry asses." She murmured. Maria produced a small device from her pocket, clicking a button that caused a bright blue flame to emit from it. She instantly got to work, freeing them all from their restraints. She made a face when she stopped before Ella. "Kind of a lot for one girl, don't you think?"

Ella didn't respond, simply rubbing at her wrists as the restraint came undone. Hill did her work quickly and efficiently, creating a large hole in the metal flooring of the truck. She kicked the excess metal away, falling through to the ground.

"Alright, out you go."

Ella made a face. They had to jump out a moving truck? She shook herself. She had literally jumped out a building the day before. It wasn't the craziest thing to happen to her.

Sam went out first, Natasha following, then Ella and Steve last followed by Maria. The landing didn't hurt nearly as much as the one in the middle of the Triskelion. Ella stood and brushed the dirt off her jacket, watching as the rest of the group stood and awaited instructions.

Maria shed the disguise, leaving her donned in a black SHIELD uniform.

"Follow me."

They swiftly followed the agent, who led them in an inconspicuous gray van, ushering them all inside. Natasha plopped down hard, Sam at her side, pushing down hard on the bleeding. Ella sat beside her brother as Maria sat behind the wheel, instantly taking off.

Ella leaned her head back into the soft chair, letting out a small puff of air. So, she wasn't going to be shot in the head today. That was a relief. She felt Steve's eyes boring holes through her. She turned to her left, seeing his gaze on her sore neck.

Steve reached out and touched the bruise slightly, Ella wincing at the raw ache it cause.

"Did he do this?" Steve asked, voice low.

Ella knew whom he was talking about. She gave a single nod. "Yeah, he found me last night."

"And you got away?"

Ella shook her head. "No, someone contacted him and he just… knocked me out and left."

"Why did he leave you alive?"

Ella thought about this for a moment, before realization dawned upon her. It hit her like a truck. "I don't think they want me dead."

Her time at the HYDRA facility is Russia flashed before her mind. When she tried to drive the knife through her own heart, the doctors words to her.

" _It's a shame you would want to end such potential."_

They made her strong for a reason. Ella was now sure they planned on using her the way they used Bucky, make her a weapon. They wouldn't kill her, even if they had the chance. They would take her and use her. Ella would rather be dead than be controlled by those men.

"What do you mean?"

Ella looked at him, wide eyes glistening in the low light. It was the perfect chance to tell him everything, the complete truth about what she was.

"We're here." Maria said, putting the van in park.

Ella shut her mouth. Soon, she would explain everything. Not now, they had to get inside.

They all got out of the van, Sam helping Natasha limp along. It appeared their base was in some kind of… dam? It looked abandoned, which would explain the choice. Still, not exactly what Ella expected. They entered through an old, rusting gate. The hall was stuffy and dimly lit, water dripping from the ceiling in a steady rhythm.

"She's lost at least a pint!" Maria called to a man who was running towards them.

"Maybe two," Sam added.

"Let me take her!" the man, Ella assumed he was a doctor, called out.

"She'll want to see him first." Maria said.

Ella didn't know what she was talking about. Her jaw clenched in nervousness, hoping they could trust these people. She had been betrayed so many times in the past few days, she didn't know what to believe any more. They followed Maria through the dark twists and turns of their base until they reached a dark curtain. Maria didn't hesitate, pulling it back and revealing what was behind it.

Nick Fury laid before them, swaddled in a white sheet and hooked up to many machines.

Ella's gaze flicked back and forth from the injured man to her brother, who looked just as confused as she did. Nick Fury died, Steve had said so. So how was he sitting before them?

"About damn time." He spoke up.

They all stared for a moment longer before the doctor urged Natasha to sit down as he examined her wounds. Ella stood beside Sam, who gave her a friendly grin as Fury began to list off the many injuries he had sustained when he was shot.

"They cut you open," Natasha said once the list was finished. "Your heart stopped."

"Tetrodotoxin B." Fury explained. "It slows the pulse to one beat per minute. Banner developed it for stress. It didn't work so great for him, but we found use for it."

"Why all the secrecy?" Steve demanded. "Why not just tell us?"

"Any attempt at the director's life had to look successful." Maria explained, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead."

Ella looked up to the ceiling. Apparently, nobody stayed dead anymore. Not her, not Steve, not Bucky, and not Fury. She began to long for a normal life where the weirdest thing that happened was Steve getting big. It was simpler back then.

Ella stood by and watched as they finished patching Natasha up, Fury slowly getting out of his cot. She followed the group to a meeting room, the table laden with files. Ella stood against the wall with her arms over her chest as she listened to them talk about the plan to stop the launch of the Helicarriers. Steve was very short with Fury, but that was to be expected after all the things he kept from him. Ella wondered if that's what it would be like for her once she told him the truth.

The plan was decided, Steve was in charge of it all. Ella stood by as the group dispersed, leaving just her and Fury in the room, the later looking at a photograph of Pierce in disdain. Ella pushed herself off the wall, walking over to the table and sitting down in a chair across from the director.

"You were right." Ella said.

Fury looked up from the photo, brow raised. "About what?"

"There was a missing piece to my story."

Ella didn't know what pushed her to tell Fury this. Perhaps she was scared, nervous of what would happen if HYDRA did win. Without doubt, they would come after her.

Fury dropped the photo and leaned back in his seat. "Care to explain?"

"It was HYDRA." Ella said softly. "I didn't know it was them until today. They did something to me, they made me like Steve."

"You're enhanced then?"

Ella gave a single nod.

"Why you?" Fury asked. "They could have used anyone."

"Steve donated his blood after I got shot." Ella explained. "I had the serum in me. They wanted to see if they could make me stronger… and when I thought I had escaped them, it turns out I feel right back into their hands."

Ella looked down at the table, seeing a picture of Pierce. Her blood began to boil with rage.

"Who else knows?" Fury asked.

"Just you, me, and all of HYDRA."

"Not Steve?"

Ella shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Is there a reason?"

She sighed and hung her head in her hands. "Truthfully? No, not really. I should have told him by now… but so much has changed in his life. I don't want to add more to it."

"Do you really think your brother would want you to do this to yourself, just to protect him?" Fury asked.

"No." Ella answered, lips forming a frown. "He wouldn't."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, Ella looking anywhere but at the director. She could feel his judgement from where she sat.

"What do you plan on doing once you tell him?" Fury questioned. "Are you going to fight?"

Ella shook her head rapidly. "No, I don't know how to fight. Besides, Steve wouldn't want me out in the field."

"What do _you_ want to do?" Fury asked, stunning Ella. "Having abilities like your brother and not using them would be a waste."

"I didn't ask to have these abilities." Ella rasped out, running her hands through her hair, tugging on the strands. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"I didn't ask to be betrayed by the organization I ran." Fury said. "But, we make do with what we got." He paused, looking at the girl whose face was hidden by a curtain of golden hair. "Why did you tell me this, Miss Rogers?"

She peeked up, swallowing hard. "If we don't win this one, and HYDRA comes out on top…" she began. "They'll come after me. They'll use me like they use Bucky and I'm terrified of it. What do I do if it happens? I wouldn't be able to run, they would find me…"

"Looks to me like you have one option." Fury said solemnly. They were both thinking it. "You could either make one last choice, or lose the ability to decide forever."

Ella let out a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering shut. Steve would hate to think about it, his baby sister left with only one choice, a gruesome one at that. Ella didn't even want to think about the word. _Suicide._ It sounded like a curse. Still, he was right. At least it would be her choice… something Bucky didn't have anymore.

"Let me help." Ella said. "Let me do something so I'm not just… hiding."

Fury thought about this for a second, examining the girl before him. There was determination in her eyes, her jaw set stubbornly. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She was too much like her brother for her own good.

"Fine." Fury said. "You want to help? You're with me. Better start getting ready."

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok, we're moving towards the end of TWS. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Also, 50 chapters! This is the longest story I have ever written!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	51. Chapter 51

Ella was led to a small room with combat gear in it. She could tell it was the bare minimum, given the circumstances. Still, it was all she needed.

She grabbed one of the old SHIELD uniforms, similar to what Maria Hill wore. She zipped up the high-collared jacket, the SHIELD logo on her left shoulder. The sleeves were long and easy to move in. Ella slipped out of her jeans and into well-fit, thick pants. They had many pockets lining the legs, probably to be filled with ammo or whatever technology SHIELD could dream up. She kept Kate's boots on, finding them quite comfortable. Ella clipped a holster around her waist before sliding a pistol she was familiar with into it. She rolled a hair tie from her wrist, tossing her hair into a high ponytail.

She looked down at herself, sighing lightly. She looked like an agent, something she was positive she would never become. Still, desperate times called for desperate measures. She huffed, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

It wouldn't be easy.

…

Steve stood before the display in the Smithsonian, holding his uniform in his arm. He was gazing up at the mural of him and his best friend. The chances of meeting of him in battle were very high. Sam was right, Bucky was dangerous now. Still, Steve had to believe his old friend was buried in there somewhere. Perhaps… seeing him in this uniform could help, maybe talking to him.

His eyes went to the mannequin donning Bucky's uniform. He noted the dented compass hanging from his belt; Ella had pointed it out to him after she had told him the truth. Steve snatched up the compass, tucking it into his pocket. If he couldn't make him remember, perhaps Ella could.

Steve turned, swallowing hard.

It wouldn't be easy.

…

Ella searched the makeshift base for her brother, Sam telling her that he had gone to get a uniform. So, she waited patiently next to Sam as he geared up.

"What's with the wings?" Ella asked, sitting down on the edge of a table.

"I used them back in my days in the army."

Ella raised a brow. "Never saw any of those."

"It was very hush-hush." Sam said, strapping the mechanism over his chest.

"You're like a really big bird." Ella said, lips spreading into a playful grin. "Maybe your superhero name could be… I don't know… The Chicken? Or maybe Blue Bird?"

Sam laughed. "I don't think I'm going to get a superhero name." he paused thoughtfully. "Actually, when I served, they called me Falcon. I don't know if it will stick."

"You're fighting with Captain America." Ella pointed out. "It probably will."

"Okay then." Sam said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "What about yours? What do they call you? Miss America?"

Ella made a face and shook her head, ponytail swinging behind her. "No. I don't get one because I'm not a superhero."

"Neither am I."

"Not yet anyways."

They fell into a comfortable silence. She fully believed Sam would stick by Steve's side after this all… if they won that is. Being on Captain America's team gets you a name. Sam could be in the same league as the Avengers one day.

"So… you and Barnes?" Sam spoke.

A sad smile came to her face as she hugged herself tightly. "Yeah."

"Is that why you didn't respond to my flirting when we first met?"

Ella laughed through the dark feeling that lodged itself in her chest. "No, I only like guys that can run as fast as me."

"Ouch." Sam chuckled. It died down, his face then became serious. "No, but for real. It must be hard for you."

Ella shrugged. "I mean, yes of course it is… but just sitting here crying about it won't do anything." She leaned her weight back on her hands, shaking her head softly. "All I can do is… hope and pray for the best. It worked last time."

"Last time?"

"Battle of New York." Ella elaborated. "At least this time I won't be watching from the sidelines."

"What does Steve have to say about that?"

"Say about what?"

Ella looked over her shoulder, seeing Steve walking in. He was donned in his original uniform, holding his helmet in his hand. His shield was already slung over his shoulders. He was ready for battle. He saw Ella as she sprung off the table, turning towards him. His eyes grew wide at her apparel. It never occurred to him that she would be joining in on the mission. She looked like an agent, when in reality, she only just learned how to properly punch something.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going with Fury." Ella explained, wringing her hands. "You can't make me stay behind this time."

"I know." Steve said, surprising Ella. "Just… be careful."

Ella scoffed. "I'm going into the direct line of fire. You're the one who needs to be careful." She paused, looking down sheepishly. "And… if you see him…"

Steve put his hands on her shoulders, making sure she looked him in the eye. "I will do _everything_ I can to bring him back, alright?"

Ella breathed out deeply and nodded her head. "Okay."

Maria popped her head in the room, already donned in her gear. "Cap, it's time to go."

Steve looked over his shoulder. "Alright."

Ella hugged him tightly. " _Be safe._ " She muttered into his uniform. She let go and turned around, seeing Sam standing with his hands to his side.

"Do I get one too?" he asked hopefully.

Ella rolled her eyes but hugged his, trying to ignore how uncomfortable his gear was. "Sorry Steve dragged you into this mess."

"It's good." Sam said. "It'll be fun."

Ella smiled wryly at his lame attempt at humor. She clenched her fists as she watched the small group make their way out of the base and towards a certain fight. She hoped they would be okay. Ella felt her locket against her chest, almost burning into her skin. She had to believe that one day, she would see Bucky again… one day, he could come to love her. All she could do was hope.

Ella left the small room, wandering through the base until she came upon Fury. He looked like he did when she first met him, the long leather duster and the all black clothing. The only difference was that he had his arm wrapped tightly in a sling. He looked up when he heard Ella step in the room.

"You look like an agent." He commented.

"Well, it was the only thing to wear." Ella said.

"You tell your brother yet?"

"Why tell him now?" Ella asked, slapping her thighs. "It'll just distract him. If we get out of this mess, I'll tell him every secret I kept from him since I was born."

"Is there a lot?"

"The enhancement is the only major one." Ella said. "The rest are petty things… like once, when I was six, I spit in his soup because he and Bucky wouldn't let me play with them." She chuckled at the old memory.

Fury let out the faintest of smiles. "Well, that will be an interesting confession." He slid a gun into his holster, looking towards the girl to his side. "Well, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

…

Fury led her outside, to where a helicopter sat on a large patch of green grass.

"How do you have this?" Ella asked. SHIELD wasn't here anymore to supply technology, and he was technically supposed to be dead.

"I have my ways, Miss Rogers."

Ella refrained from rolling her eyes as she crawled into the helicopter. She slipped on a headset that Fury handed to her.

"You've ever been in a helicopter before?" he shouted over the roar of the blades as they sliced through the air.

"No!" Ella replied loudly. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't nervous as it lifted from the ground.

Fury had given her a rundown of what they were going to do. Natasha was already at the Triskelion doing her part, Steve and Sam were no doubt beginning theirs. Ella knew she was going to have to see Pierce again. It would take everything in her not to whip out her pistol and shoot him in the gut. He knew about her, he knew about Bucky and he just sat there like he was trying to protect this world. Ella hated him. She had never hated anyone before.

Ella looked down as they flew over the Potomac. It was beautiful, if it wasn't for the three huge Helicarriers taking off. Steve was on one of those, she knew it.

Ella took a deep breath to compose herself was Fury landed the chopper. She pulled the headset off, jumping out the side. Her hand gravitated towards the pistol resting on her thigh as they made their way inside. She was in step with Fury, nose pointed to the sky to give herself an air of confidence, even though it was faked.

Fury pulled the door open and stepped inside, all eyes on them.

The first thing Ella saw was Pierce, a familiar feeling bubbling deep in her chest. She noted Natasha, tapping away at some kind of keyboard. There were others there, one of them pointing a gun at Pierce. Good idea.

"Did you get my flowers?" Pierce asked when they came to a stop. His eyes flickered to Ella at his side. "You're fired by the way."

Ella tilted her head to the side with a smile as sweet as poisoned honey. "Good thing I don't like working for Nazis."

"That's a strong word." Pierce said, as if he was scolding a child.

"I could use stronger." Ella forced out through clenched teeth.

She stood to the side as Fury took calculated steps towards Pierce, body postured rigid.

"I'm glad you're here, Nick." Pierce said.

"Really?" Fury asked. "Because I thought you had me killed."

Pierce shrugged. "You know how the game works."

Ella stalked around the outskirts of the room, fingers brushing the cold metal of the hilt of her pistol. She stood beside the man holding a gun at Pierce, ready to join in if needed. Ella listened with her lips curled into a sneer as Pierce continued to spew lies disguised as the truth. It made her sick. How easily he talked about the loss of millions of lives, as if they were nothing.

Natasha held her gun up as their eyes were scanned, all the files being opened finally. Ella was happy about the small victory. Soon, everyone will learn about HYDRA.

Pierce turned. If he was upset about what just happened, he didn't show it. His gaze landed on Ella, who tensed instantly.

"You are a very hard woman to catch, Miss Rogers." He said as he began pacing around the room. Barrels of guns followed his every move. "I assume by now you learned who had you for so many years?"

"I do."

"Well, we were very upset when you managed to get away the first time." Pierce commented, shoes hitting the ground noisily. "I almost sent another team to collect you, but you came right back to us. What a coincidence."

"I would say it was bad luck."

Pierce laughed. "You were meant to be much more than you are now, did you know that? I must say, I was very surprised when I noticed no one knew of your… abilities. I even doubted myself for a while, I had to send a team just to get you to show them."

Ella put the pieces together. He had sent the men after her the one night where Kate had showed up.

"What a waste." He tutted. "Does your brother even know about it?"

Ella realized he was playing with her head. The only problem was, it was working. She simply clenched her jaw and maintained a steady eye contact. He still wore a small smile on his face, as if he were in control of this whole situation. He was steadily coming closer to Ella as he spoke.

"You know, once we eliminated your brother, we were planning on taking you back."

"I figured." Ella spat. "That's why I'm still alive now, right? If you wanted me dead, I would be by now."

"Smart girl." He said with empty praise. "Did you figure that out after you met our other Asset? Oh, sorry, should I say reunited?"

Pierce looked proud at the reaction he had gotten out of her, how she stood stiff, lips pressed together tightly. There was a storm brewing in her bright blue eyes, threatening to spill over any second. The girl swallowed hard, teething grinding.

"Apparently, he still remembered you for a while." Pierce continued, taking a few steps closer. "Some note from your time said to keep him away from you. We did that pretty well, I think… but the wiping doesn't always work properly. After he saw you and your brother, he said he remembered both of you. Threw a little fit and everything." He took one more step towards Ella. He could see the unshed tears glazing her eyes as he taunted her. "I was there. He even said your name before the screaming started."

Ella snapped. She yanked the gun out of the holster, sticking the barrel right under his chin. Her body shook with pent up rage. "You're a monster!" Ella bit out, leaning in close to his face. He still didn't seemed fazed.

"Ella," Fury said in a warning tone from the other side of the room.

"No, no it's quite alright, Nick." Pierce said. "She won't do anything."

"I could kill you for what you did."

"But you won't." Pierce raised a brow. "I have no doubt that you could kill me. You could pull that trigger, you could break my neck, or you could even throw me out the window… but you won't. Do you know why?" he leaned in close, feeling satisfaction as Ella shied away. " _You're too weak._ "

Ella was still shaking as he looked at her. She breathed out deeply, lowering the gun. "No, I'm not. Sparing a life is not weakness."

Pierce shook his head softly as Ella slid the pistol back into the holster. "We could have made you so much more."

Ella looked to the ground as he paced away. She was thankful it was over, that Pierce was done messing with her head for now. He made it clear that he would have done the same thing to Ella that he did to Bucky. She didn't know if his words were true, if he really did know them. It could have all been a rouse, to work her up… but if it was true, Bucky was still in there. He could come back to them. There was hope, and for now, that was enough.

"Done," Natasha said, referring to the HYDRA files being released onto the internet. "And it's trending."

Ella smirked proudly. They had achieved their goal. Now, she had to hope that Sam and Steve could complete theirs.

Suddenly, there was a sizzle as the council members were electrocuted by Pierce. Ella cursed herself for missing it. She held out her gun, pointed directly at Pierce's chest.

"Unless you want a two-inch hole in your sternum, I'd put that gun down." Pierce said to Natasha. "It was armed the moment you put it on."

Ella's eyes flickered towards Fury, waiting for his instruction. He held up a single hand, telling Ella to lower her weapon. She did as was told, not wanting to cause any harm to Natasha.

Now, Pierce really did have the power in the room. Ella stood idly by as he took Natasha's weapon, training it on her as her went behind a desk and began to speak on the radio to someone.

"Lieutenant, how much longer?"

" _65 seconds to satellite link."_ The slightly robotic voice answered.

Ella tightened up. They were running out of time. Was Steve okay? Did he see Bucky again? Ella bit her lip as the panic began to sink in. She looked out at the Helicarriers, surprised setting in once they began firing at each other. Steve and Sam had done it. They had saved countless lives. A relieved grin grew on her face as she watched the weapons destroying themselves.

"What a waste." Pierce murmured.

"So, you still on the fence about Rogers' chances?" Natasha asked, smugness hidden in her voice.

"Time to go, Councilwoman." Pierce said quickly. "This way, come on. You're going to fly me out of here."

Ella looked to Fury. They couldn't just let him go, especially not with Natasha.

"You know," Fury spoke up. "There was a time where I would have taken a bullet for you."

"You already did." Pierce said, as if it were a joke. "You will again, when it's useful."

Ella's eyes flickered from Pierce to Natasha as a pulse of electricity coursed through her body. She fell to the ground with a groan. She had taken herself out to take the advantage away from Pierce.

Fury picked up a gun, aiming, and shooting two bullets at Pierce without hesitation. Ella watched with wide eyes as red circles grew from his gut, painfully bright against the white shirt. He stumbled as Fury shot one last round, crashing into the glass screen behind him and falling.

Ella walked in a daze over to where Pierce lay as Fury went to Natasha. She looked down at the man who was bleeding out without pity or remorse. He deserved to die. He met her eyes, blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. She narrowed her eyes, hoping that he knew how deeply her hatred ran for him.

"Have fun in hell." Ella said before turning heel.

Fury was helping Natasha off the ground. Ella went to her side, having the woman wrap an arm over her shoulder as they made their way to the helicopter.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"I've been better." Natasha rasped out. She looked at Ella out of the corner of her eye. "So you're enhanced?"

"Let's worry about that later." Ella said as she got into the chopper.

Natasha rode in the front with Fury, Ella strapping into the back. She was more used to it as they took off.

" _Please tell me you've got that chopper in the air!_ " Sam's frantic voice spoke over the head set.

"Where are you?" Natasha asked.

 _"_ _41_ _st_ _floor! Northwest corner!"_

Ella made a face at all the excess noise in the background. What was happening to him?

"We're on it. Stay where you are!"

" _Not an option!"_

Natasha looked over her shoulder at Ella. "Get ready to use some of that strength of yours."

Ella's jaw dropped as Sam burst through the window and fell through the sky. He had been around Steve for two long. The chopper jerked to the side, Sam falling through the opening. Ella grabbed his torso, a cry of struggle coming through her lips as she hung on tight. He was dangling halfway off the edge. Ella gave one more tug, pulling him inside the rest of the way.

"41st floor!" Sam cried. "41st!"

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building." Fury yelled back.

Sam shook himself and looked at Ella, patting her shoulder. "That was some catch. You're stronger than you look."

 _You have no idea._ Ella thought to herself.

"Hill, where's Steve? You got a location on Rogers?" Natasha spoke into the headset.

Ella looked out the side of the chopper at the destruction raining down behind them. She could only hope Steve and Bucky were alive and out of there.

Hope was all she had.

…

Steve laid on the edge of the Helicarrier, face bruised and bleeding from the repeating pounding from Bucky's metal fist. He wasn't responding to him, like he feared.

" _You're my mission!_ "

Steve watched through swollen eyes as Bucky wound his fist back, panting heavily.

"Then finish it," Steve said weakly, digging in his pocket until his fingers brushed cool metal. "Because I'm with you to the end of the line." He held out the broken compass with a shaking hand.

Bucky relaxed slightly, the words having a meaning to him. He looked at the piece of metal in his hand, something in his mind shouting that it was familiar. It took it in a tentative hand, looking at it closer. He knew it, he wasn't sure from where, but he did.

His fist curled around it as a piece of metal hit the glass they were on, watching from where he was as the man fell through the air and hit the water. The Soldier didn't know what to think; only that the only piece to who he was just fell into a river. He slipped the compass into his pocket, letting go and falling after the man into the cold waters below.

…

Ella was frantic. Maria said the last she heard from Steve, he was still on the Helicarrier. Once they landed the chopper, Ella took off on her own and began searching all the crash sites for her brother. He couldn't be dead, she refused to believe it. She had already gone through those emotions far too many times.

Ella ran along the edge of the Potomac, feeling no fatigue. Her boots hit the shallows of the water, dampening her pants and getting mud on the boots.

Something caught her eye. Among the debris was a familiar pile of red, white and blue. Ella sped up, diving to her knees to his side. He was soaked; he had obviously been in the river. His face was beaten raw, nearly unrecognizable. There was a sinking feeling in her gut, thinking Bucky had done this.

Ella's hands went to his face, slapping his cheeks lightly. "Steve! Steve, wake up!" when he didn't respond, Ella placed her ear to his chest. She almost cried in relief when she heard the steady thumping. He was alive.

She put a finger to her ear, contacting the rest of the team. "Yeah, I found him."

…

Not much longer, Ella was in the hospital by Steve's bed. She rested her chin on her forearms, leaning on the edge of his small bed. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was a comfort, letting Ella know that he was still alive. The doctors assured her that he would be okay; he just needed to rest for a while.

Sam was in the room, reading while listening to music. Sam had told her about how Bucky had fought with them and also about Rumlow. Ella thought that bastard got what he deserved.

They had been there for a few hour. Ella had changed into fresh clothes and bathed, her hair still a bit damp as it sat on her shoulder. She sat up and looked at her phone, seeing a few messages from Kate. In the end, Ella was glad that she was on her side. So was Clint. Kate had been texting her nonstop, making sure she was absolutely alright.

"On your left."

Ella's eyes snapped up, seeing Steve turning away from Sam. He had just woken up and was already messing with him. Sam caught her eye, thinking the same thing. He shook his head, looking down at his magazine again.

Ella moved closer to her brother. "How you feeling?"

"Not great." Steve admitted, groaning slightly as he shifted his weight.

"You look rough."

"Hmm," Steve said, taking a deep breath. "Sorry you have to look at my face."

Ella laughed lightly. She was thankful her brother was sitting here before her. Briefly, her promise to Fury flashed through her mind. They got out of that situation, they beat HYDRA. She had to tell Steve. Even if she didn't want to, with all the HYDRA files leaked on the internet, it would come out one way or another.

"I gotta tell you something." Ella said, sitting up straight. "It's… really important and I don't want you to get mad."

Steve's brows furrowed. "Did you do something?"

"No," Ella assured him. "This is something else."

"Do you need me to leave?" Sam said awkwardly, pointing towards the door.

Ella shook her head. One way or another, he was going to find out too. "No, you can stay. You both should hear this."

Ella looked at the expectant eyes looking at her. She inhaled deeply before speaking. "I'm enhanced."

"What?" Steve asked, looking disbelieving.

"I. Am. Enhanced." Ella repeated again, slower. "I'm stronger, like you. It was HYDRA."

"Since when?"

Ella cringed. "1991."

"And you knew this?" Steve asked, tone sharp. "For that long?"

"Technically, I didn't know until 2012." Ella said. "When HYDRA got me in '45, they kept me frozen until then. They woke me up, stuck something in my arm, and then put me back under. I woke up, and I could throw a fully grown man."

Sam leaned forward. "Hold up. So is that why you lasted so long on the run?"

Ella tilted her head, amazed where his mind went to first. "I suppose so, but I think we're looking at the wrong details here, Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked. He couldn't believe that Ella had kept another thing from him, especially one this big.

"I was going to." Ella admitted. "When we were at the cabin… but you said how you were glad I didn't change. How could I take that away?"

"God, Ella." Steve said, dragging a hand down his face. "That didn't mean you should keep that from me!"

"I was scared of it!" Ella said, voice rising slightly. "I didn't understand it; I didn't know what I could or couldn't do…"

"Hiding it wouldn't help."

Sam sat, making himself small. Although finding out the girl in front of him could easily kick his ass was news, he felt strange being in the middle of a sibling argument.

They sat in silence for a few moment, no one looking at each other. Eventually, Ella spoke up again.

"I also promised Fury I would tell you every single thing I ever kept from you." Ella said. "So I used to spit in your soup when you would ignore me, I hid your favorite baseball cards when you kicked me out of the room-"

"That was you?!"

"I was the one who put tacks in your shoes when you were eleven."

"I got in a fight over that!" Steve said, but felt a smile grow on his face.

"I took your homework out of your folder once,"

Sam hid his laughter behind his hand as Ella continued to list the things she used to do to terrorize her brother. It was so… human. Sometimes, it was hard to see Steve as a regular guy. This brought both of them back to earth.

"I was the one who put the frog in your coat pocket," Steve admitted with a chuckle.

Ella's jaw dropped. "That was you?! Ma almost beat me because she thought I brought it in the house!"

Ella hung her head as her shoulders shook in laughter. At least he wasn't angry with her anymore.

"Is there anything else?" Steve asked, lips curled in a smile.

She shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"In all honestly," Sam said. "Not exactly the kind of confessions I expected, but these were better."

"I don't even want to know what you expected."

Ella looked towards her brother, a nervous grin on her face. "Can you forgive me for keeping it from you for so long?"

Steve sighed heavily, but nodded. "Of course. As long as you promise not to keep anything else from me. Deal?"

Ella nodded eagerly. "Deal."

She stood and leaned over her brother, hugging him as if he was made of glass. It felt good to finally have that off her chest. At least it was out in the open. They would figure out where to go from there, just as long as they were together.

She eased back into her seat, finally asked the question that had been on her mind for so long. "What happened to Bucky?"

Steve pursed his lips as he thought. "He pulled me out of the river." He said, looking at his sister. "He knew his old compass."

Ella's face lit up. "You gave it to him?"

Steve nodded. "There was something in his eyes. He's still in there, Ella."

Her face fell a fraction of an inch. "But he's gone."

"He's confused." Steve said. "We'll find him, and we'll help him."

Her eyes were brighter as she looked up and nodded. She believed that they could help him. Ella wished she had a chance to speak with him again… maybe he would know her.

"Do you need anything?" Ella asked, moving away from the topic of Bucky.

"Yeah, actually." He turned towards her. "Could you go to the Smithsonian and apologize for me stealing the suit?"

Ella laughed, a lighthearted sound. "Of course."

…

Bucky Barnes stood with his head low in the Captain America exhibit. So far, he was the only clue to his past. Well, him and a name.

 _Bucky._

He stood before a glass display with his face printed on it. Well, more like a ghost of his face. He didn't even know the man he was reading about. How could it be him? He licked his lips as he looked at the room behind him. He knew it, but he didn't know how. He didn't have all the pieces yet, only broken shards.

He heard raised voices. Bucky turned towards the center of the exhibit, seeing an elderly man in a security uniform, who seemed to be very annoyed, speak to a woman who was trying her best to calm him down. The old man pointed at the center of the exhibit, where there was obviously a mannequin missing.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the woman as he caught a glimpse of her profile. He recognized her, she was with the man on the bridge, he had been charged with obtaining her and bringing her back to HYDRA. And here she stood, wearing clean cut, professional clothes, only a few feet away.

Bucky lowered his head so his cap covered his face as the old man stalked by, grumbling to himself about; " _Those damned superheroes."_

Bucky wedged himself in a corner as the girl paused in front of the plaque he had just been looking at. Her hand went to a chain around her neck, looking at the photos with sad eyes. She visibly tore herself away from the glass, hurrying out of the exhibit.

Bucky watched her back as she left, mind racing. She knew him. How, he didn't quite know. She also knew the man on the bridge, Steve. He wasn't ready to meet with him again, not after reading so much about their friendship in this museum. There was nothing about her.

Bucky made up his mind. His next mission was to find the girl.

 **Authors note:**

 **Long chapter! End of TWS, so we're moving on. I hoped you guys liked it. I know there wasn't much interaction between Ella and Bucky, there there's going to be loads in the next chapters! Thank you to everyone who has read this far!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	52. Chapter 52

Ella waited not so patiently as Steve healed. Of course, it was faster than an average man, but Ella didn't particularly enjoy seeing her brother bed ridden for so long. He probably hated every second of it.

Steve filled up the time by asking more questions about her abilities, trying to find out what she could and couldn't do. However, since she had kept them hidden for so long, she didn't even fully know what she was capable of. Steve thought it was strange that she didn't even want to find out. When he asked if she would go with him back to New York after he was better to see Stark and figure it all out, she seemed apprehensive. Ella still was scared of herself.

"What are we going to do now?" Ella asked as Steve was finally allowed the leave the hospital. "SHIELD's gone, HYDRA's back… what's next?"

"Going back to New York." Steve said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Maybe getting the Avengers together again to take down the rest of HYDRA."

He looked at his sister, gauging her reaction. Normally, she would have been jumping to follow him to New York. Now, there was hesitation in her eyes. She didn't want to leave again.

"You want to stay?"

She wouldn't meet his eye, pressing her lips together tightly. "I… I think so. I'm not ready to move again."

"And you'll stay here and do what?" Steve asked, although he already knew the answer.

Ella looked down sheepishly. She could tell he was onto her. "He could still be here, Steve. I can look for him while you go back to New York. You'll be dealing with HYDRA, it will be one less thing you'll have to worry about."

"I know you want to help him," Steve said. "But he's still dangerous, unstable."

Ella looked up and her brother, narrowing her eyes. "But you will go after him?"

"I can handle him."

"And I can't?" she asked. "I'm just as strong as you."

"And you refuse to acknowledge it." Steve said shortly. "You don't know how to use it and you don't want to."

"Because I don't want it!" Ella snapped. They stopped walking, standing beside the car that they were to use for now. They looked at each other, gazes even and steady. "I'm not like you. I mean, I'm strong but… I'm not brave enough to do what you do. This ability is wasted on me."

"You're saying you're not brave?" Steve said, raising a brow. "Says the girl who snuck into the army to fight HYDRA, who ran after me with no hesitation into battle more than once."

Ella didn't know how to respond to that. She simply wrung her hands, biting her tongue. "I just… feel too ordinary to have them."

Steve sighed heavily, knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He jerked his head towards the car. They crawled inside, Ella making herself small in the passenger seat as Steve started it. Ella leaned against the door, hugging herself tightly as she watched the road. Steve took an unfamiliar turn.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm meeting Fury."

Ella straightened up as Steve turned into a cemetery. "Strange place to meet."

"It's inconspicuous." Steve shut off the car, opening up the door. "You coming?"

…

Steve seemed to know where to go. It was a nice day, the trees and grasses a vivid green and the sky the palest of blues. Ella followed Steve's determined footsteps as he made his way to the middle of the cemetery.

There was a familiar face waiting for them, standing over a dark headstone. Sam looked up when he heard their footsteps approaching, smiling in greeting.

"Look who can finally walk again." He said to Steve. "Not much longer until you're sprinting past me again, huh?"

"He could probably do it now." Ella quipped, liking to tease Sam. It made her feel a bit better.

"Yeah, and you could too, apparently."

"I'll spare your pride."

Ella wandered over to their sides, following their gazes down to the tombstone. Fury's grave. The ground was dug up, even decorated with pretty white flowers but Ella knew it was just a rouse. It reminded her of her own empty grave back in New York.

"So, you've experienced this sort of thing before."

Ella looked up, seeing Fury walking towards them donned in civilian clothes. It was strange to see him in such a manner after only seeing him in his uniform before. Still, his eye was covered by dark sunglasses.

"You get used to it." Steve assured him while Ella nodded slowly in agreement.

"We've been data mining HYDRA files." Fury said, turning towards the people around him. "Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship."

Ella frowned. She figured there were still some HYDRA bases out there, but hearing Fury say it made her annoyed. She was tired of them, tired of the fighting. She remembered, back during the war, when all she wanted to do was go home with Bucky and Steve. Now, that was just a dream, a useless hope. It would never happen.

Ella listened with mild interest as Fury asked Steve to go to Europe with him. She knew he would never accept that offer. He didn't like to work from the shadows.

"There's something I got to do first." Steve said, confirming what Ella believed.

He asked Sam the same question.

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy."

At last, Fury turned to Ella. "What about you, Miss Rogers?"

"I'm not a soldier or a spy." She said. "I wouldn't be much use."

Fury sighed. "Alright then." He shook all of their hands in farewell. "If anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me, right here." He pointed to the ground under their feet.

With that, Fury was gone. Ella didn't know when she would see him again, if ever. Still, that wasn't the biggest problem on her mind at the moment. Another voice sounded behind them, Ella peeking over her shoulder and seeing Natasha strutting towards them. Ella noted the file in her hands.

Ella went to Steve's side as he took the file into his hands. It was thick, the cover displaying large words in Russian. She was nervous as he opened it, scared of what would be inside. She felt her heard hammer against her ribs as she saw the first photo. It was Bucky, eyes shut softly, in a familiar containment unit. Ella had been in one herself. There was a smaller photo clipped to the bottom, black and white. It was the same photo Ella had of him in her locket.

Sam came over to their side. "You're going after him." He sounded tired.

"You don't have to come with me."

"I know." Sam said. "When do we start?"

Ella looked up at Sam, feeling better knowing that they had another ally on their side, one that would help them unconditionally. Ella knew Steve needed someone like that, someone he could trust. Sam just happened to be that guy.

Maybe, they would be able to find Bucky.

…

When Ella and Steve got back to the apartment that night (A new one, the old one had been compromised), they sat at the kitchen table and tried their best to figure out what to do next.

"I'm just worried about you on your own." Steve admitted, lacing his fingers together on the wooden tabletop. "With HYDRA still out there, I have to know you're safe."

"Steve, believe it or not, I am an adult." Ella said. "People my age are supposed to be living on their own."

"I know, I know." Steve breathed, leaning back in the chair. "It's just… we've never lived separately before."

He was right. They had been living together their entire lives, never separated. Ella had never really thought about it, it was just how they lived. Now, as she debated living on her own, she realized that's what is considered normal.

"It's not like we'd be far away." Ella pointed out. "I'd call every night. I'll only be here for a few months at the most."

Steve was lost in thought. Ella could see the gears in his head turning as he debated within himself. She could see where his concern was coming from. It was true, HYDRA was still around. However, the chances of them coming at her after such a loss is very low. It wouldn't be smart on their part. They sat in a painful silence for a few seconds that were drawn out to feel like hours. Ella chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for Steve's answer.

At last, Steve spoke. "I trust you, Ella. If this is what you want, I can't stop you." He met her matching blue eyes. "You just have to promise not to go looking for trouble."

"I'm not you, Steve." Ella laughed. "I don't look for a fight. I just follow you into them."

…

Two days later, Steve had all his things packed to leave. Before he left, he surprised Ella with her bike. What was left of SHIELD managed to find it again and return it to her. He thought it was necessary for her to own some form of transportation while he was gone.

Steve was going to go to Stark and begin taking down what was left of HYDRA. He gave her a never-ending lecture about how to take care of herself when he was gone.

"How ever did I manage while you were overseas?" Ella said in dramatic sarcasm.

It was late afternoon when the time finally came for him to leave. Ella followed him downstairs to the parking lot. Of course, she would miss him greatly like she would during the war when he was gone. Still, her brother was Captain America. She was used to it by now.

Ella waved after his car as he drove off, waiting until he was out of sight before heading back inside.

There was an empty feeling in the apartment as she stood in the middle of the living room. It was nearly exactly like the old one, save for the carpet being cleared of blood. All her things were in her room, set up like they had been before. It was almost impossible to tell they even moved.

Ella wandered into her room before pulling out her laptop and a book, trying to catch up on her classes that she missed due to the chaos surrounding her in the last few days.

Around six, Ella got a call from Kate. They talked for a while, Ella explaining why she was staying in D.C. still. Kate was understanding, but told her to come to New York again soon. She needed someone to help her when she got hurt in the middle of the night. Ella tried to explain she was only a nurse for a few weeks, Kate argued it was a few weeks more than her.

Ella soon grew hungry; deciding to go get take out since she still needed to go to the grocery store. She tied her hair in a lose braid over her shoulder, tossing on a light jacket and black flats before heading out of her apartment.

The Chinese place she ordered from was walking distance, no point in taking her bike.

The night air was cool against her skin, the familiar sounds of the city filling the night air around her. It wasn't much longer until Ella was walking out of the small restaurant with a plastic bag hanging in her hand. She made her way down a deserted sidewalk, suddenly feeling the hairs on the back of her neck tingle.

There were footsteps behind her. She was being followed.

Ella swallowed her nervousness and picked up her speed, a sinking feeling in her gut as she heard the steps behind her matched her pace.

Her mind raced, wondering who could be after her. Was it HYDRA? It was so soon after what happened at the Triskelion. Her muscles were drawn taunt as she risked a peek behind her shoulder, surprised at seeing nobody there.

Ella slowed to a stop, looking blankly at the spot where she was sure someone just stood. She was positive she heard someone. Perhaps she was just paranoid, Steve's words getting to her head.

Someone put a hand over her mouth. The panic set in automatically, Ella instantly reaching up and trying to wrench it off her. Quicker than she could comprehend, she was in a dark corner between buildings. Her back pressed against something metallic as she was swiftly turned around, mouth still being smothered.

"Don't scream."

Ella knew that voice. She didn't relax, far from it. Her body still quivered slightly as her gaze went from the gloved hand over her mouth to the face before her. He was hard to make out in the dim light, face hidden by the rim of his cap. It was obvious who it was.

Bucky.

Ella met his eyes, giving a single nod. She didn't look away as he removed his hand, fisting it at his side.

She took in his appearance, from the many layers he wore to the bags weighing down his eyes. He was in need of a shave, in a way that reminded Ella of when he would come back from overseas during the war. She was nervous as he assessed her with cool indifference.

He had to make sure she wasn't a threat. He examined her from head to toe, gauging whether or not she was dangerous. Her shoes gave no support, they wouldn't help her run. Her hair was in a braid, a bad decision for going into a fight. Too easy to grab. She wore a chain around her neck. Any experienced fighter would know not to have anything lose around their neck. He could strangle her with it. He didn't need to worry about a fight.

Ella pressed herself against the dumpster they were behind, trying to sort through the mess of emotions running rampant through her. It was Bucky, right before her as clear as day. He wasn't trying to kill her, at least not yet. Ella didn't know if she wanted to cry, run, or throw herself at him. She searched for any hint of recognition in his eyes, any bit of love or tenderness but found none. At least, there wasn't that blank, dead gaze she had say the first time.

The silence between them was deafening. It drove Ella mad to have the man she loved right in front of her, for the first time in 70 years, and not be able to fall into his embrace.

"Do you know me?" Ella asked, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

He clenched his jaw. "I met you on a mission."

Ella's heart fell. He still didn't know her. "Do you know my name?"

He shook his head, a few strands of his hair falling into his eyes.

She pursed her lips, willing herself not to cry. She inhaled deeply, trying her best to compose herself. "Why are you here?"

If he didn't know her, it made no sense for him to seek her out. There must be something that drew him to her.

"You know the man from the bridge."

"Steve?"

Bucky nodded once. It was almost as if he were afraid to speak, not that Ella could blame him after what he went through with HYDRA.

"You… you want to see him?" Ella asked, trying to connect the dots. She pushed herself off the dumpster, standing stiffly in front of the man before her.

"No." Bucky said, his voice a rasping whisper. "I… I don't know him. Not the way he knows me."

Ella wished he would just say what he wanted. Trying to guess felt like sneaking around a minefield. One wrong step and everything will blow up. "Then what do you want?"

There was a faint noise in the air from his metal arm as tightened his fist. "I want to know who I am."

Ella hugged herself tightly as she observed the man before her. His face was just like she remembered; it almost took her breath away. His eyes would occasionally flicker to their surroundings, as if he believed they would be attacked at any moment. Ella felt despair in her heart, knowing how he must feel. It was how she felt after she first woke up on the new century.

"Alright." Ella said, so softly she worried he didn't hear her. "I'll help you."

He didn't react. Didn't smile, didn't nod, didn't really do anything except look at her. Ella shifted in her spot, hand wrapping around the plastic bag with her food awkwardly.

"Do… do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked, noting how tired he looked. When was the last time he got a decent night's sleep that wasn't induced by being shoved into a freezer?

He shook his head.

Ella sighed. Her head was fighting itself as she spoke again. "I have a spare room. Come with me."

One half of her mind told her she was crazy, that he wasn't the man she knew anymore. He could kill her easily. He didn't even know her. The other half of her brain told her it was the obvious thing to do. It was Bucky; he was lost, confused, and probably hungry. How could she just leave him?

He seemed hesitant at first, as if she would spring a knife on him in a second. He stood rooted to the spot as Ella turned to leave. She noted he didn't move, jerking her head in the direction of the apartment. "Come on."

Bucky shoved his hands into his pocket, lowering his gaze and following her. He didn't know what else to do. This was his only lead. He fell in step with the girl, peeking up past the rim of his hat and trying to read her expression. Her eyes were clouded in thought, but she wasn't showing any tell-tale signs of lying.

"What's your name?" he grunted.

The girl seemed surprised by the question, but her face softened as she answered. "Ella."

Part of her hoped her name would jog something in his mind, but tried not to be dishearten when he continued on his way, shoulders slouched forward as if nothing had changed.

"What do you want to be called?" Ella asked, peering under the hat at his face.

His mind raced. The man in the bridge called him Bucky. It name sounded familiar, like from a hazy dream. In the museum, they listed his full name as James Buchannan Barnes. Bucky was just a nickname. He didn't feel like the man he used to be.

"James."

 _James, James, James, James, James, James._ Ella repeated in her mind. She had to remember to call him that, force it out of her mouth if she had to. She was too used to calling him Bucky. It wouldn't be easy to switch. She had only called him James when she was teasing him.

They walked in a smothering silence until they reached the apartment complex. James was examining the room under a scrutinizing gaze. He picked out entrances and exits, cameras, and even places an enemy could hide. The girl beside him, however, did none of these things. It confounded him how relaxed she could be.

Ella pushed the button for the elevator, waiting patiently for the doors to slide open.

"How do you know him?" James asked, before adding as a second thought. "Steve."

"He's my-" the word _brother_ died on her lips as the elevator doors slid open. He didn't want to see Steve, and he had no idea who she was. If she told him they were related, he could run for the hills and she would never see him again. Instead, Ella licked her lips and told a lie. "He's my friend. We worked together."

Ella crossed her hands in front of her as they rode the elevator to her floor. It was only a few second, filled with the overly cheerful sounds coming through the speakers. It didn't really fit the moment.

She nearly sprinted out of the elevator, rushing to her door and jamming the key in. Ella was relieved when they both finally stood inside her apartment, door closed behind them.

Ella placed her food on the table, standing beside James as he studied the room. "So, this is it. It's not huge, but it's enough. Your room's right there," she pointed to the door on his right. "I'm across from you in case you need anything. There should be soap and stuff in the shower. I don't have any extra clothes for you, but I'll go out tomorrow." She was rambling. It was strange when he didn't talk. "Uhm, are you hungry?"

Ella didn't wait for him to respond before going into the kitchen and fetching two plates, some forks, and two glasses of water. She set them all down on the table, digging through the bag and pulling out the food.

"You've probably never had this before so I hope you like it." she said. "I actually just moved in and I don't have anything else. If I had known you would be here, I would have bought more…"

James watched the girl as she spoke. He was surprised at how quickly she agreed to help him. Not only that, but giving him a place to stay and food to eat. He expected her to run from him. He remembered attacking her, hitting her over the head with the butt of a pistol. The injury it caused was scabbing over.

The girl sat down in her chair, instantly twirling long noodles onto her fork. She looked up at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

James approached the chair slowly before sitting down. He started at the food on the plate with heavy brows. He hadn't ever seen anything like it. He took the fork in his metal hand, spearing what looked like a piece of chicken before tentatively putting it into his mouth. It wasn't the worst thing he had ever tasted.

The girl ate quickly, clearing her plate before standing up and putting it in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower." She announced. "You can make yourself at home. Eat as much as you would like."

James kept his eyes glued on her back as she walked away, shutting the door to her room behind her softly. It wasn't much longer until the sound of running water reached his ears. He even heard her humming a tune through the thin walls.

James wasn't aware of how hungry he actually was. He finished his plate as well as what was left in the boxes. Now that he thought about it, it had been a few days since he had eaten anything substantial. When he finished, he looked at what was on the table with furrowed brows. At first, he didn't know what to do with them. It was strange to think, HYDRA had taken away something as simple as what to do with your plate once you finished. He remembered what the girl did, following her footsteps and placing his plate into the sink.

Not much longer, he heard her bedroom door open. She walked out, damp hair clinging to her back. She wore a white tee shirt that looked several sizes too large and black shorts. He noted how her legs were toned. So, she obviously did something physical. In her arms was a pile of books. She brought them over to the table, laying them down gently.

"So, these are all history books." She explained. "I just thought they might help you jog your memory a bit. I think some of them have a section on you, if that's what you want to read."

James looked down at the covers on the table. They looked well worn, a few book marks sticking out the top of a few. He picked up the one closest to him, examining the photograph of an old plane on the cover.

"I think this is all you should worry about for tonight." Ella said. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

He didn't say anything.

Ella let out a small sigh at his unresponsiveness. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

Ella turned around, jolting to a stop when he grabbed her wrist stubbornly. He met her gaze with wide, pleading eyes. "Don't tell him I'm here."

Ella knew he was talking about Steve. Although it was phrased like an order, his tone of voice was more as a desperate plead. She gave a reassuring nod. "I won't."

His fingers unfurled from her wrist, going back to the book in his hands. He was still amazed by how much this girl wanted to help him. What had he ever done to her besides attack her? Was she really capable of forgiveness that easily? Still, she had already done a lot for him.

"Thank you."

Ella paused under her doorframe, surprised at his statement. She turned towards him, corners of her lips pointed upwards. "You're welcome, James. Good night."

She shut her door softly behind her, taking a deep breath. Ella couldn't believe what just happened, it all just seemed too surreal. Bucky, or James rather, was alive and only a few feet away from her. Now, all she had to do was help him remember he was. Ella figured she was a good candidate for the job, one of the two people who knew him the best. Perhaps, he would remember her eventually.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing from her bed. Steve's name flashed across the screen. Ella sighed heavily as she picked it up. He had only been gone a few hours.

Ella didn't want to speak to him with James being so close. She pried open her window and sat down on the fire escape before accepting the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hey_ ," Steve said. " _How are you_?"

"Not much different than when you left a few hours ago." Ella lied. She hoped she sounded convincing. "I'm still alive by the way."

" _What a shame_ ," another voice said from the line. Ella recognized it as Sam.

"Am I on speaker?" Ella asked with a laugh. "Sam, you're just sad because you lost your favorite running buddy."

Of course, he went to New York with Steve. They came as a package deal now.

They talked for a bit longer, Steve explained that Stark was going to help her with finances for now. They were safe in New York. Steve said it had cleaned up a lot better after the battle, which Ella was glad about. It was nearly twelve when they hung up, Ella thankfully going back inside and crawling into her bed.

As she fell asleep, she listened for any noise from James. It bothered her that she was keeping things from Steve again, which she promised not to do, and also not telling James the full truth. She reminded herself it was the right thing to do, for now at least.

It helped her sleep.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok, we have Bucky again! I hope I was able to characterize him well.**

 **As of Ella, I'm trying to portray her as an ordinary girl trapped in an enhanced body. She knows she enhanced, she just doesn't want to believe it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	53. Chapter 53

Ella woke up early the next morning. The sun had barely risen, the ground still covered in a thin layer of mist. The sky was a hazy pink in color, casting a dim light through her window.

Ella got dressed, tugging a brush through her hair and splashing some water on her face to help wake up. She gazed at herself in the mirror, reminding herself that James was, or at least should, be in her apartment. Her job was to help him, that's all. He should remember himself before he remembered her. She had to worry about him over her.

She opened her bedroom door, peeking out to see if James was awake yet. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen and his door was closed. Ella hoped he got enough sleep.

Ella grabbed her purse from the kitchen table, stepping as lightly as she could through the apartment as to not disturb him. He could probably hear everything. She tiptoed out the door, shutting it as quietly as she could behind her. She wouldn't be gone long.

…

Ella first went to a department store, picking out some shirts, pants, and jackets for James. Not only that, but also a toothbrush and some razors in case he ever thought about shaving. She really just had to eyeball the sizes, but she figured he was close in size to Steve. She paid for the things before going to the grocery store.

Ella thought an easy way to remind him of his life was through food. Smell and taste were really connected to memory. So, she purchased familiar foods from their childhoods. From the potatoes, to the vegetables for her soup, and even to the biscuits she was planning on making for breakfast. Of course, Ella also had to stock the rest of her kitchen so she bought far more than just those things. When she left, her arms were full of plastic bags. At least she was able to carry them with the enhancement.

Ella managed to unlock her door, kicking it opened with her foot and going inside with only a minor struggle. There was no doubt that is James wasn't awake yet, he was now. From the slamming of her door to the bothersome noise of the plastic bags, it sounded like she was trying to wake him up.

Ella huffed as she dropped the bags on the table, immediately organizing it all and putting everything away. It took less than fifteen minutes, her fridge and cabinets finally stocked. She checked the time on her phone; barely ten in the morning. Ella looked up at his door, finding it still closed. She shook herself, trying not to be hung up on the fact that he wouldn't act the way she was used to. Ella distracted herself by beginning to make breakfast.

James had been awake for a few hours already. He didn't sleep for long, dreams hazy and frightening. Images of his time at HYDRA mixed in the blurry snippets that he assumed were parts of his memory. He thought he saw that man on the bridge, Steve. He was much smaller then, wearing unfamiliar clothes.

He had books opened all over the bed he had been given. The girl was right; there were sections on him as well as Steve. A lot of the information he had already read in the museum, but there were smaller details every once in a while that were new to him.

He heard the girl leave early that morning, footsteps light against the wooden floor. She was gone for a little over an hour before she returned, obviously not trying to be as quiet or maybe unable to. He heard the rustle of thin plastic. She must have gone to the store.

He could hear her moving through the kitchen. He wasn't sure when he should leave his room, simply sitting in the dark and looking at his hands.

There was clanking around in the kitchen. He could almost tell exactly what she was doing by sound alone.

Not much longer, a savory scent wafted into his room. He looked up, inhaling deeply. He didn't know why, but it smelled familiar. He stood, the springs creaking at the loss of weight. He still wore his jeans, his boots sitting at the foot of his bed leaving his feet covered in cheap socks. He had taken off two of his layers, wearing a simple grey shirt. His hat rested on his bag, which waited patiently right beside his bed in case he needed to take off in a moment's notice.

His metal hand wrapped around the doorknob. James paused, looking at the shining appendage. She had seen it before; he remembered how he had attacked her on the rooftop. He wondered if she would be scared of it. Really, she should be. It was dangerous, he was dangerous. He didn't doubt that she already knew it, he saw it in her eyes the previous night.

James opened the door and stepped out into the living room. His eyes instantly went to the kitchen where the girl stood before the stove. She looked over her shoulder when she heard him, smiling lightly.

"Good morning, James." She said.

James stared for a heartbeat longer, something vaguely familiar about the domestic scene before him. He shut his eyes softly, trying to grasp at his misty memories, only to have them slip right through his fingers.

"There's stuff for you on the table." Ella announced as she made eggs. "I think I got the right size."

James went to the kitchen table, seeing a few shirts, jackets, and pants folded neatly in tight squares. There was a toothbrush and a razor, along with a few notebooks and a pack of pens.

"What are these for?" James asked, picking up a notebook.

Ella turned around to see what he was talking about. "Oh, they're for you to organize your memories." She explained. "Just to help you keep everything together."

James flickered through the blank notebook, again surprised by the thoughtfulness of this woman. He didn't know why she was helping him, not really even just helping but going above and beyond as if he wasn't a murderer she had only met once.

"I hope you're hungry," she spoke up again, tearing James out of his thoughts. "I made a lot."

She carried two plates to the table, a mountain of food on one and a smaller portion on the other. She slid the heavier plate towards him before sitting down in the same spot she sat last night. James looked down at his plate as he lowered himself into the chair. He could make out eggs and toast, a fluffy white biscuit smothered in gravy in the corner. He had to admit, it smelled amazing.

Ella stood, forgetting the coffee she had brewing on the counter. She remembered that Bucky used to like his coffee with two packets of sugar in it. Ella did this automatically, mixing it together before sliding it to James.

Every once in a while, she would peek up from her plate and study him. He was eating, which was a positive. Nothing seemed to bother him; in fact, he seemed to enjoy his meal.

"How is it?" Ella asked, sipping at her coffee.

"Tastes familiar."

Ella wished he would expand sometimes. Most of his answers were one or two words, rarely any more. Ella would try to work some longer response out of him.

"Taste is really connected with memory," Ella said, ripping apart her toast and putting it into her mouth. "Eating familiar food should help you."

Of course, Ella knew what was familiar for him. She had cooked for him and Steve on countless occasions. She could make every meal familiar to him if she wanted, it would be easy and probably helpful to him.

They finished with little conversation, Ella taking his plate and cleaning the dishes while he took his things back to his room. She hoped he didn't catch her gawking at his metal arm. It was amazing, although dangerous. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much it hurt him to get it in the first place. There was a pang in her heart as she realized that Bucky, her Bucky, had lost his arm before he had gotten this new one.

Ella batted her eyes, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over as she put the plates back into the cabinet. As she was drying off the last plate, James came back out of his room.

"Who were you talking to last night?" he asked. "On the fire escape?"

She was surprised by the question. "My brother." Not a lie. "He's worried about me living on my own."

James didn't really respond, standing stiff in the middle of the living room. He looked awkward, like he didn't know what to do. Ella guessed HYDRA didn't give him a lot of free time.

"You can sit down if you'd like." Ella said, nodding at the couch. "Really, if you're staying here, you can do whatever you want. It's your choice."

Those last few words really got to James. She was giving him a choice, something far more important than a bed or even food. Being able to make a choice was a decision that HYDRA took from him, a simple freedom ripped from his grasp. Now, here was this girl, Ella, who probably didn't even know that giving him the chance to choose where to sit meant the world.

James sat down on the couch. It still smelled new.

Ella came into the living room, sitting down in an armchair that faced him. She tucked her legs underneath herself, leaning forward slightly. "Did the books help?"

James shrugged, metal arm whirling. "A little."

Two worded answer yet again. Ella rested her chin in her palm, trying to think of what to do to help him. She started out simply. "What do you remember?"

"Missions." James answered, staring blankly in front of him.

"All of them?"

"I- I think so."

He looked clouded with thought, eyes tormented. Ella didn't know exactly what happened during his missions, but she could only guess it was awful. He… he was an assassin. Remembering all the people he killed against his will was probably the worst torture he had to endure.

"Well, why don't we do some simple things?" Ella said. "Is there anything that sticks out to you that you like or dislike?"

"I don't like the cold." James mumbled.

"Me neither." Ella breathed, partially to herself. The cold reminded her too much of how they would freeze, for years. That must be the same reason why James didn't like it either. She didn't expect to see him looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Ella simply sent him a wry smile. At least they had something in common.

Ella did her best to help him that day, asking him questions that she believed would lead him to the answers he was looking for. HYDRA had messed him up badly. He didn't know anything, not even his own birthday. He did, however, know things about the world like what day Christmas was. HYDRA simply took away everything that made him a person.

Ella eventually grabbed her laptop from her room, giving James a quick rundown on how to use it properly. She hoped that he would be able to figure things out on his own somehow, that moving at his own pace would help.

She turned on the television, leaving James on the couch with the laptop while she went back into the kitchen. They had talked for hours, completely skipping lunch. Ella felt frustrated that they were barely any further than where they began. It made the whole situation seem hopeless. Maybe… he just wasn't meant to remember. Maybe what HYDRA did to him was irreversible.

Ella tried to block out these negative thoughts as she cut up vegetables expertly for her soup. Her Ma would have been proud at how much better she had become at cooking. The news droned on in the background, showing some footage of the wrecked site at the Triskelion. It had caused a lot of damage, teams working day and night to pull the mangled pieces of the Helicarriers from the bottom of the Potomac. They showed a picture of Pierce on the screen. Ella ground her teeth, her grip on the knife tightening. She chopped down on the carrot too hard, the blade falling from the wooden handle loudly.

Ella cursed and bent down to pick it up carefully. If it wasn't for HYDRA, she wouldn't be able to do that. She held the blade next to the handle with a sigh. It wasn't fixable, she had ripped the metal in half. She tossed the two halves into the trash dejectedly, turning to grab a new knife. Right behind her was James. Ella didn't know how he could possible manage to sneak up on her like that.

"You're strong." He said. It wasn't a question. "Pierce said it."

Ella hated hearing his name. "I'm guessing that's something you remember?"

"Yes."

She walked around his broad form, standing in front of the pot and mixing it. She didn't know what to say, staring into the red broth with furrowed brows. She could feel the heat of it on her face, causing a few stands of hair to stick to her skin.

"He's dead." James stated, looking at the television. "Pierce is dead."

"I know." Ella said. "He deserves to be."

James watched her brooding form as she stirred the contents in the pot. He didn't know how she knew Pierce, but she didn't sound happy. James felt the same way, now that he was away from them and able to think for himself.

"HYDRA isn't." he said.

"I know."

"They'll come looking for me."

"They won't find you."

James was surprised by the determination in her voice. It was hard and stubborn, as if no one else could tell her differently. She honestly just wanted to help him. Why was that? It continued to baffle him.

"But what if they come looking for you?" James asked.

Ella looked up from her soup, meeting his eyes slowly. She could make out the barest of concerns, if anything. He wasn't worried about them coming after him, but he worried about them coming after her. He sounded like Steve. Of course, Ella had thought about what would happen if HYDRA did eventually find her, even if it was a slim chance. Still, she knew that they were weak now and with Steve and the Avengers going after what was left, it wouldn't be long until they were gone completely.

"I'll just deal with them." Ella said, as if it were nothing.

James observed her as she stood over the pot, taking a small sip as she tasted it. She just looked so… normal. She wasn't a fighter. Even if HYDRA did get her, they would have to start from the very basics. She obviously had no clue how to defend herself.

"Sorry we skipped lunch." Ella said, diverting the direction of the conversation. "There's a lot of soup though."

She let it heat up on the stove a bit longer, opening up a cabinet and pulling out a loaf of bread. She sliced up generous pieces, putting them in a large bowl in the middle of the table. She opened up the fridge, bending over and pulling out a Coca-Cola for herself.

"Do you want a soda?" she tossed over her shoulder.

"No."

James was already sitting at the table when Ella came back with two steaming bowls in her hands. She carefully placed one down in front of him, as if not to spill a single drop. He waiting until she was seated before picking up his spoon and dipping it into his broth, not bothering to cool it off before tasting it.

The girl was right; the taste was connected to a memory. He shut his eyes softly, the image of an older woman coming to mind. She wore an apron and ruffled his hair when he presented her with an empty bowl. She had light hair, the barest of wrinkles forming on her face. Beside him was Steve, much younger.

"I remember something." He announced, opening his eyes.

Ella looked up hopefully. "What is it?"

He looked up to his left as he recalled the hazy images. "I was a kid." He said, eyes narrowing slightly. "Steve was there… I saw a woman. She made soup like this."

"Steve's mother." Ella said. It was strange to call her that and not her mother. "You grew up during the Great Depression. Vegetable soup was something they made a lot then."

James took another bite, catching a pile of vegetables on his spoon. "Yeah… I think that's what it is."

Ella tried not to show the hurt she felt that Bucky remembered her mother before he remembered her. She forced a smile on her lips and pushed one of the notebooks on the table at him. "You should write it down, just to make sure you remember it."

James peered down at the blank composition book for a heartbeat longer before picking up a pen, opening the stiff cover. He jotted down the memory quickly. Ella noted his handwriting hadn't changed.

"You should take your notebooks into your room later." Ella recommended. "They're completely yours, private. I won't pry."

James didn't say anything, but felt thankful. He wasn't ready to share all the horrors in his mind with her. Some things were better left unsaid, especially to this girl. She looked too innocent to deal with his never ending supply of issues.

James ended up eating a few helpings of the soup, using the warm bread to sop up what was left at the bottom. He savored the taste because now he had something to pin it to. A memory, something of his that wasn't twisted or tormented.

"If you think of anything else, write it down or we can talk about it in the morning." Ella said as she cleaned up. She ran a hand through her hair, examining her work. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, James."

After her shower and changing into her pajamas, Ella climbed out into her fire escape and called Steve, like she promised. It was a simple conversation really, just proving the fact that she had been living on her own for two whole days and was still alive. She told him to tell Sam that she said hi, and then the conversation was over.

Ella still felt like she needed to make another call. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Kate, waiting patiently as the phone rang.

From his spot on the bed, James was able to make out snippets of her conversation.

"I just feel like I'm stuck in this loop,"

James didn't know what she was talking about, but he could hear how upset she was about it. There was a slight whine to her voice, something that he hadn't heard from her yet. She was always so positive, he never really thought she had her own problems as well.

Ella dragged a hand down her face as she spoke. _A loop_. She had thought her brother and Bucky had died multiple times, only to have them come back. Not only that, she had to wait through several battles, stressing about Steve's well-being.

Kate listened intently to her friend while she vented. Ella hardly ever talked about her problems, keeping them bottled up until it was about to explode. So, when the rare chance came that Ella ranted, Kate did her duty and helped her along.

" _I know it's hard_ ," Kate said. " _But your brother is Captain America. It's going to be like this until he isn't_."

Ella pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know, you're right…"

 _"_ _I'm sorry about Barnes_ ,"

Ella was silent for a moment. "It's not your fault… we just have to be patient. I can only hope that he'll come back one day."

She didn't know if she was convincing Kate or herself.

…

Ella woke up in the middle of the night to noise from the living room. Her eyes peeled open slowly as she tried to piece together what was happening. James never really made that much noise, but she could hear heavy footsteps stumbling towards the kitchen.

Ella tossed the blankets off her legs, trying to ignore the shock of cold air that hit them. She stepped through her door, peeking out towards the kitchen.

James stood there in the dark, hunched over the sink. His metal arm glinted in the dim light, fingers clutching the edge so tightly Ella feared it would break. He wore no shirt; Ella could see the muscles in his back move as he breathed heavily.

"James?" she asked softly. "James, are you alright?" She stepped closer to him, feet hitting the cool tile of the kitchen.

His face was coated in a layer of cold sweat. "Nightmare."

"Sit down, James." Ella said softly, nodding towards the table. As he lumbered over, Ella filled a glass with cold water and handed it to him.

Her eyes flickered towards his heaving chest, lingering there perhaps a bit too long. Bucky had been in shape back during the war, but HYDRA had conditioned him into something more. She looked towards his left shoulder where his flesh met the metal, noting the mangled scar tissue there. Another reminder of the cruelty of HYDRA.

She stepped behind him as he downed the water, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder. The second her flesh met his, he jumped slightly but didn't move her away. She pressed her palm against the skin on his right shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"You're tense." She mumbled, rubbing a slow circle with her thumb. She put her other hand on his left shoulder. "Do you mind?"

James shook his head, finding the contact, in a way, relaxing. It wasn't with a cold indifference like the handlers at HYDRA would when they were around him, or the sharp pain he endured when he didn't comply properly. Her touch was warm and human.

Ella positioned her thumbs above his hard back before digging them into his muscles in an attempt to soothe the tenseness. She felt knots in his shoulders, working them out the best she could. She heard James let out a shuddering breath as he began to unwind. When his shoulders were relaxed, Ella stopped and pulled a chair over to his side before sitting down.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here." She offered. "But, you don't have to. Remember that. It's your choice."

James swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he looked towards Ella, eyes wide. "Why?"

Ella didn't understand the question. "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me so much?"

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she was in love with him, or at least with who he used to be. As she looked at his familiar eyes, it was the first time in a long time she could recall him appearing vulnerable. He looked genuinely confused, a crease between his dark brows. Ella hesitated for a moment longer before answering.

"I guess it's because… I could have been in the same position as you." Not a lie. "And if I was, I would want help. It's the right thing to do."

James said nothing, leaving a heavy silence hanging over the pair. He looked back at the glass in his hand with a hard gaze, as if he could shatter it with his will alone.

"You should take a hot shower." Ella advised, running a hand through her tangled hair. "That helps me."

"Because you don't like the cold?"

Ella couldn't help it when her lips spread into a smirk. He remembered something about her, it was a start. "Exactly."

She stood up from her chair, looking towards her open bedroom door with longing, ready to go back to sleep. She had only taken a few steps away before his voice stopped her.

"Thank you, Ella. For everything."

Her heart nearly stopped. It was the first time in 70 years that he heard her name pass through his lips. She savored the sound as it rang through her head, wanting to commit it to memory.

"You're welcome, James."

She fell asleep with more hope in her chest than she could ever remember.

…

James stood under the scalding water of the shower, letting the warm water trickle into his eyes as he thought. She was right, the warmth did help.

He thought about the girl as he turned off the water, the last few droplets of water clinging to his skin and rolling down his body. She was trying her best to help him in any way she could, so he had to try his best to remember.

James grabbed the notebook and a pen, sitting on the edge of his bed and jotting down the dream. He was sure it was a memory; it felt too real to be anything but. He could still feel the cold winds around him as he fell through the air, the face of Steve as he clung to the side of a train, skin pink. He could still feel the cry at the back of his throat as he fell further and further away from the man said to be his friend.

What really shook him was the scream. It wasn't his scream, it wasn't Steve's scream, but it vibrated through every crevice in his brain. It was an awful sound, shattering and guttural. He didn't know whose it was, but it stuck with him.

He finished writing down the snippet, shutting the notebook closed and placing it on his bedside table. If he went back to sleep, he feared that he would be plagued with another nightmare. James laid down on his back, hands crossed over his stomach as he stared at the ceiling, trying desperately to grasp onto his memories.

 **Authors Note:**

 **For some reason, this was a really hard chapter to write! Still, I hoped you all liked it because it was filled with Ella and Bucky!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	54. Chapter 54

A little over a week went by. Every day, Ella tried her best to get him to remember. She made food from their childhoods, played movies from their time, and even looked up events online she thought would help him remember.

All her work did help, though. James stopped answering in broken, two worded responses. He was able to hold conversations, his eyes looked less haunted. Ella saw it as progress.

Not only that, he was getting some of his memories back. Most of them were about Steve when they were children. He would share them with Ella sometimes, who would listen as if she hadn't been there too. She was just glad he was remembering things about himself, even if it wasn't her.

That was the hardest part. Know that he was capable of remembering things about himself, but not her. Ella began to doubt herself, wondering if she was as big of a part in his life as he was in hers. Bucky had told her he loved her, but had it been a spur of the moment confession? He believed they were going to die after all. Ella didn't want to think these things, but as James remembered more and more about Steve and his family, the pesky thoughts wouldn't leave.

He was getting better, but things weren't perfect.

He had nightmares sometimes. Every time he did, Ella came out of her room and repeated the same motions to help him relax. Once after a particularly tolling dream, he refused to go back to bed. So, Ella sat out with him so he wouldn't be alone.

"Do you have nightmares?" James asked that night, looking up at her through strands of his hair.

"Of course I do," Ella said, tucking her knees up to her chest. "Everyone does… just not as bad as yours."

James looked down at the mug in his hand. The girl had gone out and bought some tea that was supposed to help him calm down. She would make it for him after waking up shaking. It would help take the edge off, but Ella would help him relax the rest of the way.

"What are yours about?" James asked.

She didn't respond right away, leaving him to feel suddenly guilty. She never pried about his dreams or anything, and here he was repaying her for her kindness by doing the exact opposite. Another benefit of being away from HYDRA for so long was that he could differentiate right from wrong, and he felt as though he was in the wrong. He opened his mouth to take it back, but shut it abruptly when she spoke.

"Losing my family." Ella whispered, tucking her chin to her knees. Her eyes bore holes at the floor. "Being alone."

James noted how upset she looked, as if it had actually happened to her during her sleep. Another rare moment of her looking lost or sad. By now, he figured out that she was positive all the time for him. She smiled all the time, as if it was contagious and it would soon spread to him. He found himself feeling glad that she shared that snippet of information with him, helping him connect with the girl more. He had been living under her roof for over a week and realized he didn't know much about her as a person, all she had been doing is trying to help him learn himself.

All he knew about the girl in front of him were these few things; one, she didn't like the cold. Two, she knew Steve Rogers. Three, she was enhanced. And lastly, she was scared of losing her family.

"Why don't you use your abilities?" James asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

She looked up, lips parted slightly. "Well, I hid them for so long… and I don't know how to fight well enough to use them properly."

"Do you want to?" James asked. "Learn how to fight?"

She shifted in her spot, lowering her feet back onto the floor with a shrug. "It couldn't hurt, I suppose. It would be helpful considering some of the situations I've been in…"

James began to worry for the girl before him. Her brother was right to stress about her living on her own, with HYDRA still out there and her being a target with no means to defend herself it was only a matter of time before something bad happened.

"So you have no means to defend yourself?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "I do. There's a pistol in my nightstand."

"And you know how to shoot it?"

"Yes."

Okay, so maybe not completely defenseless. He remembered now that she mentioned it how she had aimed a gun at him when they were on the roof. It was out of her hands faster than she could comprehend. If she was going against an experienced HYDRA agent, she would have to be better.

"I could teach you." James offered.

Ella raised a brow. "Oh, really? Where exactly?"

That was a good question. A gym wasn't really an option, not with his arm, which was his defining feature. That was all the news had to go on for now, his metal arm. Just one mistake and it would be all over.

Ella thought hard about this, brows furrowed in concentration. They couldn't really go out in the open and do it or go to a gym. There wasn't enough room in her apartment, not unless she wanted to pick up broken glass when they shattered a window or the coffee table.

"There's the basement." Ella murmured, partially to herself as she brainstormed. "No one's ever down there. It's big, open space, thick walls…"

"It could work."

She looked up with a shrug. "I don't see why it wouldn't."

…

They ended up going that night. Neither of them would be able to fall asleep, both being too awake after their conversation at the table. Ella had changed into leggings and a sports bra, pulling her hair back and grabbing water bottles. James simply shrugged on a shirt and followed her through the halls.

The halls were deserted at this hour, which Ella was thankful for as they snuck around. She used the stairs because the elevator didn't lead down to the basement.

It was pitch black as they stopped on the floor. Ella's hand blindly groped the wall until her fingers brushed against the light switch. She flicked it up, the yellow lights blinking on and giving them a view of the basement.

It was rectangular and large, walls and floors made out of cold, grey concrete. The lights were old and had dust coating the bulbs, some of them flickering on and off. There were a few rolled up carpets laying against the wall as well as some cleaning supplies. Other than that, it was barren.

Ella looked up at James with a smile, dimple making an appearance on her cheek. "See? Completely empty."

James looked around, the only problem being that there was only one exit. Other than that, it would work for now. Still, he didn't want her to get hurt against the concrete. James stalked over to the carpets laying against the wall, unfurling them. A cloud of dust puffed in his face, tickling his nose. He heard Ella giggle over to his left. He looked her direction, watching her winsome charm. He decided that he liked the sound of her laugh, another thing he has discovered for himself.

He laid out two carpets to give them at least some padding against the hard floor. Ella placed the water bottles down and stood on the edge of the old, musty carpets, looking up at James. She was surprised when he pulled a gun and a knife out of the deep pockets of his sweatpants.

"Where did you get those?" Ella asked with wide eyes.

"I had them." James said as if they were simply toys. He took the magazine out of the gun, to ensure there would be no accidents while practicing. He placed the empty gun and knife down beside the edge of the carpets, looking up at the girl. "What do you know how to do?"

"I can punch something." Ella said with some confidence. Steve had taught her that much.

"Okay. Punch me."

Ella blanched. "What? No, I'm not going to punch you."

"Are you going to say that to a HYDRA agent?" James asked with a raised brow.

Ella shifted her weighted sheepishly. "But that's different. You're not a HYDRA agent."

"But I was," he pointed out. "Would you have said that on the roof? Or would you have swung?"

 _Depends on if it was before or after I saw you without your mask._ Ella thought to herself. Still, she knew where James was coming from.

"I don't want to hurt you."

James nearly laughed. She couldn't hurt him if she tried. "You won't even be able to lay a hand on me."

Ella heard the challenge in her voice. He was trying to egg her on, to get her to try and hit him. Well, it was working. She knew he was skilled, but she was also pretty strong. She had fought people before, even if it only involved shoving people away.

"Alright then." Ella said, tilting her head to the side and clenching her fist. She put her hands in front of her face, one foot in front of the other just like Steve had showed her. James didn't even put his hands up, too confident in his own skills.

Ella started out with a quick jab with her left hand. James brushed it off as if it were nothing. He felt his lips curling into an amused smirk at her bewildered expression. She came at him again, with a combo this time, aiming for his face. With an easy side step and a quick check, he was in the clear again.

"How do you do that?" Ella asked in amazement.

"I read you," James explained, pointing to the center of her chest. "All movements come from your center. Look there and you can tell what's coming next."

Ella nodded thoughtfully, committing his words to memory. "Alright. Now you have to hit me."

James scoffed. "I don't think you're ready for that. You don't know how to stop a punch."

"Then show me," Ella insisted, hands planted on her hips. "That's what we're here for, right?"

"Right."

The next forty-five minutes consisted of James trying his best to show the girl how to stop a punch aimed at her. She took direction well, never complaining. He was pleasantly surprised by her hard determination as he told her the proper things to do.

"Never block lightly, a block should also be an attack."

"Always follow a block with an attack,"

"Make sure you cover your head and your body,"

"It's going to hurt, but you'll get used to it."

Ella did her best to remember all of his instruction. He was right about it hurting; her forearms were red from the constant smack of their arms against each other. She supposed she shouldn't complain though, he was probably going easy on her. She couldn't even begin to image how much it would sting to stop his metal arm coming at her at full speed.

His arms dropped to his side. "That's not right,"

Ella's shoulders rolled forward, lips in a pout. She had been trying to get the small movement down for multiple tries to no avail. She didn't know why, it was a simple move really. She just kept getting mixed up. "What am I doing wrong?"

James took two long steps until he was standing behind her. Ella tried not to display her surprise at the sudden movement, especially when she felt his chest against her back, body heat radiating off his skin. His flesh hand reached out and grabbed her, slowly moving it through the air in the proper fashion.

"It's inside out." He explained, close enough for Ella to feel his breath against her ear. "You were going outside in."

"Oh," Ella said in a small voice as he repeated the motion a few more times. She was glad her cheeks were already pink from the activity. At least now she knew how to do it properly. He stepped away, Ella trying not to be upset about the sudden loss of contact. "I think I can block now."

"You're better than when you came in," James said, meeting her eye.

Ella tilted her head to the side, brows raised. Was that the slightest bit of sarcasm she heard in his voice? It must have been, she could see the familiar, playful glint in his eye he used to have when he would tease her.

"Thanks… I think." She watched as he bent down and picked up the empty gun, a sense of nervousness setting in her gut.

"But what will you do if someone points a gun at you?" James asked.

"Hold up my hands and hope for the best?" Ella said. "It's what I've done before."

"And how has that worked out?"

She thought about it. Kidnapped by HYDRA, taken into a SHIELD facility by Clint, and that time with Rumlow out on the bridge. "Not so well… but it kept me alive."

James couldn't argue against that logic, but he still could try and help her. It was the least he could do after all she had done for him. It was the only way he had to repay her.

He demonstrated how to react to someone pulling a gun on her, how to twist it out of their grasp into her own. At first, her movements were stiff and her fingers fumbles against the weapon, but she soon became fluid with the motion.

James was impressed as she twisted the pistol from his hands one last time, pointing the barrel at his chest. Her cheeks were flushed, dusted with a light pink. A few strands of golden hair escaped their tie and rested on the side of her face, framing it. Her bright eyes were on the empty gun in her hand, lips spreading in a proud smile as she looked up at him for approval.

"Good job," James said with a nod.

"Am I as good as you yet?" she asked, holding the gun out to her side cockily.

"Not even close." James swiped the pistol out of her hand, placing it back on the ground before picking up the knife, twirling it between his fingers. "Ready for the next step?"

Ella rolled her shoulders. "Let's go."

…

The knife training was a bit trickier, considering the fact that there was no way to make it safe. James just had to trust that she would be able to follow his slow motions as he made wide arcs towards her with the point of the blade. Ella was able to handle it well, not being cut once.

James brought the knife down towards the top of her head, pleased when her hands wrapped around his metal wrist and stopped it. Out of curiosity, he found himself pushing down on her arms, trying to see where her limit was. The girl was able to manage a surprising amount of pressure before her arms began to shake under the struggle. James pulled away, satisfied.

"You did well," James praised, sliding the knife into his pocket.

"I must have a good teacher." Ella breathed.

James didn't respond, simply bending down to pick up the pistol.

Ella saw the opportunity. He wasn't paying attention or looking at her, maybe she could sneak in a light tap on the face, just to prove that she could. With light footsteps, she swiftly crossed the distance between them. She wasn't ready when her feet were suddenly knocked out from underneath her. Her eyes squeezed shut as Ella braced herself for the hard impact against the ground, but it never came. Her head jerked slightly as he caught her wrist, keeping her off the ground.

"Nice try."

"Obviously not." Ella said, laughing slightly.

James gave a small tug, pulling her up easily. Ella was off balance, stumbling and catching herself by grasping his shoulders. She couldn't meet his eyes, looking down with a hot face. She was literally standing in his arms.

"Sorry," she mumbled out, pushing herself away.

"It's fine," James said, confused about her sudden change in character. He was distracted when his eyes slipped from her face to her shoulder, an ugly scar marring it. He knew what a bullet wound looked like; one that close to her heart must have some close to killing her. There was something painfully familiar about the old wound, just on the tip of his tongue. His scrunched his eyes shut, mind desperately trying to sort through the mess of thoughts going on in his head. He was close, close enough to reach out and touch it-

Her phone rang.

His eyes snapped open, instantly losing his train of thought. James had never hated technology more than at that moment. He watched as the girl scrambled to her phone.

Ella read the screen, seeing it was Steve calling her. Her brows furrowed as she checked the time, finding it to be around six in the morning. It wasn't as if she hadn't called him the night before, so why was he calling her so early?

Ella swiped at the screen and brought the phone to her ear, answering the call. "Hello?"

" _I'm surprised you're awake_." Steve's voice said from the other line.

"Well, I'm surprised you called this early. Is everything okay?"

" _Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just calling to tell you me and Sam are coming down today_."

"What?!" she exclaimed. She cast a look over her shoulder at James, who seemed a bit worried at her sudden outburst.

" _We figured you'd be excited…_ " Steve said slowly, unsure about her tone of voice.

Ella ran a hand through her hair, trying to recompose herself. "No, of course I am… it's just the apartment's a mess right now. I wish you would have told me sooner."

" _Well, you have a little over an hour until we get there_."

"Why so early?"

" _Just to try and make the most of the day_ ," Steve said. " _We are planning on staying the night. Sam can take the couch."_

Ella was trying not to scream. "Sounds great!" she said with strained positivity. "I'll see you guys in an hour!"

" _See you then_."

Ella ended the call with a quick tap to the screen, handing her head. Of course this had to happen. She couldn't go a month without something going wrong.

"Is everything alright?" James asked.

Ella turned around slowly, shaking her head. "We have a slight problem."

 **Authors note:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank you all who reviewed on the last one. I love waking up in the morning and hearing from you!**

 **Also, I actually am a martial artist so I tried my best to keep all the advice from this chapter as accurate as I could, but it's probably not perfect.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	55. Chapter 55

"What do you mean, he's coming here?" James asked as he followed behind the girl rushing up the stairs. His metal hand trailed on the railing as his feet pounded against the cold steps.

"I told you, he's my friend." Ella explained as she hurriedly picked up her pace. "He's visiting today and just told me."

They reached their floor in a flurry, throwing the door open and hurrying inside. Ella stopped in the middle of the living room, tugging her hair. She felt a sharp pain in scalp as a few pieces stuck between her fingers. She had to think fast and act even faster if this was going to work out. Ella spun on her heels, looking at James.

"Alright, what we do next is completely up to you." Her eyes were wide, the intensity in them surprising James. "I know you've gotten some of your memories back, so if you want, you can see Steve." She let the offer hang in the air for a moment longer. "Are you ready to see him?"

James thought about this. He did have a handful more memories of Steve which he has written down in his notebook. Sometimes, he could recall the feeling of brotherhood he was sure that he had felt at some time in his life… but it was nothing more than a memory. He wanted to feel that for himself, but it hadn't come yet. James didn't want to disappoint him, not when he knew given some more time, he could be able to find himself again.

James shook his head.

Ella expected this answer. She sighed heavily, puffing out her cheeks. "Alright. Grab your things."

"Why?"

"We're getting you out of here," Ella explained, grabbing a zip up off the back of a chair and zipping it over her sports bra. "I'll get you a hotel room…" she paused and thought. "Maybe a motel. It's smaller."

James stood in his spot.

Ella noted that, waving her hands towards his door. "Hurry!"

James followed his orders, surprised at himself by how quick he was to react to her words. It was like it was built into his body, but he only chalked it up to his days with HYDRA… even though she didn't bark her orders with the same harsh tone that his old handlers did. It was almost as if… he wanted to please her. James shook himself, banishing the distracting thoughts from his mind.

He threw on a few layers, putting on a jacket and glove to cover his left arm. He jammed all his things into his bag, double-checking that he had his notebooks before tossing the strap over his shoulder. As he breezed through the door, he popped his cap onto his head.

Ella stood in the kitchen, placing left overs in Tupperware at lightning speed. She folded some silverware in white napkins, placing them on top of the plastic. She picked them up, turning heel and handing them to James.

He looked down at the brightly colored tops, brows scrunched together so close they nearly touched.

"I won't be able to make you food tonight," Ella explained. "This should be enough until tomorrow."

Again, another act of kindness that surprised James. How could she, time after time, be so thoughtful knowing there was nothing he could do for her except help her protect herself. James put the containers into his bag, zipping it up tightly.

Ella grabbed her purse. "Ok, let's go."

…

James hadn't been out of the apartment building since he got there. The instant he was out, his skin was on edge. He believed they were going straight to the motel Ella was talking about, but she ended up stopping at a department store.

James watched her back as she walked with a determined step through the store, completely unaware of her surroundings. To him, it was unthinkable to go somewhere and not study every aspect of the place and the people around him. So, he did it for her while she grabbed something and checked out, watching from the edge of the room as she smiled politely at the man working behind the counter.

"What was that for?" James asked as they exited, hands shoved in his pockets and gaze lowered.

Ella rummaged through the plastic bag around her arm, pulling out something surrounded in thick plastic. She tore into the packaging as she spoke. "It's a cellphone, James. Not an expensive one, just so I can contact you while you're away."

She handed him the phone, James taking it into his hand and examining it. It was small and had buttons, unlike Ella's phone which was a screen. Even he could tell it was pretty low tech. Ella grabbed it back, punching her name and number into his phone.

"There," Ella said, satisfied. "Now I can let you know when it's okay to come back."

James took the phone back into his hand before putting it into his pocket. The chances of the old phone being tracked were miniscule, which was a relief. James didn't really see why having the phone would help, but if it gave Ella peace of mind, he would do it.

"You know how to use it, right?" Ella asked.

"I'm old, not dead."

She scoffed. If only he knew she was too.

Not much longer, the pair was walking into the office of an unsavory looking motel. A small bell tolled, announcing their arrival. James took in the surroundings, from the ugly yellow color of the walls, to the small fan running full time to keep the sweltering room cool. There was an older man, maybe past forty, sitting behind the counter wearing a stained white tank top. He ate a packaged cake, looking up from the magazine he was reading when he heard them walk in.

James looked to Ella, thinking she was too nice for a place like this. Him, however, this place was fine for him.

Ella approached the desk slowly, trying her best to send the man a pleasant smile. She noted how James lingered a few steps behind her as she placed her purse on the counter.

"Good morning. I'd like to rent a room for one night, please."

James stared the man down past the rim of his cap, watching as he put his cake down and wiped his hands on his already dirty shirt. James felt his top lip curling in disgust, noticing the way he looked at the girl. Could the man be any more obvious? Ella either didn't notice or ignored it, but James would put his money on the latter. Ella was smart; of course she would notice a pig looking at her anywhere but her eyes. James narrowed his eyes to slits, hands curling into fists in his pockets. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this, perhaps it was because she had shown him a great kindness… but he did know that he was bothered by the man. He found himself taking another step closer to the girl.

Ella had to force her grin a little harder as the man wiped away a blob of frosting from his cheek.

"One or two beds?" the man asked gruffly.

"One."

His eyes flickered towards James, standing vigil behind her. He met his eyes, the man shrinking back slightly when he saw the intensity in the deep blue of the irises.

After that, the man behind the counter hurriedly gave Ella the key after paying him and told them where the room would be.

Ella walked with a brisk pace up the stairs to the room where James would stay the day. She handed him the key, trying her best to give him an encouraging smile.

"Just one night." She said. "You'll be okay, right?"

"I can handle myself."

"I know." Ella said. She wanted to hug him, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate… not at this timing. "I'll see you then."

James watched her disappear down the stairs before putting his key in and opening the door. It was a small room, the walls the same mustard yellow as the office. There was an old television, a bed with a patched up quilt on it. James sat down on the edge of the bed, hearing the springs groan at his weight. For the first time, he realized how good he had it with the girl.

He cast one last glance around the stuffy room. At least it was only for one night.

…

Ella rushed home faster than she ever remember doing before. It wasn't much longer until she was walking through the parking lot outside her apartment building. She thought she had made good time, but felt her stomach drop like a stone when she saw who was getting out of the car.

Ella froze, eyes wide as Sam and Steve got out of the car. How would she explain being out of her apartment so early in the morning.

" _Shit."_ Ella hissed through clenched teeth. She couldn't catch a break this morning.

Ella scampered to the other side of the building before they could get a glimpse of her. She looked up the brick side of the building, seeing her window glinting in the early morning sunlight. She was getting really tired of using the fire escape, but life was leaving her with no other option.

Ella put her purse in between her teeth as she climbed the ladder upwards. She nearly slipped once, the dew still clinging to the rusting metal. Ella tightened her grip on the bars, coming to a stop right outside her window. She put the tips of her fingers under the wooden edge, prying it upwards a crack before slipping in. She was halfway through when she heard the first knock on the door.

"One second!" Ella called, shimmying the rest of the way inside.

She hopped to her feet and threw her purse on the kitchen table, hearing Steve knock again on the door.

" _The mess can't be that bad_!" she heard Steve call from the other side.

She shook her head before unlocking the door, revealing Steve and Sam standing before her. "Can you stop making so much noise? It's too early!"

"You have never sounded older until right then," Sam said, patting her shoulder and brushing inside. He had a small bag over his shoulder and wore dark jeans and a t-shirt, probably from his days in the army.

"You always take so long," Steve said, but hugged her.

"You two know this is technically my apartment now, right?" Ella said playfully, shutting the door. "I should kick you two out for being so rude to your host."

"Technically, it's Stark's apartment," Steve pointed out, collapsing on the coach.

Ella grumbled to herself, nearly forgetting what it meant to have her brother and her friend back over. It meant constant teasing and finding new ways to push her buttons. She had gotten too used to James. Ella turned into the kitchen, wanting a drink of water but finding Sam already bent over with his head in the fridge.

"Really?"

"I didn't have breakfast." Sam defended. He peeked up, holding the gallon of milk in his hand. "Did you just go running? You look flustered."

"Well, I have to make sure I can still run faster than you," Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face screwed up in distaste as he lifted the gallon to drink straight out of it. Ella put a hand on his arm and shook her head. "Use a glass. Steve would've gotten beat for doing that."

"By you." He chimed in from the living room.

"Exactly." Ella said. "I swear, it's like I've got to deal with two brothers now. Steve's rubbed off on you."

"I'll drink out of a glass if you make us breakfast."

"This is not a deal." Ella said stubbornly. "You are in a house, not a barn."

"Yes, grandma." Sam laughed, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Wow, grandma. I haven't heard that one before." Ella said, voice dripping in sarcasm. She stepped past him to the middle of the kitchen. "Now, stop complaining and I'll cook."

…

After a big breakfast, the three of them moved into the living room. Ella curled up in the corner of the couch, content with the conversation that instantly began. She had gotten used to the slow moving, drawling talking with James. She had missed the quick-witted banter she would have with the two of them.

After a morning filled with laughter, they decided to go lunch. Sam was very pleased about a day centered around eating.

Ella changed into something nicer, mind briefly flickering to James. She wondered how he was doing; he was probably bored out of his mind. She pulled her hair down and changed into a nice dress, locket dangling from her neck. She looked presentable at least.

They ended up going to a small café down town, sitting outside in the sun. Ella ordered a cup of coffee, sipping it with a smile. It was nice.

"How's New York?" she asked.

"Not too bad." Steve said. "Natasha's back, Clint and Barton are always around the tower… we just have to wait on Thor and we'll have the Avengers back again. Stark thinks he'll be around soon, he said they're picking up energy signals similar to when Loki was around."

Ella shuddered. "He's not back, is he?"

"No," Steve assured her swiftly. He leaned back in his seat, breathing in the clean air deeply. "What about you? Anything new with your… abilities?"

"Hold up," Sam said, grinning. "Can you bench press me?"

"I don't even know what a bench press is." Ella said truthfully, placing her coffee down on the table. "But… I haven't been experimenting."

"Maybe you should." Steve said.

Ella said nothing, pressing her lips together tightly. She decided to change the topic. "Have you gotten anywhere with Bucky?" she already knew the answer.

"Not a lot." Steve admitted.

"Sam must be scaring him off," Ella said.

"That's harsh."

Ella realized she probably shouldn't be making jokes right now, Steve was probably still upset and she was hiding his best friend from him. She zoned out from the conversation between Sam and Steve as her hand gravitated towards her phone. She was wondering how James was doing. She pulled up his number, shooting him a quick message.

 _Have you eaten today?_

Ella waited, her foot tapping on the concrete as she awaited an answer. Her phone vibrated in her hand, instantly swiping the screen and checking what he had to say.

 _No._

Ella rolled her eyes in frustration. Not eating, answering with one word… Ella didn't doubt that he could survive without her, but how? He wouldn't remember to eat without her constant reminding.

 _I made that food for a reason._

The answer was quicker that time.

 _Eating._

She blew a strand of hair from her face, eyes rolling slightly. Was it because of his metal arm? Was he just bad at typing? He probably never really had a phone before.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone called out her name. She looked up from her phone, seeing Sam and Steve looking at her expectantly.

"Someone more interesting than me?" Sam asked.

"The list of people more interesting than you is never ending," she quipped back.

"You texting Tyler?"

"Kate."

After that, the topic died down. Ella was thankful for that, not liking to have to lie to his face any longer than absolutely necessary.

They managed to get through lunch without any more awkward topics making an unwelcomed appearance. They ended up going back to the apartment where Sam forced the two to watch movies that he deemed were essential to see. Ella only paid mild attention to the screen, mind again wandering to James. She had to keep on assuring herself that he would be all right, he was an adult after all. She shouldn't have to worry about him… but it wasn't as if she didn't worry about Steve when he was gone as well.

They watched three movies before they had a small dinner, still full from lunch. It was late when they finished, lounging around on the couch with full stomachs and smiles on their faces. Ella was glad Steve got a little break from the craziness of being an Avenger, even if it was brief.

Eventually, Steve stood and announced he was going to take a shower. Ella and Sam stayed in the living room, laughing as she tried to throw grapes into his mouth, which was far more entertaining to her than it probably should have been. Still, she found herself doubled over with giggles when she ended up pelting him right between the eyes with one.

Steve could hear the two laughing as he wandered into the bathroom. He turned the water on before looking back at the sink. His brows furrowed as he caught a glimpse of a razor on the marble counter. Steve picked it up, seeing that there were still dark hairs stuck in it. He felt his stomach drop, mouth go dry.

"Ella! Come here please."

Ella's laughter came to a slow stop, something in his tone telling her there was a problem. Ella stood from the couch, slowly padding towards his room. She hadn't been in there for a long time, not daring to step foot in while James was here. The light was on in the bathroom, telling her where he brother was.

She peeked in, his back turned towards her. Ella rested her shoulder on the doorframe. "What is it?"

Steve turned, lower back pressed against the marble sink. He held the razor up, question on his face. "That's my question."

Ella hoped her nervousness wasn't so apparent. She knew there was no way he could suspect that it belonged to James, but the other option wasn't so great either. He must have thought she was sleeping around, which was the furthest thing from what she was doing. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly for a few moments, looking like a fish. She had to think of something quick.

"It's not what it looks like," Ella said, stalling for time.

"I don't see any other possibility." Steve said. "Is this why you wanted me out of the house?"

"Oh god, no!" Ella said, disgusted.

Sam walked into the room, hearing the squabble between the siblings. "Oh, so you have a secret boyfriend now? Is that who you were texting?"

Ella hung her head, hiding her face in her hands. She felt embarrassed even though she shouldn't be, because their claims were false. "No! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Then whose is that?"

Ella just started saying the first things that came to mind. "I had a date. He was a total mess, got really drunk, couldn't remember anything. So, I felt bad for him and took him back here. There were a few razors left behind, I guess. He must have used them."

Steve squinted his eyes. "You brought an intoxicated stranger into your home?"

Ella was starting to believe that the truth might get her in less trouble. "Yes… but it's not like they could've done anything to me."

"It's still a dumb move."

"I know," Ella mumbled. "It won't happen again, I just felt bad."

Steve shook his head softly. "You're too nice."

She was relieved that he bought the story, even if it was one of her worse ones. She would have to be more careful next time to avoid anything like that. One small detail almost ruined everything.

Steve tossed the razor in the trash, the only sign of it irking Ella being the slight clench in her jaw. She would have to buy James new ones now. Ella left the bathroom, pulling out some spare blankets and pillows for Sam to use for the night. He helped her lay them out on the couch as the nights grew late. She was beginning to feel weary, being up for far longer than she would want.

Ella said goodnight to the two before retiring to her bedroom. She took a quick, hot shower not bothering to dry off her hair before crawling into her bed. She flicked off the light, wiggling deeper into the soft mattress. She hoped James was doing all right. Steve and Sam would be leaving later on in the morning, which was a reasonable enough time. Her eyes fluttered shut softly, mind slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

…

In the middle of the night, on the other side of town, another person was not having such a peaceful night.

James woke up again, body coated in a cold sweat. His eyes flew open, the last wispy tendrils of his dream clinging to his mind. He sat up quickly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He breathed heavily as he remembered what just flashed through his mind.

It had been the one from the train again, the one of falling. He had that one most out of all his dreams, the long scream still echoing through his brain. Still, there was something new about it this time. There was a snippet, before he was blasted out the hole. There was a feeling, or more of a memory of a feeling, one that was unfamiliar to him. It was warm and powerful and unlike anything he remembered. He didn't know the context, but the feeling surprised him.

He still felt tense, but tonight, he didn't have Ella there for him. His eyes flickered towards the small, wooden table next to his bed, seeing the phone she had given him. Almost robotically, he picked it up and with a few clicks of the button, called her. He didn't know what else to do.

He checked the time on the electronic clock to his right, seeing it was past three thirty. James wondered if she would even answer, or if he was bothering her in any way. He had kept her up for hours the night before, she was probably exhausted. Just when he had lost hope, the line clicked and a familiar voice floated through the speaker.

" _James? Is everything okay_?" Ella's voice was raspy, but there was still obvious worry in it.

"It's… just another dream."

There was the sound of something shifting; James would guess it was her sheets.

" _Do you want to talk about it_?"

"No," James answered truthfully. He sucked in a shaky breath before saying what was on his mind. "It's just… your voice calms me down."

There was silence on the other line for a heartbeat. " _Alright, I'll talk for as long as you need to_."

If only he could have seen the smile on the face of the girl he was speaking to.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok, new chapter. Hope you all like it!**

 **By the way, there's a song called** ** _Poison and Wine_** **by the Civil Wars that I feel is really good for this point in the story if any of you want to check it out!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	56. Chapter 56

Ella talked to James for little over an hour that night. He began to insist that she needed to sleep, which Ella wasn't really able to argue with. Her eyes were heavy, brain foggy. She nearly talked herself to sleep, telling James about what they did that day. It was the first thing she thought of to talk about.

James nodded along as she spoke in her soft, sleepy voice. It was a sweet, innocent sound really. A soft murmured that made him hang onto her every word. It really did help him relax, soon finding that his tense muscles eased.

"You should go back to sleep, Ella." James said after he heard her yawn again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before she could protest that she was fine, the line went dead. She made a face at the phone, shaking her head softly before placing her phone back on her bedside table. She knew that James would be all right now, and she would see him in a few hours.

Ella shut her eyes, content to get a few more hours of sleep.

…

Sam was the first to wake up the next morning, checking his phone with heavily lidded eyes from his spot on the couch. He couldn't sleep in late anymore, beating the rising sun. The moment the first warm rays filtered through the window, Steve was awake.

They sat around and turned on the news, watching it contently for an hour or so.

Steve cast a glance at Ella's room. She never really slept in late, usually up either early for a run or to make breakfast. Sleeping in past eight was very uncharacteristic of her, especially since she was the first of them to retire the night before.

"Is she gonna make us breakfast before we leave?" Sam asked. "She makes the best breakfast."

Steve put his hands up in surrender. "If you want to wake her up, be my guest."

Sam thought this out. What would be the worst thing that could happen if he woke her up? Sam figured she could probably throw him, but the chances of her doing that were low. Also, seeing that Steve was being a chicken shit motivated him to go and do it himself.

Sam opened the door to her room, peeking in slowly. It was nearly impossible to see the girl under the mountains of blankets, the ends of her golden hair peeking from under the quilt.

"Hey, Ella."

There was a small groan in response.

"If you don't get up I'll drink all the milk straight from the carton."

The blankets shifted as Ella sat up, looking murderous. "If you do that, you better hope you can run faster than me."

After that, Ella crawled out of her bed. She splashed some cool water on her face to help her wake up, noting the dark bags under her eyes. So, the long nights were taking a bit of a toll on her.

Ella left her room, noting that Steve was also awake and sitting on the couch watching the news. She said a quick good morning before glaring at Sam, who seemed to think it was funny.

"You must have been tired last night," Steve said as Ella walked into the kitchen.

"Anyone who has to deal with the two of you all day is going to be tired." Ella murmured. She began working on making breakfast, knowing for a fact that's why Sam woke her up. She surprised herself by the time she slept in. She couldn't remember the last time she slept past eight.

It helped her wake up as she cooked, the movements familiar and relaxing. Really, she liked cooking. She ended up making pancakes and biscuits with a bowl of fresh fruit in the middle. Of course, pancakes weren't something that her mother taught her how to cook. Kate had showed her how and insisted that she was a far better cook and now had Ella make them for her whenever she could.

They sat around the table, eating and smiling. Sam was beyond happy, stuffing his cheeks to the very brim. He never had good breakfast in New York anymore, this was a welcomed relief.

While Ella cleaned up the kitchen, Steve and Sam got their things together to leave. Steve was standing in the living room, his bag over his shoulder. Ella put the last dried dish into the cabinet, wiping her hands on her pants before going to her brother's side.

"Have you heard anything about Bucky?" Steve asked in a soft voice.

Ella's stomach clenched before she answered. "No,"

Steve believed Ella was staying in D.C. to see if she could find him. Little did he know that she had succeeded in that a while ago. He saw her reasoning, there was always a chance that he was hanging around D.C. before he moved… but there haven't been any sightings of him.

"You should come to New York." Steve urged.

Ella wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "I'm not ready to yet, I still think there's a chance he could be here."

"Every day that passes is a day that HYDRA could be getting closer." Steve said, edge to his voice. "If you come to New York, it would be safer and we could figure out your abilities."

Ella shifted uncomfortably. "I know… just give me more time."

Steve put his hands on his hips as he stared his sister down. From experience, he knew that she could be just as stubborn as he could… not only that, he did promise her to let her be more independent and make her own choices. There was nothing he could do about this. He let out a heavy sigh and dragged a hand down his face. "Alright. Just be careful."

"I always am."

No more than fifteen minutes later, Ella was saying goodbye to her guests. It was a nice trip, good to see Steve again after their time apart. She embraced both Sam and Steve, promising to call later that night. Ella waved them away, shutting the door behind them before moving towards the window. She pushed the curtain aside, waiting as they got into their car. Her bright eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

Then, Ella sprung to action.

She quickly shimmied out of her pajamas, tugging a brush through her hair and brushing her teeth. Ella jammed her legs into some jeans with a loose tank before snatching her phone up and called James. It rang a few times as Ella grabbed her bag from the table, stepping smoothly into her shoes before walking out the door.

" _Yes?"_

"James, they're gone." Ella said. "I'm on my way to the motel. We're good now."

" _Alright._ "

With that, the call was over. Ella didn't know what she expected; James wasn't one to talk a lot. She shook her head and stuck her phone in her bag. That didn't matter now, she just had to get to the motel and get him back to her apartment.

It wasn't long until she was back at the dingy motel. She remembered the room number, climbing the old stairs upwards to his floor. Her eyes scanned the numbers on the doors until they landed on his, knocking lightly on the wood as she tried to ignore the peeling paint.

There was a faint rustle of the blinds, the only sign that James checked she was out there before there was a click of the locks, door opening and revealing him. He wore the same thing Ella had left him with, cap and all. He looked past her quickly before stepping outside fully.

"How are you?" Ella asked.

"Fine."

It seemed she would only be getting one-worded answers for now. Ella didn't say anything, turning to go back down the stairs. She could hear James following one step behind her. They passed the man who was working behind the counter the day before, James noting that his eyes went to Ella for a moment before they landed on him, the man then shrinking away. James was satisfied with that response.

"Are you hungry?" Ella asked, concern hidden on her face.

"No," James said. "I ate what you gave me."

This seemed to be the answer she was looking for, a pleased grin spreading on her lips. She looked content as they made their way back to her apartment.

"Anything interesting happen?"

James shook his head. "No."

"What did you do?"

"Sleep, eat, write in the notebooks."

"Sounds eventful." Ella said sarcastically. They walked into the elevator, jamming the button for their floor. She looked up at James, head tilted to her right. "Are we going to keep up those lessons?"

"If you want."

"I do." Ella said with a firm nod. She believed it really would end up helping her one day, if things continued the way they have been. Who knows what could be awaiting her next?

They stopped at their floor, the hallways empty like the normally were. Ella took the key out of her purse and opened up the door. James was glad to see the familiar sight before him, much more comforting than the peeling walls of the motel. Even the smell was relaxing. He could tell she had been cooking something, the scent lingering above them in the air.

James was glad to be back.

…

Another week went by in a slow fashion. Ella was glad to have James back, even with his short conversations. She counted herself lucky though, every day he got better. Ella thought it was amazing to see him remember more and more with each day.

James taught her more about how to protect herself every night. He was a firm believer that she should never be the one attacking, so he kept the offence to a minimum.

They stood in the basement, early on a Saturday morning. There was a light sweat dotting Ella's brow as her hands worked to keep the punches away from her. James told her it was called shadow boxing, where they went at a slow pace with soft attacks. Ella tried her best to follow all of the instructions James had given her, always following a block with an attack and so on. James watched her every move with a critical eye. Every once and a while, he would murmur an instruction about her footwork or how she was holding her hands. He was pleased when she would instantly change it and commit it to memory, he would never have to remind her again. She was a good student.

But she still made mistakes.

On unnecessary punch on her part allowed James to grab her wrist and yank her forward, the back of his hand stopping right in front of the point of her nose. Her eyes were wide, blinking at the shining fist right before her face, feeling his other hand wrapped around her wrist. Her mouth contorted into a frown.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Really? Nothing." James said, letting go of her hands. "Just have to keep on reminding you that you're not the best here."

Ella watched as he smirked at her, which began to happen more and more lately. Never a full smile, just quirks of the lip that still managed to thrill Ella. She was determined to make him smile fully, teeth and crinkled eyes and everything.

"One day, I'll be able to get you." Ella said with a nod.

"I don't know about that."

Ella brushed a few strands of hair from her face, thinking he was probably right. She would never get to his level, not unless she somehow managed to practice ever hour of every day. Ella wiped the sweat from her brow, taking a deep breath. They were done for the day.

Ella sipped from her water bottle as they walked back into the apartment. She huffed as she thought about what they should do that day. They had already watched the few movies Ella owned, and there was only so much to do in her small living room. She watched as James filled the glass of water from the tap, downing it in a few heavy gulps.

"We should go out today." Ella said thoughtfully, watching as James looked towards her with surprise written on his face. "Unless you don't want to!" she added quickly, wringing her hands as she paced slightly. "It's just… we've been in here for so long and you're getting so much better. It wouldn't be too much, just out for lunch or something."

James looked at the girl, who was chewing her lips as she awaited his answer. He did see her point; they had been cooped up in the apartment for some time now. The media buzz about the Helicarriers and HYDRA had calmed down, which meant he was no longer from page news. In truth, there was a pang of guilt in his chest when he thought about how she was hidden from the rest of the world, only going out to buy food or the time at the motel. He believed she could do, and deserved to do much more than hang around the room all day. He felt like he caused her to put her life on pause because of him. He knew next to nothing about her life, outside that she knows Steve and she has a brother. What were the excuses she was giving them and her other friends for being absent for so long?

"If that's what you want to do,"

"But only if you're comfortable with it," Ella pressed on.

James shook his head softly at her never-ending concern with him. "I'm okay with it. You're right; it's time to get out of the apartment."

Ella's nervous smile grew into a full on beam. Not just for the fact that they were going to be able to leave, but also that James felt comfortable enough to do it. Even with such a small thing, it meant the world to Ella.

"I know just the place." She said, making her way towards her room. "Just let me get changed."

…

No more than thirty minutes later, they were walking out of the building. Ella had changed into jeans and a long sleeved, v-neck shirt that was light enough to ensure she didn't melt in the afternoon heat. James wore his regular of at least two layers, but that was necessary for him. Ella could even begin to imagine how hot it was for him.

She led him to a small, hole in the wall burger place not far from the apartment. It was secluded enough to make James feel comfortable, but not completely isolated. Ella thought it was the perfect choice, and it had good food. Of course, she still noted how James scoped out every person in the room, along with all the exits. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but for her, it was obvious.

Ella picked a booth in the corner, letting James having the seat that faced the door because she knew it helped comfort him. At least he wouldn't be constantly looking over his shoulder.

Ella did the ordering for the both of them when the waitress came over. James never met the woman's gaze, but did seem to check her being for any indication of weapons. Once he was sure the woman was clean, he went back to examining the surroundings. The place had an old vibe to it, the walls decorated with records and black and white clippings from newspapers. James wondered if this was the type of place he would have taken a girl out to, back in the day. He looked up, seeing Ella reading the menu carefully, a strand of hair brushing against her cheek. Maybe he would have taken a girl like her.

As James grew less and less like the machine that HYDRA had conditioned him to be, some things became obvious to him. The fact that Ella was a pretty girl was one of them. The realization came a few days after she had taken him in, when he began to view her as less of a mission and more like a person. Not only did he realize that she was pretty, he began to learn that she was a good person. Always kind and polite and ready to help at any moment. She just seemed so… innocent at some times. James would feel as though he would taint that if he told her too much about his days with HYDRA.

Ella tried her best to make light conversations as they waited for their food. She asked him simple things, like how he slept last night. She was glad that he didn't have nightmares, but that didn't mean he didn't have dreams, although he was sure it was more of a memory.

It started off with the end of the one about the train, the one with the scream. Usually, he would wake up after a few tense moments of hearing it, but not that night. Instead of his body crashing against snow, his feet hit the ground. He was somewhere else, after HYDRA had made him the Soldier. He was standing above the sleeping bodies of the new super beings HYDRA had made, but the screaming had followed him there too. It was the same one, he knew it… but it didn't make any sense. James had jotted it down in his notebook, the pages becoming filled. Perhaps he would get another one soon.

When the food did come, hot and aromatic, James was ready to try it. Ella hadn't ever made anything like this; she claimed she liked them better when she didn't cook them. James thought the burger was delicious and vaguely familiar on the tongue. Ella seemed to enjoy hers as well, including the thickly cut fries on the side of her plate.

"I'm guessing you hated it?" Ella asked sarcastically upon seeing his cleared plate.

"Is it that obvious?" James replied, tossing a crumpled napkin onto the plate. He leaned back in his seat, feeling content.

"Well, I'm ordering desert if you want anything." Ella said. "I hear they have really good shakes here."

"I wouldn't know what to get."

"I'll take a guess." Ella said. She couldn't tell him that she had known his favorite shake since they were children, but it was chocolate. At first, Ella had been worried that some of the things that he liked changed with the times, but she was relived to find out that simple things such as what kinds of foods he liked remained the same.

When their drinks arrived on the table, Ella nudged his close to his hand. "Try it," she urged.

James took the cold glass into his hand, peering at the mountain of whipped cream that floated on the top. Ella was already sipping at hers, face melting into one of pure bliss. It reminded her of simpler times; days that she now felt she had taken for granted. Her eyes opened slowly, watching as James tried his.

And that's when it happened. He smiled.

A full on smile, teeth and everything.

Ella was shocked for a moment, her heart skipping a beat. It was so familiar and so simple, sitting across from him with an easy smile on his face. Ella wiped the look of surprise off her face, fearing that she looked stupid.

"You like it, then?" Ella asked, stomach doing flips.

"Yeah," James said, still smiling down at his drink. It was another one of those things that brought back warm memories of laughing with Steve when they were younger. He looked up at Ella, brows furrowing when he realized the sight before him looked familiar as well. She was smiling, holding the glass with both her hands. He didn't know why it felt like he had seen it before, but it did. James shook himself lightly, thinking it must be because of a girl he had known when he was younger. It was the only option that made sense.

"I guess chocolate was a good choice," Ella said, sipping her drink again.

"How'd you know?" James questioned, taking another long drought from his glass.

She shrugged. "It was just a good guess."

They finished up their drinks until nothing remained until melted whipped cream at the bottom of the glass. Ella paid for their meal, immensely glad that they went out. She got to see him smile, really smile, for the first time in over seventy years and it was _amazing._ Now, all she had to do was get him to remember her.

She felt as though she was close.

…

When they got back, James immediately went into his room to write down the snippets of words and scenes he remembered. Ella went and changed out of her jeans, putting on a soft pair of cotton shorts instead, finding them much more comfortable.

She wandered back to the couch, curling up in the corner as she switched on the TV. It was almost always on the history channel, finding that it helped James. Ella didn't mind it, she thought it was interesting. Tonight, she only paid mild attention to the screen as the man on the screen spoke about the politics behind the Cold War. She was answering her texts from Kate when James came out, sitting in his normal spot on the couch.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little over half an hour before James spoke.

"Do you know what happened to the rest of them?" he asked, before noting her confusion. "The rest of my… my team. The Howling Commandos?"

Ella thought about this for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't… but I know how we can find out."

She swiftly stood and hurried into her room, grabbing her laptop from her desk. She hugged it to her chest tightly as she sat down besides James, shoulders pressing against one another. She opened it up, the screen shining brightly on their faces.

Ella typed in their names, feeling James lean over her shoulder to read. His warm breath puffed on the back of her neck, causing Ella to fight off the goosebumps that threatened to take over her flesh.

Ella never really knew his team, only seeing them on a handful of occasions and nearly never speaking. She knew that Steve was very good friends with them, which meant they were good people.

She typed in their names, her and James reading up on them for hours. They had all, unfortunately, passed away. All of them from old age, living long and happy lives. Some of them had written books about their time during the war. They all had large, successful families that continued their legacies and their names.

"I hope this didn't upset you," Ella murmured, looking to her right at James.

He shook his head. "No, not upset. I expected it… but it was good to know for sure."

"They had good lives." Ella said softly, shutting her computer. She felt sadness creep into her mind, thinking about that was the life she planned on having with the man beside her. She now knew that no matter how much she wanted it, she would never get that life. Maybe an imitation of a domestic life, but never the real thing.

Ella placed her computer on the coffee table, leaning back onto the couch with her fingers tangled in her hair. She tried to distract her mind by watching the television, noting with a slight roll of the eyes that it was about society in the 40's. James seemed interested in it, watching it with eyes narrowed in concentration.

It was late, but neither of them seemed to be able to move from their spots on the couch, too interested in what was on television. Ella watched it in a strange sense of fascination, like seeing herself from another angle. She saw how some of the struggles she went through were universal with the other girls of that time. It filled her with nostalgia as they spoke about what was popular during the times.

James watched as they showed grainy old videos of couples dancing and laughing, hanging on each other after the music came to a stop. His lips parted as he watched men in uniforms give sweeping, dramatic kisses to their sweethearts before departing. He took a deep breath as he rested his head in his palm, eyes beginning to droop. He wasn't even fully aware when he drifted off.

Ella opened her mouth to ask James if anything on the show was helping him, only to find him asleep. Her lips quirked into a smile, glad to see him look peaceful for once. There was something deeply relaxing about hearing his steady breaths, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. Ella had just enough energy to shut off the TV before her head lolled to the side, cheek against his shoulder and she too was asleep.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok, new chapter. Hope you like it! I have nationals for volleyball coming up in a few days so idk how much I'll be able to write, so it might take longer until the next update. Sorry!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	57. Chapter 57

James was plagued by no nightmares that night, but that doesn't mean he didn't dream.

 _The first thing he remembered was the music, the swinging and bluesy notes, the wailing of a trumpet, and the smooth voice of the man singing. He was in a dance hall, he remembered that now. There were people surrounding him on all sides, having a nice time… but James didn't feel nervous around them like he would now if he was in such a large group. In fact, he enjoyed the crazed bustle of it all._

 _James felt a soft hand on his shoulder- which was flesh and not made of metal. He looked to his side, a girl standing next to him. He knew her._

 _It was Ella._

 _She looked younger, perhaps, eyes brighter and lighthearted. Her hair was shorter, curled so it stopped just past her chin. He noted her lips were a bright red in color, which matched the color of her dress. James knew the surroundings were not from this time, so why was she here?_

 _James felt like he was just here to watch, that who he was in the dream was vastly different from the man he was now. He could feel the confidence as he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dancing bodies, hand grasping hers tightly._

 _It was all so vivid, the sound of the music pulsing through his ears, the feeling of the fabric of her dress under his hand when he placed a hand on her hip, the thrill that went through his chest when she grinned up at him._

 _The next few images came to him in flashes. Scenes of her spinning as he twirled her, the sound of her laugh, and the way her bright blue eyes looked at him. Her hands snaked around his neck before the scene changed._

 _He was looking down at her. It was dark; they were no longer in the dance hall. There was a light blush on her cheeks, curled hair fanned out over a pillow. Her arms were still around her neck, the pad on her thumb rubbing slow circles on his skin. She pushed herself upwards slightly, pressing her lips to his sweetly._

James didn't know what to think of these dreams.

…

Ella awoke slowly the next morning, wanting to linger in the blissful haze a moment longer. She breathed heavily and shifted, cheek pressed against something hard. She forced her eyes open slowly, instantly becoming aware that she wasn't in her room. She was in her living room, James was beside her. Ella looked up, glad to find that he was still dozing. Her eyes flickered down, seeing that her face was pressed against his metal arm.

Ella had never examined it so closely. She was fascinated by the workings behind it, the metal plates on the surface and even the inner workings. She didn't really understand it. Ella slowly lifted her hand up, running the pad of her index finger over the edge of one of the plates, feeling the sharp coldness against her hand.

She looked towards James, surprised to see him awake and looking right at her. Ella snatched her hand back to her body as if she had been burned, face heating up like she was caught doing something illegal.

James looked down at the wide-eyed girl. He had felt her soft touch on his arm, waking him from his sleep. His mind instantly skipped to his dream, remembering how she had been there. He blinked slowly as he thought about how it must have been due to what they were watching before he fell asleep, that would explain the dancing. The other part… James couldn't find a reason behind. Still, he couldn't control his dreams.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ella said sheepishly.

James sat up, brushing a stand of hair from his eye. "It's alright… you can see it if you want." He held out his metal hand for emphasis.

Ella gnawed on her bottom lip, hesitating for a second. She met his gaze for a heartbeat before looking back down at his outstretched hand. She gently took his hand into her own, leaning in close and studying it.

James watched as Ella observed his hand with an almost childlike curiosity, finger trailing over his palm with the softest touch she could muster. It reminded him of his dream, how she held his hand in a similar fashion.

"Can you… feel this?" Ella asked, trailing her touch down his fingers.

"I can tell you're touching it." James said. The sensors in his arm were incredibly sensitive, not that it was really needed with what HYDRA had him doing. He knew she was touching his hand lightly, but he couldn't feel the softness or warmth of her skin. "But… it's more of a memory of a feeling."

Ella grew concerned when James frowned, brows knitting together.

"Memories that I don't have." He said in almost a desperate whisper, voice cracking. He pulled his hand back, hunching over and pulling lightly at his hair. It was frustrating; he had bits and pieces but not a full picture. There was a lifetime of memories that were evading him; perhaps he would never remember them.

"James," Ella said, lips parting as her heart seized. He didn't answer, eyes screwed shut as he tugged on his hair. "James, look at me." Still, nothing.

Ella reached forward, taking his wrists into her hands firmly and prying his grip off his hair. Ella gently placed her palms on either side of his face, urging him to look at her. She was at a loss of what to say when her eyes met his, seeing how lost he felt, even a hint of fear.

Ella swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "You'll get them back, you're already remembering so much."

"But what if I don't?" James asked.

Ella didn't know how to respond. "Then… you'll make new memories. You have your entire life ahead of you now."

James reached up, resting his hand over hers. Ella expected his to lift her hand off, but was pleasantly surprised when he simply kept it over hers. He looked down, as if searching for his next words.

"I can't be a burden on you forever,"

"A burden?" Ella repeated, bewildered. "Who said that? You've never been a burden, do you hear me?"

James said nothing.

It hurt Ella to see him like this, and it hurt her even more knowing there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't make him remember, all she could do it try to guide him the best she could. She wished there was something she could do to help him remember, Ella was sure she would have done anything.

"You. Are not. A burden." Ella said in a clipped voice to ensure it would sink in. "You're a good man and… and I'm glad I met you."

"Even though I left you unconscious on a roof?" James asked, peeking up with an attempt at a smirk.

Ella smiled wryly, glad he was at least trying to be humorous. "Even though you left me unconscious on a roof."

Her hands slid down from his face, James finding that he somewhat missed the warmth they had provided. She rubbed the back of her neck before looking towards the kitchen.

"I'll make some coffee."

She left James sitting on the couch, marveling again at the unwavering kindness that practically oozed from her every pore. All she wanted was for him to remember, to be himself again. This only made him more determined to remember every last bit he could, for her efforts if nothing else. James reached into his pocket, where the dented compass that Steve had given him. He didn't know why the man had done that, but James figured it must be important. It was frustratingly familiar, he just didn't know the story behind it. The compass wouldn't open, James had tried to pry it apart to no avail. He felt that if he wanted, he could break it open, but he didn't want to mar what could be an important memory.

Ella came back with two steaming mugs in her hands, freezing for a moment when she saw what James was holding. Steve had said he gave it to him, but this was the first time she had seen him with it. Ella shook herself, placing his coffee down in front of him.

"What's that?" Ella asked, feigning ignorance as she sipped on her drink.

"I'm not sure." James answered truthfully, twirling the small piece of metal between his fingers. "Steve gave it to me. It won't open. I think it was mine."

"That's a shame."

James looked over at Ella, seeing her fingers once again twisting the chain around her neck. He knew it was a locket, but he wasn't sure what was inside. She wore it constantly, so James figured it meant something to her. He was curious in a way, but he would never press her about it.

For now, he would just try to enjoy her presence.

…

The next morning, they were down in the basement doing another training session. They were nearing the end, James showing Ella how to do joint locks.

"It's not fair it won't work on your left hand!" Ella laughed, attempting again to lock his wrist.

"Can't do anything about it." James said, an amused glint in his eye as he watched Ella use two hands and a lot of force trying to get him to bend. It wouldn't work.

Ella gave up with a huff, dropping her hands to her side. "Well, it should work against normal people, right?"

"Right."

She seemed satisfied with that answer, going off the carpets to drink some water. James watched her back for a moment before looking away. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream about her. Of course, she was kind and beautiful… but he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. She was there to help him, he shouldn't make her uncomfortable. He would have to shake those thoughts from his head.

James started when Ella let out a short scream. He swiveled around, seeing Ella with her hands clamped over her mouth, scrambling away from the bottle of water that she had dropped and spilled. James knew he should be ready for a fight, but as the scream rung in his head, he realized it sounded familiar. It was impossible really, the same tone as the ones from his dreams.

Ella spun on her heels, looking at James with wide eyes until she lowered her hands from her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" she began, seeing how he was ready to spring into action. "There was a roach on my bottle!" a laugh bubbled from her lips as she realized how ridiculous she sounded.

James shook himself as he heard her light laugh. His mind was still swimming with scraps of memories, but he tried to banish his confusion to be sorted out at a later time.

"Is it still there?" James asked, looking at the pool of water that covered the floor.

Ella snatched her phone up before it could get wet. "No… I think I scared it off."

He took another step closer until he was right next to her. "Because you're so terrifying, doll."

James didn't know where that came from, it just slipped out. Ella seemed just as surprised as he did, looking towards him with raised brows. James blinked rapidly as they started at each other wordlessly. Ella didn't know how to respond to that, a nickname he had used to call her just showing up out of the blue. She could have sworn she imagined it, but no, he really did call her that.

James opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut off when her phone chimed.

Ella rolled her eyes, finding that it did that far too often for her like. She looked up at James apologetically before checking the screen, seeing who was calling her. The answer was surprising.

It was Tyler, the guy she had met at the VA all those weeks ago. Ella had nearly forgotten about him during all the chaos that followed their meeting. She swiped the screen, taking a few steps away from James as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said slowly, briefly wondering if it was a mistake.

" _Hey, Ella_." His voice came from the other line.

Okay, so not a mistake. "Hey Tyler. How- how are you?" Ella said, unsure about the meaning behind this call.

" _I'm good, what about you_?"

"Great, thanks for asking." She said politely.

There was a lull in the conversation, Ella waiting to see what he would say next.

" _So… remember that coffee date we planned a while ago that never happened_?" he asked, Ella hearing the nervousness in his voice. " _You know, with you on the news as a fugitive with Captain America and all… I didn't really think you'd be available."_

"That was a very busy weekend." Ella said with a weak laugh.

" _Are you having a busy day_?" Tyler asked hopefully. " _I'd still really like to take you out_."

Ella didn't have any plans, except for hanging around the apartment with James like she usually did. She rubbed her lips together before responding. "Actually, I'm free today."

" _That's… great news_!" he said, as if he had been expecting her to turn him down. " _Can I pick you up at eleven?"_

"Yes, eleven's perfect. I'll text you my address."

" _See you then_."

With that, the call ended. Ella was surprised with herself, thinking this would be the first actual _date_ she would be going on in this century. There was still that pesky voice in the back of her head telling her that James was right behind her as she made the plans, but she also knew that the longer she sat there waiting for him to remember her, the more it hurt. He had been remembering snippets about nearly everything in his life, from his parents to his old home… but not her. She was beginning to believe that he would never remember her.

"Who was that?" James asked, although he already had a good idea. It was a guy, named Tyler and he had asked her on a date. James may not remember everything, but he did know what a date sounded like.

"My friend." Ella explained, wringing her hands. "You'll be okay with me going out today, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" James said, trying to hide that he wasn't completely okay with her going out with another guy. He didn't know why he felt that pang of jealousy in his chest. He wasn't anything to her… but he thought he might want to be. Really, James believed it was foolish to even think that way. What would a girl like Ella see in someone like him? He was too damaged; he couldn't even take her out on a date like this other man could. James felt himself longing for the ability to be able to live a normal life, but knew deep down that he would never get the chance.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

…

James sat in the living room, absentmindedly watching the news. Ella had disappeared into her room less than an hour ago to prepare for her date. James tried not to think about it was the reporters on the news as the reporter spoke about a vigilante back in New York, taking down criminals in Hell's Kitchen. James thought this world couldn't get weirder, but then something like this would come along and change his mind.

Her bedroom door opened, James peeking over his shoulder as she walked out. Ella was dressed nice in a frilly white blouse and a short, navy skirt. Her hair fell in loose waves down her back, shining warmly in the sunlight that came from the window. James had never seen her dressed up like this before, but thought she should do so more often. It really complemented her.

"Do I look okay? It's not too much, is it?" Ella asked, turning towards James.

James shook his head. "You look nice." He couldn't say anything more, even though part of him told him to shower her in complements, make her blush and smile. Still, it wasn't his place to do so.

She looked relieved. Ella checked her phone before grabbing her purse from the table. "Okay, he's here. I won't be gone too long." She assured him.

"Don't worry about me." James said sincerely. "Have a nice time."

She sent him one last wide grin before stepping out the door, leaving him alone. James would have to find a way to keep himself occupied for the time being.

…

Tyler was waiting outside his parked car when Ella came down. His eyes lit up when he saw her, flashing his bright white teeth and telling her how nice she looked. Ella thought he didn't look too bad himself, wearing a white, collared shirt and dark shorts. His dog tags still hung from his neck, catching the afternoon light.

He took her to a small coffee shop downtown. Inside, it smelled sweet. There were small potted plants decorating the walls, soft music floating down from the speakers.

They were seated by the window, giving a good view of the street outside. They sat down in the squishy chairs, ordering their drinks before beginning their conversation.

"So, like I said, drinking coffee this time, not cleaning." Tyler said with a crooked grin.

"I would say drinking it is preferable."

The corners of his brown eyes crinkled, weaving his fingers together and resting them on the tabletop. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but like I said with the whole fugitive thing… I was really surprised at first."

"What? You're saying I don't look like a fugitive?" Ella asked in mock hurt.

Tyler chuckled. "Oh, don't get me wrong you're definitely the fugitive type," he joked. "But I knew you probably wouldn't pick up your phone while you were on the run, and even after your name was cleared it figured you were busy after all of that."

The waitress came with their drinks, placing them before the pair. Ella took the warm mug in her hand, stirring in some crème and sugar. "So, what made you call today?"

"Sam actually."

Ella raised a brow. "Sam? Sam Wilson?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, he called me up and we talked for a while and he mentioned you, said you were still in D.C. and you had been hanging around by yourself too much."

"I'm going to kill him for that." Ella said, but still had an amused smile on her face.

"I see why you feel that way," Tyler nodded. "But after that, I thought about you and decided now was a good time to call."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Ella said with a nod. "It's nice to go out sometimes."

They talked for a while longer, sipping at their drinks until there was nothing left. Ella really was having a nice time, finding Tyler to be funny and good company. He was obviously flirting, but it was a date and Ella expected it.

"But then," Tyler said between laughs as he retold a story about his friends from the army. "One of them just jumps into the water and-" he came to an abrupt stop, smile falling as he looked past Ella at something.

"Is everything okay?" Ella asked before turning over her shoulder and following his line of sight.

He was looking at the TV mounted on the wall behind her, playing the news. It took her a few moments before she realized what he was surprised about.

They were talking about _her_. Ella felt her jaw drop as they showed the same photograph from her old SHIELD records before putting up another photo of Steve beside her.

" _Breaking news_ ," the woman on the television said. " _New decrypted files from the HYDRA leak have informed us that the same woman who aided Captain Rogers during the Helicarrier crisis is none other than his sister, now known to be Ella Rogers._ "

They flashed an old picture of her, black and white from the 40's. Ella didn't know where the photo came from, but she guesses that it was from a file HYDRA had on her. It was obviously taken without her knowledge.

" _How she has managed to follow Captain Rogers to this century is still unknown. We are still awaiting the rest of the story as we speak…_ "

Ella turned back around slowly, shocked. She knew that Natasha had released all of HYDRA's files onto the internet, but it had never even crossed her mind that they would have files about her. Now that she thought about it, Ella figured it made sense. She had been in their custody for many years. But now, it was out. Everyone would soon know Steve was her brother, which was the exact opposite of what they all wanted.

"Wait… your brother is Captain America?" Tyler asked, struggling to take in this new bit of information. "So that was him at the VA? I didn't even recognize him without the uniform…"

Ella was breathing heavily, eyes roaming around her. A few other people were looking at her, slowly making the connection themselves. Ella swallowed hard as she realized the biggest problem she would face.

James.

Ella stood slowly, feeling everyone in the coffee shop now looking her direction. "I have to go. I- I'm sorry."

She swiftly turned heel, rushing out of the coffee shop. She had to get to James, tell him the truth before he found out from any other source.

…

James was leaning on the kitchen counter, fiddling with the dented compass as he tried to put the pieces of his past together. Ella had been gone for over an hour, leaving him to try and think of any else but her date. The news droned on in the background, he hardly paid attention until the reporter said 'Breaking news.'

James straightened up as he watched the screen, almost not believing what he was seeing.

When the photo of Ella first came up, worry instantly took hold in his gut. However, as the reporter continued, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

When they said the word _sister,_ James felt like had had been hit by a truck. His mind struggled to make the connections as his thoughts flew faster than he could comprehend. He stared at the floor in pure shock as shards of an entire time flew before his eyes. He… he knew her! He had always known her, since they were children. How could he have not remembered her? From the laughing to the crying to the late nights, he lived his whole life with her by his side. Some things clicked, like the screaming. It was her, from the train when he had fallen, but that wasn't the most important thing he realized. He… he had loved her; he was sure about that now.

 _But why had she lied to him?_

His shock contorted into a feeling of pure fury as he ground his teeth. He thought he was away from the lies that HYDRA had given him, he thought that she was going to be different… but she lied to his face and continued to lie to his face.

His metal fist clenched tightly around the broken compass before he slammed it down on the counter, nearly to the point of shattering the marble. He felt the pieces of the compass shift under his metal palm. James lifted his hand up, seeing that he had managed to open it but it was broken completely in two. The compass part of it would never work again, but he plucked the other half up and brought it before his eyes. It was a photo of him, or who he used to be, beside Ella.

His hands shook as he let it fall from his fingers, clattering on the ground by his feet. His mind was full and jumbled but he knew one thing, he couldn't stay here.

…

Ella stumbled back up to her apartment in a flurry, feeling the stress set in deep in her chest. Her fingers fumbled with the keys before a few tense moments before she managed to fit it in. She threw the door open, stumbling in desperately.

"James!" she called out, eyes skipping all over the room. She stepped on something, looking under her foot and seeing a half of the compass with the photo on it. There was no doubt he already knew.

He came from his room, dressed to leave. She saw how tightly his jaw was clenched, how he refused to meet her eye.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked, taking a few long strides until she was before him. "You can't leave. Let me explain-"

"What, so you can continue to lie to my face?" James spat.

"I just wanted to help you!" Ella said, seeing tears begin to prick her eyes.

James scoffed bitterly. "I think you have a different definition of _help_ ," he moved to brush past her, but jolted to a stop when her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Please, James." She begged. "Don't go. We… we can work this out."

"Try and stop me."

Ella held on tighter as he tried to pull away from her grasp. She couldn't lose him, not again, not when she just got him back. A few fat tears dribbled over the brim, wetting her cheeks. "No! Please, Bucky!"

Ella gasped, letting go of his arm and slapping her hands to her mouth. She hadn't meant to call him that, it just slipped out.

"Don't call me that!" James roared.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion. He swung towards her, metal arm outstretched until it caught her in the chest. Ella felt pain blossom through her torso as all the air in her lungs was knocked out. The force was so powerful it sent her flying across the room until the back of her head cracked against the wall. Ella slumped down, gasping as she struggled to breath.

James turned slowly, chest heaving. He saw Ella hunched over, clutching her ribs as she wheezed. She looked up at him in a way he never thought he would see. She was scared, plain terrified as she pressed herself against the wall. Her body trembled as the maintained eye contact for a few moments longer. James felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he realized what he had done… but he couldn't stay here. His eyes lingered on the girl for a second longer before he turned, slamming the apartment door behind him.

Ella flinched at the loud sound, hiccupping as she lowered herself onto the floor. She couldn't believe what just happened. Bucky Barnes, who had fought in a war to keep people from doing her harm, had just thrown her across the room.

Ella pressed her cheek against the tiled floor, sniffling as she tried to deal with the pain. No doubt there were broken ribs.

Her face crumpled like a piece of paper after a minute of silence. She didn't cry just because of the pain, but also because she had lost James again and the chances of her ever finding him were just as low as the chances of him forgiving her for lying.

Ella's shoulders shook as she curled into a ball on the ground, ignoring how her chest screamed in protest. She sucked in a few more shuddering breaths before reaching out to her phone, knowing she would need the help of someone who was hurt regularly and had to hide it to the best of their abilities.

Ella pushed the familiar name, shuddering on the ground as it rung.

" _Hello?"_

"Kate?" Ella whispered softly, wiping under her eyes. "I need your help."

 **A/N:**

 **Okay I wanted to get this chapter out before I left. I hope you all liked it, or really maybe hated it! I hope I was able to portray this chapter well!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	58. Chapter 58

Ella sobbed silently as she wrapped her torso in saran wrap, a tip from Kate after Ella had told her the truth. Kate had been surprised and then horrified at the state her friend was in, not being able to imagine the pain that she was in physically and emotionally.

Ella looked down at her chest, the bruising already ugly and prominent on her light skin. She touched the left side of her ribs lightly, wincing at the sharp pain that followed. She hoped the saran wrap would help, she needed it to. Ella figured that if she was anything like Steve, and she knew she was, that she would heal quicker than normal.

Ella slowly rolled her shirt back down over her chest, taking deep and even breaths to try to ignore the raw pain she felt. She leaned her weight on the kitchen counter, looking down at her feet where the other half of the compass still laid. She squatted down, picking it up and staring at the picture tenderly. She had ruined it, everything. Now, James was gone and on the run again, alone of the streets.

And she was alone in her apartment.

Her phone rang from the kitchen table. She limped over towards it, seeing Steve's name flashing on the screen. Ella took a long breath, clearing her head. She furiously wiped under her eyes before picking up her phone, mustering as much strength into her voice as she could.

"Steve _?_ "

" _Hey, Ella_." His voice floated from the speaker. " _Did you see the news_?"

Ella let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I did."

" _I guess everyone knows now_ ," he said. " _Not exactly good news."_

"Not the best," Ella agreed. "Kinda the opposite of what we wanted."

" _Yeah…_ " Steve trailed off. " _I think it's time for you to come to New York_."

Ella cast a glance around her empty apartment, knowing now that James was gone, there was nothing holding her here. She was ready to leave. "You're right. It's time to go."

…

The next day, she was to leave. Stark had hired a crew to come in and take her things. Steve was there too, standing beside her as they wheeled the last boxes away. She wore a baggy hoodie to hide the wrappings on her chest, she couldn't tell Steve about it. They still hurt, the skin the mix of blue, purple and yellow but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the knowledge that Ella had driven him to leave.

"Stark Tower is nice," Steve explained to his sister. "You'll have your own room, there's a gym and you can leave whenever you want."

"Are the rest of the Avengers there too?"

He nodded. "All of them, including Thor."

Ella looked down, feeling strange that she would be staying in the same place as those heroes. At least life would never be boring.

Once the last of the boxes were gone from the apartment, leaving it barren and empty. The siblings stood in the elevator silently before Steve took the cap from his head and popped it on hers.

"What's this for?" she asked in confusion.

"There are a lot of people waiting outside… reporters." Steve told her. "I saw them when we came in. Word must have gotten about where you live from the other people in the building. Just keep your head down and try to ignore it."

Ella swallowed nervously but nodded. She tipped the hat lower on her face as the elevator came to a stop, the metallic doors sliding open smoothly. Ella peeked up as they opened the doors to go outside, eyes growing wide as she saw what awaited her.

There was a swarm of people stationed outside the apartment. The moment she exited the door, chaos erupted. There were blinding flashes as people snapped photos of her, temporarily blinding her. Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they pushed through the crowd. They shouted questions as shoved microphones at Ella, causing the girl to hunch over and try her best to get out of there as soon as she could.

"Miss Rogers, how did you survive all these years?"

"How was there no evidence of your existence?"

"What's your opinion on the situation with HYDRA?"

Ella grew stressed with all of the hustle and bustle around her. All she wanted was to get out of there and get into the safety of Steve's car.

A few more loud and cramped second later, Ella was sliding into the front seat of the car, taking a deep breath in relief at not being surrounded at all sides by reporters. Still, that didn't faze them. They came right up to her window, pointing the camera at her and taking a handful of pictures. Ella cringed as her eyes were yet again assaulted by the bright flash.

Steve got into the car in a foul mood. He turned the car on before slowly trying to pull out of his spot, trying not to hit the swarm of people around them. He never had this problem… then again, he did have SHIELD to protect him then too.

Ella sighed deeply once they got away from the craze, peeking at the mirror as the group of people got smaller and smaller as they drove away. Her eyes fluttered shut as she savored the moments of silence, leaning against the headrest.

"Crazy… wasn't it?" Steve asked after a beat.

"Yeah," Ella breathed. "Am I ever going to be able to leave without being attacked by reporters?"

He hesitated. "I'm sure you will."

Although Steve said that, he wasn't exactly sure. Most of the time when he went out, he was unbothered. He believed it was because people recognized Captain America, not Steve Rogers. However, for Ella, it would be a whole other story. She was introduced as she is and will be, having no persona to hide behind. Steve could only hope this would all blow over soon.

Ella shifted in her seat, hugging herself tightly to try to muffle the sound of the plastic wrapped around her chest. She hid the grimace of pain behind her hand, biting her tongue to ensure no whimpers escaped her lips.

"Is Sam staying at the tower?" she asked.

Steve kept his eyes locked on the road and shook his head. "No, but he's around a lot of the time when we're not planning missions."

"Have you gone on any yet?"

"Not yet, but soon."

Ella tried not to be nervous for her brother. He was only going to be dealing with what was left of HYDRA, which was nothing in comparison to the Battle of New York he and the Avengers faced together last. They were a capable team.

…

In a few hours' time, Ella laid eyes on the familiar skyline of her home. It had been over a year since she had been here, but it felt longer. As they drove through the crammed streets, Ella noted how much better the city seemed. It had healed from the battle and gained back its life.

Ella drummed her fingers against the dashboard as they pulled up to the tower. She couldn't help but feel nervous about it. Again, she would be surrounded by heroes and she would be left behind to lounge around the tower while they all went out and helped the world. She wasn't even close to being on their level.

"What about my things?" Ella asked as they got out of the car.

"Stark told me they were already up there." Steve said, closing the door and handing the keys to the valet Stark had standing at the base of his building.

Ella blew a strand of hair out of her face as she looked up at the tower. She had never seen it from this angle, being left in awe at the sheer size of it. She couldn't imagine how long it took to construct… and reconstruct after the Battle of New York.

Steve came to her side, following her line of sight upwards, squinting slightly in the bright, afternoon sun. He shielded his eyes with his hand before looking back down at his sister, noting how her lips were pressed together slightly, giving away her nervousness.

"It's not as big as it looks." Steve assured her. "And you already know Clint and Natasha."

"I know…" she mumbled before drawing in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the change that was about to occur.

Side by side, they walked towards the large glass doors that led to the lobby of the building. A man wearing a dark suit opened the door for them, sending them a friendly smile as a blast of cold air hit their skin. Ella instantly scanned her surroundings, seeing that it was modern in design just like everything else Stark owned. There were a few sitting areas and a large desk with a handful of workers behind it. Ella followed Steve as he went to the elevator, nodding at a few of the people who greeted them on the way.

She stopped beside her brother in the spacious elevator as the door slid open, a familiar voice sounding over the speakers.

"Good afternoon Captain and Miss Rogers."

Ella looked up, the corners of her lips quirking upwards. "JARVIS," she whispered, mostly to herself. She had nearly forgotten about him, or it? She didn't really know what to call JARVIS.

"Afternoon, JARVIS." Steve said.

"What floor?"

"Residential."

"Right away, sir."

The elevator jolted to a start before smoothly beginning its ascent upwards. There were a few quiet moments, filled by the soft song playing over the speakers. Ella leaned her weight on the railings while pulling out her phone and checking her messages. There was a single text from Kate.

 _Are you in NY yet?_

Ella sent a quick response.

 _Yeah just got to the tower._

Ella slid her phone back into her pocket as they came to a stop. She pushed herself off the railing when the doors slid open, revealing where she would be spending most of her time from now on.

It was pretty much just as she remembered it, from the couch to the probably expensive decorations. She expected people to be there, but found it was completely barren. They stepped deeper into the room, Ella noting a large kitchen that was situated in one corner and a fully stocked bar in the other.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Stark and Banner are probably in the lab," Steve said, shrugging off his jacket. "Barton and Natasha are usually in the gym… Thor might be with them."

Ella nodded thoughtfully. "There's a gym?"

"Floor under us." He nodded towards a hall. "Your room's this was."

She followed a step behind him as they went down a corridor lined with doors every so often. He pointed to the first door on his right. "This is my room." They continued along, Steve naming the rest of the rooms that adorned the wall. "Natasha's, Barton, Banner, Thor… and you at the very end."

Ella waited as Steve opened the door, getting the first glimpse at her new room. It reminded her of the room she stayed at during the Battle of New York. It was gray in color, from the walls to the sheets. A shining TV was mounted on the wall above a glossy drawer. The bed was covered in satin sheets and fluffy pillows. Her boxes were stacked high on the plush carpeting, waiting for her to unpack them. There was a closet to her left and a bathroom door next to it.

Steve went to the wall to her left, pulling back the curtains and allowing the room to be flooded with bright, natural light. Ella stepped towards the wide, glass window and peered out at the sight before her. It was an amazing view of the city from above the tops of most of the buildings.

"Amazing." She breathed.

"It really is," her brother agreed.

They stood in silence for a few moments longer, admiring the view before there was a soft knock on the door. Their heads swiveled towards the noise, Natasha leaning on the doorframe. She was donned in leggings and a black sports bra, light sweat dotting her brow. Ella noted that she cut her hair, stopping below her jaw. She took a swing from her water bottle.

"Hey, Ella. Glad to see you again."

"Hello, Natasha." She said, giving a small wave.

"Is that who I think it is?" another voice came from the hall. It wasn't long before a familiar head popped in the room. Clint grinned when he saw her. He was also clothed in athletic gear, obvious that he just returned from the gym with Natasha. He walked into the room and hugged her, Ella trying to ignore the sweat that still clung to him.

"How are you?" Ella asked before releasing him.

"Better now that Kate won't continue to remind me that you're coming back every half an hour." Clint said, casting a glance around her room. "Looks like you have a lot of unpacking to do,"

Ella nodded slowly. "Yeah, just a bit."

"We should let you get settled." Steve spoke up, walking past his sister towards the door. "You got a lot of work to do."

She sighed heavily. "I know…"

"We'll see you later." Clint said, following Steve out the door.

Natasha gave a small bob of the head in farewell before following the two men, closing the door behind her and leaving Ella alone with her thoughts. She took a deep breath before casting a glance around the space of her new room, not really knowing where to start. She ended up just moving to the closest box and ripping it open, beginning to unpack the clothes that were folded so neatly in there.

She had gotten through a few boxes before Ella found herself faltering. She had just opened the box where she put her old things, her really old things. On top of it all was the plain white shirt that used to belong to Bucky, what used to be bright fabric faded with age. She tentatively took it in her hands, almost feeling like it was wrong to do so. She rubbed the soft fabric between her fingers with a forlorn gaze, wandering almost robotically to the closet and hanging it up. When she first got it, she thought it looked like a ghost. Now, it actually was.

Under the shirt was the photograph from Coney Island. Ella took it into her hands and sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at it sadly. She wondered if James remembered it at all, or if she had maybe shown it to him, he could have. Ella's mind raced with all the things she could have or should have done, driving her half mad. She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears as she wallowed in self-loathing over the mistakes she made, wondering if there was anything she could do to make up for them.

There was a knock on her door. Ella quickly placed the frame on her bedside table, furiously wiping under her eyes to ensure whoever it was had no notion about how she was feeling at the moment.

"Come in!" Ella called.

The door flew open the next moment, revealing Kate standing before her. Her hair was messy, as if she didn't brush it, her clothes a bit wrinkled as well giving her an all-around disheveled look. When her eyes met Ella's, her face melted into one of sympathy and understanding. She shut the door behind her as Ella found herself unable to hold back her emotions any longer. She hung her head as her eyes swam with tears.

"Oh, Ella." Kate said softly, closing the distance between the two. She sat down beside her friend and wrapped her arms around her, quickly pulling away when she heard a yelp of pain. "Sorry! I forgot…"

Ella shook her head. "It's fine, really."

Kate put her hands in her lap, tilting her head. "Let me see…"

Ella knew what she was talking about. She grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt, slowly pulling it upwards to her chest to expose what had been done to her. She heard Kate gasp, but she couldn't bring herself to look to her friend.

Kate brought a hand to her lips, seeing how her entire torso was discolored and frankly, quite ugly. It was a slew of purples, blues, and yellows decorating her skin like paint. It was still visible under the shining plastic that she wrapped around herself. At least she had taken her advice. Kate found herself having to do that same thing a few times, finding that going to the hospital would be impossible when she had to explain how she had gotten those injuries, which would mean confessing that she went out and shot criminals with arrows every night. Even though she had hurt her chest a few times falling, it had never been to the extent before her. Kate knew that the Soldiers arm was dangerous, and now she knew just how dangerous it truly was… and the man as well. He had done this to a woman who helped him for over a month, clothed and fed him and did everything possible to help him and this was how he repaid her.

"Not going to lie… but this is bad."

"You should have seen it yesterday." Ella said. "It was much worse. It's getting better."

"But it still hurts?"

"Yeah."

They lapsed into silence while Kate observed her injury for a bit longer. Eventually, Ella rolled down her sweatshirt and breathed deeply, still feeling a dull ache in her chest when she did so. She could tell with her enhancement, it was already healing faster than it should. In a few days' time, it should be just like it was before.

"You should have told someone." Kate said at length. "Steve, me, anyone really."

"He asked me not to." Ella said. "Why would I do something he didn't want? He deserved to have a choice."

"Just like when he chose to hit you and run?"

Ella cringed at her wording. It was so… blunt. There was nothing she could do to argue against it, even though she hated those words. Ella never would have imagined, not in her wildest nightmares, that Bucky Barnes would ever lay a hand on her like that.

"I was lying to him," Ella croaked out.

"Don't make excuses for him," Kate said sternly. "He's dangerous."

"No, he's not!" Ella cried. "I mean, yes he could be but so could Steve or even you. They just… messed with his head so much." Her heart clenched as she thought about the torture he had to endure for so many years, losing himself under the cruel hand of HYDRA. "I could have been just like him."

"I know how much he means to you-" Kate began.

"Kate, I still love him." Ella said. "What am I supposed to do now? He's off on his own, scared and confused… and I don't even know if he remembers me."

Kate saw how much this was tearing her apart, hurting her friend far more than the bruises on her chest. She just looked so lost and broken, so much unlike the happy girl she met when she first came into the century. Kate wondered if she would ever be the same.

"I don't even know if I'll ever see him again…" Ella murmured with a vacant gaze.

Kate didn't know how to respond to that. "I hope that you do."

Although Kate said that, she wasn't really sure how she felt about it. Barnes had harmed her friend and was a wanted criminal. She didn't want Ella involved in that. Kate knew that he wasn't the man Ella remembered after hearing all the stories about them. It was a shame, but Kate didn't know if there was anything they could do to fix it.

Ella wiped under her eyes with her sleeve, sniffing loudly. She hoped her eyes weren't too puffy. She tried not to think about it all as she simply stood and began unpacking her boxes again, Kate coming to her side and helping the best she could.

They were just finishing the last box where there was another knock on the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for permission before swinging open the door and letting themselves inside.

Tony Stark stood in her room, wearing a worn t-shirt and dark jeans. He was absentmindedly snacking from the bag of chips in his hand, casting a glance around her room.

"Love what you've done with the place." He said, voice muffled slightly by the food in his mouth. It was sarcastic really, the only signs that she moved in being the photos she had and the perfumes sitting on the drawer. His brows furrowed when his eyes landed on Kate. "How'd you get here? This floor is off limits."

"I was with Clint." Kate explained. "He has access."

Stark rolled his eyes. "You only come up here to eat all the food in the fridge. Do it this time, I will make Barton sleep on the roof."

"That's a really tempting offer."

Stark ignored her last comment and turned towards Ella. "So, you here for good now?"

"I think so," she said.

"Okay, so are you busy tomorrow?"

Ella squinted her eyes, unsure about where this was heading. "No."

"Alright, good." Stark said, wiping his hands on his shirt. "Cap wants to run some tests on you, you know, figure out what you can do."

"Oh, okay."

Steve had been talking about doing this for some time now, but they had never gotten to it. Ella figured now that they had the time and resources, it only made sense. She felt a bit nervous about it all, never testing the full limits of her abilities. She didn't want the answers to make her frightened of herself.

All she could do was hope.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Got home Monday from the tournament where we placed second in the nation for our age group. I didn't get this chapter out as soon as I wanted to because it was a filler and kinda hard to write and I also just started Game of Thrones, which distracted me.**

 **Anyways, glad to be back. Hope you all liked the update.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	59. Chapter 59

Ella's feet slammed against the treadmill as her legs pumped hard, heart hammering and sweat dripping down her face. Her breath puffed into the mask that was covering her mouth that was tracking her breathing pattern. Her body had wires sticking to it, testing her heartrate and blood flow.

Stark stood before her, observing the stats on a holographic screen. He looked lost in thought; the information on the screen that was just gibberish to her seemed to mean something to him.

They had been doing this for a little over a week now. Every day, Ella would go down to the gym and Stark would test her limits, whether it be the amount of weight she could lift or how quickly she could run sprints. At the moment, they were testing her endurance. She had been running for nearly an hour now at a steady pace.

She was thankful that her chest had healed considerably by then, knowing she wouldn't have been able to do this if she was still in pain. The bruising was gone, which allowed her to wear the sports bra she was currently garbed in. Although her physical wounds had healed, there was still a dull ache in her heart that she feared she may never get rid of.

She had almost reached her peak, her legs felt weak and she knew she could go no longer. Ella pressed the stop button on the treadmill, her run slowing to a jog, her jog slowing to a walk, and her walk slowing to a complete stop. She grabbed a cold water from the stand before her, gulping it down.

"You done?" Stark asked, tossing a white towel at her. "Thank God. It's been so long."

Ella dabbed the sweat from her face and neck off with the towel. "Sorry… but I figured that would be a good thing?"

"Congrats. You can run for a long time." Stark said, tapping away at the projection before him. "Your brother still beat you."

"Well, that's where the trends were heading." Ella breathed. "He still is twice as big as me."

Ella stepped off the treadmill and tossed the white towel around her neck. She looked up at the TV on the wall, face falling when she noted that she was still being talked about on the news. Ella figured that it might have toned down by now considering she had made no appearances since leaving her old apartment.

"You're on the news more than me nowadays." Stark said, moving next to her and popping a few raspberries into his mouth.

"It would seem so." Ella sighed. "You think they're ever going to stop?"

"Honestly? No. Not until they find out the truth." Stark told her. "People love gossip and right now, you're the hottest topic. They're going to keep on prying until they know. Then, they'll talk about it for maybe a month and then move on."

"So I wait until the rest of the HYDRA files are decrypted?" Ella raised a brow.

"You could, or you could do something else."

"Like what?"

"Press conference?"

That was a surprising answer. Ella never saw herself speaking in front of a mass of hungry reporters, hanging onto her every word. It was strange to think about. "I thought that was for like… politicians or celebrities."

"You are a bit of a celebrity right now," Stark pointed out. "I think it would be a good idea, actually. Set it to tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Ella repeated, bewildered. "That's so soon."

"The sooner the better." Stark said. "It should give you enough time to get ready for whatever those sharks will shoot at you. Make sure you're prepared. They're ruthless, they'll try to trip you up and put words in your mouth."

"Well that doesn't make me extremely nervous or anything." Ella mumbled.

"Relax, you'll do great." Stark said, slapping her shoulder. He walked out of the room, leaving Ella watching the TV, lips set at a crooked angle.

She wondered if James was seeing any of the things about her on the news. She pondered if he even thought about her with any hint of tenderness or if it was only with spite or if he was even remembering her at all. Ella had been doing everything in her power to not think about it, but sometimes it was hard with all the off time she had. Half of the day was dedicated to working on her abilities and the rest, she had nothing to do. Left with no job, nobody to take care of, or even the ability to leave… she was frankly bored.

Ella wiped the rest of the dampness off her face before walking out of the room. She was looking down at her phone, not watching where she was going. She ended up walking face first into someone's shoulder, finding it felt more like a wall than an arm.

Ella looked up with dazed, wide eyes seeing the only Avenger she hadn't met yet. She felt her lips part slightly as she craned her neck up to look at Thor. He had gone a day after Ella had arrived to investigate what he believed to be suspicious activity, Steve with him. She guessed they were back now.

"I- I'm sorry." Ella spluttered, finding herself completely in awe at the person before her. She had seen him at a distance but had never seen him up close. He was tall, a mountain almost. He wore something that was nearly civilian clothes, a zip up and long pants.

"It's quite alright," he assured her in a deep, booming voice. "You are the sister to the Captain, correct?"

"Yes, I'm Ella."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Ella."

She tilted her head to the side, not used to how he was addressing her. "Lady?"

"It is customary where I am from." Thor explained. "If it displeases or offends you in anyway I'll stop referring to you as so."

"No! It's fine, really." Ella said swiftly. "I'm just not used to it."

"Ella!" another voice called from further down the hall.

She peeked around the broad form of Thor, seeing her brother making his way towards them. She grinned broadly when she saw that he looked unscathed. "Hey. How'd it go?"

"Bust." Steve said. "It was abandoned. There were some files left over, but there was nothing that we didn't know already."

"Sorry about that." Ella said.

Steve shrugged. "We just have to keep on looking."

"The Captain is right." Thor agreed enthusiastically. "We must keep trying to achieve our goal." He sent a nod in their direction. "Farewell for now, Captain and Lady."

He left the sibling in the hall, going in the direction of his room. Steve waited until he was out of sight before turning back to his sister.

"What is Stark going on about? With the press conference?"

Ella pursed her lips and shrugged a shoulder. "He thinks it would be good. Once that dies down, Stark says I'll be able to go unnoticed again, that the buzz will go away."

Steve said nothing at first, thinking it over. There wasn't really a bad side to that idea. Stark was right, it could help her out with her unwanted publicity. He just hoped her sister would be able to handle the reporters.

"It's not a bad idea." Steve said.

"Stark said I should prepare for the reporters." Ella said, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. "He said they could be tricky."

"I know." Steve said. "Why do you think I've never been interviewed?"

And now, Ella was really nervous. She was to do something her brother, Captain America, would never dare to do. She just hoped she would be strong enough to get through it.

…

The next morning, Ella stood before her bathroom mirror as she applied a small amount of makeup to her face, using a hint of blush to give her cheeks a dash of color. She looked up at her reflection, fingers gripping the marble counter before her. She looked professional in a long sleeved button up and well fitted navy skirt. She had pulled her hair back into a neat bun, a few strand falling beside her ears and framing her cheeks.

Stark believed presentation was a big part of the whole conference. So, if she looked like she knew what she was talking about, no one would question her. Ella hoped it would work.

Her hand went to the locket hanging around her neck, beside it, the broken part of the compass. She had slid it on the chain after James left in an attempt to feel closer to him, but it didn't really help. Sometimes, Ella found that she couldn't even look at the photograph.

Ella flicked the lights off, grabbing her bag from her bed and stepping into a comfortable pair of pumps, knowing that she would have to stand for some time.

Ella left her room, walking down the long hall with as much confidence in her step as she could muster. She made her way into the common area, seeing Natasha, Clint, and Doctor Banner sitting around the kitchen and eating breakfast. They looked her way when they heard her heels against the tile.

"Morning," Clint said around a mouthful of toast.

"Good morning, everyone." Ella said in a pleasant tone, sending a tight-lipped smile to the Avengers in the room. She never really interacted with them a lot, either with Stark or in her room. A part of her told her to go out and try to be friendly with them, but she couldn't force herself to do so.

"Toast?" Clint offered, holding out a slightly burnt piece of bread.

Ella's nose wrinkled as she shook her head. She didn't think she could stomach it at the moment. "No, thank you."

"You should eat something," said Banner to her side in a knowing tone.

"I'm too nervous to eat." Ella sighed.

"Try to relax," Banner suggested. "Believe me, I know it will help."

Ella noted the bitter humor in his voice. She knew he probably had it ten times worse than she ever did. She would try her best to follow his advice and relax to the best of her abilities. She took the toast into her hand, nibbling at the crusts while she tried to ignore the bitter, burnt taste that lingered on it.

"Don't let them see that you're nervous." Natasha piped up. "Let them know that you're unbreakable."

"Unbreakable." Ella repeated, taking her advice to heart. Natasha never seemed bothered by anyone; she was the best example to follow.

Stark came into the kitchen, dressed in a smart suite and dark sunglasses. He poured himself a large mug of coffee, not even bothering to put in any creamer or sugar before gulping it down. He looked towards Ella, who was making herself small against the counter.

"Ready?" he asked. "I hear the conference room is already filled."

Ella swallowed hard, nodding. "I guess."

…

Stark had a conference room in his tower, which was where they were headed. They stood in an elevator, Ella wringing her hands as tightly as she could. Her mouth felt dry as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Where will you be during this?" Ella asked, turning towards Stark.

"Up there, next to you." He explained. "Just in case if I need to jump in and take back the attention that so rightfully belongs to me."

She scoffed at his humor. At least he wasn't worried.

She wished she could have seen Steve this morning, but he was wiped after the mission he went on with Thor. He deserved an extra hour or two of sleep.

The elevator came to a stop, the two of them stepping out and into a long hallway. It was practically barren, only passing one or two people in total who worked in the building. They kept their gawking to a minimum but she could still feel their eyes on her as she walked past.

They stopped a large double door, Ella crossing her hands in front of her as she wondered what waited beyond the barrier.

Stark noted her wide eyes and clenched jaw, her nerves were practically radiating off her. He knew she was very unlike him as well as her brother, who were both used to some sort of spotlight. Ella had never been known, which would explain how this change affected her.

"Ready?"

Ella took a long, deep breath as she tried to calm herself. "Yes."

Stark pushed open the door, walking in first. Ella waited a heartbeat longer before following, hoping that she was ready for what was waiting. The second she was inside, her eyes were assaulted by blinding flashes. The reporters waited no time before snapping as many pictures of her as they could. Ella tried to block it all out as she followed behind Stark to the raised stage, a single podium standing.

She climbed the steps, coming to a halt beside Stark as he stood before the podium. He raised a single hand, silence washing over the crowd. Ella was amazed by how much sway he had over all these people.

Stark leaned in close to the microphone slowly, in a way that built suspense to get the reporters to hang onto his every word. "Hi."

Very anticlimactic.

Stark continued. "I know you are all shaking with anticipation, but please try not to wet yourselves." He smirked at himself. "I will be moderating this because I already know which ones of you are terrible people." He pointed at a man with graying hair in the front row, who looked surprised. "Yeah, I mean you. You're a dick."

Ella held in a laugh at the reporters bewildered expression.

"Anyways," Stark said in almost a bored tone. "Without further ado…"

He stepped aside, gesturing for Ella to take his spot. She took a long stride before leaning in close to Stark.

"I don't know who to pick." She said in a whisper, knowing that there would be reporters crawling over each other to get their questions answered.

"Leave it to me."

Ella gave a single nod and turned towards the waiting crowd. She remembered Natasha's advice about not letting them get to her, about being unbreakable. Ella masked her face into one of smooth indifference, pointing her nose into the air slightly.

"Good morning," she spoke, keeping her tone even. "I'm sure you all know who I am by now and that you have many questions. Let's begin."

Immediately, all the hands in the room shot upwards, recorders ready to catch all of her words.

Stark eyes roamed the room, seeing familiar faces who he has had ask him questions before. His gaze landed on a young man who looked more nervous than Ella was. Stark figured he was a good place to start.

The young reporter seemed surprised that he was chosen. He stuttered a bit before he managed to speak coherently. "Uh- Miss Rogers, how is it that you are alive and seemingly still young on this day?"

Ella thought about her answer for a moment. She had read everything they had about her so far, seeing it was mostly medical records and her file from SHIELD. Surprisingly, there was nothing involving her enhancement. So, Ella talked around it, telling the group the same story she had told Steve when she first woke. This time, she was able to use the name of the people who held her.

The next few following questions were simply add on to her story, making sure everything was clear and understandable.

"We are aware you worked with SHIELD for some time," a female reporter said. "All this time and there was no inkling that there was something sinister going on?"

Ella shook her head. "None at all. They were very good at hiding in plain sight."

Stark pointed to another reporter, a middle-aged man. He stood and pulled out a notepad, reading what he had written.

"Where do you stand on the issue on the Avengers and their hand in the Battle of New York?"

"Issue?" Ella said, furrowing her brows and tilting her head to the side. "What's the issue? They saved the city, the earth in fact."

"There are some who blame the Avengers for the damage done to the city."

Ella was flabbergasted, not knowing how to respond to that incredulous statement. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly a few times before she found her voice. "It was Loki that destroyed the city. What do you think would have happened if the Avengers didn't step in? The city would have been nuked and the earth invaded. I don't think the Avengers should be your scrape goats simply because we cannot do anything to the real villain."

Hands furiously scribbled her words on scraps of paper. Stark stood beside her, liking her answer. He had already heard some of the complaints that the reporter was talking about. At least Ella understood. He chose the next reporter.

"Miss Rogers, I'm sure you are aware that it has been found out that the Winter Soldier, proven to be behind many assassinations, is actually James Barnes. It's a controversial topic. Where do you stand?"

Ella tensed, not expecting the conversation to go in this direction. She gripped her locket tightly, but tried to give no indication that the question hit her hard. "He was brainwashed and tortured, they took away his humanity. Everything he did was against his choice."

"How are you sure?"

"Because I knew him." Ella shot back quickly. "He would never do any of that. However, HYDRA took the man that I knew and tried to rip it from him. I have to believe that the man I knew is still in there… and people should remember HYDRA was the real villain."

"So you believe that Barnes shouldn't face any consequences for his actions, which include killing a President?"

Ella couldn't believe the reporter just asked her that, trying to put words into her mouth. They had warned her about it, but she still wasn't ready.

Stark nudged Ella away from the podium and leaned towards the microphone. "Alright, with that we are done and you can all blame that prick." He pointed at the reporter who had just asked her the ridiculous question.

Stark firmly guided her away from the stage, still hearing reporters shouting questions at her until the door slammed behind them. Ella was thankful for the sudden silence, taking a shaky breath trying to fight off the anger she felt at that reporter.

"I'm… I'm just going up to my room." Ella murmured, running a hand down her face and turning.

"You did alright," Stark called after her retreating form.

Those bastards tried to eat her alive.

…

Ella pulled her hair down from her bun as she rode the elevator upwards, running a hand through her locks as they tumbled down her back. She sighed heavily, mind now racing about James. She worried for him. What would happen if he got caught? They would drag him to some prison or even worse. Ella couldn't help the unwelcomed image of James huddled in a dark cell from her mind, it was a horrible thought really, it broke her heart knowing that after everything he went through, people still thought he was evil.

She was thankful there was no one in the common space when the elevator came to a stop, allowing her to stalk back to her room without interruption. Ella shut the door to her room, stepping out of her shoes and collapsing face first onto her bed. After a few minutes, she turned to the side and stared at the photo next to her bed.

Ella tucked her hands under her head as she looked at the familiar scene. She missed him so much it hurt, and she knew he had nowhere to go now. Where was he sleeping? Was he getting enough to eat? Did he remember her?

There was a knock on her door. Ella sat up, tucking her legs to the side before speaking.

"Come in!"

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Steve. His hair was messy and he still wore the wrinkled clothes he slept in. He sent her a weary smile as he shut the door behind him, sitting beside his sister.

"I saw the whole thing," Steve said.

"How?"

"Stark had cameras in the room," he explained. "Just had to ask JARVIS and he played it for me."

"Oh," she said in a small voice, looking down at her hands, unsure about what to say next.

Steve leaned forward and laced his fingers together. They had asked her hard questions, questions that he would never want to answer in front of a crowd like that. When they brought up Bucky, he had seen how it affected her.

"I know it's hard to think about…" Steve continued slowly. "But there are people out there who want to find Bucky as much as we do. Whether it be HYDRA or the government… they're going to want to take him away."

"I know." She whispered. "What- what happens if they do get him and lock him up?"

Steve sighed heavily. "We'll do whatever it takes to get him out, get people to know the truth."

"And if we can't?"

Steve hesitated. "Then we'll figure it out. We always do."

…

James was tired after over a week of restless sleeping under bridges or in shelters or in fact, not sleeping at all. He had stuck around D.C. for some time longer for reasons that seemed to evade him.

Eventually, the lack of sleep took a toll on him. James found himself slumped against a wall in an alley, shoved into a corner between a dumpster and a fence. There was enough space if he needed a quick escape but secluded enough to ensure that he could get some rest.

James flipped through his notebook, the pages filling up with new memories that he was gaining about the girl. He had memories of feelings, but could find himself to conjure them up himself. He could remember the fondness, the protectiveness, and the devotion. He saw images of her as a young woman, smiling along with him. He could still feel her arms around him, the pang of loneliness in his chest when he was overseas away from her.

James felt his eyes fluttering shut as his head hit the brick wall. He couldn't fight off the sleep.

Part of the reason James found himself awake for so long was that his dreams were always twisted. Whether it be memories from HYDRA or other things, but it was never normal. There was always something dark about them because of what they did to his head.

This night was no different.

 _It started out with Ella, which made sense since she was the last thing he was thinking about. She was smiling up at him, arms crossed over his neck. They were swaying together, just content with being in each other's company._

 _"_ _Do you have to leave?" he heard her mumble into his shoulder. It was flesh, not metal. He was wearing an army uniform._

 _"_ _You know I do," he found himself saying back. James wasn't in control of this dream, he was merely watching._

 _"_ _But I'll miss you," she said, looking up at him with her bright, blue eyes. "Why do you have to go?"_

 _"_ _I gotta keep you safe," he said, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. He put his hands on the side of her face, feeling satisfaction when she leaned into his touch. All he could think about was how lucky he was to have this girl, and how he'll do anything to keep her from being hurt. "I always gotta keep you safe."_

 _Next thing James knew, he was throwing her small frame across the room, metal arm contacting with her soft skin. She hit the wall with a thud, falling down on the floor in a heap._

 _James watched as she wheezed and attempted to push herself off the ground with violently shaking arms. He couldn't see her face behind the curtain of golden hair, but he watched with horror as her back arched and she gasped. Ella began coughing, James felt sick to his stomach when he saw splatters of red on the floor below her. Her elbows buckled as her body collapsed on the floor, faced away from him. James felt his heart drop when he noted her chest wasn't rising._

 _James scampered to her side, falling her his knees beside her unmoving form._

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no." he muttered to himself. James grabbed her shoulders tenderly, pulling her into his lap and turning her face towards him._

 _His mouth went dry as he saw her. The blue eyes that had just been looking at him with such love now stared blankly into the void. The side of her face was covered in her own bright, vibrant blood. He put his hands on her face, her head lolling uselessly._

 _"_ _God, no." James whimpered, rocking slightly as his fingers curled into her shirt and tangled in her hair. How could he have done this? To the girl he promised to keep safe, to keep from harm had just been struck… by him no less._

 _Her face was drained of all color, causing the red to contrast even more. Some of it smudged on his palms, staining his hands. He leaned down, pressing another kiss to her forehead, feeling her already cold skin against his lips._

 _"_ _What have I done?"_

James awoke with a start, eyes flying open. His chest heaved as he brought his hands upwards, checking to see if there was actually any blood staining them. Even in the dark, he could tell they were clean… well, in a literal sense at least.

It was so vivid; he could have sworn it was real. If it wasn't for seeing her face plastered on the news, he almost believed it was.

James, not for the first time, thought about what he had done to her. He never should have laid a hand on her, even if it was an accident. He would take it all back if he could. She had been nothing but kind to him, even if she was hiding some things from him.

James saw where she was coming from. If he had known who she truly was at first, he never would have stayed. She wanted to help him; it probably hurt her just as much keeping it from him.

James stood, realizing what he must do. He grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder, starting on his way out of the alley. He knew the way.

In no time, he was standing outside a familiar building. James swallowed hard, looking up at the dark windows. It was late; the chance of anyone being awake was slim. Still, he couldn't go through the front door. James went to the side of the building, grabbing the rusted metal of the fire escape and climbing upwards. He remembered what floor and window exactly, something he checked when she first led him to her apartment.

James wasn't exactly sure what he would say. Perhaps he would get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, make sure she was alright. After that… he wasn't sure.

James stopped on the floor, walking to his left for four windows before stopping and squatting down. He peeked into the window and peered inside. He expected to see her lying in bed covered in a mountain of pillows and blankets but was surprised to find an empty bed frame. James narrowed his eyes, double-checking to see if he was at the correct apartment. It was.

James carefully pried open the window, sliding inside the dark apartment. He landed softly on his feet, walking through her empty room towards the door. He went through the entire apartment, finding it deserted. She wasn't here _._

James spun around in the dark room, suddenly realizing he was alone with nowhere to go.

What had he done?

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, new chapter. I hope you guys are all enjoying it! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	60. Chapter 60

Ella had been cooped up for a month after the conference. An entire month of hanging around the tower, keeping herself occupied by going to the gym or hanging around her room. Frankly, she was bored. Beyond bored almost.

Stark was right about how the buzz would die down. They talked about her for a week or two until something else happened to take the spotlight away from her. There were talks about a man who was able to control others, according to his victims. Ella nearly couldn't believe what she was seeing at times, how quickly the world was changing. At least the man was put to a stop by an unnamed vigilante. Another one to add to the list.

This new one along with the man dubbed the Devil of Hell's Kitchen made Ella nervous about Kate. There was controversy surrounding them, if they were doing good or bad. It was similar to the problem with the Avengers, only on a smaller scale. The Avengers were a worldwide debate while these vigilantes were confined to the streets of New York. Still, that didn't make it any less worrisome.

Speaking of the Avengers, they had all left the tower to go on another mission leaving Ella on her own. It was strange to have both this floor and the gym entirely to herself, but sometimes the quiet was a little unsettling.

Ella wandered out of her room, going to the kitchen and staring to make some coffee. It was still pretty early in the morning, the last bits of sleep still clinging to her eyelids. She let out a soft yawn, stretching her arms in the air and feeling her back crack.

Ella turned on the news and curled up in the corner of the couch with her steaming mug. She only paid mild attention to the reporters as she scrolled through her phone.

Ella finished her coffee, putting the mug in the sink before going into her room. She took a shower and brushed her teeth before going and picking out her clothes for the day. She chose athletic gear, planning to go down to the gym for a while.

As she put her hair up, a voice spoke.

"Miss Rogers," JARVIS said through the speakers. "Miss Bishop is downstairs and wishes to come up. However, she does not have access and I need a verbal conformation to allow her."

"Send her up," Ella said, wondering what Kate was doing here. She hadn't sent word that she would be coming. She hoped nothing was wrong.

Ella tied her shoes before exiting her room, getting into the common area as the elevator opened. Kate walked in wearing simple shorts and t-shirt. Ella noted that she had a Band-Aid stuck on her cheek, probably from going out the night before.

"Where you off to?" Kate asked upon seeing Ella.

"A floor down." Ella said, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. "To the gym. What are you doing here?"

"Figured you could use some company." Kate shrugged. "Considering you've been stuck in here for so long and everyone's gone. You got some running shorts I can borrow? I'll go down with you."

Less than five minutes later, the pair of them were running on treadmills.

"Fair warning," Kate puffed out. "I can't run as long as you. Try not to make me feel bad."

Ella snorted out a laugh. "I'll try."

Kate made it twenty minutes before she was out of gas, slowing to a stop with sweat dripping off the point of her nose. Ella stopped as well, even though she felt she could go for longer.

"What do you do after this?" Kate asked between heavy gasps of breath.

"Not much," Ella said. "Sometimes the punching bag if I'm feeling worried or anything."

Kate glanced around the room, seeing how it was filled with all the basic necessities a gym would need. There was every single machine in existence, a wall full of weights, benches, punching bags, and even a boxing ring in the middle. Kate planted her hands on her hips, casting a glance at the girl beside her. She knew Ella was strong, but she didn't know if she could fight.

Kate wandered to the middle of the room, digging through a small crate and pulling out two pairs of gloves, tossing one to Ella. "You've ever boxed before?"

"No," she answered. In a way, it was true. She had never really boxed, unless if she counted what she did with James in the basement.

"Okay, then I'll go easy on you as long as you promise not to throw me."

Ella felt her lips quirk you, knowing that because of what James had taught her, she should be able to hold her own. Although she wasn't sure about Kate's combat abilities, Ella believed she wouldn't get her ass handed to her.

Ella strapped the gloves onto her hands, stepping into the ring while Kate bounced on the balls of her feet in preparation.

"Boxing is easy enough." Kate said as if she was teaching Ella something she didn't know. "Just don't get hit."

Ella tried to hide her amusement as she rose her hands before her face, rolling her weight onto her toes. All of the advice James had given to her flooded her mind once again as she looked to the center of Kate's chest, seeing the twitch on her right side as she brought her fist back. Ella was ready when Kate quickly jabbed her fist at her, Ella easily checking it to the side and following with a cross on her own part, knocking Kate on the shoulder lightly.

"Okay, so you have some idea." Kate said. She had just been testing the waters at first and now knew she could up the difficulty a bit. She went at her with a combo this time, surprised when Ella was able to easily hold her own.

"Where'd you learn how to do this?" Kate asked. She had learned at SHIELD, but she knew that Ella had no formal training. Either Kate had gone soft or Ella knew what she was doing.

Ella shifted awkwardly before answering. "When James was with me, he showed me a few things."

"Obviously more than a few." Kate puffed out when Ella bobbed and weaved under her arm, the girl lightly tapping her sides just to prove that she could.

They sparred for a while, Kate finally finding her rhythm and fighting to her full capabilities. She got the upper hand on Ella a few more times, her friend doing the same to her on occasions. They chatted lightly as they fought.

"You've been hearing what they're saying about the vigilantes, haven't you?" Ella asked.

"Of course."

Ella narrowed her eyes as she focused. "You should be more careful." She advised. "People are really nervous about it. I don't want anything bad happening."

"I'll be fine," Kate said. "No one ever even sees my face. I'm not even close to anyone."

"Still." Ella huffed, leaning away from an attack. "Don't you think it would be better to stay back for a while until it all blows over?"

"No," Kate said. "Then I'll feel guilty when I wake up in the morning and see everything that happened because I stayed at home."

Ella thought it was a fair point, but she still worried for her friend's safety. From all the news stories she had been hearing, it was obvious that there were very dangerous things going on right under their noses. Those vigilantes left a mess in their wake, which doubled as a trail to follow. Ella didn't want Kate to get in trouble for what she was doing.

Ella focused back to the task at hand, eyes following Kate's hand at it went to the middle of her chest. Ella checked the attack with her left hand, grabbed Kate's wrist with her right and gave a small tug which made her stumble forward until the back of Ella's hand brushed the tip of her nose. Ella remembered when James did the exact thing for her.

Kate blinked in surprise as she straightened herself upwards. Apparently, Barnes had shown her more than a few things. Still, that didn't stop him from hurting her friend.

"You're not bad at this." Kate said. "Hell, with your enhancement you should be fighting crime." Her grin fell as she thought, actually considering this option.

Ella didn't like the look on her friend's face. "Kate," she said in a warning tone.

"Okay, but hear me out." Kate began, a hopeful smile spreading on her lips. "In Hell's Kitchen, the Russian mafia is trying to make this huge deal with drugs and weapons and all that shit. I was planning on sabotaging the whole thing, but I could use a little help."

Ella sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Kate, are you being serious right now?"

"Yes!" cried Kate in exasperation. "I can't do it all just by shooting arrows."

Ella pursed her lips. "What would you need me to do?"

"Just… distract them really." Kate said. "What I need is the cargo to be un-surrounded so I can attach these arrows with explosives in them and destroy it."

Ella bit her bottom lip, not believing she was actually considering this. Kate made it sound simple, but Ella couldn't know for sure. She paced slightly as she weighed the pros and cons of the situation. Pro, she could stop some bad people from doing illegal things. Con, she could get hurt or killed and she would be labeled one of the vigilantes that the law looked down upon.

Kate grabbed her shoulders, halting her pestering pacing. She looked into her nervous blue eyes before continuing. "Ella, you have these amazing abilities… why waste them in a lab?"

Ella looked down at her hands, Kate's words meaning a lot. She was right, she did have abilities that some people would kill to have and she tried to hide or suppress them instead of learning how to use her strength properly. If she could help someone, even one person, it would all be worth it. From the kidnapping to the heartbreaks, she could finally do something good.

Ella looked up at Kate with determined eyes before giving a single, firm nod.

"I'll do it."

…

Later that night, Ella was dressed once again in the SHIELD uniform she had worn during the Helicarrier problem. She tied her hair back into a high bun to ensure no one could grab her hair and use that to their advantage. She reluctantly rid herself of her locket, something she rarely did but it was too dangerous to have on.

Ella hadn't left the tower since she had gotten there. She didn't know if she was excited or nervous to be out in the open again. Well, at least it would be dark and she didn't have to worry about being recognized. If everything went smoothly, no one would see her at all.

It was late, past twelve when Ella got the text to go down stairs. She double-checked that she had everything she needed. From the gloves covering her knuckles to the pistol she had concealed in her jacket, Ella had what was necessary.

Ella was glad that the Avengers were gone, which made sneaking out possible. If they had been here, Tony would have been awake in his lab or Clint would have heard her, which would mean she would have to explain herself to Steve. The mission they were on was a blessing.

Ella rode the elevator downwards to the second floor, using the stairs and the back exit to leave. It was inconspicuous, easier to hide from prying eyes. People always looked towards the front of Stark Tower, the large A flashing in the night sky. No one looked towards the back, which made it a perfect meeting spot.

Ella climbed down the stairs, shoving open the heavy door and walking into the brisk, night air. Ella took a deep breath, glad to be out of the tower. She looked around the barren lot, looking for her friend. Ella still couldn't believe she was doing this, it seemed so unlike her… but Kate was right. She had these abilities and it was practically a crime not to do anything good with them.

Ella heard footsteps. She looked up just as Kate stepped into the dim streetlight dressed in her dark zip-up with her quiver already tossed over her shoulder.

"You ready?" Kate asked.

"I hope so."

…

Ella had never been to Hell's Kitchen before and couldn't say she heard great things about it. The sounds of the night there were different from what was around the tower. Ella was used to laughs and cars, the sounds of hundreds of voices. Here in Hell's Kitchen, there were few cars. Every once in a while there would be a loud honk followed by irritable yelling in various languages. There would be dog barks and shouts followed by eerily long silence. Ella was unnerved.

Kate had explained what she was to do on their way there. It was simple enough; all Ella had to do was make a few small distractions to lure some of the men out of where they would be meeting so Kate could attach the explosives to the cargo.

Ella could smell the harbor before they arrived. The strange mix of salt and the putrid stench of dead fish reached her nose, making it crinkle in distaste.

They crawled up to the rooftop to get a good idea of where the deal would be going down. Ella watched as Kate agilely snuck around the roof, reminding Ella of a cat. She was graceful in a way that could easily be deadly, every move calculated and deliberate.

"How'd you even hear about this?" Ella asked as they crouched down behind the ledge.

"I have a source." Kate explained. "Son of some of the big guns. Hates his dad, no one would suspect him. It's the perfect cover."

Ella nodded, looking down at the scene below them. She noted the large crate of cargo that they would destroy. There was a group of men surrounding it, all having their weapons out in the open. There was a ship bobbing in the water beside them, ready to take the cargo away.

Kate took out her bow, eyes expertly mapping out the situation. She found weak spots, good places to hide, and the quickest escape routes. Ella was looking at the men themselves. They were all in shape, not like Steve but they were lean. Some of them carried physical weapons, but Ella figured they had others hidden on their person.

"Alright." Kate began, planning it all out again. "All you got to do is go around the edge and make a noise, something loud. They'll send a guy to check it out and all you got to do is shoot them with this."

Kate handed Ella a full magazine. She panicked for a moment, thinking Kate wanted her to kill these men.

"Relax," she said, seeing her frightened eyes. "There stun bullets. Won't kill them, but should knock them out. Oh, and you'll need the silencer. You'll have to do it all around, not from the same spot. When they realize the guy didn't come back, they'll send someone after him but you'll already be in a different spot."

Kate fit the new equipment onto Ella's weapon before handing it back to her. Ella repeated her instructions in her head multiple times, just to ensure that it would stick.

"Listen," Kate said, tone serious. "I don't want you to get hurt. Your brother will probably throw me off the side of the tower if you do… so don't go in over your head. If they pull a knife, run. If they pull a gun, run even faster."

Ella nodded. "I'll be okay."

Kate believed her friend. "Alright." She reached into her pocket and pulled out one last thing for Ella. It was a black bandana. "Wrap this around her face. Can't have any of these Russian douchebags knowing your face."

Ella tied it so it covered her nose and mouth, leaving only her eyes and hair bare. "Thanks," she said, voice muffled slightly by the fabric.

Kate sent her a tight-lipped smile. "Go get them. Be careful and wait for my signal."

With that, Ella began her decent from the rooftop. With footsteps as soft as she could manage, she crept around the perimeter of the meeting. She could hear the men speaking in Russian, a language she had grown to despise. She heard more footsteps approaching. Ella pressed herself against a large metal crate as the second party arriving. She did a quick body count, finding that there were about fifteen men in total, all armed. Ella knew she wouldn't be able to take them all, she would have to be very careful about this.

Ella stood beside a pile of metal rods, hiding behind it in the shadows. She was just out of sight of the men, body hidden in inky darkness. She looked up at the rooftop, just being able to see Kate. They made eye contact, the girl giving a single nod. Now, it was up to Ella.

Ella took one of the metal pipes from the top of the pile she was standing behind. For a normal girl, it would have been a struggle if even possible, but Ella was able to manage. She didn't drop it too far from the ground, just enough to make a noise to get their attention.

Instantly, the Russian chattering ceased. Ella pulled out her riffle as she heard one man bark an order, which she could only guess what it was. She hid around the corner as she waited, hearing footsteps begin to approach. A tall man stepped towards the pipe. He had a gun in his hand, taking long strides as he studied the area. Ella raised her gun, firing a shot that hit at the back of his neck. Kate was right, it send some kind of pulse through the man. He squirmed before his knees buckled, Ella scrambling to get under him before he fell loudly to the ground. She caught his body, lowering him slowly before making her way to a different spot.

Kate had already fired her first arrow by the time they sent a man to investigate. It hit the edge of the cargo silently. She would need to land at least three arrows to land before it would have enough firepower to blow the whole thing up. She drew another arrow, pulling the sting back to the corner of her lip as she waited for the next distraction.

Ella quickly leapt from shadow to shadow, the men in the middle of the arch she was making. She took a deep breath when she stopped, looking for something to make a distraction. Her eyes landed on a thick chain before grabbing it, giving a quick tug. The metal rattled loudly before she scampered behind a piece of heavy equipment. Just like last time, another man came towards her.

Ella stepped into the open. This time, the man saw her, but too late. Ella pulled the trigger, another stun bullet flying out nearly silently and embedding itself into his shoulder. It came with the same result, Ella again catching the man and dragging him behind a crate.

From her perch high above, Kate smirked. Two arrows down, one to go. So far, the plan was working flawlessly.

Ella stepped lightly until she reached her last stop. There was a heavy tarp resting over a pile of wood, keeping it dry. She picked up the edge, giving it a small rustle, which was loud in the dead silent night. This was the last one, and then she would get her ass out of there.

One of the men cursed when he realized no one had returned yet. He turned to a heavily tattooed man to his left, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to his level. "If it is that damn Devil, shoot to kill."

The tattooed man nodded, turned to his comrade and jerking his head in the direction of the strange rustle. The tattooed man held his pistol tightly, his friend gripping a wicked sharp knife. The tattooed man went first, his friend hanging behind when they reached the tarp. They looked for the Devil they had heard so much about, expecting to be attacked in a matter of moments.

The tattooed man wasn't ready when something sharp hit his neck and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His friend didn't go after him at first, hanging behind as a figure slipped into his line of sight and caught his comrade before he hit the ground. Even in the darkness, the man could tell it was a girl. She laid him on the cement softly, sliding her pistol into the holster at her side.

The man was expecting the Devil, but that didn't mean he wouldn't catch this girl. He lunged forward, obviously taking the girl by surprise. She stumbled back, tripping over the body of his comrade. She pushed herself onto her elbows as the man went to jump on her. She was a second quicker, rolling away from where the man landed and scrambling to her feet.

The man stood up, looking irritated.

Ella held her hands up before her face, ready to defend herself. She noted the glimmer of metal, knowing the man had a knife. The advice and lessons James had given to her flashed through her mind. Her muscle memory took over when the man attacked, swinging the knife in her direction. His swing was wide, which made it easy for Ella to duck under his arm. In one smooth movement, she put a hand over his mouth and twisted his wrist until the knife clattered from it, hearing him cry out under her palm. With her strength, Ella shoved the man head first into a brick wall, watching as her slumped over, unconscious.

Ella's head snapped behind her when she heard footsteps, seeing Kate jog up to her. She had seen how Ella had defended herself, even though it had gone against her advice of running if they pulled a knife on her. Obviously, Barnes had taught her more than a few things.

"Let's go!" Kate hissed, nodding her head away from the meeting.

Ella chased after her, feet pounding on the pavement. She looked to her left as Kate produced a small button, clicking it down with her thumb. An earsplitting explosion sounded behind them, Ella's head swiveling over her shoulder as she watched the bright fire light up the dark sky. Her initial surprise turned to happiness. They had done it; they had stopped bad people from getting their hands on dangerous weapons.

And it felt good.

 **Authors note:**

 **Happy 4** **th** **/ Steve's birthday! Wanted to get this chapter out tonight. Hope you all enjoyed the adventure!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	61. Chapter 61

Ella had never felt more alive.

It was like every one of her sense was boosted into overdrive, the adrenaline pumping through her veins and making her heart race is a thrilling manner. There was a wild grin on her lips as they ran away from the explosion, hearing shouts behind them. Ella still couldn't believe they had done it, finishing without a single scratch on either of their beings.

They dashed around a corner until they were sure they were far enough away from the scene. They turned into an alley, slowing to a stop.

Kate hunched over, clenching her knees as she sucking deep breaths of air. She wasn't very good at sprinting and felt winded.

Ella, however, felt fine. She tugged the bandana down, having it hang loosely around her neck. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, a mix of excitement and the cold night air. She turned to her friend, raising a brow as she puffed. Sometime, Ella forgot she was enhanced.

"We did it!" Ella said in a hushed, breathless voice.

"Yeah," Kate gasped, nodding. "We did… but you didn't follow my directions!"

Ella shrugged. "I couldn't bring myself to, not when we were so close! Besides, it was just one knife."

"What would your brother have said?"

"He would have done the same thing and fought the rest of the men." Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew her brother, he wasn't very good at following orders he didn't agree with. It was amazing he was alive, honestly.

Kate rolled her eyes softly. Apparently, it ran in the family. She straightened up, folding up her bow to the smaller size. It was nearly two in the morning by now, but the excitement of the fight always would keep her up longer. She figured it would be the same for Ella, especially since it was her first time.

"Let's go get something to eat." Kate decided. "I'm always hungry after a fight."

In the end, Kate ended up sending Ella into a hole in the wall Chinese place to get takeout, since she couldn't go inside with her equipment. She waited outside in the shadows of the alley for less than ten minutes before Ella came out, bag on her arm. She had her bandana now pushing her hair back, keeping the golden strands from falling in her face.

The pair ended up crawling to the top of an abandoned building, dangling their legs off the edge and looking out into the bright city lights while they ate. It was a way to wind down after the hype of the fight.

Ella leaned back on her hands as she looked at the skyline before her, content with knowing that she had done something to help some of the people who lived here. It was a good feeling.

"But in all honesty," Kate said, dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "You did pretty well. I don't do the hand-to-hand stuff a lot, so I probably would have gotten stabbed. I should probably work on it... but I'm guessing you didn't learn on your own."

Ella shook her head. "No, James taught me."

That was the answer Kate expected. At least he was able to give her something helpful instead of just strife, heartbreak, and a broken rib or two. Kate was still rather conflicted about her feelings towards the man. She knew that Ella trusted him and still had strong feelings for him, but Kate never knew him. All she knew was that he was dangerous and he had hurt her friend.

The last of the excitement from the fight began to leave Ella, her limbs becoming weary. Although this wasn't something she would've ever seen herself doing, Ella found that she kind of… liked it.

"Do you do this every night?"

"Usually, yeah." Kate answered.

Ella shifted nervously before asking her next question. "Do you think I could come again tomorrow?"

Kate was surprised by the request, knowing how Ella had reacted the first time she had asked her. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Ella shrugged. "I mean, I think I did alright tonight. I just want to keep helping."

Kate thought for a beat longer before answering. "Sure. Of course." She paused before continuing. "How much longer will your brother and the Avengers be gone?"

"Another week, I think." Ella said. "Why?"

A mischievous glint reached Kate's dark eyes. "Because that's another week of doing this."

Ella felt her lips spreading into a wide grin. At least she wouldn't be bored anymore.

…

Four days went by in a blink. Ella would spend her days in the gym, working on her skills and improving her form if she could. Maybe when Natasha came back, she could ask for a few pointers or new tricks. Still, Ella knew she would not get better than her in just a few hours. Hell, Ella didn't believe she was better than the men she fought. She just always had the element of surprise. Although she was strong, she lacked perfect technique, which was to be expected since she had been doing it for less than a year. She didn't train like Steve did, with the intensity and the length of his workouts and training sessions.

The missions she and Kate went on were all very similar. They did their work from the shadows, disrupting meetings or disbanding deals. Kate would do the work from up above, leaving the ground for Ella to manage, which she did well.

Ella hadn't even gotten hurt yet, save for a few cuts or bruises from blocking or scraping herself on the cement. She did her work so quickly; no one even got to throw a punch.

It was the last night Ella had before the Avengers came back. It was past midnight as Ella slid her hands into the gloves and tied back her hair, mind racing about what they would be doing tonight. They would be heading to an abandoned warehouse where a few of the gangs that terrorized the city would be meeting up. Their plan was to plant explosives throughout the building, not enough to kill them, just enough to scare them off for now.

Most of the work would be up to Ella this time. She would sneak into the warehouse and put the explosive in certain locations. Then, Kate would control when they went off in a way that would drive them all in different directions. It would be chaos for the men and a win for them.

Ella slipped the com into her ear, something that Kate had given her the second night to help them communicate easier. She grabbed the dark bandana from the table before heading towards the elevator. She was ready.

In no time, Ella and Kate had made their way all the way back to Hell's Kitchen. Most of the things they did were there, considering that part of the city was so riddled with crime.

Ella was confident that this mission would go well. Kate's source had said it would only be a few representatives of the groups, that they were told to only bring a small party. Apparently, there was bad blood between the gangs and this meeting was a way to try to patch things up and create alliances. Kate thought that ruining this would cause more problems between the gangs, which would ensure there wouldn't be a single, powerful one. Kate said if they were too busy fighting each other, they wouldn't be hurting anyone innocent.

Ella tugged the bandana over the bridge of her nose. She made eye contact with Kate from her perch on the building beside the warehouse. It gave her a good view of the perimeter and even small glimpses of what was going on inside. Kate gave a small nod, signaling it was safe to go.

Ella took a deep breath before crawling through an open window. She landed on soft feet, instantly checking to her left and right to see if there was anyone was coming. She listened for footsteps, only to find it silent.

" _Alright, Ella_." Kate's voice spoke into her ear. Outside, she had a map of the warehouse in order to help Ella navigate. " _Go to your left. Then, you'll see stairs. Place a bomb there."_

Ella followed her instructions, tiptoeing through the dimly lit hall. It was eerie, but she shook off the foreboding feeling and concentrated on what she had to do.

She planted the first few explosives until she was near the open floor in the middle of the warehouse. Ella looked before her, seeing a few empty crates and unused machinery. Chains hung from the ceiling, glinting in the yellow light. What Ella didn't see, however, were the men. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. They should have been there by now. She swallowed hard and placed the small explosive on the railing before swiftly turning back and heading towards the stairs, ready to head back out of the warehouse.

" _Oh god no_ ," Kate said, voice laced with dread. " _Oh my god, no. Ella, all three of the gangs showed up, all of them not just the representatives. They have guns; you need to get out of there_."

Ella felt her face drain of all blood. Her stomach dropped to her feet as she began moving at an increased pace.

" _Oh no, they just entered through the south entrance and the north. Where are you?"_

Ella's heart rate increased, not due to the usual excitement of the fight but due to fear. Her hand went to her pistol, which was still filled with stun bullets. She hoped it would be enough to get her out alive.

Ella sped up to a jog as she hurried down the stairs. She could hear voice, arguing loudly with each other. She guessed the peace negotiations weren't going to happen one way or another. She turned a corner into a long hall, eyes growing wide when she heard footsteps approaching and shadows of men cast on the wall. Ella whipped around the go the other way, only to find there was another group of men coming from there as well.

Ella froze, a deer in headlights. Her eyes flickered back and forth from the two groups closing in on her, knowing there was nothing she could do.

The two groups laid eyes on her at the same time. Her grip on her pistol tightened as she looked at the two groups, trying to do a head count. Over all, there were about eight men in that hall with her… too many for her to handle on her own.

The men seemed surprised to see her there.

"Well, what do we got here?" said a man to her left. He was Russian, she could tell.

"You mean she's not with you, bastards?" said the man to her right. He was Irish, another one of the larger gangs in the area.

Ella's breath caught in her throat, unsure about what to do.

"I know her," one of the Russians said, pushing to the front of the group. She recognized his tattoos, realizing this was the man who attacked her with a knife the first time she had gone out. "She blew up our cargo."

The Irish man scoffed out a laugh. "She doesn't look so tough. Are you all going soft?"

"No," the tattooed man growled out through clenched teeth. He lunged at Ella, who was barely able to step out of the way. He barreled into an Irish man who cried out in anger.

Then, chaos erupted. The two gangs tried to fight each other while also trying to get a hold of Ella. She was able to leap out of the way of a few grabs at her. Ella held her gun up, only able to fire one shot before a mass tackled her into the ground. She let out a grunt as her pistol slid away from her hand.

The tattooed man was on top of her. He pulled his fist back, face contorted with anger before letting it fly towards her face. Ella threw her hands up just in time, catching his fist and noting the look of surprise that overtook him as she was able to push his hand away from her body. In his moment of confusion, Ella was able to land a quick punch on his nose. He was stunned, crying out and clutching his face. Ella used this distraction to get up, scrambling towards her gun. She never reached it, a man grabbing her shoulder and punching her in the gut. Ella felt the wind leave her lungs as she folded nearly in half.

The man spun her around before kicking her in the chest. Ella fell backwards again, not even having time to gather her bearings until hands fisted at her uniform and hauled her upwards. The next thing Ella knew, she was pinned against the wall with three men holding her down, the tattooed man holding a barrel of a gun right under her chin.

There were still men fighting each other behind them, but the man holding her couldn't care less.

Ella felt her eyes water, knowing she was in over her head. These men could easily kill her. She examined her situation, seeing a man holding down each of her arms and the tattooed man keeping her legs pinned down. She was defenseless.

"Strength is no match for skill." The man said, blood from his nose dripping onto his lips. "You're some kind of freak, aren't you?"

Ella said nothing, trying to calm her breathing.

"Well, let's see what the freak looks like." He said, grabbing the bandana and tugging it down.

The man narrowed his eyes at the exposed girl, thinking she looked nothing like a person who would be fighting gang members in the middle of the night. Still, there was something painfully familiar about her face, like he had seen it before if only briefly.

Ella willed herself not to breakdown in tears. If she did survive this and the men simply took her, she would still have to answer to Steve when she got out. She knew she would get out; these gangs were no match for the Avengers.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, something amazing happened.

Another figure made their way into the hall. Ella only caught a glimpse of their silhouette before they launched into action. They were a blur as they fought the men in the hall, taking them out faster than Ella could possible comprehend.

They cried out as the men took them down, one by one. The men holding Ella all looked over their shoulders as the noise, seeming surprised at the newcomer. The man holding her left arm let go, slipping out a knife and going towards the man. He swung at him, but he wasn't fast enough. The mysterious man ducked, grabbing his arm and bending it until a sickening crack was heard.

The man holding Ella's right arm swallowed nervously before trying his luck.

Ella didn't watch, using this moment to grab the tattooed man's wrist and twist it until he dropped the gun. However, that simply made him angry. He came at her with a flurry of kicks and punches, overwhelming the girl. He knew he couldn't match her strength, so he would have to find other ways to combat her. Ella couldn't keep up, feeling his knuckles connect with her jaw and lips, his kicks landing on her sides, which she wasn't able to defend. She was seeing stars, thinking she couldn't keep this up much longer.

The tattooed man pulled his hand back again, only to have someone grab his hand. He spun around and managed to plant his other hand on his assailants jaw. He didn't get anything else before the man smashed his head into the wall, the tattooed man seeing black.

Ella let out a small groan as her knees buckled, trying to land as softly as she could on the ground. She hugged her middle tightly, body sore. She looked up nervously at the man before her, unsure if he was a savior or another menace. To be safe, she pulled the bandana over her mouth again.

The man took slow, deliberate footsteps until he stood under the yellow beam of the light, allowing Ella to see who it truly was. Her brows traveled up her forehead as she took in the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. She had read about him in the news, but she never thought she would ever see him. His suit was red and armored, a helmet covering half his face, complete with two pointed horns on the top of his head. Fitting, really.

Ella looked at the man nervously for a few more moments, feeling unnerved because he wasn't really looking back. After a heartbeat longer, the man spoke.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was gruff, gravely and deep. He took a few more steps towards Ella's shaking form.

"I've been better." She responded honestly. She inhaled sharply as he crouched down beside her, allowing the girl to get a better view of what she could see of his face. He had a strong jaw, coated in stubble. There was a nasty cut on it, blood oozing steadily out of it.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Trying to sabotage the meeting." Ella explained. "Probably the same as you."

He said nothing, simply angling his head as if he was listening to something. He stuck out a gloved hand to her. "We need to leave. There are more on their way."

Ella stared at his outstretched hand a moment longer before taking it, cringing at the slight pain that blossomed through her body as she did so. He supported her weight as she limped through the halls, one of the tattooed man's kicks hitting her knee. Every so often, the Devil would pause and listen before leading her through the halls.

Ella could hear shouting, probably from others finding what the two of them left behind.

They finally reached the door, bursting through into the cool night air. The Devil practically dragged her from the building. As she wobbled, Ella put a finger to her ear.

"Kate, blow it." she breathed heavily. "I'm out, just do it."

Kate didn't even answer before the first boom sounded, the next few following. The Devil didn't even look back as he continued to lead her away from the warehouse and into an abandoned building a block away. He lowered the girl down onto a small ledge, hearing her fluttering heartbeat in his own ears.

"You weren't ready for that." He said gruffly.

"I know." Ella said. "We didn't think there would be so many men there. It was a mistake."

"A mistake which nearly cost you your life." He continued.

"I'm sure you've done your fair share of life threatening things." Ella said. "I've seen you on the news."

The Devil said nothing, shoulders bobbing up and down as he breathed. "You should leave before any of them find you." He turned his back to leave.

"Wait!" Ella called, causing the man to stop. "Thank you."

He didn't respond, simply stalking out of the building and leaving Ella alone with nothing but the silence, which didn't last long before someone spoke in her ear.

" _Ella? Where the hell are you_?" Kate asked frantically.

"First floor, old office building a block away."

Ella rested her eyes as she waited for her friend, knowing she was probably dashing madly to get to where she was now. She rested her head on her forearms, hunched over on the small bench. She tried to pick out all the places that hurt. Her jaw was sore, knee twinging with pain, and she was sure she was going to have bruising around her torso yet again.

Not much later, hurried footsteps came through the door. Kate was beyond relieved to see the familiar golden head of her friend. She had been so worried after those men came in and there was nothing from her friend, only radio silence. She fell to her knees before her friend, urging her to look upwards.

There was already bruising along her jaw, blood smeared along her busted lip. Her eyes were pained as she tried to muster a smile.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"I got in a fight." Ella said as if it were nothing. "I was a little out matched."

"How'd you get out?"

"It was that vigilante." Ella explained. "What do they call him? Daredevil? He was there, he fought off the men, he helped me escape."

Kate sighed and hung her head. "This is all my fault. I let you walk into a building full of men who could hurt you."

"Don't do that to yourself." Ella said disapprovingly. "You didn't know… and I'm alright. I can walk it off, be good as new tomorrow."

"Well, you better." Kate said. "Because your brother comes back then."

…

When Ella got back to the tower, she began to clean her wounds. The one on her lips was only a small cut and was barely noticeable once she cleaned off the blood. The bruise on her jaw would have to be covered with makeup in the morning. The ones that littered the skin on her body would be hidden by her clothes, thankfully. Her limp, however, would be more difficult to hide. It would be a painful couple of days.

Kate still blamed herself; Ella could see her internal conflict as she helped her clean up. For every bruise Kate spotted on Ella, her guilt grew. It was her fault that her friend was attacked by men, beaten and bruised and there was nothing she could do about it. Ella tried to assure her that it wasn't her fault, but Kate didn't seem to be hearing it.

Kate eventually left the tower, leaving Ella to shower and get ready for bed. She passed out the moment her head hit the pillow, body exhausted from the fight. She prayed her dreams wouldn't be plagued with nightmares.

…

Ella awoke late the next morning, the sun already nearly to its peak. She groaned as she turned over in bed, her body sore. She checked the clock, finding it to be a little past eleven. Steve and the rest of the Avengers should be back by noon, so she figured it was high time to get out of bed.

The first thing she did was stand before a mirror and examine herself. The nick on her lips had scabbed over, it was thin and small and barely noticeable. There was a splotchy bruise on her face, but Ella would simply use some concealer to cover it up. She had color on her torso, but nowhere near as bad as it was from James. Her knee was slightly swollen, but it could have been worse.

Ella washed her face and brushed her teeth before applying the necessary makeup. She hoped she looked more alive than she felt. She got dressed in jeans and long sleeves, covering up as much as she could. She would just have to hope no one would notice anything.

She was in the kitchen, finishing her mug of coffee when she heard the roar of the jet engine. She looked up from the magazine she was reading as it landed on the pad right outside the tower. Ella smiled as familiar faces poured into the common area. They all still wore their uniforms, save for Stark. They looked a bit rundown, but not upset so Ella assumed it went all right. She stood from the stool she was sitting on when she laid eyes on her brother, glad to find him unscathed. She wished she could have said the same thing about herself.

"Is that coffee?" Clint asked, tired eyes perking up when he smelled it.

"Yeah, freshly made." Ella told him, watching as he grabbed a mug and wasted no time before gulping it down.

"Late start?" Steve asked, hugging his sister in greeting.

"Yeah, I over slept."

"What, tired from hanging around the tower all day?" Stark piped up. "Didn't throw a wild party while we were away, did you?"

"No,"

"Shame. You should have."

Ella rolled her eyes softly before turning back to her brother. "How'd it go?"

Steve breathed deeply, casting a glance at the rest of his team as they relaxed in the common area. "Well, we didn't exactly find what we were looking for, but the base was occupied. We took it down."

"That's great news." Ella said.

"It means we're getting closer." Steve said, looking down at her face. His eyes narrowed slightly when he caught sight of the scabbing on her bottom lip. "What happened to your lips?"

Ella's hand instinctively went up to cover it, trying to think up a lie. "I cut myself with my nail when I was sleeping." She added a breathy chuckle at the end, hopefully to help convince her brother fully. He seemed to buy it.

They sat around and talked for a while, Ella finding out the details about what they did on their mission and Steve asking about what Ella did while they were gone. It was nearing one in the afternoon when Stark came up beside the siblings.

"Cap, we need to go evaluate the files we got." Stark said, nodding towards where the rest of the team was slowly headed.

"Right." Steve said, standing slowly.

"Oh, and Ella." Stark said, looking down at the girl. "I know that you don't actually do any work around here-"

"That's harsh."

"So I was wondering if you could go and get me a sandwich at this little shop I like."

Ella blinked once. "Are you serious?"

Stark nodded as if it were obvious. "Yeah. You don't have a hot date or anything today, do you?"

She huffed. "No." she pursed her lips, realizing it wasn't the worst thing to be asked to do. Besides, he was allowing her to stay in his tower. She could do something this simple. "Where is it?"

…

Ella was getting real tired of going to Hell's Kitchen. She never would have thought that the place that Stark liked so much was a rundown sandwich shop down in the city. All she really hoped for was that the shop wasn't run by the Russian mafia. They had seen her face and although she was wearing a cap, she still worried.

She felt relieved when she found the shop was run by an older couple from Texas, the furthest thing from what she was worried about.

Stark was right about how she would be able to walk the streets freely now. Her fifteen minutes of fame were up; no one even batted an eye in her direction. It was as if a miracle occurred. Ella mentally thanked Stark again; he knew how to work the media.

She walked out of the dingy restaurant with a bag filled with sandwiches for all the Avengers. She was double-checking that she got everything right when her shoulder bumped into another. She inhaled sharply at the twinge of pain that came from her sore body. Ella was on the verge of being annoyed when she looked up, but her bad mood disappeared when she saw the man who she bumped into. He was blind, carrying a cane with highly reflective glasses. He was walking with another man, shorter with shaggy blonde hair.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Ella said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's alright." The blind man assured her.

"At least you didn't say 'watch where you're going.'" His blond friend stated with a laugh. "One guy did that once. You should have seen his face."

Ella cringed slightly at the humor, not feeling quite comfortable with making jokes about his disability. However, the blind man chuckled right along with him.

"You gonna eat all of those?" his blond friend remarked upon seeing her heavy bag.

"Oh, no." Ella said. "They're for my friends. I'm just picking them up."

"They love us in there." He said. "We got their son out of jail. We get free sandwiches all the time."

Ella didn't really know how to respond to that. "I'm going to assume you didn't bust him out, right?"

"No, we're lawyers." The blond said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Foggy, this is Matt."

Ella shook his hand before moving to Matt's, pausing when she saw his knuckles. She noted that they were busted and scabbed, looking like what Steve's would after a particularly tough mission. Ella grabbed his hand softly, noticing how tough the skin on his palms was. What would a blind man have hands like this for? She looked up at his face, mind whirling as she noted the shape of his jaw, the black stubble that coated it, and a familiar cut on his chin. Ella felt like the breath had been knocked out of her when she realized what she was looking at.

This must be Daredevil, the man who saved her.

Ella blinked rapidly as she put the pieces together, from how his mask covered his eyes to how she had felt that he wasn't really looking at her. He was blind.

So how was he able to do those amazing things?

"Ella." She greeted. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

…

James Barnes had made his way to New York. After he saw the girl on television on the press conference, he finally knew where to go. He remembered how she had defended him in front of all those people, still managing to show him kindness.

This made him even more determined to find her and apologize for what he did.

However, he didn't expect to see her today.

James had been spending his time in the rough streets of Hell's Kitchen, where no one would notice another shifty looking homeless man making his way through the streets. He planned to stay there for a few more nights until he was to go and wait for Ella to leave Stark tower, to get a moment alone with her.

So, he was shocked to see her standing on the other side of the street.

She looked just as he remembered her, the same wide smile and bright eyes… so different from the last glimpse he got of her huddled in fear against a wall.

James had been remembering even more about their life together before HYDRA, when they were young and happy. As he gained more memories, old feelings began to resurface. It was a mess really, unsure about how he felt for her at the moment. For sure, he was grateful for what she had done… but he didn't know if he still held the love for her now that he once did. Mostly, it was just a memory of the feeling.

James stopped behind a phone booth as he watched her talking to two men. She looked… happy. At ease, peaceful. A pit of dread grew in his stomach when he thought about how she would react to her. Would she be angry, sad, or fearful?

As James watched the girl converse with the two men, he realized he didn't want to drag her back into his messed up life. She seemed to be living a blissfully ordinary life at the moment. Why should he burden her with his troubles yet again?

He looked at her for a moment longer; memorizing the way the sun made her skin glow and reflected off her golden hair, the dimple on her cheek and even the color of her eyes. He didn't want to forget again. He stood in his spot for a moment longer before shoving his hands in his pockets and tilting his head down, walking down the litter-covered street alone, acutely aware of the dull ache in his chest.

…

When Ella got back to the tower, she tried to push all the thoughts about the vigilante out of her mind. She walked into the meeting room with the bag of food on her arm, pausing at the door as she examined what was going on.

Stark had information pulled up on the holographic screen, pacing and reading things out to the team. He stopped when he laid eyes on Ella, shoulders slumping forwards dramatically.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

Ella simply shrugged rather than explaining that she ran into one of the vigilantes the news had been all over so recently. She tossed the bag on the table, looking up at the screen. It was a map, a few places lit up in different colors that meant things that Ella wasn't sure about. She looked to her brother, seeing that his mouth was drawn into a taunt line.

"What is it?" she asked.

"More and more bases keep on popping up." He explained. "I guess the two head's growing back thing is true."

"Well, you don't kill a hydra by cutting off heads." Ella said.

Banner perked up at her statement, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"

Ella shrugged. "In the stories, they couldn't kill the hydra by cutting off its heads. They had to go for the heart. You should know that, Steve. You used to have all of the mythology books." She remembered how he used to stay up late with Bucky, reading by the beam of the flashlight under the covers. It was a fond memory.

Stark thought for a beat longer before snapping his fingers. "You're right. We've got to stop going for the heads and find out who they answer to." He looked at his companions in the room with disappointment. "How did none of us figure this out? Come on, guys. We got to step up our game."

Steve looked to his sister with his brows raised. "Good job."

She felt pride bubble in her chest. "I guess I don't do zero work around here after all, huh?"

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, long chapter. I hoped you liked it! I wanted to show that although Ella is developing, she still isn't perfect and has a lot of work to go. I also wanted her to interact more with the rest of the MCU, so I hope you all like it so far.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	62. Chapter 62

Stark was able to keep Ella busy in the following week. While he and the rest of the Avengers prepared for their next mission, he sent the girl to all the dull meetings he was supposed to be going to as a representative of Stark Industries. His instructions were simple, just nod along and pretend you're actually listening. He didn't care for the business side of it at the moment, more preoccupied with finding what was left of HYDRA. Ella was just there to ensure there wouldn't be angry businessmen after him for canceling the third meeting in a row.

Currently, she was sitting in one of the many meeting rooms in Stark Tower, tapping her bottom lip with eraser of a pencil as she listened to two men give a pitch for something they were hoping Stark would invest in. A stray piece of hair escaped from its tie and landed on the side of her face before she blew it away irritably. These men had no clue how to run a business, even Ella could tell.

Stark had given her a list of questions to ask each of the people who came in looking for investments. She soon learned what was good and what wasn't. These men had no prototype, no income, and no idea how to pitch a business idea.

"Mister Stark will be getting back to you soon on your…?" Ella trailed off, not exactly sure what to call it.

"Laundry robot." The man said. "We're still working on the name."

"Right." Ella breathed, jotting down the last of her notes. "Thank you for coming."

The men shook her hand, perhaps a tad too long. They looked nervous, about talking to a girl or pitching an idea, she didn't know. Their palms were sweaty as they picked up their hastily drawn picture of their product and scampered out of the meeting room.

Ella sighed softly and organized her papers before checking the time. She still had one more meeting to go and then she was done. She stood from the comfortable chair before going across the room and getting a bottle of water. The last meeting wouldn't take longer than half an hour. She was excited to get out of the dull room and change out of the restricting skirt and into something more comfortable.

She heard footsteps behind her as her last appointment came into the room. She looked over her shoulder at the man, seeing he was middle aged with graying hair and what looked like an expensive briefcase. He carried himself with a swagger that bordered on cocky.

"Could you get me a coffee, sweetheart?" he said once he laid his eyes upon Ella standing before a small fridge. "I'm about to meet with a representative for Stark Industries and I need to make a good first impressing."

Ella's eyes narrowed into slit, crossing her arms over her chest. "I _am_ the representative for Stark Industries."

She watched as all the color drained from his face before he mumbled an apology.

Perhaps this last meeting would go on for longer than she thought.

…

Ella was pleasantly surprised when she found that the meeting did not, in fact, go on longer than she thought. It was actually much shorter, the man rushing through his presentation with sweat dripping down his face as Ella looked at him with a steely gaze, eyes narrowed.

It actually happened to be the quickest meeting of the day.

After the man had left with his head down, Ella stood and made her way to the elevator. She had a file under her arm filled with the notes she had taken. She had already sorted the ones she predicted would interest him into a folder. Stark was looking for technology and programs that would help the future generations. Things like a laundry robot were not in his style.

She unpinned her hair as the elevator doors closed, taking a deep breath and rolling her shoulders. She was slightly sore from her workout the day before. She had ended up asking Natasha for help whenever she could spare time. The woman accepted. Steve was fully supportive of Ella learning how to defend herself, remembering all the times he couldn't protect her himself. He would go in the gym with them, giving tips from the sidelines whenever he felt that some input was needed.

The elevator slowed to a stop on her floor, Ella walking out and through the halls that had become familiar to her. Her feet led her towards the lab, where Stark and Banner would work for hours. It was rare Ella ever saw them out of there.

She paused under the doorframe, peeking it. The lab was an organized mess, filled with tech she couldn't even begin to understand. There were screens displaying facts and figures, tools scattered around, and various bags of snacks laying half-finished on the tables.

Banner was typing away at his laptop while Stark welded a piece of machinery together, heavy mask protecting his face. Ella knocked lightly, drawing their attention to her.

"I have the notes from today," she said softly, trying to disturb their work as little as possible.

Stark pushed the mask up before checking his watch. "Isn't it a little early?"

Ella shrugged. "The last guy finished earlier than I thought he would." She handed Stark the file, nodding at Banner who smiled in return.

She left the two scientists and went to her room, quickly changing into more comfortable clothes. As she hung her skirt back up in the closet, her eyes landed on her uniform. She hadn't gone out since the Avengers came back, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sneak away with them here. Her bruises had healed and she felt as good as new. When they left on their next mission, Ella would be ready to go. However, Kate seemed less enthusiastic about it all. When Ella brought it up to her, she would try to change the topic completely.

Ella shook herself out of her thoughts and left her room, going to the kitchen. Most of the time when it came to meals, it was every man for themselves. All food in the tower was fair game. No one really cooked for everybody, considering they all had different schedules. Stark snacked all day, never really stopping for one full meal, Thor and Steve ate mountains of food a day, and all Clint would do is order pizza. In a strange way, Ella found herself missing cooking for others. When she had been with James, she made something every day.

Her mind often wandered towards James. She wondered where he was now, if he was sleeping or eating enough, or if he remembered her at all. Ella assumed that if he ever did remember her, he would come to find her again. Or at least, that's what she hoped. Not for the first time, a pesky feeling of doubt embedded itself in her chest. She worried that he never really loved her the way she loved him. If she had been in his situation, she would have gone searching for him. Or, that's what she told herself at least. She would never really know what it was like to be in his situation, and she prayed that she never would… she just really missed him.

Ella opened the fridge and leaned down, scanning the shelves for her last bottle of Coca-Cola. She saw milk, vegetables, leftover pasta, but no soda. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming her way. Clint came into the kitchen, wearing sweats and a baggy shirt, drinking her missing soda. With an irritated sigh, Ella straightened up and placed her hand on her hip.

Clint noted the girl to his side. "What?"

"You took my soda." She said. "It was the last one."

"What are you going to do about it?" Clint asked with a glint in his eye. "Throw me? I don't think you could catch me."

Ella knew he was right. She probably couldn't. Sometimes, she hated living in this tower. Nothing was really private or personal unless you stayed hidden in your room all day.

"I'll just throw away all your left over pizza."

"That's cold."

"Colder than that soda I was looking forward to." Ella said, shutting the fridge.

Just then, Steve, Natasha, and Thor came into the common area from the gym. They were all sweaty and came into the kitchen to grab water. Ella pressed herself against the marble counter to give the wide frame of Thor room to pass. It was amazing, an entire tower and Ella still felt cramped.

"How was the meeting?" Steve asked.

"Absolutely thrilling." Ella said sarcastically.

"Well, why don't you go out?" Natasha piped up. "You've been up here for so long. You should go out and enjoy yourself."

It was true, Ella had only left the tower at night or to go out and run errands for Stark. It had been a while since she had done something fun. It's true; there were times where she longed to live a relatively normal life where she would go out for drinks with friends on the weekend. However, those were not the cards she was dealt.

"Maybe another day." Ella said. "I'm tired."

Eventually, they all dispersed through the common area. Ella sat on the couch with her brother, the TV droning on in the background, which Clint was watching intently while eating burnt popcorn. Clint loved TV; always recording his favorites shows he would miss while on missions. At the moment, he was completely immersed into a show about zombies that was far too gory for Ella's tastes.

"So, you're leaving in the morning?" Ella asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered, leaning back into the couch. "We think we have a lead on who's calling the shots."

"But you'll be careful, right?"

"Of course."

…

The next morning, Ella awoke early to see them off. She had gotten used to the whole routine of saying goodbye. Still, she still worried. Accidents happened all the time, and any one of them could be their last.

Ella would always try to keep herself entertained when they were gone. It was better than imagining what terrible and dangerous situations her brother could be getting into… and knowing Steve, they were probably ridiculously dangerous.

She planned on going out with Kate that night, and didn't expect to see her that afternoon. It was half past twelve when JARVIS announced that Kate was requesting access to the floor. Ella told him to let her up, wondering what she was doing coming unannounced.

Ella stood before the elevator, waiting for her friend. The smooth metallic doors slid open. Ella couldn't even say hello before Kate stormed in and spoke.

"I can't take you out at night anymore." Kate blurted out, holding her hands out in front of her as she breezed past the girl.

"What?" Ella asked. "Why not?"

"You could have died last time." Kate said, voicing the thoughts that had been going through her head all week. "All because of a mistake that I made. I put your life on the line and I won't do it again."

Ella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She scoffed and put her arms over her chest. "It's not like you forced me to go out. I made the choice, I knew the risks."

"Still, it was on my watch." Kate argued.

Ella shook her head softly. "You're the one that said I should use my abilities for good. Now you want me to hide?"

"I want you to live." Kate said forcefully. "What would I say to your brother if that man had shot you or took you? How could I explain that the last of his family is dead because of me?"

"Steve goes out and risks his life every other day!"

"Your brother is trained, I'm trained, you had an assassin show you how to stop a punch in a basement." Kate said. "It's not equal. You're not ready."

"But I want to try."

The two girls stared at each other evenly, both stubborn in their opinions.

"Why are you trying to take away my ability to choose?" Ella asked softly. "I want to be able to pick where and when I take risks. If not… then I'm- I'm-"

"Just like Barnes?" Kate supplied. "Trust me, Ella. You're nothing like him. You would never hurt anyone."

"He wouldn't have either." Ella defended, brows furrowing at how Kate described him, as if he planned to do all those terrible things. "He didn't have a choice. He didn't want to do any of those things."

"But he did them." Kate said. "He hurt you, he doesn't remember you… why are you still defending him?"

The last part came out harsher than Kate intended and she instantly wished the words would jump back into her mouth. She was flustered, she knew that Ella still cared for him greatly and she had just painted him out to be a monster. Great.

Ella recoiled at her tone of voice. It hurt Ella to know that Kate thought of James in that manner, that she still saw him as a machine and not a man. She found herself taking a step backwards, away from her friend. They were both upset, angry at themselves, angry at each other.

Ella sniffed, lowering her gaze. "Fine. I'll just hide."

Ella didn't await for a response before turning heel and hurrying to her room. She knew that if she stayed there a moment longer, she would burst into tears of frustration in front of her friend. They had never gotten into an argument before, Ella hardly got into arguments at all. She hated it. She would feel lousy for days following one and it was always awkward between them once they settled everything.

As Ella tossed herself onto her bed in a heap, she knew one thing for certain. She wasn't going to stop trying to help others.

…

Ella went out on her own that night. She was nervous at first, she wouldn't deny it. No backup or help, only herself. She didn't even have a lead to follow, only hoping that she would happen upon an act of crime that she could stop.

Ella wished that she would happen upon Daredevil, or Matt… she wasn't really sure what to call him. She didn't know why she wanted to find him. Perhaps she felt a connection to him. He was like her, enhanced and wanting to help others. That night, she didn't see him. However, she was able to help a woman from being robbed and a young girl from a certain kidnapping. It made Ella feel better.

Ella returned to an empty tower again, this time without injuries. She scrubbed off the dirt and sweat that stuck to her skin in the shower before crawling into her bed. She wasn't tired, mind as alert as it could possibly be. She wondered about the others like her, like Daredevil, like Steve, or like Banner. The world was changing so much; there was bound to be others.

Ella grabbed her laptop and sat up in bed, resting her back against the headboard. The bright screen illuminated the planes of her face as she opened it, typing rapidly. She researched all she could about Daredevil, from witness reports to what he has done for the city. From there, she looked up other reports of strange happenings in the city. From a man who could control others with words, to a woman who had abilities similar to her own. It was true, she wasn't the only one.

Ella thought about the Avengers, how they had put exceptional people together to make an even better team. She wondered if it would be possible to do that to these others, to make the team even stronger with the ability to protect more people. Ella pondered if the others would even want to join them, but she figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

But she would need to find them first.

…

Ella was awoken the next morning by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She had forgotten how much going out at night interrupted her sleep schedule. She cracked her eyes open before turning to her side, wondering who could possibly be calling her so early in the morning. At first, her mind went to Kate. Perhaps she had called to try and work things out after they had left it in such a mess. However, it wasn't her, it was Sam.

"Hello?" she mumbled, turning on the light.

" _Are you still in bed_?" Sam's cheery voice came through the speakers. " _It's almost noon_."

Ella dug her palms into her eyes as she sat up. "Didn't sleep well last night."

" _Well, sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep_." He said.

"Why did you interrupt my beauty sleep?" she asked. "You haven't done something stupid, have you?"

" _Not yet but the day is young_." Sam said. " _Steve said you should go out and do something_ , _says you've been in the tower for too long."_

"So you're trying to baby sit me?"

" _I'm not gonna take you to a park or something if that's what you're asking_." He told her. " _I was thinking going out for drinks. I don't know if you get drunk, but you could at least drag my wasted ass back to my apartment later._ "

Ella snorted. "I'd go just to see what you'd say drunk. What time?"

" _Eight? There's a bar downtown that I heard good things about_."

"Yeah, sure." She said. "Sounds good."

Ella hung up the phone and collapsed back into her pile of pillows, mentally going over if they would get back in time for her to go out that night. She also tried to calculate the chances that she would see Kate out. It wasn't like she could forbid Ella from going out, she simply said that she wouldn't take her. Still, after the argument, it would be awkward.

Ella went through her normal routine that day, going down to the gym and running until she was weary before moving on to the punching bags. She would practice combos that Natasha had taught her. The assassin had told her that muscle memory was key to good form. If she practiced the combos enough, she wouldn't even have to think about it.

Ella went out to the store to restock on sodas, this time putting a sticky note on the box that said ' _Clint, no!'_ She figured he would get the message. She also bought ingredients to cook, since she missed it so much. She bought enough to feed all the people in the tower, or at least she hoped she did. The bags were heavy when she left, not that it really bothered her.

She kept herself entertained for the following hours by watching television and reading the books scattered around the tower. Ella was sure she had read almost every single book in the tower by now. They were right; she really did need to go out more.

As it drew closer to eight, Ella stood and made her way to her room. She brushed out her hair and applied a small amount of makeup before changing into torn jeans and a light jacket. As she stepped into her shoes, she got the message that Sam was waiting outside.

In no time, Ella was outside the building and opening the door to Sam's car. He looked up as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah, last time we hung out, you were eating all the food in my apartment."

"There was way too much food there for one person."

Ella shut the door, hiding the look on her face. He was right, there was food for two when he came around… not that she would ever let him know that.

They spoke nonstop as Sam drove them through the packed streets. They fell back into the familiar rhythm of the sarcastic banter that left Ella on the verge of either laughing or throwing him out of the car. It was like it normally was.

"So you can't drive a car at all." Sam said for the third time, just to make sure he was hearing her right.

"Nope. I have never been behind the wheel of a car before." Ella said as the made a turn down a less crowded street.

"You need to get a license. How can you even drive your bike?"

"I just did." Ella shrugged. "Steve never got a license, so I didn't either."

"That's illegal."

"I haven't gotten caught yet."

Sam laughed as he came to a stop in front of the bar. Ella looked out the window as she undid her seatbelt.

"You've heard good things about this place?" she asked with a raised brow. It looked like a dump from the outside, with a dim neon light flashing the name of the place.

"Did I say good things?" Sam asked as he got out of the car. "I meant I just heard about it… should be fun though."

"Yeah…" Ella said slowly, clutching her purse a bit tighter. She knew this wasn't a great area, coming this way with Kate a few times. Although she was sure she could fight off any common crook that would try to steal her purse, but she was still cautious.

They walked into the bar, Ella noting all the shifty looking men in there. It looked like the ceiling was sinking in, the lighting was yellow, the stools all were made of peeling leather, and there was an old pool table sitting in the middle.

"It's got character." Sam said.

"But not air conditioning." Ella said, noting how stuffy it was in the room.

Sam chuckled and nodded towards the bar. "Come on."

Ella sat beside Sam on the worn stools, the bartender, and older woman with leather like skin, came up to them and asked what they wanted. Sam ordered shots and a beer, while Ella ordered whisky. It was a drink that reminded her of Bucky, remembering how that's what he would order when they went out. The smell itself would bring back fond memories.

In no time, their drinks were before them. Sam handed Ella a shot glass, holding his up as she clinked her glass against his own.

"Bottoms up." He said before tipping it back.

Ella followed suite, face screwing up in distaste at the alcohol. It wasn't her first time tasting it, but it never got any more pleasant. "God, that's gross."

Sam nodded, shaking his head. "Oh yeah."

They talked easily for a while, Sam ordering more shots just to see how many Ella could handle. She got tired of the awful taste after four, not feeling any effects.

"Any luck with Bucky?" Ella asked, taking a small sip from her drink. She was actually curious now, not knowing where he was. She hoped that they had more ideas than she did now.

Sam shook his head solemnly. "Just cold trail after cold trail. Only solid thing we got was that he was at the Smithsonian right after the Helicarriers went down. After that, we have no idea."

Ella frowned, looking down into the deep amber liquid in her glass. He could truly be anywhere in the world. The chances of them finding him were low.

Sam noted her change in attitude, nudging her arm with his elbow. "Hey, don't look like that. We'll find him eventually."

Ella smiled tightly at his hopefulness. "Yeah… eventually."

"Yeah and then maybe you and your brother will stop looking so sad all the time."

Ella laughed and shook her head. "Well, booze doesn't help us so…"

Sam seemed amused by that. "We gotta find a way to help him calm down sometimes. He worries about everything… the Avengers, Barnes, you…"

"Me?" Ella repeated. "Why would he worry about me?"

"When you were on your own in D.C., he was absolutely terrified that HYDRA would get you. He thought that they would make you like Barnes, make you forget him or something."

Ella let that sink in. She figured it was the alcohol that made Sam reveal something like this to her. She never realized what it must have been like for Steve while she was on her own with the threat of HYDRA on the horizon. As for her forgetting him… Ella could see where that fear came from. With Bucky being wiped of his entire life and Peggy forgetting more and more every day… she was the only person from his time that remembered him.

"I'll be right back," Sam said, jolting Ella out of her thoughts. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Ella raised a brow as he stumbled on the uneven flooring towards the back of the bar. She may actually have to drag him back to his apartment. Ella brought her glass to her lips, taking another sip of the strong drink when she heard someone call her name from behind.

"Ella?"

The girl lowered the rim from her lips and spun in her chair, surprised to see the man who had been with Matt the other day, Foggy. He wore a button up and his tie was slightly askew, he had a beer in his hand. He looked surprised to see her there.

"Oh, hi Foggy." Ella said, sending him a polite smile.

"What are you doing in this dump?"

"My friend wanted to go out for drinks." Ella explained. "He picked this place for some reason…"

"Yeah, weird choice." He laughed along with this girl.

Ella felt curiosity peak within her as she looked around the man. "Is Matt here too?"

"Nah, he went… home." Foggy said with some hesitation.

"Oh." Ella said, feigning surprise. She expected it at this hour. No doubt, he was suited up and going around the city and helping others, what Ella should be doing as well. Now wasn't the time, however.

But soon, she would find him again.

 **Authors note:**

 **Kinda a boring chapter that I had a hard time writing because it was so boring. Things will pick up next chapter, I swear. I also hope you all don't hate me for the lack of Bucky. I'll have little glimpses at him but they won't be meeting again for a while.** **L**

 **Also, someone told me of a song that they thought fit in so if anyone else has any recommendations, I'll be sure to check them out!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	63. Chapter 63

Ella continued to go out that week. She played it safe, always making sure she wasn't going in over her head. She wasn't doing what she had been doing with Kate, instead working on a smaller scale. Ella now stopped robberies or assault instead of disbanding gang meetings. Still, she was helping others and that was all that mattered.

She hadn't yet found Daredevil again, even though she had kept a close eye and ear out for him. So far, she was unsuccessful. Ella tried not to lose hope, wondering if he was trying to avoid her somehow. She would just look again the next day.

She tried not to think about the mission Steve was on at the time. All he could say was that they were in Eastern Europe and that they were close to getting what they wanted, which was apparently Loki's scepter, which went missing after the fall of SHIELD. They were supposed to be back within two days if everything went well.

Ella hadn't spoken to Kate since their argument. At times, Ella would think about calling and apologizing… but she firmly believed she wasn't in the wrong. It really was her choice to go out and no one could make her do anything she didn't want to. So, she waited stubbornly until she hoped Kate would speak to her again.

It was a Friday night, already past twelve. The night was dark, streets illuminated by the glowing light from the sliver of the moon hanging in the sky. Ella crouched on the roof of a building, phone in her hands. With the help of the internet and Stark's technology, she managed to connect to the police station to hear about any problems that could be going on near her. Her keen eyes scanned the streets below her. Every once in a while, a shadow would pass, but there was no trouble.

As she looked out over the vastness of the city, Ella wondered if James was anywhere out there. She could look for the rest of her life through these streets and never find him. It was too intricate, too many places to hide from wandering eyes… and she didn't even know if he was still in the city or even if he was still in the country. He was smart, he could be anywhere in the world by now. If he didn't want her to find him, she never would.

Ella was yanked out of her thoughts as a grainy voice spoke through the speakers on her phone. There was a hostage situation in a building a block away. A man was holding a woman, refusing to let anyone in. The reports say he had been drinking and he was armed.

Ella took a deep breath as she thought this through. She believed she was ready for this, but that didn't make the situation any less tense. One wrong move and either she or an innocent woman could be shot. As police sirens echoed through the night air, Ella knew she couldn't wait any longer. She had a job to do.

…

Ella got to the scene before the cops did, if only barely. She could hear their cars coming to a stop in front of the building as she snuck around to the back. She was planning to use her strength to force open the emergency exit to sneak in, but was surprised to find that it was already cracked open.

Ella's hand went to her pistol, slowly pulling it out of the holster and switching off the safety. She took small, tentative steps through the door. It was dark, but she was able to make out a light at the end where she assumed the hostage was being held. She pressed forward, only making it a few feet before someone grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around and slapping a hand over her bandana covered mouth before she could cry out.

With wide eyes, Ella took in Daredevil before her. It took her a few moments to work past her surprise and process the situation she was in. The man she had been looking for was right here. A million questions flew through her mind before he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a hushed hiss, leaning in close.

Ella pried his fingers from her mouth. "The same as you… Matt."

The air was tense before he sighed hung his head slightly. "I knew you figured it out… but how?"

"The cut on your chin." Ella whispered. "Wait… how did you know that I figured it out? How do you know who I am?"

"I never forget a voice." Matt explained. "When you shook my hand, your heartrate increased. That's how I knew."

"You… you could hear my heart? How?"

"Not important right now." Matt murmured, motioning towards the light at the end of the hall. "This is dangerous."

"I know." Ella said. "But… I'm ready for this. I can help."

Matt thought about this for a moment, lips drawn into a taunt line. "Get the woman out of here. I'll deal with the man."

Ella nodded, before adding as a second thought as she remembered he was blind; "Alright."

She followed close behind the man as the crept with feet as light as feathers towards the light. As they grew closer, Ella could hear incoherent mumbling, obviously from a man, alongside light whimpers and sniffs that Ella could only assume came from the woman he was keeping captive. Ella looked up at Matt, feeling frustrated that she couldn't see his entire face and read how he was feeling at the moment. All she could go off was the slight part of his lips, which really told her nothing. Her grip on her gun tightened again as she peeked around the corner.

The room was hardly furnished, only a single sitting chair, a small table, and a lamp to cast light through the room. The woman was kneeled on the floor, body quivering like a leaf in the wind. The man stood and walked in unsteady circles around her, in one hand a gun and in another, a bottle of booze. Ella didn't know the story behind it all, but she knew she would have to help this woman.

"Follow me," Matt spoke in a voice so quiet, Ella almost believe she imagined it.

She hung behind for a heartbeat longer as Matt stalked towards the man while his back was to him. The tension in the air was thick, Ella's heart hammering in her chest until Matt acted. Quicker than a blink, the lunged and knocked the gun out of the man's hand. Now, it was up to Ella.

She sprung from her spot in the corner, scrambling to the woman's side, grabbing under her arms and hauling her upwards. The woman struggled at first, crying out hysterically until she saw who it was. Her struggle came to an end, staring at Ella with red-rimmed eyes as she hauled her out of the room.

Ella quickly ushered the woman to the front of the building, kicking open the door before practically shoving the woman outside and into the slew of officers waiting. Ella swiftly turned heel, rushing back into the room to find Matt standing over the slumped body of the man. Before she could even assess if he was living or dead, Matt spoke urgently.

"Let's go."

Ella followed behind him without question, rushing out the way they came in. They burst through the back door as the building began to flood with officers, looking for the man in the report.

Ella mimicked Matt as he agilely climbing to the top of the roof. She was still at a loss to explain how he was able to do such things, but held her questions, knowing it was more important to get away from the scene before she let her curiosity get the better of her.

He continued to amaze her as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop with ease, just as silent as a shadow. Ella continued to follow, although she wasn't nearly as graceful as him, until they were a safe distance away. Matt came to a slow stop in the middle of the flat roof, turning towards the girl as she stopped a little ways away from him.

Ella tugged the bandana down from her face, knowing there was nothing to hide with him anymore. She took a few deep breaths of the fresh night air before looking towards Matt, tilting her head to the side as she studied him.

"Didn't think you'd come out again." Matt spoke at length. "After what happened last time."

"Well, I've been practicing."

"But you're… different."

"So are you." She said, brows furrowing as she finally asked the question that had been on her mind for so long. "How can you do these things?"

Matt hesitated. Not many people knew about what he could do, or how he found himself able to do so. And yet… what did he have to lose? She already knew who he was. "It was an accident. Blinded me, but heightened my other senses."

"A lot, obviously." Ella said, mind boggled. It was amazing that these abilities just happened upon him by chance, although she couldn't imagine anything that blinded someone could be pleasant in the slightest. His hearing was good enough to pick the change in her heartrate, something she hadn't even noticed when she shook his hand.

"You're the girl from the news." Matt said after a beat of silence. "Rogers, right? I remember your voice."

"Yeah." Ella breathed, hugging herself tightly. "That's me."

"You're a lot like your brother then."

"More than most people know."

"So how'd that happen?"

"HYDRA." Ella shrugged. "Filled me up with some chemicals, woke up strong enough to throw a grown man."

They lapsed into silence, simply listening to the night around them. Ella assumed he could hear more of it than she could.

"You've heard of the other enhanced in the city, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes. You're the only one that I've met." Matt said. "Why?"

"I just…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "I just think that if you rounded up all of the enhanced in the city and made a team, wouldn't you all be stronger together?"

Matt scoffed out a laugh. "The chances of that are low. The authorities can barely handle us as it is now."

"I know." Ella said. "It's just an idea. It can't be easy working on your own."

He said nothing, simply turning away from her towards the city below. "I have to go. Be careful."

"You too."

…

Ella awoke the next morning to the sound of footsteps. The sound jolted her out of her daze, eyelids flying open as every inch of her skin became on edge. It was only one person, light steps, going through the common area from what she could tell. Ella knew it wasn't from any of the Avengers. Living with them so long helped her become able to recognize their footfalls. Thor would trod heavily, Banner would shuffle, and she would never even hear Natasha. She didn't recognize these footsteps.

Her first thought was a security breach. Although she thought it was unlikely with JARVIS and the technology Stark had, it was impossible. Ella sat up abruptly, reaching to her bedside table and grabbing her pistol. It was just past ten in the morning, strange timing.

Ella kicked the blankets off, leaving her in nothing but cotton shorts and a tank. Although not ideal, it would have to do.

As she opened her door, her mind raced to figure out who it could be. It couldn't be the Russians; they weren't smart enough to get past Stark's security measures. Could it be HYDRA? Did they know she was there?

Her bare feet hit the cool, wood floors as she pressed her back against the wall. She peeked around the corner just in time to see a figure walking up the stairs towards the lab. Dark hair, wearing a strange, shapeless white and blue dress, female. Was she here to steal technology?

Ella didn't waste time thinking, simply following her figure as she went upwards. She paused at the entrance of the lab, watching as the woman went inside. She seemed familiar with it, as if she had been there before. Ella waited until she had her back to her before taking a few swift, long strides and grabbed the woman's shoulder, spinning her around to face her.

"Who the hell are you?" Ella demanded. The woman was taller than her, but she tried to pay that no mind. It was obvious she couldn't beat her in a fight. Ella got a better look at her face. Smooth skin, dark, slanted eyes, dark hair tossed up in a messy knot, stands falling and framing her round cheeks.

The woman seemed flustered. She would have been more frightened if she had known Ella had a gun hidden behind her back, but chose not to show it, not wanting to cause a fight if there didn't need to be one.

"My name is Helen Cho." The woman said shakily, holding her hands up.

"Miss Rogers," JARVIS spoke up, surprising Ella. "Doctor Cho is a friend of Doctor Banner. She has been invited here."

Ella sighed heavily, hanging her head and letting go of the woman in front of her. She slipped her gun into the waistband of her shorts, hoping the doctor wouldn't notice.

"I-I'm sorry." Ella said truthfully. "I didn't know anyone was coming and I just… panicked."

"It's… alright." Cho said, smoothing down the front of her dress. She still seemed a bit nervous. "I didn't know you were here either."

"Again, I'm very sorry."

"Don't mention it." Cho said, sending her a small smile. "And just so you know, the rest of my team is on their way in with my equipment."

"Equipment?" Ella repeated in confusion. "For what?"

"Barton was struck during the mission the Avengers went on." Cho explained. "My team and I specialize in accelerated cellular reproduction. We should be able to help him recover faster."

Ella's brows furrowed as she pouted slightly. Clint was hurt, which was terrible news, but Cho and her team being here meant that Steve was on his way back.

"Is everyone else alright?" she asked nervously.

"I believe so."

Ella breathed a sigh of relief, glad her brother was in the clear. "I'll just let you get started then." She said before awkwardly sliding out of the lab, hoping the woman didn't see the outline of the gun under her shirt.

…

It was a little over an hour before the Avengers came in. It had given Ella enough time to get ready for the day, now fully dressed and awake. She could hear the roar of the jet engines from her room as the Avengers landed.

She quickly scampered out, getting into the common area just in time to see Cho and her team bringing Clint into the lab with Natasha trailing behind, still donned in her suit. Banner and Stark weren't far behind, as well as Thor, who was carrying something foreign under his arm.

Ella didn't know what to do as all of them disappeared into the lab. They all seemed to have something that needed to be done, but Ella didn't want to interrupt and ask where her brother was. Luckily enough, she didn't need to.

"Hey," called a soft voice from her left.

She whipped towards the sound, finding Steve making his way towards her. He seemed to be in good shape, no blood to bruises visible.

"Hey." Ella said, relief filling her. "What happened? Is Clint okay?"

"He'll be fine." Steve said in a reassuring tone. "He took a hit, there were some… unfamiliar players."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Was HYDRA making new weapons?"

"In a way," Steve said slowly. "They made other enhanced."

Ella's eyes grew wide. "Really? Like you and me? Did they give them a serum?"

"They're not like us." Steve said. "Not really."

"Well, what can they do?"

Steve dragged his hand down his face. "I don't really know how to explain it. Maria tried but… all I know is that one of them is extremely fast and the other had powers I can't even begin to describe. HYDRA was using Loki's scepter to experiment on them, but we finally found it."

"That's good." Ella said, glad that they had accomplished their goal but her mind was on the other enhanced. She was right when she assumed there was more out there, apparently much closer than she thought. Only this time, they weren't on the same team as them. She figured it could lead to problems.

"What are you all going to do now?" she asked after a beat.

"Well, we found the scepter and the last of HYDRA." Steve said thoughtfully. "So… nothing."

Ella was surprised those words came out of his mouth. Steve liked to be kept busy, ever since they woke up in this new century. Doing nothing didn't seem like something he would want to do.

"Look for Bucky," he added as an afterthought.

Ella bobbed her head. "Yeah… that's a good idea."

She spoke with her brother about the mission for a while longer before he stood and announced he was going to bathe and change. Ella took the time to head up to the lab to check on Clint. She walked past Stark who hardly bothered to look up from his work on the scepter. Her gaze lingered on the strange artifact, finding it fascinating as much as it was deadly. She forced her eyes away and she climbed the stairs a bit further, finding Natasha sipping at a drink, standing over Clint who sat in some strange device.

"Heard you got hit pretty hard." Ella remarked. "I think it may have to do with you drinking my last soda."

"You still mad about that?"

"Not really, I bought more." Ella shrugged. "Did the other enhanced do this to you?"

"Don't get him started." Natasha warned.

"Let me tell you what happened." Clint said, obviously already started and wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. From the tone of his voice, Ella knew she was in for a good story. "I was trying to take out this bunker, right? I shoot an arrow and this quick little bastard comes out of nowhere and stops it, total douchebag move. Anyways-"

Her mind wandered as he continued to speak passionately about the story. The other enhanced must have been able to run at amazing speeds to be able to stop an arrow midair. Ella wished she could have seen them, just to get an idea about what the others were like. They were like her, changed because of HYDRA even though their stories differed slightly. Steve had told her that they actually volunteered to be experimented on. Ella knew that if she had the choice, she wouldn't have gotten these abilities at all.

Ella was distracted when her phone vibrated. She looked down to find a notification for a message from Kate. Her thumb hovered over the screen for a moment, preparing herself for whatever could be in there. She swiped across her phone, raising a brow at what appeared to be a photo. It was grainy and dark, which made it difficult for Ella to tell what it was at first. It came to her slowly, from the location to the people actually in it.

It was from the night before. From the angle, Ella could only assume it was taken by a camera on one of the police cars. It showed Ella shoving the woman out the door. It was nearly impossible to tell who it was, but Kate seemed to know.

 _This is you._ Her message stated.

Ella didn't know how to respond at first. _Yes._

A few moments later, there was a reply. _Meet me outside in half an hour._

Ella could suppress that sigh that left her lips. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

…

James was laying low in New Jersey. He knew he went to basic training there before the war, he hoped that visiting would help uncover hidden memories that still lay deep within his mind.

He had been remembering more and more with each day that passed. Though it made him glad that he had the chance to become the man he once was, it came with a lingering feeling of despair. Knowing who he was and who he is now was hard to comprehend. It was a strange mix of jumbled feelings and instincts that struggled to coincide.

One thing that was clear was his guilt. Guilt over those who he had killed against his will, guilt over running from his friend who only wanted to help him, guilt over hurting Ella.

Every day he would relive those crucial few seconds. The more he remembered about her, the worse he felt… and he was remembering so much.

Currently, James stood and poured over the day's paper. He had no place to stay and no television, so he got his news the old-fashioned way. It had become a routine by now, a simple comfort. However, the normally ordinary news had something that caught his attention.

It was a story from New York, the whole article taking up little under half the page. It told the story about a man who was holding his ex-girlfriend hostage after she broke up with him and things went bad. Apparently, before the police could do anything, the man was knocked out and the woman was saved. All they had to show for it was a single photograph.

James knew who it was immediately. He recognized the color of her hair and the shape of her eyes. Even though he couldn't see her whole face since she covered it with a piece of dark fabric.

It was Ella. James couldn't believe it. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why the girl was out dressed like that, or why she was intervening in a hostage situation. It was dangerous. It made James nervous for her safety, guessing this hadn't been her first time doing such a thing let alone her last.

James ran his glove-covered fingers of the photograph before carefully tearing it out. He had a few pictures of Steve as well as the girl, finding them in the news or old magazines. He would store them in his notebooks, just to ensure he would never forget their faces. He had to remember.

As James folded the snippet into the pages of his notebook, he prayed that the girl would keep herself safe, since he wasn't there to do it for her. According to the article, the woman was thankful but the authorities condemned acting outside of the law.

He hoped she wouldn't get into trouble.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ok, a bit of action in this chapter so I hoped you all liked it. There will be even more in the next.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	64. Chapter 64

Ella made an excuse to leave the tower, saying she was going to the store. She scampered out before anyone could request that she brought anything back, not wanting to actually go to the store right now.

Her feet carried her to where she and Kate normally met, assuming that was where her friend would be going. It was isolated and quiet. The perfect place to have an argument about fighting criminals outside the law. She assumed it was going to evolve into an argument of some sorts.

Ella stepped through the back door, peering to her sides to see if Kate had arrived yet. She was alone at the moment, which gave her time to prepare her defense… not that she really needed any her actions were justified.

It was a nice day out. The sky was blue and dotted with plump, white clouds, barely visible through the gaps between buildings. She could hear the sounds of the city around her, muffled by the towering walls that surrounded her sides. It was familiar, comforting almost.

Ella looked down from the sky as she heard footsteps shuffling towards her. Kate walked around the corner, head low and hands shoved into the pockets of her hoodie. Ella swallowed hard, hoping this would go by easily. She stood up straighter as Kate came closer before slowing to a stop, looking up from her feet.

They stood in tense silence for a few moments, looking at one another evenly. Kate looked like she normally did, a cut on her cheek that was covered with a thin bandage, which told Ella that she had been going out still.

"Hey," Ella said at length, breaking the silence.

"Hey," Kate replied, pursing her lips.

They were silent again, each waiting for the other to speak about what was weighing on their minds. In the end, it was Kate who spoke up.

"So… you've still been going out?"

"Yeah, I have been."

Kate looked down to her left, a sigh on her lips. "The paper said it was a hostage situation. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I know." Ella said. "But I had help."

"Help?" Kate raised a brow. "Who?"

Ella shifted her weight before answering it. "It was Daredevil."

Kate's lips parted in surprise, not the answer she was expecting. "You two a team now?"

Ella made a face and shook her head. "No. He just happened to be there."

"But the cops got a picture of _you."_

Ella shrugged. "It's blurry. No one would even know it's me."

"I did."

"Because you know what I wear when I go out."

"And so do the Russians now, don't they?"

Ella didn't know how to reply to that. It was true, they knew what she looked like… or at least one of them did. The man with the tattoos had seen her face at the warehouse, which wasn't good for her. He was in the city, and if he ran into Ella, she was sure it wouldn't be good news. He was far more experienced with fighting than she was. The only way she would be able to get away would to overpower him, which was difficult when he was landing blow after blow on her body.

"Look," Kate said after a moment, drawing Ella out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry about how I acted. I can't choose what you do or don't do. Keep going out if you want, but be careful." she trailed off, mustering her pride to continue. "And I'm really sorry about what I said about Barnes. I hope you'll find him again."

Ella blinked once, surprise painted on her face. She hadn't expected the last part about Bucky to come up, but it had. Her look of shock melted into a smile of thanks. "It's okay, Kate… thank you."

Kate looked relieved, shoulders rolling forward as she let out a breathy laugh. "Oh, thank god. I was such an idiot and I was worried you wouldn't ever want to talk to me again and I was so worried about this you have no idea…" her rambling came to a stop. "Oh, and also, could you let me up to see Clint? I wanna make fun of him for getting hit."

Ella scoffed out a laugh, glad to see her friend had returned, including her strange sense of humor. "Of course."

"Let's never fight again." Kate said as they made their way up the stone steps that led to the back door.

"Agreed."

…

By the time they got up there, Clint was already up and walking around. Ella was amazed, knowing that the injury had been horrendous and now he was acting as if nothing had happened. Doctor Cho had worked miracles with her strange device.

She didn't hang around long while Kate tormented Clint, going into the common area to find the rest of the Avengers lazing around on the couches, some reading, the others watching television. They had all showered and changed out of their uniforms. Sometimes, Ella thought about how rare a sight like this was. The world viewed these people as heroes, the people who had saved the earth and here they sat, wearing sweats and watching commercials like any other person would. She was one of the few people on earth who would ever see this sight.

Steve was sitting on the couch, flipping through the paper like he always did when they returned from a mission. Ella rested her forearms on the back of the couch, leaning over her brother's shoulder and peeking at what he was reading. Ella's eyes grew wide when she realized that the page next to the one he was currently reading had the story about what she did the other night, complete with the photo of her.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?" Ella asked quickly, grabbing his attention. "You can pick. I'm cooking."

"You can cook?" Clint asked, walking down from the lab with Kate trailing behind him. "I've never seen you cook."

"How do you think I survive when you guys are gone?"

"Use Stark's vast fortunes to order takeout?"

"Not every night." Ella said pointedly, because she did do that quite often. She turned back to her brother. "So? What do you feel like?"

"Why don't you make us some forties classics?" Kate piped up.

Steve's face screwed up in distaste. "You don't want that."

"Why not?"

"Great Depression foods?" Ella laughed. "I hope you guys like boiled cabbage because I don't." she nearly gagged just thinking about it. It was awful and still could remember her mother trying to coax her into eating it, even if Ella would have rather eaten dirt.

"You used to make good chicken." Steve pointed out.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Chicken was so expensive. How did we even survive? All we ate was bread and tomato soup. Thank god you were smaller then."

This earned a laugh from the people in the room, which included most of the Avengers, save Banner and Stark who were still in the lab. Ella wondered if they ever got bored in there, they were inside all day. They must be working on something important.

Ella went to the kitchen to take stock of all the food they had. They were never low, Stark having people buy food for him because he never had the time. The fridge itself was huge. Ella would joke that it was larger than the bathroom in her old apartment in Brooklyn. She noted that there was a plump chicken in there along with various vegetables. It was enough to feed them all.

Ella had never cooked for this many people before, the most being three at a time. Not only that, but two of them ate double what normal men could. Still, she did say she missed cooking.

Not much later, the room began to fill with the savory aromas of the food that she was making. Steve was able to help a bit, remembering what she needed to do by watching. He would chop things up while she stirred what was on the stove all the while talking with large smiles on their faces. It reminded Ella of simpler times and it felt good.

Ella began to put things on the counter as she finished up. From the steaming, golden chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and cooked vegetables, Ella thought it shoulder be enough. She looked at the heaps of food before her, thinking that this meal would have cost her an arm and a leg back in the day. Sometimes, she forgot how blessed she was to not have to worry about where her next meal was coming from.

The moment the food was down, it was swarmed. Ella watched with amusement as Kate and Clint argued over the leg from the chicken while Natasha took it for herself without either of them noticing. Thor, although unused to food from Earth, still seemed to enjoy it. Steve savored the meal, enjoying the familiar tastes and smells.

Ella grabbed two plates and piled them high with food before bringing them to the lab for Stark and Banner. They seemed surprised, but thankful. As she handed them the food, she got another glance at the scepter. She wondered what they were doing with it. Ella tried not to let that bother her as she went back into the common area, casting a glance around the room at the people within. She wondered when was the last time any of them had a meal cooked for them, that they got to sit around and enjoy instead of worrying of aliens of Nazis. She was glad to be able to give them this small comfort.

Ella sat next to Steve as they ate, looking fondly at the people she had been among for a little under a year. This wasn't exactly how she pictured her future, but it wasn't bad. It was only missing one thing.

Ella glanced at the empty spot next to her on the couch, sadly thinking that James should be there with her, smiling and laughing along with the rest of them. However, he wasn't. Instead, he was somewhere else, alone. It hurt her heart to think about.

"You alright?" Steve asked upon seeing her furrowed brows.

Ella shook herself before forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

…

The next day, there was to be a party to celebrate both finding Loki's scepter and ended what was left of HYDRA. Ella was able to wake up early, not staying up late the night before chasing after criminals. Out of habit, she cleaned up around the common area of cups and put books and magazines out of the way for now.

The Avengers all slept in, except for Stark and Banner who Ella was sure didn't even leave the lab that night.

Through the afternoon, Stark had people come in, restocking the bar and filling the room with entertainment from a pool table to music. He was just as extravagant as she remembered Howard to be.

The party wouldn't start until eight, but Sam arrived a few hours earlier. He raided the fridge, finishing off the leftovers with only mild complaints about not being invited to eat the night before. Ella ignored him.

As the clock drew nearer to eight, Ella went into her room to change. Apparently, she had to dress nicely. It was strange to think about dressing up to go into a room where she normally sat in her comfortable clothes and lazed around. Still, she went through her closet and pulled out a short, well-fit, black skirt, a loose white tank, and a pair of red pumps. It should be nice enough. Ella went into her bathroom and pulled her hair back before applying her makeup. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, thinking she looked nice. Her locket dangled from her neck, the two pieces clinking against each other. She took the cold metal into her hand and squeezed, wishing he were here right now.

Her mind often wandered to James, wondering where in the world he was. She wished it wouldn't, because it caused more pain than it was worth not knowing where he could be. At least he would be safe from HYDRA, most of it at least. If there was any left, it couldn't be strong enough to catch him. Now, all they had to worry about was the entire government.

It could be worse.

From her room, Ella could hear voices and music, telling her that the party was starting. She took a deep breath, knowing that there would be unfamiliar faces. Well, at least it would be fun.

Ella left her room, quickly making her way out of the hall and into the common area. The floor had filled up faster than she expected, people already wandering around and talking with drinks in their hands. Stark was greeting guests over to her left. She searched the floor for other familiar faces, finding Steve and Sam standing at the bar, which Natasha sat behind and handed out drinks. Ella wasted no time making her way to them, stopping just as Natasha pried the tops of two beers.

"What took you so long?" Steve asked.

Ella shrugged. "Just wanted to be fashionably late I guess."

"You want a drink?" Natasha offered.

"Listen, she can't even get drunk." Sam said. "She had like… eight shots and stopped because she didn't like the taste. Wasn't even buzzed."

"Well, she doesn't have to drink with the intention of getting drunk." Natasha said, already mixing a drink. "Sometimes, it just tastes good."

"Most alcohol is disgusting." Ella said.

"Not when I make it." Natasha said with a smirk, nearly done with the drink. She poured it into a dainty glass, handing it to Ella.

She observed the liquid with a raised brow. It was red in color, but not like wine. "What is it?"

"Doesn't have a name. It just tastes good."

Ella trusted her, raising the rim of the glass to her lips and taking a small sip. It was sweet, but not overpowering, with something vaguely fruity as well. It was good. Ella smiled and nodded. "I like it."

"Do you think Stark could make like a super vodka that could get you two wasted?" Sam asked. "God, I want to see Captain America drunk. That would be hilarious."

"I've never even seen him drunk." Ella admitted.

"But I've seen you drunk."

Sam laughed. "What was that like?"

"It was awful!" Ella cried. "It wasn't even at a party or anything. It was after I though Steve had died! After that, I told myself I would never get drunk again… looks like it came true."

"You two have a weird ass life."

Not much longer, a group of older men appeared. Sam knew them from the VA, all war vets like him and Steve. Ella wasn't exactly sure why Stark invited them, but she thought they were funny, full of humorous stories and jokes. They were a lively bunch for being as old as they were, not that Ella could talk she was just as old as they were if not older. They talked with them for a while at first, trading war stories with Steve before Thor came over. They were instantly intrigued with the tall man, moving over to the sitting area with him.

Ella hung around with Steve and Sam while they played pool. She wasn't very good at the game herself, but she did move Sam's balls around when he wasn't looking just to drive him crazy. It worked, leaving Ella to snicker secretly with her brother behind Sam's back as he scratched his head.

After Sam lost the game, he went to the bar to go get another drink along with Steve. They weren't a few feet away before she was called over by Thor's booming voice. He was still with the older men, sitting at a bar now.

"Lady Ella!" Thor called. "Come here, please!"

Ella followed his request, standing by his side. "Yes?"

"These fine gentlemen must ask you a question."

Ella turned towards them expectantly.

"Alright, miss." One of them began. "Which actress do you like better? Rita Hayworth or Dorothy Lamour?"

"Grandpa," a younger man said from the side. "She's too young, she won't know them." He obviously didn't know who she was.

Ella raised a brow at the man. "I'm actually ninety-four… and Rita Hayworth. She was beautiful."

"See what I'm talking about?" the older man exclaimed to his friend, throwing his hands around dramatically. "Rita Hayworth always wins!"

Ella chuckled at the conversation, reminding her of the things kids used to argue about when she was younger. It was strange to think that these men had more in common with her than most of the people in the building at the time. While the older men continue to argue amongst each other, the younger man who spoke up slide up to her.

"You're the Rogers girl, right?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I remember seeing you on the news a while ago." He said. "I didn't recognize you until you said you were ninety."

"Well, that's what I wanted." Ella told him. "It means I'm doing it right."

The man laughed lightly. "So... you're really that old?"

"You shouldn't comment on a ladies' age."

Ella tried to ignore the man as he continued to speak. She could tell he was trying to flirt, but Ella wasn't going for it. The more he talked, the more arrogant he sounded. She figured her clipped, one-worded responses would give him a hint that she wasn't interested, but he must have been stupid too.

The arguments over actresses moved onto a different debate, this time about the vigilantes in the city. It was a big topic and everyone had an opinion about it. The men first asked Thor his opinion.

"I am not from this realm and do not fully understand its laws and customs." He said, holding his hands out to the side in defense. "I do not have anything to say on the topic."

"Well, what about you then, miss?" an old man asked. "Your brother's a superhero, what do you think about the others."

Ella thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to word her response. "Well," she began slowly. "If they are helping people, I don't really see the problem."

"But they are doing jobs that the police could be doing." The younger man said. "Seems unnecessarily dangerous to me."

"If the police could protect everybody, why are vigilantes risking their lives?" Ella asked, taking a small sip of her drink.

That shut him up.

Steve came over not much longer, holding a fresh drink in his hand. He stood beside Thor, who was a bit taller than him.

"Where's Sam?" Ella asked.

"Talking to some girl."

Ella said nothing, watching as Thor pulled a small flask out of his pocket.

"Oh, I gotta have some of that." A man said from the bar.

"Oh, no no." Thor said in a warning tone. "See, this was aged for a thousand years in barrels built from the wreck of a fleet. It is not meant for mortal men."

Although he said this, he poured some for Steve as well as Ella. She peered down at the amber liquid warily. It was true, she couldn't get drunk on Earth's alcohol, but she wasn't quite a god.

"Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie." Said a man testily. "Stop trying to scare us. Come on."

Thor looked from Steve to Ella, both who just shrugged. Breathing deeply, Thor relented. "Alright."

He poured small amounts for each of the men around him, holding up his own glass. At the same time, they all tipped their glasses back and drank. It was a strong drink, burning as it went down. There was a certain spice to it that she couldn't quite describe. Her brows knitted together as she swallowed it.

Steve's reaction was similar to hers, Thor was used to it, but the poor men around them had a much different reaction. They all just seemed stunned beyond belief, eyes wide and limbs frozen. Ella looked towards Thor, question written on his face.

"I told them it wasn't meant for mortal men." Thor said, taking another swing from his flask.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam said, taking in the scene he just walked into.

"Thor gave Asgardian alcohol to them and this was the reaction." Ella responded, taking another sip of the drink. "I mean, it's strong but I think I can still walk."

"Can you get drunk off of that?"

"Oh my god, Sam. Just let it go!"

…

The hours dwindled by, the party soon thinning out as more and more people left to go home. It was nearly twelve, Ella having a few more servings of Thor's drink, finding that it actually did give her a pleasant buzz, something she was sure she would never feel again.

She ended up going with Sam back to the lobby.

"You know, Steve's thinking about finding a place in Brooklyn." He told her.

"Really?" This was news to her.

"Yeah. Now that he's done with the Avengers for now…"

Ella thought about this. It made sense, it really did. Although she wouldn't mind getting her own place, she had already moved so many times in these past few years she didn't really want to do it again. However, Brooklyn was their home.

"Any leads on Bucky?" Ella asked as the elevator came to a stop.

"Nothing solid." Sam told her. "It would be easy if everyone was looking for him like they were at the beginning. I don't even know how he managed to stay hidden all that time."

Ella hoped she didn't look guilty.

She walked Sam to the revolving door, saying goodbye before heading back. It was eerily quiet, the only sounds being the sounds of her heels on the marble floor. She jammed the button on the elevator, walking in before requesting her floor.

"Residential please, JARVIS."

There was no response.

"JARVIS?" she tried again, only to be met with more silence.

She knew something was wrong. She had to get to Steve, but there was a problem. She could only get to the residential floor through using voice recognition, which ran through JARVIS. Ella hit the button to the highest floor the elevator could reach, knowing she would have to use stairs for the rest. Her foot tapped in nervousness as she ascended upwards, mind whirling as she wondered what could've happened that would stop JARVIS, the program that worked during an alien invasion, to stop.

The elevator stopped, Ella stepping out of her heels and dashing out the doors. She went to the stairwell and began to climb, thankful that she was enhanced. At least she wouldn't get tired. Her bare feet hit the stone stairs had as she climbed as swiftly as she could. When she finally reached the door to the residential floor, she could hear muffled noises of distress behind the door. She began to panic, looking down at the final security measure. It was a fingerprint scanner, put there in case of an emergency like this. Ella placed her hand on the pad, breathing heavily as it scanned. What seemed like an eternity later, the door unlocked. Ella threw it open and burst into the room, eyes instantly scanning for danger. She didn't really know how to comprehend was she was seeing.

There were robots zipping through the air, faster than she could comprehend. The floor itself was a mess, with broken glass and overturned tables. The machines looked like… Iron Man suits, the ones she would see flying back into the tower at times. She leaned back as one zoomed past her face, holding what seemed to be Loki's scepter. She watched as it disappeared from her vision, jumping out of the way as another barreled towards her. It was chaos all around her.

Ella slipped behind a corner, watching with wide eyes as Steve jumped on one of the robots and began to tear it apart with her hands. There were blasts and explosions as they fired weapons, the sharp crack of a gunshot from Natasha. Glass shattered as Clint dove away from one of the machines.

Ella didn't know what to do. One of the robots flew in her direction, but Ella found herself with no weapons or means of protection. Her fingers closed around a doorknob, yanking it open just as the robot came at her. With a loud bang, the robot flew head first into the metal door, giving Ella time to scamper out of the way.

Broken glass bit into the bottom of her feet as she ducked under blasts and lunched away from robots.

At last, Steve hurled his shield at the last of them, breaking it completely in half. It clattered to the ground in a heap of twisted and smoking metal.

Stray stands of hair fell into Ella's eyes as she stopped at Steve's side, heart pounding with adrenaline and fear of what just happened.

"Well, that was dramatic."

Ella placed a hand on her brother's shoulder as she looked upon the one who spoke. It was another one of the robots, this one more mangled, walking with a slight limp. It was an unnerving sight. She met Steve's eye, finding that they shared confusion at what was happening.

"I'm sorry," the bot continued. "I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through."

Steve took a step forward, placing himself between the robot and his sister.

"You'll protect the world but you don't want it to change." The robot continued, in a tone almost as if it were speaking to itself.

Ella tried to think of the possibilities as to why this was happening. Was it being controlled? Perhaps by the person who was speaking? It was the only thing that made sense at the time.

"How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" it picked up half of one of the dismantled robots, shattering its head.

All of the people in the room stood in stunned silence, something that Ella had never really noticed before. It was unnerving to see Earth's mightiest heroes tongue-tied.

"There is only one path to peace…" it said. "The Avengers extinction."

With a grunt of effort, Thor threw his hammer at the disturbing bot, causing it to fall apart into bits and pieces. Ella somehow thought that it was too easy… there had to be more.

The robot hummed something, voice vibrating. Ella couldn't make it out, but she couldn't imagine it was anything good.

Everything was dead silent for a few moments before Ella turned to Steve, tugging on his sleeve. "What was that? What happened?" she asked, voice cracking.

"Are you okay?" he ignored her question, instead checking her face for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine." Ella assured him swiftly. "But what happened?"

Steve had no words, clenching his jaw. Almost in unison, all eyes moved towards Stark who sat on the stairs, looking shaken. Somehow, this was his fault. She knew this wouldn't be good.

…

Ella sat in her room, mind whirling as she tried to comprehend all that happened. The robot as like JARVIS, thinking and speaking for itself. It was called Ultron, a program that Stark and Banner had been working on. It had turned on them somehow, Ella still wasn't sure how.

It was late, past two in the morning. Steve had given her the rundown of what they talked about in the meeting with all the Avengers. Ultron was still out there, with Loki's scepter, after accessing all of their files and escaping through the internet. Ella couldn't even begin to comprehend the entire situation. It seemed that every time she believed she had seen it all, something weirder came along.

She tried to calm herself by taking a shower, letting the hot water sooth her tense muscles.

Steve had told her to try and get some sleep, but it wasn't easy knowing there was a vengeful robot somewhere in the world with a dangerous weapon, doing who knows what in order to hurt her brother and his team.

The next few days wouldn't be easy.

…

There were times when living with the Avengers was frustrating for Ella. The moment they all woke up the next morning, they were working on ways to find Ultron. Ella didn't know what to do, feeling useless. She wanted to help, she really did, but she didn't know how to do so. The only way she had helped so far was following Steve's instructions and calling Sam about what happened. The man was concerned, and told her that if they needed any help he would be ready.

It was about eleven when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Steve cracked the door open, stepping slowly into her room. Ella could tell just by the way he was standing that he had something to tell her, she hoped it would be good.

"We have a lead." Steve told her. "A man in Africa. We think he had something Ultron might be after."

"When are you leaving?" Ella asked with furrowed brows.

"As soon as possible." He paused, checking the time. "I should go get ready." He started towards the door.

"Wait!" Ella called, springing from her bed, causing Steve to stop and turn towards her. "Let me help."

Steve seemed surprised by the request. "Ella, this is dangerous." He warned. "We don't know what Ultron can do, and the enhanced are working with him."

Ella didn't know about the enhanced. "Well, I'm enhanced too." She told him. "And if I'm just sitting here, I'm no good. Let me use my ability for something good."

Steve didn't know what to think about her urging. She used to be so terrified of her abilities, choosing to simply ignore them. Now, she pleaded to use them to help others. He never thought he would see this side of his sister before, standing before him with determination in her eyes. With a sigh, he relented.

"Alright. Get ready."

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey! Sorry it took so long, I had a crazy busy week! I made this chapter long to make up for it.**

 **I can't believe that I've written over 200k words. Never thought I would get this far. Thanks for following and supporting the story!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	65. Chapter 65

Ella sprung into action, tugging on her uniform. Out of habit, she grabbed her bandana. However, she caught her mistake just before walking out of her room, shaking herself and placing it back on her drawer. She sighed as she tied up her hair; mind racing as she wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't imagine Steve would send her into the direct line of fire, but obviously, there was something for her to do.

Ella grabbed her gun, this time, switching out the magazine from stun bullets to actual bullets. She felt that the pulses wouldn't do any good against the robots. She had to be safe. Ella slipped her gun into the holster, leaving her room and swiftly making her way down the hall.

She fell in step with her brother, who was already in his uniform with his shield hanging on his back.

"Looks like you're shaking the dust off that thing." Steve said as he noted her uniform.

"Huh?" Ella said, confused about what he was talking about.

"Your uniform. You haven't worn it in a year."

Ella's mouth formed a small O of realization. "Oh, yeah. You're right."

Again, she almost revealed herself. She nearly asked why would there be dust on her uniform; she wore it all the time. She had almost slipped up two times already today. She needed to focus.

Ella took a few deep breaths as she boarded the jet with the rest of the Avengers. She wasn't on their level, not even close, but she hoped she would be able to help in any way possible.

She hung by Steve's side as the back to the jet closes behind them, Stark wasting no time before punching in to coordinates and taking off.

Ella tried to ignore the tensions that still were present among the team as she stood beside her brother as he searched the compartments for something. There were no words exchanged among them, Stark sitting in the front, Natasha and Clint sitting in the corner, Thor brooding with his arms crossed over his chest, and Banner making himself small on a plastic bench. It was all very awkward.

"Here," Steve murmured, handing Ella a com. "Put this is."

Ella did as he asked and slipped the small piece of equipment into her ear, watching as he pulled out another piece of tech. It was small and metallic, looking like a bracelet. "What's that for?"

"It's a magnet." He explained, taking her left wrist and clipping the bracelet around it. "It attracts the shield."

"Why would I need the shield?" Ella asked with a raised brow.

Steve sighed. "I don't know. Just humor me, okay?"

Ella could hear the weariness, the desperation in his voice. She figured he was just paranoid. When it came to her, he had a better safe than sorry attitude. When it came to himself, it was more of a make it up as I go along kind of attitude. It drove Ella crazy sometimes.

Still, she let him have this small comfort. It was the least she could do.

"Your job is simple." Steve began. "You're going to stay here with Banner to make sure nothing provokes him unless we need help. You just have to stay inside the jet, make sure nothing happens to it. Easy enough."

Ella could have rolled her eyes. Almost too easy. Still, she nodded. If this is what they wanted, she would do it. No questions asked.

Ella rotated her wrists before her eyes, examining what could easily be seen as a simple piece of jewelry. It was amazing what people could create, whether it be a super magnet or a murderous robot.

Ella hoped she would be able to handle them both.

…

It took a few hours to get the African coast, the last few minutes of the ride consisting off checking the coms to ensure they worked. Everything seemed to be working fine, so she hoped the rest of the mission would as well.

Ella tried not to be nervous as they landed outside the large shipyard. She was stepping into unknown territory. She dealt with criminals, theft, and assault… not other enhanced human beings and a robot that wanted to destroy what was left of her family. Still, it was probably just another day for Steve.

Before he left, Ella gave her another one of the speeches she always gave him before he went out on a mission.

"Be safe. Don't do anything stupid."

He seemed amused by that statement. "Same goes to you."

They didn't bother with goodbyes, simple sending tight-lipped smiles before he turned; following the rest of his team towards an inevitable fight. Ella clicked a button, the back of the jet closing slowly. It was just her and Banner now. She turned over her shoulder and tried her best to give him an encouraging smile.

"First time on a mission?" he asked.

"Kinda." Ella shrugged. "I was around during the thing with the Helicarriers."

"Then this should seem easy to you."

Ella laughed. "Well, let's hope so."

About ten minutes later, they got the message that the Avengers had successfully located and infiltrated the ship they were meant to be on. Hopefully, there would be more updates soon, but that was all Ella had to work with for now.

A few minutes later, Steve's voice crackled through the speaker.

" _Ultron, the enhanced, and other possible hostiles present. Moving into position."_

Ella clenched her jaw, hoping that everything would go smoothly. She looked over her shoulder at Banner, wondering if he felt like he did now. He was probably even more nervous, knowing that if things went south, it would result in him having to turn into the Hulk. Ella couldn't imagine it was an enjoyable occurrence. She counted herself lucky; she was in control of her abilities.

Ella paced the small floor space of the jet as they waited in near silence. Her head perked up as something came through the radio. It wasn't understandable, simply sounding like crashes and groans, the connection cutting in and out.

Ella took a few strides before standing before the radio. "Is everything alright?"

There was no response.

Banner stood and came to her side, pushing buttons and trying again. "Guys, is this a code green?"

There was only static.

Ella narrowed her eyes and tried again, not noticing at first as Banner opened the back of the jet and shuffled into the hot African sun.

"Steve? Steve, are you reading me?" when he didn't answer, she looked to her left, seeing Banner wandering even further away from the jet. Ella lunged away from the radio towards the back. "Doctor Banner!" she called. "Come back to the jet, it's safer there."

She stopped at his side, feeling the humidity sticking to her skin already.

"What if they need my help?" he asked.

"We can't risk it." Ella said. "Come on back and we can try to contact them."

Before Banner could answer, a blur of blue caught her eye from beyond the tree line. Ella narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was over there. She was able to make out two figures, who apparently came out of nowhere. Slowly, all the pieces fit into place. Steve had said one of them was fast, which would explain the blur that they had seen. Banner came to the same realization as she did, meeting her equally wide eyes.

"The enhanced." Ella gulped, hand going to her pistol at her thigh. "Get to the jet,"

Ella's heart hammered against her ribcage as she faced towards the two figures, only to find they were gone. Before she even had the chance to react, the same blue blur came at her, knocking her hard off her feet. Ella skidded through the dirt, back hitting the outside of the jet. With a small groan, she peeled her eyes open, seeing the two standing before her.

She had never seen them before, her eyes at first going to the man. She took in his strange white hair, messy from running. His lips were pressed together tightly, as if he were irritated. Ella groped the ground beside her, fingers searching for her gun. She never got the chance to reach it before the girl's face was within her own. Ella only got a moment to examine her fair skin, hollow cheekbones, dark hair, and the red tendrils weaving between her nimble fingers before, with a flick of her wrist, the red taking over her vision. She wasn't able to worry about Banner, head lolling back as she suddenly found herself in another place.

 _It was all hazy, dream-like, the edges of the vision blurry. Still, it was clear enough that she knew where she was. It was a dance hall, a chandelier with teardrop crystals hanging above her head. There were instruments on the stage, but no band to play them._

 _Ella took a few steps further inside, her heels echoing against the walls. She wore a white dress, falling just past her knees. Her hair fell in tight waves, falling just below her chin._

 _Ella furrowed her brows as she looked all around her, wondering why she was alone. She spun in her spot, casting an arching glance around her. Her hands fell to her side dejectedly, red lips forming a slight pout. She felt confused._

 _"_ _Ella," a voice called from behind her._

 _She spun around quickly, lips parted. She recognized the voice instantly, not even having to see him to know who it was. Her lips curled into a watery smile before uttering one name._

 _"_ _Bucky."_

 _He looked just as she remembered him, before HYDRA that is. He had that sly grin on his face that she always loved. He wore his olive army uniform, hat tipped at a playful angle. His bright eyes sparkled, not weighed down by any griefs of troubles. He closed the distance between them, Ella too surprised to say or do anything, simply looking up at his face like he was going to disappear. She inhaled sharply as he took her hands within his own, lacing their fingers together._

 _"_ _Keep looking worried like that, you're going to get wrinkles." Bucky said with a small laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling._

 _Ella could force any words from her mouth as his hand pressed against her lower back, drawing her close to him. Her hands slowly traveled up until they rested on his shoulders, check against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. He began to sway back and forth slowly, dancing to non-existent music. Ella savored the moment, Ella fluttering shut and she breathed in his clothes. She could feel his warmth through the material of his coat and loved it._

 _"_ _Are you ready to go back to Brooklyn?" he murmured, voice rumbling in his chest. "We can get that apartment that we talked about."_

 _Ella simply hummed in response, nuzzling the side of her face against his chest. She couldn't believe this, it was unreal. She was elated to be back in his arms, remembering her, talking about their future together. She wanted to stay in this moment for eternity._

 _However, it all ended abruptly._

 _A single shot rang out, echoing in her ears. Bucky's grip on her tightened as something wet and warm touched Ella's cheek. Her eyes flew open, noting that they had stopped swaying. She slowly peeled herself away from Bucky, hand going to her cheek. Her hands were shaking violently as she noted the red staining her fingers, the same shade as the stain growing on the front of Bucky's uniform._

 _Bucky stumbled, much to Ella's horror._

 _"_ _No!" she said in a breathless whisper, grabbing him and gently lowering him onto the floor. She fell to her knees beside him, unsure of what to do as he coughed and spluttered, a trail of blood leaking from to corner of his lips._

 _The front of her stark white dress was now stained a vivid red. Her hands went to his face, forcing him to look away from his injury and into his eyes. She could read all of the emotions swimming in their depths, only knowing that it broke her heart. He looked like he wanted to say something, but only a choking sound came out. Ella had to watch as the light drained from his eyes, leaving him staring blankly at the ceiling._

 _"_ _No." she repeated in horror. She looked up, eyes stinging with tears as she searched for where the shot came from. It was obvious, there was only one other before her._

 _Donned in the harsh, black uniform was the Winter Soldier, mask covering his face, empty eyes narrowed. He lowered his gun, smoke still twirling from the barrel. Ella didn't know what to make of the situation._

 _"_ _Ella!" a new voice called._

 _Her head swiveled around, seeing Steve skid into the hall. He sprinted towards her, but didn't make it all the way. Two shots rang out, his body jerking painfully before he collapsed nearly on top on her._

 _This time, Ella could hold back the scream. She tried to apply pressure to the wounds on his chest, staining her hands even further. It was no use, her brother fading even faster than Bucky did. She looked up from their bodies, expecting to see the Winter Soldier pointing a gun at her heart, only to find him gone, leaving her with her dead brother and lover._

 _Ella looked back and forth from their blank faces, a few fat tears dripping from her eyes and trailing down the curve of her cheeks._

 _She was all alone._

 _…_

Steve found his sister slumped against the jet, eyes wide and unseeing.

"God, no." he murmured, knowing who did this to her. He was still shaken up after his own vision; he was hoping she had managed to avoid the enhanced. However, it seemed that she would have to suffer the same way he and the rest of the team did.

He instantly felt guilty, knowing that he left her here to be treated like this. Those enhanced now made his blood boil.

Steve fell to his knees beside her, taking his face into his hands. She didn't respond at first, eyes still wide and glazed. He gently patted her cheek, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Ella... Ella come on."

She slowly blinked once, and then again, and then rapidly as she cleared her eyes of the haziness. She seemed lost at first, as if she didn't know where she was. She took a shaky breath, bottom lip trembling before she finally looked at her brother.

"Steve?" she said in the smallest voice he had ever heard her use. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, just to ensure he was really there.

"Yeah?"

She said nothing, leaving Steve to watch as her face absolutely shattered. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. He felt her shake as she cried, leaving him to wonder what she saw in her vision that could cause such a reaction.

The other Avengers all looked their way as they boarded the jet, pity as well as sympathy written on their dirty faces. Steve simply sighed and hugged his sister tightly, hoping he could somehow make her feel better.

Ultron wasn't going to get away with this.

 **Authors note:**

 **Shorter chapter, but full of angst.**

 **Been keeping up on the comic con stuff. Idk how I feel about some of it, but I'm pretty excited about most of it! Like, I'm excited for all the new TV shows but idk about Brie Larson as Captain Marvel.**

 **Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	66. Chapter 66

Eventually, Stark brought the still shaking Banner back into the already full jet. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat, like he was getting rid of a fever. He grabbed a thin blanket and wrapped around his bare shoulders, back sliding against the wall as he sat down.

Ella couldn't even worry about the rest of the team and the heavy silence that hung in the air. Her own vision continued to play over and over in her head, refusing to go away. She sat on the small plastic bench, curled up as she hugged herself tightly. Her eyes stared blankly down at the ground, unblinking. Natasha seemed to be having a similar reaction. Thor seemed to be lost in deep thought and Steve just looked sad. Stark and Clint were fine for the most part, not having the visions that they did.

It was dark out now, Clint easily flying the jet. Ella didn't know where they were going, but didn't worry about it.

Steve came to her side, kneeling to her eye level. "How are you holding up?"

Ella swallowed thickly. "I'm- I'm okay I guess." Those were the first words she uttered since shaking off the vision, besides her brother's name. "What about you?"

Steve sighed heavily, hanging his head. "I've been better." He paused, looking back towards his sister. "I'm sorry you had to see whatever you did."

Ella could hear the guilt in his voice. "It wasn't your fault, Steve. You didn't know this would happen."

"I know." He murmured. "But I let you come with us."

"You didn't _let_ me do anything." Ella said, sitting up straighter. "It was my choice to come. I know you want to be able to control everything, but somethings are out of our hands."

Steve wouldn't meet her eye, simply standing and plopping down in a chair across from her, resting his chin in his palm. Ella wondered what he saw, if it was anything like hers. She hoped it wasn't, she wouldn't want anyone to see what she did.

After flying in silence for a bit longer, they were contacted by Hill.

" _The news is loving you guys_ ," she said, before hesitating. " _Nobody else is_."

No one responded.

" _There's been no official call for Banner's arrest_." She reported. " _But it's in the air_."

"Stark relief foundation?" Tony asked.

" _Already on the scene_."

Maria advised them to stay low for the time being, which was probably the only option in Ella's eyes. With the public feeling as they did now, any appearances could easily go south. At first, Ella hadn't been able to see the reasoning of the people who didn't like the Avengers, but after the events today, she began to understand a bit more. She wondered if anyone was killed. She couldn't fathom what Banner must be feeling now.

She cast a quick glance around her at the broken beings that were scattered through the jet. They were supposed to be Earth's mightiest heroes, but seeing them now, Ella never would have guessed that.

She hoped they would be able to recover. If they couldn't stop Ultron, no one could.

…

A few hours later, the first hazy beams of light glowed from under the clouds. No one found sleep that night, not even dozing. It was a tense trip, the only conversations being in sharp fragments. No one wanted to talk about what happened.

They were going to a safe house, apparently one that only Clint knew about.

It was just passed ten in the morning when Clint finally landed the jet. It was in a rural area, nothing but a sea of towering oak trees for miles around. The rolling green hills were beautiful, and the little farm house was picturesque. Ella, who had always lived in a city, couldn't imagine living this far away from civilization. Cities were always full of people, bursting with life. Living so secluded like this would seem impossible.

They filed out of the jet. Clint was supporting Natasha, who seemed to have been hit the hardest out of any of them.

Ella had unzipped her jacket, leaving her in a well-fit black shirt. She trudged alongside her brother towards the little house, looking at the fence that surrounded it. It was a little rough around the edges, telling her it was made by hand. Why would a safe house have a handmade fence when no one would be around to see it? Something didn't add up.

The house wasn't perfect, but it had character. From the deep green windowsills to the slightly peeling paint, it gave off the feeling of a home.

"What is this place?" Thor questioned as they stepped onto the porched, noting the little rocking chairs and potted plants that rested along the edges.

"A safe house?" Stark said, not being able to keep the question out of his voice.

"Let's hope." Clint said, opening the door.

Ella took a step closer to her brother as they entered. The inside was quaint, a wooden staircase winding upwards being the first thing she laid eyes on. The doorframes were painted white, the walls different hues of muted greens and yellows.

"Honey?" Clint called as they stepped into a living room, filled with plump couches and opened magazines. "I'm home."

Ella would have thought he was joking, or he was being sarcastic… but the signs were pointing towards someone else being in this home. She almost wasn't surprised when a woman, heavily pregnant, walked around the corner, holding what seemed to be children's drawings. Still, the woman seemed just as shocked as the rest of them.

"Hi," said Clint, a bit awkwardly. "We have company… sorry I didn't call ahead."

Ella couldn't help her jaw from dropping when the woman tenderly took his face into her hands and kissed him. She looked up towards her brother, trying to see if she was the only person left in the dark, but he seemed just as lost as she.

"This is an agent of some kind." Stark blurted out.

"This is Laura." Clint introduced.

She woman waved daintily. "Hi. I know all of your names."

Ella heard rapid footfalls approaching. Her first instinct was that it would be hostiles, muscles instantly becoming tense at the thought of a fight. However, she was left surprised yet again when two children came into the room and launched themselves at Clint. Ella relaxed visibly with a sigh, thinking that a few years before, she never would have mistaken children for someone trying to hurt her. The mix of HYDRA and fighting gangs wasn't doing her any favors.

Ella forgot about her own problems as she watched Clint hug and greet the children… his children. How could she have never known about this? Clint was the first person she spent time with when she woke up in this new century, and he had a family that she didn't even know about.

But apparently Natasha did.

Ella was stunned as she watched the greeting around her.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Stark quipped.

"Fury helped me set this up when I joined." Clint began to explain. "Kept it out of SHIELD's files… figured it was a good place to lay low."

Ella found herself lost in the simplicity of it all, gazing around at the toys that littered the floor, how Natasha placed her hands on Laura's swollen belly, the children as they stared up at Thor in awe… Clint and his family were living the life she dreamed of having, despite him being part of the Avengers. Ella felt a lump grow in her throat as she thought about James, and then the vision. She was a mess of emotions, some that she couldn't even begin to shift through. She pressed her lips together tightly, watching as Clint spent time with his children so happily.

"Are you alright?" Banner asked, noting her conflicted expressions.

Ella looked towards him, eyes wide. Steve and Thor weren't in the room anymore. "I'm fine… just tired."

Laura started at that. "Oh, come with me. We have a spare room you can rest in."

Before Ella could respond, Laura had a firm grip on her elbow and led her out of the living room. She followed the woman through the narrow halls, decorated with photos of the children. It was sweet.

"You're Captain Rogers's sister, right?" Laura asked. "I saw you on the news a while back… I didn't know you worked with the Avengers."

"No, far from it." Ella swiftly assured her. "I just… wanted to help."

Laura nodded thoughtfully. "I see… here's the room. I don't know if you'll be sleeping here tonight but…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Just rest. I'll keep the kids quiet."

"Thank you." Ella said earnestly. "I really appreciate it."

Laura waved a hand through the air. "It's nothing, really. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything."

With that, she left Ella on her own. She opened the door, ignoring how the hinges creaked slightly, and stepped into the room. It wasn't big, but comfortable. Natural light filtered in through the window, dimmed by the white curtain that draped in front of it. There was a redwood dresser pressed against the wall, the bedframe was made of metal covered in chipped white paint. Ella slowly lowered herself onto the edge, running her fingers over the patched quilt.

Ella took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her neck and enjoying being by herself for a few minutes. She leaned her head back as her eyes fluttered shut, simply savoring the relaxing quietness. She could hear the trees rustling in the wind, the bird chirping. Although she could never live here, she could take the seclusion in small doses.

Her fingers went to her chest, searching for her locket, only to find that it wasn't there. She remembered how she left it at Stark tower, choosing not to wear it during a fight. Still, she missed it right about now. It was a comfort.

Ella wasn't alone for more than half an hour before there was a knock on the door. She sat up; running a hand through her hair to make sure it wasn't sticking out in a strange way.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, Steve walking in. He had shed the top part of his uniform, leaving him in a gray shirt.

"Where'd you go?" she asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Went to go think things through." He explained with a shrug, sitting down next to her.

"Oh." She said plainly.

Steve was hunched over slightly, twiddling his thumbs. He seemed to struggle to find the right words to say. "So… this house isn't what I expected."

"Not at all." Ella shook her head. "Still, I'm happy for Clint. He has a beautiful… family."

"Which is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Now it was Ella who was at a loss for words. She exhaled deeply and looked up to the ceiling. "I mean, I never really thought about it during the war… it wasn't until after, when I realized I would never get this kind of life, did I realize I wanted it."

Steve nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"Did you want to start a family?"

His jaw clenched. "I don't know."

Ella pursed her lips, looking down at her feet. "Well, we're family. That's all that matters."

A smile ghosted across Steve's lips. "Yeah. You're right."

It was true, they were family, but that didn't mean they were complete. Ella saw it in Steve and Steve saw it in Ella, they both missed James greatly. They found themselves speaking about him to each other less and less, but he was always on their minds.

Ella just hoped that he would come back to them.

…

Eventually, the siblings left the room and went to be with the rest of the team. However, Natasha and Banner were both no shows, apparently in their room. Thor had left almost the moment they had arrived, which left Steve with Stark. They went outside, trying to make themselves useful. Before Ella could follow, a small hand fisted at her pants.

Ella looked down to find Clint's daughter looking up at her with large, brown eyes.

"Could you help me?" she asked.

Ella blinked once, surprised by the request. Still, she sent the young girl a kind smile and nodded. "Sure. Whatever you need."

The little girl ended up bringing Ella towards the kitchen. She pointed upwards at a cupboard, tugging lightly on one of her pigtails. "I can't reach the lemonade mix."

Ella nearly laughed at the simple problem, not because it was stupid, but because she wasn't used to it. There weren't any aliens, Nazi's, robots, or gangsters to fight, simply lemonade to make. She opened the cupboard, quickly searching through the contents before finding what was requested of her.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked as Ella handed her the box.

"Ella."

"I'm Lila."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Lila."

The little girl beamed up at her before quickly scampering towards the sink, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a tall pitcher for the lemonade. "Can you help me make it?"

"Of course." Ella grinned. She ended up dragging a kitchen seat towards the sink, helping the little girl step up so that she could see over the counter and help.

"You know," Ella said while Lila filled the pitcher with water. "This is how my Ma used to cook with me when I was little. I had a chair that I always used to stand on."

"My mom says I'm too small to cook."

"Well, things were different back when I was your age."

"How old are you now?"

"Very old."

"You don't look that old."

"Trust me, I am." Ella laughed. The helped Lila open the package of mix, watching as she dumped it into the big pitcher. "Is all this lemonade for yourself?"

Lila shook her head, button nose crinkling. "No. It's for Captain America and Iron Man."

"Well, what about Hawkeye?" Clint chimed in as he stepped into the kitchen. He had changed out of his uniform, now donning more comfortable jeans and flannel.

"No, none for you." Lila said playfully.

"Is it because you have a crush on Miss Ella's brother?"

"Dad!" Lila whined.

Ella couldn't hold back the laugh. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Lila seemed proud at that fact, sticking her tongue out at Clint who tickled her sides in response.

"Go get your brother. You two have to go feed the chickens." Clint said. He was only met with a small amount of complaining before Lila ran off through the house. He smiled to himself before turning back to Ella, who mixed the lemonade with a wooden spoon. "She's a handful, isn't she?"

"Wonder where she gets it from." She said pointedly. "Does Kate know about all of this?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm surprised she managed to keep it a secret for so long."

Clint chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

Eventually, Lila came back into the kitchen to help Ella with the drinks. She pulled out some glasses and a carrying tray, having Ella bring it outside for her. Lila followed her, slightly hidden behind Ella's legs as they stepped outside.

Steve and Tony stood surrounded by piles of wood, axes in their hands. Ella could only assume it was a way to relieve the stress they were feeling right about now. She gently placed the tray on a wooden table, lifting the pitcher and pouring a glass full of the cold drink. Ella squatted down to Lila's eye level, handing her the cup.

"You want to go give it to him?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of Steve. Ella felt herself grinning as Lila blushed and nodded. Ella patted her back as she carefully carried the glass, making sure she didn't spill and single drop.

Ella stood, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Steve stop what he was doing and take the glass from the young girl, smiling in appreciation. Lila ended up scampering away, back towards Ella, and hiding behind her legs. Steve met her eyes, raising the glass and taking a sip. It had been such a sweet, innocent interaction.

"Do I get one?" Stark called towards her. "I'm putting in a lot of work over here."

"Steve's pile is twice as big as yours." Ella pointed out, but still poured some for him. She walked into the yard, handed the lemonade to Stark as she looked at the impressive piles of wood they had created. "I don't think they're going to need wood for the next two years."

"Three, if your brother keeps going like this." Stark said, raising a brow.

Ella ended up sitting in a rocking chair on the porch with Clint while he worked on repairing the railings with his kids. They made light conversation, Ella asking about when and how he met Laura, trying to catch up on all the things that she had missed.

Lila seemed to have taken a liking towards Ella, asking her a never ending stream of questions that ranged from her favorite Disney movie to if she had a boyfriend, which was met with a sharp _hush_ from Clint, who knew it was a sensitive topic for her.

Ella looked up a Steve and Tony, noting the tense body language. She wondered if they were arguing, but the question was answered quickly when Steve ripped a chunk of wood in half out of clear frustration. Ella leaned forward in her seat, ready to spring out of her seat if things went south. However, before things could continue, Laura stepped up to them, asked a question, and Stark left, going off towards the barn.

"Excuse me," Ella mumbled to Clint, pushing herself up and swiftly making her way towards her brother.

"You okay?"

Steve nodded. "Just fine."

Ella scoffed disbelievingly. "Sure. And you didn't just rip a log apart with your bare hands."

"You probably could too."

"I didn't say that I couldn't." she said. "Is everything okay with Stark?"

Steve breathed heavily and rested the axe against a log. "Just a lot of high tensions."

Ella nodded thoughtfully. "I see… just try not to worry too much. You'll get wrinkles."

"I _am_ ninety. They're overdue."

…

Ella was leant clothes to wear for now. They were Laura's before she got pregnant. The pants were a bit on the short side, Ella being taller than she is, but other than that, they worked in a pinch.

Ella left her room, padding down the stairs and into the living area. She noted Laura in the kitchen, surrounded by mountains of supplies. Ella could only guess she was working on dinner. It would be a lot of work for one woman, especially and pregnant one. Ella knew she wouldn't be able to handle it all on her own.

"Need help?"

Laura started, not hearing Ella come down the stair. "No, I couldn't bother you."

"Miss Barton, there are a lot of people here." Ella said, coming to her side and raising a brow. "I've cooked for these people before, you're going to need help."

Laura hesitated for a moment longer before relenting. "A little help would be nice, thank you."

They worked for a while in the kitchen, Ella doing the things that required more effort. They worked well together, getting everything done smoothly and efficiently. This would have been an impossible job for Laura on her own.

The sun was just beginning to set when the house began to fill up again. They were just putting the food on the table when the guests came into the kitchen. Ella looked up, expecting the regular faces, but found a surprising one among them. It was Fury.

She hadn't seen him in over a year, and didn't expect to see him out of the blue. Last she had heard, he was in Europe. He didn't seem to expect to see her here either.

"Miss Rogers." He said after a beat.

"Director Fury."

He laughed. "I'm not the director of anything right now."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Figured the Avengers could use some help."

That was all they got to say to each other before the rest of the team came down stairs, beginning to take their shares of the food on the table.

They filled Fury in on everything as they ate. Lila sat next to Ella, who spoke with the young girl while trying to listen in on what the Avengers were speaking about. So far, it wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before.

As the hours melted away, it was time for the children to go to bed. Although Ella wanted to be around for any important decisions, she could say no to Lila when she asked her to read to her before bed. Besides, Ella wasn't an Avenger. She didn't need to be part of the meeting.

So, she sat on the edge of Lila's bed, thumbing through a picture book. The walls of her room were a pale pink, decorated with paintings she had made herself along with pictures of her family. Ella shut the small book and placed it on her bedside table.

"My daddy's going back out to fight again, isn't he?" Lila asked in a small voice.

Ella nodded slowly, the corners of her lips turning down into a frown. "Yes, he is eventually."

"He got hurt last time."

"Yes."

Lila looked up at Ella, brown eyes wide and pleading. "Can you help him be safe?"

Ella didn't expect this request, but there was only one answer she could give. "Of course I will."

There was a familiar sound from outside. Ella's eyes narrowed as she stood, quickly stepping over to the window. In the dark, she could see the lights of the jet as it rose into the air and began to fly away. Ella dropped the curtain before dashing out of Lila's room.

The house was practically empty, the downstairs barren save for Fury sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where'd they go?"

"They thought Doctor Cho could be compromised." Fury explained.

"Steve didn't even tell me he was leaving." Ella said, feeling annoyed. "He doesn't want me fighting."

"Well, he can't exactly stop you, can he?"

Ella furrowed her brows, looking at Fury evenly. "Well, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. The fighting is going to be happening on a different continent."

"Well, I'm not staying here." Fury said, standing. "You can come with me and help. It'll be just like old times."

Ella scoffed. "You mean a year ago?"

"Precisely."

Ella only thought about it for a moment before nodding. Whatever Fury would be doing was better than sitting around and waiting for this all to be over.

"When do we leave?"

…

The Avengers informed them of Ultron's plan the moment they found out. They only got a brief summary of what happened, including that Natasha had been captured. That was as far as it went, other than telling them that the fight was moving to a small Eastern European city called Sokovia.

Ella sat in a car with Fury, resting her forehead in her palm. Things weren't getting better, only worse.

"How'd your brother take the news of you being enhanced?" Fury asked.

"Better than expected." She admitted, looking out the window. The terrain hadn't changed in hours, simply trees upon more trees. "How are we going to help? They're so far away; we'll never make it in time."

"I have my ways, Miss Rogers."

Ella scoffed. "Another helicopter?"

"A bit better than a helicopter." He said, before pulling out his phone. It rang only twice before he spoke. "Hill, get together the team."

…

What Fury should have said was a 'bit bigger than a helicopter'. A few hours later, Ella was standing outside a Helicarrier, lips parted in surprise as she took in the massive size of it. It was truly mind boggling how Fury managed to have all of these connections even though his entire organization had been dismantled.

"Better get on, Miss Rogers." Fury advised. "We can't be late."

Ella followed him onto the massive craft. She had already changed into her uniform, hair tied back and gun loaded. She was ready to help however she could, even if she knew this would be different from anything she had ever faced before.

They would be working on evacuating the city, keeping the civilians safe. There were lifeboats already loaded, ready to be filled with people. That's where Ella would be, working on getting them to safety.

They had been getting continuous updates about the fight, Ella wringing her hands in nervousness as they explained what Ultron was doing, what he planned on doing, and how he made the city fly. It made Ella long for the simplicity of gang violence, strangely enough.

"We're nearly there, Miss Rogers." Fury told her. "Best get to your station."

Ella went down to the lower levels, taking deep breaths to try and calm her fluttering heart. She didn't know the sight that would await her, or even how close they were getting. However, when her com connected with the rest of the Avengers', it gave her an idea.

Also, there was a lot of yelling, cursing, and sarcastic quips going back and forth.

Ella clutched a metal bar tightly as the lifeboat shook slightly, telling her it was time to go. Out of nervousness, she rotated the small bracelet that Steve had given her around her wrist. She hoped he was okay.

At first, the bright light stung her eyes, but they soon adjusted and she saw the horrific sight before her.

The city was crumbling from the edges, shouts, cries, and crashes audible from where she was. There were robots zipping through the air, causing chaos and mayhem. The lifeboat lurched forward, Ella bracing herself as they got closer.

The lifeboat latched onto the edge of the city, the edge folding down and Ella allowing access off. She took in the state of the street, how it was littered with trash and mangled metal bodies. She looked up, seeing Steve jog forward. It seemed to take him a few moments to recognize her, not expecting her to be there.

"Ella?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Crashing the party," she said with a hint of bitterness. "Thanks for the invitation, by the way."

"We'll talk about this later. We need to get people on those boats."

"What do you think I'm here for?"

Ella made sure her boat was full to the very brim before sending them off. Steve was helping herd the crowds into the boat next to her. He looked weary, face smudged with dirt and grime. She hoped this would all be over soon, for his sake.

There was a loud _whoosh_ from behind her before an accented voice spoke.

"I have more people who need to get on the next ship, they're injured."

Ella spun around, pulling out her gun and pointing it who spoke. It was the enhanced, the fast one. He seemed shocked that she would pull a gun on him, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa," he said. "I'm on your side."

Before Ella could argue that she wasn't stupid, Steve was at her side, pushing down on her arms.

"He's telling the truth." Steve informed her, noting the confusion on her face. "Pietro and his sister."

Ella didn't understand this decision to let them on the team. They had caused them so many problems, and all of the sudden, they were forgiven? Ella would never be able to shake the images his sister planted in her mind. Begrudgingly, she put her gun away.

"Sorry." She mumbled towards the man. "No one tells me anything." She paused, looking at him pointedly. "But don't think you're forgiven for running into me. I still have the bruises."

"I'll make up for it later." Pietro said before sprinting off.

"After all they did?" Ella asked irritably.

"Let's not talk about this right now." Steve said. "Let's focus on getting out of here alive."

"There aren't even any of the robots here," Ella said, motioning around her. "What's the worst that could hap-?"

She spoke a second too soon, letting out a short shriek as one of the bots barreled into her, grabbing her torso, and throwing her off the edge of the city.

Steve lunged at her, her fingers slipping through his own as she began to fall. He felt like he was reliving his worst nightmare, the whole scene morbidly similar to when Bucky fell. It seemed to happen in slow motion, watching her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates, lips parted in a silent scream as her arms swung uselessly. Her gaze was latched onto his the entire time, allowing him to see every emotion that passed through her eyes. Steve watched in horror as her body was enveloped by clouds, disappearing from his vision.

Steve shook his head as he clung to the edge of the city. He couldn't have lost her, not so suddenly, not just like Bucky. He felt sick, thinking about how Ultron had done this to him, and how Ultron was a creation of Stark. This entire situation was on Stark's shoulders, it was all his fault.

To his amazement, something appeared from the clouds. It was the android, Vision, with Ella clinging to him tightly. He smoothly flew back over solid ground, gently lowering the girl, whose legs gave out the moment they took her weight. Her body was quivering from her spot on the ground as she watched Vision glide off.

Steve scrambled to her side, drawing her in for an embrace nearly too hard. It had been so long since he cried, but he felt the beginning of tears begin to sting at the corners of his eyes. He could feel her shaking arms snake around his shoulder, her breaths short gasps.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She knew what that must have looked like to him, the same image of Bucky falling permanently seared into her brain as well. She felt guilty that she had to make him relive that. Ella lowered his forehead against his shoulder, taking a moment to realize she was, in fact, still alive.

"We're so high up." She croaked out, before a new thought came to mind. "Steve… what the hell was that thing that grabbed me?"

Steve laughed lightly, bringing his sister at arm's length, glad to see she was still in front of him. "I'll explain later. Get those people on the ships. Be careful."

…

In a small town in Poland, James Barnes stood amongst the crowd huddle around a shop displaying TVs in the windows. Each screen had the news on, broadcasting what was happening in Sokovia. Most of the footage of blurry, done by cells phones of the people who were being affected. He had seen glimpses of the Avengers, including Steve, which he expected. What he didn't expect, however, was to see Ella on the screen.

The video was grainy, but he recognized her easily. She was speaking with her brother when one of the bots flew out of nowhere, latched onto her torso, and dragged her off the edge.

James felt that blood drain from his face as a gasp went through the crowd. His mouth was dry as his lips parted, hardly believing what he just witnessed. The camera on the screen zoomed in on Steve as he looked over the edge, despair clear in his body language.

She couldn't be gone. Not like that, not so quickly. The girl he grew up with, the one who helped him even when he didn't know her, gone in the blink of an eye. He didn't know how to process this, thinking that how he left her, crumpled in fear against a wall, would be the last memory she had of him, that he was never able to make it right.

A murmur spread through the crowd, not knowing how to feel seeing Captain America look so hopeless. James didn't know what Steve would do next, he couldn't imagine what he would.

However, just before the entirety of the situation could sink in, there was a new person on the screen. The camera didn't get a clear shot of whoever it was, but managed to capture that they placed Ella back on the ground. Steve wasted no time before scrambling over to her.

There were laughs, even one person in the crowd cheered at the sight. James felt his eyes flutter shut in relief. She was alive, Steve was alive. They were okay.

The television only had a moment longer of the clip before it changed to something else. James knew he wouldn't be moving from this spot until it was all over.

…

Ella worked hard, trying not to let her near death experience stop her from helping the other people onto the boats. She loaded each one, making sure families stayed together, that no one was left behind.

Everyone was nearly safe, Steve standing with Thor not too far away. Ella looked to her right as Clint jogged onto the boat she was standing on.

"When'd you get here?" he asked.

"When everything went south."

Ella thought they were done, but a woman on their boat cried out for her son. She looked up, searching through the wreckage and seeing there was a young boy stuck.

She shared a knowing glance with Clint.

"I'll cover you." She told him. She had told Lila she would make sure that her dad wouldn't get hurt.

Ella jogged side by side with Clint, gun at the ready in case another bot wanted to swoop down. However, this time, Ella would be ready if they did. She crouched down beside Clint and he hauled the child upwards into his arms.

Ella heard the roar of a jet the sounds of shots being fired. Her eyes snapped upwards, seeing that the three of them were directly in the line of fire.

Her brother noticed it as well. He thought fast, screaming her name and winding back before releasing his shield with all his might towards her. He could only hope she knew what to do from there.

Ella saw the shield coming at her in slow motion. She raised her left arm, feeling the pull of the magnet built into the bracelet. There was a small jolt as it came into contact with her arm before she screwed her eyes shut, raising the shield to protect the three of them. The bullet bounced off the vibranium with small, metallic _pangs._ Someone cried out behind her, causing her to panic, thinking it was Clint or the child.

The jet soared past them, letting Ella know it was okay to lower the shield. She spun around, looking at Clint. He and the boy were fine, it was Pietro was hurt.

He let out small groans, clutching his thigh, blood seeping through the fabric. One of the bullets must have hit him.

"I've been shot!" he gasped out.

Ella refrained from rolling her eyes. "It's not that bad." She bent down, helping him stand.

"But it's the second time today."

"And I was thrown from the side of a flying city." Ella said, helping him limp towards the lifeboats. "We can compare stories later."

"You're quite strong for a lady." He remarked.

This time, Ella didn't refrain from rolling her eyes.

The four of them got onto the lifeboat, Clint handing the child to his thankful mother, Ella lowering Pietro onto the ground, kneeling beside him.

"You know," he said. "I was supposed to save all of you. To be heroic and make up from shoving you."

"Well, looks like you still owe me." Ella said, prying the shield from her arm. "Double."

She looked down at the steadily growing bloodstain on his pants, knowing that it must be bad. She turned to Clint as the lifeboat took off from the city. "Do you have a knife?"

Clint reached into his belt, flipping out a small, black blade and handing it to her.

Ella leaned forward, one hand one Pietro's leg, but he grabbed her wrist before she could do anything.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said quickly. "I don't think you need to be amputating anything just yet."

Ella yanked her wrist out of his hand. "I'm not amputating anything." She said, using the knife to cut into the fabric of his pants, exposing the wound. It went in and out, which meant she didn't have to remove the bullet, but there was still a lot of blood.

Ella tore a seatbelt off the plastic bench, wrapping it around the top of his thigh and pulling it tight enough to make him whine. It would slow the bleeding until someone more experienced than her could take a look at it.

"Are you some kind of doctor?" he asked, voice a little woozy.

"I was a nurse for about a week."

"A week?!" Pietro repeated, leaning his head back on the ground of the lifeboat with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to die."

"Don't be so dramatic." Ella scolded. "Besides, I saved your life, remember?"

"That's right…" he said, giving a weak smile. He looked like he was about to pass out any moment, the lack of adrenaline and the blood loss taking a tool on him. "I will make it up to you…?"

"Ella."

"Ella." He repeated. "Promise."

She patted his shoulder lightly. "Just worry about getting better first."

…

When the lifeboats made it back to the Helicarrier, the first thing Ella did was make sure that Pietro got the care he needed. Then, she picked up the shield and searched through the sea of refugees for her brother. She figured he would be easy to find in his bright uniform, but it wasn't so. In fact, Steve found her.

"Ella!" he called.

She turned, seeing him make his way through the crowd towards her. He seemed relieved to see her unharmed. Her holding the shield however, was different. It was a sight he never thought he would see, but she stood before him holding it with ease.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Just tired." He assured her. "What about you?"

"Tired, probably less so." She held up the shield. "This thing is way lighter than I thought it would be."

Steve smiled down at the shield, realizing it had helped to protect his family directly. He should get Ella a matching one, not that she would ever really use it.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said, putting his shield on his back and hugging her.

"You too."

She was glad that this was over.

 **Authors note:**

 **This is my longest chapter ever.**

 **Yes, I did change up the story line a bit because I really like Pietro and didn't think he should have died so soon. He will be making more appearances through this story.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	67. Chapter 67

Ella followed Steve out from the lower parts of the Helicarrier, trailing him towards the command center where the rest of the team would surely be. As they walked, she had him explain all the things that she had missed.

"The Maximoffs?" she asked.

"Left Ultron, helped us." He said, giving her the short version.

"And that… thing that grabbed me?"

Steve sighed, knowing there was no short version of it. Still, he tried his best to explain how Ultron was supposed to transfer into the android but Stark put JARVIS in there instead, but he wasn't really JARVIS anymore, he was Vision, something new entirely. Oh, and he had something called an Infinity Stone lodged in his head, which had been in Loki's staff.

Ella raised a brow. She had been separated for less than twenty-four hours and this much had happened. She really should never leave him on his own.

They reached the command center not much longer. There was broken glass and crushed equipment. Ella put the pieces together as she saw an agent wheeling away the mangled pieces of one of the robots. Stark flew in through the broken window, landing a bit shakily as his helmet slid off his face. Thor came in next, trudging in heavily. Then, Clint who wasn't far behind Ella and Steve. Natasha came in last, going quickly to one of the computers. Ella didn't know what she was doing, but she looked frantic, an emotion she hardly saw on her usually icy exterior.

Finally, the android, Vision, flew in holding the Maximoff girl in his arms. How he could fly, Ella didn't know. In her mind, he was impossible.

Ella took an involuntary step backwards as the girl stepped forward, eyes wide and questioning. All Ella could think about was the last time she was this close, the visions she made her see. She looked down at her hands, finding that there were no swirling red tendrils.

"My brother?" she asked to anyone who would listen. "Where is my brother?"

Ella only hesitated a moment before answering. "He should be in medical by now."

Her eyes snapped towards her. "Is he okay?"

"He was shot." Ella told her. "But he should be alright."

The girl visible relaxed, shoulders rolling forward in pure relief. "I just… felt the pain and I-" her voice cracked, cutting her off.

Ella understood how she felt, sending her a sympathetic smile. "You should go see him."

The girl nodded. "Thank you." She said, before scurrying off towards medical.

Ella watched as she disappeared into the crowd. She could relate to how the girl was feeling in a way, constantly worrying about her brother. Ella didn't feel bad about what she had originally felt towards her, it was justified after what happened, but Ella also knew people made mistakes. That girl was just as human as she was.

"That's Wanda." Steve informed her.

"She and Pietro," Ella began slowly. "They lived in Sokovia, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

Ella frowned. "Their home was destroyed."

"I know…" Steve hung his head. He had thought the same thing already. "They're going to need some help."

Ella knew what it felt like to have everything she had ever known taken away, left to start a new life in an unfamiliar place. She knew they would need help, someone to guide them, a friend…

Ella would do what she could.

…

In a few hours' time, their weary and sore group was back at Stark Tower, including the new recruits, excluding Banner. Natasha had told them what happened with poorly veiled sorrow. Ella hadn't known the two of them had been so close.

Pietro had been patched up, getting stitches on his leg and arm where he had been hit. He was drowsy as he limped in on crutches, the pain reliever and the battle taking a toll from him. Still, Wanda stuck to his side and helped him along.

It was dark by the time they landed the jet, nearly eleven at night. Ella could only imagine what the news was saying right about now. An entire city had been destroyed, falling out of the sky in pieces. Ella had a sinking feeling this whole situation would lead to more discourse over the Avengers. She would try not to worry about that now.

Stark gave rooms to the Pietro and Wanda and even one to Vision. It was strange to hear the android speak, Ella having to remind herself that it wasn't, in fact, JARVIS, even if he sounded just like him.

The common area had been cleared of broken glass while they were gone, the empty spots covered in cardboard until they could be replaced.

Some of them, (Clint), first went to the kitchen to eat something. The rest of them went to their respective rooms to clean up and rest. No one really wanted to think about their next move, not now. All they wanted to do was sleep.

Ella said goodnight to her brother before heading to her room. She stripped out of her uniform, taking down her hair. It was tangled, some debris from the city lodged in the knots. She hopped in the shower, rubbing the tension from her shoulders as the scalding water ran down her skin, the dirt racing down the drain. She scrubbed her hair, working out as many tangles as she could before just standing there a few minutes longer for extra measure.

Ella changed into a hoodie and soft shorts, grabbing her locket and placing it back around her neck where it belonged. It felt nice to have it close again.

As she brushed her hair, a sudden thought came to her mind. Wanda didn't have any extra clothes, nothing to change into for the night. Ella went through her drawer, pulling out baggy, soft clothes that should fit her. If she needed anything else in the morning, Ella would be happy to provide.

She headed down the hall, fist hovering over the door for a moment longer before knocking softly.

"Come in!"

Ella opened the door slowly, peeking in first before walking fully inside. Wanda was sitting on the edge of the bed. She shed the jacket, but still wore the grimy dress from the fight. She was still covered in dirt and ash, obviously not showering yet.

"I didn't think you had anything to change in to." Ella explained, handing Wanda the small, folded pile of clothes in her hands.

Wanda took them, surprised by the simple gesture. "Thank you."

It didn't escape her notice that Ella's eyes flickered down to her hands, almost reluctant to make contact with her skin. Wanda could read her emotions, finding that she wasn't really scared, more nervous. Wanda recalled when they had crossed paths for the first time, how she had used her powers on her.

"You're nervous." Wanda commented, surprising the girl.

Ella couldn't lie, she was. With a sigh, she explained herself. "I'm not scared of you, I mean, I shouldn't be at least. Steve trusts you… but all I can think about is-"

"What I made you see." Wanda finished for her. She met her eye. "I'm truly sorry about what I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Ella blinked once, not expecting to hear that. She quickly shook herself. "Of course I forgive you."

Wanda felt a small amount of relief at that, knowing she would be seeing a lot of the Rogers girl in the future. It would be easier to know she wouldn't be avoiding her at all costs.

"How's your brother?" Ella asked.

"Asleep." Wanda laughed. "Knocked out the moment his head hit the pillow. He'll be fine by the morning. It's going to drive him crazy not being able to run around everywhere."

Ella smiled at that. "Sounds like Steve. He always has to be doing something."

Ella was glad the two of them had found some common ground. Having enhanced brothers wasn't something everyone had. It would be an adventure for sure.

"You're probably exhausted." Ella said. "I'll let you rest. Let me know if you need anything."

…

Ella only got an hour of sleep that night before she was woken up by the unpleasant sensation of falling. She jolted straight up in her bed, shoulders heaving as she breathed in short gasps. Her forehead was glazed with a cold sweat.

Once she established that she wasn't, in fact, in freefall, she hung her head in her hands. She dreamt about the decent from the edge of the city.

Ella concluded it had been the most frightening moment of her life. It couldn't have lasted for more than a few second, maybe four at the most, but they were terror filled. She fell so fast, it was inconceivable. She remembered the look in Steve's eyes, how it would haunt her forever. She remembered the nothingness surrounding her, how when she got past the clouds, she saw how far up they really were. She had been certain that she would have to watch herself inch closer to impact, to death. The surprise she felt when a mysterious figure somehow managed to stop her decent in an amazingly gentle manner and glide back up to where her brother was.

Most importantly, Ella now knew what James felt like when he fell. Given, it wasn't from nearly as high, but the empty feeling in his gut would have been the same as hers.

Ella knew her heart rate was up too high to go back to sleep. She threw the thick blankets off her legs, pinching the bridge of her nose as she made her way to the kitchen. She was thinking about making something to calm her down, like tea. However, when she passed the bar and noticed Thor's flask still sitting on it.

 _Maybe something stronger than tea._

Ella went behind the bar and pulled out a glass before pouring in some of the liquor. According to Thor, it was bottomless, which seemed impossible but she had learned that with the crowd she now hung around, nothing is impossible.

Ella tipped the glass back, face screwing up as it burned the back of her throat. Alcohol was… unpleasant, but it did the trick.

The city lights twinkled through the glass windows, yellow lights gleaming and shimmering in a way that was familiar to her. She rested her elbows on the smooth surface of the bar as she simply admired the view. That is, until a shadow appeared in the corner of her eye.

Of course she tensed; she tensed at nearly anything these days. However, it wasn't a fight. It was simply the android, Vision.

"This is an unusual hour to be awake," he commented.

Wow, did he sound like JARVIS.

"I was asleep for a bit." Ella shrugged. "What about you?"

He paused, synthetic face scrunching up in thought. "I do not require… sleep as humans do."

"Oh," said Ella simply. "I see…"

"After such a tolling battle you require rest." Vision continued. "If not, your body will be prone to illness."

"Well, I can't really get sick anymore so I don't think I have to worry about that." Ella told him, swirling the liquid in her glass.

"It is still best to rest after such strenuous activity."

Ella felt the corners of her lips turn upwards at his concern for her. She swallowed the rest of her drink, leaving the glass on the bar. "Alright." She paused. "I- I never got the chance to thank you for saving me when I fell."

Vision nodded his head. "You are welcome."

As Ella went back to her room, she had one thing on her mind. This tower just got a whole lot more crowded.

…

The next morning, Ella stood in front of the TV and watched the news solemnly. The screens were plastered with the Avengers, news channels running non-stop clips of what happened in Sokovia. There were mixed reviews yet again, some calling the team saviors, the others calling them menaces. Even with all the work they put in, people were still injured and killed.

" _The presumed number of deaths reached up to-"_ The TV was shut off before the reporter could continue. Ella turned over her shoulder, seeing Steve placing the remote on the coffee table.

"Don't do that to yourself." He advised.

Ella looked down sadly, thinking of all of the horror Ultron brought around. So many lives had been changed because of this, and although she wanted to help them all, she knew she couldn't.

The common area began to fill up. Clint was the first awake, which wouldn't have happened if he wasn't heading home that day. He said his goodbyes; Ella and Steve told him to say hi to his family for him.

Then, it was Natasha, who looked a little worse for wear. Then, Thor and Vision, the latter who had shed his cape and walked instead of glided.

Pietro limped in on crutches, wearing what seemed to be some of Clint's clothes, judging by the coffee stain on the shirt as well as the pants. Wanda was with him, still wearing her borrowed pajamas. Ella had already put a ridiculous amount of coffee in the machine, knowing it would be needed.

Stark was the last to come in. Ella could tell he got no sleep, wearing the same thing that they got back in. Everyone looked at him when he came into the room. Ella could tell he had something to say.

"I've been talking with Fury." He began, scratching the back of his neck. "About what's next for the team."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Which is?"

"Maybe a little change of scenery?"

…

They were moving. Again.

At least this time, it wasn't too far away, just to Upstate New York. Still, Ella loathed packing and unpacking her things. It was tedious.

Stark had turned one of his old warehouses into what he dubbed the 'Avengers Facility'. It would be more than just the Avengers, however, taking in some of what was left of SHIELD as well. They would be training agents there as well.

A few days before they were to move, Ella took Wanda and Pietro shopping for some of their own clothes. Pietro was still on crutches, more because of Wanda's urging than anything else. He insisted that he was fine.

Ella managed to convince the two of them to wear caps to cover their faces, for now at least while the media was still buzzing about them. They were tentative to do so at first, not believing that people would recognize them. Ella had thought the same thing when she was first outed to the world.

It was a simple trip really, reminding her of when Kate took her to the mall. Ella noted that the twins each had very distinctive styles, Wanda sticking with flowing dresses and jackets, Pietro with athletic gear.

"Are you sure you need another pair of running shoes?" Ella asked him when he placed the fourth pair into the cart.

"Do you know how fast I run? The bottoms wear out very fast."

On the way back, he tried to convince her he ran faster than the speed of light, while Ella tried to explain to him that no, in fact, he didn't. Wanda watched the argument with amusement.

They moved into the new facility a few days later. It was on a nice piece of property, surrounded by green grass and lush trees. Ella was surprised by how quickly they managed to put this together, but knowing Stark's resources, it probably wasn't even a hassle.

The layout wasn't much different than the tower, perhaps more spacious. Everyone got their own room and shared a common area and a kitchen. There was a gym, even bigger than the one at the tower, and more space for… different kinds of training.

Thor left for Asgard, leaving the original team two men down. However, they got some new bodies. They would be all right.

Oh, and Sam was there too.

He loudly announced himself, met all the new recruits, and came up and hugged Ella before telling her that he expected a full breakfast every day because 'Avenger training' would make him hungry.

This would be fun.

 **Authors note:**

 **Bit of a filler chapter, introducing Ella to all of the new people and bringing AOU to an end. Hope you all are enjoying!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	68. Chapter 68

A few weeks went by in a flash.

It took a while to get everyone adjusted to the new living space and schedules. With the new people in the environment, Ella had to relearn everyone's quirks and habits. For example, Sam was always the first one awake, except for Vision who never slept but still spent the nights in his room. Wanda stayed to herself a lot, Pietro would binge watch American TV whenever he had the time. She even learned that Tony's friend, Rhodey as he called him, took his coffee black with absolutely nothing to hide the bitterness.

She was used to Steve and Natasha, even Tony who didn't spend a lot of time around the compound. He still had an industry to run.

Steve and Natasha had to train the new recruits, which took up a large chunk of the day. While they all worked together in the gym, Ella still did errands for Stark, finding that she needed something to do. It was still more of the dull office work, a strange feeling after being in the heat of battle.

Still, the compound became a well-oiled machine.

It was Friday morning. Ella had just made breakfast at Sam's request, the two of them and Steve lounging around in the kitchen over cups of coffee. Wanda was awake next, saying a quick good morning before going towards the fridge.

"You saw the terrorist they've been talking about on the news?" Sam asked.

Both Ella and Steve nodded. A masked criminal in heavy body armor had stolen weaponry with a group of men. There had been no clues as to the identity of the criminal, but some people had been hurt and even killed during the robbery.

"I think we should check it out." Steve said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Should I get Vision and Pietro?" Wanda asked.

Steve shook his head. "No. Me and Sam will take this one, just to see what we're up against."

"How long will you be gone?" Ella asked.

"A day or two."

Just then, in a blink of an eye, Pietro sped into the room. It startled Ella, who jumped and knocked the coffee mug off the island with her arm. She prepared for the sound of shattering glass, but was glad to see a hazy red enveloping the mug and even the coffee, which was half-spilled. Ella looked up to see Wanda with her hand out. The girl carefully placed the cup back on the table, not spilling a single drop. Obviously, she had been practicing.

"Thanks." Ella said before turning to Pietro pointedly, smacking his arm with the back of her hand sharply. "You know I hate it when you do that." Ever since he got off his crutches, he sped around everywhere. He had given Ella near heart attacks on several occasions already.

"Yes, I know that." Pietro said. "But I think it is funny when you get scared."

"She's stronger than you, you know." Sam commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

Pietro scoffed. "She couldn't catch me."

A well-oiled machine indeed.

…

Ella went to see Steve off that afternoon. She walked with him through the compound, her brother already in uniform, even if it would probably be a simple mission. They were just going to get the information from the source and see if they could find a location on the criminal.

"Pietro seems to like you," Steve commented casually as he placed his com in his ear. Of course he noticed how the man teased Ella to get her attention at every possible chance.

Ella laughed. "He's a flirt. Does the same with the other agents here."

"Not as much."

Ella shrugged. She guessed he was right; Pietro did target her the most. If she had to guess, it had something to do with her saving his life. It was a kind of infatuation almost.

"He's a good kid." Steve said. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

Ella stopped walking abruptly, her brother following suite. Her brows furrowed until they almost touched, head tilted to the left. She almost didn't believe she heard him correctly. "Steve… Pietro's nice and all that but Bucky's still out there."

Steve sighed heavily. "I know he is… but he might not be the same guy we knew." He had this on his mind for so long, but since he and his sister had talked about him so little recently, he was never able to voice it.

"But…" Ella began. "But you said you saw something in him." Not only that, but she had seen him get better. Not fully the Bucky she knew, but he had gotten some life to him… but he didn't remember her.

"I did." Steve said, finding it difficult to get the next part out. "But when we find him and he's not the man that- that loved you… I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ella felt her lips part as her brother's words sank in. He didn't believe that James would love her the way she still loved him, and the worst part was, he could easily be right. James could never want to see her again, let alone love her. She pressed her lips together tightly as she felt her heart constrict painfully. It was a hard reality to accept.

"The Bucky we knew wouldn't want you to be lonely." Steve murmured.

Ella swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah… you're right." They were silent for a beat. "Be safe on your mission."

"Always am."

…

Ella waited until the jet disappeared over the green tops of the trees before heading back. As she made her way through the halls, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Kate.

 _Listen, I'm out of town for the weekend visiting my parents but I hear that the Russian base in Hell's Kitchen is gonna be deserted tonight. Just an idea in case you wanted to mess some shit up._

Ella felt the corners of her lips quirk up into a smile. It had been a while since she had gone out. It was long overdue.

…

As normal, Ella waited until it was past one in the morning before getting ready.

This time, she was met with more difficulties than normal. There were security cameras set up all around the outside of the compound, which meant that Ella would have to find a blind spot to get out and back in successfully. She had already snuck into the security room, glad to find that there was a convenient blind spot on the south side of the compound.

Ella couldn't go through the doors on the first level, knowing there were agents around all the time. So, she was left with one option. She had to climb out her window. She was only two stories up, a sturdy tree right outside her window so she was lucky. She would never have been able to sneak out her window back at Stark tower.

Ella swung her window open slowly, a bust of cool air hitting her face. Her bandana hung around her neck in place of her locket as she carefully crawled onto the windowsill, testing her weight on the branches as she shimmied down to the ground. Once her feet hit the grass, she began to make her way to the edge of the woods. She had parked her motorcycle on the edge of the road, hidden by some bushes. It wouldn't be a far walk.

However, she didn't get far.

"What are you doing out so late?"

Ella gasped and spun around, hand over her heart. Pietro stood a few feet away, donned in baggy sweats and a t-shirt, arms crossed over his chest with a raised brow. She hadn't even heard him. Ella could find any words to say, mouth opening and closing uselessly at being caught.

"How did you know I was out here?" she managed.

"I saw you from my window." Pietro told her. "I was halfway through an episode too."

Ella could have rolled her eyes. Blaming her for interrupting his late night bingeing.

"So, you never answered me." He said.

"And I don't have to." Ella said, turning away to go towards her destination.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back and the back of her head before she lurched forward. The scenery went past her in a blur, wind whipping sharply on her face. It only lasted a moment before Pietro came to a stop and put her down softly.

Ella stumbled slightly, feeling light headed as she braced herself against a tree. He had brought them into the woods surrounding the compound, deep enough that no one would see them.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Ella groaned.

"Because there was an agent heading our way." Pietro told her, taking a couple more steps closer to the girl. "So, are you going to explain yourself or should I just call your brother?"

"No!" Ella blurted out instantly, cringing slightly at how guilty that made her sound. She pushed herself off the tree, turning to face him. "Listen, Pietro… if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone else, especially Steve."

Pietro raised a brow, wondering what this girl could be keeping from her brother, especially since they seemed to have such a close relationship. He traced an X over his heart with his index finger.

Ella took a deep breath before speaking. "I go into the city and… fight crime."

"Like one of those vigilantes?"

"I _am_ one of those vigilantes."

Pietro narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girl in front of her. He knew she was enhanced just like her brother, but she never worked with them while they trained. At times, he would catch her in the gym jogging or going at it with a punching bag but nothing more.

"And your brother doesn't know about this because…?"

Ella shifted and shrugged. "He would never approve of me going on my own… well, on my own sometimes. I have help sometimes."

"Help as in the other vigilantes?"

"Once or twice." Ella sighed, pressing a hand against her forehead. "Listen, Pietro, I have to go I only have a limited time slot here. I swear I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Do you need me to run you into the city?"

Ella was already walking towards where her bike was hidden. "I'm supposed to be inconspicuous." She tossed over her shoulder, brushing past the bushes. "You're not very good at that."

"You're not going to die, are you?" he shouted loudly over the sound of her engine.

"Not likely!" Ella called back. "Go back inside and finish your episode!"

With that, she kicked her feet off the ground and sped off down the road. Pietro waited until she was out of sight, shaking his head softly. Out of all the things the girl could have been, she turned out to be a vigilante. Who would have thought?

…

Ella ditched her bike a block away from the base, pulling her bandana up and going on her way. Her hand hovered over her gun as she stalked towards where the base was. So far, Kate had been right. There had been no patrols circling around the area like there normally was.

Ella stopped by a window, prying it upwards. She managed to break the bolts that held it down with her strength. She hoped no one heard anything. Before going inside, she grabbed a gas can that was resting by the motorbikes stacked against the wall. She was going to burn the place down.

Ella wandered through the dimly lit halls slowly, sloshing the liquid everywhere she went. The place wasn't huge, it didn't take Ella long to get through most of it, leaving the large office at the end of the hall last.

Ella didn't know what to expect, maybe a desk with some files or a place to store weapons. What she saw, however, frightened her.

There was a large bulletin board filled with clippings, mostly from newspapers or magazines connected with pieces of brightly colored string. Ella's brows knitted together as she took tentative steps closer to get a better look. She couldn't contain the horror from her face when she realized what it was.

It was _her._

Pictures of her from the news, her full face. From her press conference, from when they first found out about her, pictures from the forties, articles about what she had done for the city, even the blurry surveillance photo from the hostage situation. They knew who she was; they had figured it all out.

They knew they couldn't touch her, not when she was with the Avengers… but that didn't make this whole display any less unsettling.

Ella clenched her fists and splashed gasoline over the pictures, the desk and anything else in the room. She tossed the empty can onto the ground, stomping towards her open window with her teeth grinding. They wouldn't get her, they couldn't.

Ella crawled out the window, taking out a lighter and flicking the switch, the quick burst of flame illuminating the planes of her face, making her blue eyes glow. She watched the blaze dance for a moment longer before tossing it inside, feeling the heat of the fire on her face as it began to swallow the hall.

She could hear it crackling as she walked away, shoulders drawn taunt and proud. They may know who she was, but they would never get her, not when she had something to say about it.

She got to her bike, throwing a leg over the side and revving it up, tossing one last look over her shoulder at the building as it was engulfed in bright, orange flame. She smirked, unseen by anyone under her bandana. She had gotten the job done.

…

Ella slept in late the next morning, fully satisfying with being buried under warm pillows and blankets past eleven. She wasn't really asleep, more like in a hazy state. She sighed in content and rolled over, stretching her arms overhead as she peeled her eyes open. She was happy she got a day off working for Stark.

She crawled out of bed, wandering out of her room towards the common area. No one was around surprisingly. She went to the kitchen, pulling out some fruit just to snack on since she had slept through breakfast.

Ella sat down in front of the TV and flicked on the news, curling up in the corner of the couch as she popped grapes into her mouth. She felt a strange sense of pride as the news reported on the burning of the building she had caused. No one had been hurt, which was a relief. At least no one innocent was caught up in the fight.

There was a familiar _whoosh._

"Your handy work I presume?" Pietro asked, leaning over her shoulder and snatching an apple slice for himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ella said, feigning ignorance as she sorted through the fruit.

"Hmm." Pietro hummed, going around the couch and planting himself next to her, watching as the news showed footage of firemen putting down the flames. "Impressive work for one girl."

"She must be really talented."

Pietro scoffed out a laugh. "What are we going to do today?"

Ella raised a brow. "I though you wanted me to explain everything to you?"

"And I do." He said. "But I want to do something. I've never been to America before."

"Don't you have training?"

"Captain's not here. We have an off day."

"What about your sister?"

"Working with Vision on controlling her power." Pietro told her smugly, glad that she wouldn't have an excuse to not take him somewhere. "So it's just you and me. Take me to go do what the tourists do, I don't care. You grew up here, did you not?"

"I grew up in Brooklyn." Ella told him. "Not the city." She paused, thinking this through. With a heavy sigh, she relented. "But, I always did like Central Park."

…

Not much later, Ella and Pietro were out in the sun, strolling through the park. It was busy, as it always was. It was a nice day, fat clouds rolling across the bright sky.

Ella was wearing a casual tank and leggings, Pietro in his normal running shorts and pants. She couldn't tell one article of his clothing from the next.

Ella adjusted her sunglasses as they walked, Pietro looking at everything around them with barely contained excitement. It was all new to him, interesting. He had never really left Sokovia until Ultron came and turned their world upside down. Now was his chance to see everything.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" Ella asked, looking up at her companion.

"It's pretty nice." He admitted, grinning. Pietro's eyes landed on a vendor stationed beside the sidewalk selling ice-cream. He pointed it out to Ella. "You want some? My treat. I gotta make up for you saving my life still."

"Your treat?" Ella laughed. "You don't pay for anything. It's Stark's money."

"It's the principal." He said. "The guy always pays for the girl."

A few minutes later, Ella had a cup of ice-cream with two spoons in her hand. She walked around a small pond with Pietro, who began to ask all of the questions he had been saving.

"How long?"

"About a year now, give or take."

"Every night?"

"Only when I'm sure Steve won't catch me." Ella said, popping the spoon into her mouth.

"Why don't you train with us then?" Pietro asked, reaching for his own spoon.

Ella shook her head. "I'm not an Avenger… I'm just not."

"You could be."

She hung her head, passing her tongue over her lips. "No… I don't think so."

…

The tabloids treated the Avengers like celebrities ever since Tony Stark made the announcement that he was Iron Man. They were gossiped about and photographed like movies stars, people all over the world wanted to know what they were doing.

Even halfway across the world in Romania, there were tabloids slathered in their faces.

James was walking past a newspaper stand when his eyes were caught by a familiar name and figure on the front of a magazine. He paused, picking it up in his gloved hands while his hungrily drank in the information. It was a photo of Ella, a candid taken without her knowledge. She was walking with another man, one who he had seen before in the news, the one the people called Quicksilver.

The magazine was printed in Romanian, but James still understood it as he flicked through the pages.

It spoke about Ella, how she hadn't been spotted for a while until recently when with the Avengers during the crisis in Sokovia. The pages were covered with gossip and rumors, talking about what she had been doing in the time since. It talked about if she and the man were dating and what she and him wore on that particular day and where to find it. James knew most of it was trash, but it still made him angry.

Here was this girl, kind and compassionate who had seen the Second World War, fought against HYDRA, and lived with the Avengers and all they cared about was about what goddamned sunglasses she was wearing. Why couldn't they report on something meaningful?

Still, in the pictures, she looked happy. There were a few of them all taken on the same outing. She was tossing her head back in laughter, sharing something with the man. His fingers clenched around the paper, crinkling it as he felt something similar to jealousy bloom in his chest. James knew he shouldn't feel that way, that he had no claim on the girl especially after treating her the way he did. Still, he had nearly all of his memories back and he knew her. He knew her and he missed her.

James paid for the trashy tabloid, looking down at the photos of Ella smiling as he walked back to his small apartment. At least now he had more pictures for his notebook.

He could keep her close.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you are all enjoying because school starts soon and I won't be able to update as much.** **L** **I'll miss writing a lot.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	69. Chapter 69

Sam and Steve returned without anything substantial. They weren't able to catch the terrorist or even get any new information about who he is or why he was doing what he was. At least they didn't get into a fight, coming home with jetlag instead of bruises.

Sam dropped with a huff onto the couch beside Ella, resting his arm on the back. Steve rested into a sitting chair across from them. Natasha, Pietro, Vision, and Wanda were all gathered around, listening to the report about the small mission. There wasn't much to talk about, the whole debriefing lasting a little over five minutes.

"So what did you do while we were gone?" Steve asked Ella after he finished.

Ella shrugged nonchalantly, picking at her nails. "Nothing much."

Her eyes flickered up from her hands, finding Pietro looking straight at her with amusement written on his face. She narrowed her eyes in warning, glad to see him discretely make a cross over his heart again.

Wanda, ever observant, noticed the small exchange. Her head tilted to the side as she attempted to read them, feeling almost childlike giddiness from her brother and barely conceal nervousness from Ella. They were hiding something, which was strange because her brother never hid anything from her.

Wanda hoped it wouldn't get them into trouble.

…

A few months went by. The Avengers trained almost non-stop, Ella stopping by to watch every once and a while. They were beginning to learn how to work together, movements becoming smooth and fluid, almost effortless.

Ella continued to sneak out, not every night, but she tried to go once or twice a week. Going every night would increase her chances of being caught and she would have to explain why she was weary every morning.

She was lucky that Pietro kept his word and told no one, sometimes waving down from his window when he saw her sneak into the tree line. Still, he used it to his advantage at times, holding it over her head when he wanted to go out again and see more of the city. It could have been worse.

Stark still had her working for him, but she didn't mind. It was good to stay busy when she was able.

Ella got a call from Stark in the evening.

" _I need you to go to a meeting tomorrow."_ He told her. " _Well, it's more of a showing."_

"Yeah, sure." Ella said, leaning on the counter and flicking through the newspaper to make sure there weren't any pictures of her that Steve could happen upon. "Where?"

" _Pym Technologies."_ Stark said. " _It's a bit of a flight. Have you ever been to California?"_

…

Next thing Ella knew, she was in a private jet heading from the west coast. She had never been to California, as Stark expected, but along with a list of things to look out for at the meeting, he also gave her recommendations for where to eat and shop. Always so helpful.

Stark was invited to see if he wanted in invest in the new technology being shown at this time. Stark however, simply didn't want to go. Apparently, his dad had some kind of argument with the man who started the company and he felt he had to continue that legacy. So, Ella was to be the representative.

Stark had booked her a nice hotel in San Francisco. She was only going to be staying the night, but she wouldn't deny that she loved the luxury of the hotel room. It was big with a huge balcony and a beautiful bathroom with a swimming pool sized, claw foot tub. Most importantly, she was actually alone. She had forgotten what a blessing it was to not have ten other people in your living space at a time.

On the morning of the meeting, she got dressed in a black dress jacket and pencil skirt, throwing her hair up and hoping that she looked like she knew what she was talking about.

…

Darren Cross was confidently leading his small party through the labs, knowing he was close to creating world changing technology. He knew for a fact that some of these people would greedily buy his tech. He was going to be rich, powerful even.

As he finished giving his speech in the observation dome, he thought he had nearly everyone wrapped around his finger, save for the one man. He was about to wrap it up when a small voice spoke up from the back.

"So this is privatized? There's no government regulation?"

All eyes turned towards the back of the room, people parting so that Cross could see who spoke. Ella stood with her lips drawn tight with worry, hands crossed in front of her as she observed the suit and the screens with slight horror. This was a terrible idea.

"Where are you from, sweetheart?" Cross asked, faking amusement. He wasn't happy to be called out.

Ella tried to hide how bothered she was by his patronizing tone. "Stark Industries. You do realize that you would be giving weapons to anyone with a handful of cash. This could cause chaos."

She wasn't really supposed to speak out during this meeting, simply here to observe but she couldn't stop from pointing out the obvious flaws in this arrangement.

"Just like Stark's weapons did?"

"Stark Industries is no longer an arms dealer." Ella explained, trying to keep a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Tell that to the people of Sokovia."

Ella was taken aback for a moment, not expecting him to bring this up so soon after the disaster. She couldn't even argue against him, knowing deep in her heart, that what happened in Sokovia was Stark's fault, although she would never tell him that. She quickly composed herself. "I speak for Stark Industries, not mister Stark himself."

Cross said nothing, simply pacing around the room. "No, the Yellow Jacket is not government regulated. Recall the last time we trusted the government with weapons, three Helicarriers crashed in D.C. This is meant to ensure nothing like that happens again."

"This could cause something like that to happen again."

Cross said nothing, narrowing his eyes at the girl who spoke so confidently at his meeting. It took him a few moments to recognize the girl from the news. She was Captain America's sister; of course she would be making this argument. She didn't see the world the way he saw it.

"I will ensure that it doesn't." Cross said before turning. "Thank you for coming."

A woman with short dark hair led the group out. Ella was sharply aware of eyes following her. She managed to get a quick peek over her shoulder at the group of men behind her, speaking in soft murmurs to each other. Something didn't add up.

…

Later that day, Ella sat on the private jet with a tablet resting in front of her, retelling all of the information to Stark over video chat.

"It's a suit." she explained. "But it can shrink people and it had weapons on it."

Stark looked down thoughtfully. " _SHIELD files talked about a guy who could shrink down. Most of them are still encrypted though. Guess he got the tech."_

"It could be dangerous, couldn't it?"

" _It usually is."_

"Are the Avengers going to step in?"

 _"_ _There's nothing we can do about this until it causes a problem."_

Ella huffed and leaned back in her seat, chewing on her bottom lip in nervousness. She hoped it wouldn't cause a problem, but something in her gut told her it would. With a sigh, she picked up the tablet and read through the files that Stark had sent her about the shrinking man. It would be best to educate herself in case things went south.

…

Not much later, Ella was back in New York. She dragged her bag from the landing pad into the compound, still wearing the professional, constricting clothes from earlier.

The compound was quiet as she walked through, the only sounds being the wheels from her suitcase and the bottoms of her heels against the marble floors. However, like usual in the compound, the quiet didn't last. With a quick burst of air that disturbed Ella's hair, Pietro was in-step with her.

"How was the vacation?"

"It wasn't a vacation." Ella said.

"Sure it wasn't." Pietro said. "Your brother wants to talk to you."

"Where is he?"

"The gym."

Ella stopped walking, turning to Pietro and sticking out the handle to her suitcase. "Would you be a dear and run this to my room?" she said with a sweet smile, simply wanting him to do what she asked.

He took the suitcase without hesitation, running it to her room for her while she went down to the gym to see her brother. When she got to the floor, she saw Steve and Sam standing side by side in front of a screen, backs towards her. She could tell by their body language that they were tense.

"You asked for me?" Ella said, wondering if they already knew about the tech she was sent to check out.

The two turned, giving her a glimpse at what was playing on the screen. It was that terrorist again, the one in the body armor. This time, she got a glimpse of the messy white cross painted on his chest. It looked like he and his team stole more weapons, bigger and more powerful than the last.

"You're going after him?" Ella asked.

"He is, and he's leaving me." Sam said with irritation.

"You know we always need an Avenger here," Steve said. "This in a chance to take the team out."

Sam still didn't seem thrilled at the idea of being left behind from a mission, clenching his jaw and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew his reasoning but still wanted to be at Steve's side.

"Be careful." Ella advised. The amount of times she said those words must have been staggering.

"Always am."

Ella and Sam later saw the team off not much later, standing outside while they loaded the jet with supplies. The mission consisted of Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, and Vision. She hoped they would all be safe during it.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" Pietro asked, sliding up to her side.

Ella shook her head softly. "Don't die."

He laughed. "Always so positive."

He caught her off guard by giving her a peck on her temple before speeding off into the back of the jet. Ella felt her jaw drop as she looked at Sam, who looked at her with wide eyes, hand covering his mouth. As the back of the jet closed, she saw Pietro shrug unapologetically.

"Are you two-?" Sam started.

"No!"

…

This mission went longer than the last few, a week going by with nothing but quick updates from the team. The compound was eerily empty at times, especially today. It was a day off for most of the agents that worked there, only the bare minimum of security being around. It looked like nothing exciting would be happening today.

But looks were deceiving.

By mid-afternoon, a sensor tripped, alerting them that something had come into the area. Sam wasted no time before suiting up, telling Ella to go to the security room and keep extra eyes out. So, when he flew off, Ella sat in a dark room surrounded by screens with a com in her ear, hoping nothing bad would happen while they were so understaffed.

" _I'm not seeing anything…"_ Sam reported at first.

Ella chewed on the nail of her thumb as she watched the screens, two of them broadcasting different angles of where Sam was, another connected to his glasses and letting her see what he saw.

" _Wait a second."_ He spoke as his goggles locked on something.

"What is it?" Ella asked, not seeing anything on the screen.

Sam didn't have a chance to respond before a person popped into view. Ella nearly couldn't believe her eyes, it looked as though he grew. He took his mask off before speaking in a voice that made Ella believe he really didn't want to cause any harm.

" _Hi, I'm Scott."_

Ella narrowed her eyes, realizing this obviously wasn't like the kind of person they usually dealt with. He was far more open about his identity. A computer to her left locked onto his face, scanning it, and running it through facial recognition. Ella turned away from the security footage for a bit, reading over the new information that popped up.

 _Scott Lang._

Nothing about being a superhero, but apparently was part of some kind of theft and did jail time for it, just got out, was arrested for another robbery, and escaped containment. So, he was in a fair amount of trouble. What was he doing on the other side of the country?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sam spoke.

" _The breach is an adult male who has some kind of shrinking tech."_

Ella's lips parted as she connected the dots. Just like what she had been sent to California to check out, suddenly appeared again. However, it wasn't the Yellow Jacket suit she had seen, this one was completely different.

Ella looked back up at the screens, unable to hold back a laugh as she watched Sam try and fight the man. Although part of her thought she should be worried for him, another part of her thought it was comical. It looked like he was being beat up by nothing. She took her phone out of her pocket, switching on the camera and recording the fight as she laughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked as his suit began to malfunction. She was only answered with short cries of frustration and anger until he crashed. Sam's goggles were no longer able to lock onto a target.

" _It's really important to me that Cap never finds out about this."_ Sam said pointedly.

"Too late." Ella said with a snicker as she hit send. It went out to her brother as well as Pietro and Wanda, who she figured could use a laugh.

As Sam groaned and cursed, Ella looked back over to the computer screen, looking at the man's mug shot one last time.

 _Scott Lang._

She would remember that.

…

The next evening, Ella and Sam sat on the couch, watching the news. Pym Technologies had blown up, only a couple of days after she visited. There was no doubt that the whole situation had something to do with the Yellow Jacket. In fact, there had been sightings of a man in that suit.

"The shrinking…" Ella began slowly.

"Scott…" Sam added, a crease between his brows as he thought.

"The stolen tech…"

Their gazes met, a similar exasperated look on their faces.

"We're going to have to go to California, aren't we?" Ella sighed, dragging a hand down her face.

"Field trip?"

It was only going to be a quick stop, not wanting to leave the compound for too long. The borrowed one of the jets, not the fancy private one that Stark had gotten for her the last time, but it worked well enough. They had only packed small bags, enough for a night at the most.

"We should split up to find him." Sam said.

"Good idea." Ella murmured, already working on a plan as she tapped at the tablet with the information she had gotten about Scott. With Stark's advanced technology, she was able to track him using security cameras and facial recognition. Anywhere there was a camera, she had eyes. A street camera last got a glimpse of him getting out of an old van and walking up a sidewalk into an old house.

"You know how you're going to find him?" Ella asked.

"I got a source." He said smugly. "Why don't we make it into a game? Whoever finds him first wins."

Ella was confident with her ability to find the man. "Fine."

When they landed, they both went their separate ways. Ella hoped she would be able to find her way around a new city, being so used to the streets of New York she had forgotten what it was like to be in an unfamiliar place. Still, California was nice. The sun was bright and warm, the space more open than the confining streets of New York. Maybe one day she would go for a reason that didn't have to do with superheroes.

Ella had grown to love the technology that used to confuse her. For example, the GPS on her phone was beyond helpful this day when she typed in the address to the home Scott had walked in to and followed the simple directions. Finding her way through new streets in the forties would have been a nightmare.

Ella pushed her sunglasses up as she stood on the street in front of the house she had been looking for. It was under the name Pym, leading her to realize that the whole situation ran deeper than she originally knew.

The house was painted dark colors, surrounded by a tall fence with vine creeping upwards. It hid the yard and even most of the windows. Ella hoped she wasn't walking into any kind of trouble. She pushed her worry down as she walked up the winding pathway to the front door, knocking softly on the aged wood and hearing the echo through the halls of the home.

She waited for a few painfully tense moments before the lock clicked and the door creaked open, revealing an older man with his arm wrapped in a sling. She had seen him in the showing at Pym Technologies.

Ella grinned broadly in greeting. "Mister Pym, I presume?"

The man seemed apprehensive. "Yes."

She stuck out her hand, shaking his firmly. "Ella Rogers."

"I remember you." He said, drawing the connections. "You're the girl from Stark Industries." His lips curled in distaste. Stark hadn't been kidding about the bad blood.

"I was from Stark Industries." Ella told him. "I'm off the clock for him right now. I'm here representing another organization."

"Which is?"

"The Avengers."

Pym frowned slightly, remembering how Scott had infiltrated their compound and stole some of their technology. How they managed to track him down was beyond him. "I don't want any trouble-"

"There's no trouble." Ella swiftly assured him. "I'm just here to talk. Is there a Scott Lang here?"

Pym swallowed hard, but nodded, knowing that it would be better to not cross the Avengers. He knew who the girl was, who she was related to. He hadn't made the connection when he first saw her, but once she said her name, it was obvious. So, he simply opened the door all the way and led her inside his home. He tried not to seem nervous as he brought her to the kitchen where Scott and Hope were currently eating.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" he called back, voice muffled by the bread he had stuffed in his mouth.

"You have a visitor."

Scott made a face as the girl walked around the corner and into the kitchen. He didn't know who she was, not recognizing her at first. Still, there was something vaguely familiar about her face. Hope, however, knew who she was, casting a frightened glance at her father who put a hand out to try and settle her.

"Mister Lang." Ella said, hold out a hand.

Scott wiped his buttery fingers on the front of his shirt, looking at the others in the room with furrowed brows, hoping they would fill him in as to why they looked so worried. "Hi."

"Have a seat." Pym offered.

Ella sat down across from Scott, folding her hands on the table in front of her. "My name is Ella Rogers. It's come to my attention that you are in possession of some kind of shrinking technology."

"That's just a myth." Pym said quickly.

"Don't worry, we're not trying to take it." Ella said. "No point in lying. I know it was you."

"How?"

"You said 'Hi, my name is Scott.'"

Hope pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She knew that would come back to him.

"Anyways…" Ella continued. "I was just hoping you could explain to me what happened at Pym Technologies?"

Scott glanced at the older man for permission, waiting for the curt nod before trying his best to explain what happened to the girl, who he had no reason to trust, but Pym seemed to. He tried to give her the shorted version.

"So those men were HYDRA?" she asked after he finished, a look of disgust apparent on her face. She thought that Steve and the rest of the Avengers had taken them down, but it appeared some still remained. "I knew they were looking at me…"

"Why would they…?" Scott paused, looking at her face a bit longer before a lightbulb went off in his head. "Oh! Oh my god, I know you!" he looked towards Hope and Pym, wondering why they weren't as mind blown as he was. "That's Captain America's sister! Oh, wow!"

Ella nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"If you don't mind me asking," Hope piped up, still feeling a bit defensive. "If you're not here to take the tech or report Scott… why are you here?"

Ella leaned back in her seat. "Well, seeing what he is capable of has put him on some of our watch lists… if the Avengers ever needed help, you could be it, Mister Lang. Besides, you already beat up one."

"Oh yeah," Scott said. "That was awesome- I mean, I'm so sorry about beating up your friend."

"No, you're right. It was pretty good." Ella smiled. "I got a video on my phone."

"No way? Can you send that to me?" Scott asked, wanting to show his daughter and to keep it as proof to show that he did fight an Avenger and survive.

"Sure."

…

As Ella walked out of the house, she felt satisfied. She made her way down the street, pulling out her phone and dialing Sam. It rang only twice before he picked up.

"You find anything?"

" _Found a girl who knows a guy… who knows a guy."_

Ella laughed. "That's it?"

" _Well, what did you find then, hotshot?"_

"Oh, I found him an hour ago. I win."

 **Authors note:**

 **Dull chapter probably, but my last before school starts. Knowing my schedule, it may be a couple a months before I update. I'll miss this.**

 **Also, when I do manage to pick this back up, it will be getting close to the reunion;)**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	70. Chapter 70

As the months went by, the team became used to the routine at the compound. Everything flowed smoothly, everyone worked together like they had been doing it for years. With the amount they trained, it was to be expected.

Ella found that more often than not, she had good days. She was so busy she never had time to dwell on anything negative. No one ever saw her frown or look anything more than mildly annoyed, mostly at Pietro who liked to pester her to get her attention.

Although the days were okay, the nights were hard when she couldn't find sleep. Nothing to keep her occupied, being left alone with nothing but her thoughts.

This night was one of the bad ones.

Wanda was awoken when an overwhelming wave of sorrow washed through her entire being, making her sit bolt upright in her bed. It took her a few moments to get her bearing, to separate her thoughts from whoever she had begun to read. It wasn't her fault, she didn't mean to pry, but when she slept, she couldn't control her abilities as well. She would catch herself slipping into other's dreams, sometimes leading to awkward mornings, but she had never felt something like this.

Wanda narrowed her groggy eyes as she began to recognize who it was. It took her a while to be able to do this, especially when she first got her abilities. She hadn't been able to tell where her thoughts began and someone's ended. However, with practice, she learning that each person had a distinct way of thinking. From the months at the compound, she learned each and every style.

This was Ella.

Wanda knew she held things back, she could feel the wall she put up. Now, it seemed to be a release. A big one. She needed someone, whatever was wrong with her.

She got out of bed, stepping quietly across the hall towards Ella's room. Her door was cracked open, allowing Wanda to peek in at the scene inside. Ella was seated on the edge of her bed, hunched over slightly. In one hand, she had a picture frame, in the other, a white shirt which she had pressed against her lips to muffle her cries. Wanda felt her face fall, realizing she had never seen the girl in such a state.

Wanda's fingers curled around the edge of the door, pushing it open and stepping into the room. Ella didn't notice her until she sat on the edge of the bed, cause her to jump and gasp sharply.

"Wanda!" Ella said in a raspy voice, dropping the picture frame on her lap and wiping furiously under her eyes as if she could hide all evidence of her breaking. "What- what are you-?"

"I felt you." Wanda said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She focused harder to try to see what exactly was ailing the girl to try to help. She looked down at the picture frame with curiosity, seeing it was her, recognizable even though she was younger, with a man with dark hair. They were grinning with arms wrapped around one another, the lights of a Ferris wheel twinkling in the back. It was from the past, Wanda finding it interesting to see Ella in the way she had been. She pointed to the man. "Who is this?"

Ella sniffed and wiped under her nose with the back of her hand. "That's Bucky."

Wanda knew that name, catching it in conversations between Steve and Sam. He was Steve's friend who had gone missing, they were looking for him. She had read the feelings of friendship from Steve, but what Ella was radiating right now was different. It was love.

That was news to Wanda. She didn't know that Ella loved anyone, let alone this man who was on the run, missing after being tortured by HYDRA. She had read the reports; she knew the truth about him.

"You miss him." It was a statement, not a question.

Ella nodded, her grip on the shirt tightening as she looked at the photo with red-rimmed eyes. "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ella, surprising herself, nodded. She took a deep, shaking breath, tipping her head back to try to get the tears not to fall before slowly beginning. "I just… miss him. It's been over a year since we found out he's still alive and knowing he's out there… it kills me."

Wanda nodded sympathetically.

Ella sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "If he remembers me," she began, voice cracking. "And he remembers how he felt about me…" she turned to Wanda, face scrunched in pain. "Why hasn't he come back?"

Wanda didn't know how to answer the desperate plead.

"Steve said he might not be the man we remember." She continued. "And if it's been this long and he still can't love me, then he's truly gone."

Wanda couldn't remember ever seeing another this lost and broken, the girl who always wished for the best to look hopeless.

"I just don't know how to let him go."

"I'm so sorry." Was all Wanda could say. She couldn't put into words how she felt at the moment. She couldn't say she related, because she didn't. There was no one who had this same experience.

"I just wished I knew where he was." Ella said, mustering some strength into her voice. "Just to know he's safe, get closure."

"Have you tried looking for him?"

"Sam and Steve haven't found anything."

"I asked if _you_ tried looking for him." Wanda said.

Ella paused and looked down. "No… no I haven't."

"Maybe you'll have better luck."

Ella didn't say anything for a few moments, not knowing how to respond to that. She looked back down at the picture that had given her so much comfort, now finding it made her feel hollow in a way. She longed for that again, but knew she never could have it.

"Thank you, Wanda." Ella said earnestly, sending her a wry smile. "For listening."

…

The next morning, Ella had shaken off the bad feelings that had overtaken her the night before, the only indication that it happened at all being a meaningful glance at Wanda, who sent her a warm smile.

Later on that day, the team was whisked away to try and followed the terrorist again who continued to leave chaos in his wake. It left Ella alone at the compound, which gave her a chance to tidy up. She didn't get the ability to do so normally, the moment she did, someone else would mess it up again.

She was shifting through the magazines and papers on the coffee table when something caught her eye. Whether it be fate or a simple stroke of luck, the paper was opened to the ad page, showing her something that could be helpful.

Ella picked up the paper, narrowing her eyes as she read the ad.

 _Alias Investigations_

 _J. Jones._

A private investigator.

Ella may not be able to find Bucky, but maybe there was someone who could.

…

The next day, Ella stood before a rundown building, looking down at the ad and double-checking she had the right place. This wasn't her first idea of where a private investigator would be located, but the address was correct. It wasn't even an office, it was an apartment building.

It didn't make her thrilled to be in Hell's Kitchen, especially when all of the Avengers were gone and the Russians knew who she was. She was vulnerable, but she was desperate. She felt her pistol concealed in the waistband of her jeans, something she had taken with her in case of an emergency.

She blew a strand out of her face, folding the ad and slipping it into her pocket before walking inside the old building. It could have seen better days, the wallpaper peeling and mysterious stains blotting the doors and carpet. As Ella rode up the slow elevator, she wondered what she was gotten herself into.

The elevator creaked to a stop, doors rolling open slower than Ella ever thought possible. She read the numbers of each of the doors until she came to the last one in the hall. Where a window should have been on the door had been broken, covered instead by cardboard.

 _Alias Investigations._

Someone had scrawled that on the board with a thick, black marker. She wondered if this place was really as good as the reviews online had made them out to be.

Ella knocked lightly on the door, crossing her arms in front of her and waiting patiently as footsteps approached, numerous locks clicked, and the door opened.

There was a black man standing before her, wearing a hoodie and sweats.

"Hi." Ella said. "Are you Jones?"

The man shook his head. "No, but she's here. Come on in."

He opened the door the rest of the way, allowing Ella inside. She hadn't really expected J. Jones to be a woman, but there wasn't anything wrong with it.

It was obvious that someone lived there, it was an apartment and it wasn't in the neatest shape. There were opened magazines and newspapers, clothing draped over the back of furniture, and even a bottle of alcohol peeking out.

The man brought her to a desk where a dark haired woman sat, looking at her laptop screen with slightly narrowed eyes, tapping her bottom lips with a pencil.

"Jessica," the man said. "You have a client."

The woman looked up, a look of slight irritation on her face. Ella couldn't tell if it was just her face or she actually was annoyed that she was there. Her dark eyes flickered the Ella before she leaned back in her seat and motioned in front of her.

"Have a seat."

Ella lowered herself into the old, wooden chairs before the desk, crossing her legs and waiting expectantly.

"What are you here for?" Jessica asked.

Ella hadn't expected such a blunt question, but she still answered. "I'm looking for someone."

Jessica pulled a notepad out of a drawer and flipped it to a new page. "Male or female?"

"Male."

"Age?"

Ella had to think about this for a moment, trying to factor in in year he was actually born, how long he had been out, and the time they had him out of cryostasis while he was with HYDRA. In the end, she went by how many years older than her he was. "Twenty nine."

"What he do to you?"

Ella blinked once. "Excuse me?"

"When a woman comes to me looking for a man, it's usually because they did something. Cheated, stole, broke their heart you know how it goes." Jessica sighed. "So, what'd he do?"

"Nothing." Ella shook her head. "He didn't do anything. He's just… lost."

"Mhmm." Jessica hummed as if she didn't quite believe her story. "For how long?"

"Almost two years now."

"I hate to break it to you," Jessica said. "But he's probably dead."

"No," Ella said, shaking her head firmly. "I know he's not."

"Then have you considered that he doesn't want to be found?"

Ella hesitated, looking down at her hands. "Yes."

Jessica squinted her eyes at the girl before her, studying her. She seemed sad, which meant that this person who she was looking for meant something to her. Maybe she was lying about the heartbreak. She looked young; it would make sense if that were what happened. As Jessica looked at her face, she felt that there was something painfully familiar about it.

"What did you say your name was?" Jessica asked.

"Ella Rogers."

The girl from the news, Captain America's sister. Jessica couldn't believe that she was here; she must have been truly desperate. With the resources she must have, Jessica could only be a last ditch effort. Who was she looking for that the Avengers couldn't find?

"And what's the name of the guy you're looking for?" Jessica asked, leaning forward and lacing her fingers together on the desk.

Ella swallowed hard. "James Barnes."

"Oh my god," Jessica mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "You want me to find the metal arm guy that the government can't locate?"

"I want you to try." Ella said, biting her bottom lip. "I have money; all I ask is that you try. Please."

Jessica had desperate people come to her before, but there was something about this girl that really got to her. She was practically walking history, at one time, her name was on everyone's lips. Now, she sat before her simply asking her to look for her friend… or was it a friend? Jessica knew that look on her face; she hadn't just lost a friend. Now _that_ would be a story the news would eat up.

Jessica exhaled heavily. "I'll try. That's all I can promise you."

Ella smiled. "Thank you."

…

A couple days went by before Ella got any news from Jessica. She practically lunged at her phone when her name flashed across the screen.

 _"_ _All I can tell you is that he's not in New York."_ Jessica reported. " _I don't know if he's in America or not."_

Ella gnawed at her thumbnail as she paced around her room. "Can't you do facial recognition through cameras or something like that?"

Jessica laughed. " _I don't have that kind of technology."_

Ella stopped pacing, shutting her eyes softly as she thought. She knew there was only one thing to do. "I do."

…

The next day, Ella had snuck Jessica into the Avengers compound. The woman felt a little out of place, but tried her best not to show it.

"You sure they're not here?" Jessica asked, looking around apprehensively.

"They won't be back until Friday." Ella told her.

It wasn't that Jessica was scared of their powers, she had some of her own, but frankly, she just got out of a fight and would prefer not to get into another one so soon.

Jessica followed behind Ella as she purposefully strode through the compound, knowing exactly where to go to get what needed to be done, done. She eventually led Jessica to Stark's lab where he kept all of the expensive technology. Ella wouldn't know where to start with it, but she hoped Jessica did.

"This is it." Ella announced.

Jessica studied all around her as she shrugged off her leather jacket. Her lips were parted in slight awe. "Wow." She wandered around to the front of a large computer, booting it up and being surprised as several more holographic screens popped up. Jessica began tentatively tapping away at buttons as she began to figure out how the apparatus worked.

Ella stayed off to the side for a bit while Jessica played around with the screen.

"To do the facial recognition," Jessica tossed over her shoulder. "It needs a picture. Do you have one."

"Yeah," Ella said automatically, reaching for her locket as she stopped by the woman. She popped it opened and leaned forward slightly so she could examine it.

Jessica raised a brow at the surprisingly personal photograph. It proved her suspicions correct, that this case was about more than a missing friend.

"Well, that's something they don't mention in the history books." Jessica chuckled, catching the slight narrowing of Ella's eyes.

A red beam of light scanned the photograph, leaving Jessica to start doing what she did best.

Finding people.

…

Ella waited for hours as Jessica worked at the computer. Little did she know that the woman was tracing his steps for the past year and a half, finding that he went back and forth in America for a bit before hitching a ride (sneaking) onto a cargo ship and heading to Europe. There was a lot of data to go through, Ella helping her stay alert by giving her coffee. It was nearly ten by the time Jessica finally got the final destination.

She leaned back in her seat, feeling her spine crack from the small of her back to the base of her neck.

"Ella?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"I think I got the place."

Ella felt her heart stop as she froze in place. After all this time of not knowing where he was, of missing him and beating herself up for lying to him, she finally knew where he was. She didn't know if she wanted to hear it, not knowing what she was going to do once she found out. Was she going to find him? Was she going to tell Steve?

Well, she knew she couldn't just stand here.

Ella took a deep breath and stopped behind Jessica, leaning her weight on the back of the chair as she peered on the screen.

"He's in Bucharest, Romania."

"Romania?" Ella repeated, looking at the screen. There were grainy pictures from street cameras, showing Bucky walking around old streets, face hidden and hair shaggy. Why Romania out of all places?

"He's been here longer than anywhere else." Jessica reported. "Looks like he got himself an apartment and everything. God knows how he pays for it…"

Ella pressed her fingers to her lips, overcome with emotion at seeing him after so long. She reached out and grazed the tips of her finger across his image.

"How much do I owe you?" Ella asked.

Jessica opened her mouth to answer, but shut it abruptly after seeing the look of hope on that girl's face. It wasn't something she saw a lot. "Nothing." She shook her head. "I'm glad I could help."

…

Ella sat hunched over on her couch as she waited for Steve to come back. Her mind was jumbled with knowing where James was. She wondered if she should tell her brother, but she also knew there was truth in James not wanting to be found. Really, all Ella wanted to do was apologize to what she did… and she had an idea of how to get away.

When they landed, Ella smiled and greeted them like she always did, not letting one what was truly on her mind. However, Steve came back with some news.

"We have a name." he told her, talking about the terrorist.

Ella felt her mouth go dry when she saw the strange mix of sorry and slight anger on her brother's face. She bit her lip with morbid anticipation as she waited for an answer.

"Rumlow."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Rumlow?" she repeated in a small voice, hardly believing what she was hearing. Just hearing the name made dread poll in her gut, what he had done to her, what he had done to Bucky… and he was still out there, stealing weapons and spreading terror. "That's… that's impossible."

"That's what I thought."

After that somber news was spread, the Avengers went their separate ways, going to bathe and change. Pietro, as always was done quickly and was at her side, telling her of how daring he was on his first real mission. Of course, he hammed it up a bit, just to make her smile… but he could tell something was on her mind. He didn't pry.

Ella waited and waited, trying to calm her raging mind. Eventually, the day faded to evening and the evening to night. She and Steve were the last people awake, Ella fidgeting in the kitchen as she took a deep breath.

"Steve." She began. "Can we talk?"

Her brother rose a brow at her tone, wondering what was wrong. Her voice sounding strained, nearly pained. "Yeah, of course… are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured him. "It's just…"

"Just what?" he asked, his worry growing. He watched as his sister swallowed hard.

"Steve, I want to leave."

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, new chapter. Next chapter should something that everyone's been waiting for! Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	71. Chapter 71

"Leave?" Steve repeated incredulously. "What do you mean, 'leave'?"

"Leave the compound, see the world, try to live on my own for a bit." Ella explained. "There's so much I haven't seen or done that won't ever happen if I stay here."

Steve blinked once. "Where would you go?"

Ella shrugged, feeling exasperation kick in at his tone. "I don't know… Europe, Africa… anywhere really."

Her brother sighed, hunching over and pinching the bridge of his nose. "What brought this on, Ella? Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not." She fibbed, running a hand through her hair. "It's just… I've been cooped up here so long, I want to try something new."

Steve dragged a hand down his face, looking at his sister evenly. "So, you're just going to go off by yourself? We just found out that Rumlow is still out there. The world is a dangerous place night now-"

"The world has always been dangerous, and it always will be." Ella argued. "That's what makes it life. Nothing is going to change that."

She could see how conflicted her brother seemed, the strange mix of emotions swirling in his narrowed eyes as he looked down. The suspense was killing her.

"I can't stop you," Steve murmured at length. "It's your life."

Ella felt the corners of her lips tug upwards. "I know you're worried, but I'll be alright. I'll call every night, just like when I was living in D.C."

"That was different than you being an entire ocean away." he said. "If something goes wrong, I won't be able to get there in time."

"Nothing will go wrong," she assured him. "I'm strong, I've been working with Nat, I can take care of myself."

"I know." He said. "Still, you're my little sister. It's my job to worry."

Ella gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know."

…

The next day, Ella told everyone that she was going away for a bit. They all seemed surprised, wondering what spurred on this seemingly random decision. Sam could hardly believe Steve was letting her go out in the world on her own. It would be strange to imagine the compound without her, she had been a constant since it was made. It would feel almost empty.

Less than a week later, Ella was leaving.

She hadn't really known what to pack, this being the first time she had done anything like this. She didn't know how long she would be gone, but knew she didn't want to take more than one suitcase. Ella knew Europe would be colder than New York was now, so she made sure to pack a few coats and many jackets. As a last minute addition, she packed her uniform. She didn't know what urged her to do so, but she did. She also hesitantly put in the photo from her bedside table of her and Bucky, mostly because she didn't want to part from it. It was important to her.

And of course she packed her pistol. Steve wouldn't let her leave without it.

She carried her bags out of her room, not making it very far before Pietro sped to her side and offered to help carry one of her begs, which she gladly accepted. In the common area, there was a small crowd to see her off, while included her brother, Sam, Wanda, and Kate, whom she had texted a few days ago about the news.

Ella then realized what a change this would be, even if it was only for what could be a short amount of time. These people had welcomed her with open arms, she had gotten to know them so well. They were her friends, her family even. She would miss them.

As she embraced them, she got little snippets of encouragements and goodbyes.

"Have fun," said Wanda.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Sam.

"Call us," suggested Pietro.

"Bring me back a snow globe." Kate asked, before adding another hint in a whisper. "And I advise against going to Russia."

Ella chuckled lightly. "Trust me, I won't."

And then, it was time for her to go. Stark contributed in a way, although he couldn't be there himself, allowing her to use one of his private jets to get to where she needed to go. It was a thoughtful gesture, but Ella knew she couldn't really have it drop her off where she wanted to go. Luckily, Europe was much smaller than America, and it shouldn't take her too long to get from where she was landing in France to Romania.

Her things were on the jet, there was only one thing left to do. Ella turned to her brother, embracing his tightly.

"Don't do anything dangerous until I get back." She ordered.

"Can't make any promises." Steve chuckled.

"That's what I thought…" Ella said as she stepped back, trying her best to send him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"Be safe."

Ella boarded the plane, plopping down on the fine leather seats as she peeked out the window at the small crowd waiting below. As the jet took off, they raised their hands and waved farewell, Ella doing the same from the small windows. She was glad to have met them, she really was and as sad as she was to leave them for the time being, she hoped this trip would be all worthwhile.

…

When Ella landed in France, it was late. Stark had managed to book her a room for the first night in a nice hotel, which was where Ella went once the jet came to a stop. The streets really were beautiful there, especially at night when the lights from the city twinkled just like the stars did. She even had time to try some of the food, which she found out wasn't as pleasant as she thought it would be. In fact, it was kind of gross.

The hotel room was almost too large for Ella, extravagant in every sense of the word. The room was decorated with gold and white, looking almost too pristine to lay a finger on.

She called Steve like she was supposed to, sitting on her balcony in the cool night air, telling him that she could see the Eiffel Tower from her room and that yes, it was a stunning sight. As far as he would know, she would be in Paris for at least another week. He would never know that she was running across Europe, looking for his best friend without him.

It seemed almost unfair that Ella was spending the night in luxury while Bucky was living on a rundown street, probably struggling to get by.

God, she just wanted to find him.

…

The next day, Ella booked a flight to Romania. The trip wouldn't last longer than two hours at the most, the nervousness building in her gut with each passing moment. She only had a general idea of where he could be, and even then, James could manage to stay hidden forever if he wanted to. If he spotted her and decided he didn't want to see her, she wouldn't. Those were the facts.

Ella was feeling pretty jetlagged that day. Her inner clock was all messed up with the different time zones. She considered herself lucky that the only flight to Romania wasn't until eight o' clock in the evening, allowing her to get some much needed sleep on the plush bed in her room. She knew she needed to be alert once she got there.

Ella sat on the full plane, wearing a leather jacket and a cap, clutching her backpack to her chest as they took off. She looked out the window as she said goodbye to France after such a short amount of time. Still, the lights of the city in the dark weren't such a bad sight.

Her nervousness grew as the flight continued, foot tapping incessantly and fingers drumming against the armrest. She couldn't sleep, even though it was late.

It was midnight when they landed. Ella called Steve, knowing that with the time difference, he was awake. She successfully managed to hide the guilt she felt as she lied through her teeth, making up a story of what she did that day in the city. It was a quick call, Ella feeling that it was over before it even started.

She hopped on a bus which was to take her into the city. She chewed on her thumbnail as they drove through the unfamiliar streets, perhaps dirtier than the ones in France, the night less bright.

She rented a room at a slightly dingy hotel, a vast difference from the suite she had in Paris. Still, it had a bed, washroom, and it was in the heart of the city. It was the perfect place for her, and tomorrow would be a new day.

However, that new day turned out to be more frustrating than anything.

She woke up early and got to work, searching through the streets of Bucharest the best she could. It was difficult, not knowing her way around along with the obvious language barrier she had run face first into. She used an application on her phone to try and translate the best of she could, but some of the people there only spoke broken snippets of English. It didn't work out very well, especially when she tried to ask them if they had seen anyone matching James. Although some of the words didn't translate completely, the shop vendors she went to usually said something along the lines of _'Get out and stop holding up the line.'_

Ella search all day to no avail. Instead of information, all she received was sore feet and blisters from the amazing amount of walking she did that day.

She returned to her hotel room after dark, eating the meager food they offered for the residents.

Ella collapsed onto the squeaking bed with a huff, pulling out her phone and making her nightly call to her brother. Again, more lies to fill the space.

Ella tried not to be discouraged, it was only the first day after all, but that thought didn't make her feel much better.

About five minutes into Ella flipping through the channels on the old T.V set, the phone in the room rung. She furrowed her brows, lowering the volume on the foreign chatter and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Miss Rogers,"_ an accented voice spoke. She considered herself lucky that they spoke English here. " _There is a man here who says he knows you."_

Her heart skipped a beat as she sat bolt upright in bed. "Did he leave a name?"

" _Am I afraid not. We couldn't allow him to your room. He is waiting outside the building if you know who this is."_

Ella breathed in deeply. "Alright, thank you so much."

With a shaking hand, she placed the phone down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be James, who else would know her in Romania? This meant that he wanted to see her, to talk to her. Ella's hands curled to fists at her side as she stood, grabbing her coat, and hoping she didn't look as terrified as she felt.

Next thing she knew, Ella was stepping into the cold night air, hugging herself tightly as she looked around. At first, she saw nothing, but then a shadow slipped around the corner into the alley between the hotel and the next building.

Ella swallowed hard and let out the breath she had been holding, watching it condense into white fog in front of her face. She ran her tongue over her chapped lips before banishing her worry and following the figure.

At first, she could see anything in the dark alley, squinting against the velvety blackness. "Hello?"

Ella didn't expect a hand shooting out and grabbing her arm, spinning her around and slamming her roughly against the brick wall. A hand slapped over her mouth, muffling the shriek that threated to escape her lips.

"What do we have here?" the voice crooned.

Ella couldn't have been more wrong. It wasn't James who was out there to see her, it was far worse and unexpected. It was the Russian man with tattoos, the one who she had fought on several occasions, the one who tracked her down.

The one who wanted her dead.

Ella's chest heaved as she breathed heavily, panicking at her situation.

"You shouldn't have left the Avengers." He said. "You're far too easy to track."

Ella looked down as his hand went to his pocket, eyes growing wide as he produced a long, dark blade.

He chuckled at her fear. "No one's here to get you out now… this is going to hurt, by the way."

Ella finally snapped out of her terrified daze and reacted. She grabbed the hand that held the knife and forced it away from her body, stomping her heels on his toes. It was enough to get him to drop her, but not enough for her to get away. He instantly swung at her, this time Ella being smart enough the duck out of the way. He kept her on the defense, dodging swipes from the knife and kicks aimed to take out her knees.

"Seems you learned from last time," he commented.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ella said, holding her hands out between them.

The tattooed man scoffed. "You don't have to worry about that."

He man a downward arch with the blade, Ella catching his wrist just in the nick of time and squeezing with all her might. She heard a sickening crack of his bones, the knife falling from his hand and clattering to the ground. The man shoved hard against her shoulders, sending her tumbling to the cement. Ella looked up in horror as he cradled his broken wrist to his chest, seeing the fury in his eyes and Ella knowing she wouldn't be able to scramble away in time. Her fingertips brushed something cool and metallic. His knife. She picked it up in trembling fingers, holding it above herself as the man came at her, hoping that if he saw it, he would stop.

He did.

The man leapt on her, Ella squeezing her eyes shut as she felt his weight on top of her. She was ready for a flurry of fists, but all that the man did was gasp slightly. Something warm leaked onto Ella's hands, twisting all the way down her wrists. She cracked her eyes open slowly, seeing the man clutching his chest. Ella saw the red staining his fingers, now suddenly realizing what the warmth on her hands was.

She had stabbed him.

Ella's lips were parted as she slid the blade from his chest, staring in silent mortification as he rolled off her to his back on the ground. Ella dropped the blade as if it had burned her, kneeling at the man's side. Deep red stained his white shirt, the stain slowly growing larger. He was choking on his own blood as it flooded his lungs, unable to speak.

"No." Ella breathed, shaking her head. She pressed her hands to the wound she caused, hoping that the pressure could stop the bleeding. "No, no, no. Oh god, no."

The man coughed, blood spurting from his lips. His eyes met hers one last time before they became glazed and unseeing, the life draining from them just like that. He was dead.

She had killed him.

Ella stumbled on her knees to the nearest wall before retching, tears filling her eyes as the reality of the situation came crashing down upon him. She had just killed a man, taken a life, just like that. She knew he would have done the same to her, but Ella had never killed anyone before. It tore her apart.

Ella was hysterical as she brought her stained hands to her face, tugging on her hair and smearing the blood of another across her face. She sobbed and sniffed, not knowing what to do with herself. She just blubbered to herself.

"No, oh my god, no."

She didn't hear the footsteps approaching or even noticed a new presence until there was a hand on her shoulder. She reacted violently at first, swinging out at them, thinking they were in league with the man she had just killed and were there for her. The figure simply stepped out of the way of her flailing hands.

"Don't touch me!" Ella cried.

"Shh."

She looked over her shoulder at who just spoke, hands falling to her sides. "James?"

It was him, squatting beside her next to the cooling body of a man she had just killed. He wore a cap and a thick jacket, looking just like she had seen him in the security photos Jessica had showed her. He had seen her here earlier today, as well as the man trailing her every move that she didn't seem to notice. His suspicions had been correct, but it looked like he arrived too late.

"I killed him." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Oh god, I killed him, I killed him!" her voiced grew louder with each syllable.

"Shh," James said again, gripping her forearms and gently hauling her from the ground. He drew her closer, hoping for her cries to be muffled against his jacket. His jaw clenched as he looked at the surrounding, seeing a pool of blood leaking from under the man. He quickly checked through the Russian's belongings, finding that he had no ID on him. As far as the people of Romania knew, he was no one. James simply picked up the bloody knife and slipped it in his pocket, knowing he had to get Ella away from the scene as quickly as possible.

He would ask questions later.

…

As James guided Ella through the Romanian streets, her sobs came to a stop, but that didn't mean she was better. Her face was stuck in a state of shock and distress, staring blankly before her.

James was thankful it was late, no one was out to see her bloodied state, which meant he was able to bring her to his apartment without any prying eyes. He still had an arm over her shoulder as he brought her up the many flights of stairs to the top floor where his flat was. He quickly unlocked the door, ushering her inside.

Ella didn't seem to even examine her surroundings, allowing James to gently usher her to his 'kitchen', if he could call it that. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her so that she sat on the counter before grabbing a rag and running it under water. James positioned himself between her knees as he gently took her chin into his hand and dabbed the wet rag against her flushed skin, trying to wipe away the smeared blood.

For a while, she didn't meet his eye, staring blankly as he cleaned her skin, the only sounds being both of their breathing. James wiped around her hairline, looking down a fraction of an inch only to find her bright blue eyes boring into his.

"I just killed a man."

James looked at her face, seeing the pain swimming in her eyes. He felt anger that she had been forced into this position, she never should have had to do that. No one should have tried to harm her.

"He was trying to kill you." James muttered. "You didn't have a choice."

"But I still did it." she rasped. "I had to watch him die."

James knew too well what she was going through, which only made him more bitter. She didn't deserve the same fate as him, she deserved so much better. She deserved the world.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, tone bleak.

"I- I was looking for you." She explained, looking down at her hands where the blood had begun to dry and cake. "I had to say I am sorry for what I did. I never should have lied to you. It was wrong."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wasn't here to turn him in to the government, or tell her brother, as far as he knew. "You came all this way just to say that?"

She gave a single nod.

James sighed, pulling the cap from his head and placing it on the counter. "I should be apologizing. I never should have laid a hand on you." His gloved hands went to her waist, trailing along the hemline of her shirt. "Can I…?" he didn't really know how to phrase the question.

Ella bobbed her head, knowing he wanted to see where his metal arm had hit her. If it would give him closure that she was fine, Ella was okay with it.

James lowered himself and rolled her shirt up just above her ribs. He didn't know what he expected, perhaps scars on her smooth skin, but there was nothing. No evidence that he had ever lost control.

Ella tried to suppress the shiver that threated to go down her spine at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. "It was only bruised for a little."

James screwed his eyes shut, still feeling painful stabs of guilt as he imagined the swirling purple bruises that he had made on her. How could he have done that? How could she still come back to him and say that _she_ was sorry?

"I should go." Ella said.

"No," James said instantly, surprising Ella. "You can't go back there now. You need to lay low for tonight at least."

"Oh," said Ella in a small voice. Not exactly what she was hoping for.

"You should lay down," James advised, nodding towards the mattress on the ground.

For the first time, Ella took a good look at his apartment. It was no bigger than a shoebox, messy with a mattress in the corner covered with a few crumpled sheets, an old couch, and a tiny kitchen. All the blinds were drawn, no light from the city sneaking in.

"I'm not tired." She said, although it was another lie. She was exhausted both mentally and physically.

James knew that. "Then sit down at least," he motioned towards the couch. He helped Ella off the counter, watching from the corner of his eye as she tottered towards the couch, plopping down heavily. He turned the sink on, struggling to get the blood stains out of the rag, even though he knew it would be hopeless.

The sound of running water was like a strange sort of lullaby to Ella, who found her eyes fluttering shut no matter how hard she willed them to stay open. With her chin resting in her hand, Ella dozed off.

James shut off the water, hanging the rag to dry and looking behind him, finding the girl already fast asleep. With soft footsteps, he came beside her and gently picked her up from the couch, lowering her tenderly onto the messy sheets of his mattress. He could help but catch a whiff of her hair, the scent being so comforting, it was almost painful.

Ella curled up into the bed, lips parted as she breathed softly. James couldn't help himself as he reached out and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, remembering a time where this was the sight he wanted to wake up to every day.

Now, he just wanted to know what they would do next.

 **A/N:**

 **Finally! I hope I was able to do this justice and make it good enough to make up for all the time they spent apart! I'm so glad I finally made it to this point!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	72. Chapter 72

Ella awoke slowly the next morning, head fuzzy from the lingering tendrils of sleep. She shifted, digging her nose into the sheets and inhaling deeply, a comforting smell invading her mind. She drank it in a moment longer as her brain struggled to remember where she knew this smell from. It wasn't until she peeled open her eyes did she realize why it was so painfully familiar.

James. She had known that scent for her whole life.

Ella's head rushed with the memories from the night before, the fight, the blood, going to his apartment. A small gasp escaped her lips as she remembered what she did, how she had taken a life even if she hadn't meant to, his blood was on her hands. Or, at least it was. Her hands were clean as she looked down upon them in the hazy morning light. James had cleaned her up.

 _James._

She frantically looked around her, only to find that she was alone. He wasn't in his apartment, it was deathly quiet. She could hear the noises from the streets below, people beginning their day and speaking in a foreign tongue.

Ella glanced around the empty apartment, noting the horrid green paint and the peeling wallpaper. His kitchen was messy with miscellaneous tools, none which matched. Ella felt herself smile, he was trying to live a normal life.

Ella stood and wandered around the small apartment, studying all the objects he had laying around. He had newspapers, a few knives, and even his notebooks that she had gotten him. Ella felt her heart clench at the sight, knowing that he had kept those for all these years.

It was open to a page with photos taped onto them. Ella couldn't read his scrawl from where she stood, but recognized the pictures. There was one of Steve, an older one, along with one of Ella from the same time. She wanted to reach out and read it, but knew that she had once told him that everything in there was private. She would stick to her word.

Ella heard the door unlock, causing her to spring away as if she had been burned. She plopped down on the couch as the doors opened, just as James walked in. Their eyes met for a moment before James locked the doors behind him. Ella could find anything to say as she stood, wringing her hands before her.

"How are you feeling?" James asked after a few tense seconds.

Ella shrugged. "I can't really say…" she passed her tongue over her lips in nervousness. "I don't know what to do. When they find the body, they'll know it was me, the man in the hotel saw me leave and he saw the man…" her voice broke at the end.

"They won't find him," James said.

"How can they not? He's right there-" she stopped as she read his face, realizing what he meant. He must have taken care of it the night before. She inhaled deeply, looking down at the floor. "Thank you."

James said nothing, looking around his apartment. "Sorry it's not very clean."

"It's nice." She told him, lips curving slightly. She paused for a beat. "I should probably go back to the motel."

"You shouldn't be alone, not after what happened." James said. "You don't know if there's anyone else. You should stay here. You helped me when I was hiding, I can do the same for you."

"Oh," she breathed. "I see… but I'll need my things."

James nodded. "I'll take you."

…

The afternoon air was brisk as they made their way down the busy streets. Ella could see why James chose this place to lay low. There were so many people, it made it almost private. If he stayed in a small town, they would notice him instantly.

Ella tried to swallow her nervousness as they walked, eyes scanning all around her, studying the face of anyone who past, searching for familiar faces that could belong to more people who wanted to hurt her.

"If you had done this before, you would have seen that man." James commented as he watched her check her surroundings.

"He was following me?"

"Yeah."

"And that means you were too?"

James hesitated. "Yes. I saw you the day you got here."

Ella scoffed. "I guess I'm not very inconspicuous."

"I couldn't miss you,"

Little did Ella know that his eye had been drawn by every flash of golden hair, every hint of blues eyes, both hoping and dreading that it could be her. One day, it actually happened to be. James never would have thought that he would be walking side by side with her down the streets he had grown familiar with. He never would have believed that she would forgive him for what he did yet it was she who traveled halfway across the world to seek his forgiveness.

And now, he offered to let her stay with him.

He didn't know how long she would stay, perhaps leaving the moment she decided it was safe to go off on her own. James hoped he would be able to make it up to her, everything that he did wrong and repay her for her charity towards him when he struggled.

James knew he had to tell her that he remembered her, that he knew that he had once loved her and even know felt pangs of the old feeling, nostalgia as he looked upon her face. He just didn't know how to say it.

Luckily, he didn't have to just yet.

They reached the motel, Ella lucky that she still had her keys in her coat pocket. James didn't miss her glance down the alley where she had fought for her life the night before, nor the shiver that raced down her spine was she saw it empty.

James lingered outside the motel as Ella wet up to her room and grabbed her bags, making sure everything was packed and ready before checking out. James offered to carry her luggage, surprising Ella with the simple action that reminded her so dearly of the days before the war.

They walked back in near silence, both of them with swimming minds.

Ella couldn't believe the amount of stairs needed to climb in order to reach Bucky's apartment. She didn't know how she was able to make it up the day before in the state she had been in. They were lucky that they had enhancements or else making it up the stairs would have been a much more daunting task.

James placed her luggage against the wall, Ella lingering in the hall, unsure what to do with herself at the moment. James seemed to be having similar feelings, looking at the girl with sealed lips. How did he even begin to speak with her after how long they had been apart?

"How long have you been here?" she asked, helping him out.

"Almost a year." James answered, almost feeling self-conscious at the state of his living. Ella had been living in such a nice apartment and he lived in a dump. He wished he could have helped her out more.

"Where were you before this?"

James shrugged. "Here and there. I didn't really live anywhere."

Ella felt her heart clench, that being what she feared. James didn't deserve that, he deserved to be living comfortably, not scavenging for a place to lay his head.

"How have you been since the world found out?" James questioned.

Ella hadn't been expecting him to ask something like that. She took a deep breath before speaking. "It… wasn't easy. I was confined to Stark's tower until the buzz died down."

"I saw you on the news," James told on. "On the press conference."

"I meant what I said then," she told him automatically.

He knew she was talking about how she defended his name in front of all those reporters. It surprised James then and it still surprised him now that she would do that after what he did to her. James couldn't find anything to say to that, wishing that he did. They had been apart for two years for god's sake, there should be something to say.

"What did you do after that?" he ended up asking.

Ella crossed her arms over her chest before speaking. "Stark ran some tests for my abilities, gave me a job, then there was that whole thing with Sokovia…"

Images of Ella being thrown off the side of the flying city flashed through his mind in an unpleasant blur.

"And now with the new Avengers, I've just been hanging around the compound a lot." She finished.

James scoffed, causing Ella to raise a brow.

"Is there something funny about that?"

"No, not really." James said, taking the glove off his left hand and placing it on a shelf. "Except that you're missing something."

"Like what?"

"Like going out a night and fighting crime?"

James watched her jaw drop, eyes practically doubling in size.

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" she asked, bewildered.

James brushed past her, grabbing his notebook and thumbing through the well-read pages until he found the one he was searching for. "There was a photo," he said, holding it out for Ella to see.

She took the book with tender hands, looking down at what he was showing her. It was the picture that had been taken of her from the cop car, the one that had caused her so much stress before, even though the chances were slim that anyone could recognize her. It seemed the chances had been in his favor.

There was a date under her photo as well as her name, written in his messy scrawl. The rest of the words and phrases written around it must have made sense to him, Ella managing to catch the words _enhanced_ and _training._

"Can't believe you could recognize me in that picture." She said, handing him the book even though she was itching to know what else he had written about her in those pages, if he remembered anything or perhaps, everything, or if he still didn't really know who she was.

James didn't say anything as he took the book back, putting it back on its perch.

"What about you?' Ella asked. "What did you do after?"

James tightened his lips. "I stayed in D.C. for a while… went back to your apartment once but you were gone."

Ella felt her heart restrict painfully, knowing she had missed him.

"I actually saw you once, in New York." He continued. "That's where I went next, stayed there for a while before leaving again. Didn't stay anywhere long until here."

"Oh," said Ella, gnawing on the inside of her cheek as she processed the fact that James had laid eyes on her and didn't speak to her, didn't even make eye contact or let her know he was near. She tried not to let it hurt her, he must have been in a bad place, or that's what she was telling herself at least.

"I watched the coverage of the Sokovia fight," he continued. "Saw one of those things toss you off the side."

Ella looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, not my best moment. You didn't teach me how to fight a flying robot."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Did what I teach you help anywhere?"

Ella nodded vigorously. "Yeah, a lot actually when I went out at night. Helped me out a couple times, but I wasn't ever good enough to beat that… man."

"You met him before?"

"Twice." She told him. "And then I found their base. He had been tracking me but he couldn't do anything because of where I was living…"

His head bobbed in understanding. His deep blue eyes flickered up, latching onto her gaze. "Does your brother know you're here?"

"Not in Romania, no." Ella admitted. "He thinks I'm in France right now."

James raised a brow. "You lied so you could find me?"

She gave a small shrug.

"And he doesn't have any idea where I am?"

"No, but he's looking for you." She said. "I haven't told him anything, don't worry."

"Thank you," he said earnestly. He looked towards the kitchen, feeling again that feeling of inferiority because of all that she offered him and what little he could do to repay her. "There's not a lot in the kitchen…"

"I'm sure I can find something to make."

"Make?" James repeated. "You don't have to make anything. Let me do it, you did enough for me before."

Ella snorted softly. "I did that because I knew you have always been useless in the kitchen."

She hadn't said anything about his past before then, leaving James a bit surprise. A messy slew of memories flashed through his mind, the putrid stench of something burning, bitter taste of badly cooked biscuits, and even a younger Ella's disapproving glare when he tried to take a cooking knife from her.

"I'm happy to do it," she said honestly, shocking James out of his thoughts. "I like to do it."

She wandered over to the sad kitchen and began to familiarize herself with it, crouching in front of the fridge. James shook his head softly, not having the slightly clue what she would find to make. He didn't have a lot, especially not for two people. He grabbed his notebook and a pen, jotting down the new memories on a blank page. He looked up as Ella sorted through the various supplies she had pulled out. James found himself wishing he could draw in this moment so he could sketch her in this moment, strand of hair resting against her cheek, the delicate point of her nose, her slightly parted lips, and the hazy halo of light that seemed to shimmer around her from the window. He remembered that Steve could draw. He wished he had that talent.

James sat down silently and flipped through his notebook, making sure he still remembered all that he had written in the years they had been separated. He was always scared that one day, he would wake up with another blank slate.

It wasn't much longer until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ella holding two of his plates, both of different colors. She handed one to him with a smile before sitting on the other end on the couch. James looked down at his plate, finding that she had managed to make a simple sandwich with his meager supplies. It was what he did too.

He could tell she was distancing herself from him, back pressed against the armrest. Her knees were pulled up to her chest.

"How much longer until you think it will be safe?" she asked.

"A week at least." James said. "I'll have to keep a lookout."

She nodded silently, wondering what it would be like to spend a week with James in this cramped apartment. Did he even want to see her, but was it just out of pity? She wished he would talk to her, tell her how he was truly feeling, but she would never try and force it out of him.

The afternoon faded to night with little conversation. Ella unzipped her bag, grabbed pajamas, and went to the tiny bathroom to shower. James was left with nothing but the sound of running water. Eventually, his gaze was drawn to her bag, which she left open. There was something glossy that caught his eye, drawing his closer. James brushed aside a tuft of fabric with his metal hand, revealing a framed photograph. He picked it up slowly, examining the picture in the dim light.

It was of him and Ella. They looked so young, so carefree. James almost couldn't recognize himself without the weight in his eyes, the lines of his face from smiling not grimacing. Ella as well looked vastly different, no hidden sadness in the blue of her eyes, just light. He liked to see her in the way he grew up with, the curled hair and the flowing dress.

He heard the door crack open, causing him to drop the frame back into the bag and step away as if he had never been looking at it.

Ella emerged with damp hair wetting the back of her baggy shirt that James was amused to find it said _Miss America 1944_ across the chest.

She immediately noticed his staring, following his eyes to the print on her shirt before laughing. "Funny, isn't it? Christmas gift from Sam. He tries to make it my nickname, but it won't stick."

"Sam?" James asked, feeling a pang of jealousy that another man was buying her gifts, even though he knew he shouldn't feel that way. He couldn't provide that and he had no claim on her.

"Wilson. The guy with the wings?" she tried. "He's a friend."

James now knew who she was talking about, distinctly remembering ripping one of them off and pushing the man off the side of a helicarrier. At least he knew that he didn't end up killing him.

He was surprised when it was time to go to sleep, Ella laid her head on the couch again. He tried to tell her that she could take the mattress, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was stubborn and James knew he couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to while she could argue.

So, again, he waited until she had dozed off before picking up her small frame and lowering her onto the mattress. He was almost reluctant to put her down, loving having her cradled to close to him. Still, he kneeled down beside the bed and placed her down. He could feel her nimble fingers weave through the hair on the back of his neck in her sleep, causing him to shiver. He took her arm from around him, even though he enjoyed every moment of it. He watched as she curled to her side and burrowed into the sheet, inhaling deeply. Even if this was only a small favor, it was the least he could do.

She deserved it.

 **a/n:**

 **Ok, not too long but a lot of Bucky and Ella. School's crazy and I have practice everyday after school and games half the week so that really cuts into my writing time.**

 **Shout out to the guest who informed me my story was being used on another site. I took care of it and I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	73. Chapter 73

When Ella awoke the next morning, irked to find that James had yet again moved her onto the mattress, she silently padded past his sleeping form on the couch to the kitchen. She was disappointed to find there was absolutely nothing she could make for breakfast for the two of them. With careful steps, she quietly dressed, hoping not to wake James. She was immensely pleased with herself when she managed to dress, slip her pistol into its hiding spot, and leave without waking him.

The day was crisp and clear, bright blue skies and fat white clouds. The sounds of this city were very different from what she knew in New York, but it was similar enough not to frighten her. She lower her cap on her head as she past a smiling couple, still not knowing who she could trust.

Ella's feet carried her to a small outdoor market lining the street. She browsed the food items on display, carefully choosing what seemed best, all the while thinking about what James liked. Ella bought a variety of fruits and vegetables along with bread, milk, flour, jams and butters and a plethora of more items to stock the apartment with.

She politely thanked the vendors in shaky Romanian which she had looked up on her phone. They seemed pleased with her feeble attempts, glad that she was at least trying, smiling and thanking her back in heavily accented English.

She carried the loaded bags back up the street, not feeling the strain in her hands a bit. She was halfway back when her eyes landed on something across the street that caused her heart to skip a beat. Two familiar Russian men, dressed in dark garb, roaming the city. There was no doubt in her mind that they were looking for the man she had killed. She scurried into a nearby alley before they could see her, peeking around the corner, waiting with bated breath until they were gone. Her pistol burned at her side, a reminder incase things went wrong.

She hung around the corner for a few moments longer, swallowing her fear. However, before she could go on her way, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She placed her bags down and picked it up, seeing Steve's name displayed proudly across the screen. Ella slapped herself in the forehead as she realized she had forgotten to call him last night.

She accepted the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hey,"_ Steve said. " _Glad to hear from you."_

"I know I forgot." She sighed. "It's just the time difference is messing with my sleep schedule and I was just so tired from going out in the city…"

" _How's the city?"_

"Absolutely beautiful," she fibbed. "I could live here forever."

There were some muffled sounds from the other line. " _When are you coming back?"_ it was Pietro. He must have stolen the phone from Steve.

She laughed softly. "I've only be gone a few days."

" _Feels longer."_

"That's sweet."

The phone was then passed to Sam, who simply asked her if she was going to bring him anything back. She promised she would. After that, she swore she would call him tonight and said goodbye to them all. She had forgotten how much she missed them all.

Ella put her phone back into her pocket and picked up her bags, muscles tensed as she went back towards the apartment.

…

James awoke rather quickly that morning, mind not allowing him to wake slowly. It was always quick, knowing his mind must be clear to examine his surroundings. He groaned slightly as he cracked his neck, sitting up. The couch wasn't the most comfortable spot to be sleeping, but Ella deserved the bed. He looked over to his left, expecting to see the girl still curled up and sleeping, only to find the sheets tossed to the side. He looked to the right towards the kitchen. She wasn't there either. James stood up abruptly.

"Ella?"

He listened carefully to see if she was in the shower, but there was no sound of running water. He stepped over towards the bathroom door, knocking and calling her name again. No answer. He opened the door, fearing she had fallen or hurt herself, only to find it empty.

There was no where else for her to hide. James spun around, seeing her bag was still where she left it the night before. There were no signs of struggle, he would have heard something… but she couldn't of just disappeared into thin air. James cursed himself for not hearing anything, he must have been going soft in his years away from the fight.

All he knew was that Ella was on her own, in an unfamiliar city, which could have men searching for her, looking to harm her. He strode across the room, grabbing his glove from the shelf, fully intending to go out into the city and search for where she could have gone. Before he could even tug the glove on, he heard the door open. Out of instinct, he snatched up a knife, ready for a fight.

What he found instead was a look of surprise on Ella's face as she walked through the door, hands full of bags.

"You're up." She commented, nudging the door closed behind her with her foot. She went to the kitchen, placing the bags down on the counter turning to him. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Where the hell did you go?" he asked through clenched teeth, placing the knife down harder than necessary. His emotions were running rampant, feeling relief at seeing her unharmed, surprise at her sudden arrival, and annoyance that she left like that.

"To the market." She said, motioning to the bags. "We needed food."

James took a few steps forward. "You shouldn't have left like that." He ground out.

Ella raised a brow at his tone. "Excuse me?"

"You know why you're here right now." He continued, taking more steps forward. "There could be people out there searching for you, and you go out on your own, defenseless-"

"Defenseless?" she repeated incredulously. Without breaking eye contact, she rolled up the hem of her shirt to reveal where she kept her pistol. His eyes flickered down to the weapon, but he didn't seem any more at ease.

"A gun isn't enough to save you." He said. "You only know the basics of how to keep yourself safe-"

"Then teach me more." She said, determination sparkling in her eyes. "Make it so no one has to lay a hand on me again."

James hadn't realize how close they had gotten in the last few moments. They were in one another's space, close enough that their chests were nearly touching. It gave him a good, long look at her face. He didn't forget how beautiful she was, he never could, but that didn't stop him by being blown away by it now. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to close the distance between them, feel her in his arms yet again like he used to, but something held him back.

"If that's what you want."

"It is." She said tartly, stepping away from him. He tried not to be disappointed by the distance between them. Ella began sorting through the bags in the kitchen.

"Don't go out on your own again." James warned.

"I'll do as I please." She responded automatically, looking at him over her shoulder with a hard gaze. "Now, do you want coffee?"

…

James said little as Ella made breakfast. She informed him that she had called her brother while she was out and he still believed she was in France. She told him that she can't forget to call him again.

After a simple meal, Ella was at a loss of what to do. She lingered in the kitchen as she looked around the small apartment.

"So, what do you do all day?" she asked.

James shrugged. "Eat, read, try to remember…"

"And have you been?" she asked. "Remembering?"

"Yes."

She wished he would be more specific, tell her what he remembered, who and so on… was he remembering the horrors of HYDRA or the lighter days of their past? Did he remember her? Remember what they were, if he knew that they had loved each other at one point? Well, she still loved him now. A wonderfully painful love, knowing he was alive and having him so close, but not being able to hold him, feel his hands intertwined with her own.

Ela was tortured by this love, knowing his face but not knowing what they did to him. She could still hear Steve's words vibrating through every crevice of her brain, telling her he wasn't the man they knew once before… which made her wonder, did she love him now, or the man she once knew?

She smiled painfully. "That's good."

James noted the tense look on her face. He decided to change the topic, find out what he missed during their time apart. "The man who took you out the last day I was with you, are you still with him?"

"Tyler?" Ella asked, laughing softly. "No… he didn't call back after he found out who I am."

James could tell she wasn't particularly upset over the fact. He was somewhat glad to find out she wasn't involved with… but he wasn't the only one James had been worried about.

"What about the enhanced one?"

"Pietro?" Ella said. "Oh, no. He's just a flirt, that's all. How do you know about him?"

"There were pictures in magazines of the two of you together." James explained.

"Ah, I remember those." She said, bobbing her head. Pietro had proudly showed them to her, joking that they should give the public what they want. He had said that he was going to frame them, which Ella thought was just him being sarcastic, but later found that he was actually serious.

Ella briefly wondered why James was so interested in whether or not there was someone else in her life. Perhaps he did remember something, but she wouldn't pry. It wasn't her place to. Still, the unasked questions burned in the back of her head all day.

They didn't speak much during the next few hours. James turned on the television just for some background noise if nothing else. It wall all in Romanian, she didn't understand a lick of it. She figured James must have, or at least some from his time spent in the country. Every once and a while, he would speak up and ask a question, usually a clarification about his past, simple things really. His birthday (which he got right), the names of his parents (he was close. James said Janet instead of Janice). Ella watched with each answer, how his eyes would light up with remembrance. It was a good sight.

When the sun set, Ella excused herself and stepped outside to call her brother. Even though she was close, James listened carefully for any extra footsteps or voices that could spell trouble. He still tried not to listen in on her conversation, but he couldn't help it a few times.

She had a lovely laugh, like a bell tinkling. He heard it through the door, clear and bright.

" _Hello again, Pietro."_

James felt his lips turn into a frown. An unpleasant feeling bubbled in his chest, unfortunately familiar. Jealousy. He was jealous that he could make her laugh like that, that he was far too messed up after what HYDRA did to him. He wished he could have lived a perfectly normal life with her, like he knew he had wanted in a past life. James wished he had never been taken up by the Soviets. He would have rather lived his life out with Ella, war torn and missing an arm than what he had to deal with now. He was rather have anything than what he had now.

Eventually, Ella came back inside with her phone wrapped within her hands.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, thinks I'm going to Italy in a few days."

Something in that sparked a memory. "Italy?" he mused. "Do I know something about that?"

It even took Ella a moment before she recalled the detail. "You were stationed there for a while during the war."

"You… you were there."

Her lips parted slightly. "Yes, for a bit at least."

So, he remembered part about her, even though it was insignificant at the best. Now, she shouldn't say insignificant, any memory of his own was important. It meant he was getting better, and that's all that mattered.

The night grew dark. James settled onto the couch, which in reality, was too small for him, for his feet hung over the edge. He knew that Ella saw it as well, feeling her eyes burning into him to try and convince him to take the bed, but he refused to meet her gaze. He wasn't about to let her wear him down.

He drifted off not long after that, thinking that Ella had done the same. Little did he know that sleep had not found the girl, she was instead lying on her side, keen ears listening to his slow, deep breathing, insuring her that James was asleep. Her eyes were wide open, muscles tensed as she debated whether or not to do what she had in mind. In the end, she softly picked the covers from her legs, standing up, feeling the cool wooden floors under her feet.

Ella padded over to her bag, reaching in and fishing around for a familiar thick uniform. Her fingers latched around the jacket and pants before she hugged them close to her chest and slipped into the bathroom to change.

There were those two men out there, looking for her. She would bet they would follow the trail of the other man and once they noticed he was missing, they would know she had something to do with it. Ella tucked her hair back, a few loose strands falling and resting against her dusty pink cheeks. She picked up her boots, walking out in her socks just to ensure no extra noise would be make that could potentially wake James up. She tiptoed through the dark, placing the shoes down and crouching and searching for her pistol which she had placed right by the bed.

Her brows furrowed when she found that she couldn't find it, her fingers not brushing against any cool metal. At first, she thought she was just missing it because of her blindness in the dark, but it soon grew apartment that she was wrong.

"Looking for this?"

Ella gasped and sprung up, hand slapping over her heart as she looked to her left. James stood, wide awake, dangling her pistol in his hand with a brow raised. Ella immediately felt her face burn at being caught, instantly feeling like a child about to be scolded. Instead, she held herself up straighter, knowing there was no point in trying to deny what she was doing.

"Yes, I was in fact."

"Wanna tell me where you're going?"

Ella huffed, shoulders slumping forward in defeat. She knew lying would get her nowhere. "I was going to go looking for the guys who came after the Russian man." She explained. "I saw them earlier today, I know they're here."

James mulled that new information over for a bit. "So, you just planned on going out after them? And then what? Scaring them away? Letting them know you're here? Shooting them?"

Ella blinked once then hung her head, not knowing the answer.

"You didn't think. You're impulsive." James said.

"Well, I've lived with Steve for my whole life. I think I've picked up on his habits." Ella said sharply. "I can't just do nothing."

"If you go after them, they'll know you're here." James warned.

Ella groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I hate this!" she snapped. "If I let them go, one day they'll do something to hurt someone else, I just know it."

"You can help others without hurting yourself."

She crossed her arms over her chest and grit her teeth, but gave a single nod. "Fine. I won't go after them."

James was pleased at that answer. However, he didn't expected Ella to grab her boots and slip them on.

"What are you doing? You just said you're not going after them."

"And I'm not." She said curtly. "But, there's a whole city of people who could need help and I'm already dressed."

James sighed. "You shouldn't."

"But I'm going to." She continued. "No matter what."

"Your hair."

Ella paused. "What about my hair?"

"It shouldn't be like that," James said, motioning to her ponytail. "Too easy to grab."

"Oh," said Ella simply before twisting it into a bun. No one should be able to grab it like that… hopefully. She marched up until she stood right before James, face tilted up towards his. She held out a hand. "My gun, please."

James hesitated, knowing the chances of her getting it from him were slim unless he let her have it. "You shouldn't go out on your own." He said, but held out her gun.

"It's not like I haven't don't it before." She murmured, sliding it into the holster. She peered up at James, nervousness in her eyes. "You could always come with me."

James scoffed. "Part of staying in hiding involves not making a scene."

Ella shrugged. "Fine." She made to brush past him, only to be jolted to a stop when his hand wrapped around her forearm. He was tantalizingly close, the tip of his nose almost against her hair.

"Wait." He said lowly. "I'll go."

…

They were soon on the streets together, the streets quiet and deserted, the moon casting a silver glow on the city below. James still wore a cap, just to keep his face hidden, and a dark jacket. His left hand was securely hidden in a leather glove. He continuously was looking at Ella to his left, who was tapping away at her phone.

"How do you normally do this?" he grumbled.

"Listen to police stations." She told him. "Sometime, I just went looking for someone in trouble. It wasn't hard to find."

 _Of course it wasn't._ Thought James, shaking his head.

Ella was using her phone to look up high crime areas in Bucharest, knowing that if she did, she would find someone to help.

It didn't take much longer until Ella heard shouting in the distance. James, who had never done anything like the before, followed her lead as she snuck into the shadows in the alleys, wisely choosing not to go on the well-lit sidewalks. He trailed behind her as she moved agilely around the corners, movements resembling that of a cat. James thought it was fascinating to watch, not knowing this side of her. From his memories of their past, to the ones more recently, he had never seen her in this state. He knew she could be capable of amazing things with her abilities, but she never seemed to want to embrace that. Now, in their time apart, it seemed she decided to try. He knew he had taught her a few things in their brief time together, but she also had been working on her own. He wondered how far she had come.

They grew closer to where they needed to be. So far, James could make out three male voice and two hysterical female voice, all shouting in Romanian. Ella couldn't understand what they were saying, but she knew they were in trouble.

She stopped suddenly a few feet away from the corner, leaning in close to James.

"Let me go in on my own at first." she whispered soft. She had to be so close to him, James could feel her breath flutter against his ear. "I should be fine. You won't have to get involved."

He said noting, just giving a single, firm nod. He lingered behind as she stalked towards the corner. She paused for a heartbeat, rolling onto the balls of her feet before she sprung into action. James took a long string until he stood beside the corner, peeking around.

James watched as Ella slid between the small group of men and the woman. They were threatening the woman with her daughter, the contents of her purse already spilled on the ground, wallet already emptied, but the men wanted more. James saw metal glisten in the low light. A gun. Ella saw that as well, moving quickly and efficiently to get it out of their hands. It clattered to the ground loudly, the man staring in bewilderment for a second before he realized what was happening. He swung widely at her, which she was able to avoid.

James saw the influence of the others on how she fought. It was familiar to the woman he had fought on the bridge, the one with red hair. She must have been training Ella. It was apparent in the fluidity of her movement, how she almost seemed to never stop, everything connected. When she had been working with James, it was more of an attack and then pause, which was similar to what he did. There were still traces of what he taught her, which somehow made James feel good.

Using her strength, Ella already managed to knock the first man onto his back with a solid kick to his chest. Still, she had two others to deal with. Unfortunately for her, the moment she swiveled towards the next man, her head turned right into a fist.

James knew it didn't bother her to much judging by her reaction, but just the sight of it made his blood boil. He narrowed his dark eyes before sprinting into the middle of the fight. The man who had hit her didn't expect another player. James came up just behind Ella, who saw him coming and stepping out of the way. James curled back and released, his fist connecting to his nose with a sickening crack. The man cried out and clutched his face. Ella stepped around James just as the last man came at them. She grabbed his flying fist midair as saw the deep fear in his eyes as she twisted it behind his back before shoving him to the ground, James kicking him in the head just to ensure he was out of the game.

The pair of them fought as if they had been doing it for years, not getting in one another's way, using their strengths to take each man out quickly and efficiently. It almost seemed over the moment it started, both of them breathing heavily beside each other, looking down at what they had accomplished. Ella looked up at James, meeting his gaze before grinning widely.

The woman and child scrambled to grab their things before shouting something at the two of them. It was the one work Ella understood.

 _Thank you!_

They didn't linger behind long enough to look at the pair, rushing out of the alley hand and hand.

"We should go." Ella said breathlessly after a moment longer.

…

The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins as they got back to the apartment. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was fluttering. She didn't think she could go to sleep quite yet.

"Didn't think you would jump in," Ella stated as he locked the door, pulling her hair down and allowing it to cascade down her back.

James shrugged. "Is your face okay?"

Ella rubbed at her jaw and nodded. It wouldn't even bruise. "It was nothing."

James didn't think it was nothing. No one should ever do that to her. All he could do was see the girl he remembered growing up with, defenseless with nothing but skirts and golden curls. He knew that now she was able to take care of herself, but always in the back of his head would be that image. The old urge to protect her would always be there.

"You've gotten better." He commented.

"Well, I've been working hard." She said, planting her hands on her hips. "Think I can take you now?"

James let out a short laugh. "Not going to happen."

Ella watched as he settled back down on the couch, pressing her lips together into a fine line as she watched his feet dangle over the edge. "That's too small for you. Take the bed."

"No."

Her eyes narrowed. "I can always drag you."

James knew she was strong enough to do so, so when she came at him, he stood up to his full height and hoped it would be enough to stop her. However, he didn't expect her to slip past him and plant herself on the couch stubbornly, smirking upwards at him proudly, as if she had won.

James wasn't about to let that happen. He swiftly swoop down and grabbed her, ignoring her cry of protest as he flung her over his shoulder. He felt her hitting his back and cursing him as he took the few steps over to the bed. He tried to throw her down, but wasn't prepared when her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, legs around his middle, and used the momentum to drag him down with her. She really had worked with the red head woman.

James tumbled after her, carefully making sure he didn't land on her small frame and hurt her. He heard her beneath him, at first panicking that he had hurt her, but realized though sounds were laughs. He looked down, seeing her hair fanned out, head tilted back with a wide smile on her lips. Even in the dark, she seemed to radiate light. James could help the chuckles that escaped his lips, surprising himself. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt such a light, carefree feeling that seemed to lift years of burdens from his shoulders, even just for a moment.

He looked down at her face once more, feeling a pang of familiarity, knowing he had been in a way similar to this with her once, under very different circumstances. James suddenly felt that he couldn't stay like that anymore and rolled off to the side. He sat up, back pressed against the wall.

"Clever." He commented.

Ella shrugged, supporting her head in her palm, laying down on her side. "Got to keep up with you somehow."

James felt the corner of his lips quirk upwards. He took off his glove, metal hand shining even in the low lighting. He wished he remembered more about before he had it, happier days. He peered out of the corner of his eye at Ella, who was picking at a stray thread on one of his few sheets. James swallowed hard.

"Could you tell me about who I used to be?" he asked softly.

Ella looked up surprised at the request, but nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

So, they two of them talked for a few hours, Ella doing her best to answer his questions and give him as much information as she could conjure up. She found herself beaming at fond memories that hadn't come to mind in years. She didn't know he had seen the photograph she had brought of the two of them at Coney Island, so she got to explain the whole story again.

Without either of their knowledge, they began to drift off, minds swimming with memories, some happy and some hazy, both laying on the bed, couch forgotten that night.

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry I've been gone so long, school was busy and draining. Hope you all enjoy this long chapter**


	74. Chapter 74

James was enveloped in warmth and comfort. It was holding him, embracing him all the way down to his bones. He knew he must have been sleeping hard, feeling the grogginess cling to his eyelids that he didn't quite want to pry open yet. He inhaled deeply through his nose, something soft and silky brushing against his cheek. There was something consoling about the smell, seeming to chase away any negative thoughts that could ever plague his mind. It seemed to be built into his very DNA, that this specific scent was like a drug.

Something moved against his side. James peeled his eyes open slowly, sight adjusting to the hazy light that filtered into his apartment. He was laying on his back, neck propped up on a pillow. His eyes lazily dragged down to his left side finding a sight that he hadn't expected to see.

Ella was curled up against him, head resting on his chest with an arm softly wrapped around his middle. James had his left arm curled around her waist. He felt himself cringe slightly, thinking that the hard metal couldn't possibly be forgiving on her soft skin, but she slept as if it were made of feathers.

Ella still wore her uniform, James also fully dressed. Her hair was tossed messily to the side, lashes casting long shadows on the curve of her cheeks. He carefully studied the point of her nose, how her pink lips were parted if only slightly. He committed this image to memory.

It domestic scene playing out before him made a dull ache appear in his chest. James knew Ella deserved a life like this; sleeping in, relaxing, not having to worry about people coming after her to hurt her. James wanted her to have that, the only problem being that it wasn't him who could give it to her. He could never live in the city with her, take her out on the weekends, shower her with the nice things she deserved. All he could gift her was going out in disguises, hiding in the shadows, living in the shabbiest parts of town where no one would look at him. James wanted her, he knew that, but he also knew he didn't deserve her and she deserved someone better, even if she didn't even realize this. James felt that when she looked at him, she was looking at the man he used to be. James wished he were still him.

James let out a slightly pained sigh, casting one last glance at the sleeping girl before gently moving her off and standing. He didn't miss how her hands wandered for a heartbeat after he left, searching for the source of warmth that had so suddenly disappeared before drawing back to her body.

James tore his gaze away, dragging a hand down his face. He shouldn't want her, he couldn't, but with each passing day, he found himself becoming more and more attached. Each day, a small gesture or an expression of hers would bring back a whole wave of memories. He wondered if it was a mistake letting her stay here with him, but he knew that if something happened to her while he could have prevented it, he would never forgive himself. More guilt to pile on.

James tried to distract himself. He could still feel her warmth on his chest.

…

Ella awoke with a bit of soreness clinging to her limbs. Her face scrunched up as she stretched, feeling her back crack from the base of her neck all the way down. Her eyes peeked open, looking to her right. Her brows furrowed as she realized she was alone in the bed. She was positive James had fallen asleep beside her; even if she felt her cheeks heat up at the fact. Maybe he moved to the couch.

But, James wasn't in there either. In fact, he wasn't in the apartment.

Ella stood, trying to rub the wrinkles out of her uniform. She wandered to the kitchen, seeing a hastily scrawled note on the counter. She picked it up and began to read his messy scrawl.

 _Out. Don't leave apartment._

Ella rolled her eyes dramatically at his blunt note and his never-ending worry. She rolled her neck and raised her arms over her head. She knew it was high time to change out of her uniform. Her fingers traveled to under her chin and unzipped the jacket, feeling the freedom of being out of the restricting material. It was nice to be able to change outside of the bathroom which was approximately the size of a shoebox. Ella had countless bruises on her arms from hitting them on the doorknob or the corner of the sink while changing.

James was just getting back; he wasn't gone for more than an hour. He hoped Ella had heeded his note and hadn't disappeared like she had done before. He stuck the key in the lock, hearing it click and pushing inside. What James did not expect was to see Ella halfway through pulling a shirt over her head. He froze in the doorway, hearing her gasp slightly as she tugged it down the rest of the way. He noted how her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Sorry!" she said, flustered. "Didn't know you were coming in."

James looked down. "Don't worry about it." he said as he tried to forget about of glimpse of her skin he managed to catch.

Ella wrung her hands in front of her. "Where did you go?"

"The landlady needed help fixing something." James told her.

"You always help the landlady?"

James scoffed out a laugh. "How do you think I get to stay here?"

Ella's lips formed a small _O._ It made sense since he probably didn't make money. It brought back memories of struggle to pay the rent after her mother died. It wasn't easy.

"And how do you pay for food?" Ella asked.

"I work jobs when I can." He explained. "Lifting crates for the shop keepers, carrying boxes…"

Ella nodded as she processed this information. She always knew he could get by on his own, she didn't have to worry, but she did. She couldn't help it.

Ella looked around the apartment as if there was something new there even though there wasn't. There was a slightly strained silence between them that drove Ella mad.

"So, where are we going to train?" she asked.

"What?"

"You said you would teach me more." Ella told him. "I just figured we would start when we had time… and we have time."

James had forgotten he had agreed to that. He sighed softly and hung his head. Unlike before, they didn't have a basement to hide out in. There wasn't enough room in the apartment, so that left only one place to go. James jerked his head towards the door.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Ella asked, catching up to his side.

"The roof."

It was a clear day with cool and crisp air. From their perch in the roof, they could peek down at the streets below, watching people come and go, but they would never see them. James turned to Ella, who was watching him attentively. James wasn't sure where to start. He had already taught her the basics, she was past that. However, she had also been working in their time apart. James frankly wasn't aware of her full capabilities at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" Ella asked.

James was drawn out of his thoughts. "No, just don't know what you can do."

She shrugged. "Why don't we find out?"

James could hear the challenge in her tone. It meant she was more confident with her abilities, which almost amused him. He was far more experienced than she was, she knew that as well, she was simply trying (and failing) to intimidate him.

James started out slowly, just to see what her abilities were. He was pleased to find that she had indeed improved greatly. She was able to read his movements better, her form was more fluid and almost cat-like, mimicking the woman who Ella had informed him was named Natasha. He could see her influence on her progress.

Now that Ella had improved, he was able to show her more advanced techniques. James now knew that not all of her work would be self-defense anymore with how she went out at night. She needed to learn a strong offence and how to protect others. She was still a quick learner, that was clear. James was very pleased with her progress.

"You can hit harder." James said.

"But I'm not going to," Ella huffed, cheeks flushed from the activity. "I don't want to hurt you."

How ironic a statement. Just seeing the two of them beside each other, one would believe it would be impossible from the girl to even compete. His body looked like it was capable of what it could actually do while Ella's powers lurked under her skin, hidden from the world, a secret weapon. James knew she could pack a punch if she wanted to. He wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it. He could imagine the feeling of her knuckles against his jaw after her enhanced muscles coiled and released like an incredibly powerful spring.

"I don't think you will." James said. "You don't have to hold back."

Ella's fists hovered in front of her face, a stray strand of her golden hair floating over her slightly narrowed eyes. She looked nearly disbelieving, either at his statement or her abilities or perhaps both. She applied some more power, if only but a little.

"Still weak." James muttered, noting how Ella clenched her jaw in annoyance. At least he found a way to provoke her.

Ella wound up and hit his hand hard enough to jolt his torso, causing him to take a step backwards to keep his balance. He raised a brow at Ella, who seemed pleased in her accomplishment.

"Better." James said. "But you still have a long ways to go."

…

The landlady's name was Ms. Albescu. She was a widower, hair turned silver and always pulled into a frizzy bun. She walked with a slight stoop with wired glasses always perched precariously at the end of her nose. She was quick to scold some of the younger folks that inhabited her building, never having children herself, mentally adopting the entire building. She was always giving out advice, whether it was wanted or not.

She had always been kind to James ever since he saw her struggling with a particularly heavy box and he came up and helped her. She was always very lenient with him when it came to paying rent, perhaps giving him a few dollars off here and there or another week to pay, but eventually, he still had to. James wasn't looking forward to explaining to her that he was short on this month's pay… again.

James put it off a few minutes at least. He explained to Ella that what he had to do as they made their way down from the roof. He decided to shower first, knowing he would get an earful from Ms. Albescu if he came into her office dripping sweat.

Ella settled herself on the couch while James went into the bathroom. He wasn't in there for more than fifteen minutes. She hadn't even moved from her spot when he came back into the living room. She gave him a small smile when she looked up from her phone. James didn't think much of it, only that he enjoyed seeing it on her face.

He bag to travel down the copious amount of stairs that he tread every day. It no longer felt like a chore, just another part of his life. He knew the way to her office on the bottom floor which doubled as her home. The door was cracked open, James knocking on the worn wood with his glove-covered hand.

"Come in!" Ms. Albescu called.

James stepped into the dimly lit room, seeing the woman sweeping her floors with an old broom.

"James," said the woman brightly in her thick accent. "What are you doing down here?"

"It's the rent." James said in Romanian. "I don't have-"

"What are you talking about, rent?" Ms. Albescu asked. "Your rent was paid for the next three months!"

James furrowed his brows. "I didn't pay you."

"No." she agreed, shuffling over to the wall and resting the broom against it. "Why did you tell me you had a girl? Pretty American girl, when did she get here?"

"Ella?"

"The pretty blonde girl! Came in and gave me money for rent. Didn't even know she was here!"

"Ella… paid my rent?" James repeated, just to be clear.

"Yes she did." Ms. Albescu said happily. "Said she was staying with you and had to pay her share. How long had she been in my building? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not."

The old woman snorted in disbelief. "Okay, whatever you say." She turned to him, old eyes magnified by her thick glasses. "Just know you don't have to worry about rent for some time. Use the money to get a haircut! It's so shaggy."

The corners of his lips quirked upwards. "Yes ma'am."

James left the old woman and went upstairs. He was conflicted, not knowing if he was thankful for Ella for doing this for him, which he knew he should be since he didn't have the money, or upset that he couldn't do it himself. He couldn't provide for her at all. These were the things on his mind as he took his time climbing up the endless flights of stairs to his apartment.

James opened the door; Ella was still on the couch.

"You didn't have to do that," he said instantly.

"I know." She said, placing her phone on her lap. "But I wanted to. Besides, its Stark's money. He's put me in hotels that cost more per night than this place does for a month. He won't even notice it's gone."

James dragged a hand down his face and sighed. "Thank you, Ella."

Another bright smile took place on her face. "You're welcome, James."

…

The day ended without much activity. Ella made the two of them a small dinner, over which they spoke about the two Russian men and if they were still in the city. James assured her that he would go out the next day and see if he could find them.

Then, came the nightly debate of who is sleeping where. Ella sat with her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly on the couch.

"You're not sleeping on the couch." James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then what are we going to do?" Ella asked, raising a brow. "You don't fit on the couch and you refuse to let me sleep here."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"There's no way you get any sleep on this thing." Ella said, slapping a hand down on the cushion. She leaned forward and rested her chin in her palm. "Look, last night we both managed to fit on the bed. It's no big deal. Besides, it'll only be for a few more nights…"

James hadn't realized this. He had completely forgotten that she was only here until the Russian men left the city and she was safe to be out in the open again. In the few days she had been there, she had brought light back into his dull life. She was like a spark and when she was gone, James wouldn't know what to do with himself. Before she had been there, he was able to ignore the lingering feelings he had for her, but now that she was here, all of them had come to light in a tidal wave of memories and emotions. The only thing is… he didn't know if she still felt the same.

She cared about him, that was for sure. If she didn't, she wouldn't have come all this way simply to apologize… but it had been so long since they had any kind of relationship. Had she moved on? Had she only helped him because he was an old friend? He couldn't imagine that a girl like her could go unnoticed for so long.

"Fine." James said.

Not much later, they were both settled as far away from each other as they could on the mattress, backs to one another. James peeked over his shoulder, watching her back rise and fall in a deep and steady rhythm. He realized how much he would truly miss her once she left. He looked away from her sleeping form, trying not to think about when the day would come.

…

Ella hadn't had a truly vivid dream in a long while, which with the things she had seen, was usually a good thing. A vivid dream could lead to terrible nightmares, twisted and horrid, causing her not to sleep again that night.

This night, however, she had a dream, but it wasn't terrible.

 _She was standing over the stove in her old apartment, wearing an old dress with her hair curled and primed. A trumpet wailed from the radio to her left, the window in front of her open and giving a view of the streets below, watching as old cars occasionally drove past and children played tag. She felt at peace, happy. Ella looked down at her hands as she cooked, seeing a simple but elegant ring donning her ring finger._

 _Hands rested on her shoulders from behind, someone planting a peck on her cheek._

 _"_ _How's everything coming along?"_

 _Ella looked over her shoulder, a smile coming to her painted lips as she saw Bucky standing behind her just as he had been before the war, short, neat hair and clean-shaven, both arms made of flesh and bone. His blue eyes had the familiar shimmer in them that Ella felt she hadn't seen in a lifetime._

 _"_ _Well, everything should be done by the time Steve and Peggy get here." She said. "Can't wait to hear all about the honeymoon."_

 _"_ _I could survive without knowing all the details," Bucky said._

 _Ella spun around and faced him, watching as his eyes flickered down and he placed his hands on her swollen stomach._

 _"_ _Should be soon now." Ella commented._

 _"_ _And then we'll have a James junior." Bucky said._

 _"_ _Or a Sarah." Ella pointed out._

 _"_ _I wouldn't know the first thing about raising a girl," he said. "But a boy, I think I could managed."_

 _"_ _I couldn't care less if it was a boy or a girl, as long as they're healthy." Ella said, smiling fondly at the thought of a child._

 _"_ _Agreed." Bucky said, looking up at Ella, leaning forward and pressing a soft but sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too."_

Ella's eyes flew wide open as she woke. She felt something wet in the corners of her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. Her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to suppress a sob that threaten to escape. Pain coiled in her chest as she thought about the beautiful glimpse into the future that she could've had but that so cruelly stolen from her. She sat up and looked at the sleeping man beside her, knowing he was trying his best to become the man she had just seen in her dream.

Ella needed air. She quietly stood, stepping into her shoes and grabbing a hoodie before climbing the stairs to the roof.

The night air was sharply cold and refreshing, biting at her cheeks and condensing before her eyes. Ella sat down on the edge of the roof, feet dangling over the side. She used the sleeves of her jacket the dab under her puffy eyes. The dream had felt so real… but it wasn't.

Ella clutched her locket tightly as she looked over the unfamiliar city, wishing she knew what to do next. She didn't want to leave James, but she knew she shouldn't stay.

Ella sat there sniffling for a few more minutes before there was a presence at her side. She looked to her left, seeing James looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Ella nodded mutely, not meeting his eye.

He was silent for a beat. "Bad dream?"

Ella scoffed out a laugh and shook her head. "No… good dream actually. Really good dream."

James scrunched his brows, looking at the girl with sad eyes. "Was… was it about us?"

Her head whipped in his direction, eyes wide and confused. "You… you mean-?"

"I remember, Ella." He said. "I remember us."

She let out a small gasp, looking back over the city as she let it all sink in. She had questions, like how much did he know? How long had he remembered? Why was he just bringing it up now?

Ella pressed her lips together tightly. "That was what it was about." She looked down at her lap bitterly. "But it doesn't matter. It was about how it used to be. We can't… we can't have that again, James."

"Don't call me that," he said, a bit harsher than he intended.

Ella recoiled at the tone, looking away quickly.

James sighed. "What I meant to say is… is that I want to be called Bucky again. No one called me James anyways."

Ella looked at him evenly, something indescribable fluttering in her chest. She nodded once. "Of course… Bucky."

She never thought she would get the call him that again.

They were silent for a few moments, the only sounds being sirens in the distance and a dog barking a few streets away. Ella looked up at the stars that dotted the dark night sky, finding peace within the twinkling lights, if only a little.

"You're right…" Bucky said after a minute. "We can't have what we did."

Ella knew it was true, but hearing it from his lips brought back another wave of pain through her body.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have something new."

She looked his way with parted lips, wondering if she was understanding what he was saying correctly. Her heart beat against her ribcage at a hundred miles an hour, pounding in her ears like a drum. She just realized how close he was sitting to her, his side pressed against hers. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward, hand resting on the base of her neck.

Bucky inched forward slowly, knowing that he wanted this. He placed a soft kiss first at the corner of her lips and then another on them. He leaned back slowly, the feeling of her lips still lingering on his own. His eyes opened slowly, taking in her expression.

Her eyes were wide, bewildered, staring at him unblinkingly. He snatched his hand back sharply, feeling as though he did wrong. He must have been mistaken, she didn't want him anymore.

"I'm sorry," Bucky said, standing swiftly. "I shouldn't have done that."

He managed a few long strides away before her heard her voice again.

"Bucky!"

He looked around in just enough time to see Ella rushing to him. She practically leapt in his arms before kissing his. Bucky reacted instantly, holding the back of her head in one hand and the other on the small of her back, drawing her body closer to his own. Ella had her hands fisting the fabric of his shirt, clinging on tightly as if her life depended on it.

She could feel his stubble against her cheeks, rough and contrasting heavily with the softness of his lips. Ella never imagined she would ever get to kiss him again. She savored every moment, feeling all her senses go into overdrive to take in as much of this moment as she could. She was with Bucky again. She couldn't be happier.

Bucky's hand slipped from the back of her head to her cheek, his thumb passing over her cheekbone with a feather-like touch. They parted slowly, hearts racing and breathing heavily. Bucky looked into her eyes deeply, seeing the deep happiness in her liquid blue eyes.

"Please, don't leave." He breathed softly, a small plea.

She shook her head. "I won't. I want to be with you."

Bucky grinned.

 **Authors note:**

 **What everyone has been waiting for! I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Thank you for over 400 followers! Never thought I would get this far!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	75. Chapter 75

Ella's hands slowly inched upwards until they touched his cheeks, softly as if it were forbidden. She was speechless, shaking in her with happy tears threatening the spill from her eyes.

"How- how long? How long have you remembered?" she asked, finally managing to work the words out of her mouth.

His hand covered her own on his face, pressing it as close at it could. His eyes flickered down for a moment, licking his lips. "When I saw you on the news… it trigged something. I got flashes, but not real memories or- or feelings at first. I just didn't connect with then in the beginning, but as time went on, I felt it for myself."

Ella was thrilled to hear that he still had feelings for her. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't forgive myself for what I did." Bucky breathed with difficulty. His hand pressed against her ribcage where heavy bruising once decorated because of what he did. "I didn't think you could either."

Ella's eyes screwed shut as she touched her forehead to his; being in his space, breathing in synchrony… it was more than she ever could have asked for. She pressed up against him, trying to slow down time, focusing on every single one of her senses down to the smallest details. The coolness of Bucky's arm through the fabric of her shirt, the smell of the night air, she could practically hear his heartbeat in the silence that surrounded them.

Bucky's eyes flickered down to the glistening bronze chain around her neck, fingers picking up the pendant. "I got this for you."

Ella nodded rapidly, glad he remembered. "For Christmas."

Bucky noted the other piece that hung from the chain, dropping the locket and picking it up, studying it. He let out a heavy breath as he recognized it as the other half of the compass he had destroyed in his fit of anger and confusion.

"This was mine." He said, looking up to meet her gaze. "You've had this the entire time?"

Her head bobbed up and down. "You- you can have it back," she began, hands reaching behind her neck to undo the chain, until James stopped her.

"No, you keep it." he insisted.

"Do you not want it anymore?" Ella asked, brows furrowing.

"No, it's not that." He said, eyes narrowing as he struggled to find the proper way to phrase what he wanted to say. "It's just… when I was overseas, that compass always pointed to that picture, but now that you're here, I have the real thing."

She blinked once, amazed at the small confession that showed both his memory and his devotion. Ella let out a breathy laugh and nodded. "Alright."

Bucky liked seeing her like this; happy, carefree. He put his palm against her cheek and kissing her once more. He saw her breath fog up between them, not noticing the cold during the last few minutes.

"We should go inside." He advised.

Ella nodded, but hesitated a moment, keeping her grip on Bucky to ensure he would leave quite yet. "This… this is real, right?" she asked, feeling silly for even asking such a question.

Bucky smiled, letting out a short laugh, gripping her hand tightly to ensure her that he really was there. "This is real, Ella."

He couldn't remember ever seeing her smile wider. He could still feel her grin as he leaned in once again and kissed her, once again because now he could and after all that time, he wasn't about to waste a single moment. Going by her reaction, Bucky believed she felt the same way.

"Come on," Bucky said. "Before you get cold."

…

The short walk to the apartment went by in almost a dream-like haze, Ella's mind being unable to wrap around the entirety of the situation. She was waiting to wake up, for these last blissful moments to be a trick of the mind, her subconscious showing her what she wanted to see… but as the apartment doors closed behind her, she knew it was all real.

Ella knew she was staring, but it was as if she was seeing with a brand new pair of eyes. This man standing before her wanted her as she wanted him, that he cared for her and wasn't allowing her to stay in his apartment simply out of pity.

Bucky noticed her gaze, taking a step closer and looking at her warily. "Is something wrong?"

Ella shook her head. "No… I'm just taking it all in."

He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes skipping down to his feet. "It's a change… take all the time you need."

She said nothing, simply taking another step closer and placing her hand softly on his cheek, breath catching in the back of her throat when his clear eyes met her own. Ella stood on her toes and gently placed her lips on his once more. This one was unlike the other two, which had been rushed and sloppy, yet no less passionate. This kiss was deep and slow, the both of them taking their time and absorbing the moment, bodies being drawn to one another like magnets. Ella's hands slid up to his shoulders, fingers curling into the material of his shirt while Bucky drew her waist closer. It was intoxicating, putting them both in a trance they were reluctant to snap out of, but they eventually they had to separate, coming back up for air.

They peered at one another with heavily lidded eyes, chests rising and falling deeply with thudding hearts. Almost hypnotically, the pair took slow, deliberate steps before plopping on the mattress, falling on their sides with faces spit into grins.

"It's late," Bucky breathed softly. "You should rest."

"You should too," said Ella.

Bucky scoffed and shook his head. "I don't sleep much."

She wondered if it was because of nightmares, or if he was just scared of people coming for him, of people taking him away, forcing him into jail or even to do the things he hated. Ella wished he didn't have to live like that, that he could be free of all these hindrances and have a normal, or even close to normal, life.

"Just try," Ella urged.

A small smile ghosted across his lips before he tugged Ella closer, feeling her curl against his chest. "I will."

…

Bucky slept soundly that night, more soundly than he could remember doing in a long time. Nothing negative plagued his mind for the first time, only soothing content with having Ella in his arms, curled up against his side, providing enough warmth that he didn't even bother with the flimsy sheets that covered his mattress.

Ella was reluctant to wake at first, a part of her still wondering if the night before had been some twisted figment of her lonely soul, and hoped to linger in that fantasy if that's what it turned out to be. She didn't want to think about the crushing heartbreak she would feel if it had all been a simple dream… but as her mind became less fuzzy and her senses sharper, she realized it wasn't. Arms were firmly locked around her waist, soft breath puffing on the side of her neck.

Ella twisted around in his arms, facing Bucky, eyes barely cracked open and examining him with wonder, amazement, and love. All the time she waited… and it was worth it to finally have him back. Her eyes shut again, not quite sleeping, but wanting this serene moment to last as long as possible.

Bucky soon woke, feeling well rested and content. He opened his eyes to find Ela beside him, eyes shut softly, lashes casting long shadows on the curve of her cheeks. His hand went on, almost on its own freewill, and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, tucking it nearly behind her ear. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the warm skin of her forehead, hearing her exhale deeply and peel her bright eyes open.

"Morning," she breathed.

The corners of his lips twitched upwards at the lovely sight before him. "Morning."

Ella shifted and stretched her long, willowy limbs. "How'd you sleep?"

"The best I can remember."

This answer seemed to please her.

They lay wrapped in one another's embrace for a few more minutes, letting the sounds of their breathing and heartbeats wake them up as hazy yellow light filtered through the newspapers Bucky kept pasted on his windows.

Ella eventually sat up, feeling her spine crack from the base up. "Are you hungry? I'll make breakfast."

She stood, not waiting for an answer, simply assuming that of course he was hungry. She went to the kitchen and began shifting through the food supplies she had bought for the apartment, mind swimming with possible things to make.

Bucky propped himself up on an elbow, watching the wonderfully domestic scene before him. Ella wore her wrinkled sleep clothes, hair in slight disarray, but still worked for her. This was a sight that Bucky would easily get used to, and he was certain he wasn't about to take a moment of it for granted.

…

Another week went by, simple and peaceful, filled with long talks through the night, Ella helping Bucky sort through all his memories that he now felt comfortable speaking about. It make her inexplicably happy to talk through all of the things they used to do, even though a heavy feeling of nostalgia filled her chest like water. Still, she would survive it. She still had Steve and now Bucky, she didn't need anything else.

The situation was nearly perfect. Bucky began to truly open up to her, smiling more, sentences less choppy and more thoughtful.

They were always in one another's company, making up for lost time. Ella only wished Steve was with them, then it would be just like old times, like nothing really did change. Still, she understood Bucky's need for space and time to recover. She could tell he didn't want to disappoint him, wanting to remember all about himself again so he could be the man Steve remembered. Ella was determined to help him in any way she could.

Presently, he held up the framed photograph of the two of them from when they were teenagers, the frayed edges still visible under the glass telling a story of age and great care. Ella was on the couch, scrolling through her messages, laughing at a link that Kate had sent her about most attractive siblings, finding that she and Steve made the list, along with Wanda and Pietro (who were below them, which Ella found humorous and sent it to them as well), and other celebrities that Ella had yet to know, despite her time in this century. Learning who the Kardashians are wasn't on the top of her list of things to do.

Bucky was working hard to remember every single detail he could muster up about that night, from the color of Ella's dress to the rides they went on… the more he could remember, the better. It was the small details that really got him, that were the most important to him. The details were what made a person's life complete and original. He believed that if he could remember the small details, things would work out for the best. He just needed more time.

He looked away from the photo to Ella, who was curled up on the couch with a smile painted on her lips. She looked content, carefree… Bucky wanted it to always be like that for her, but as the days went by and he still found himself constantly checking over his shoulder for danger, he feared something might happen to shatter this fragile bubble they both had been residing in for the past week. He needed to know she would be safe if something happened. He knew she could take care of herself, but if anything happened to her that he could have prevented, he would never forgive himself.

Ella, as if sensing his distress looked up from her phone, an expression of worry passing over her face when she noted his look of deep and troubling thought. She stood from the couch and closed the distance between them, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and tilting his face up to meet her gaze.

"Is everything okay?"

His eyes flickered down to the left, lips pressing together as he nodded weakly. "Just thinking."

Ella could tell there was something he was holding back. "You know you can tell me anything."

He leaned forward in his seat and rubbed his chin, eyes boring holes into the wooden floor. "I'm worried about what would happen if anyone found me here… tried to lock me up."

Ella felt her heart drop in despair that these were the thoughts that went through his head, that he honestly feared for his freedom that he had just so recently acquired again. "They won't. I wouldn't let it happen."

Bucky laughed lightly, with a hint of bitterness, at her blind faith. "Then they'd lock you up too."

She pursed her lips and sat down across from him, folding her hands in her lap. "So… say someone does find us here." She looked up with quizzical eyes. "What do we do? Run? Fight?"

"All I have is an idea of how to get out of here if something does happen."

Of course he did, the minute Bucky walks into a room, he scopes out the exits and windows, back doors and hallways, mentally mapping out of quickest way to escape. He picked this apartment, at the top of the thin and winding staircases purposely. There was only one way up for those coming to find him, and he would know by the time they reached his floor that they were there. Hopefully, he would be gone once they knocked on his door.

Ella met his gaze, determination within the blue depths of her eyes. "Then tell me."

So, he did. They spent that afternoon going over an escape plan. Bucky showed her where to go, what to do for every horrible situation his mind could conjure up. He left nothing unanswered, no uncertainties because when it came to her wellbeing, there couldn't be. All of these plans had to be airtight.

Although Ella hoped that they would never be discovered, she knew it was wise to prepare for the worst.

When Bucky finished, the pair was standing outside in the cool night air. The stars shone over their heads, the sounds of the street filling the air with its strange but serene orchestra. Bucky pulled Ella close, slinging an arm over her shoulder and kissing her temple, simply wanting her close.

"We'll be fine." She murmured.

She wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Bucky, or herself.

…

By the next day, all the negative thoughts of prisons gone from their minds.

They went out to the market, which Ella loved doing. She enjoyed going to the vendors, peering through all their goods, whether it be food or handmade objects. She found wonder in the thick woolen blankets, purchasing one for the mattress in Bucky's apartment. It was soft and dyed and bright blue, a single pop of color in his overall drab living space.

She also loved the jewelry that hung, the kaleidoscopic pieces of sea glass that caught the afternoon sun, tied together with a rainbow of twine. There was always something new to see, to touch, to taste… the street market was by far her favorite place in the city, which made it Bucky's as well. Anything that made Ella smile instantly was good for him.

She bought supplies to make a large and hearty meal for dinner, making sure she made enough to bring some down to the landlady, Ms. Albescu, who seemed to have taken a liking to Ella, noticing the effect she had on Bucky, how a weight seem to be lifted from his shoulders, eyes brighter, more prone to smile. Yes, Ella was good for him.

After they ate, Ella and Bucky lounged on the couch, talking languidly, almost lazily about whatever came to mind. They had years to make up; conversation came easy with a vast supply of stories and topics, mostly from Ella. Bucky wanted to hear everything about her life, hoping she was happy in the time they had been apart.

She told him about Kate, her first real friend when she woke up in this century, meeting all of the Avengers, how out of place she had felt. She told him about D.C., fingers coiling into fists when she mentioned how long she had worked for Pierce. Bucky's grip tightened on the girl as well at the simple mention of his name.

She told them about all the people she had met and all the new things she discovered once she went back out into the world.

"Was there…" Bucky began softly, unsure of how to phrase it. "Was there any other man in your life?"

Ella shook her head. Bucky didn't know if he should be relived or saddened at the fact that she hadn't had anyone to treat her the way she should have been treated.

"After I adjusted," she said. "I was still heartbroken about you. Steve didn't know about it then, neither did anyone else except for Kate. She wanted me to find someone, but she gave me time. I did try, but after what happened in D.C., I knew I couldn't." she looked up at him, a smile gracing her lips. "and I'm glad I didn't."

Bucky didn't know what he did to deserve such a woman in his life; he still didn't feel worth of her affections.

Ella called Steve, as she did every evening. Bucky would listen as she bent the truth about what she did that day, what things she had seen and so one.

" _Where are you heading now?"_ Steve had asked.

"Well, you might not like it, but Germany." She replied with a short laugh.

Bucky couldn't believe she would create these stories simply to keep him safe, to let him have the time he needed to adjust. Although he wished she didn't have to do so, he was glad she did.

They eventually moved from the couch onto the mattress, falling on top of the soft, woolen blanket facing one another.

"You know I'm thankful for all that you've done for me." Bucky said in a soft, but earnest voice.

Ella's brows furrowed. "Me? You gave me a place to stay, you kept me safe."

"You did the same for me." He said, reaching out and resting a palm on the curve of her cheek. "You helped me remember who I was. There's nothing I could do to repay you for that."

Ella shook her head. "You don't need to."

Amazement after amazement. How could he be so lucky as to have her in his life, with him at this moment, within his arms? A few months ago, Bucky never could have imagined his life taking such a unexpected yet pleasant turn such as this, but now, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Ella had never wandered to Romania.

Their lips met, softly at first just like every other night. However, this time, they didn't part after a quick peck. They pressed on, the kiss becoming deeper, hands clinging onto to one another as if their lives depended on it. Ella could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage as her breathing became harder and she pressed up against him, craving as much contact as she could get. Her mouth opened, gasping against his lips and deepening the kiss even further. There was a certain hunger to the way they kissed, as if they couldn't get enough.

Next thing Ella knew, Bucky had carefully rolled his weight on top of her, one of her hands resting on his shoulder, the other to his back, feeling a tantalizing warmth of a patch on his exposed skin. They had been in the situation once before, Ella knew where it would lead if they continued along this path.

Bucky seemed to as well, for he pulled away, chest heaving slightly, at looked down at Ella with heavily lidded eyes.

"Ella," he breath, hand traveling to her hip and resting there, as if asking for permission.

She didn't even need to say anything, pushing herself up and capturing his lips again, knowing with all her being, that all she wanted was him.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it's been so long! School was kicking my butt and I had serious writers block on this chapter. Still, I hope I made up for it will all of the Bucky and Ella in it.**

 **Also, thanks so much for the 300+ favs and the 400+ followers. It means a lot!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	76. Chapter 76

Ella couldn't remember a time where she had been more content.

She wasn't groggy as she woke up after a long night of blissfully dreamless sleep. She inhaled deeply, burrowing deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. The events of the night before flooded into her mind, cause blood to rush to her face.

Ella peeked over her right shoulder at the man sleeping soundly beside her. Bucky's eyes were shut softly, lips barely parted, chest rising and falling steadily. He looked so… peaceful. Ella twisted in his arms until she faced him, tucking herself against his side.

Their legs were tangled under the sheets, toes poking out from the edge of the light blue blanket. Ella sighed happily and shut her eyes again, lingering in the peaceful moment longer. She didn't quite fall asleep, but dozed. It wasn't much longer until she felt Bucky stir. He shifted his weight, tugging her even closer if possible. Ella's lips quirked up into a smile as he placed a lazy kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open, peering up at him through her lashes. Bucky was awake, eyes a little groggy, but he was happy.

"Hey," Ella said softly.

Bucky's hand trailed from her lower back, up her arms, until it reached her face and he tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "Morning."

He almost believed the last night was a dream. The memories of the last time he was with her like that were hazy, but he never believed it would happen again. He never believed that he would be with this girl again at all. He considered every moment he spent with her a blessing, every kiss a miracle, and this… well, there wasn't a word for it.

"How'd you sleep?" Ella asked, shifting slightly and propping her head up on her hand.

Bucky mimicked her action. "Well, when we finally did go to sleep," he watched as her cheeks flushed deeply, causing the corners of his lips to tug upwards. "Not bad."

He leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, able to feel her smile against them. There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that seemed to light the whole room. Ella quickly peeked at her phone, checking the time and finding it was nearly ten in the morning. She let out a soft sigh and tossed the warm blankets off her bare legs.

"I'll make coffee." She announced.

Bucky's eyes were glued on her form as she tugged on her hoodie and shorts again, running her fingers through her unruly hair. Now, finding himself alone, Bucky also stood from the bed and jumped into a pair of pants that were lying next to the mattress. He padded into the kitchen beside Ella, seeing her brows furrowed.

"What is it?" he asked, placing his hands on her hips from behind and placing a soft kiss on the crook of her neck.

"We're out of coffee." She told him, peering at the man over her right shoulder. "Guess we're going to have to go to the market."

Bucky chuckled, knowing how much she truly enjoyed that little street market. "I guess so,"

…

No more than half an hour later, the pair was making their way down the streets. Bucky donned his normal of about three layers and a cap. Ella was a bit more casual, choosing a light bomber jacket but also a baseball cap, still feeling the lingering fear of any Russian men lurking about, even though Bucky was certain they had left the city.

He went up to the vendor that sold the coffee grounds, knowing Ella had wandered off to look at the other things around her. Of course, Bucky was still acutely aware of her location, but he didn't feel the need to hover over her at all times.

A few minutes later, Ella returned to his side as he waited to pay for his goods, noting she had a small brown bag in her grasp. He watched as she reached in, grabbed a small chocolate, and popped it in her mouth.

"You bought chocolate?" Bucky asked. It wasn't something she had really expressed any interest in.

Ella shook her head. "I didn't buy it. When I was looking at the things, the guy at the booth over there called me over and gave this to me for free." She jerked her head in the direction of the vendor, Bucky's eyes landing on a young man.

The boy saw Ella again, a cheeky grin on his face as she sent him a small wave. Bucky observed the boy, from his olive skin to his green eyes. There was something about him that seemed to ooze charisma and charm, something Bucky believed he was like before the war. And, it was quite obvious that the boy was sweet on Ella.

She noted how Bucky's jaw clenched as he looked at the boy who had given her the free bag of sweets. Ella laughed and placed a hand on his arm. "Oh, calm down. I just got you back. Why would I care about anyone else?"

Bucky met her gaze, seeing nothing but sincerity in it. Her words made him feel foolish at his own reaction. He quickly paid for what they needed, putting an arm around her shoulder and tugging her close as they walked back to the apartment, making sure the boy in the booth saw the action very clearly.

…

About halfway up the stairs to the apartment, Ella got a phone call. She paused and pulled her phone out of her pocket, lips contorting into a small frown as she saw Steve's name flashing across the screen. She wondered what he was calling her for. She had remembered to call him every night like she was supposed to.

Bucky saw the name on the screen, brows furrowing slightly. He met Ella's eyes for a heartbeat before she accepted the call, question clear in her voice, hoping it was a mistake and nothing bad had happened.

"Hello?"

" _Ella_ ," Steve's voice came through the phone. He sounded exasperated, tired, stressed.

"What's wrong?" she questioned automatically, feeling worry spread through her being. "Are you hurt?"

" _No_ ," Steve swiftly assured her. " _I'm fine… but have you seen the news lately_?"

…

Ella turned on the television at once. The news was abuzz with the news Steve was talking about, the only problem being, Ella couldn't understand the Romanian they were speaking in. She still had her phone to her ear as she turned to Bucky for assistance.

"Several Wakandans dead after a mishap in Nigeria," he translated softly in her ear, eyes glued on the screen intensely. "Caused by the Maximoff girl when they were trying to apprehend… apprehend Rumlow."

Ella swallowed hard at the mention of his name. "Give me your side of the story," she demanded into the phone.

Steve released a heavy breath before continuing. " _We found Rumlow. We had him cornered, but he started talking about Bucky…_ "

Ella's muscles tensed slightly.

" _And I got distracted_ ," Steve continued. " _He set off a bomb. Wanda was able to stop it and get it away from most of the civilians… but, others weren't so lucky_."

Ella brought a hand to her lips as she looked at the destruction shown on the television. Poor Wanda must be feeling so guilty. "How's Wanda? Is Pietro with her?"

" _She's taking it pretty hard_ ," Steve admitted. " _Pietro… he called, but he's on a solo mission right now in Sokovia, helping with the relief_."

Ella made a mental note to call her later.

"They're questioning the Avenger's authority and reliability," Bucky continued to explain.

"It's not your fault." Ella told him. "But… what happened to Rumlow?"

" _He's dead."_

Ella let out a breath of relief. That was one less problem for them to worry about.

"Don't listen to what they're saying on the news," Ella urged her brother. "You've helped so many people… those reporters are just ignorant."

" _Alright,_ "

Ella paused. "You'll get through this. I'm here if you need anything. Remember that."

" _I know_." He said. " _I have to go. I'll talk to you later_."

"Talk to you later."

Ella hung up the phone and grasped it tightly, eyes locked on the television as more and more photos of the destruction and the deceased popped up. A grainy video taken by a witness was played, showing the confrontation with Rumlow and Wanda's daring rescue.

Ella felt irritation bubble in her chest. "Of course they don't talk about all those people around them she saved. That blast would have killed them all."

Bucky wrapped his arms around the girl in an attempt to provide some comfort. She felt stiff, he could practically detect the anger rolling off her in waves.

"This isn't something that's going to go away," she murmured. "This is going to change everything."

Bucky nodded, knowing and dreading that her words would prove true.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey! Sorry I've been gone so long, but here's an update, even if it was pretty short. It's just a filler, to show where we are in the time line. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	77. Chapter 77

Another month flew by. Was it a month already? Ella was so happy, time seemed to be going by twice as fast as it had been since she awoke in this century. Just being together with Bucky, it made her heart soar.

However, there still was a looming dark cloud that threatened a cold downfall on her recently found bliss. The incident in Nigeria was still one of the hottest topics in the news. More and more debates, opinions both good and bad surfaced. Steve was keeping her updated through the entire ordeal. There were times when Ella wished she was still there in New York, helping them out. However, she would then glance at Bucky and know she could never leave him.

One evening, Ella received another uncharacteristic call from her brother. Her face screwed up again, knowing it was probably more bad news. She put a finger on her lips, as if Bucky didn't already know to be quiet when she spoke to her brother.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey, Ella_ ," her brother spoke. Again, he held a certain exasperation in his voice.

"What's wrong this time?" she sighed, lowering herself onto the couch.

" _We got a visitor today_." Steve explained. " _The secretary of state_."

"The secretary of state?" Ella repeated in bewilderment. "What did he want?"

" _He came with a proposition. Called them the Sokovia Accords_." Steve said. _"Signing them would turn the Avengers over to the United Nation's control. We would go where they wanted us to, and no where else._ " He didn't sound thrilled about the aspect.

Ella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you… are you signing them?"

" _We're about to go talk about it_."

"If you signed them… what would it mean for me?"

Steve hesitated for a beat. " _I don't know. Nothing, maybe. No one knows you're enhanced_."

"But when they find out? It's only a matter of time before all the files are decrypted. Will they send me out with you?" Ella felt dread pool in her gut. The idea of others ordering her, with the abilities she had… she thought of Bucky, who had a more extreme version of the same predicament. The united nations was supposed to be trustworthy, but knowing that HYDRA was able to infiltrate SHIELD meant no where was truly safe from corruption.

" _I don't know, Ella_." Steve said. " _I wish I did, but I don't_."

Ella pursed her lips and leaned back in her seat. "I don't like it, Steve. I really don't."

" _I didn't think you would_ ," her brother said. " _Listen, I've got to go_."

"Alright."

Ella hung up the phone, tossing it onto the small table and leaning back with a groan. Just when she thought things couldn't get anymore complicated, the world tossed another curve ball. Bucky sat beside her.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ella said, dragging a hand down her face. Her eyes were glued on the ceiling, clouded in thought. "It's only a matter of time before Steve asks me to come back, I just know it. It's getting dangerous for enhanced people. The world is scared."

Bucky nodded thoughtfully. He didn't have any answers, but he knew seeing her leave would kill him. Perhaps he should toughen up and see Steve again, he was remembering more and more each day. He wasn't exactly the same as he once was, but he was closer than he had ever been. Maybe, that would be good enough for Steve. Besides, Ella was lying to her family for him. She shouldn't be forced to do that any longer.

Ella shook herself. "We can worry about that later. I'll make dinner."

Bucky could see that although she said she wasn't worrying, she was. Her brows were furrowed slightly, giving away that she was thinking heavily. She was worried for her brother, for her friends back in New York. She had spoken about them often, with fondness. It was amazing that after all the hardships she had struggled through, she still had room in her heart for kindness and care. In a way, it made her vulnerable, open to hurt again. Still, she was optimistic, hoping that the best case scenario would always be the outcome, even if it hadn't been the last few times.

He wished he could protect her from all of the hurt and terrible things in the world, but it seemed to follow her like a ghost. Her life had never been the happy, easygoing experience that it should have. Her mother died, leaving her to take care of her brother at an age that was far too young. Then there was the war and all the troubles that followed her brother and subsequently her through the new century. It was almost bad luck. Still, they knew what they were getting into when Steve signed up for the experiments.

Well, for now, all he could do was try and distract her from the irritations in life. And, as he pushed himself off the couch, he knew that was precisely what he was going to do.

…

He managed to succeed in his mission as she cooked, asking her questions to keep her mind off her brother. Some of them were complete nonsense, and he knew she could tell by the look on her face. Still, it made her laugh and did distract her, so it worked.

When they finished their dinner, they moved back to the couch, where Ella rested her head on his shoulder with her legs tucked to the side, brows furrowed at the television as they spoke in Romanian, unable to understand what they were saying. Bucky translated at intervals, but it wasn't anything too thrilling.

But that was when Ella's phone rang yet again.

"Again?" Bucky asked as her face fell, knowing the news again wouldn't be great.

"Have they come up with a decision already?" Ella asked, partly to herself. There was no way they came up to an answer to such a big question in only an hour and a half.

Ella swallowed her inhibitions as she answered the phone. "Steve?"

"Hey, Ella." Her brother said. This time, his voice lacked exasperation, holding only sadness, despair almost. "Sorry for calling again. Do… do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Ella said. She stood from the couch and walked a little ways away from it, holding the phone to her ear tightly as to hear whatever it was that her brother needed to say.

Bucky turned over his shoulder and watched the girl as she spoke to her brother. He studied her profile, gazing at the range of emotions her face went through as she listened, from confusion, to shock with a loud gasp, to plain sorrow. Her bottom lip quivered as she listened to her brother's words. Bucky wanted to spring from his seat and comfort her, but he didn't want to interrupt.

"Steve, I'm so sorry," she murmured, emotion causing her voice to crack.

Something told Bucky that this wasn't about the accords.

His hands tightened into fists as he waited for the call to end. The moment she took the phone away from her ear, he was out of his seat and quickly covering the distance between them. He took her face within his hands, tilting it so her gaze met his. Her eyes were already puffy, a stray tear dribbling down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ella took a shaky breath before speaking. "It's… it's Peggy. You remember her, right?"

Bucky nodded. He had vague memories of the woman that Steve had been sweet on. She had become a big shot in the years that he had missed.

"Well," Ella continued. "She'd been weak for a while and… and she just passed."

Bucky pressed his lips together tightly before drawing her into his chest, wrapping his arms around the girl in an attempt to comfort her. He felt her hands fisting the fabric of his shirt on his sides.

"It's just not fair," she sniffed after a while. "Steve deserved her. They really liked each other… and it's like Steve doesn't even want to try to find anyone else."

"Well, neither did you," Bucky commented. "You are him are more alike than you realize."

Ella let out a short laugh. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Bucky wasn't quite sure either. "He'll be okay," he assured her, rubbing circles on her back comfortingly. "Just… give him time."

He felt her nod.

"So much is changing… so quickly." She mumbled.

Ella just hoped she would be fast enough to keep up with it.

…

Ella slept fitfully that night, mind too busy to give her any rest. Steve was heading to England in the morning to go to Peggy's funeral. He wasn't going to sign the accords. Ella stayed up all night, mind racing with all the possible scenarios that could play out from the choice. Would they have to move again? Considering, that not signing them meant Steve was no longer an Avenger.

Bucky knew she wasn't sleeping. She felt stiff in his arms. Every hour or so, he would advise that she should shut her eyes. She was do so, but they would open in a few minutes due to her restless mind. Ella knew that there would be dark circles marring her face in the morning.

She was glad to see that Bucky had dozed off sometime in the night. She let him sleep, getting out of bed when the first signs of dawn filtered through the window. She started on the coffee, being as quiet as she could be.

When Bucky awoke the next morning, he looked over and saw Ella perched on the couch, knees drawn to her chest and clutching her mug, staring intently at nothing as she thought. He let out a soft sigh, knowing she didn't get enough sleep. He didn't bring it up, not wishing to upset her. He was running out of ways to distract her.

About mid-afternoon, he stood. "I'm going to the market."

Ella raised a brow. "Again? We just went yesterday."

"You want to stay in here all day?"

She thought about this for a heartbeat before shaking her head. "No, I'll go too."

Soon enough, they were walking side by side down the streets again. Ella noted with a laugh that the first place his eyes went was the booth where the boy who had given her chocolate worked. To his satisfaction, he wasn't there that day.

"You're ridiculous," Ella laughed.

She could call him whatever she wanted, as long as it made her laugh.

Bucky stood, bartering with the vendor for fruits. Beside him, Ella was having a rather one-sided conversation with another vendor. He was speaking to her in a mix of Romanian and English, leaving her in the dark for half of it. Bucky listened with a smile as he complemented her.

" _Frumoasa!"_ the vendor praised her. " _Frumoasa_ girl! Like my _fiica!"_

 _Beautiful girl, like my daughter._

Ella wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but the man was smiling widely, so she mimicked the expression. He was a rather jolly man, giving hearty laughs between Ella's confused faces.

Bucky paid for the fruit, placing a hand on Ella's hip, saying a thank you and farewell to the vendors before drawing her away from them.

"They were nice," Ella said before her brows furrowed. "I think."

"They said you were beautiful," Bucky said as they paused at the edge of the street, waiting for the traffic to clear.

"Oh," Ella said. "Then yes, they were very nice."

The corners of his lips quirked upwards, but his amusement evaporated quickly. He looked back at the street, freezing when he felt someone's gaze on him.

Across the street at a newspaper stand, there was a man looking their direction. Was he looked at Bucky, or was he checking out Ella? Bucky looked back up and caught his eye. He was definitely looking at him.

Ella noted Bucky's change in body language. Her eyes followed his gaze across the street, seeing the fright in the vendor's eyes. Her stomach dropped to her feet. He recognized him. Ella's mouth went dry as the man dropped the paper in his hands and dashed out of his booth.

"Come on," Bucky urged her with a sense of urgency in his tone.

Ella matched his long strides as they crossed the street, heart thudding in her ears. When they reached the stand, Bucky snatched up the paper that had caused the vendor so much distress. She couldn't understand most of it, noting the photograph and the words _Winter Soldier._

"What does it say?" Ella asked in a panic.

Bucky swallowed hard. "That I bombed Vienna."

Ella's heart skipped a beat. "Impossible. They've got it wrong."

Bucky didn't respond, dropping the paper and placing his hand on her back. "We need to go. Now."

…

As Steve entered what he believed was Bucky's apartment, he sense of curiosity filled him. He was able to see how his best friend had been living in the years they spent apart.

The apartment itself was small and dingy, but it appeared that he put an effort it make it better. That was a good sign, that he was healing.

Steve narrowed his eyes at a coat draped over the edge of a chair. It was a women's coat. Did Bucky have a woman in his life? He instantly felt sick, thinking about Ella who had been hoping to reunite with him for so long. It would crush her.

Steve felt a pang of guilt as he thought about his sister. He hadn't called her, although he was sure she had seen the news by now. He probably had a handful of missed calls, but he didn't want to drag her into this until he was positive he had the situation under control. Once he got Bucky in safe, she would come back from her trip and they would work things out, he was sure of it.

For now, he just had to wait for Bucky.

…

"What are we going to do?" Ella questioned as they rushed up the stairs.

"We're going to have to leave."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Ella felt as though her whole world was caving in around her. She had just found peace, and now tragedy after tragedy was striking. She had been so optimistic about her future, but now, it was hazy and frightening.

"They have the wrong person," Ella babbled. "If we just explain-"

Bucky froze at the top at the staircase, turning around so swiftly that Ella stopped speaking. He placed his hands on her shoulder and stared at her with an intensity that she had never seen before.

"Ella, I can't get caught. They can't get you. Do you have any idea what will happen to you?"

She shook her head.

"You will get accused of treason, Ella. I'm wanted by half the world. You won't be able to fix that."

"But if we can just get them to _listen-"_

"They won't," Bucky said surely. His eyes were downcast. "I've already done too many terrible things. I wont be able to clear my name."

Ella's throat constricted. "Alright. We can run."

Rapidly, they climbed the remaining staircases. Just as they were about to open the door, Bucky froze. He leaned in close to Ella.

"Someone's in the apartment," he whispered softly. "Do you have your gun?"

Ella nodded silently, pulling it out of its hiding spot. She never left without it.

"Stay here," Bucky commanded.

Although it was the last thing Ella wanted to do, she obeyed. She held the pistol tight in her hands as Bucky silently slipped into the apartment, muscles coiled and ready to release at a moments notice. Her heart beat rapidly in a way that scared and exhilarated her. She listened for any sounds of struggle coming from within the apartment, but was surprised to hear what sounded like a huge group of people in heavy boots trudging up the stairs. Ella peeked over the edge, seeing that her fears were true. They had to get out of here.

…

"You pulled me from the river!" Steve shouted as the German special forces closed in. "Why?"

"I don't know," Bucky murmured.

Just then, the door cracked open and slammed just a quickly. It wasn't the Germans, as Steve had thought, it was much more surprising.

"Buck, there are people coming up here." Ella announced in a rushed, suddenly freezing as she saw the other occupant in the room. "Steve?"

Her brother couldn't believe his eyes. "Ella?"

The window shattered as a bomb was thrown in. Ella gasped as Bucky dragged her away from the window, Steve batting it away with his shield. Another was tossed in just as quickly, which Bucky kicked at her brother in hopes that he would dispose of it, which he did in a way, covering it as it blew with his shield.

Ella had never been in a fight like this. It was overwhelming, from the shouts in German to the banging on the door. Ella stepped out of the way as Bucky flipped up the mattress to protect from a gun shot before launching the table to stop the door from being burst down.

"Ella, get out of here!" Bucky cried as men broke the windows into the apartment. He stopped the rain of bullets that threatened to tear into them before turning to Ella. He noted her shell-shocked expression, knowing that a fight like this was new to her. He grabbed her face and forced her to meet his eye. "Ella, get out of here. You know the way."

She nodded just as Bucky dodged a sloppy attack, shoving the man into the wall.

Ella slithered around them, almost running right into her brother. He held her shoulder for a second, mind still unable to properly connect the dots. He was hesitant for a moment before he gave her a small shove.

"Go!"

Ella rushed to the balcony, the moment she threw open the door, being greeted with a barrel of a rifle pointed at her face. She gave a small gasp, ducking out of the way just in time to not be hit by a burst of bullets. She kicked the gun out of the man's hands, turning around him. Her heart dropped when she noticed two other men running down the narrow balcony, standing between her and where she had to be. She realized that this would be harder than she originally imagined.

The first thing she did was attempt to dispose of the weapons in their grasps, throwing them off of the balcony. Then, she still had to worry about their hands. The first man swung at her. Ella caught his arm and threw him into the wall, not bothering to worry about the small dent she made, looking at the next man. She leaned away from the quick jab he aimed at her face, but his knuckles managed to catch her hat, knocking it off. Ella kicked his chest, hardly waiting for the man to hit the ground before jumping over his immobile body. He would be all right. She didn't hit him hard.

She turned the corner, seeing an even larger group of men rushing her way. Ella skidded to a stop, but was lucky. This was as far as she needed to go. She hurdled the edge of the balcony, surprising the men greatly. They gazed over the edge, perhaps expecting a morbid scene on the street below, but instead got a fleeting glimpse of the girl clinging to the edge of the balcony under them and shimmying over the edge.

Her mind flooded with the instructions she and Bucky had gone over all that time ago when they planned for a situation like this. She never really expected it to come this that extreme, but it seemed to anyways.

Ella froze at the edge of the balcony, looking across at the building that she was supposed to jump to. She let out a shuddering gasp of fear, unsure if she could complete this task. Bucky told her that she could, he seemed so sure, but now as she peered at the huge gap, it seemed a nearly impossible task.

There was shouting and footsteps coming her way. Ella swallowed her fear, now knowing there was only one option. She clenched her fists, heart hammering so hard against her ribcage, she feared it might break. Ella took off in a sprint, willing every muscle to propel her to her destination. She let out a small cry of effort as she pushed off the edge.

Ella's arms flailed through the air, eyes wide as she soared through nothingness, which reminded her perhaps too much of the mishaps during the battle in Sokovia.

Those few seconds seemed to stretch out into eternities until, thankfully, her feet hit the solid material of the building. Ella, however, was not fortunate enough the stick the landing, falling to her knees and tucking her arms to her body as she rolled quite painfully until a stop.

Ella let out a small groan and pushed herself up. She was alone on the roof, Bucky wasn't here yet. Ella got up to her feet, waiting fearfully. He was coming, he had to. He said he would meet her here and yet, she was alone. He hadn't been captured? Or, Ella felt sick thinking, shot? If the latter was the case, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. It would be cruel, to give him back to her after waiting so long, have a sweet taste, only to lose him again for good.

However, Ella didn't have to think about that dim future. Just as she had begun to fear the worst, a figure rushed onto the balcony. Ella laughed thankfully as she recognized it as Bucky. He was all right. She took a small step forward as he landed, rolling much more gracefully than Ella onto her feet.

His eyes did a quick scan of the roof until they landed on Ella, thankfulness that she got there alright filling his being.

"Let's go," he commanded, snatching up his bag.

Ella followed his suit, sprinting as fast as she could managed.

They didn't make it very far until a shadow fell upon them.

Bucky managed to nudge Ella out of the way just as a figure descended on them, knocking Bucky off his feet. Ella gasped and grabbed his arm, tugging him off his feet, eyes skipping to the imposing figure. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the man before them, his strange suit being unlike anything she had seen before. Her mouth went dry as long, sharp claws extended from his finger.

Bucky made the first move, but was instantly blocked and kicked away. Already, Ella could tell this was an opponent unlike anything they had seen before. So, she knew her help could be needed. As the man drew his hand back to attack, Ella caught it and stopped it from falling upon Bucky. Ella, however, was unaware of how lithe this man was, his other hand going to her leg, metal claws raking across her skin and leaving three, bright red gashes.

Bucky, hearing Ella's cry of pain, was even more motivated.

They exchanged a few more attacks, Ella doing her best to help, distracting the man long enough for Bucky to get some punches in. At least now she knew how to dodge his claws. She blocked out the pain for now, but could feel the blood seeping through the jeans.

Ella ducked low as she heard bullets popping, coming right at them. She was surprised when she heart light pings, as they rebounded off the man's suit. Ella had only seen that capability one other place before… Steve's shield.

Bucky at last kicked the man off him, springing up, nearly dragging Ella along with him to get off the exposed roof top to somewhere more covered. Ella was now in the blind as to what the plan was, only knowing to meet him on the roof if things truly went back.

"Do what I do," Bucky breathed.

Ella now feared what would come next, and she had the right to, because next thing she knew, Bucky was hopping over the edge of the roof. Ella ignored her screaming inhibitions and followed suit, again, falling a few stories onto another edge. She could hear the scratching of metal, signaling the other man was still on their tail.

Finally, they landed on the ground. Ella felt no weariness as they sprinted down the sidewalk. She wondered if it was because of the enhancement of the adrenaline.

More shots were fired. Ella threw her hands over her head, as if it would protect her from raining bullets. She was thankful for Bucky leading her through this situation.

"Jump!" he shouted.

Ella obeyed, only to find they landed in the middle of busy traffic. She let out a small cry of fright as a car swerved to miss them, but swiftly turned heel to keep up with Bucky.

Was this truly as fast as she could run? Ella had never really tested it out before. She was sprinting faster than the cars around her. It was almost liberating in a way, but slight terror drowned out that feeling.

Sirens wailed somewhere in the tunnel, probably chasing after them. Ella now realized how much trouble she would really be in if they got caught.

"Shit!" Ella cursed as they skidded to a stop, changing direction on a dime to stop from getting hit by a group of police cars. They leaped over rain barrels into the other lane.

A few moments later, Bucky stuck out his hand and stopped Ella, pushing her off to the side slightly before he caught a motorcycle, shoved the man off, a managed to hop on it in one smooth motion.

"Get on!" he barked.

Ella was behind him almost before he could finish speaking. She would gawk at how amazing that move was later, she had other things to worry about now.

They jolted to a start, wasting no time before speeding up to as fast as the bike could go.

Ella clung to him tightly as he made impossibly sharp turns. Although she felt as though she would fall off, she knew deep down that she was safe. Bucky wouldn't let her get hurt. She had to trust him.

Ella peeked over her shoulder to see how close they were. There was a single car behind them, the man who had attacked them clinging to the back. How he managed to keep up with them was a miracle. The man crawled onto the roof of the car.

"Bucky!" Ella gasped in warning.

His head swiveled around just in time as the man jumped at them. Ella squeezed her eyes shut and clung to Bucky as the motorcycle tilted dangerously. Somehow, he was able to kick the man off and push them back up. Ella let out the breath she had been holding.

Bucky tossed a small bomb up, latching onto the roof of the tunnel. Ella would ask him where he got that later. With a rumble, it blew, a rain of ruble cascading down. Just as she thought she was in the clear, a clawed hand latched onto her jacket, wrenching her off the back of the bike and throwing her off the back with surprising strength.

Ella couldn't see the bike topple over, because as she stopped rolling, she looked up only to find herself just below the crumbling tunnel. She didn't have time to scream as the rocks fell over her body, only raising her arms in the hope that it would protect her.

As Bucky stood, he looked behind him for Ella, only to find a small army of men with gun encircling him. Where was Ella? He couldn't see her. He only spared a fleeting glance at the man in the heavy machinery who landed beside them.

"Ella," Bucky breathed heavily. He met Steve's eyes briefly. "Ella, she's under the rubble."

Bucky could see the fright in Steve's eyes as he lookd towards the pile of rubble. Bucky felt guilt flood him. He had thrown that bomb in the hopes that it would be their saving grace, but if it led to hurting Ella, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"The girl," some of the germen men mumbled amongst themselves. "She's under there."

It was strangely quiet for a few moments as they all gazed at the pile of rubble, waiting for something to happen. And, something did.

At first, only a few pebbles shifted, then some larger rocks, until lastly, a chunk of rubble began to lift. It seemed impossible with the weight, but two arms pushed it up and away. Then, someone stood slowly. It was Ella. She was covered head to foot in soot, matting her hair and turning her face white. Her chest was heaving from the effort. She stood tall on top of the rubble pile, looking at the huge group.

"Enhanced," it started out as a whisper, but then it grew. "That girl is enhanced!"

There were loud orders in German, Ella's face contorting in fear as she was rushed by a group of men, all brandishing guns in her direction, ordering her down on her knees. Bucky would have fought if he wasn't currently having the same thing done to him.

Ella was unbelieving as she looked up and saw Bucky being forced to the ground. She wanted to shout, but could only yelp in pain as the soldiers forced her hands into heavy, restricting handcuffs. She saw Sam being surrounded as well.

Men grabbed her forearms and dragged her off the ground, away from Steve.

"Hey!" her brother shouted, jogging after them. "That's my sister! She stays here."

The soldiers hesitated for a moment before complying reluctantly. They still kept her arms locked behind her back. They began to lead her away, with her brother this time.

She looked over her shoulder as Bucky, seeing him being dragged somewhere else.

"Buck!" she called out. He met her eyes only for a moment, but she could read the sorrow within them. They took him away.

"He didn't do it," Ella whispered to Steve. "He didn't do it!" she said louder. "He didn't do it, he's innocent! He's innocent!"

Ella felt, no matter how loud she screamed, no one would really hear her.

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, longer chapter this time. Hope you all had nice holidays, and hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	78. Chapter 78

"Stop struggling," Steve whispered in the ear if his sister, knowing that she could easily break out of the grasps of the men holding her and create a bigger problem for all of them. "You'll only make things worse."

"Worse?!" she repeated incredulously, whipping towards him. "How can it possibly get worse?"

The brought them to an armored van, patting Ella down searching for a weapon. They found her pistol in the waistband of her jeans, confiscating it swiftly.

"Ella?" Sam asked in disbelief as he laid eyes on her. "What- what the hell are you doing here?"

"Still waiting to hear that for myself," Steve ground out.

Ella's face fell as she looked at her brother, the men roughly shoving her into the van, hands still restrained. He would hate her, he would lose all trust in her… and then what? Ella didn't want to think about it.

There was another man placed into the truck with them. It was the man who had attacked them, the one who had been in costume. He met her gaze for a moments, Ella been taken back by the pure hatred and fury that radiated off him towards her. What had she done? Who was he?

They shut the doors behind them, the locks clicking loudly, resounding in her brain, reminding her that what Bucky had feared the most was coming true. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. With a groan, Ella threw her head back. She wanted to scream, to break out of these restraints, which she knew she could do, but she couldn't make things worse for Steve.

…

In a separate, heavier armed truck, Bucky Barnes allowed himself to be strapped into heavy restraints. He ground his teeth together, fists clenching into tight balls.

He always had a sinking feeling that he would end up in a cell, but he hoped Ella would get away, but she didn't. She was locked up in a different truck, going to be persecuted right along with him, not even mentioning the problems she would be having with her brother.

Treason, resisting arrest, and now that they knew she was enhanced. What would they do to her? They let Steve roam around, the Maximoffs as well… but given the predicament she was found in, helping a wanted criminal hide and escape arrest… they were in new territory.

He had dragged the one good thing in his life down into the dirt with him… and if she got hurt because of this, Bucky would never be able to forgive himself.

 _Fuck._

...

"Start talking," Steve demanded as the van jolted to a start.

Ella dreaded this conversation, more than anything. She willed herself not to cry as she took in a shaking breath. "Steve… please…" she whispered.

"Do you understand how much trouble you're in?" Steve asked, hard edge to his voice as he shot his sister a small glare. "You better start talking."

Sam, behind the pair, looked down at his bound hands, curious but also guilty at being caught in the middle of the argument. In front of the siblings, T'Challa was in the dark about the relationship between them. All he knew was that he held a deep loathing for the girl, for protecting the man that killed his father. Perhaps, she was an accomplice. They seemed awfully close, but how did she know the Captain?

Steve grew even more frustrated as he peered at his sister, seeing her look down with no inkling of telling him anything.

"You told me you were traveling, I believed you. How long have you been with him? How long have you been lying to me?" his voice was harsh, forceful.

Ella sucked in a shuddering breath before looking down, unable to look her brother in the eye while confessing it. "The whole time."

"The whole time?" Steve repeated in disbelief.

Ella hated to hear the hurt in his voice. She knew she had let her brother down and hated herself for that fact.

"I stayed in France for the night," she continued in a shaking whisper. "And then I went to Romania the next day."

"How did you know where he was?" Steve asked.

"I hired a private investigator," Ella told him. "She knew what she was doing."

Steve shook his head. "How could you not tell me?"

"He didn't want me to. It was his choice." Ella said firmly, still believing that the choice was the right one.

"What were you going to do? Just hide out in Romania forever?"

"I was going to come back right after I found him I just had to say sorry-"

"Sorry?" Steve asked. "Sorry for what?"

Ella cursed under her breath at her slip up. If her brother didn't hate her yet, he was going to. "Oh, god…" she felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Sorry for what, Ella?" Steve asked again.

Ella licked her lips. "When I stayed in D.C., Bucky found me."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sam mumbled from behind them. Ella was in deep shit, and the more she explained, the deeper she went under.

"And you didn't tell me because…?" Steve asked.

"Because he didn't want me to," Ella explained softly, hardly daring to look in her brother's direction. She wasn't sure how well that excuse would continue to work. "How could I take away his choice after all HYDRA did to him?"

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time when they had been searching for them, his own sister had been keeping him hidden.

"And then how did he end up in Romania? Did you know where he was the entire time?"

"No, for a while I lost him too." Ella said. A pained expression passed over her dirty face. "I had lied to him when I was in D.C., I didn't tell him I was your sister. When the files were decrypted and they said who I was on the news… things didn't go over well. He left."

From the look on his sisters face, Steve believed there was more to the story, but he had more pressing matters at hand.

"And were you with him when he bombed Vienna?"

Ella looked up, brows furrowed. She didn't recognize that voice. It came from the man in front of her, the one who attacked them. Is that why he hated her?

"He didn't do it," she ground out through clenched teeth.

"We have photos."

"They're wrong."

Ella didn't even know who this man was, but didn't have a problem arguing with him. If he said one more word, she would wrap the chain from the cuffs around his neck, then see what he can do to her. No more claw marks, not without his fancy suit.

Speaking of which, without the adrenaline of the fight, the gashes in her legs began to sting. Ella hissed through her teeth, the back of her head hitting the seat behind her. Her eyes began to water in pain. She risked a glance at her leg, seeing her torn skin through her shredded pants.

Steve looked at his sister and although she had lied to him, she was his family, and he hated seeing her in pain.

"Hey," Steve called towards the two men in the front. "She's bleeding!"

"No stop until Berlin!" the man up front called back.

Steve pursed his lips, watching his sister squirm in discomfort. She met his eyes, hurt in her gaze that had nothing to do with her bleeding wounds.

"Don't let them hurt him," she pleaded. "He's so much better, he didn't do it… Steve, I know I've lied and I've hurt you but you have to believe me. He's innocent. Bucky's innocent."

Steve looked at the desperation in his sister's eyes. She had lied to him, on countless occasions, for so long… but although he was too blind to see the lies, he could see the truth from a mile away. It was practically rolling off her in waves, begging him to believe her.

Steve found himself nodding. "Alright. Get rest, we have a long ride."

Ella's brows furrowed but she leaned back in her seat, tilting her head back and shutting her eyes. Her restrained hands reached up and clutched her locket tightly. Her lashes were damp with tears she tried to hold back but an exhaustion, both mental and physical was washing over her. All she could do was hope that they would get out of this mess.

Steve peeked over his shoulder at Sam, and could tell they were thinking the same things.

…

They arrived to Berlin in a matter of hours, surrounded by even more trucks and wailing sirens. Ella had dozed off for a while, simply drained from what happened today, but her eyes were wide and fearful as they neared their destination.

After a while, Sam found the silence suffocating.

"So you like cats?"

Ella, despite herself, snorted out a laugh while her brother was more stern.

"Sam,"

"What?" Sam said. "Dude dresses up like a cat, you don't wanna know more?"

There was a pause of silence. Ella still wasn't sure who the man before her was, there hadn't been any more words exchanged between the after Ella had confessed to everything.

"Your suit… it's vibranium?"

Ella's interest was peaked.

The man didn't say anything, simply sending them a sideways glance, but he eventually spoke. "The black panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations," his voice had an accent that Ella couldn't quite place… but hearing about Wakanda made her think about Wanda. Did that have anything to do with this man's appearance? Ella missed part of his speech while thinking.

"And now because your friend killed my father…" the man continued, causing Ella's jaw to twitch in anger. "I also wear the mantle of king."

Ella's lips parted in surprise. He was a king? What on earth was he doing running around in a vibranium suit, chasing them around?

"So I ask you, as both warrior and king…" the man said. "How long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"

Ella started forward, her chains rattling, causing the king to look towards her.

"As long as needed," she ground out.

"Relax, Ella." Sam spoke out from behind them.

Reluctantly, Ella settled back in her seat, gaze on the streets as she went by. She had lied and said she had been in Germany. It was nice, too bad she was being taken in for less nice reasons.

They were taken underground. Ella's body tensed as she mentally prepared herself for what they would face.

Steve saw the look of apprehension on his sister's face.

"You'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about me," she mumbled.

They pulled into a stop in a crowded facility. People milled about all around, all seeming to be caught up in their own agendas, but the moment the car stopped moving, they were surrounded. Ella flinched back as her door was thrown open, as they grabbed her arms and dragged her out. They weren't doing the same to Steve and Sam or the King.

"Hey!" Steve called. "Where the hell are you taking her?"

"Ross has a few questions he needs to ask her." the man dragging her told her brother.

Ella didn't know who Ross was, but felt fear anyways. Steve no longer had any authority, they had to listen to what they wanted. She cast a look over her shoulder as she stumbled along with them. She caught sight of Bucky, in the horrendous machine they had him locked in. Her heart ached to see him treated so.

As Bucky watched Ella get dragged away from her friend, brother, and him, he felt despair, anger, and hideous anticipation and what awaited her. One of the men gave her shoulder a rather hard shove, causing her to trip again, but she still watched him, all the way until she disappeared from his sight.

Ella was frightened as they led her through unfamiliar halls. She didn't even bother trying to memorize the twists and turns, knowing it would be fruitless. Her heart pounded in her ears, fear flooding through her veins.

They threw open a door and shoved her into a little plastic chair. Ella let out a small grunt at the impact, jolting the wound on her leg. She risked a glance around the room, seeing four armed men, clutching their rifles to their chests, ready to pull the trigger of she made any sudden moves. Ella tilted her head into the air proudly, folding her hands calmly on the table.

"Who am I waiting for?" Ella asked.

No one answered, but Ella soon found out by the door being thrown loudly open. A rather short man strutted in, his body language suggesting business. He gave no greeting as he sat across from her, lacing his fingers together on the cold, metal table. Another man came with him, tossing a thick file on the table that the man, Ross, picked it up and thumbed through the pages.

"Ella Marie Rogers, born 1921 New York City, missing 1945 London England, found 2012, New York City. Living relatives, Steven Grant Rogers." Ross looked up from the file at the girl. "All of this is true?"

Ella gave a single, firm nod.

"Alright, Miss Rogers… we currently have all of our tech personnel working on decrypting the rest of the HYDRA files concerning your enhancement now… care to help us speed things up?"

Ella debated this. She really had nothing to lose. "1991. Russia. Filled me up with chemicals, then put me back under."

"Are you sure they didn't do anything else to you?" Ross asked, flipping through the file.

Ella tilted her head to the side. "I-I think so. I was unconscious after I was injected."

"So they didn't set up any measures to control you like they controlled the Winter Soldier?"

"I-I don't think so." That truly got Ella thinking. She wasn't awake after she got the serum injected in her. Were there things in her brain that even she didn't know about? She would have known, right? Was this how Bucky felt?

"Speaking of the Winter Soldier," Ross breathed, closing her file. "Were you with him when he bombed the meeting in Vienna?"

Ella leaned forward, meeting his gaze coolly. "He didn't do it." she spoke each word with deadly precision, each word dipped in venom and spat back out.

Ross shrugged, seeming unbothered by her attitude. "Alright, you can keep up with that story." He sighed. "How long were you harboring him?"

Ella scoffed and leaned back in her seat. "I wasn't harboring him, it was more like he was harboring me."

"You mean he was keeping you against your will in Romania?"

"God, no." Ella said, shaking her head rapidly. "He helped me. He _saved_ me."

"From what?"

"I was attacked, he saved me."

"Who were you attacked by?"

Ella hesitated for a moment. She couldn't tell them about the Russians, not without giving away the fact that she fought crime in the dead of night. So, she shrugged. "I don't know. Just some mugger."

"And what happened to the mugger?"

Ella had flashes. She could almost feel the warm blood gushing down her hands again, the feeling of the dead weight crushing her body, the weight of the knife in her hand. Ella mustered some strength into her voice. "He ran off."

Ross nodded slowly. "And did Barnes show any violent tendencies while the two of you were holed up together?"

"None at all."

"And what is your relationship with Barnes?"

Ella swallowed hard, uncomfortable with disclosing that information. "He's my friend. I've known him my whole life."

"Are you close enough to risk your freedom for him?"

"Yes."

Ella didn't want to imagine his face if he heard her saying this, but it was true.

Ross nodded, but still seemed unconvinced. "You understand the charges you're faced with, right? Resisting arrest, harboring a wanted criminal, treason… do you want me to go on?"

Ella shook her head. "It's okay."

Ross leaned back in his seat. "Then was do you want, Miss Rogers?"

"I want to see him."

"Barnes?" Ross laughed. "No. Not happening."

"Then let me see my brother."

 **a/n:**

 **Nothing too exciting this chapter, but thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last one!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	79. Chapter 79

They agreed to this. Ross nodded at one of the hulking men beside Ella, signaling to undo the cuffs they had locked her in. Instead, Ella gave a single, hard tug, breaking losing from the table, causing a piece of metal to clatter noisily to the ground. One more yank snapped the flimsy chain that connected the cuffs. Ella held her hands up as she snapped off the remaining metal, knowing she was pushing it, but she had already tolerated too much from these men not to leave them with a small inkling of fear. Ella dropped the mangled, useless pieces of metal onto the ground, wiggling her fingers.

"It's alright. I got it. Now, where can I find my brother?"

She didn't miss how the men tightened their holds on the weapons before Ross gave the final nod, allowing them to lead her out of the office.

Ella put on a false bravado as she walked through the desolate halls, tilting her nose into the air and pretending she was taller than the towering men escorting her. Ella's hair had long since fallen out of her tie and she was beginning to feel the cuts on her leg even more, feeling her heart throb in it.

Ella bit her lips as she walked, mind wandering to Bucky, where he could be in this massive complex, what they were doing to him, if he was okay or if he was going to be okay. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe they had gotten caught and now their entire future was on the line.

Ella wasn't aware of how long they walked, but she could feel eyes following her where ever she was. After what felt like a painfully long time, they paused outside the door.

"You're to stay here," the man said. "Don't leave."

She didn't respond, only waiting patiently as they opened the door and allowed her in.

The room was bustling, people manning computers with headsets, speaking in soft but urgent tones. Ella scanned the room, seeing her brother speaking with Tony inside an office. She only was able to take a single step towards him before an arm snaked out and snatched her arm, pulling her roughly to the side. Ella gave a small gasp as her backed was shoved against the wall, iron hands digging into her upper arms and keeping her still. Ella looked up, meeting the dark eyes of the king of Wakanda.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He said nothing at first, eyes boring into hers. He began to shake his head slowly. "Do you have any idea about the suffering you caused because of what you did?"

"I haven't done anything," Ella ground out. "Neither did he,"

"You're a liar," he said, jolted Ella as if to better get his point across.

"I'm sorry your highness but you're wrong,"

They stood like that for a few moments longer before, eyes locked on one another with a steely gaze before T'Challa felt someone put a hand on his arm.

Both of them looked over, finding Sam standing with caution on his face.

"Your highness," Sam said softly. "I believe it would be best if you let her go,"

T'Challa hesitated for a moment for finally relinquishing his hold on the girl, leaving Ella to rub her arm in discomfort, glaring silently at the king as he wandered off without another word, leaving the feeling of phantom hands on Ella's arms.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Ella nodded, eyes glued on the form of the king as he stalked off. "I'm alright…" her eyes flicked down to her leg, where her blood had sopped into her torn jeans. "It just stings a little."

Sam looked down, realizing what she meant. He turned towards the room. "Hey, can we get a medic over here?"

It didn't take long before Sam sat beside Ella on a hard plastic bench while a female medic with mousy brown hair kneeled down in front of her and examined her cut.

Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder as the girl watched the tense body language between Steve and Tony inside the office.

"Are you sure he didn't do it?" Sam murmured to her, so softly that only she could hear.

"I'm positive," Ella told him, meeting his eyes to ensure he saw how serious she was.

Sam's head bobbed. "I believe you,"

"At least somebody does," she mumbled, leaning her head back against a wall.

"My god," the medic breathed, looking at her leg. "It's almost closed, it won't even need stitches."

"Still hurts a bit," Ella said.

"I'll wrap it," the medic said, fishing out a bandage and beginning to tie it around her thigh. "It should close up in a while,"

Ella thanked the woman, giving a tiny smile as she left. She wondered what she thought of her, if that woman feared her, detested her, respected her… Ella no longer knew. In a few short hours, everything had changed. She had known how the world saw her before… she was Steve Roger's sister, couldn't hurt a fly, errand runner… now they knew she was enhanced, supposedly assisting in an act of terror… Ella felt worry gnawing at her.

Sam noted her expression. "It'll be okay,"

Ella bit her lips and nodded. "I hope,"

It wasn't much longer before Steve came towards them, looking quite sour. Ella and Sam stood automatically, both curious at what he would say, what they were going to do next. Steve looked towards his sister, ensuring there were no injuries which may have appeared in their short time apart.

"Where'd they take you?" he asked.

"To question me. That man over there, Ross," she said, nodding to where the small man stood in a control room.

"What did you say?"

Ella shook her head softly, looking down at her feet. "Everything… they know everything,"

Steve didn't know what to think, realizing how long it took her to open up to him and how she now had to spill everything to these men she didn't know. He didn't know whether to be upset about the fact that they had delved into her personal life or that they had learned so much about his own sister in a few minutes that he didn't know about for years.

"What's up?" Sam asked. "What are we doing next?"

Steve put his hands on his hips and looked off in the distance, looking troubled. "I don't know,"

He didn't want to stand there with eyes prying on the three of them, judging, evaluating. He wanted to find somewhere else to regroup for a while. Steve nodded off to where an empty office sat. "Come on,"

Ella followed, looking around at the occupants of the room. She almost froze when she saw Stark and Natasha, both looking at her with unreadable expressions, but she couldn't imagine it was pleasant. She looked away, shame making her face heat up, thinking about how she deceived them all.

Sam sat down at a long, wooden table, Steve standing by glass window, observing the wall of screens that displayed video coverage of where Bucky was and the security around him. Ella gnawed on her thumb nail, body tense as she noted the device they had him strapped into.

"The receipt for your gear,"

Ella looked over her shoulder as Sharon walked in. Ella was surprised, not expecting to see her here. She hadn't seen the woman in a long time, but simply gave a small nod of greeting.

"Bird costume? Come on," Sam said.

"I didn't write it,"

Ella would have been amused by the banter if she didn't have other things on her mind.

Steve momentarily glanced away from the screens towards his sister, evaluating her expression. For once, he looked hard, as if she were a stranger he was trying to size up. He had finally realized that what allowed her to keep things from him for so long was the fact that he never really _looked_ at her. Steve would merely see his sister, only looking at the surface of the face that he had known for all his life. He never looked deeper. He had been so preoccupied upon waking up in the new century with one dilemma or another, he ended up ignoring his sister without even realizing it, allowing her to live another life he knew nothing about.

Now, as Steve looked at Ella, he could tell she was terrified. She was masking it well enough, but the look in her eyes told plenty. He had seen his sister in situations where the pure, raw emotion was displayed on her face, but he was sure if he asked her, she would say that she had never been more frightened in her life.

She had only just gotten back the man she had once loved, rekindled their relationship, and now she had to fear losing him again. It wasn't fair.

He wished he could hear what they were saying, know what they were asking of Bucky, but he couldn't hear anything from his spot in the office. However, he was lucked as he found his wish granted, an image of Bucky appearing on a television accompanied by audio as well.

Ella bit the inside of her cheek as she looked up at the screen. He looked so beaten, but not physically, mentally. There was not a spark of a fight in his eye, only a dullness, a sadness almost. She had nearly forgotten what this expression looked like on his face, having gotten used to the lightness in his eyes there had been when they were together in Romania. It hurt to see it taken away. Ella wished she could be there to comfort him.

"I'm not here to judge you…" the man speaking to Bucky said. "I just want to ask a few questions,"

Bucky was silent as the man spoke to him, eyes downcast. He heard the man, but his mind was on Ella. Where was she? What were they doing to her? Against his wishes, he conjured an image of her chained up in a dark cell, surrounded by strangers who couldn't care less about her well being. Was she hurting? Was she frightened? It was like his worst fears were coming true, and he was locked up, unable to do anything.

He worried about the near future. Would she be let go, or would he have to watch as they dragged her to a nearby cell? He would be put on trial, for both crimes he did and didn't commit. She would be right beside him as they read the verdict. He could imagine her face falling, realizing that the life both she and him and worked so hard to rebuild was over.

They would never be allowed to see each other again if that happened.

It would have been better if Ella had never found him again. She could've still had a life, and sure, he never would have gotten to experience her kindness, her touch, or her tenderness again, but at least she would be safe.

Bucky missed his questions, but caught him saying his name.

" _My name is Bucky,_ "

Ella felt the corners of her lips quick upwards at the simple statements.

Steve glanced down at his sister, gaging her reaction. He still was unsure about if what she was speaking about was the truth, but seeing the simple shift in her expression let him know that maybe Bucky was coming back.

He glanced down at the photographs, supposedly of Bucky before the bombing. Ella glanced over his shoulder as the blurry photos.

"It's not him," she said.

"How can you know?" Steve asked.

"Because I was with him,"

"Doing what?" Sam asked from his seat.

Ella pursed her lips and looked down, crossing her arms over her chest. She fought off a blush that threatened to take over her face, not quite comfortable disclosing that information, let alone with her brother. "Nothing," she mumbled, hardly audible.

They got the gist of it, Sam pressing his lips together hard to keep from laughing at Steve's expression, how Ella shifted awkwardly, Sharon looking down, not really knowing Ella well enough to deal with that kind of information… and poor Steve never wanted to think about that.

"Anyways," Ella said. "It's not him."

"Why would the task force release this photo to begin with?" Steve spoke up, changing the direction of the conversation.

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon suggested.

"Right, that's a good was to flush them out of hiding," Steve said, nodding at his sister. "Set off a bomb, get your picture taken,"

Ella didn't even bother to argue that he didn't do it, she was sure they already knew her belief.

"You're saying someone framed him to find him?" Sharon added.

"Must have," Ella said.

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years," Sam added. "We couldn't find anything, Ella somehow managed to beat us to it,"

"We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads,"

"Yeah," Sharon started. "But that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him, it guarantees that we would,"

Ella blinked once, taking that info in. She followed her brother's gaze towards the screens, clenching her fists.

"Something isn't right," she said.

"Did he tell you anything?" Steve asked. "Anyone that knew about him?"

Ella shook her head. "No, no one knew who he was, where we were…" _Maybe they didn't need to._

The lights fluttered off, Ella's breath catching in her throat. Instantly, panic set in all through the room, the agents scrambling to get everything back together and working.

Ella looked to her brother, who glanced past her at Sharon.

"Sub-level five, east wing,"

There was only one thing she could be talking about. Ella took off before both Sam and her brother, knowing that Bucky was in trouble, and no matter how much more trouble she would get dragged into, she had to ensure nothing bad would happen to him, not again.

…

When the lights fluttered off, Bucky was confused. He wondered what trick they were trying to pull, if they were trying to intimidate him, but that confusion quickly warped into horror as he saw the worn, leather book appear in the doctor's hand, and it suddenly appeared to Bucky that perhaps, he wasn't a doctor after all.

Bucky swallowed hard, shifting as much as he could in his restraints. Obviously, the man must have had some idea of the meaning of this book.

The man stood and opened the book, pausing at a page with his finger pointed at a small note, looking up with a sick sense of humor on his face. "Ah, there's a note here that suggests to keep one, Miss Rogers away from the Winter Soldier…" he met Bucky's eye. "It is my understanding that she is in the building, yes?"

Bucky felt his heart hammering against his ribcage, thinking that it was true, she was close. What was his play? Was he going to go after her as well? God, not Ella.

But he first had to worry about himself, the man began speaking the horrid words that Bucky hoped he would never hear again, each one dripping with malice and contempt.

"No…" Bucky's voice trembled. "Stop."

His fists clenched into tight balls as he felt his control slipping as the words slipped off his tongue one after another. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as he began to go under, one last thought echoing through his mind.

 _Not Ella._

…

Ella ran beside Sam and her brother, the flickering red lights somehow adding to her sense of urgency. She skidded around a corner, mind fearing the worst. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

Steve slowed to a stop in front of a man who was slumped over on the ground, knocked out in a struggle. Who had done this? These guards were obviously trained and well-armed. Still, Ella wasn't prepared for the slumped over bodies of at least eight men in the next room. She feared what they were up against.

"My god," Ella whispered as Steve stooped down and checked the pulse of one of the men.

"Help me," a weak voice called out from the conjoining room.

Ella looked past, seeing a man struggling on the floor. How was it this small doctor got out conscious while the stronger men were out cold?

Ella fell in step with Sam, walking through the doorway, but there was something there. Ella saw it a split second before Sam, grabbing his arm and pulling him down before he got knocked it the head. It didn't help for long, Sam was grabbed and thrown across the room.

Ella looked up at the assailant, a small gasp escaping her lips. "Bucky?"

Her defense were down, leaving her unable to put up any protection as he swung. The back of his hand hit her cheek, causing her to cry out.

This wasn't Bucky.

Something was wrong, they did something to him again. Ella hopped off the ground, ready for whatever came at her.

She watched with thinly veiled horror as Bucky went after Steve, fighting in a manner that she had only seen once, before he remembered himself. What did they do him?

Ella grabbed Sam and hauled him off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her face.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Let's go,"

She ran out, just in time to see Steve fall through the elevator shaft. Ella gasped, mind shortly debating whether to follow Bucky, or get Steve. She knew Bucky was still better than her, she needed her brother.

Ella fell to her knees at the edge of the shaft, looking down into the dark. "Steve?"

"Ella?" he called, glad to see she was all right. "Ella, stay there."

She waited, nails digging into the skin of her palm. As Steve reached the top, she reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him the rest of the way upwards.

"Which way did he go?" he asked.

"That way," she pointed, springing up and heading the direction he went. "We have to find him, before he gets hurt," _Or before he hurts someone._

They kept pace with each other, dashing through the halls in a flurry. She hoped they could find him in this vast facility. She worried about Bucky, with him being in this state, they would shoot to kill… but this wasn't him, they didn't know it though.

It wasn't hard to trail him, he was leaving behind a line of destruction and slumped bodies.

"This way!" Steve urged, climbing the stairs two at a time.

The pair burst through a metal door into the blaring afternoon sun. Ella could hear the roar of a helicopter as she squinted, trying her best to see what they were up against. There was no one out there.

"Stay back!" Steve told her.

Ella hovered on the edge of the landing pad, watching with bated breath as Steve took a long approach, swinging his arms back and grabbing onto the bottom of the helicopter, dragging it down slightly with his weight. Ella didn't know what he was planning, but she believed in him. Ella watched as his feet skidded, falling to the ground and slowing down the ascent. He grabbed onto the railing, stopping the machine with a surprising feat of strength.

Ella felt hope bubble in her chest, thinking maybe he could manage to do it, but that bubble popped as the helicopter came crashing down. Ella cried out as the blades came dangerously close to slicing into her brother. The crushed helicopter slowed to a stop, smoking.

Ella started forward, rushing through the smoke, falling to her knees and grabbing onto his arms to help him up. They looked towards the window with spider web like cracks in it, but it suddenly shattered. Bucky's metal arm reached out and clasped around Steve's throat, dragging him, along with the copter, towards the edge of the pad.

"Let go," Steve rasped out to Ella, trying to stop her from falling with them.

Ella ignored him, digging her heels into the ground. She held onto her brother's waist, straining to stop the two most important people left in her life from falling from her fingers again.

Ella's muscles burned as the weight dragged her feet through the rubble, but she began to fear that it wouldn't be enough. The metal screeched as the totaled helicopter finally toppled over her edge. Ella still didn't let go of her brother, slipping over the edge.

Ella's arms flailed through the hair, eyes wide as she fell towards the water, hitting the surface hurt, but it wasn't the worst thing she had felt. Her immediate instinct was to kick to get to the surface, but found the act impossible. The weight of the mangled copter sucked her down deeper into the water.

Ella couldn't see through the murky water, only fearing that the gleaming surface was too far, as her lungs and limbs began to burn.

Steve had managed to drag Bucky to the surface with him. He spat the bitter water from his mouth and blinked it from his eyes. He first looked up, to see if Ella was peeking over the edge of the pad. She wasn't there, leaving him to glance over the surface. She hadn't popped up.

"Ella?" he cried, looking around.

He saw the bubbles from the helicopter come to the surface, causing him to fear the worst. She couldn't have drowned, not, it was impossible. A little water wasn't enough to get her, not after all she had fought through.

This absence lasted for another painful heartbeat before there was a splash and a dramatic gasp. Steve looked to his left, seeing Ella wiping water from her face. She looked to her brother, seeing him with Bucky. He had gotten him, they were okay.

"This way," Steve said, nodding his head to the shore.

Ella followed after the two, thankful they were alright, but worried about what was to come.

 **a/n:**

 **ugh its been over a month, I know. I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope it was good enough to make up for the break.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	80. Chapter 80

Ella paddled to the edge of the water as fast as she could, spitting dirty water from her mouth and blinking it from her eyes.

She reached the edge first, hauling herself over the cement edge, clothes heavy and dripping. She paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to regain her strength after being underwater for that period of time. She slicked her soaked hair back and turned to her brother, prepared the help him haul Bucky out of the water.

She reached out and grabbed under his arms, dragging Bucky up beside her as Steve jumped up beside her.

Worry was written on her face as she tenderly held him, heart twisting and aching as she looked at his face, deceitfully peaceful. There was a large gash on his forehead, his blood swirling with the water droplets that clung to his skin and rolled off, creating a large puddle around them. She didn't know what happened to him, what caused the drastic shift like that. Ella's hand trailed up to her cheek, feeling a tenderness about it. She wondered if it had bruised.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, snapping Ella out of her thought.

She nodded, looking back down at Bucky. "What happened to him?"

Steve shook his head softly. "I don't know."

"Hey, Cap!"

The siblings looked behind them, seeing Sam jogging up after briefly witnessing their decent into the water a few minutes past.

Sam jerked his head to an old warehouse on the water. "We better move. They're going to send out teams,"

Ella went to pick up Bucky, but stopped when Steve firmly placed a hand on her arm.

"I've got it,"

"I can help-" Ella began.

"No," Steve cut her off. "If he wakes up, we don't know what frame of mind he's in right now. He wouldn't want to hurt you,"

Ella's lips parted, hand slowly retracting back to her side. She knew he could be dangerous, she just didn't want to believe it. The change had been so shocking and sudden, Ella felt like everything was spiraling out of control. She lingered in that spot a moment longer as her brother began to guide Bucky to the warehouse, the water dripping from the ends of her hair causing the puddle under her to steadily grow. She took a short, shaky breath as she realized that she is one the run from the governments of multiple countries.

She missed the days when all she had to worry about was not burning dinner.

…

The warehouse had been boarded up, but Ella was able to make quick work of breaking through the flimsy barriers, allowing Sam and Steve in.

It was dark and musty inside, the dust that floated in the air tickling Ella's nose. It was eerily quiet, making every screech of metal from the contraption that Steve was placing Bucky's arm in echo through every crevice of her brain painfully. She couldn't even watch, waiting in the hall and wringing out the rest of the water from her hair and shedding her sopping jacket.

Sam came up beside her.

"You good? Saw you get hit pretty hard back there,"

Ella shrugged. "Been hit harder."

Sam blinked in confusion. "When?"

Steve then entered, saving Ella from having to explain the first accident between her and Bucky or all the times she had gone out at night in the city and fought criminals and gangsters.

"He's still out," Steve announced.

Ella's eyes were downcast.

"Sam, can you watch him?" Steve asked. "I'm going to check the perimeter,"

"'Course," Sam said.

"Call me if he wakes up," her brother said before turning to her, jerking his head in a signal to follow him.

Ella complied, hands clenched tightly in nervousness as she kept pace with her brother.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Overwhelmed," she responded. "So much has happened in just a day, everything's changed and Bucky-" her voice cracked with emotion. "God, I just want him to be okay. He's made so much progress, I just don't know how it can change so quickly."

"I wish I had an answer for you," he said.

They were silent for a few moments, their footsteps resounding through the narrow halls.

"I am sorry, you know," Ella said after a beat. "About not telling you about him. Believe me, I did. It was so hard keeping it from you, it really was. All I wanted were for things to go back to normal, to how it was before the war, and I was willing to do anything for that…"

"I understand," he muttered. "And although it doesn't fix everything, it's a start. Just, please don't keep anything like that from me anymore,"

Ella nodded thoughtfully before slowing to a halt. "And on that note, I have something else to tell you,"

Steve raised a brow, wondering what other secrets his younger sister could possibly have up her sleeve.

"You know those vigilantes they have been talking about on the news?" she began.

Steve nodded.

"Well, I'm one of them,"

His head tilted to the side, a slight pause as he processed this information. "What? Since when?"

"Few years now," she told him. "It was Kate's idea, and it wasn't an every night thing, but I did go out at night,"

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Steve asked. "You could have been killed and I wouldn't have known you were in trouble until it was too late,"

"I wasn't really alone," she said. "I had help a few times, the others in the city."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as he absorbed all this new information. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Ella thought for a few moments, trying to conjure up the best answer to explain her feeling. "Because I'm not an Avenger. Because I had these abilities that I didn't do anything with when I knew I could be helping people. I felt like I had to do something,"

Steve looked at his sister and studied her face, trying his best to place it in the situation she was describing. He figured it was his fault that she was able to live this double life right under his nose. He would look at her and always just see his younger sister, leading him to rationalize everything to follow that vision, even if the signs pointed to the fact that something was off.

"I just thought you should know," Ella said, not being able to take his silence anymore. "Besides, this isn't the most important factor at hand." They came upon a fork in the hallway. "I'll go right, you go left. It'll be quicker that way,"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, sure."

He split from his sister, wandering the long hall and peeking through gaps in the boarded-up windows. He could hear the steady beat of helicopters in the air. He knew that they would have to be very careful and discrete if they were going to go unnoticed. There were probably eyes looking for them from every corner. If they got caught, Bucky would be moved to an even more secure location. Perhaps they would take Ella too. Steve felt sick even thinking about it.

"Hey, cap!" Sam called from inside the warehouse.

Bucky must be awake. Steve took off towards the sound of his voice, jogging up to Sam, who had a look on his face that told Steve all that he needed to know. He entered through the arch, seeing Bucky crouched over, groaning in either pain or discomfort.

"Steve…" his name was rasped weakly.

He didn't want to be too quick to believe everything was better. "Which Bucky am I talking to?"

Bucky's eyes flickered down for a heartbeat before he answered. "Your mom's name as Sarah," another pause before he added with a breathy chuckle; "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes,"

There was a beat of hope in Steve's chest. "Can read that in a museum,"

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam asked, face still sore and betting Ella's was as well.

"What did I do?" Bucky asked in dread.

"Enough,"

Bucky blinked once and looked up again, stomach dropping when he realized who was missing from the group. He remembered the doctor's last taunts about Ella before he lost control.

"God, Ella," his voice was nearly a whimper. "Where is she? Did I- oh, god no,"

"Ella's alive," Steve informed him. "She's close by,"

As if on cue, footsteps neared them.

"Steve, there's a lot of copters going up in the air, we need to be-" Ella stopped abruptly as she entered, seeing Bucky sit up straighter at the sight of her. Ella's eyes flickered from Steve to Sam in apprehension, wondering if he was safe.

"Ella?" he spoke.

She met his gaze, and could recognize him in his eyes. Warm relief flooded her being as her face softened. Ella started towards him, breezing past Sam and Steve and falling to her knees in front of him, throwing her arms around his body and pressing her face into his shoulder. Bucky wrapped his free arm around her back, feeling the dampness in her clothing and her hair. He could smell it on her, the water they had all be doused in.

Ella pulled back, taking his head in her hands and observing his face. He seemed pale, but the cut on his forehead had stopped bleeding. She tenderly brushed his hair out of his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he assured her, taking his turn to scan her for any injuries. His eyes paused her on cheek, where light bruising was starting to form. He clenched his jaw. "I did this,"

Ella shook her head. "You weren't in control,"

"Don't make excuses right now," he said. "This _can't_ keep happening, Ella."

Steve and Sam looked at one another at the statement, realizing that something like this had happened before between the two of them.

Ella sighed softly. "We'll talk about this later," she peered over her shoulder. "How do we get him out of this?"

Steve worked to loosen his arm out of the vice, Ella refusing to move from his side.

"I knew this would happen," Bucky mumbled, looking down. "Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there, all he had to do was say the goddamn words,"

Words. That's how they managed to do that to him. What did they want? Had they wanted the Winter Soldier back? If that was the case, then they were unsuccessful, but Ella felt as though there was more to it.

"Who was he?" Steve asked.

"I don't know,"

"People are dead," Steve said. "The bombing, the setup… the doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you,"

Ella wished he wouldn't be so blunt. She could tell how much it was hurting him. She could still remember the revolt she felt at herself for killing a man who would have killed her, she couldn't even begin to comprehend what Bucky was feeling.

"I need you to better than 'I don't know',"

Ella could see how hard he was thinking, struggling to bring forth any wisp of memory that could be helpful.

"He wanted to know about Siberia, where I was kept…" he looked up at Ella, blinking once or twice before his eyes grew wider. "Where _we_ were kept,"

"We?" Ella repeated in disbelief. "I… I was there with you? How do you know?"

"I saw you," he said. "I couldn't remember before but I do now, you were there too, you were right next to me and I couldn't do anything about it. I remember that now… and that doctor wanted to know exactly where,"

"Why would he need to know that?"

His eyes were still glued on hers as he spoke again. "Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier,"

There was something in his eyes, telling her there was more to it, and that it had something to do with her.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

Bucky wet his lips before speaking. "It was in 1991. I was sent on a mission to retrieve some kind of chemicals. They were a kind of the serum that Steve and I have. They were given to people, made them like us. They were trained, dangerous…"

"That was me," Ella realized in a whisper. "That was what I got that made me enhanced, the same serum… all this time and I never knew why they made me like this, why they chose then…"

"I'm sorry," Bucky said.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "They were going to find a way to exploit me, serum or not,"

"Who were the rest?" Steve asked.

"Their most elite death squad," Bucky said. "More kills than anyone in HYDRA history, and that was before the serum,"

"They all turn out like you?" Sam asked. "Well, except for Ella?"

"Worse," answered Bucky honestly.

"The doctor," Steve began. "Could he control them?"

"Enough,"

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall,"

"What empire?" Ella asked. "What's his gain?"

"Don't know,"

"Doesn't matter," Bucky said. "With these guys, he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight,"

Ella's breath hitched in slight fear.

"Infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize…"

Ella didn't need to hear any more to get the gist of how dangerous these people were.

Sam went to speak with Steve quietly, leaving Ella alone with Bucky.

"Does this hurt?" Ella asked, regarding the large gash on his head.

"No, it's fine."

"We'll clean you up in a bit," she assured him. He wouldn't meet her eye. Ella noted how tightly he was wringing his hands together and quickly pried them off, intertwining her finger with his and squeezing his hand in support. "It's going to be alright,"

Bucky pressed his lips into a tight line, looking up at the girl. She was covered in dirt and seemed weary, and yet her eyes were still as bright as he could remember. He was thankful to have her in this time.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess," he said.

"Don't take all the credit," Ella said with a humorless chuckle. "My brother's Captain America. I would have gotten involved anyways,"

The corners of his lips twitched upwards, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hands. He pressed his lips against her knuckles softly, hoping to convey his feelings without the use of words. He could tell she could understand when she leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly but meaningfully.

From across the room, Steve noticed the exchange. It took him by surprise. It was the first romantic interaction between the pair he had ever seen. He still had a hard time believing that it took him over 70 years to realize it. He just hoped that this relationship that they had struggled to keep together wouldn't be ruined by whatever was about to happen.

 **a/n**

 **New chapter. Hope you all enjoy, even though it was mostly a filler chapter. Also, 80 chapters! thanks for sticking with through this story it really means a lot!**

 **also, because a few people asked, I drew the cover image myself.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	81. Chapter 81

Ella didn't know what they were going to do. Her clothes were dirty and torn, face covered in dust and bruises, and she still smelled of lake water. She was sure there were people looking for them, and their names and faces were probably being broadcasted all over the country.

Stark was probably looking for them. With his money and resources, it would be difficult to avoid him. Natasha was with him. She was smart, cautious, and good asset. There was also the king, T'Challa. He had already demonstrated that he was willing to kill Bucky for a crime he didn't commit, and go through her to do so. So far, a skilled group of people.

Oh, and not to mention the governments of over 100 countries.

Steve was on the phone talking to Clint, trying to group up some allies. Sam was talking to Scott, who she knew could be an ally eventually. She hoped he would join.

Ella peeked over at Bucky. He was hunched over, wringing his hands tightly. His hair covered his face, she couldn't see his expression, but she couldn't imagine it was a peaceful one. Ella reached out and brushed his hair from his face. It was still damp, but nearly dry. His eyes met hers.

"You okay?" Ella asked.

He nodded. "Just thinking."

"You don't look very happy about it," she said. "Maybe you should take a break."

Bucky laughed lightly at her attempt of humor, but didn't say anything.

Ella gave a small frown., shifting closer. "I know what you're feeling-"

"No, you don't," he said, cutting her off. His tone wasn't harsh, neither were his eyes. "And I hope you never do, ever."

Ella's heart throbbed at his statement. He was right, she didn't _know_ what he was feeling, she could only _imagine_ it. He had been abused for years, and every time she allowed her brain to linger on that fact for too long, her eyes would burn as tears pricked at them. She looked down, shutting her eyes softly. Bucky noted her downtrodden expression, reaching out and taking her hand within his own.

"That doctor, whoever he is…" Ella said. "We're going to find him and clear your name."

"We're going to have to clear all of our names," he said.

"Ella," Steve called, stealing both of their attention's. "We need to move."

"Where?" she asked, standing.

"We need to get to Siberia before that doctor does," Bucky said.

"That's why we're meeting reinforcements at the airport," Sam explained. "But we need to get there."

"Well it's not like we can get a taxi or anything. We look like we're on the run, the entire German government is looking for us," Ella said. "What the hell are we going to do?"

…

"I can't believe we're stealing a car," Ella said as they crouched behind a median in a close-by parking garage.

"Would you rather walk to Siberia?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm just surprised how long my list of felonies has grown in the past few days,"

"There," Steve said, nodding at a man tapping at his phone, leaning against the wall. "We need to distract him." He turned to his sister.

"Fine," she ground out.

"Meet us on the first level."

Ella met Bucky's eye in a silent farewell before hopping over the median, hoping she didn't look as bad as she felt, and that this man hadn't been watching the news lately.

"Excuse me?" she called, the man looking to her. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes," the man said in an accented voice.

"Oh, wonderful!" Ella said, plastering a large, fake smile on her face. "Can you point me in the right direction? I seem to be a little loss,"

Once she had his attention, Steve snuck off towards the car. Sam and Bucky lingered behind, knowing three people would draw more attention than one. They watched as Ella worked her charm on the man. Sam looked at Bucky, who had his jaw clenched.

"Yeah, if I were you I'd be worry about where my girl learned to flirt so well too," Sam said.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"Relax man," Sam said. "She's been hung up on you since she woke up in this century. I would know, she totally didn't respond to my flirting when we met,"

Bucky's metal fist whirled as he clenched it, wondering if he was always this infuriating.

Ella spoke with the man for a few more seconds before she noted Sam motioning for her as they went

"Oh! I think I know now," Ella said to the man, taking a step backwards. "Thank you so much for your help!"

She quickly began to move, before the man perhaps recognized her or someone came along who did. Ella met up with Sam and Bucky before they went down the stairs quickly, heads down in case there were cameras. The trio burst through the door onto the side of the road just as a car pulled up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bucky asked.

"There's no way we're all going to fit in that," Ella said, shaking her head at the tiny car. A VW bug, perhaps as old as she was, perhaps older. Just by looking at it, she knew it didn't have air conditioning, meaning a long and uncomfortable ride.

"Shotgun," Sam wasted no time going around the car and slipping in the front seat.

"Ass," Ella mumbled as she opened up the door, which squeaked in protest. "I did all the work."

Ella's knees were pressed up against the back of Steve's seat when she got in, Bucky beside her behind Sam.

"Next time," she said, nudging the back of her brother's seat with her knees. "Send me off to talk to a guy with an Audi,"

…

Night fell. They couldn't go to a hotel, which meant they parked the crappy car near an old building on the edge of town. The four of them lumbered out of the car, all exhausted both mentally and physically. They were all willing to sleep on the floor if they could. It had been a long day, they would take turns keeping watch. Steve offered to go first, murmuring softly into his phone. She could tell he was arranging a meeting, with Sharon, to get their stuff back early the next morning.

The air was musty in the building, dust floating in the air. Sam was already on his back with a jacket bundled under his head to help him sleep, not that he really needed it, he was already passed out.

"You should try and get some sleep," Bucky advised.

"You too," she murmured, glancing around the room. Steve was standing by a window, peering outside. "Have you talked to him?"

Bucky licked his lips and shook his head. "What am I supposed to say?"

Ella wished she had answers, but she didn't. What was there to say? After years, after running… sure, he remembered Steve now, but they couldn't just jump back into the way they were before the war.

"I don't know…" Ella breathed, shaking her head.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Ella's shoulders and leaned back, taking her along too, until they rested on the ground. He felt her place her head on his chest, which he was glad of, knowing it would be warming and more forgiving than the cold, cement flooring. Her left hand was placed softly beside her face, thumb rubbing slow circles into the fabric of his shirt. He heard the pattern of her breathing, which continued to slow until it was deep and steady, indicating that she had dozed off. Bucky tried to do this same, but every voice, or honk of a car horn, not matter the distance, sent him jolting awake, fearing that they had been found, and would be put into custody again. He was almost positive that if that happened, there would be no escape again.

He wondered if he would get a trial. Steve and Sam would probably be let off, they couldn't imprison Captain America and another Avenger. Bucky wouldn't get that mercy. He would most likely get locked up in a remote, high security facility somewhere where he would never see the light of day again. Ella too, perhaps… if she was blamed for the bombing in Vienna alongside him. He had to hope that if worst came to worst, then her clean slate would be beneficial, that she wouldn't get punished so harshly. He, on the other hand, with seventy years of crimes before him, from murder, to treason, arson, kidnapping and so on… he wouldn't be so lucky.

…

The morning came far to suddenly for Ella. She was awoken by a soft shake on her shoulder, but it didn't take her long to gather her bearings. Her body was stiff from sleeping on the hard cement, her neck cracking loudly as she moved.

"Is it my turn to watch?" she murmured, peeling her eyes open and seeing Sam standing over her.

He shook his head. "It's time to go,"

"What?" she said, pushing herself up onto her elbows and looking around the room. Bucky wasn't beside her anymore, and there was daylight filtering through the dirty windows. "Why didn't anyone wake me up for my shift?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't ask me, Barnes should have done it,"

Ella looked past Sam to where Bucky was standing, narrowing her eyes. He didn't even seem the smallest bit apologetic about it. Ella pursed her lips and stood from the ground, stretching her limbs and feeling her spine crack.

Ella went to Bucky's side, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a brow.

"You needed the sleep," he explained.

"And you didn't?" she said.

"I'm fine,"

Ella wished he wasn't always so stubborn. She wished he cared about his own welfare as much as he worried about hers. He was going to wear himself down, and he would need all of his strength to get through this difficult time.

"You need to-" Ella started.

"Ella, Buck," Steve said, cutting his sister off. "We need to move."

She nodded, but cast a look at Bucky, silently telling him that the argument wasn't over.

They headed out of the building and piled into the small car again, Sam again stealing the front seat and leaving Ella and Bucky shoved in the tiny back seat. Ella's knees were nearly tucked up to her chest. It was possibly the most uncomfortable car she had ever been in.

Steve seemed to know where he was going. He took uncrowded streets and backways to limit the amount of eyes on them. Every time they drove by another person, Ella would duck her head down, in fear of being recognized.

They went to an industrial district, which was relatively deserted for the time being. The sky was gray and the air was still, a hint of rain hanging in it.

They slowed to a stop under a bridge. They were isolated, completely alone.

"Will she be here?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Steve nodded.

"Can we trust her?" Bucky asked.

Steve hesitated a heartbeat. "Yes, we can."

Ella didn't know Sharon well, but she had deceived the two of them once before. She had been loyal to SHIELD, doing what they asked without question. Would she do the same for the CIA? Ella was tense in her seat, waiting for the wailing sirens or the sound of helicopters if she had lured them into a trap. She looked at Bucky, seeing the same worries in the depths of his eyes.

Eventually, they heard the sound of a single car coming towards where they were parked. It was sleek and black, simplistic, unlikely to draw attention. It rolled to a stop before Sharon stepped out of the car. Steve took this as his cue and got out as well.

Ella wasted no time before reaching over to his chair and moving it up so she had some leg room, letting out a small sigh of relief.

She then proceeded to watch the interaction with caution, gnawing on her bottom lip in apprehension. Sharon opened the trunk of the car. Ella was able to get a glimpse of Steve's shield.

"Can you move your seat up?"

"No,"

Ella could have laughed at Sam's dead-pan delivery. However, Bucky scooted closer to her, leaving Ella pressed up against the car door. Bucky looked at her with a glint of amusement in his eye before placing an arm over her shoulder. Ella didn't complain about that and instead shifted so that she leaned against his body rather than the car door.

Sam peeked at the pair in the rear-view mirror.

"Can you two tone it down back there?" he commented.

"No," said Bucky.

Ella bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She looked back up at Steve. He and Sharon were speaking. Their body language was relaxed, there didn't seem to be any problems, which was a relief. Her eyebrows furrowed as Steve took a step towards Sharon, but her confusion morphed into shock as he kissed her. Ella felt her lips part in surprise as the sight, she had never seen Steve with anyone, save with quick kisses on the cheek with Peggy.

And this kiss with Sharon was _long._

Ella looked to Bucky to see if he was as surprised as she was, but he only had a smile on his face. So did Sam.

When they finally separated after what seemed like an eternity for Ella, Sharon went back to her car and Steve looked towards him. She could see slight embarrassment on his face, which seemed to say _come on!_

Sam got out of the car to help Steve carry the equipment to the Bug.

"I didn't know he liked her," Ella commented to Bucky.

"If I remember correctly," Bucky began. "He had a hard time admitting he liked Peggy too,"

Ella nodded. Peggy had similar problems.

"And it took you, what, seventeen years, to figure out that you didn't hate me?" Bucky said with a smug smile.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Shut up, it took you the same amount of time." She said. "Besides, it was worth it."

The corners of Bucky's lips curled upwards before he leaned forwards and kissed her. Ella accepted it happily, leaning in closer and placing a hand on his chest. However, the moment was cut short by a sharp knocking on their window.

Sam was there, looking unamused. "Tone it down!" his voice was muffled by the glass.

Ella rolled her eyes.

Steve got back into the car, turning around and handing Ella her pistol back. She checked to see how many bullets there were, and was pleased to find that it was fully loaded.

Steve got fully into the car, brows furrowed as he settled in, feeling that he had less room than he had before. He reached down to scoot it backwards, but was stopped when Ella placed her foot on the back of his chair, preventing him from moving it back.

"Not. Another. Inch."

…

They headed towards the airport. Ella felt her nerves growing with each passing minute, knowing that the doctor was getting closer to Siberia, which meant waking a group of deadly super soldiers and setting them lose.

Each minute brought them closer to a fight.

Steve pulled into a parking garage, taking the corners a bit too sharply for Ella's liking. She feared the poor car wouldn't be able to handle it.

Finally, Steve made a poor parking job next to a plain van which held their allies. They wasted no time getting out of the car, and Ella was more than happy to spring out of the tin can and stretch her legs. She saw Clint and Wanda getting out of the van and greeting Steve. Ella went to her brother's side and greeted Clint and Wanda with a hug.

"Hey, would you look at the little fugitive," Clint said with a laugh. "I'm surprised you got caught, you had all of us fooled for a while."

"Looks like my luck ran out,"

Wanda smiled at her as they embraced, looking past Ella at the man hanging beside the car. "I'm glad you found him," she whispered.

"Me too," Ella said back. She glanced at their group. "Where's Pietro?"

"Still in Sokovia," Wanda explained. "They wouldn't let him back in after what happened in Lagos. Thought it would be safer if he stayed there for a while."

Ella's face scrunched in distaste, not liking that decision one bit.

"What about our other recruit?" Steve asked.

"He's rarin' to go," Clint said, walking towards the van. "Had to put a little coffee in him, but he should be good."

He slid the van door open, revealing a napping Scott Lang.

"What time zone is this?" he muttered as he hopped out of the van.

"Hello again, Mr. Lang." Ella greeted.

"Oh, hey Miss Rogers. Saw ya on the news again, but it was less flattering this time."

Ella didn't have a response for that.

Scott's eyes moved next to Ella to her brother, shock spreading on his face.

Ella held in her laughter as she watched him greet her brother with enthusiasm and too many words. He was giddy in almost a child-like manner. It was quite amusing to watch.

"We should get moving," Bucky told them.

"I have a chopper lined up,"

And just as everything seemed to be falling in line, there was an announcement over the speakers. Ella didn't understand what they were saying, and looked to Bucky. The expression on his face told her it wasn't good.

"They're evacuating the airport,"

"Stark,"

"Stark?" Scott repeated with a hint of bitterness.

"Suit up,"

Steve made his way towards the car where his uniform and shield were stashed. She was about to asked him what she should do, considering she didn't have any other clothes save the filthy ones she was wearing. However, she was called over by Clint before she could ask.

"Barnes, Ella," he jerked his head towards the van.

They stood patiently as he rustled through the back of the van, searching for something. He had a stack of dark clothing, handing it to Bucky.

"These should work," Clint said. "And for Ella… this is for you."

He handed her a neatly folded suit. It was dusty gray in color, with red, stream-line stitching, and on each shoulder, a patch with a blue star. From what she could tell, the sipper when from her neck to her navel. It was a single piece, and she could tell it was her size. It was unlikely just to have that laying around.

"Where is this from?" she asked.

"Kate," Clint explained. "She told me about your little adventures in the city. She thought you needed a better outfit than that old SHIELD uniform, and had this made. She was planning on giving it to you when you got back, but it seems duty called a bit earlier."

Ella ran her fingers over the material. It was thick, but soft. Breathable, she could move easily in it, and it was better looking than her old uniform, not that that was her top priority.

"What are you waiting for?" Clint asked. "You heard your brother. Suit up."

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, im alive! Sorry for the delay, but I hope you all liked the chapter!**

 **im still very thankful for all the favorites, follows, and reviews I get!**

 **Also, if anyone is interested in seeing some of the sketches I came up with this, I have an Instagram for my art and I could just create a hashtag for all the doodles I made when writing this. Lmk is anyone is interested an I'll figure it out!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	82. Chapter 82

Ella stood in a small washroom, scrubbing her face of the dirt and grime that had coated it during the past day or so. After a while, she turned the steady flow of water off, staring at herself in the dirty mirror. Her face had been cleaned, but there were still shadows of dark bags under her eyes. She couldn't clean those off. She had twisted her hair back in a bun, so that it wouldn't get in the way or become a weakness for her if someone was to grab her by the hair.

She had slipped on the new uniform. It fit her perfectly, as if it had been sewed onto her body. She had it zipped up to her collar bone. Her hand drifted to her right, triple checking that her pistol was in place. It was safely secured in her thigh holster.

Behind her image in the mirror, Bucky drifted into view, meeting her gaze in the glass. Ella turned around to face him, giving a small smile. He wore his new uniform as well, not anything special, but a drastic improvement from the harsh uniform that HYDRA had made him wear.

Bucky looked Ella up and down in her uniform. It fit her well, but he never expected to see her donning anything of the sort. She looked like she was ready for a fight, not that he really wanted her anywhere near a fight, especially when they arrived in Siberia. Those soldiers were highly trained, more than Ella, and they had no restraints. They wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone of them.

Bucky reached out wordlessly and zipped up the uniform the rest of the way.

"What was that for?" Ella asked with slight amusement.

Bucky felt her sleeve. "This material is strong, like the one on your brother's uniform. It can protect you a bit."

"From knives," Ella stated. "I don't think they'll be using knives,"

"The king of Wakanda," Bucky said. "There's a chance he might be there. You've already been hurt by him once. Not exactly knives… but close enough. He would kill me, better safe than sorry for you… and those soldiers in Siberia are unpredictable. We don't know what they will or won't do."

Ella nodded. "Yeah, you're right," she faded into silence, glancing down at his uniform, studying it closer. She placed her hands on his arms, testing the fabric. "I like this… but I just feel like it's missing something…"

Bucky watched the girl curiously as her brows furrowed and her hands lingered in the sleeve on his left arm, fingers slowly curling into the material before she gave a single tug. The sleeve easily ripped from the vest, sliding off his metal arm and into her hands.

"Well, now it's missing something," Ella said, tossing the sleeve onto the floor. "But it's adding something too,"

Bucky glanced at his metal arm, now shimmering in the dim yellow light. He felt Ella's hand on it, her fingers running down the metal plates with a feather-like touch. His gaze lifted to her eyes, which watched him steadily, a soft sorrow in her eyes. He wondered what she was thinking, if she was worried or frightened. Most likely both.

Ella stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his, hands on his broad shoulders. Bucky's eyes fluttered shut as he clasped her waist, drawing her close. Ella had meant for it to be a quick peck, but found herself reluctant to draw away, pressing as close as she could to him, savoring the calm before the storm.

After a few moments of the blissful togetherness, something changed. Bucky's grip on her tightened, her lower back was suddenly pressed against the marble sink. Something about his kiss changed, it was harder, more desperate, lacking the normal tenderness that had grown familiar to Ella. It wasn't normal, Ella could tell something was wrong. Her hands went from his shoulders to his chest, pushing herself away slightly until their lips lost contact.

She looked up, trying to meet his gaze, but his eyes were on his feet. Ella reached on, pressing her palm to the side of his face and guiding his eyes towards her.

"Buck, what's wrong?" she asked, brows furrowing.

His lips were pressed together tightly, seeming almost reluctant to speak. He eventually pried his mouth open and uttered a few words. "I don't want to lose you,"

Ella shook her head, chest constricting. "I'm right here, I'll always be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Stark won't kill us, but he's not gonna let us go," Bucky said. "You and me, we'll get locked up for the bombing. Who knows what'll happen after that… and if we get past Stark, those soldiers in Siberia will kill us without a second thought."

"Well, we won't let that happen," Ella said, trying to muster some strength in her voice, because someone had to be the voice of optimism.

Bucky looked at her incredulously. "Aren't you the least bit worried here, Ella? This is serious it's not some game,"

"You think I don't know that?" Ella asked, voice raising slightly. "I'm just as scared as you. Do you have any idea how many times I thought I lost you and Steve? How much it hurt every god damn time?"

Bucky had never seen her like this, never heard her use this kind of tone. She had never talked to him about how she felt during their time apart, and he had never really thought about how hard it must have been when she was forced to stay behind. She had heard the news of his seeming death during the war, watched him fall from the side of a moving train, heard of her brother's death, only to be told that she had mourned for nothing all those times, heart broken and healed over and over.

"I'm scared to lose you and Steve again," Ella murmured, looking down. "But I'm here this time, and I sure as hell am not going to let that happen,"

Bucky saw the determination shining in her eyes, bright and clear. The corners of his lips quirked upwards as he nodded. "Yeah, I know." He pressed his lips to the crown of her head one last time.

Ella, although she was perfectly content wrapped in his arms, knew they couldn't linger there any longer. She sighed, bracing herself. "Let's go. Steve needs us."

…

Their group was congregated around the cars, speaking in low murmurs as everyone got the final details fixed on their suits. Sam looked up as he strapped his wings around his chest, looking at Ella and Bucky as they joined.

"Hope you two were keeping it PG in there," he commented under his breath.

"Sam!" Ella scolded.

"Shut up," Bucky growled.

Sam chuckled at their responses, clicking the straps together and rotating his shoulders to ensure everything felt alright. He liked to get the pair worked up. It was amusing.

They joined the group, now standing in a circle in the parking lot. Ella looked to her right, seeing Wanda standing beside her. She smiled at the other girl, eyeing her new uniform. The leather coat suited her well.

"I like this," Ella told her.

"Thanks," Wanda said. "Yours is pretty nice too,"

Ella grinned at the other girl, realizing how much she had missed talking to her. She had been the only other girl around her age in the compound and they had been rather close. In the spare time they had between training and missions, they would often sit and talk and laugh like normal girls their age should, watching trashy TV and commenting on the outfits they saw in magazines… but now, as they stood there ready for a fight, neither of them actually normal girls. They were enhanced, they were extraordinary. It was time for them to embrace that fact.

"We know Stark is going to be there," Steve spoke to the small group. Ella noted the sour look that passed over Scott's face at the mention of Tony. "We can only assume that Rhodey will be there too, maybe Romanoff, Vision, or the king of Wakanda."

"Sounds like a pretty strong team," Clint commented, fiddling with his bow.

"Yeah, but we have not one, not two, but three super soldiers," Scott said, pointing to Steve, Bucky, and Ella. "That's got to count for something," he paused and glanced at Wanda. "And her. I wouldn't mess with her,"

"Vision's strong," Wanda commented. "If he wants to end it, he could,"

"Yeah, well I saw you launch Vision's ass through twelve stories and the earth's crust," Clint said. "I think we're in good hands with you here,"

Wanda looked almost bashful at what seemed to be, in Ella's eyes at least, a strange complement.

"And if T'Challa is there," Sam stated. "His suit is vibranium. Guns won't work, we'll have to rely on other methods,"

"Not that guns would be the first choice," Ella said. "We're not here to kill anyone,"

"Ella's right," Steve nodded. "We're not fighting to kill, only trying to get them out of the fight."

"One of them is fighting to kill," Bucky commented.

"That's why we're going to have to watch each other's back," Steve said. "We'll stick in pairs. Wanda and Clint, you'll be in the parking deck. Buck, Sam, and Ella, you'll be in the terminal,"

Ella didn't miss the looks of annoyance on the faces of both Sam and Bucky at the mentions of one another.

"Scott, you'll be with me on the main field." Steve continued. "You're a new player, bring in an element of surprise,"

Scott's face was covered in an almost child-like giddiness at the idea of working with Captain America. Ella nearly laughed at his expression.

"The mission is to get to the jet and get to Siberia, time is of the essence," Steve put his shield onto his back and nodded to the rest of his team. "You know what to do. Be careful."

The team nodded at his words, all seeming to take a deep breath to prepare themselves for the impending battle.

"Ella," Steve called, motioning for his sister.

Ella went up to her brother, standing before him with her head held high.

Steve looked Ella over, seeing how much she had grown. He never expected her to be like this. He still could picture her when they were young, and she curled her hair and wore her favorite dresses and stockings. Even when they woke in this century, this was the last thing he ever expected his sister to become. She was enhanced, like he was, and had trained to become even stronger. She wasn't an agent, she wasn't a vigilante, and she wasn't quite an Avenger, but she sure was _something._ He knew she was capable of taking care of herself, but he still worried. She was his little sister, he couldn't help it.

"You're going to be careful, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Ella said.

"You've never dealt with anything like this before," he said. "It's not thugs in the city, they're trained."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm more worried about you… promise me you won't scare me into thinking you've died again. My old heart can't take it anymore,"

Steve chuckled at her small bit of humor. "I won't,"

They embraced quickly, wishing each other luck silently before breaking off and going where they needed to be, preparing for a fight that neither one of them particularly wanted to fight.

…

The terminal was eerily silent, devoid of any living soul, the only sound was the echo of their boots on the ground, bouncing from the towering roof to the expansive walls.

All Ella could think about was the confrontation, not with the soldiers in Siberia, but with the people that they had once fought with, considered friends and allies. Stark had provided for her when she had nothing, given her a place to live, a job, and all the resources she needed. Rhodey, although Ella didn't know him well, had always been polite with a quick wit that always caused her to crack a smile. Vision had saved her life, Natasha had heightened her fighting skills… she didn't want to hurt any of them.

"You look worried," Sam commented, drawing the girl out of her thoughts.

Ella shrugged. "Just thinking,"

"About the fight?"

She nodded and pursed her lips. "Yeah… I mean, Natasha helped me train. Isn't it messed up if I use it against her?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, kinda like when Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan Kenobi,"

Ella blinked once, looking at Bucky and seeing the blank look on his face, which mimicked what Ella was feeling at the moment.

"I vaguely know what you're talking about," she said. "But I still haven't seen Star Wars,"

Sam was flabbergasted. "Still?!"

"I've had enough aliens and robots," Ella commented, thinking back to New York and Ultron. "I don't need to watch a movie about it,"

Sam was softly shaking his head at her words.

"I remember Reagan's Star Wars," Bucky commented nonchalantly. "I think I kidnapped one of the scientists working on the project for HYDRA,"

Sometimes, Sam wished he worked with regular people and not super soldiers from World War II. Other people would understand more of his references. When this was over, he was going to force these old folk to sit their asses down and watch some god damn movies.

They stopped in front of a large window that overlooked the tarmac where the planes sat, unused. Ella leaned her weight on the railing, keeping an eye on the air for Stark. She felt heavy guilt in her gut at the thought of going against somebody who they had worked with, but he didn't understand, wouldn't believe what they would tell him. It was the only option.

It was barren outside, the airport was eerily silent, the air heavy with anticipation.

" _I'm going out,"_ Steve spoke over the coms.

Ella saw the shape of her brother run out into the open towards a helicopter, but stopped suddenly when something was shot out, latching onto the copter and emitting a pulse that rendered it useless. Two figures then swooped towards the ground, landing a few feet away from Steve.

"Stark and Rhodey are in play," Sam said, alerting everyone on their coms.

Another shadow jumped seemingly out of nowhere, landing in a crouch next to Stark.

"Shit," Ella stated. She hoped that they would have avoided T'Challa in this fight.

"Third hostile present," Bucky said on the coms.

Ella wished she could hear what they were saying. Her fingers curled tightly around the metal railing, clenching her teeth tightly in nervousness. From beside her, Bucky noticed her behavior, placing a hand over her own.

The simple contact seemed to relax her. She gave a tiny, grateful smile and unfurled her fingers from the railing. Her brows rose as she looked where she was clenching, seeing that she had squeezed it so tightly, she left a dent in the shape of her hand.

"Whoops," she murmured.

" _Romanoff's here,"_ Clint said, sounding almost exasperated. Ella knew that they were close friends. It would be hard for him to go against her now.

Ella turned her attention back to the scene before her. Steve was surrounded, seemingly alone. Ella knew Scott was somewhere around there, she simply couldn't see him.

Something shot out and snatched Steve's shield.

"What was that?" Ella asked, brows furrowed. There was a brightly colored figure holding the shield.

"That's not Vision…" Sam said before placing a finger on the com. "Unknown competitor on the field, use caution,"

Sam was controlling a small drone from a pad on his wrist, looking for their ride to Siberia. His face was screwed in concentration before it relaxed. He had found what he was looking for.

"We found it," Sam said. "The Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway," he shut off his visual from the drone, turning to Bucky and Ella. "I hope you guys are ready because it's about to get ugly,"

Ella hoped she was ready too. She looked out the window, seeing the group disperse, the one in the bright red and blue uniform coming towards them. "We should move,"

The trio took off down the long hallways. They didn't get too far before there was a soft thump on the glass. He was crawling on it.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked, voicing all of their thoughts.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Sam grumbled.

Ella snorted softly. "Says the guy dressed up like a giant bird,"

Before Sam could send back a retort, the glass shattered. Sam was kicked across the hall by the brightly-dressed stranger. Bucky wasted no time before going on the offensive, taking a huge swing at the man, only for his metal fist to be caught.

"You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude."

Ella's lips parted when he spoke because that was not the voice of a man, but of a boy. He couldn't be older than twenty. The fact that he managed to stop Bucky's attack so easily made her wonder where Stark managed to find the young man with strange abilities.

Sam swooped in and grabbed the boy before anymore blows could be exchanged. Ella glanced at Bucky, both of them wearing similar expressions.

"He sounded thirteen," Ella said.

"I think he was,"

Ella shook her head softly. "Let's go find Sam before he gets his ass kicked,"

They followed the yelling and the sounds of glass breaking to where Sam was presently trying to deal with the kid, who was proving to be more of a challenge than any thirteen year old should be. Bucky grabbed a sign that had fallen in the skirmish, launching it at the kid. Some part of Ella hoped it wouldn't hurt him too badly, but he was also making life very difficult for them at the moment.

Ella stood off to the side as Bucky hid himself behind a pillar.

"Hey, buddy, I think you lost this!"

Ella gasped as the sign hit the pillar that Bucky was hiding behind, knocking him to the ground. She looked towards the kid, ready to defend herself. He seemed almost ready to attack, but when he looked at Ella, he paused.

"Hey, aren't you Cap's sister? I saw you on the news," he said.

Ella wondered how he managed to sound so friendly while he was attacking them.

"My friend Ned had a _huge_ crush on you!" the boy continued. "He's probably gonna hate me because I told you that,"

"I'm a bit too old for you or your friend," Ella said. Before he could respond, she swiftly grabbed her pistol, took aim at a chain that held a sign that was hovering above the boy, and fired. She hit the chain, which broke, and caused the sign to swing at the boy, hitting him straight on, and knocking him down with a grunt.

Bucky, who had dusted himself off, went to her side. "Nice shot," he praised.

"Thanks," Ella breathed, putting her pistol back in place. "Let's go find Sam,"

Bucky was less than pleased at finding Sam, but did it anyway. They weren't too far away, the kid seeming to rebound from his hit pretty fast. Ella saw Sam stuck to a glass railing, looking very unhappy. Ella stopped running and went for her pistol while Bucky sped up, getting right in front of Sam, taking the most of the attack before the glass shattered and fell to the next floor. The boy quickly shot something at them, rendering them immobile. Ella raised her pistol, but this time the boy as ready and shot her with the same substance, which wrapped around her wrists and stuck her arms over her head onto a pillar behind her.

"Guys, look, I'd love to keep this up," the kid said. "But I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I'm really sorry."

Sam's drone saved the day, swooping in out of nowhere and dragging the kid through the glass and away from them.

Ella's chest was heaving as she caught her breath, glad that they had a moment to recoup.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" she heard Bucky ask from down below.

"I hate you," Sam groaned.

"Can you two stop arguing and get me out of this stuff?" Ella called out. She tugged on the strange substance again, but it was incredibly strong. She was completely stuck.

Bucky used his free hand to reach a knife he had stored on his being and began cutting his arm from the webbing.

"Could you hurry it up?" Sam asked from beside him.

"Remember who knocked that kid out of here?"

"I'm losing circulation to my hands!" Ella yelled from above them.

Bucky freed himself then cut Sam's bindings as well, even though he really should have left him in that state. He climbed the disabled escalator with Sam on his heels, eyes landing on Ella who was stuck to a pillar. Her face was screwed in annoyance; it was almost comical.

"This kid is into some freaky _50 Shades of Grey_ stuff," Sam murmured as he saw how Ella was stuck with her hands over her head.

Bucky stopped before her, taking the knife and beginning to cut through the bindings.

"What even is this stuff?" Ella asked.

"Looks like some kind of webbing," Bucky said.

"Webbing? Like a spider?" her wrists were finally free, she drew them to her chest, softly massaging them.

"He had a spider on his chest," Sam said. "I told you, a gimmick."

Ella refrained from rolling her eyes. "So, the Spider-Kid is gone for now?"

"For now, yeah," Bucky said before glancing out the window as he heard other battles raging outside. "We should go,"

Ella nodded and swallowed hard. Fighting that kid, although physically challenging, was easier mentally. She hadn't met him before, but when they went out to the runway, it would be those that Ella knew, that she had lived among, worked with, laughed with even.

It was only going to get harder.

 **a/n:**

 **hey, sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I hoped you all liked it.**

 **btw, if anyone wants to see any of the drawings I did for this story, I have a tag on Instagram. Its #chasingmemoriesjgs if anyone wants to check it out. Lmk what you think!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	83. Chapter 83

The trio hurried out of the terminal towards the runway, knowing that time was of the essence and every moment they wasted fighting their friends was time they could be using to get to Siberia and stop the other soldiers before they could hurt anyone.

Ella's eyes continuously flickered upwards, looking out for the spider-kid in case he might swoop in and try to attack them again. She was sure none of them wanted another altercation of the kind. Ella was sure that if it came down to it, they would be able to take down the kid, but that was the problem. He was a kid. None of them particularly wanted to hurt him. He had probably been influenced by Stark, he probably had no idea what was really happening. They couldn't take it out on him.

They burst through the doors into the sunlight. There was a distinctive smell of smoke in the air, a few crashes and yells as they fought. She heard Scott curse over the coms.

" _We need to get to the jet,"_ Clint announced

"On our way," said Sam.

They skidded around a maze of trucks, just in time to get a glance at Steve, Clint, Scott, and Wanda. He waved them over.

"Come on!"

Without words, they all sped up until they were at his side.

The jet was in sight. The only thing that stood between them and their goal was a wide, empty expanse of cement.

That was, until it wasn't.

They screeched to a stop as a beam came down from overhead, cutting them off. Bucky put out a hand instinctively, shielding Ella and ensuring she stopped. Ella glanced upwards, seeing none other than Vision hovering over them. She had hoped he wouldn't show.

Ella looked towards Wanda, evaluating her expression. It had grown a bit darker, the corners of her lips drooping down. Ella knew that she and Vision had spent much time together, the android helping her control her abilities. They were close, Wanda didn't want to fight him.

Neither did Ella.

She was strong, but her power could never come close to matching Vision's.

"Captain Rogers," Vision spoke. "I know you believe what you're doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now,"

Ella watched Steve's face, trying to see if the new player would change his mind, but her brother had his jaw set stubbornly. He wouldn't be changing his mind anytime soon.

Ella's hands curled into fists as Natasha, T'Challa, Rhodey, Stark, and the kid all gathered between them and their target. Vision slowly descended until his feet touched the ground.

It was a standoff, face to face. Ella watched Natasha as her green as slowly dragged from one person to another. She was always difficult to read, but when she met Ella's gaze, her lips tightened a fraction.

Natasha thought Ella was a good kid. She had never been terribly involved in the affairs of the Avengers, but now she was in the middle of it. Natasha had known that although Ella had never been tied to the Avengers, she was loyal to her brother, and to Barnes.

It hadn't been something the girl had talked about much, but they all knew the truth behind their relationship. Once they found out that Ella had been in Romania with Barnes for so long, Natasha knew she would stay by his side no matter what. At first, Natasha thought that the worst it would come to would be incarceration, which she thought she could convince Ella to work with her and lessen her charges, but she had feared the girl would fight to be by his side. Now, it seemed she intended to do as such.

"Cap, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

Ella wondered what it was like to be her brother, to have to make that decision. Her brother was a leader, he had to work his way out of dilemmas all the time. He had to factor in the variables. If he surrendered, he and Sam would face consequences for certain, for resisting arrest. Scott, Clint, and Wanda may be arrested. Ella and Bucky would be taken into custody, probably separated. If he continued, he risked getting his friends hurt, either by their own hands, or by the soldiers in Siberia.

Ella looked out of the corner of her eye at Bucky. Their gazes met, both a bit worried about what ever Steve would say.

"We fight," Steve finally decided, starting forward.

They all followed behind him, loyal and trusting. Ella always thought he had that kind of personality, one that people would follow. He had strong morals, always had, and he followed those before he followed rules. That was how he had taken up the mantel of Captain America to begin with. He had inspired a nation for almost a century. Ella was proud to finally fight by his side.

"Stay by me," Bucky murmured as they began to speed up.

"Like I'm letting either you or Steve out of my sight," Ella said.

She glanced forward, seeing a shadow making a beeline for them. T'Challa, the Black Panther. He instantly leapt at Bucky, knocking his off his feet. Ella wasted no time reaching down, grabbing his shoulders and wrenching him off, throwing him a good ways away. Bucky quickly stood as T'Challa rolled to his feet. The king didn't hesitate before coming right back at them. The king had such a distinctive style of fighting, one that Ella had never seen before. He was never off his feet for very long, even if he did get knocked down, he always managed to roll back onto his toes. It was hard to keep up with, but with the two of them against him, the were able to keep him at bay.

T'Challa swiped his claws at Ella's face. She faded backwards, hands up to protect herself. Bucky went in from around her, swinging at him with a few rapid punches. He caught the king with his metal fist, which knocked him off his feet. T'Challa landed with his hands braced beside his head, ready to use his momentum to flip back up, but Ella was a step ahead of him. As he flipped upwards, he was met with the top of Ella's foot as he kicked him in his face.

This time, he stayed on the ground for a beat, Ella could even heard him groan slightly.

Ella was prepared to make sure he stayed down, but something grabbed onto her and lifted her away from the scene. She heard Bucky call her name out over the roar of jets.

Stark placed her down a little ways away from Bucky, landing in front of her. He had his hand raised and ready to fire, but he wasn't. Ella was tense, waiting for him to make a move.

"Good to see you again," he said, voice warped slightly by the suit. "How was Europe?"

Ella blinked at him, swallowing hard, but didn't say anything.

"Help me out here, Ella," he pleaded. "I know you care about Barnes. He'll listen to you. Turn yourselves in, you'll both be safe,"

"I can't do that, Tony," Ella shook her head. "I'm sorry,"

"Please," he said again. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"Then don't," Ella said. "Let us go."

Tony shook his head. "Can't do that. I'm sorry,"

The blaster in his hand warmed up before firing at Ella. She took a step out of the way, saving herself from a painful blow. She quickly assessed her options. Shooting at him with be fruitless, the bullets would just bounce off his armor. With his blasters, going after him with her fists would be near impossible. However, to her left, there were thick, long, heavy metal pipes. She quickly reached down and grabbed one. The circumference was too wide that her two hands couldn't wrap fully around it. It was longer than she was tall and most definitely weighed more than she did. With the use of her strength, she was able to pick it up and swing it at Stark before he could fire again. With a cry of effort, Ella managed to knock him a few feet away, his metal suit scraping across the cement. Ella dropped the pipe, clattering noisily to the ground, a blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

She swept a glance over the tarmac, eyes looking for Bucky. Her eyes landed on him just as Wanda threw T'Challa into the side of a truck. Ella took off in his direction, sprinting until she reached his side. He was rubbing his throat irritably, at first tensing when someone rushed up to him, but quickly relaxing when he saw it was Ella.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on the side of her face and scanning it for any injuries.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

He was relieved. If Stark had hurt her, he would have bashed in that metal helmet.

"Let's get to the jet," Ella said.

They took off in the direction of the hangar, Steve catching up to them, but they were too vulnerable in the open. Rhodey swooped down a dropped an explosive directly to Ella's right. The explosion was powerful, knocking her off her feet as bits of broken cement flew up. Ella landed on her shoulders, groaning as the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

"Shit," Ella hissed from between clenched teeth.

Steve reached down and helped his sister off the ground. She had a cut on her forehead, a small flow of blood leaking down her temple, but she looked more annoyed than hurt.

The three of them pressed their backs against a metal truck.

"We gotta go," Bucky said. "That guy's probably in Siberia by now,"

"We gotta draw out the flyers," Steve said, glancing up in case another one of them wanted to drop another bomb. "I'll take Vision, you two get to the jet,"

Ella wasn't a huge fan of that plan. He couldn't go toe to toe with Vision.

" _No,"_ Sam said over the coms. " _You get to the jet! All three of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here,"_

Ella didn't like the sound of that.

 _"_ _As much as I hate to admit it,"_ Clint said. " _If we're going to win this one, some of us might have to lose it,"_

" _This isn't the real fight, Steve,"_ Sam reminded him.

Steve glanced at Bucky and Ella, both watching him with slightly pained expression, waiting for his decision. Strategically, the three of them had a good chance against the soldiers, they had similar skill sets, but he didn't want to leave his friends behind… but they were right. He knew what he had to do.

"Alright, Sam," Steve said. "What's the play?"

" _We need a diversion. Something big_ ,"

" _I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long,"_ Scott announced. " _On my signal, run like hell, and if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me,"_

Ella sincerely hoped he was being hyperbolic.

"He's gonna tear himself in half?"

"I really hope not," Ella breathed, wiping the blood from her head, but only succeeding at smearing it more.

"You sure about this, Scott?"

" _I do it all the time… I mean once, in a lab, then I passed out,"_

Ella cringed. She didn't want Scott to get hurt, she knew he had a daughter back in California. She wanted him to return to her.

They waited around for another few tense moments, for a strange sound filled the air, followed by a few exclamations and even a handful of curses, and their distraction arrived. They risked going out in the open to gawk at Scott, who had grown larger than the surrounding planes and was holding onto Rhodey's foot.

Ella's lips parted in surprise. She hadn't known he had that ability, but it sounded like everyone had their breath taken away by the sight.

"I guess that's the signal," Steve said. He turned to Ella and Bucky. "Let's go,"

The three of them went full speed towards the hangar, knowing that time was of the essence. They didn't know how long the air-borne players could be kept distracted. Ella had to force herself to focus on target with the loud destruction caused by Scott from behind them.

They were nearing the hangar when a yellow beam blasted from behind them, cutting down a watch tower with the intent to trap them from the hangar. Ella knew the culprit was Vision without even looking behind her. She felt a hint of despair as it began to crumble, but they were saved by Wanda, who caught it with her power. Ella forced herself to speed up, knowing that there was a heavy strain on Wanda.

Just as they went under it, Wanda's barrier failed, and it collapsed. Ella gasped as she lunged forward to prevent herself from being crushed by falling debris. She rolled over her shoulder before pushing herself off the ground, quickly checking if Steve and Bucky had made it safely. She let out a small breath of relief when she saw them beside her, but that relief quick vanished when she found Natasha was already in the hangar. They slowed to a stop, facing off with the woman.

"You're not gonna stop," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"You know I can't,"

Natasha sighed and shook her head, looking unhappy. "I'm gonna regret this," she said, holding up a hand.

Ella stepped in front of her brother, ready to take whatever blow she was about to deal in order to ensure that he would be able to get to Siberia unharmed, but she didn't fire her weapons at her, but instead past them.

She hit T'Challa, who had been sneaking up on them. He grunted in pain and clutched his gut as a small pulse went through his body.

"Go," Natasha urged.

Ella hesitated a heartbeat longer than Steve and Bucky, meeting Natasha's gaze.

"Thank you," said Ella earnestly.

She nodded. "Hurry. Be careful,"

Ella rushed past the woman into the jet, the hatch closing behind her. Steve was already in the pilot seat, firing a few bullets into the rubble in order to create enough room for the jet to fit through. Ella sat down in the seat besides Bucky, glancing at his face. She had a hard time reading his emotions, but she would save that for later. They still weren't in the clear yet, they had to make it past Tony, Rhodey, and Vision.

Ella's fingers curled around the arm rests, knuckles turning white in the strain. Her eyes were frightened and wide as she stared out the clear windshield, keeping a lookout for any danger from the sky. Ella's stomach dropped and Steve accelerated towards an open sky.

Ella glanced out the window to her right, seeing Rhodey tailing them.

"We got a tail," Ella announced.

Steve acknowledged this, speeding up further.

Ella glanced back again, but it seemed they had lost them. She didn't think that just speeding up was enough to lose those powered by Tony's suits. Their allies must be looking out for them.

But they had clear passage. There was no one else to stop them from getting to Siberia, but they were on their own. They had left half of their team behind, some of their strongest allies. Wanda would have been a great help for what was going to happen.

Ella let out a deep breath and leaned back in the seat, unfurling her fingers from the arm rests slowly.

"You two okay?" Steve asked.

"Fine," Bucky said.

"Just a bit shaken," Ella said. She stood up from her seat on slightly trembling legs and went to the back of the jet, searching around for the first aid kit to clean the cut on her forehead. She found the small white box and popped it open, pulling out rubbing alcohol and a small napkin, put two hands, one flesh and one metal, reached out and took the supplies from her.

"Let me," Bucky offered.

He damped the napkin with the alcohol while Ella tilted her face upwards. He dabbed the cut gently, watching her face screw up slightly as it stung. He smirked fondly at that.

"You probably don't even need this, it won't get infected," he said. "You're a super soldier,"

Ella shrugged. "I know… but it'll heal faster that way,"

Bucky shook his head softly and continued to wipe away the blood that had smeared across her face.

He thought about how far she had come, from when they were teenagers and she sat on the stoop with them wearing skirts and stockings, from when he first met with her in the century and she was too frightened of herself to dare use her powers, and now, standing by his side against Avengers. Sure, her skills still had a long ways to go, but she hadn't been training long… and that's what frightened him now.

He wondered if it would have been better if she had stayed behind with the rest of the team. It meant imprisonment, but it meant she was safe from the soldiers in Siberia, but he wouldn't know if he would ever see her again. With him, he could protect her, but only for so long. If he got hurt, it left her at their mercy.

"Thanks for fixing me up," Ella said, stunning him out of his thoughts. "You think I'll survive?"

She meant it as a jest, but that statement still worried Bucky.

"You're fine," Bucky chuckled. "Just a smart ass,"

"Hm, I wonder where I got that from?" Ella said sarcastically, looking back and forth from Bucky to her brother.

"You've been hanging around Wilson too much," said Bucky, feigning ignorance. He placed his palm on Ella's cheek, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "You should sit down and rest. It won't take long to get there in this jet,"

Before Ella sat down, she stood beside her brother had he piloted the jet, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced away from the terrain around them to his sister, sending a tight-lipped smile.

"You okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt,"

"That's not what I meant," Ella said, raising a brow. She meant how he felt after having to leave their friends behind to be apprehended, after they had all come just to help him. She was sure he was feeling guilty, even though in the end, it was their choice.

Steve glanced down. "I'll be fine,"

Ella nodded slowly. "I'm here for you,"

"I know,"

…

The rest of the ride went by quietly, but Ella hated that. It gave her too much time to think. She thought about Scott and Clint, both with families, and now unable to see them. It wasn't fair, they weren't doing anything with malicious intent, they shouldn't be the ones in prison while that doctor roamed free. He had ruined the fragile peace that Ella and Bucky had worked hard to create.

Ella could tell that she wasn't the only one lost in thought. Steve and Bucky were both silent as well as the world outside slowly changed as it became emptier, more icy, and causing a feeling of foreboding to grow.

"What's gonna happen to your friends?" Bucky asked after the prolonged silenced.

Ella couldn't see her brother's face, but heard him sigh and think for a few moments, measuring his answer carefully, not wanting to put any more burden on his friend after what had happened.

"Whatever it is," Steve said. "I'll deal with it."

Although he mustered strength into his voice, Ella could tell he was hurting. She glanced towards Bucky, trying to see how the statement affected him. He was looking down at his hands, brows furrowed, jaw clenched.

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve," he murmured.

"Bucky," Ella said, frowning. "Don't talk like that,"

It hurt her to hear him like this, to hear how little he valued himself. Was it his guilt? They had all done things that they regret. Still, didn't he understand how much he meant to her? She would willingly fight to keep him at her side.

"What you did all those years," Steve said. "It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice,"

Ella agreed completely, but those words didn't seem to brighten Bucky's face at all.

"I know," Bucky said. "But I did it,"

Ella's heart wrenched at this statement, letting out a shaking breath, feeling her throat constrict painfully. She quickly unclipping the seatbelt and stood, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep herself together for another moment.

She quickly scurried to the back of the jet to where they couldn't see her, leaning her back against the wall and covering her mouth with her gloved hand, a few tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She furiously wiped them away, almost ashamed of herself for breaking down so easily.

He sounded as though he was giving up, and he couldn't, not now, not after how hard they've worked. Bucky had tried so hard to remember, to put his past at HYDRA behind him, but the world continued to drag it back up. He had remembered so much, and although there were some fuzzy details, it was slowly coming back to him.

"Ella…"

She glanced up, seeing Bucky standing before her. She quickly wiped her eyes again.

"Ella, sweetheart, please don't…" he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing his thumbs in slow circles.

"I'm sorry," Ella breathed, looking up. "It's just… you know how much you mean to me, right? Me and Steve, and when you talk about yourself like that…"

"I know, I'm sorry," he shook his head. "But your friends, they don't even know me, and now they're in trouble because of me-"

"Because of you?" Ella repeated. "Did you write the accords? Did you bomb the UN? Did you force them to stay behind? No. This is not your fault. None of this was your fault,"

"Getting you dragged into this is," Bucky said. "I should have let you go back to America when I found you…"

"That would have killed me," Ella whispered, voice breaking.

"But this might actually kill you," Bucky said. "Those soldiers-"

"Buck, if I wanted to stay out of danger, I would. I made the choice, and you can't blame yourself," she reasoned. "You need to know that,"

"I do," Bucky said. "I'm sorry,"

"You don't need to be sorry," Ella assured him, placing her hands on his chest. "Just know that I… I lo-"

"Guys," Steve called from the front, cutting Ella off. "We're here,"

Ella brushed off the fact that she was cut off from telling Bucky that she loved him. It would have been the first time she had said it to him. It was almost comical, after so long. He had told her, right before he had fallen from the train, but she had never said it back.

Bucky kissed Ella's forehead quickly before they walked back towards the front of the jet, seeing the world turned to ice around them. There was a small mountain growing steadily in the distance, their destination. Ella took a deep breath, knowing that now, there were more pressing matters than her confession of love.

For the first time, she would be fighting side by side with her brother and Bucky, as equals.

It was life or death, and for Ella, the latter was not an option.

 **a/n:**

 **hoped you liked the chapter. Not my fav to write because a lot of it was just a retelling of the movie, but I tried to add a few original scenes where I could. I still hoped you all liked it! I think the next chapter is gonna be a major character arc for Ella, because after like 80 chapters of her being on a lower level than her brother, she's gonna be right beside them.**

 **BTW, in addition to the Instagram, I made a deviantart for my sketches for this story. The username is 'jgschasingmemories'. Enjoy! Also, I don't mind if you guys request a scene or outfit from the story you want me to draw.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	84. Chapter 84

Steve landed the jet on the cold, snowy ground. It was nothing but bright white all around them, a frozen wasteland.

They began to gear up. Ella re-loaded her pistol and slid it into her holster, but the jet had a hidden supplies of weapons. Bucky ensured she was armed, handing her a few knives, another gun, and a few more magazines in case she needed to fill her pistols up again.

She could see his nervousness. It was practically rolling off him in waves, and not just Bucky, Steve too. She noticed the glances they kept sending at her, brows furrowed and lips pressed tight. They didn't think she saw them, but she did.

Ella knew they worried for her safety, she worried herself. They had more training than she did, but she wasn't defenseless, and whatever harm came her way was on her. She decided to follow them, she decided to put herself in possible danger… but she knew that every scratch or bump that ended up on her body would cause guilt for her brother and Bucky. They would blame themselves for not being there to protect her, not that it was their job to do so. Still, they believed it was.

"Ella," Steve said, breaking the silence. "Whatever's in there, whatever you see, it's important you stay safe,"

Ella shook her head softly. "If you're trying to tell me to leave you behind, even if you're hurt, it's not gonna happen,"

Not exactly what either of the men wanted to hear, but arguing would be fruitless.

Steve pressed a button on the wall of the jet and the back hatch opened, letting a blast of cold air rush into the jet. Ella shivered as it hit her legs and nipped at her exposed cheeks and face. Bucky and Steve already stood side by side, stark silhouettes against the bright white snow. Ella took a deep breath, which fogged in front of her face, and stood at Bucky's left.

"Remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Steve asked, glancing at Bucky.

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" there was humor in Bucky's voice that Ella liked to hear.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for that red-head,"

Ella blinked once in confusion, trying to remember what red-head they were talking about and why Bucky had been trying to impress her.

"What was her name again?" Bucky asked.

"Dolores," Steve answered. "But you called her Dot,"

"When was this?" Ella asked, raising a brow.

"You were on a date with-" Steve started.

"John Williams," Bucky finished, remembering the boy that had lived on their street that he hated so much.

Ella made a face, nose scrunching up in distaste. "Oh yeah, I forgot about him,"

"They gotta be a hundred years old by now," Bucky said.

"So are we,"

Ella chuckled at the thought. She never thought she would make it to one hundred, especially not in the way that she did.

Bucky reached down and squeezed Ella's hand quickly, giving comfort, sending strength. She sent a tiny, grateful smile in return before she glanced back out at the frozen tundra, face masking into one more serious. As one, they took the first steps towards the bunker, boots crunching on the fallen snow. Ella's cheeks became dusted with pink, eyes squinting from the glare of the bright snow.

The wind was howling, blowing flakes into Ella's hair. They marched towards the bunker, only to find that the door was already open. From the amount of snow that had piled up inside, it seemed as though it had been opened for a while, close to an hour.

"He couldn't have been here for more than a few hours," Steve said.

"More than enough time to wake them up," Bucky announced.

As they walked through the threshold, Ella slid her gun from the holster, flicking off the safety and holding it tightly in her hands.

It was dark inside, eerily quiet. They tried to walk as softly as they could, but their footfalls sounded like thunder as it bounced around the tall walls.

They walked straight down the hall, with nothing but dim, flickering lights to lead the way. They traveled in a line, Steve leading with his shield raised, Bucky next with his rifle, and Ella last. There was a hall to their left, neither Bucky nor Steve paid it much attention, but it stopped Ella in her tracts.

Bucky and Steve noted that Ella had stopped following, and was instead frozen in place, eyes glued on the hall, lips parted and brows furrowed.

"What is it?" Bucky asked, back tracking and standing at her side, following her gaze. It didn't seem like much to him, just a hall.

"I-I know this place," Ella stuttered, voice low. "This is where they brought me… they dragged me right through this hall. I remember… it hurt so much,"

"What did?" Steve asked.

"The serum," Ella told them. "That made me like you…" she stared blankly at the hall for a few more moments, mind bringing back unwelcome memories, before she shook herself. "I'm sorry, let's go,"

Bucky studied her face for a few heartbeats, ensuring she was alright to go on. He had spent plenty of time here too, he could understand what she was feeling, having to walk back through the memories. Nothing good happened to them here, and if those soldiers were awake, the cycle would continue.

They continued making their way down the hall until they reached an old elevator. Steve opened the door and they all piled in before it began to creak to a slow, loud start.

They didn't speak as they descended into the unknown, into a place that more than likely had deadly, armed soldiers waiting for them, and that would be if they were lucky. If they soldiers had already escaped, their friends' sacrifices would have been in vain.

The elevator shook to a stop. The trio all glanced at one another, one last tense moment of peace before the fight would become more real.

Steve opened the door, revealing a long hall, bathed in a sickly green light, as if they were underwater.

Bucky placed a hand out in front of Ella, signaling that she wait before following, before he raised his gun, Steve raising his shield. Ella waited a beat before following, her own pistol at the ready. The two men quickly did a scan of the room, ensuring that their immediate area was safe.

The air was thick down there, almost suffocating, wet from the melting frost and snow.

They hugged the wall as they snuck around the corners, eyes always trained forward, waiting for someone to pop out and attack. They glanced down every nook and cranny, anywhere a person could be able to hide and pop out.

There was a staircase directly ahead of them. They only managed to scale a few before a loud thud echoed through the hall. Instantly they whipped around, Steve ushering his sister behind his shield, holding it up and crouching down for protection.

Ella held up pistol up, letting out a shaking breath, eyes trained on the door.

The creaking continued to group louder, it seemed almost deafening to Ella. The sound from the door mixed with the pounding of her heart vibrated through every crevice in her brain, waiting for hell to break through that door.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," breathed Bucky.

"I hope so," Ella answered.

The door slowly pulled open, a small light shining through the steadily growing crack, until it opened wide enough to discover a face, or rather, a mask.

It was Tony. He donned the suit, obviously ready for a fight, but he didn't immediately charge at them like Ella expected. Instead, he calmly walked towards them, his helmet folding back and revealing Tony. His face had slightly bruised and he had bags under his eyes.

Steve went down the stairs, slowly making his way to the middle to meet Tony. He hadn't lowered his shield.

"You seem a little defensive," Tony stated.

"It's been a long day," Steve said.

"At ease, soldier," Tony shouted towards Bucky. "I'm not currently after you… or you Ella, though I might make you pay for the huge dent you made in my suit,"

Ella slowly lowered the gun, but was unable to crack a smile at a quip she would normally find humorous.

"Then why are you here?" asked Steve, still creeping steadily forward.

"Could be your story's not so crazy,"

Ella let out a tiny sigh, wishing he had realized that sooner. It would have saved time, and saved strife for their friends who were most likely locked up somewhere horrid.

"Ross has no idea that I'm here," Tony continued. "I'd like for it to stay that way, otherwise I gotta arrest myself,"

"Well," said Steve. "That sounds like a lot of paperwork,"

Tony scoffed, but it was nearly a laugh.

Ella watched as Steve relaxed fully, his shield dropping to his side. She glanced at Bucky from the corner of her eye, seeing that he was still tense, eyes set on Tony incase the man may suddenly surprise them and attack, try to drag them off to prison.

"It's good to see you, Tony," Steve said.

"You too, cap," Tony said, eyes flickering from Steve to where she and Bucky stood, Bucky still holding his gun tightly. Tony rolled his eyes. "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce you can drop the…"

As Tony trailed off, Steve motioned for Bucky to relax, which he only did after Steve's signal. Ella could see the annoyance on Bucky's face as he stared at Tony. Ella almost found it funny.

"What's a Manchurian Candidate?" Bucky whispered in Ella's ear.

The girl shrugged. "I have no idea, it must be after our time,"

Steve motioned for Tony to follow them, and they continued their march towards uncertainty. Although Ella still wasn't fully convinced about Tony's involvement, especially after the fight at the airport, but she was glad to have another ally in this fight. They would need all the firepower they could get.

The further into the bunker they got, the creepier it became, in Ella's eyes at least. Barred cages and shattered glass, evidence of brutal fights. Stains on the floor, possibly from blood, were common. She noted how Bucky's eyes would linger on the artifacts for a bit longer than needed. She wondered if these items had meaning to him, they must have. He had been here too, awake for the years Ella had been trapped in cryostasis, going through horror after horror. She wanted to comfort him, but now was not the time.

It seemed as though it was growing steadily darker, it seemed as though Ella was following two shadows and the lights of Tony's suit.

"I've got heat signatures," Tony announced, voice warped by the suit.

"How many?" Steve asked.

"Uh… one,"

The room before them was large and dark, there was no telling what was hiding in the obscurity. It was strange that there was only one heat signature, Ella wondered if the others were just out of his radar's reach.

Ella swallowed hard as they passed through the threshold into the large, open area. There were no sounds, leaving them drowning in silence.

Suddenly, yellow-tinged lights flickered on. They all stopped their approach, glancing around the room as generators awoke. There were cryostasis chambers, fog rolling over from the edges of it in soft clouds.

Ella squinted at them. The glass created a blurry image, but it was obviously a person, a person in each chamber, but they weren't moving.

"If it's any comfort," a voice spoke over the grainy speakers. "They died in their sleep,"

Ella sucked in a shaking breath as she got closer to one of the chambers, finding that the figures in the chambers had their eyes wide open, glazed over, unseeing. There was a bullet hole in his head, thick blood oozing from it.

"Oh my god," Ella whispered.

"Did you really think I wanted more of you?" the voice over the speaker continued.

Bucky tightened his grip on his rifle. "What the hell…?"

"I'm grateful for them though," the voice continued. "They brought you here,"

A figure appeared before them. Steve and Tony reacted instantly, Steve winding back and launching his shield and Tony raising his hand, ready to fire if needed.

"Please, Captain," the man said. "The soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of ur-100 rockets,"

"Something isn't right," Ella murmured to Bucky. His eyes met hers, nervous, frightened. He clenched his jaw and looked forward, where a man sat behind a wall. A coward.

"I'm betting I can beat that!" Tony boasted.

"I'm sure you could," the man chuckled. "Given time… but then you'd never know why you came,"

Steve was stalking closer to the man, looking dangerous. "You killed innocent people in Vienna, just to bring us here,"

Ella studied the face of the man who had ruined their peace, who painted a target on both Bucky's and hers backs, without care. He didn't look like anything special, she wouldn't have guessed he was malicious if it wasn't for the look in his eyes. There was no hint of kindness, no tenderness… they were empty.

"I've thought about nothing else for over a year," the man continued.

Ella attempted to tune him out as she glanced around the room, searching for a trap or anything dangerous. He wanted to bring them in for a reason, perhaps to kill them. There had to be something there, something deadly.

"I lost everyone," the man's voice floated around the room. "And now, so will you,"

Ella looked towards Bucky in a panic. He reached out and drew her close, eyes flickering over the room, waiting for something to come and attack them, but there was no such danger, not like they were expecting.

A video flickered to life on a tiny screen. Ella briefly considered it to be a distraction, but Steve and Tony were both drawn to it. Bucky was a bit slower, still having his rifle up. She followed behind him, but glanced behind her at the man in the window. He was watching her, his gaze was unnerving, lips curled into a smirk that didn't reach his dead eyes.

"I know that road…" Tony mumbled. "What is this?"

Ella glanced at the blurry image, seeing a road. It could have been any road, she didn't know how Tony recognized it. She lingered behind as the video played, watching as a car smashed headfirst into a tree. Ella cringed at the sight, those in the car were probably hurt.

She looked towards Bucky, trying to see if he was as confused as she was, but the look on his face was different. His eyes were slightly pained, lips drawn into a tight line. This video meant something to him as well.

Another figure appeared on the screen, on a motorcycle, stopping beside the smoking, wrecked car. Ella squinted at the screen, eventually recognizing the glimmering metal arm. Ella stepped back, lips parted in shock. She stood beside Bucky, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew whatever was going to happen was not going to be good.

They could hear the voices, a woman crying out 'Howard', and everything began to click. This was the video of Tony's parents' death, and it was by Bucky's hand.

Ella felt nauseous, unable to look at the screen anymore. She knew he wasn't himself in the video, he was under HYDRA's control, they had wiped his mind.

Ella placed her body between Bucky and Tony, seeing how the other man was looking at him with blaming eyes.

"Please, don't watch that," Bucky pleaded quietly to Ella. He didn't want her seeing him killing those people in cold blood, one of the men who they had both met before. He didn't want her to see him at his lowest, at his worst.

"It's not you…" Ella mumbled back. "I know…"

Steve couldn't take his eyes off Tony as the video came to a close. Ella was watching his expression as well. His lips were trembling with barely contained rage or sorrow, eyes glassy with tears he refused to shed.

Tony turned quickly and lunged at Bucky, who jumped back. Ella quickly brought her pistol up, but Steve stopped him before she had to use it.

"No, Tony!" Steve cried.

Ella curled her fingers into fists as Tony looked towards Steve.

"Did you know?" Tony asked quietly, voice cracking slightly.

"I didn't know it was him," Steve said.

"Don't bullshit me Rogers!" Tony ground out through clenched teeth. "Did. You. Know?"

Steve hesitated, the next words being difficult for him to get out. " _Yes,"_

Tony sprung away from Steve, as if he had a viral disease. Ella couldn't see his eyes, but couldn't imagine the expression was pleasant.

The tension in the room was palpable. Ella's heart was hammering, waiting for something, anything to happen, waiting for Tony to make his move. He would have to understand that Bucky hadn't been in control then, wouldn't he? He must have read the files that had been leaked.

Tony glanced down for a moment before he lashed out at Steve, hitting his face so hard, it knocked him off his feet.

"No!" Ella screamed, raising her gun, but was hit by one of Tony's beams before she could do anything. It knocked her far, causing her to land painfully on her back. She let out a tiny groan of pain as she pushed herself back on her feet.

Tony grabbed Bucky by the throat and lifted him from the ground, leaving Ella to watch in horror.

 _No, no, no, no, no._

This couldn't be happening, Tony had said he came as a friend, he was supposed to help them, not attack the people she loved.

"Ella, follow the doctor!" Steve ordered as he threw his shield towards Tony, knocking him in the head. She hesitated for a moment, wanting to protect Bucky and Steve, but she knew she couldn't let the man who ruined everything for them get away. "Go!"

With difficulty, Ella tore herself away from the scene and took off down the hall, where the doctor, or fake doctor, had escaped down. Her feet pounded against the cement ground, but that sound couldn't drown out the crashes and explosions coming from behind her. It hurt Ella as she ran away, thinking that those she loved were in danger and she was heading in the other direction.

She saw the man's shadow slip around the corner. She sped up and followed him, rage flooding through her veins. She had to get her hands on him, she had to ensure that the man would be tried for his crimes, that their names would be cleared.

There was a door at the end of the hall, just swinging closed. She saw a glimpse of white, from the snow outside. Ella rammed into that door, throwing it open and stepping into the harsh element. She squinted through the blurry white, finding a dark shape lumbering through the deep snow.

That was her target. She held her gun up and trailed him, but he didn't do anything, he only sat down on the rock and hunched over.

It was quiet out there, an occasional gust of wind howling over them. The man was stunningly silent, a huge contrast to the destruction he left behind in the bunker. Ella took slow steps towards him, gun raised and pointed towards the back of his head, but the man didn't react, simply studying the icy landscape in front of him, that sprawled for hundreds of miles.

Ella stopped behind him, finger trembling over the trigger.

"You're not going to shoot me, Miss Rogers," the man spoke finally, still not bothering to spare her a glance.

"I should," Ella managed through clenched teeth. "I should kill you for what you did,"

The man shifted, tilting his head back. "It was never something I wanted to do," he said. "It's nothing personal against you or your soldier… you were just means to an end,"

"You ruined everything," Ella told him. "This is my family, not just _means to an end._ I can't lose them,"

"I lost my family," the man sighed. "Life goes on…"

Ella shook her head in disdain, unable to understand why a man would want to pass on suffering instead of ending it. There had been times when she believed she had lost her family as well, but never did she want to give that pain to anyone, it was excruciating. This man didn't know them, didn't know what they had been through. Had he any idea how much Ella had to struggle to get where she was? How all she had wanted was for the man she loved to remember her again, to rebuild their life… but now, right after she had finally gained some stability, he took it away, without a care.

Ella pressed her lips together tightly, biting the inside of her cheek. It was amazing… they had survived aliens, homicidal robots, entire criminal organizations, and this single, non-threatening man tore them apart like they were thin paper. It didn't make any sense.

A hand landed on her shoulder. Ella jumped slightly and spun around, finding king T'Challa standing before her, a stark shadow against the white background. Ella stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to attack or try and drag her away, but he only looked at her with warm, brown eyes. He had forsaken his mask, leaving it sitting in the snow. She now saw his face, but there was none of the anger he had once worn when looking at her or Bucky, he now only seemed… almost sad, perhaps even a bit guilty.

"I have him," the king murmured softly. "Go. Find your brother,"

Ella hesitated for a moment, surprised by the change in heart, but she trusted his words.

"Thank you," Ella whispered, casting one last glance towards the man sitting, who now had a phone pressed to his ear, before she took off back in the direction which she came.

Ella pushed back through the doors, following her footsteps back in the direction in which she came. She saw the destruction that the three men had created in such a short amount of time, the only solace she had was knowing that they were enhanced and it made it harder for them to get hurt, but she was guessing this experience hadn't been pleasant.

She followed the sounds of fighting, the grunts and crashes, the sounds of blasts and metal screeching against metal.

Ella followed the path deeper into the bunkers, until she stood over the scene, watching as they fought. It was with a viciousness, a ferocity, a desperation, that Ella had never seen before. They were fighting for their lives.

Ella slid down a steep slope, one level at a time, because it was quicker than using the ladders that where built into the wall. She witnessed as Steve was blasted away, leaving Bucky to fight Tony alone. He was strong, pushing Tony all the way against a wall. His metal fingers curled into the chest of Tony's armor, and he let out a cry. Ella hadn't ever heard anything of the kind from him, it was raw and animalistic, proving that Tony had pushed them over the edge.

Just as Ella landed on the same floor, there was a blast. She couldn't look away from them as Bucky was blasted backwards, landing hard on the floor. Her face morphed into one of horror as Bucky struggled onto his knees, looking towards his left shoulder, where his arm had been ripped off.

Tony heard a scream, but he tuned it out. It wasn't important at the moment, all that mattered was the man who had killed his parents was before him, weakened. He held out a hand and blasted him off his feet, ready to step forward and finished the job, but something hit him hard, knocking him back into the wall. The force of it knocked his head around in his helmet.

The attack was brutal, but it wasn't from Steve, but rather from Ella.

She was hitting him, over and over, hard enough that the systems in his suit were beeping like crazy. He wouldn't know until later, when he was licking his wounds after the fight, that she had created dents in his suit in the shape of her fists.

Ella couldn't see what she was doing, her eyes were blurred with unshed tears. She hadn't wanted to fight Tony, but he left her no choice. He had attacked her family, and she would protect them with her life, as they would do if the situations were flipped. Tony had thrown both Steve and Bucky to the ground, hitting the latter when he was already weakened, defenseless, and not attacking. It was a coward's move.

Tony could see Ella's face, unlike anything he had ever seen. She was feral, relentless. He was sure that if she continued on in this manner, she would rip through his suit.

He considered himself lucky, the girl left an opening in her passion-fueled attack. Tony brought his hand back and swatted the girl away, catching her in the chest and throwing her backwards. Just when he thought he was finished with super-soldiers, Steve came charging at him.

Ella groaned, body arching in pain as she writhed on the cold ground. She cracked her eyes open, looking to her left and seeing Bucky sprawled on the ground, chest rising and falling shallowing. Ella winced and she crawled over to his side, sitting up and drawing Bucky's head towards her. He seemed dazed, in pain. His face was coated in cold sweat, blood from the cut on his forehead leaking into his damp hair.

"No…" Ella rasped, face shattering. Her bottom lip trembled as she ran her hand through his hair, trying to provide comfort. "Buck, sweetheart, look at me… open your eyes, please," she pleaded, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

Bucky blinked slowly, eyes slowly dragging to Ella's face. His sight was a bit blurry, but he could see how she was hurting, feel her rocking his body softly. His head was dazed. Why was she crying? What was wrong?

"Ella…" he breathed.

"You're going to be okay," she promised. "I swear, you're going to be okay…"

She looked up from Bucky's face as Steve kneeled between Tony and them.

"He's my friend," Steve panted, trying one last time to solve this without violence.

"So was I," Tony said, before hitting Steve with two powerful hooks that her brother didn't even try to block.

"Tony, stop!" Ella screamed, looking at the man in horror.

"Come on, Ella," Tony said, shaking his head. "You saw what he did,"

With that, he smacked Steve again, sending him flying in the other direction.

"Stay down," Tony ordered. "Final warning,"

Ella watched as her brother struggled to his feet, knowing that he would fight himself to exhaustion to protect them.

He finally stood, glancing past Tony at his best friend and his sister on the ground. Ella was watching him with red-rimmed eyes, clutching onto Bucky tightly. She looked lost, hopeless, heartbroken. Her face was dirty and smudged with blood. He never thought he would see her like this, but life had changed so much for them, they had to adapt to survive.

"I could do this all day," Steve said, holding his fists up.

Tony raised his hand, but someone grabbed his leg, seeing Bucky.

Ella watched as Tony drew his leg back, ready to kick Bucky, but she was quicker. She wrapped her body around Bucky before the metal boot could make contact with his head, instead hitting Ella in the ribs. She gasped in pain. Although she was enhanced, a kick from a superpowered suit could cause damage. Ella felt as though she had broken a rib.

Ella cried out and rolled onto her back, arms wrapping around her middle as she squirmed in pain.

The sight triggered something in Steve, watching someone hurt the two most important people in life. He lunged forward and grabbed Tony, throwing him to the ground.

Ella took short, shallow breaths. Breathing hurt, but she knew she had to push through it. Ella rolled onto her hands and her forearms, head hanging. Her hair was falling from her bun, resting against her cheeks. She could hear fighting, glancing over just in time to see Steve drive the edge of his shield into the reactor in Tony's armor, destroying his power.

Steve rolled onto his side, they stopped fighting.

Ella wobbled onto her feet, clutching her ribs as she shuffled over to where her brother was slumped against a column. She reached out and offered him a hand up, which Steve took. She hauled him off the ground with only slight discomfort.

Steve pried his shield from Tony's armor, sliding it over his forearm. Together, they reached down and helped Bucky up from the ground, bracing him on either side to help her stand. Ella had a hand wrapped around his waist and the other pressed against his chest, trying to keep him upright.

"That shield doesn't belong to you," Tony stuttered. "You don't deserve it,"

Ella willed him to stop speaking, he had done enough, hurt them enough. Wasn't he satisfied?

"My father made that shield!" Tony shouted after them.

Steve stopped and let out a heavy sigh. Ella looked at his face, seeing his tired eyes. He didn't want to fight anymore.

The shield clattered to the ground.

Tony's eyes were glued on the shield, surprised that his taunts managed to make him give up the shield, what had been tied in with his identity. Tony looked up at them. Bucky couldn't meet anyone's gaze, Steve was looking pointedly away, but Ella's eyes were drilling holes through him, with anger, with sadness, with disappointment.

They began to walk away, Steve leaving what made him Captain America behind, but as Tony watched them support one another as they limped away, he realized that they were more than their mantles. Captain America and the Winter Soldier were just names, but in the end, they were just three kids from Brooklyn, bloody, broken, bruised, battered, but most importantly…

Together.

 **a/n:**

 **hope you all liked this chapter! It pretty much just followed the movie so I hope it wasn't too boring, but there's gonna be more original stuff coming up.**

 **Thank you for all sticking with me through 84 chapters, 200k+ words, and what I think had been over two years! I really appreciate it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	85. Chapter 85

It was amazing how your entire life could change in a few moments, how everything you ever knew could be suddenly wiped away. A terrifyingly clean slate.

The moment Steve left Tony laying on the ground, defeated, everything changed. They had lost their last friend, the last person who would speak on their behalf, who would help them.

They were all alone, they were hurt, and they were international fugitives.

Breathing hurt. Ella's face was screwed up in pain with each shallow breath, tiny gasps of labor escaping her lips after each step. She held Bucky tighter, but he was barely conscious. His head lolled uselessly, feet barely moving. She glanced up his filthy face, heart throbbing painfully. She knew he was strong, but she had never seen him like this. It was a low point. She had to believe he would bounce back from this.

The three of them slowly limped through the cold halls, filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing. The hall seemed eternally long, never ending. They just had to get to the elevator then to the jet and then… then what? Ella didn't know. They couldn't go back to the compound, she couldn't go back to Romania… they were practically homeless.

Bucky needed serious medical attention, and it wasn't as though they can just walk into a hospital… besides, would a hospital even have the capabilities to help a super-soldier? His arm alone was complex technology, she had no idea how it worked. Was it hurting him? Could he feel it? Ella didn't want him to be in pain.

A shadow came around the corner.

The trio halted suddenly, on the defensive. The shadow stopped in the middle of the passage. It was T'Challa, his mask was off, face like stone.

Ella didn't know what his intentions were. He had been against them, but he had helped Ella just before. Was there still good relations between the them? The girl slowly placed her body between them. She had fought the least, she still had more energy and less injuries than Steve and Bucky. If there was a fight in her future, it would be her fight. Ella curled her hands into fists and let go of Bucky, tilting her head into the air defiantly.

"I am not here to fight," T'Challa said. "You have done plenty of that,"

Ella was relieved at that tone, but she didn't yet relax.

"The Doctor…" Ella began.

"I have him in custody," the king assured them. "I can help you, I have a place where you can be safe,"

Ella glanced at Steve, trying to see how he felt about the offer. She could see the slight apprehension in his eyes, but they had few other option.

Steve looked towards T'Challa and gave a single nod. Ella felt as though he didn't have the strength to use his voice.

"There are coordinates in your jet," T'Challa stated. "They will take you to where you need to go. I will inform my people of your arrival,"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ella asked. How could they know that there wouldn't be armed men waiting when they arrived to take them into custody?

T'Challa shifted slightly, mulling over his words before he uttered them. "I was mistaken, and I was too blind to see that mistake before it was too late. You are innocents, I know the true culprit, and I will ensure he pays for his crimes,"

Ella was surprised that he would admit his mistakes. She knew there were people who would die before ever admitting they were wrong.

"Thank you," Ella whisper earnestly, slipping back to Bucky's side and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I'll take Zemo to the UN where he'll await trial," T'Challa informed them. "I will later meet you at the coordinates,"

The king gave a stiff nod before turning heel and leaving the three, heading back to his jet where he had Zemo restrained and very unhappy.

Ella looked back to her brother, seeing their emotions mirrored one another's. There was worry, but also some hope. This was their best option at the moment. They had to hope that where ever they were going had resources to help Bucky.

They slowly trudged upwards until they were back in the blinding snow. It had become significantly more difficult to walk through the snow. They were tired and weak, allowing the snow and wind to trip them up as they stumbled towards the jet. They struggled up the platform before it folded up behind them, shielding them from harsh elements. They carefully laid Bucky down on a plastic bench. Ella stayed in the back with him while Steve went up to the pilot seat, starting up the jet.

Ella brushed Bucky's hair out of his face. His eyes were still shut softly, lips parted releasing short breaths. It hurt Ella to see him like this. She grabbed a rag and dampened it at a sink as the plane began to rise. Ella rung out the excess water and brought it back, beginning to clean Bucky's face. His skin was hot, hopefully the cool water felt good. She cleaned away the blood and sweat, softly making circles as she cleaned. She swiped across his hairline, seeing the long gash across his forehead. Ella winced, hating to see him hurt.

The rag was filthy now, covered in dirt and blood. Ella tossed it to the side and went towards the front of the jet. Her brother was slumped back in his seat, the jet on autopilot, bringing them to an unknown promised land.

Steve looked as he heard her footsteps, standing.

Ella thought he looked beyond exhausted.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pausing and taking a long look at his sister. She had some dirt on her cheeks, a couple cuts, nothing serious.

Ella nodded silently. "Yeah… you?"

"Yeah, fine," he fibbed.

They look at each other for a moment longer before Ella sprung up and hugged him tightly. Steve returned it, softer because he saw her hit to the ribs.

"I thought he was going to kill you," Ella whispered. "You… and then Bucky. I was so scared,"

"He wouldn't have killed us," Steve said. "It's Tony…"

"You saw him!" Ella cried, leaning back so she could look her brother in the eyes. "I've never seen him like that… he just snapped,"

Steve didn't know how to respond to that. It was true, he had never seen Tony like that. The way he went after Bucky… Steve did believe he would have tried to kill him.

"I'm sorry," Ella murmured, glancing down. "For everything. I shouldn't have lied to you about Bucky but I just didn't know what to do and I was scared…" her voice cracked. "These last few days have just been too much and-and…"

"Shh," Steve hushed her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're sorry. Things haven't been going well, but we're going to be alright. You should get some rest, we still have a while left to go."

Ella nodded. "Okay… you too,"

She wandered back towards where Bucky lay, untying her hair and allowing it to fall freely down her back. She snatched up a small stool and dragged it by the bench where Bucky was. She plopped down and rested her head on her folded arms, hunching over. She shut her eyes and tried to get some rest while she could. She eventually dozed off into an uneasy rest, body still tensed and prepared for a fight though most of her mind knew that they were safe.

The jet was silent for half an hour, all three of the super-soldiers slumped over in whatever place they can. The hum of the engines lulled them all into a deeper sleep, because even though they were enhanced, they were still human and could only handle so much.

Bucky eventually began to come to. His head was fuzzy and his entire body ached. A tiny groan came from the back of his throat as he opened his eyes. His sight started out blurry, but his blinked rapidly to clear it. He was looking up at the dark gray ceiling of the jet, the lights dim.

He slowly turned his head to the left, seeing Ella beside his, golden hair in knots and covering her face. Her hands were loosely curled into fists. Bucky could see that the skin on her knuckles had broken and begun to bleed. He reached out to take her hand, but he couldn't touch it. His brows furrowed. Why couldn't he reach her?

He looked down at his left shoulder and saw the ripped metal and wires. He recalled the fight, the blast from Tony's reactor, but not much else after that. He assumed they got away since they weren't locked up.

"Ella," he rasped out weakly.

She shifted as she lifted her head up, drowsiness still in her eyes. She instantly woke up when she saw that he was conscious.

"Hey," she said with a tiny smile. Ella reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

Bucky inhaled deeply. "Not great," he admitted. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a couple bruised ribs," Ella lied, knowing that they were broken. She didn't want him to worry.

Bucky glanced around the small room. "Where are we going,"

Ella shrugged. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "T'Challa gave us coordinates and we're headed towards them,"

Bucky looked at her in shock. "Him?" he stated. He slowly slung his legs over the edge of the bench and began to sit up.

"Slowly!" Ella urged, reaching out and placing her hand on his chest, slowly guiding him into a sitting position.

Bucky sighed. "T'Challa tried to kill us," he said. "How can you trust him? Why the hell would he help us?"

"He realized he was wrong," Ella explained. "He's taking that doctor to the UN,"

"We're still fugitives, even if he knows we didn't hurt his father," said Bucky. "How do we know that there won't be an army waiting for us?"

Ella thought for a moment. "We don't… but this is our only option,"

They lapsed into silence. Ella sat beside Bucky, shoulder pressed against his right one. She grabbed his hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Does it hurt?" Ella asked after a few moments.

Bucky raised a brow, unsure what she was talking about. Then, she motioned towards his mangled left shoulder.

"It's… hard to explain," Bucky said. "It's not like a normal pain. It's different,"

Again, they grew quiet. Ella leaned her head on his right shoulder, trying her best to relax. She was happy that they were all alive and heading to what would hopefully be a safe place.

"How much longer?" Bucky asked.

"Don't know," Ella answered. "I don't know where this place is,"

Bucky didn't like not knowing, he didn't like the chance that things could go wrong. He glanced down at Ella, at her dirty face and tired eyes. Bucky wished they could go back to the little apartment in Romania. It wasn't much, but they were happy and peaceful. It was all they needed. Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to the crown of her head, lingering there for a few moments.

He wondered what was the last straw that created their spiral towards destruction. Was it the fight at the airport? Perhaps the bombing?

No… Bucky felt he knew what it was. Those god damn words that made him lose control. They may have been able to work something out of that didn't happened, if he hadn't attacked all those people. Did he really have so little control over himself? If those words were repeated now, he wouldn't recognize the girl at his side. She wouldn't fight him, she would be seeing Bucky. She couldn't hurt him, but if he lost control again, he could easily hurt her… and he wouldn't know what he did until he managed to snap out of it.

That thought scared him more than anything.

…

It took a few more hours until they were nearing their destination. Ella had been pacing relentlessly for the past half an hour. She stood in the cockpit with her brother, staring out the window at the sea of green trees, a stark opposite to the white snow that had surrounded them earlier.

"Where the hell are we?" Ella asked.

"Somewhere in Africa," Steve answered. "But I still don't know where these coordinates lead,"

Ella pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. She didn't like not knowing.

"That's strange…" Steve commented under his breath.

"What? What's strange?" Ella asked immediately, panicked.

"We should be able to see the location," Steve said. "It says it's right in front…"

The jet vibrated slightly as it passed through a barrier, and then another, and then a third. Ella clutched the seat in front of her to keep her balance. Ella's lips parted in surprise as the trees suddenly disappeared and replaced by a city… a city unlike anything they had ever seen. It was sleek and modern, technologically advanced.

"Holy shit," Ella whispered.

"I'll be damned," Bucky mumbled, surprising the siblings. He had been in the medbay the whole flight and had finally weakly stumbled into the cockpit, supporting his weight on the wall.

"Where is this?" the girl asked, watching the city as they drew closer.

It only took Steve a moment to figure it all out. "Welcome to Wakanda,"

This was nothing like Ella pictured Wakanda to be. It was like New York, only more sophisticated, in the middle of a lush forest. Still, the nature and the tech seemed to blend together perfectly. One didn't overwhelm the other.

Their ship didn't go into the heart of the city, instead skirting around the edges. Ella soaked in the sights around her. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Ella knew that the people of Wakanda were generally reclusive and hardly socialized with the outside world.

It was fascinating. For her whole life, Ella and others in America had a certain vision of all the countries of Africa: third world, little resources, etc. Hell, when Ella was growing up, no one even knew of Wakanda. And now, this society was blowing her mind.

Their jet went past the city before flying over more towering trees. Ella wondered where these coordinates were leading them. The industrial part of Wakanda was now behind them, they were heading into isolation.

Ella studied the trees around them, looking for a break or a clearing, somewhere they could possibly be going.

It took a few more moments before something came into view. It was a white building, large glass windows glimmering in the sunlight. It was a beacon, their safe haven, their oasis.

There was a small landing pad on the roof. Ella could see the shadows of people standing there, waiting for them it would seem. Steve carefully piloted the jet onto the roof. The minute he turned the turbines off, they were at the mercy of the Wakandans.

Bucky was back to sitting on the tiny plastic bench, but stood as Ella came closer. Apparently, he had stood too fast, not used to the imbalance of weight caused by the loss of his metal arm. He swayed dangerously and Ella reached out quickly to brace him.

"I'm fine," Bucky snapped. "I can walk,"

He instantly regretted his tone.

Ella blinked once in confusion, not appreciating being spoken to like that. She let him go and took a few steps away, towards the back hatch. She knew he was tired. He had been through a lot in the last few days, he had been hurt… still didn't mean she liked the way he talked to her.

Bucky sighed. "Ella, wait," he said. The girl paused at his tone and looked back at him. "I'm sorry,"

She tried to smile, but it lacked warmth. He could tell he hurt her. He hadn't meant to. He felt like a complete idiot.

"It's okay," Ella shrugged, but Bucky could tell her heart wasn't in it. She turned back around and headed towards the back hatch.

Bucky groaned and hung his head, cursing under his breath. She didn't deserve that, all she had wanted to do was help him… but he didn't want to be a burden. He couldn't even hold her properly anymore. He felt like a liability now, but if he told Ella this, he was sure she would negate those claims.

He would have to make it up to her. He didn't know how, but he would have to.

Bucky focused on his steps to ensure he kept his balance as he made his way towards the back of the jet where Steve and Ella stood silently. He stopped beside the girl and slipped his hand into her own in a silent apology. He waited for her to snatch her hand back, like he expected, but she didn't. She glanced up at him and gave a tiny smile. It was barely more than a flick of the corners of her lips, but Bucky could tell she was thankful. It didn't completely make up for the way he acted, but it was a start.

Steve sighed heavily from beside them.

"You two ready?" he asked. They didn't know what was ahead of them, how they would be treated here in Wakanda, how different their lives would be… but they could only move forward now.

Ella nodded at her brother, who waited a heartbeat longer before pressing a button on the wall of the jet and opening the back hatch.

Instantly, Ella felt as though she had been hit with a wall of humidity. It was the complete opposite of the dry, frozen air of Siberia. Ella felt as though she was already coated in sweat after a moment. She wasn't used to this kind of weather.

As the hatch slowly lowered, it revealed figures standing outside the glass building, waiting for them. There were some men in dark clothes, but what surprised Ella was the women in the vivid orange uniforms with spears in their hands. They looked deadly.

They slowly exited the jet with long, cautious strides until their feet hit the landing pad. The minute they were out, a tall, imposing woman stepped forward. She was donned in the orange uniform. Her skin was dark and smooth with a shaved head. The skin on her scalp was covered in tattoos.

She came to a halt before them.

"My name is Okoye," she spoke, voice both smooth and commanding. "I have been instructed to meet you here. I will be leading you to the medical wing,"

It wasn't question of if they felt like the needed medical attention, it was a command that they would be seeing their doctors. None of them disagreed, and even if they did have the strength to argue against it, they knew it would be unwise to get on this woman's bad side after only a few words with her. She was not to be messed with.

"Follow me," Okoye commanded.

She swiftly turned heel, leaving them to follow in her wake. She walked with a powerful, confident stride towards the doors, which were opened for her by the men guarding it.

The trio followed Okoye out of the stifling humidity and inside.

The interior was sleek and modern, a strange contrast to the wilderness outside of the jungle just outside of the clear windows.

There seemed to be a lack of personnel roaming the halls. It was eerily empty for a good while as they went down the hall, until they came to the medical wing. There was a wall of glass, allowing Ella to see the white-coated doctors milling around inside, fiddling with impressive technology.

The doors slid opened as they neared them and instantly all eyes were on them. They were looking at them curiously, as if they were some strange creatures or oddity that they had never seen. It was true, the three of them stood out like a sore thumb. Ella was fair-skinned, golden-haired, and blue-eyed. She was the polar-opposite of everyone in that room.

She knew that Wakanda was reclusive. They hardly left their country and no one came into it. The three of them may be the only outsiders these people had ever seen.

The doctors' surprise didn't last much longer. They sprung into motion, a few grabbing each of them and dragging the three to individual cots where they would be examined for injuries. None of them argued, but all glanced at one another with furrowed brows.

There was a woman with intricate braids who gently but firmly lowered Ella onto the bench.

"Be still," the woman said. Again, she had an authority in her voice that Ella knew better than to question.

Ella looked past the women towards Bucky, who was sitting on the edge of the bench with his shoulders slumped slightly. He looked tired and hardly reacted at the doctors examined his metal shoulder. She hoped he wasn't in too much pain.

"Remove your uniform," the doctor said to Ella, drawing her attention away from Bucky.

Ella quickly complied, unzipping it and peeling off the sleeves. She let the top half dangle around her waist, leaving her in a black sports bra. Ella glanced down at her torso, eyes widening in shock. Her ribs were painted black and blue, covering nearly every inch of her skin there.

The doctor murmured something under her breath, possibly a curse, as she examined Ella, squatting down and getting a closer look.

The doctor waved over another, who arrived with a strange device in his hand. It seemed like a metal detector used at airports, but something told her that wasn't what it was.

"Sit up straight," the doctor commanded.

Ella followed orders as the device was waved over her chest slowly. It passed over once or twice before there was a small beep and the doctor glanced down at the tablet in her hands.

It was an x-ray. Ella had never seen one done like this, so fast and easy.

"You have four broken ribs," the doctor reported.

It wasn't the first time Ella had broken ribs. She knew how the healing process would go.

"Just a couple bruised ribs, huh?" Bucky asked upon hearing the diagnosis.

Ella glanced up at him and shrugged nonchalantly, as if it didn't actually hurt her. She didn't want to worry him, she had fabricated the small fib about the bruising for that exact reason. She would heal in a relatively short time anyway.

But that didn't mean they would be free of problems.

…

After they were poked and prodded by the doctors a bit longer and cleared as well enough to go out on their own, they were shown to where they would be staying. There were three rooms, one right next to another. For some reason, Ella didn't expect such domesticity. She didn't know why, but some part of her mind expected a cell and bars. She felt like a fugitive, which she was, but she felt guilty for something she didn't do.

The rooms were bare, nothing more than a bed and dresser with a bathroom attached. Ella went straight into the shower, turning the heat up almost all the way. She stood under the scalding water and scrubbed away at the sweat and grime that had accumulated in the fights. She tried the wash away everything, even the memories. The water felt soothing as it ran down her shoulders and she stood under the stream for a good while longer even after she had rinsed the suds from her skin.

She left the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, hair still damp. She curiously opened some of the drawers of the dresser to see if there was anything there for her, and luckily enough, there was the bare minimum. Some t-shirts and short, nothing special, but it was all she needed. She would have to start from scratch again.

Ella changed into the simple clothes provided, which were soft and comfortable. She pulled her locket out from under her shirt so that it was displayed on top of the white shirt.

It was too quiet in that room. She had lived in cites all her life, from New York, to D.C., to Bucharest. This jungle wasn't filled with the constant hum of voices and cars, simply the buzz of insects and the sound of the wind through the trees.

She couldn't stay in there. Ella briskly walked out her room and went to her right, knocking lightly on Bucky's door.

"It's open," came from inside.

Ella pushed open the door, finding Bucky already laying on the bed. He had the light on the bedside table flicked on. He wore a white tank-top, a cover on the rough edges on what was left of his left arm. He wordlessly pulled back the blanket and sheet beside him, wordlessly inviting her over.

She crossed the room quickly and lowered herself onto the bed beside him, tucking her legs under the blankets and tucking herself to his side, wrapping her arm around his middle.

"Too quiet?" Bucky guessed, voice resounding in his chest.

"Yeah," Ella said.

They didn't say anything for a while, allowing themselves to enjoy the moments of peace and quiet, with one another as if they were back in Romania. It was nice for a bit.

"What do you think is gonna happen next?" Ella murmured in the silence.

Bucky released a heavy sigh. "I don't know," he said honestly.

Ella feared that would be the answer. She shifted against his side and peeked up towards his eyes, meeting his gaze. "I'm just glad you're with me…" Ella said. "I don't know what I would do without you with me."

She meant those words. He was her strength, he kept her going. Ella needed him to give her direction, especially now that she felt so lost, so confused on where she'll be going. She felt clarity when they were together.

Bucky didn't have the words to respond to her confession. He felt a sense of guilt, that he had thought about options that would leave her on her own for a time being, until they could fix his head. He was imperfect, he couldn't even properly hold her… he wasn't safe for the time being, but he wanted her to know that he loved her, though he hadn't said it, even if he had meant to.

Instead of words, Bucky simply pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her closer.

 **AN:**

 **Hey, sorry about the wait for this chapter! Im afraid it wasn't too exciting though!**

 **Now that we're caught up with the MCU timeline, I'm treading uncharted water. So, I've had an idea. While we wait for new material, I could post a new story.**

 **I have a college AU planned out, with basically the characters from this story written with more fun and light-hearted exchanges. I was thinking it could be a good buffer story for a while. Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
